Hearts and Hourglasses
by Yen
Summary: A thousand years ago, Slytherin wanted to see how Hogwarts would turn out. So, he sealed a memory of himself & of the other Founders in the Sorting Hat. Along comes Harry who sees the Sorting Hat aglowing, and Hogwarts now has four additional professors.
1. Default Chapter

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Summary:** A thousand years ago, Salazar Slytherin wanted to see how Hogwarts would turn out. So, he sealed a memory of himself and of the other Founders in the Sorting Hat. Along comes Harry who sees the Sorting Hat aglowing, and Hogwarts now has four additional professors. Though the Founders' visit is only temporary, many a mystery is encountered and secrets from the past are revealed. Visit Wvelte, where the Founders' reside. Find out more about the Chamber of Secrets. Witness Godric's first encounter with Quidditch and see how Salazar rides a broomstick. Rowena's a mindreader, and Helga is so cool

**Additional note**: [Added January 20, 2002 - HnH was first published on FF.net on September 24, 2001] This is a late note, but I decided to add it while going through some posts about disclaimers and such, which reminded me of something a reader told me about HnH reminding him of Cassandra Claire's HP series.

I'll lay down all the cards on table. I read Draco Dormiens and Draco Sinister before I began writing HnH. The only idea I will claim I stole/borrowed from Cassie is the Parseltongue plot device, which you will only see being used in the first 2 or 3 chapters of this story. I still feel guilty about it so after I finish HnH, I will edit out that Parseltongue bit. I had plans for it, but it hasn't been used properly. Such a wasteful use of a good idea.

I'll also add that the Salazar Slytherin you'll read in this story began as a reverse reaction of sorts to the Salazar Slytherin portrayed in Cassie's Draco Sinister. His initial personality is a mirroring. After a few chapters, he was writing himself. As for other HP fanfiction influences and inspirations, in chapter 33: Phoenix, you'll see a plot device I borrowed from RJ Anderson's stories. While writing the same chapter, I also couldn't get something, I read about in Heidi's A Surfeit of Curses, out of my mind.

In chapter 24: The Game, you'll see a game which will definitely remind you of monopoly, pick-up sticks and role-playing games such as Age of Empires.** End of Additional Note**

**Chapter One: The Sorting Hat  
**

Harry Potter, now in his fifth year at Hogwarts, hummed softly as he walked down the hall to the stone gargoyle that marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office. He had wanted to talk to Dumbledore about Cedric. As he reached his destination, he suddenly remembered that he needed the password to gain access.

However, Harry wasn't stumped. Knowing Dumbledore, all he had to do was go through a list of candies and sweets, and one of them was bound to be the correct password. At the twelfth confectionery delight, which was Fizzing Whizbees, (_Are there actually Billywig stings in them?_ Harry wondered in a corner of his mind) the gargoyle jumped aside and let Harry pass.

Entering the Headmaster's office, Harry couldn't help but feel just the slightest bit impertinent. He doubted there was another student beside him who would dare impose on Dumbledore's time. Perhaps, he was getting too used to the fact that he was *the* Harry Potter, and thus was more then an ordinary Hogwarts student and was accorded extra privileges.

Harry definitely didn't like the idea and suddenly regretted coming straight here even though he truly felt that he needed someone to talk to about Cedric. He just couldn't open up to either Ron or Hermione. Even talking to Sirius about Cedric felt too hard.

Unfortunately, the Headmaster wasn't in his office, and Harry breathed a sigh of disappointment mixed with relief. Upon reaching the office, he suddenly felt that talking to Dumbledore about Cedric would be too difficult and painful.

Harry turned to leave the office when he noticed something that made him pause. Behind Dumbledore's desk, on its shelf, the Sorting Hat was glowing. Harry couldn't recall ever seeing it glow before. Naturally curious, Harry went to it, passing the portraits of wizards and witches who were sleeping as always. There was a soft squawk, and Harry jumped a little, startled when Fawkes, the Phoenix, landed on his shoulder.

"Oh, hi, Fawkes," Harry said with a smile, reaching up a hand to pat Fawke's head. The Phoenix nipped Harry's earlobe gently. He seemed happy to see Harry, who was also pleased to see Fawkes as well. The firebird was a reassuring weight on his shoulder as he walked around the desk to stand in front of the Sorting Hat, which was still glowing.

"What you think, Fawkes?" Harry asked the Phoenix, "Do you think I should put it on?" Fawkes fluffed up his feathers then began grooming them with his beak. Harry grinned, guessing that meant that it was all right since Fawkes didn't seem to think it was dangerous. But then, how could the Sorting Hat be dangerous?

Eager to distract himself, Harry reached out, picked up the Sorting Hat and placed it on his head. Not surprisingly, it was still much too large for him. The hat rim slid down over his eyes as it always did. The inside of the hat was also glowing, and Harry blinked, waiting for the hat to say something to him. Like perhaps to explain why it was glowing.

Suddenly, he froze. Words had appeared before his eyes, written on the inner side of the Sorting Hat.

Hello.

Harry blinked again and after a second returned the greeting. "Hello," he said hesitantly.

Ah! Wonderful! You must be one of mine then.

_One of yours?_ Harry wondered, but the Hat ignored his question for it wrote.

Do you have a Source?

_Source?_ Thought Harry, bewildered. _What source?_ When there was no reply from the Hat, Harry cleared his throat and asked, "What's a source?"

A Source, you know. A wand perhaps. I prefer wands, but a sword would do just as well though I find those things cumbersome. Quite barbaric really, but they do work though I would prefer if you have a harp or a lute, perhaps a pipe or a flute. The most marvelous of all magic truly, music. I must confess I fall very short in song making even though I wish deepest in my heart that I could hold a tune.

Harry's eyes were starting to ache as he tried to keep up with the quickly scrolling words.

Mayhaps you have a staff? Or a rod? Or a switch? Or a broom? They are dreadfully useful, those sticks. I still favor wands, but sticks are definitely better than swords, don't you think? Plowshares are better than swords, I do say, and you can still bludgeon an enemy with them. Swords, on the other hand, cannot till a field. Only good for mutilating, I dare say-

"I have a wand!" Shouted Harry, wanting the Hat to stop writing for a while. Not only were his eyes burning, his head was also aching. He suddenly heard a familiar unearthly song and sighed in relief when his vision cleared, and his headache was soothed. "Thanks, Fawkes," Harry breathed gratefully, lifting a hand to touch the Phoenix' soft feathers. Another line of words was forming inside the hat.

Is Fawkes a Phoenix?

"Yes," answered Harry, feeling surprised. _The Hat could hear Fawkes?_

Lovely! A Phoenix is much better than a wand. You don't happen to have a unicorn nearby, do you? A dragon perhaps?

_This Hat is bonkers_, thought Harry quite plainly, but he wasn't able to say anything else for the Hat had written more.

Never mind. The Phoenix, Fawkes isn't it?, will do. Can you kindly please ask him for a feather?

At which point Harry pulled the Sorting Hat from his head and stared at it with disbelief._ What in the world is this Hat up to?!_ Harry glanced at Fawkes who had resumed preening his feathers. The Phoenix seemed to know that Harry was looking at him for it stopped at once and looked back at Harry.

"... The Sorting Hat would like one of your feathers, Fawkes," Harry said slowly, feeling a little foolish. From what he gathered, the firebirds were possessive of their feathers. Fawkes here, Harry knew, had given only two feathers. Both of them had gone to Mr. Ollivander to be made into wands.

Was it Harry's imagination or did Fawkes' eyes sharpened? For a tense moment, Harry thought he was going to get pecked, then Fawkes suddenly flew off and went back to his perch behind beside the door.

_Well, that's it_, thought Harry, feeling a little disappointed. _Sorry, Sorting Hat._ Suddenly, something shiny floated down before his eyes. Harry quickly caught it. It was a Phoenix feather. Fawkes had given him a feather, and it was magnificent. The feather seemed like pure gold, glittering in the light and dazzling Harry's eyes. It was a feather from Fawkes' tail and as long as Harry's arm.

Harry smiled widely. "Thanks, Fawkes," he whispered as he hastily crammed the Sorting Hat back on his head. "I got your feather," Harry told the Hat excitedly. He was very curious on what the Hat would do with a Phoenix Feather.

Thank goodness! I thought you had left.

"I had to talk with Fawkes," said Harry.

You have one of its feathers, correct?

"Yes," answered Harry.

Please drop it into the Hat.

Automatically, Harry pulled off the Sorting Hat and turned it upside down. Just as he had dropped the Phoenix feather into it, a cold thought suddenly occurred to him. The Hat had told him to drop the feather into the Hat, not into its self!

Alarmed, Harry tried to fish out the feather but it was too late. Bright lights shot out of the Sorting Hat and blinded him. He stepped back instinctively and yelped when his foot slipped, causing him to lose his balance. As he fell to the floor, Harry felt the Hat jerk out of his hand.

**Chapter Two: The Founders  
**

"Yes, it worked!" Harry heard someone shout, and he rubbed at his eyes before opening them to see the back of a tall thin silver-haired man standing in front of him.

"Oh no...," Harry heard someone else say, "It actually worked..." Whoever it was sounded stunned and wary.

"Hah!" The man in front of him said in a very satisfied tone of voice, "Pay up, Godric, you lost!"

Harry's eyes widened. _Godric?_ The bad feeling he had worsened fourfold.

"And just how am I suppose to pay you, Salazar?" Said Godric, while Harry's stomach sank, "Or did you include for us to bring money in your spell? Didn't you say we couldn't even bring our sources?"

Salazar, the man standing directly in front of Harry, paused. "Oh..." He sounded sheepish, then he said smartly, "Regardless, I won the wager. Admit it, Godric."

Harry heard a reluctant consenting sound from Godric. Then someone else said, "Thank goodness, we have our clothes at least." It was a warm and an amused feminine voice.

"I wouldn't allow it otherwise," another woman said, this one stronger and stricter, "and fortunately for you as well, Salazar."

"Why are you picking on me, Helga..." Salazar, much to Harry's disbelief, actually sounded doleful. "That's Godric's hobby," he added tritely.

"That's because Godric doesn't go around bending and breaking rules," Helga said severely. "For a grown man, your behavior is worse than a twelve year old."

Salazar sniffled, making Harry choke as he said in a hurt tone, "Here, I have just accomplished something no wizard or witch has ever done before in the history of magic, and all you three do is criticize me..."

"I'm not criticizing you, Salazar," said the unnamed woman immediately, but Harry knew it could be none other than Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Thank you very much, Rowena," said Salazar affectionately. Harry's stomach cramped. He was in so much trouble.

"Oh..." Salazar paused. "Where is the one who brought us here...?"

At that moment, Harry wished he could disappear or at least turn invisible. (_Why didn't I bring my Invisibility Cloak?!_) His back pressed against the wall when Salazar turned and saw him.

"There you are!" laughed Salazar while Harry stared at him, utterly amazed. This wasn't the face of Salazar Slytherin he had expected. This man's face was lively and clean-shaven, not at all like the old monkeyish bearded visage on the statue he had seen in the Chamber of Secrets. And the most startling thing of all was his emerald green eyes that twinkled mischievously at Harry.

Harry's jaw dropped, and a soft strangled scream came out of his mouth. Salazar's brilliant green eyes widened with concern. "Are you hurt, boy?" He said gently, kneeling down in front of Harry. Harry quickly shook his head, still gaping at Salazar Slytherin.

"Salazar, is he all right?" Rowena asked, and Salazar glanced back to his companions. "He's all right. Just overcome with the excitement of meeting yours truly," he said blandly.

"Ye gads!" exclaimed Godric, "Your head cannot possibly get any bigger."

"At least *mine* is bigger than yours, Godric."

"Salazar!" Helga reproached, and over Salazar's shoulder, Harry could see Rowena Ravenclaw blush prettily. She noticed him staring and smiled at him warmly. No wonder the Sorting Hat referred to her as Fair Ravenclaw, for beautiful she was indeed. Slender and delicate with long straight honey-brown hair that fell neatly from her shoulders as she kneeled beside Salazar; gentle blue eyes looked at Harry with concern.

"You fell down," she murmured, "does anything hurt?"

Harry shook his head again quickly, fighting to keep his cheeks from reddening. "I f-fine," he said haltingly.

Salazar chortled. "Another conquest for Ravenclaw!" He declared, earning a poke in the shoulder from Rowena. "Stop it, Salazar, or I shan't speak to you again!" But Harry could see she didn't at all mind being teased by Salazar Slytherin. _Was there something between them..._ Harry wondered wildly.

"Beside," Rowena said, pretending to frown at Salazar, "He's one of yours, I believe."

"Oh yes..." Salazar grinned. "Indeed." He looked back at Harry, who immediately shook his head. "No," blurted Harry, "I'm not a Slytherin." He expected an ugly look to appear on Salazar's face at this revelation, but Salazar blinked and just looked mildly disappointed.

"Not a Slytherin? Too bad. Too bad. Best House you know." He tutted then asked in a curious tone when Harry didn't then inform them which House he belonged in, "What House are you in then, stranger?"

Harry straightened and lifted his chin proudly. "My name is Harry Potter. Sir," he added the title after a short pause, "I am a Gryffindor."

Stunned silence greeted this announcement, and it was Godric who finally broke the quiet. "How can one of mine be a Parselmouth... Salazar! You cheated, didn't you!?"

"No, I didn't! The writing inside the Hat was in Parseltongue as per the conditions of our wager, and I didn't read his mind either."

"Salazar, you are a lying conniving bastard," said Godric bluntly, "you would do anything to get your way."

This time, Harry really did expect Salazar to be angered by this. What he didn't expect though was Salazar exhaling air loudly, standing up and picking up Harry by his shoulders and turning around to present Harry to Godric Gryffindor.

Harry stared at the man who was the founder of his House. Godric Gryffindor wasn't as tall as Salazar Slytherin, and whereas the latter bordered on skinny, Godric was compact and well built. His hair was as fiery red as the Weasley's and rather unruly. His face was squarish; the well-cropped beard he favored no doubt concealed a firm jaw. His clear hazel eyes were direct and focused intently on Harry, who thought of him as akin to King Arthur of Camelot. Harry could easily imagine him holding the sword Harry had used to kill the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry blinked when Salazar nudged him in the back. "Go on," the Slytherin founder said, "say something in Parseltongue." Harry almost snorted then. This was something he would never expect, even in his wildest dream, Slytherin urging him to say something in snake language to Gryffindor.

_Oh... very well then. Maybe this is all a crazy dream_, thought Harry, _I hope_. Pulling his lips back, he hissed something to Godric, who, as Harry expected, frowned, his face darkening in anger as he looked from Harry to Salazar. Of course, how could Godric tell if Harry was indeed speaking in Parseltongue since he didn't know the language himself. It was a conundrum.

"He said he is very honored to meet you, Lord Gryffindor." Harry twisted his head and stared at Rowena, who had translated exactly what he had hissed at Godric.

"... You understand Parseltongue..." Harry said in awe.

Rowena shrugged, bestowing another smile on him. "Salazar taught me Parseltongue," she said simply.

Salazar chuckled. "She is intelligent enough to learn the snake tongue. ... Oh, don't give me that look, Godric. I did try to teach you and Helga."

"This still doesn't explain why a Gryffindor can speak Parseltongue," Godric said, still suspicious.

"Perhaps," said Helga slowly, who had been quiet for a while, "Salazar channeled his power to him through the Hat."

"Oh you two," complained Salazar, finally sounding sharp as Harry expected him to be originally, "if it was that easy to teach the snake tongue, I would have made an army of Parselmouths long ago." Harry didn't have the heart to inform Salazar that power transferring was how Harry came to know how to speak Parseltongue.

"Salazar is right," said Rowena, "it took ages for me to even understand simple expressions." She blushed red when Helga looked at her beadily and said, "Was that all you two were doing during those late-night sessions? Just learning Parseltongue?"

"Helga, stop teasing me!" Rowena clearly didn't take teasing from Helga as well as she took Salazar's jesting. Harry looked at the fourth Founder, Helga Hufflepuff, and found himself being observed just as intently. Helga was a short woman, a little on the plump side with curly blond hair and alert black eyes. Those eyes twinkled when she smiled at Harry, reminding him of Hagrid's eyes.

Godric and Salazar were still arguing over Harry's ability to speak Parseltongue.

"I am telling you this only once more, Godric. I did not break any terms of our agreement. The boy understood Parseltongue before he put on the Hat."

"Salazar," said Godric dryly, "even you would admit that a Gryffindor who can speak snake tongue is very unlikely, even impossible."

Salazar sighed. "I know. I know, Godric. Gryffindors simply do not have enough brains-"

"Watch it, Salazar."

"Apologies. Force of habit, you know... Egad! I just had a frightening thought!"

"What?"

"Obviously," reasoned Salazar with a dead-pan expression, "our two Houses must have gotten closer over the last millennium."

Godric snorted and so did Harry.

_Chapters 1 and 2 have ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	2. Dragons and Wagers

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter Three: Dragons and Wagers  
**

"I don't understand," Harry said to Rowena. He was sitting in one of the armchairs in front of Dumbledore's desk with Lady Ravenclaw sitting in the other chair in front of him.

"How did the four of you get here?" Harry swallowed, nervously glancing at Salazar examining the silver instruments on the tables, at Godric staring at his sword in its glass case (Fawkes was perched on his shoulder) and at Helga looking at the portraits of previous Hogwarts headmasters and mistresses still dozing in their picture frames. Nothing seemed to wake them.

He felt a light touch on his hand and looked back at Rowena who gave him a reassuring smile. "It's not your fault," she said gently, "so don't be worried."

Harry stared at her. How did she know he was feeling guilty about all of this? It was true he was blaming himself for causing even more trouble at Hogwarts. He dreaded having to explain to Dumbledore how he pulled the Four Founders from the Sorting Hat. He didn't want to think about the consequences of what he had done.

"But," Harry blurted, "the four of you shouldn't be here!" He stopped himself from saying they had lived and died more than a thousand years ago. That really wasn't a polite thing to say. A most horrid thought suddenly occurred to Harry. If he pulled the Hogwarts Founders here into the present, then they weren't in the past. He had ruined history!

"Please be calm, Harry," Rowena said soothingly, placing a cool hand on Harry's sweaty and feverish forehead. Harry felt her pause; her fingers gently traced the lightning scar Voldemort had given him. "This is a very powerful curse," she said softly, and Harry jerked his head away from her hand. He had the suspicion that she could read minds, and he definitely didn't want her reading what was in his head.

Slowly, Rowena lowered her hand and placed it back on her lap. "It's all right, Harry, we're not the real Founders so you haven't changed history."

"... Huh?"

Rowena gestured at herself and at her companions. "We're just memories of the real Founders," she explained.

And suddenly, it all made sense to Harry. "Like a diary?" He questioned quickly, looking at Godric, who was holding the decrepit Sorting Hat in his hand, then back to Rowena. They had put some brains in it, didn't they? Putting their memories in the Hat would be child's play to them. Tom Riddle had done the same as a student at Hogwarts.

Rowena smiled at him brilliantly and nodded. Wonderful relief spread quickly through Harry, who collapsed back in his chair and felt so much better. Tampering with time was a very serious offense within and out of the Wizarding World. So much more was kidnapping people from the past, especially very important people like the Hogwarts Four.

"But if you are memories," Harry asked, "how come the four of you are solid?" This level of magic was so much more advanced then Voldemort's diary. These people looked and felt wholly like flesh and blood individuals.

It was Salazar who answered Harry, looking very pleased and proud. "The Phoenix feather," he explained in a quick and excited voice, "gave form to our memories. Any Source would do, like your wand, Harry. But pure and freshly harvested magical substances works better since it will last longer."

Harry blinked at him. "You mean, the four of you will vanish?" He asked, disappointed. As much as their sudden appearance had caused him a great deal of panic, Harry didn't like the idea they would be gone. He found the Founders interesting and actually fun, especially Salazar Slytherin whose personality was so different from what Harry had expected.

Salazar winked at Harry. "We'll be around quite a while, Young Harry," he said with an impish grin, "Fawkes gave us his third feather, I believe."

"How did you know?" Asked Harry curiously.

"Because it's a very strong Source. Only the first three feathers that a Phoenix gives has its full power." Harry was glad that Salazar was elaborating about the topic. He hadn't known that how many times a Phoenix gave a feather mattered.

Salazar continued talking about Sources, keen about the subject matter. "The first twelve hairs plucked from a unicorn's tail are also powerful Sources. Mind its horn, of course. Then, a dragon heartstring is as good as any dragon heartstring since-"

"Salazar," Helga interrupted with an amused smile, "I'm sure Harry doesn't need a lecture on Sources. It's very basic knowledge." Harry fought not to look embarrassed. He hadn't even known what a Source was when Salazar had written on the Hat's inside if Harry had a Source.

For a moment, he thought Salazar was going to tell the others about it, but then he shrugged, inclining his head at Helga. "Sorry," he said, looking a little guilty, "You know, I do get easily carried away."

"Obviously," rumbled Godric, sounding like he, unlike Salazar, would never be carried away by anything. Rowena glanced at him and smiled slightly, murmuring, "Both of you share the same penchant for dangerous beasts."

Godric had the grace to look embarrassed while Salazar chuckled merrily. Helga exclaimed, "Don't remind me, Rowena! I have lost count of how many youngsters I have to mend and put back together in just one week." She aimed her eyes at Harry and said sharply, "Please tell me there are no more dragons on Hogwarts grounds."

Harry nodded immediately, Helga beamed, and Godric's and Salazar's faces fell.

"No more dragons?!" Salazar protested before Godric could. "Why?!"

"Keeping dragons and breeding them was outlawed by the Warlock's Convention of 1709," said Harry meekly.

"But this is Hogwarts," Godric declared, "we've always have dragons!" Harry was glad he wasn't a student when Godric and Salazar were in charge. Seeing how enthusiastic they were about dragons, Harry wondered why they didn't use dragons for their House symbols.

"Because each House had to have a unique animal to represent it." Harry looked to Rowena, who smiled at his startled face and continued explaining, "There wouldn't be any peace if either of them got to have a dragon symbol so Helga and I insisted that neither of them use a dragon for their House insignia." There was now no more doubt about it. Rowena Ravenclaw could read minds.

Helga added with an irritated look, "You should have seen those designs they proposed. Little dragons all around the borders. Dragon patterns for the backgrounds." Harry laughed at that.

Rowena giggled. "In the end, I had to design Salazar's House symbol while Helga did Godric's."

"Well," said Godric, his face ruddy with embarrassment, "dragons are wonderful creatures."

"Yes," agreed Salazar, his eyes glazed over with dragon worship, "Fascinating beasts they are, dragons."

"Hopeless." Helga shook her head.

Harry could barely stop laughing. They were just like Hagrid, loony over dragons. He should really introduce them to Hagrid. Suddenly, Harry sobered abruptly. What was he thinking, chatting with them all this time. He had to tell Dumbledore!

"Fawkes!" Harry stood up quickly, surprising them. "Go find the Headmaster quickly, please!" Fawkes seemed to have been waiting for Harry's command for he immediately unfurled his wings and vanished from Godric's shoulder with a piping note.

"I'm sorry," Harry said to them, feeling quite sheepish, "I've wasted too much of your time." They had waited more than a thousand years after all to see Hogwarts.

"Not at all, Harry," said Godric warmly. He went around the desk and stood near Harry, who sat down back in his chair when Rowena urged him to sit down.

"We enjoy talking with you, Harry," said Rowena with affection, making Harry blushed red again. She was really very pretty.

Harry's mouth dried, and he tried desperately to think of something to say. "W-what was that wager you mentioned about?" He directed the question to Salazar.

Salazar's face lit up, and he smiled smugly at Godric, who glowered at him. "It's like this, Harry," Salazar began with a very mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "I came up with the idea of storing memories, which was very simple, and the Doppelganger spell, a bit more complicated."

Harry paid rapt attention to him as did the other three Founders. (Reluctant attention on Godric's part.)

"What I wanted though was a way for the two spells to work in the distant future, so I needed a vessel for the spells which I would be sure would still exist after a long passage of time."

"The Sorting Hat?" Queried Harry.

"Correct! It was perfect. It was the something I was sure that would still be around and in use as long as Hogwarts stands. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of being polite and asking Godric, here, for permission to experiment with it."

Salazar paused dramatically, eyes lifting from Harry's, and Harry glanced warily at Godric behind him. "Uhm...," Harry ventured hesitantly, "he refused?"

"Damn right I did," grumbled Godric.

"Spoilsport," commented Salazar.

"You were toying with dangerous magic, Salazar!"

"Oh please! You label every spell you can't do as dangerous magic!"

Harry's chair skittered forward suddenly and dumped him into Rowena's lap. Godric had bumped into his chair when he lunged at Salazar.

"Are you saying I'm inept at spell casting?!" Godric shouted furiously.

"I didn't say that, you did!" yelled Salazar.

"Oh, stop it!" Helga shrieked.

His face beet red, Harry looked up just in time to see the diminutive form of Helga Hufflepuff rush in between Godric and Salazar grappling with each other. A moment later, both men were forced apart violently. Godric smashed into the wall, knocking down portraits while Salazar crashed into tables, turning them over. Harry stared at Helga, who did a remarkable impression of a bristling badger whose precious store of honey had been broken into.

"You moronic imbeciles! Behave yourselves!" Both Godric and Salazar actually looked cowed by the much smaller woman, and Harry couldn't blame them. She reminded him of Mrs. Weasley on the warpath.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Brawling like children and in front of a student!"

"Calm down, Helga-"

"Be silent, Godric, and pick up those paintings! Salazar-"

"Yes, Mother," said Salazar with a straight face before scrambling to rearrange tables and replacing the silver objects on top of them.

It was hilarious to see Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin falling over each other to cool down Helga Hufflepuff's hot temper. Harry smiled widely, then remembered he was in Rowena Ravenclaw's lap.

Cheeks stinging hot, Harry quickly pushed himself up, kept his eyes away from Rowena to find Helga looking at him with an amused and sympathetic smile. He ducked his head down, utterly embarrassed and went over to help Godric and Salazar clean up the mess.

As he bend over to help Salazar with a table, the older man flashed him a bright smile and murmured loudly, "Now you can boast to your friends of having known the lovely Lady Ravenclaw up close and personal."

"Sir!" When Rowena laughed, Harry wished the floor would open up and swallow him. Helga's light, "Don't tease the poor boy, Salazar," didn't help at all; and neither did Godric's, "He has excellent taste and timing."

Salazar guffawed and placed his arm around Harry's shoulder comradely. Automatically, Harry buried his red face against the cool silk of Salazar's deep forest green robes. This was another thing he would never imagine doing.

"Sorry that you have to take the brunt of our jokes, Harry," said Salazar to him softly, he sounded worried. After a while, Harry withdrew himself from him and smiled, looking composed. "Thank you, Sir," he said, then added firmly, cheeks flaring again, "And I do consider myself very fortunate."

Salazar looked at him with delight, and Harry felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to Rowena, smiling at him warmly. He allowed himself to be guided back into the chair in front of her. He felt another warm touch on his shoulder and tilted his head up to see Helga looking down at him with a motherly expression.

Joy bubbled inside Harry. The reticence he felt being with the Founders melted away in their acceptance of him. Did they always treat people they have just met the way they treated Harry? That seemed so unlikely yet Harry felt that there was no secrets between and amongst them.

"Now," said Salazar thoughtfully, "where was I before Godric so impolitely interrupted me..." Harry grinned and glanced over to Godric, who was glaring again at Salazar. Helga sighed, her fingers playfully tugging at Harry's hair.

"Ah yes! Godric refused to let me store the spells in his precious hat, so I had to find something else to suit my purpose. However, Godric started to hound me, insisting that I do not go through with it. Now, really... that was very unfair and selfish of him."

Before Godric could defend himself, Rowena intervened, "Godric was worried for Salazar, Harry."

Salazar smirked, "He was worried I would wreck disaster in the future!"

"And you would," said Godric sharply, turning to Harry, "when he stubbornly refused to give up on his project, I reluctantly decided to let him enchant my hat instead on the condition that was the only thing he would use."

Harry could understand Godric's concern. The thought of more than one Salazar Slytherin popping up in the future (one was more than enough) struck Harry as disasters just waiting to happen.

Helga tugged Harry's hair, attracting his attention to her. "It wasn't long before Godric decided it was too dangerous for Salazar to go alone," she said.

Harry grinned at Helga. "I bet you then decided it was too dangerous for just the two of them to go by themselves."

She smiled at him. "Correct, Harry. I insisted to go as well to make sure they behaved."

"Of course," Rowena said graciously, "since the three of them were going, I decided to join in."

Salazar grinned. "The more the merrier!" Then he grimaced. "It almost didn't go through though. Godric was starting to convince me that it was dangerous."

"I did?!" Exclaimed Godric; Salazar ignored him, continuing, "Everything was set and ready. Godric's archaic sword was going to be the Source for the timed Doppelganger spell."

"My sword is still around to this day-"

"Shush, Godric, don't interrupt. It then occurred to me that it would never work if by chance someone managed draw out Godric's sword and didn't return it into the Hat. I insisted on countermeasures."

"Of which Godric, of course, protested," said Helga.

"Of course, I protested," Godric said, "it was dangerous magic and foolhardy in the first place. It would be best for all if it never worked."

"Salazar insisted on adding more spells," Rowena told Harry.

"But Godric was bull-headed." Insulting Godric seemed as natural to Salazar as breathing. "I finally convinced him to let me include a spell that would allow me to communicate to someone in this time, but Godric, eager as always to darken my path, allowed it only if I communicated in Parseltongue. I jumped at the chance before Godric could change his mind (which he often did)."

"Salazar," growled Godric.

"Well, it's true!" Salazar said, looking challengingly at Godric, "You probably never let me set one finger on the Hat after that day, and you were so confident it would never work. You wagered a hundred galleons."

"And he accepted," said Helga nonchalantly, tracing patterns in Harry's hair, "even though both of them knew neither of them would ever collect."

"It was a matter of principle," said Salazar, smiling at Harry, "Now you know how all of this came about, Harry."

Slowly, Harry nodded at him, digesting in his mind all that he had heard. It all sounded incredible and unbelievable, but they were here. Helga Hufflepuff patting Harry's head in an absent-minded fashion. Rowena Ravenclaw was singing softly. Godric Gryffindor was examining his sword, which he had removed from the glass case while Salazar Slytherin was looking at Harry expectantly.

As Harry looked into Salazar's friendly green eyes, he was suddenly overwhelmed by all that had just happened. He would never ever have imagined that he would meet the Founders when he decided a little over an hour ago to come here to talk to Dumbledore.

And where was the Headmaster? He should have been here already.

**Author's note:** I'm worried about Salazar Slytherin. Suddenly, he seems too much to handle

_Chapter 3 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	3. Whys and What fors

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter 4: Whys and What fors**

Harry had dozed off by the time the Headmaster arrived. Rowena looked up from Harry leaning against Salazar to the opening door that revealed an old tall white-haired wizard with an equally white beard tucked into the belt of his robes. There was soft wavering note, and the Phoenix, Fawkes, appeared on the perch beside the door.

Rowena stood up as Godric strode forward to Dumbledore. Rowena knew the Headmaster's name from Harry. He hadn't told her out loud, but his thoughts had been so clear and open he might as well had been shouting at her. He was certainly a Gryffindor. Godric's mind was as noisy.

"Lord Gryffindor." Dumbledore inclined his head respectfully, and Rowena could see that Godric was pleased when Dumbledore didn't seem at all surprised to find the four of them in his office.

"I take it you had been forewarned of our possible arrival," said Godric regally. He frowned ever so slightly when Salazar made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snicker. Salazar winced when Helga pinched his hand.

"Ow! That hurts, Helga!"  
"Behave yourself, Salazar!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement behind half-moon spectacles, and Rowena smiled at him, finding that she liked him already. She watched curiously as Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny scroll. He handed it over to Godric, saying, "This note fell out of your Hat six years ago on this same date."

"Wait..." Salazar looked suspicious. "Godric, didn't we agree not to leave anything that would warn anyone in the future?"

Godric looked uncomfortable. "We must have decided otherwise after you cast the spells," he said gruffly.

Helga quickly grabbed Harry and arranged him to lean against the chair's backrest as Salazar had moved away from them. "This was something we all agreed upon," said Salazar, folding his arms and staring at Godric, "There would be no note, no prophecies, no mention. The last thing we all wanted was for other people to get the same idea."

Godric glanced back at Salazar. "You know I don't know what happened afterwards. We may have decided to send one message to this time as a precaution. We wouldn't want to suddenly appear in a crowd of people."

Salazar scowled, and Rowena quickly added, "I'm certain it is just that, Salazar. You did say you will seal the spells so that no one could tamper with our memories. Our real selves may have later thought it prudent to send a warning, but they couldn't renew the spells or our memories."

Her words seemed to reassure Salazar, but only slightly. Few things bothered the usually unflappable Salazar, and things done behind his back was one of them.

"Well, whatever happened, it's a waste of time to argue about it," interjected Helga quietly, "we are here." Rowena glanced at her thankfully as her words convinced Salazar to let the matter go.

"I suppose that may have had happened," said Salazar grudgingly, "but I would like to see that note, Godric."

Wordlessly, Godric handed the scroll to Salazar, who quickly opened it. Rowena peered over Salazar's arm at it as did Helga on Salazar's other side. It read:

**Please return the sword into the hat after use. ~ Godric Gryffindor**

Salazar gaped at it while Rowena broke into giggles. Helga teased Godric, "That's you all right. Short and to the point."

Godric flushed, grabbing the note from Salazar, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Admit it, Godric, you wanted to come here as badly I did!"

"No, I didn't!" Retorted Godric, his red face matching his dark crimson robes. "I just wanted my sword to be returned properly, that's all," he muttered, jamming the note into his pocket after glancing at it.

Salazar was milking this for all it was worth. "What is with you and your hat?" he laughed, grabbing the Sorting Hat from Godric's other hand and jamming it on his own head. "You're always putting all sorts of things in it!"

Rowena's nose wrinkled. "Salazar, take it off." It was very dirty.

Salazar ducked before Godric could snatch it off. "Give it back! You're just jealous because I thought of the idea first!" Godric was referring to the idea of creating the Sorting Hat.

"True," Salazar admitted honestly, "I was speechless when you came up with such a brilliant and original idea. It was truly ingenious, Godric."

Godric paused. "... You really think so?"

Salazar nodded, looking serious. Slowly, a proud pleased expression came over Godric's face. "Well, thank you very much, Salazar."

"You're welcome, Godric." Salazar smiled, pulling off the Sorting Hat and giving it back to Godric. As Godric took it, he said, "I was shocked that you of all people thought of it."

Oh no... Rowena barely held on to Godric as he tried to reach pass Helga at Salazar who had run behind her.

"You snake! You just had to say it!"

"I couldn't help it! You're just so fun to make fun of!"

"You two are squashing me!"

Rowena managed to jump aside in time. Godric flew back, pass her, nearly colliding into Dumbledore and hitting the door with a loud thump. Salazar fell back, crashing into Harry's chair and jolting the boy awake.

***

Rudely awakened, Harry raised his hand to his forehead and rubbed at his scar. It was an unconscious habit of his. He heard a groan and blinked, looked over his chair's armrest to see Salazar sitting on the floor and rubbing the back of his head. He was wincing.

Harry's eyes widened, and he looked up from Salazar to see Helga fuming at him and at Godric sprawled against the door. What happened- Harry jumped to his feet when he spotted Dumbledore, standing by Godric.

"Headmaster!" Harry was careful not to tread on Salazar as he hurried to get to Dumbledore.

"Harry," said Dumbledore, adjusting his glasses as he looked over Harry.

"Sir," said Harry hurriedly, "I-" Suddenly, his mind went blank, and he couldn't find the words to explain this situation to Dumbledore.

"Relax, Harry," Dumbledore said encouragingly, "Take a deep breath and start from the beginning."

Harry followed Dumbledore's suggestion and took a deep breath. After a few stutters and stumbles, he launched into a quick recollection of what had happened. He decided not to mention Cedric, going straight instead to seeing the Sorting Hat glowing and putting it on, and about the words on the inner side of the Hat, about asking Fawkes' for a feather, about dropping the feather into the Hat and the Four Founders appearing.

He stopped at that, prefering to tell Dumbledore the rest in private: about the memory and Doppelganger spells, about the wager, about the dragons, about his shock that Salazar Slytherin had green eyes and had a great sense of humor, that Rowena Ravenclaw could speak Parseltongue and could read minds, that Godric Gryffindor looks so cool and hates Salazar's guts (this Harry expected), and that Helga Hufflepuff could clean Godric's and Salazar's clocks. 

The last portion Harry felt Dumbledore already knew, and of course Harry wasn't going to tell him that he thought Lady Ravenclaw was drop dead gorgeous.

Harry jumped when Rowena said, "Why, thank you, Harry." He whirled around just as Salazar said, "I do wish you could teach me how to read minds, Rowena."

"You know I wish I could, Salazar," replied Rowena, smiling warmly back at Salazar, who was standing behind her. Harry's mind whirled. The exact nature of their relationship was also another thing he had to ask Dumbledore about.

_Chapter 4 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

**Chapter 5: An Attempt at Nomalcy  
**

Dumbledore had decided to inform the House Heads about the Founders first and summoned the professors to come to his office. Harry was again very impressed with Dumbledore, who acted as though important historical figures visited Hogwarts all the time.

Professor McGonagall reminded Harry of a gold fish, eyes bugged out, mouth opening and closing without a word coming out as she goggled at the Four Founders. Professor Flitwick kept squeaking nonsense words all throughout the gathering and flushed crimson whenever Lady Ravenclaw looked his way. Harry couldn't blame him.

Professor Sprout was beside herself with excitement. She kept babbling, "The Four Founders are here... at Hogwarts... they're back..." and grabbing and shaking already shaken Professor Flitwick. Professor Snape, Harry's least favorite teacher, was stunned, his expression frozen midway between disbelief and refusing to be excited.

"This is Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin," Dumbledore said.

"A pleasure to meet you, Severus!" The look on Snape's face was priceless when Salazar hugged him as a big brother would. Used to Salazar's antics by this time, Harry laughed, earning a murderous glare from Snape still locked in Salazar's embrace.

If Harry hadn't been so busy laughing at Snape, he would have noticed Professor McGonagall's jaw drop, Flitwick falling over in shock and Sprout mumbling, "Now I've seen everything." Harry might have also noticed Rowena Ravenclaw glancing over to the trio and frowning slightly.

The next day, the rest of the staff was informed of the news before breakfast. Harry hadn't been present in the morning meeting, but unlike his fellow Gryffindors and the rest of the students present in the Great Hall that morning, he wasn't surprised when Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and called for all of their attention.

"Wonder what's up. This is the first time he's made an announcement at breakfast," Ron mumbled, chewing on a piece of toast. Hermione stopped eating and observed softly, "Not only that. Look at the others at the staff table."

Harry grinned. The House Heads had had a night to compose themselves, but the rest of the staff had not. Madam Pomfrey, Madam Hooch and Madam Pince were whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Professor Sinastra kept standing up, pausing then sitting back down again. Mr. Filch, Hagrid & Professor Moody weren't at the table, but Harry had a good idea where they might be.

"Students." Dumbledore's voice carried clear and loud to every ear in the Great Hall. "I am pleased as punch to inform all of you that Hogwarts has the honor of having four very distinguished professors as guests."

There was a stir through out the Great Hall as students wondered and murmured to each other. "More teachers?" "About time... too many Double classes in my schedule."

"I hope one of them is going to teach Potions," Neville said hopefully. He wasn't the only one hoping at the Gryffindor table. Snape, in charge of Potions, was always taking points off their House and favoring Slytherin.

The picture of Snape being hugged by Salazar suddenly popped into Harry's head, and he snorted into his cereal, attracting Ron and Hermione's attention.

"Care to tell us the joke, Harry?" Ron nudged his shoulder, and Harry utterly wished he could, but he had sworn to Dumbledore never to tell anyone. 

"Uhm..." Harry was saved from having to lie to his two best friends when Dumbledore continued. "They arrived last evening after supper so they weren't properly introduced during the start of term banquet, but they did arrive in time to observe first classes today." Dumbledore paused, smiling. "Please do inform your schoolmates, who are not here this morning, to be on their best behavior during classes and out of classes. That's all."

Fred Weasley frowned. "Sounds like an inspection or something."

"Inspection?" asked Ron curiously.

Hermione answered before George could, "Magical School Accreditation Inspections. The Ministry may have sent a group of wizards to rate Hogwarts. Of course, Hogwarts always gets accredited."

Lee Jordan nodded. "Yah. I've heard of those. They come around once every six years. I remember there was an inspection in second year."

"I remember that too," George said, "The professors kept on telling us to behave." He suddenly grinned. "The teachers also had to be on their best behavior too. Wouldn't want the accreditation team to catch them being mean and abusive to us poor students."

Fred and George smiled widely at each other. Hermione frowned at them. She had been made a Prefect this year so she was being even stricter than usual on rules and regulations.

Ron grinned at Harry, who was dying to tell them the truth. "Wouldn't it be wonderful," Ron said conspiratorially, "if the inspection team catches Snape being mean and nasty in Potions?"

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply, "The reputation of the entire school will suffer if you joke around in Potions."

Harry barely listened to the ensuing argument that followed between Ron and Hermione. He returned back to eating his breakfast with gusto and happily anticipated the Hogwarts Four visiting his classes.

_Chapter 5 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm16


	4. The Magical School Accreditation Team

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter Six: The Magical School Accreditation Team  
**

As luck may have it, it was in Potions that Harry saw them again. He couldn't help himself but grinned when Professor Flitwick led them in. Rowena and Helga first then Godric following with Salazar next and Mr. Filch in the rear.

Harry sat up straighter as did everyone in his class. Harry kept an eye on Snape, who looked on guard; Harry silently prayed for a repeat performance by Salazar. He was disappointed when the Slytherin Founder was behaving himself instead.

"Class," squeaked Professor Flitwick, "These are Professors Regius, Hawthorn, Gloucester & Scaevola. They will be observing your Potions class with Professor Snape."

The Gryffindors greeted them politely, and Flitwick and Filch lead them towards the rear of the classroom. Harry looked back as they seated themselves and couldn't help but noticed how serious they all looked. They, in fact, looked so strict that even Ron decided not to go through with his plan of upsetting Snape. Ron didn't have reason to misbehave during class either since Snape was being uncharacteristically nice and even personally guided Neville in brewing today's lesson, Promethean Potion.

It was a particularly useful potion since who ever drunk it would be immune for some time against fire and some physical attacks.

"You first, Longbottom," Snape said when Neville's potion had turned a bright neon red. Neville gave him a frightened look, but obediently drank a little of it. He hiccupped after swallowing and shouted fearfully when Snape pulled out an iron poker from behind his desk.

"Save me!" Neville squealed and ran behind Hermione for protection. Harry was frozen, staring at Snape and wondering if he really would go after Neville.

"Potter."  
"Yes, Professor Snape?"

Snape gave him a tight smile and held out the poker to him. "You test if Neville's potion was done right."

The Gryffindors relaxed as Harry walked over to Snape and took the poker. Harry had to pull twice before Snape would let him have it, and he swallowed reflexively at the dark vengeful look in Snape's black eyes. Harry definitely preferred Salazar Slytherin's friendly green eyes.

"It's all right, Neville," Harry whispered when he reached Hermione. Neville was still cowering behind her.

"Neville," Ron suddenly said sharply, "have a little more backbone, will you? Remember you're a Gryffindor!" Harry glanced at his best friend, startled by his words, then quickly shot a look at Godric who was frowning.

What could he be thinking, Harry thought, suddenly feeling as impatient with Neville as Ron was. Was this Snape's plan all along then... He could feel a burning spot on the back of his head where he imagined Snape's eyes were boring through. It would be just like Snape to make their class look disappointing in Godric's eyes.

Harry breathed easier when Neville came out from behind Hermione. Cowed by Ron's words, he straightened his posture and nodded bravely at Harry. "Go ahead, Harry," he said, without a quaver. However, he winced when Harry poked him in the stomach gently with the poker.

"... Hey!" Neville's eyes snapped opened, and he grinned. "I didn't feel a thing at all!"

The class broke out in laughter and cheers and began tasting their own potions. Harry had barely swallowed his potion when he felt something brush his shoulder. He glanced aside and saw Ron grinning at him and holding one his school books in his hands.

"You didn't even flinched when I smacked you!" Ron said with amazement, and Harry realized that Ron had hit him with his book.

"Let me try!" Harry grabbed his Potions book and hit Ron right on his head. Ron just shook his head, still grinning. "A pillow fight has much more whomp. This stuff is great!"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and it would be really useful during Quidditch too against those bludgers."

Soon, all the students were testing the effects of the Promethean Potion by hitting each other. Hermione even tried to burn her hand by placing it directly in her cauldron's fire.

"Class," Harry heard Snape over the din, "the potion will wear off in six-"

"Ow!" yelped Neville, grabbing at his shoulder, where he had been daring people to punch him. Ron pulled back quickly before he could hit him a second time. Everyone was soon backing away from one another and nursing injuries.

Later, in the hallway outside Potions, Ron was cursing softly under his breath and clutching at his head. "Why'd he only tell us *after* that it doesn't work properly with non-metallic objects!"

Harry nodded in agreement and winced, his shoulder was throbbing in pain where Ron had hit him several times with his book. Only Hermione emerged from the classroom unscathed.

"Well," Hermione said with a knowledgeable expression, "Professor Snape did say that the potion only works against fire and some physical attacks, and I did read the lesson in advance."

"You could have warned us," Ron complained, groaning loudly, "Harry, I wish you didn't hit my head so hard!"

"Sorry, Ron." But Harry didn't sound apologetic. His own shoulder was also hurting.

Hermione wasn't sorry either. "You two shouldn't have started hitting each other so quickly. Didn't you even wonder why Professor Snape took out an iron poker? The Promethean Potion is only effective against-"

"Wait a minute, will you, Hermione?" Ron said scathingly, "Let me get out a scroll and pen to write everything you say down. That way I don't have to do Snape's assignment later."

"Oh! You idiot!" Hermione left them in a huff. As she disappeared up the stairs, Harry stared at his angry best friend.

"Ron," Harry started then stopped when Ron shook his head. "I know, I know, Harry," he said, suddenly looking very tired, "I shouldn't have acted that way to her. I'll go after her right away and apologize."

Harry just nodded silently as Ron went after Hermione. He decided to let them have some time before coming up after them. Suddenly, the door beside him swung open.

He looked aside to see Salazar coming out rather sneakily and closing the dungeon door quickly. He spotted Harry. "Hello, Harry," he murmured, looking around. The serious strict facade he had been wearing throughout Potions fell away when he saw that he and Harry were alone in the hallway. Mischief twinkled again in bright green eyes.

Harry grinned at him then turned serious. "What are you doing out here, Professor Scaevola?" He said politely, keeping his expression bland. "Shouldn't you be with the others?" They, Flitwick and Filch had been talking with Snape when the Gryffindors left the classroom.

Salazar's face filled with mock horror. "Did they tell you to keep an eye on me too?! Don't believe everything they say about me! They exaggerate I tell you!" Then, he chuckled, patting Harry's right shoulder fondly. "Don't worry, Harry, I'll behave. I just came out here to clear my head a bit. I don't take very well to potion fumes."

Harry's eyes widened, surprised. "You don't like potions?" He asked curiously.

Salazar shook his head. "That's the girls' forte, not mine and Godr-," he broke off, rolling his eyes ceilingward, "Gloucester's." Salazar seemed very amused by Godric's new name. Harry was about to ask him about it, when the door opened again and out came Professor Flitwick.

"Oh, there you are, Professor Scaevola!" Flitwick said in his tinny voice, "Professor Gloucester wants you back in." Salazar snorted at the mention of the name again and said in a lazy tone, "Tell him, I'm not going back in there to listen to him complain about Severus' method of teaching. Remind him he's not a Potions Master."

So, Godric is defending his House. Harry thought that it was very nice of him to do that, and suddenly he wanted to see how Snape was reacting to Godric's criticism. ... _Oh well._ Harry decided it was good enough to know that Snape was getting trouble from one of the Founders.

Meanwhile, Flitwick agonized on whether to go back in and tell Godric what Salazar told Flitwick to tell Godric or to persuade Salazar to return to the classroom as Godric had asked him. Harry felt Flitwick wouldn't hesitate on what to do if it had been Rowena Ravenclaw who made the order.

Fortunately for Flitwick, Salazar acquiesced, saying, "Never mind. I'll go back in." Flitwick looked relieved and went back in. Salazar looked back at Harry and smiled. "Well, I must be off to be bored with the others." He gave Harry a farewell pat on the head. "I hope to see you again soon, Harry."

"Same to you, Sir," Harry said softly as Salazar went back inside the dungeon. As the door swung closed, Harry discovered that he was beginning to like the Slytherin Founder more than his own House's Founder.

Supper that day was nosier than usual. Students, surprisingly enough were talking about their lessons and comparing them. The Magical School Accreditation Team, as most of the students called them, was dining with the faculty and staff at the head table.

Harry kept raising his head to watch the Founders eat.

"Can you believe it?! Fred said excitedly, "McGonagall actually taught us Mind Switching in Transfigurations!"

Hermione squealed, "Mind Switching?! You're so lucky!"

Harry was puzzled. "Mind Switching..."

Ron grimaced. "Who'd be crazy enough to want to switch minds?"

_Who indeed?_ Agreed Harry silently, then said aloud, "That sounds very dangerous." He shuddered suddenly. _What if Voldemort decided to switch minds with me- Don't think about it!_ There was some sort of connection between Harry and the Dark wizard, and he didn't want Voldemort getting ideas from him.

"It's not too dangerous," George told Harry, "the people who are going switch minds have to be both willing to do it."

"Yes," added Lee, "it's a tandem spell. Both parties has to cast at the same time or it won't work."

"Oh, okay." Harry was reassured. There was no way he would ever be willing to switch minds with Voldemort.

Hermione was asking Fred, "But isn't Mind Switching really advanced magic? It isn't included in the curriculum."

"And how would you know that?" Ron asked her.

"I borrowed and read Percy's school books in his last year here. Learning Mind Switching counts as extra credit," she answered.

"That's right." George gave Hermione a look of admiration. Harry felt Ron, beside him, tense. "That's why we were excited," Fred continued, "McGonagall is teaching us really advanced magic!"

"It must be because of the Accreditation Team," said Lee, "The teachers are out to impress them."

George nodded, then looked a little puzzled. "They weren't so gung ho about it the last time though, just told us to behave a lot..." But he let it go quickly and grinned. "But that was six years ago and when in second year, you really can't tell yet which spells are hard to do from the ones that are really hard to do."

Hermione contributed eagerly, "Professor Snape also gave us an advanced lesson today in Potions. The Promethean Potion is supposed to be one of the last potions to be studied next term."

"Ow!" Said Lee feelingly, "Then Snape got you too, didn't he?"

"Yes," chorused Harry and Ron. There were similar affirmations from the other fifth year Gryffindors.

"We were going to warn all of you about that next term," said Fred.

"You look like you're the only one okay about it," said George to Hermione, who was sitting across from him.

"Don't worry about her," muttered Ron darkly, "Hermione was the only one Snape didn't get.

With that, Ron and Hermione were not on speaking terms for the rest of the evening. Harry was tempted to shake some sense into Ron. He couldn't believe that Ron was actually being jealous of George. Harry didn't even want to know whatever Ron was thinking was going on between his older brother and Hermione.

In the Gryffindor common room, students were still talking about their lessons except for Ron who had gone up ahead to the fifth year boys' dormitory to sulk. Hermione, Harry knew, was just as upset as Ron and was trying to distract herself by asking the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan to teach her Mind Switching.

Harry was just glad that Ron wasn't there to hear George suggest to Hermione that they pair up to do the spells while Fred and Lee demonstrated first.

"This way," George said jovially, "you can be sure their minds really switched, and that we're not only pulling your leg."

"Oh," Hermione remarked, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Lee is unofficially the third Weasley Twin."

"Ouch!" Lee winced exaggeratedly, "I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted."

Fortunately for Lee, before the Twins could pounce on him, the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, and Professor McGonagall climb in.

"Gryffindors!" called out McGonagall commandingly. Students looked at her curiously, stopping whatever they were doing. She sounded like she was announcing the arrival of someone important like the Headmaster.

Harry immediately came to attention when Godric Gryffindor entered the common room.

_Chapter 6 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	5. A Crack in the Crystal

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter Seven: A Crack in the Crystal  
**

"Everyone," Professor McGonagall had said, "I hope you all don't mind, but Professor Gloucester requested to spend this evening with you. He was a Gryffindor himself."

Harry wondered how she had managed to say that last bit with such a straight face.

He supposed that he should have expected that Godric would want to visit Gryffindor Tower, but the sight of his House's founder actually walking, looking around their common room, striking polite conversation with the students... It was almost too much for Harry's self-control.

_Everyone should know who he really is,_ thought Harry, starting to feel frantic as Seamus Finnigan cheerfully challenged Godric to game of wizard chess when the older man showed interest in the game he and Dean Thomas were playing. Dean was more than happy to forfeit his place to Godric (he was losing badly), saying he had to go up to their dormitory and put up a new West Ham poster.

_Ron should play chess with Godric!_ By then, Harry felt more than a little crazy.

"West Ham?" Godric asked curiously.

Used to most wizards not knowing about soccer, Dean replied, "They're a muggle team, not a quidditch team."

"What is quidditch?" queried Godric innocently, shocking everyone who heard him, including Harry who almost screamed, 'HE'S GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!'

"You don't know Quidditch?!" George, Fred and Lee accosted Godric immediately, looking properly horrified for his sake. "How can you not know Quidditch?! It's the greatest game in the world!"

"No, it isn't!" Protested Dean, but the trio ignored him. Acting as one, George promptly grabbed by Godric the shoulders and sat him down in the armchair Dean had recently vacated; Fred zoomed off to their dormitory to get some things; Lee stood in front of Godric, coughing and clearing his throat just as he always did before commentating on a Quidditch game.

Professor McGonagall was very upset. "GEORGE WEASLEY, YOU DO NOT MANHANDLE A PROFESSOR!" Her voice and composure did a complete turn around when she addressed Godric. "I'm so very sorry, Professor Gloucester."

"It's all right, Minerva." Harry and everyone else watched with keen interest as their House Head's face turned an alarming shade of red.

Six seconds later, McGonagall snapped back in character. "Gryffindors, to bed now!"

There was a second of silence, then everyone except Harry and Hermione protested.

"But, Miner- I mean Professor McGonagall, it's only nine-"

"I have more than enough of your cheek, Mr. Weasley! One week's detention for you, your brother and Mr. Jordan! All of you report to Mr. Filch tomorrow!"

"But I haven't done anything!" Howled Lee.

"Harry!"

"Yes, Professor?" said Harry meekly, hoping he won't get detention.

"Please escort Professor Gloucester to his room." McGonagall, still very red, was getting more furious since Fred, who just came back, was also protesting his punishment.

Harry quickly led Godric out of Gryffindor Tower.

***

As he walked alongside Godric, Harry peeked up at him occasionally. Godric's expression was solemn, eyes calmly looking straight forward, his stride at a constant pace. Harry unconsciously copied him, only realizing it when his awkward shuffle turned into a firm walk.

Embarrassed, Harry tried to change back his walking style then suddenly decided not to in mid-step. He ended up being tripped by his own feet. Harry yelped in alarm, falling to his right and automatically reached his hands out to the wall to check his fall.

Strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. Harry closed his eyes and breathed out hard, his heart beating quickly, still recovering from panic.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Godric asked in a concerned voice, his breath tickling Harry's right ear. Harry quickly looked up to see Godric standing behind him, leaning down a little, his hands still firmly on Harry's shoulders. Seeing Godric's worried expression made Harry angry and ashamed of himself for fouling up right in the man's presence.

He pulled away, and Godric released him. Harry turned around as Godric straightened.

"I'm fine, Sir." Harry bit his lower lip when his voice trembled even on only those three syllables. He suddenly felt very nervous and uncertain. Unable to return Godric's steady gaze, Harry looked away and lower, staring instead at a small golden lion pin on Godric's chest. The miniature lion turned its tiny head towards Harry and stared back at him with unblinking ruby eyes.

"Harry," said Godric softly, and reluctantly, Harry broke his staring contest with the lion pin and looked back up at Godric, who smiled at him. It was a warm reassuring smile, and Harry smiled back, feeling less nervous.

Godric's brown eyes lit up with a proud twinkle. "That's much better, Harry. You've been looking edgy ever since we left the tower."

Harry was about to apologize again, but Godric waved it away. He chuckled then, reaching up his right hand to rub the back of his head with a rueful expression. "I have this effect on my students," he said then frowned, "and not only on them. People tend to pussyfoot around me once they know who I am."

_Oh._ Harry's stomach felt lighter._ Not only me then._ Harry was relieved, and he grinned, remembering how Professor McGonagall acted in the common room.

"People tend to look up to you, Sir?" Asked Harry, still grinning.

Godric's smile returned and nodded, not being boastful just confirming that it's always been that way. "Quite," he answered softly, almost in a sigh, "It's a heady experience sometimes, but a heavy responsibility all the time."

_That's why he looks serious most of time_, thought Harry. _Well, what did you expect? That he'd act like Fred and George?_

Godric suddenly shook his head slightly and lowered his hand. He glanced at Harry, and with a small nod, both of them continued on their way.

As they neared the marble staircase that would take them down to the entrance hall, Harry thought that the man walking beside him was every bit what he had expected the founder of his house to be. Harry smiled, getting worked up again, but not because he was nervous as before. He was thrilled that he was with Godric Gryffindor.

A faint peal of laughter echoing from the direction of the entrance hall broke through Harry's reverie. His pace quickened as did Godric's.

"Did that really happen, Sir?" Harry tensed upon hearing that familiar smooth and immensely irritating voice. Despite that it was distorted as an echo, he recognized whose it was immediately.

"It certainly did, Draco." Godric froze for an instant then kept moving. The second voice was Salazar's.

On the top step of the staircase, Harry almost fell down the stairs had Godric not held out an arm to steady him. Draco and Salazar were sitting on the floor right in the middle of the entrance hall. Both of them were facing each other over a small magical blue fire. To Harry, they looked like they were camping out.

Both had heard them coming and looked towards them. Draco looked like he was going to sneer but immediately composed his features when Salazar broke into a wide grin and waved at them to come down.

"Godfrey, Harry, come over and join us!" Salazar called out. Harry glanced at Godric as the older man went down the stairs first. After a few moments' hesitation, Harry followed, eyeing Draco narrowly. The other boy was also looking at him intently.

"What are you two doing here, Sextus?"

"We're waiting for you and the others, of course." Salazar lifted a brow questioningly when Godric continued looking at him suspiciously. Harry couldn't help but smile when Salazar turned a bit and stretched his legs out, his hands reaching back to pillow his head as he laid down full stretch and comfortable on the floor. He tossed Godric a lazy and insolent look before closing his eyes.

Draco was delighted. He was about to follow Salazar when Godric said in a frosty tone, "What I mean is that shouldn't you be in the Slytherin common room?"

"Look who's not in the Gryffindor common room," returned Salazar automatically, keeping his eyes closed.

Godric looked ready to kick Salazar in the ribs when Draco said, "There was an accident in our common room. Goyle slipped in the bathroom and hit his head pretty hard against the floor." Draco sounded like that happened often. 

"Professor Snape had to take him to Madam Pomfrey," continued Draco, his face turning smug, "He asked me to escort Professor Scaevola to his room." Then, Draco looked somewhat uncertain. He glanced at Salazar, saying, "But the Professor forgot where his room was located, and so we came here instead."

Harry could only think that Snape wanted Draco to find out about the Accreditation Professors being actually the Founders. Draco continued explaining to Godric in a doubtful tone, "Professor Scaevola said that he would wait here until you and the others arrive. He said he would ask you where his room was."

It was clear that Draco was getting suspicious about this peculiar arrangement, which even Harry didn't know about. Harry could only curse Snape and Draco silently in his mind. If Draco finds out, his father, Lucius Malfoy, would find out, and that meant Voldemort would know that the Founders were back at Hogwarts!

"Draco kindly offered to keep me company," said Salazar, finally opening his eyes and sitting up. He smiled warmly at Draco. "Thank you, Draco. I am pleased to see that members of my House are as courteous as ever."

Hah! Harry wanted to say as Draco smiled back at Salazar with what Harry thought was a predatory grin. "You're very welcome, Sir," he simpered.

Salazar inclined his head graciously, then stretched long and hard like a cat before standing up and offering a hand up to Draco. "You better get back to your common room," he said as Draco took his hand.

"Oh!" Harry's stomach turned into heavy lead when Draco declared, "I can stay longer, Sir, until Professors Regius and Hawthorn get here. I'd like to get to know you and Professor Gloucester better. I think you two are so interesting!" 

Harry wanted to throw up.

"Thank you, Draco," Salazar said kindly but firmly, "but you and Harry will be missed by your friends. You should both go back to your rooms."

Taking the opportunity, Harry lunged forward and grabbed Draco's sleeve, intending to drag the other boy down to the dungeons if he had too. But Draco jerked his hand away and said loudly, "But I have so much to tell you! At least let me pay back for the interesting story you told me."

Harry quickly seized Draco's wrist just as Draco said, "Do you know that Harry, here, killed a boy?"

Suddenly, Harry felt very cold.

"Harry killed someone?" Godric's voice sounded so faint to Harry. There was a roaring in his ears. White shrouded his vision, and he couldn't see anything. He didn't notice he was gripping Draco's wrist so hard that the other boy's hand had turned very white.

"Yes," Draco winced and tried to pull his hand away. Harry wondered distractedly why Draco's voice, on the other hand, seemed so loud. Every word he was saying cut into Harry like a sharp knife.

"Potter!" hissed Draco, "Let me go!"

"Harry, you better let go of Draco's hand." Even Salazar's voice was so faint Harry could barely hear him.

He felt someone grab his hand and loosened his grip on Draco's wrist. Draco immediately wrenched his hand away.

"Harry," someone whispered. He felt hands rest on his shoulders and squeezed reassuringly, but Harry didn't feel comforted.

"... I hate you," Harry whispered, barely hearing his own words in his ears, but they echoed again and again in his heart.

"Harry." Again another whisper, a gentle shake this time, and suddenly his vision cleared. He could see Godric's face right in front of him. Hazel eyes looked relieved when Harry finally noticed him.

"Thank goodness!" exclaimed Godric, but Harry was looking pass him at Draco who was holding his hand with a look of pain in his eyes. Salazar was also in front of him just as Godric was with Harry.

"I hate you," repeated Harry again, this time louder and Draco and Salazar looked at him. Draco sneered despite the pain he was in.

"What's the matter, Potter? Cedric Diggory not good enough to be your victim?"

Harry's right hand dug into his pocket and whipped out his wand. He heard Godric yell. Draco's sneering expression dissolving into fear was all that Harry saw as he pointed his wand and screamed, "CRUCIO!"

To be continued.  
  
**Notes:**  
  
[Why Cruciatus and not Furnunculus]

It would change everything, and this situation was more difficult for Harry than the time Draco insulted Cedric's memory on the Hogswart Express at the end of Book 4.

Draco told Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin that Harry killed someone. There, right beside Harry, Draco told Gryffindor, whom Harry truly admired, that he had killed someone. Gryffindor is one of the original founders of Hogswart, a very important historical figure in the Wizarding World, akin to President Abraham Lincoln in the Muggle World.

Also, Harry does have a vengeful side. We saw that side of him in Book 3: PoA when he wanted to kill Sirius. In Book 4: Voldemort tortured Harry with Crucio, and Voldemort got away with it. No one was there to protect Harry. The Cruciatus Curse may be one of the Unforgivable Curses, but that law certainly doesn't hinder Dark wizards from using it.

Something died inside Harry when Wormtail killed Cedric. The experience has hardened him. He is no longer just a boy who had lost his parents. He had also inadvertently caused the death of another boy. Then, along comes Draco who is just so mean and nasty and who, if given the chance, wouldn't hesitate to cast Crucio on Harry. Then he blithely says to Godric and Salazar that Harry killed a boy. With that, Harry was thrown back to that time when he realized that Cedric was dead.

That's the serious explanation. Now, here's the not serious explanation.

I thought very hard on which curse Harry would perform. It had to be something dramatic, something that would show that Harry is really pissed off. Something serious.

Here's what went through my head if Harry used a curse like Furnunculus or Stupefy.

Harry curses Draco. Draco counterattacks. A duel commences and ends when one of them finally gets knocked out or both at the same time.

Other possible outcomes:

1. Godric and Salazar tries to stop them or stops them.

Because fighting in the hallways is unbecoming of a Hogswart student. Because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will immediately pin the blame on them if they don't. It's their responsibility to protect their students.

2. They start betting on who would win and cheers on their respective students

Note: This will only happen if they clean forgot what Rowena and Helga would do to them when they find out. Or if they are willing to risk that Rowena and Helga will not find out.

3. They start blaming each other resulting in utter chaos. And if worse come to worse, they'll borrow Harry's and Draco's wands and...  
  
**End Note**

_Chapter 7 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	6. The Lion and the Serpent

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter Eight: The Lion and the Serpent**  


"CRUCIO!"

A scream tore from Draco. Harry's muscles locked. In the corner of his eye, he saw Godric's left hand rose from his right shoulder, moving very slowly. Everything was moving so slowly. Draco's head jerked back, his eyes clenched close, his mouth opened wide still screaming though no sound came out now.

All Harry could think was that Draco deserved it. Suddenly, waves of green rushed over Draco whose scream died abruptly. Another scream started then ceased when Godric finally knocked Harry's arm away.

Harry blacked out just as Godric shouted, "Salazar!"

***

Godric caught Harry as the boy tumbled forward into his arms. He quickly looked him over, finding that he had just passed out. He hurriedly but with utmost care lowered Harry to the floor then quickly went over to Salazar who had collapsed, clutching Draco against him in a protective embrace. Both were also unconscious.

He bent over, grabbing Salazar's shoulder and shook the other man. When he didn't awakened, Godric was more than a little alarmed.

That was just Cruciatus, Godric thought as he quickly examined Draco. A bare second burst... Godric had once witnessed Salazar handle a burst twelve times the time without going down to his knees or screaming, and Harry was only a student, still a boy, not yet a full-fledged wizard. Harry's Crucio cannot be so powerful as to affect Salazar so quickly and so intensely.

_But he is not the real Salazar... he and I are just memories... we are much more vulnerable and far weaker than the real us..._ reasoned Godric, keeping his calm and his mind focused, stubbornly refusing to let panic cloud his mind or control his emotions. He paused over Draco, noticing that the boy had managed to withdraw his wand all the way out of his pocket before Harry hit him.

Quick reflexes, Godric mused absent-mindedly, but not quick enough. He took Draco's wand and cast Ennervate on Salazar, who twitched for several moments before opening his eyes. He stared up at Godric and blinked.

"... What happened?" he asked.

"You screamed like a girl and then fainted," answered Godric solemnly.

Salazar froze. "No, I did not!" he snapped.

Godric tapped Salazar's forehead with Draco's wand. "Lower your voice, idiot," he muttered, "no one has come out to see who's making all the noise, but if the girls find out that a student used Crucio on another student while we were around, they'll-"

"I know. You don't have to remind me." Salazar looked scared. He held Draco closer, shivered and mumbled, "Hoggy Warty."

Godric cringed. 

***

"Do you think they are all right?" Salazar asked as he laid Draco down on the bed. Godric was putting Harry in the next bed.

"They should be," murmured Godric as he lifted the covers over Harry, but Salazar looked worried as he examined Draco.

"Crucio affected him so quickly," Salazar trailed off uncertainly as he brushed strands of silver hair off Draco's face.

"He's still very young," said Godric reassuringly, then he also looked worried. "I'm more concerned about Harry. What Draco said..."

"About him killing a boy?"

"Yes-"

There was a noise from the adjacent room. Through the door, which they had left open, they could hear Rowena and Helga arriving.

"- Helga, you look upset. What happened?"

"I found out that last year, one of my Hufflepuffs was murdered by someone called You-Know-Who."

"You-Know-Who?"

"Yes, before I could ask more about this You-Know-Who from my students, Professor Sprout took me aside and told me that it would be too suspicious if I started asking about You-Know-Who." Helga sounded very irritated and very angry. "She wouldn't tell me much about this You-Know-Who character either, even his real name. Whoever he is, I'm going to give him hell for what he did!"

Then, there was silence, and Salazar knew that Rowena and Helga had gone into another room. Salazar looked over to Godric, who was staring at Harry.

***

"Damn... Locked. It won't open."

Harry's eyes opened to see a colorful picture painted on the ceiling. It was a painting of lion caught in the coils of a giant snake. As Harry watched, the lion swiped at the snake's head, batting it away with its paws. The snake countered by tightening its coils around the lion.

The lion struggled to get away, but it was futile. The snake's hold on it was too powerful, and the lion soon stopped moving and lay still in the snake's embrace.

"He didn't return my wand!" Harry tore his eyes from the ceiling to see Draco glaring at the door. A second later, he kicked at it very hard.

Harry sat up abruptly and stared at Draco, who was now hopping on one foot and clutching at his hurt foot, muttering in pain.

"Draco," whispered Harry, stumbling off the bed. Draco heard him and turned with a sneer. "Well! If it isn't Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, soon to be the youngest wizard ever sent to Azkaban!"

Terrible fear overwhelmed Harry, and he collapsed to end up sitting on the floor.

Azkaban... they will send me to Azkaban for casting the Cruciatus Curse on Draco.

He felt tears well up in his eyes and quietly he let them fall. It was over for him.

***

He'd been waiting for this moment ever since Harry rejected his offer of friendship. Draco smirked victoriously as Harry fell dejectedly to the floor.

Finally, he had beaten Harry Potter! It was all he had wanted. Getting hit by the Cruciatus Curse was worth it. The momentary excruciating pain was nothing compared to the triumph he now felt at finally besting the Boy who Lived.

It was even better when Harry started crying. Watching those fat drops of tears rolling down his cheeks reminded him of fat Moaning Myrtle.

Draco was about to jeer on the resemblance when something bothered him. He frowned, his smirk fading. There was something wrong here.

Maybe it was those ugly glasses Potter was wearing. He couldn't see the other boy's eyes because they were all fogged up. He stalked to Harry and ripped them off.

Harry didn't even seem to notice. He kept staring at the floor. With an impatient snarl, Draco grasped and lifted Harry's wet dripping chin.

He froze when he saw Harry's eyes. They were so empty. Nothing was in them. There was no emotion Draco could see in them. Not even fear or sadness. Blank green emerald eyes stared up at Draco without a shimmer. The only sign of life was the tears that continue to well and fall.

Abruptly, he let Harry go as something else disturbed him. There was no sound, no hiccups, no sobs from the crying boy.

Suddenly, Draco felt sick and terrible, and he did the only one thing he felt he could do. He slapped Harry.

...

"I'm sorry..." whispered Harry. Draco relaxed as unfocused green eyes raised to meet his. He's going to say sorry to me now, Draco expected, anticipating laughing into Harry's face and telling him he's still going to Azkaban.

"I'm so sorry, Cedric."

... What?! Shocked, Draco backed off as Harry lowered his head and began to shake.

"I shouldn't have told you to take the cup with me!" Sobbed Harry, increasing remorse in every word, "Why did I tell you to take the cup with me?! Why did I have to be so fair?! If only I had just been a little greedy, just a little selfish, you wouldn't be dead!" Harry was now on his knees, his left hand supporting him, his right hand curled into a fist hitting the floor.

"No!" Harry derided himself violently, "I just had to be perfect! Generous always fair and good sportsmanship! I had to be Perfect Potter instead! And because of that, you're dead!"

He stopped all of a sudden, the knuckles of his right hand bruised and bleeding badly. He stared at the shiny floor streaked wet with tears and blood. He stared blindly at his distorted reflection on it.

Somehow, Draco knew what Harry was going to do, and he kept the other boy from beating his face into the ground.

***

Harry kept on crying out in his sleep. Draco found himself jumping at every little sound Harry made and got angry at himself for being worried about the other boy.

He couldn't leave Harry on the floor. Just couldn't. He wound up lifting (and cursing) Harry from the floor and putting him on the bed. 

The injury on Harry's right arm also bothered him too much to leave untended. Since he didn't have his wand, he used a healing potion. He always carried a small unbreakable vial of it around with him. Professor Snape insisted that all Slytherins always carried some of the potion in case of emergencies and injuries. He wanted them to be properly equipped and to be self-sufficient, especially since there was an underlying discrimination in Hogwarts against their House. Madam Pomfrey would never turn away any student in need of medical treatment, but she had also made it quite clear that she disliked Slytherins in general.

As the bruised and battered flesh smoked and began to fuse together, Draco stoppered the potion vial and put it back in his pocket. He took a deep breath and released it huffily, thinking that Snape would probably hex him if he ever found out he helped Harry. Draco, himself, was finding it hard to believe he kept Harry from smashing his face against the floor.

Not wanting to think about and start regretting what he had prevented, Draco occupied himself by looking around the room. It was a large round airy bedroom for two with the two beds occupying the center of the room. Waist high shelves half-filled with books circled around the room while windows covered most of the remaining wall space up to the ceiling. 

The painting on the ceiling caught Draco's eye. A large golden lion was treading on a writhing silver serpent. The serpent was undulating its coils, struggling to get the lion off of it, but it was clearly getting weaker. The painting bothered Draco, and he looked away.

Harry was shaking again. His face was even paler than Draco's skin. Automatically, Draco placed the back of his hand against Harry's neck and jerked it away. Harry's skin was like ice. He began pulling the sheets off the other bed to cover Harry.

The door slammed open, and Draco looked up to see Professors Regius and Hawthorn come in followed by the two men who had brought Harry and him here.

Regius quickly pulled Draco aside so that Hawthorn could look over Harry. Hawthorn looked furious and kept muttering words like idiots, imbeciles, morons, numbskulls, under her breath.

Regius firmly tugged Draco towards the door, saying, "Draco, you better leave now." Draco glanced at her when she asked Scaevola to take him outside.

Without thought, he stated, "I know who you four really are."

Regius gasped. Gloucester inhaled sharply. Hawthorn fell quiet. Scaevola froze, his eyes locking on Draco. He heard another soft whimper from Harry.

Draco pulled his arm free from Regius and walked over to stand in front of Scaevola. Draco lifted his head and looked into sharp green eyes, which measured him shrewdly.

"You're Lord Slytherin, aren't you?" Draco said challengingly.

...

Salazar's eyes gleamed thoughtfully, and a small genial smile curved his lips. "What," he question softly, "gave you that idea, Draco?"

Draco's eyes flicked towards Godric, who was eyeing Draco and Salazar suspiciously. Draco jerked his head towards Godric. "Him," he answered bluntly, "he called out your name when you fell down."

"... Oh, did he now?" Salazar's eyes slid over to Godric who was plainly stunned.

"How did you-" Godric started then asked demandingly, "How did you know that? You were unconscious from the Cruciatus Curse."

Draco gave Godric an insolent look and said in a frosty tone, "I pretended to pass out."

"What?!" shouted Godric, angered by this obvious display of disrespect. Draco was about to sneer at him when Salazar yelled delightedly.

"I knew it!"

Draco jumped when Salazar suddenly embraced him. "I knew something was off! You fell too quickly to the Cruciatus Curse!" Draco found himself dazedly clutching at Salazar's robes as the enthused man hugged him and tousled his hair proudly.

"Salazar!" Godric was infuriated. "He deliberately provoked Harry!"

"You can't blame him, Godric. Gryffindors are so fun and so easy to provoke. Just like you."

"You saw how upset Harry was!"

"Godric, Harry is upset for inadvertently causing the death of this Cedric Diggory and clearly has not come to terms with it."

"That still doesn't make it right for Draco to throw it in his face, Salazar!" Godric snapped.

"They are rivals, Godric. There is no right or wrong in war, love and schoolboy quarrels. Besides... Harry threw the first spell. You, Gryffindors, are always so quick to use your wands."

"And you, Slytherins, need to wash your foul mouths out with soap!"

"What wit!" declared Salazar sarcastically. "It's little wonder you, Gryffindors, resort to magic so quick-"

Salazar pushed Draco aside as Godric charged at him, fists flying.

"I don't need magic to deal with you!"

"How so like Gryffindor to turn physical rather than lose in a contest of words!"

"Shut up, Slytherin!"

His mouth opened slightly in shock, a mute Draco watched them. Behind him, Rowena sighed, utterly exasperated with them yet at the same time, bemused. She couldn't help herself.

Helga harrumphed loudly, attracting her attention.

"How is Harry, Helga?"

"He's sleeping soundly for now. Poor boy."

"Yes, I fear he punishes himself too much."

Draco glanced at them with an unreadable expression on his face.

To be continued.  
  
**Notes:**  
  
To Godric and Salazar, Crucio is just a very nasty but extremely effective spell. In their time, it is used commonly outside of Hogwarts. Inside the school, its usage is banned by Helga and Rowena. I'll be writing a ficlet on how Salazar convinced Godric that they should teach the Cruciatus Curse to their students. Helga would kill them if she ever finds out about it. Rowena doesn't like it either, but she knows about it. This is why Godric and Salazar wanted to keep it a secret that Harry cast Crucio on Draco.  
  
**End Notes**

_Chapter 8 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	7. Hidden

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter Nine: Hidden  
**

Rowena didn't trust Draco. Slytherins were the most adept of the Houses in hiding what they thought. Salazar had once told her that since he couldn't read minds, he would at least try to hide what he was thinking from her and also teach his House accordingly. 

"Guard your thoughts, think carefully," he would often say to his Slytherins. Then he would grin and jokingly tell them to beware her Ravenclaws the most. "Parseltongue is to the Slytherins, and Mindread is to the Ravenclaws," he'd drone. However, he would deliberately omit to mention to them that only one Mindreader was known to have existed, and that one person was Rowena Ravenclaw.

Rumors flared, stories told of Ravenclaws being able to read minds, none of which was ever proven of course. Still, Slytherins tend to regard Ravenclaws with suspicion. That impression of her House has since disappeared over the thousand years. Mindread was now considered no more than as a myth.

Salazar would be pleased to know, if she ever thought it prudent to tell him, that his House had finally produced a mind she couldn't read.

***

Draco lay flat on his stomach, knuckles against his chin as he looked over the long side of the bed. In the six-foot space in between Draco's and Harry's beds, Salazar and Godric were sprawled on the floor and playing pick up sticks.

The game consisted of thirty-six slender sticks: one white, one black, three reds, three greens, three blues, three yellows, six violets, nine oranges and seven random sticks. The object of the game was to pick up each stick without jarring other sticks.

Draco almost laughed aloud at how intently both men were playing the game, and quickly pressed his mouth against his pillow to muffle his snicker. _What a moronic pastime!_ He snorted into his pillow at the sight of Godric, cheek pressed against floor, carefully levering a yellow stick off two oranges with a red stick he had picked up easily at the start of the game.

"Steady, Godric..." murmured Salazar, lying flat on his stomach, his hands over each other and flat on the floor with his chin balancing on top of them. He winced suddenly and raised his head, lifting a hand to his left eye, which was black, blue and puffy.

"This really hurts," Salazar commented after Godric picked up his yellow stick, "I think your right hook has improved since the last time."

"When was the last time?" asked Godric, eyeing a blue stick wedged just a bit between an orange and a green stick.

Salazar tilted his head as he propped his chin on his palm. He stared off to a point in between him and Godric. "... Scarlet Simeons' Tavern."

"... That long... We have gotten used to Helga breaking us apart before we can actually hurt each other," Godric said with realization.

Listening to this conversation, Draco was starting to have serious doubts that these two men were Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Harry suddenly stirred, and Godric quickly stood up. Draco pushed himself up to a sitting position on the bed; Salazar doing the same on the floor.

"Harry," Godric said softly, reaching out a hand to grasp Harry's shoulder firmly. Draco could see Harry's body tensed then he rolled away from Godric.

_Useless_, Draco thought spitefully.

***

Harry couldn't face Godric Gryffindor. He closed his eyes and wished Godric would let go of his shoulder. Instead of bringing warmth and comfort as it had done before, he could only feel cold shame now.

"Harry." He flinched when Godric said his name again.

"Godric," Salazar said, "Leave him alone for a while."

Godric started to protest, then he fell silent and let go of Harry's shoulder. Harry felt him move away, and a short while after, he heard the door open and close. He relaxed then, glad to be alone.

"Poor little Harry Potter..."

Harry's breath caught, and he sat up quickly, turning to see Draco sneering at him. Fearful realization crashed into him.

"Y-you know-"

"That's right, Potter, I know! I know about them!"

His blood ran cold. Harry was paralyzed, and he could only stare at Draco who swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He couldn't even force himself to move when Draco grabbed the front of robes and hauled Harry off the bed.

As his feet hit the floor, Harry slipped immediately. He couldn't make sense of his own body. His legs felt detached and separated from the rest of him.

But Draco was holding him up, keeping Harry from collapsing to the floor like a lifeless doll. He suddenly pulled Harry close and hissed into his ear.

"I know what you're thinking right now, Potter!" Spit flew from Draco's mouth. "You're thinking it's your fault I know about them, aren't you? Everything is your fault after all. Diggory was your fault, right? Your fault that he died. I bet you even think it's your fault your mother died."

Harry's right hand trembled as Draco continued, this time softer but no less sharp, "But guess what, Potter? This time it's not your fault. I found out about them all on my own. You're starting to shake, Potter... Bet you're disappointed you're not included in this one..."

"Want to know how I found out without your help, Potter? After Dumbledore announced it yesterday morning, I already knew they weren't here to rate Hogwarts. You see, my father mentioned that the Ministry was too busy losing their marbles, too frightened and scared about the Dark Lord coming to think about accrediting magical schools."

"Two wizards. Two witches. Each one wearing distinctive House colors and pins. Look at their aliases! It doesn't take much to connect the dots, and you seemed so interested in them at dinner too. I wondered if you knew about it. Knowing Dumbledore... yes, I knew you knew. You are his favorite."

"When Goyle got hurt, I immediately volunteered to escort _Professor Scaevola_. Hah! I told Goyle to get hurt! Snape probably knew what I was up to. Then... when you showed up with Gryffindor, it was perfect. I could see you were nervous that I might find out."

"... Actually, I was surprised you used Crucio, Potter... It takes guts. I would have been satisfied if you used Furnunculus again to shut me up. All I wanted was for you to embarrass yourself in front of Gryffindor. When you used Crucio, I thank God that Diggory had died."

***

"LET ME GO!" Harry screamed and struggled to get away from Godric. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"HARRY!" Godric dragged a spitting, clawing, kicking, biting Harry away from Draco who stood calmly in front of Salazar. He watched coldly as Godric cursed in pain when Harry bit his hand very hard.

Helga was shaking. Beside her, Rowena looked ready to burst into tears.

A sharp pain exploded in Draco's cheek. He fell back against Salazar as Helga, hand still raised from delivering the slap, shrieked furiously, "SALAZAR, GET HIM OUT OF HERE! GET HIM OUT BEFORE I KILL HIM MYSELF!"

Draco didn't feel the hands that touched his shoulders and led him away.

From the room, they stepped into a magnificent brightly-lit hall. Draco paused, stumbling a little and blinking at the sunlight that came streaming through a crystal dome crowning the hall. Absent-mindedly, he thought that he had never been in this hall before.

Then, suddenly, he was standing in the familiar empty torch-lit entrance hall of Hogwarts.

Draco blinked, regaining some sense, but suddenly losing all strength in his legs. He started to fall, but the hands on his shoulders tightened and pulled him back up. Draco felt a warm body against his back and realized that Salazar was fully supporting him.

After a few moments, Draco pulled away and turned slowly to look up at Lord Slytherin. Salazar's green eyes were unreadable, and Draco knew for certain that he would reject him just as Helga Hufflepuff had.

Salazar Slytherin wasn't the man Draco expected him to be. He had expected someone like his father, a cold and calculating man who would do anything to get his way. This man standing in front of him was not the dark lord he had expected.

Draco had watched him carefully, watched him taunt Godric Gryffindor and brawled with him. He had seen him flirt with Rowena Ravenclaw. He had seen him make fun of Helga Hufflepuff behind her back (and regretting it afterwards when she caught him). He had seen clearly how close Salazar Slytherin was to them. He could see they were friends.

How disappointed he must be of Draco.

But. He wasn't Harry Potter. Draco lifted his head, meeting Salazar's eyes directly and fearlessly. He wasn't Harry who was afraid of disappointing his House's Founder. He wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid of anything. He wasn't afraid of Salazar Slytherin.

"Go ahead, Sir," Draco said softly, glaring at the Founder of his House, challenging him.

And surprisingly, Salazar grinned at him. Pride glinted in emerald eyes as he said, "That was very well done, Draco."

Draco's mouth dropped as Salazar laughed and embraced him. "That was well done!" He accidentally bit part of the man's robes when a big warm hand affectionately rubbed his hair.

"I knew you would do it! I knew it!"

Draco's eyes squeezed shut and without realizing what he was doing, he hugged Salazar back. Draco didn't understand him, didn't understand what he was saying, and didn't understand why he was accepting him.

"W-why?" Choked Draco against the damp spot he had made on forest green robes. "Why would I do it?"

"In order to get something you wanted," answered Salazar softly, "and you did get what you wanted."

"... What was it that I wanted and that I got?"

Salazar chuckled, and the light warm sound made Draco's heart soar.

"You wanted your rival back, Draco. It was so obvious."

To be continued.

**Notes:  
  
_From Phoenix Mage: _**

**"I understood it. One question though. When did the founders come back into the room when Harry threatened to kill Draco? But I'll tell you, Draco deserves to be killed. Seriously. Another great chapter, though!"**

An excellent question, and I am glad I can answer it.

First off to get rid of plot holes. Rowena Ravenclaw's mind-reading talent only works in close proximity (arms length away). So she couldn't (hear) Harry when he was beating himself up about Cedric or when Draco was threatening him.

Okay. Now to answer Phoenix' question: **The Founders were watching Harry and Draco when Godric and Salazar left.** How? I'll leave to your imagination. When Draco suddenly grabbed Harry, they were all ready to go rescue Harry, thinking Draco was going to beat him up. 

However, Draco just started talking, just talking to Harry. They heard everything he said. It was clear Draco was hurting Harry with every word he said. But, like Harry, they were caught by what Draco was saying. They couldn't help but have to hear what he had to say.

Then, Draco said something that was just too much to take.

I hope this answers the question satisfactorily. I didn't write the scene with the Founders watching, because it would have broken the plot flow. That scene was from Harry's point of view.

I couldn't find a way to insert a scene of the Founders watching without distracting from the current mood. However, I had hoped that the readers were clued in when Salazar told Godric to leave Harry alone for awhile, and Godric did after hesitating a bit. Godric left Harry alone because he intended to watch Harry, even though Harry didn't want him near.

_Chapter 9 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	8. Interlude

**Please go right ahead to the next chapter.**

**Replies to readers' reviews used to be in this page. I didn't read the FF.net FAQ carefully then. So I have removed this chapter.**

**Later, I will be deleting this chapter if I can without losing any reviews.**


	9. History Lessons

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter 10: History Lessons****  
**

Rowena had known Godric since they were children. She had seen him often at gatherings in her father's home or at the Gryffindor manor. Their families were close, for the Gryffindors owed allegiance to the Ravenclaws, who in turn depended on them.

Wise old Ravenclaw. That was how people referred to her family even then. On the other hand, the name Gryffindor was virtually an unknown. That would soon change and quickly when at a very young age, Godric lost his parents and became head of his family.

***

Harry was still angry. Godric refused to let him go after Draco. His hands and arms stung with bite marks and scratches from having to hold Harry back. The right side of his jaw was swollen due to a collision with Harry's skull.

"Let me go!" Demanded Harry, his green eyes were dark with fury. "I'm going to kill him!"

Godric tightened his hold on him. "That's why I'm not letting you go," he said softly, "killing him isn't going to bring Cedric back, Harry."

Harry stilled, and Helga said in a harsh tone, "That boy is heartless! I'm going to demand that Dumbledore expel him immediately!"

Rowena interrupted gently. "Salazar would never allow that, Helga. You know he would never allow us to expel any of his students no matter what they did."

"He is a fool!" Helga said angrily, "Draco will be the fall of his House if he's not rid of!"

"He isn't the only one." Godric looked down at Harry, who was staring at Helga intently. Godric couldn't identify the emotion in Harry's eyes.

Harry swallowed before continuing in a rough voice, "A lot of Dark witches and wizards are from the Slytherin House." Harry suddenly ducked his head down, looking uncomfortable and said quickly, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you, because you all seem close to Lord Slytherin." He paused and admitted, "He's not what I expected."

Godric felt that Harry had more to say. So did Rowena for she encouraged Harry to continue. Slowly, in halting words, Harry told them that he had thought Salazar Slytherin would be an evil person. He told them about what had happened in his second year, about a Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk inside it. Harry told them that history books said that Salazar wanted to allow only students that were of pure blood into Hogwarts.

"- didn't like students that were from Muggle families. He didn't trust them, and then..." Here, Harry looked up to Godric with a very reluctant expression on his face. He swallowed again and said, "It's said that you two fought about it, and that he left Hogwarts afterwards."

And Harry stopped there. Godric blinked and asked, "What happened after that?"

Harry shook his head. "That's all the books and our History teacher, Professor Binns say..." Harry also blinked. "There's not really much, but I have been inside the Chamber..." This time, Harry frowned. "There's a statue in there of Lord Slytherin... it doesn't look like him at-"

"THAT IDIOT!" Both Godric and Harry started and looked over to Helga who was absolutely infuriated. Rowena was trying, with no success at all, to calm her down.

"Helga-"

"A BASILISK, ROWENA! HE BRED A BASILISK HERE AT HOGWARTS! I WARNED HIM! I WARNED HIM I WOULD ROAST HIS HIDE IF HE EVER DID THAT!"

Helga rushed out of the room with Rowena running after her.

"Helga, please, you're too angry right now. You shouldn't-"

The door shut close behind them.

...

Harry felt Godric began to shake. Concerned, Harry looked up to see that the older man was laughing silently. The arms that kept him from Draco loosened and fell away as their owner lost control of himself.

Harry moved away and turned around. Godric was wrapping his arms around his stomach, doubling over in laughter.

"... Sir-"

"Oh God-" Godric suddenly gasped out and breathed in quickly. He squeezed his eyes shut as another laughing fit overcame him.

It took at least six minutes before Godric finally calmed down. He sat on the edge of the bed Harry had slept in, trying to keep from laughing again. Once in a while though, a chortle would break free from him.

Harry sat down beside him, still worried. Godric noticed his concerned expression and smiled at him.

"What is it, Harry?" 

Harry's throat tightened. "Sir, why aren't you worried?"

"Worried about what, Harry?"

"About Lord Slytherin!" Harry couldn't help but shout. Here he was, nervous and worried for Godric's sake, and the older man was just so unconcerned. Isn't he even worried about what Harry had said about Salazar?

Godric continued smiling at him. Then much to Harry's amazement, he started laughing again. Then, he stood up, grinned at Harry and said, "Let's hurry. Maybe we can still make it time to see Helga burn him to a crisp."

Harry's mouth dropped in shock. "Sir!" He protested.

"I know you're concerned for Salazar's well-being, Harry," Godric said in a genial tone of voice. He was still grinning. "But it's really quite entertaining and don't worry. Helga will feel guilty afterwards, and she'll fix the damage." 

Godric had clearly misunderstood Harry's concern, and he stood up to confront Godric.

"Why aren't you worried that he will turn on you and the others?!"

"... Is that what you are concerned about?"

Slowly stiffly, Harry nodded, and Godric looked up to the ceiling and sighed softly. "Forgive me, Harry. I was distracted." Then he looked back at Harry and smiled again, this time to reassure him.

"Let's go to the Chamber of Secrets."

***

Harry had once been in the Chamber of Secrets, and once had been too much. Now, he was back here again.

The chamber looked as it had back then. Dim greenish illumination, serpent pillars and the statue at the end of the chamber.

Harry watched Godric who stopped to examine the skull of the dead basilisk. There was nothing left of the king of serpents except for its skeleton, picked clean by rats no doubt. There was not a single green scale left to be seen.

"No... can't be." Harry hurried over to Godric who looked pale.

"Sir, what's the matter?"

"This." Godric slowly pointed at the forehead of the serpent skull. His jaw tightened. "This was one of ours."

_... What...?_ Harry moved closer to the skull, straining to see something on its white surface. He jumped when he saw that there was a shallow indentation. It was a mark in the shape of a stylistic letter H.

"Then, it must be true," said Godric softly. 

Harry looked back at Godric. "What do you mean, Sir?"

"That Salazar would leave Hogwarts."

"... I did told you so, Sir. ... You didn't believe me?"

"Not you, Harry," said Godric firmly, "I meant your history books. One thousand years is a long time."

"... When I told you a lot of Dark wizards come out of House Slytherin, you and the others didn't seemed surprise."

"... Why would we be, Harry?"

"Because that means that Lord Slytherin became a Dark wizard!"

Godric's eyes widened in surprise, then he snorted. "Harry, Salazar will not become a Dark wizard. He is a Dark wizard."

"... He's a Dark wizard... already?" Harry was dazed.

"He's always been a Dark wizard, Harry," said Godric, suddenly impatient. "What are they teaching you? That he was a Light wizard who turned to the Dark side? This is why I do not trust history books."

"... But why? Why choose a Dark wizard to be the fourth Founder of Hogwarts?"

"Because he was the most powerful Dark wizard," explained Godric simply, "Without him, Hogwarts would have been constantly attacked by Dark wizards. With him, not only did our enemies dare not attack Hogwarts, they also sent their children here to learn magic from him."

"... What about this chamber then?"

"Yes, of course, this chamber..." Godric pointed at the statue. "Let's go over there first."

As they walked towards the statue, Harry tried to arrange his jumbled thoughts as best as he could. Reaching the base of the wizard statue, Godric sat on the right foot and gestured at Harry to do the same on the other foot. 

Harry clambered up on it and sat down just as Godric said, "Salazar and I bred basilisks in this chamber, Harry."

Harry just frowned thoughtfully at this. Somehow, he had expected that. He waited for Godric to elaborate further.

"We were very careful of course, especially Salazar," said Godric softly, "When the snakes matured, and their eyes turned yellow, Salazar would cast a spell on their eyes to keep them close. Afterwards, he would take the snake over to Knockturn Alley." 

Here, Godric smiled slightly. "We put away quite an amount. Basilisks are very much in demand especially among the Dark arts practitioners, and especially since we were the only suppliers. Helga often inquired where we got the money to pay for the additional construction works on the castle. Rowena knew, of course. Thank goodness, she never told Helga."

Godric glanced at Harry, whose eyes were so wide with disbelief, he looked like a befuddled owl with glasses.

Godric paused, tilting his head thoughtfully then continued, "This chamber was here before the castle was built. During excavation, we struck the tunnel that leads into this chamber. It turned out to be the tomb of an eccentric extremely wealthy wizard named Godfrey Gloucester."

Harry nearly fell off his foot as Godric casually pointed up at the statue and said, "Meet Lord Gloucester, Harry."

To be continued.

"There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard!" ~ Professor Binns, History of Magic, HP Book 2: CoS

_Chapter 10 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	10. A Reason for Everything

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter 11: A Reason for Everything  
**

Rowena first met Helga Hufflepuff in the study of Lord Regius Ravenclaw, her father. Lord Hengist Hufflepuff had sent his youngest daughter Helga to the Ravenclaw court to learn magic. In those days before Hogwarts was founded, noble wizarding families usually sent their children to Ravenclaw manor for their education.

Helga was sent back home after six days. Regius told Hengist that his daughter showed little interest in learning and that he had no desire to waste time disciplining and forcing youngsters to pay attention to their classes and to study their lessons. It wasn't the first time Rowena wished her father was a little less strict and a little less demanding.

***

When Harry and Godric returned to the hall, they saw Rowena rushing towards them.

"Thank goodness you're back! Godric, do you still have the boys' wands?"

Godric nodded and pulled two wands from his pocket. Rowena quickly took a wand (Draco's) and hurried away from them. As she disappeared into one of rooms, Godric commented, "Helga must have been quite hard on Salazar."

Harry noted he didn't seem at all worried and smiled. Then, he looked around the room they were in. It was a hall the size roughly the same as the entrance hall of Hogwarts. There were differences though. This was a grand hall. It was round, its floor was marble tiled. On its walls was a moving sky scene, and the entire area was brightly lit.

The hall's ceiling was a dome of crystal. Its surface was finely faceted, making the sunlight that shone through it break and bend so that tiny rainbows glittered on the floor and walls. There were twelve doors positioned around the hall like the numbers of a clock. One of these Harry already entered, and he was dying to enter the other eleven.

"This place is beautiful," Harry breathed out softly, marveled when the walls suddenly flickered and changed into a seascape. Harry suddenly froze, realizing that the air he was breathing had suddenly turned salty. There was also a gentle breeze that blew against him.

"I'm glad you like it, Harry." Godric smiled and handed back his wand to him before saying, "Aquinas Thomas designed and built this place for us. His fee was astronomical but well worth it."

"Did he design the rest of Hogwarts too?"

"No, no. Hogwarts' plan is a hodge-podge of designs from different architect magicians. We didn't want to use an overall plan by one builder since it would be dangerous if Dark wizards ever got hold of him or a master plan of the castle."

So that's why Hogwarts castle is so confusing, thought Harry. There was something else that bothered him. "Does Headmaster Dumbledore and my teachers know about this place?"

Godric immediately shook his head. "No, only us four and Aquinas Thomas, God bless his soul."

"How do we get here?" Harry asked. He was certainly questioning Godric a lot.

Fortunate, Godric didn't seem to mind. "There are several portkey points in Hogwarts. One of them is the entrance hall. Another is at the entrance of Gloucester's tomb. We just used it." He then paused, gave Harry a slight smile and murmured conspiratorially, "Of course, Helga must never know about the latter."

Harry grinned and nodded. Godric's smile widened, and he continued, "However in order for the portkeys to activate and send you here, you have to know about this place."

Harry blinked. "That's all?"

Godric nodded, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"... But... surely someone must..." Harry trailed off uncertainly, thinking about it. It was so simple... but it did make sense. If you didn't know this place existed, then you won't get here.

"That's so smart!" Harry exclaimed, and Godric chuckled, saying, "Even the house elves don't know about this place, and we don't need them to come here since the walls, floors, everything, even the ceilings are self-cleaning."

"... Can I come here also?" asked Harry haltingly. His stomach tightened when Godric hesitated. Then, the older man raised his right hand and removed the golden lion pin from the front of his robes.

"You'll have to wear this," said Godric, placing the lion pin on Harry's robes. As he positioned it over Harry's heart, the miniature lion emitted a tiny roar.

Godric smiled and said, "He likes you, Harry. That means you're definitely a Gryffindor."

Harry straightened, smiling proudly. "I know I am, Sir. But what does this pin do?"

"The portkeys will activate and send you here simply by thinking you want to be here. But there is a security measure that tests you. If you're not one of us, you'll be sent back to where you were with barely a memory of this place. Until the Pentacle is certain of you, use the lion pin to contact me if you wish to come here."

His hand over the lion pin, Harry looked at him questioningly. "... Pentacle?"

Godric gestured at the floor, and Harry looked down. He jumped when it began to glow. There were lines running through the marble. Harry raised his head, his eyes following the lines. It soon became apparent to him that there was an enormous pattern engraved into the floor in the shape of a five-pointed star.

***

Because of all that had happened, Harry forgot he had classes this morning. He panicked and asked Godric to send him down immediately. Godric quickly reassured him that he would speak with his teachers before sending Harry straight to the Gryffindor common room. Fortunately, it was empty since everyone was at classes. Harry hurriedly washed himself a bit and changed his clothes before dashing out. He got out of the tower just as the lunch bell rang.

Lunch for Harry, that day, was a guilty and irritating affair. Ron and Hermione, who had been worried sick by his absence, kept plying him with questions, demands and accusations.

"Where were you?!" Hermione wasn't letting him eat his meal in peace. "You missed Transfigurations, and Professor McGonagall kept asking us where you were!"

"Yah!" Ron added, "When I told her you were already gone when I woke up this morning, she practically freaked, dismissed us early and ran out of the classroom."

"I bet you went out exploring, didn't you?!" Harry was glad that Hermione still had sense to keep her voice low.

"You went out exploring without us?!" Harry wished Ron were as discreet. People in the Great Hall were starting to look towards them.

"Keep your voice low!" snapped Hermione at Ron, who had the grace to look embarrassed. _At least, they seemed to have made up with each other_, Harry thought in the back of his mind. Though Harry wished they were still angry with each other and start sniping at one another instead of at him.

"Watch out," George suddenly whispered, "Minerva is heading this way."

Harry raised his head to see Professor McGonagall striding towards the Gryffindor table with a very upset expression on her face.

Harry suddenly felt so cold. He had forgotten all about it, forgot that he had cast the Cruciatus Curse on Draco. His hand shook, and the spoon it was holding fell into his bowl of beef stew. Soup splashed and spilled a little over the side of the bowl as Ron said, "I've never seen her look so upset. What did you do, Harry?"

Harry didn't hear Ron nor felt Hermione's hand grip his shoulder.

Draco told... He was going to be sent to Azkaban... In the corner of his mind, Harry reprimanded himself. When he entered the Great Hall, Professors McGonagall and Snape were not at the staff table, and Draco wasn't present in the Slytherin table. He should have realized it then instead of allowing himself to be distracted by Ron and Hermione, rushing to him and demanding to know where he had been.

Draco told Snape first of course... Harry could just imagine the look of glee on Snape's face when Draco told him. Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, the Youngest Wizard ever sent to Azkaban.

Harry began to shake, alarming Ron and Hermione who immediately moved closer to him protectively. They weren't asking any more questions, but silently reassuring Harry that they were with him.

Ron stood up when Professor McGonnagall reached them. "Profes-"

"Keep quiet, Mr. Weasley, and sit down!" McGonagall said so sharply that the first year Gryffindors at their table quaked and dropped their spoons.

Ron kept quiet but didn't sit down. Harry felt his hand on his shoulder. On Harry's other side, Hermione also stood up, but she knew better then to say anything when Professor McGonagall was this upset. Her hand on Harry's other shoulder tightened reassuringly, telling him that they were with him, she and Ron.

Harry's heart clenched. Ron and Hermione were such good friends to him. Here they were, defending him even though they didn't even know what he did. Harry's jaw tightened. He didn't want them to know what he did.

Harry stood up himself, shrugging off Ron and Hermione's hands. As their hands fell away, he lifted his head and looked at Professor McGonagall directly. He opened his mouth to say that he didn't want them to know.

Then, McGonagall exploded.

"How could you hex Draco in front of them?!"

The entire Hall shushed. Ron and Hermione were so shocked that they sat back down on the bench. Harry was frozen, staring at his House Head's flushed face.

"Of all the idiotic things to do! You know who they are, Harry! How could you lose control of yourself and hex Draco right in their presence! When I found out, I was never so ashamed in my entire life!"

Harry choked as McGonagall went on. "You're a Gryffindor, Harry! You should have known better! Do you how embarrassing it was when Professor Snape told me?!"

Somehow, Harry managed to interrupt her. "Professor Snape told you?"

McGonagall glared at him furiously for interrupting her. "Yes," she snapped, "Professor Snape told me! Draco told him all about how you hexed him, missed and hit Professor Gloucester instead!"

Harry's jaw dropped.

_Chapter 11 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	11. Pins and Sticks

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter 12: Pins and Sticks  
**

When Rowena was twelve years old, Dark wizards kidnapped her from her father during a visit to Diagon Alley. While Lord Regius Ravenclaw was examining a wand Mr. Ollivander had presented to him, Rowena had wandered out of the store. Barely had she stepped out of the shop, when a hand clamped over her mouth to keep her from making a sound. She remembered seeing the prone bodies of her father's guards on the ground, before a black bag was placed over her head. It had been enchanted to keep her from hearing anything and to absorb any sound and cry of help she would make. It also affected her inner ear so that she lost sense of balance and was too disoriented to resist her captors or to think.

When finally the bag was removed, the first thing she saw was a pair of brilliant emeralds set in silver. Then, she realized she was looking into the green eyes of an enormous silver serpent. Rowena screamed, eyes wide, and fear blocking out all coherent thought. She flung herself hard against the chair she had been placed in to put as much distance as possible between her and the serpent. Her lungs burned. The air in them ran out as the serpent tilted its head, staring back at her with its tongue flicking in and out. Then, it smiled.

Before Rowena's stunned eyes, the snake's amused visage shimmered and coalesced into a smiling human face.

***

Professional McGonagall gave Harry three months' detention for supposedly hexing one of the Magical School Accreditors, Professor Gloucester, who was actually Godric Gryffindor, founder of their House.

Ron and Hermione were aghast by the punishment meted out. The rest of the Gryffindors though were more thankful that McGonagall didn't take points off their House. Well. After all, Harry had gotten into trouble by himself.

Harry was only too glad to have detention instead of the life sentence in Azkaban. He didn't understand why Draco didn't tell the truth, but Harry had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was determined though to confront Draco about this, and he had to tell Godric.

But he didn't see Draco or any of the Founders until dinner that day. He was about to dig into a juicy steak when an upset Helga stomped into the Great Hall, closely followed by a worried Rowena.

Harry placed down his fork and knife when Godric entered. He didn't notice Ron and Hermione watching him with observant eyes. Harry had told them that when he escorted Professor Gloucester last night, he met Draco who was with Professor Scaevola. 

He told them he lost it when Draco insulted Cedric's memory. He hexed Draco, missed him and hit Gloucester instead. Then Draco hit him with stupefy. When he came to, he was in a room he had never been in before with Gloucester who assured him everything was all right. He had slept too late and quickly went back to Gryffindor Tower to clean himself up. Then, it was lunchtime.

Both Ron and Hermione believed Harry's story, but had unanimously decided that there was something else Harry wasn't telling them. They were determined to find out whatever it was he was keeping secret from them. It seemed to have something to do with the Accreditation Professors...

Harry stood up; Ron noticed a glitter of gold on his robes. Harry walked over to Gloucester who smiled when he saw Harry coming towards him. Harry smiled back. Reaching Godric's side, Harry quickly told him in a low tone that Draco had deliberately lied to their teachers.

"I know, Harry," replied Godric, turning a trifle bit nonplussed. "Your Professor McGonagall has been apologizing to me all afternoon long. I just got away from her." Then, he looked irritated. "I wager that snake has something to do with this. It's just like him to twist the entire story." A small smile curved Godric's lips. "He wouldn't want anyone to know he fainted when your spell hit him."

Harry paused, then slowly asked, "I hit him?"

"Just for a second. Don't look worried, Harry. He's perfectly fine. He's use-"

Godric paused, looking over Harry's head. Harry turned to see what he was staring at and stilled as well. Salazar and Draco had entered the Great Hall together. The expression on Draco's pale face was animate. Gray eyes glittered with enthusiasm with whatever he was saying to Salazar, who was listening intently, his head tilted slightly towards Draco.

"That idiot," Harry heard Godric mutter behind him. He glanced back at the older man who was still staring at Salazar and Draco. When Harry looked back, a glitter on Draco's robes caught his eyes, and he realized that the other boy was wearing a silver serpent pin.

***

Harry had to do detention after dinner. Professor McGonagall told him to report to Mr. Filch to do whatever task he wanted done that night (and for the next 89 days). Ron and Hermione offered to keep him company, but even they were reluctant to stay with him when Filch assigned Harry to start cleaning out the Owlery.

Harry insisted that Ron and Hermione leave him alone, saying Filch didn't need two more slaves to do dirty work. They finally decided to take his advice when Filch was keen to make them do chores as well (separate from Harry).

After scraping owl droppings for three straight hours, a messy aching Harry trudged down from the Owlery. He wanted to do no more than go straight to Gryffindor Tower, wash up and go to sleep. 

Three months' detention... thought Harry tiredly, ninety evenings of having to do Filch's bidding. Suddenly, Azkaban seemed a tad bit pleasant. Dementors don't make you do chores, do they? Bah. Harry grumpily cleared away the unfunny thought from his mind. Filch was a dozen times better than any dementor though Harry didn't like him either.

Harry had an unpleasant surprise when he turned around a corner and found Draco waiting for him. Harry froze, eyeing the silver-haired boy warily. Meeting Draco in a dimly lit hallway at midnight was not a good idea.

The faint flicker of light in Draco's eyes seemed to dance in time to the writhing silver serpent on his robes. Harry found himself staring at the pin, wondering if Draco had spent the entire evening with Salazar.

When Harry looked up from the pin, he realized that Draco's eyes were also trained on the lion pin Godric had given Harry.

It was Harry who finally said something first. "Why did you lie to Snape?"

Draco's eyes lifted from the gold lion pin to meet Harry's eyes. His lips twisted, and he drawled, "I kind of like the idea of the Great Potter owing something to me."

Harry glared at him instantly. "I don't owe you anything!" He snapped.

Pale eyes narrowed then Draco shrugged, turned and walked away. He left behind a suddenly confused Harry who didn't understand what just happened. However, Harry did remember something else. He ran after Draco and grabbed the other boy's sleeve.

Draco immediately jerked his arm away, turning to look arrogantly at Harry who demanded, "You're not going to tell your father, are you?!"

One silver brow lifted. "I'm not stupid, Potter," Draco said coolly, "My father wouldn't like it if I told him I let you get away with casting Crucio on me."

Harry gritted his teeth. "No, Malfoy!" he said sharply, "Not that! About them!" He lifted his right hand and pointed at the silver serpent pin over Draco's heart. "You can't tell anyone about them!"

If anything, Draco's eyes turned colder, and Harry's fear increased. If Draco told his father, Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort would know about the Founders being back at Hogwarts.

Harry grabbed Draco's front. If he had to, he would threaten the other boy to remain silent about them. Draco immediately shoved him away, snarling, "Touch any part of my person again, Potter, and I will cast Crucio on you!"

Harry's fist shot out and struck Draco's jaw solidly. "Go ahead!" shouted Harry as Draco stumbled back. "Do you think Crucio frightens me?!" Harry's hands whipped out and shoved Draco's chest, pushing the other boy back further.

"Voldemort, himself, cast Crucio on me! Your father was there! He can tell you how many times Voldemort tortured me!" Draco lost his balance and landed heavily to the floor on his back. Harry threw himself at him and began pummeling blows on Draco.

Somewhere else...

"As usual, Gryffindor throws the first punch," Salazar commented as he picked up a green stick from the floor. In front of him, Godric was staring up at the ceiling where the lion was trampling the serpent.

"Draco deserves what he's getting," said Godric, but even he sounded uncertain. He lowered his eyes and looked over to Salazar expertly tweaking an orange stick away from a mess of red, blue and violet sticks.

"... Aren't you worried about Draco, Salazar?"

"He can handle himself, Godric."

Draco suddenly crossed his arms over his face, shielding himself from Harry's punches and twisted his body off the floor, throwing the other boy off him.

Salazar glanced up as Godric began his turn. The serpent was coiling around the lion. "Draco's turn now," he informed Godric.

Godric looked up at him. "Perhaps we should bring them here."

Salazar shook his head. "This is their battle, Godric. Let us not get involved."

"... I suppose you're right," said Godric reluctantly, turning his attention back to pick-up sticks.

Twelve minutes later, both Harry and Draco were too exhausted to fight. Harry dragged himself over to the wall and sat up, leaning against it. He watched as Draco pushed himself up and moved over to the opposite wall.

Sweat dripping and breathing hard, they stared at each other. Draco spoke up first, "Feeling better about yourself, Potter?" But exhaustion had caused his voice to lose its usual rancor when addressing Harry.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry barely managed to say it. He winced. Every part of his body was bruised and aching. He tried to get up, but only ended up falling back against the wall. _Wonderful..._ thought Harry wearily; his eyelids were becoming heavy. Soon, it was a struggle not to fall asleep right there.

Harry fell asleep six seconds before Draco did. As Draco slumped against the wall, Godric and Salazar appeared from around the corner and took Harry and Draco back with them towards the Owlery.

In the place where Harry and Draco fought, there was a flicker of light that shone, disappearing quickly in the wavering light of the torches, which line the hallways of Hogwarts.

To be continued.  


_Chapter 12 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	12. Ravenclaw

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter 13: Ravenclaw  
**

Rowena was returned to her family one month after being kidnapped from Ollivanders in Diagon Alley. She returned with sound mind and body, showing no sign that in any way was she traumatized by the experience. Lord Regius Ravenclaw praised his daughter for possessing such courage and strength to face the Dark wizards who took her and to return, by her self, unscathed.

Rowena told her father that the Dark wizard, who had kidnapped her, returned her, but he wouldn't hear of it. Sometime later, she would learn that her father had paid one hundred twenty galleons for her release.

***

The first thing Harry saw when he woke up was the lion and serpent ceiling painting. He blinked and stared at it. Currently, both the lion and the serpent were sleeping curled up at opposite sides of the ceiling. Both were starting to wake up though, and Harry heard a groan. He turned his head on his pillow and saw Draco waking up in the other bed.

Harry bolted wide-awake then, sitting up and watching Draco warily. Before he could say anything to the other boy, the door opened to let in Godric followed closely by Salazar who closed the door quickly behind him.

"Rowena knows," hissed Salazar, "I told you not to think about them!"

Godric looked defensive. "Rowena won't tell Helga, I'm certain."

Salazar glared at him. "Helga will get suspicious, and you know Rowena is not a good liar."

"Unlike you," grumbled Godric.

Harry sneezed before he could control it; Godric immediately went to his bedside.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Godric asked in a solicitous voice. Harry smiled and said he was all right. In the corner of his eye, he saw Salazar sit on Draco's bed, and a sudden chill went through him. He grabbed Godric's sleeve.

"Draco," Harry whispered to Godric urgently, "he's going to tell others about the four of you."

Godric's expression stilled, and he glanced over to Salazar who was talking softly to Draco. The other boy was following every word Salazar was saying. The look on his pale face was ebullient.

Godric looked back to Harry, saying, "Salazar would have made Draco promise not to tell anyone about us before giving him his pin."

Harry shook his head vehemently. "Draco cannot be trusted," he declared bluntly and a little too loudly for a pair of silver heads at once turned his way.

Draco immediately taunted Harry, "I was waiting for you to say something like that, Potter. Took you long enough."

Harry's hands clenched into fists, but Godric gestured at him to stay calm. It was he instead who questioned Draco. "Will you promise to keep silent about us being here at Hogwarts?"

Draco folded his arms and gave Godric a contemptuous look. "I do not have to promise anything to a Gryffindor," he declared impertinently.

That was too much for Harry to take. Draco had the gall to show disrespect to Godric Gryffindor, Harry's House's Founder, and in his face. He got out of bed even as Godric shouted, "You little imp!"

Harry lunged at Draco and rammed into Salazar who had sidestepped in between them. He pushed Harry back firmly. Harry landed heavily against Godric who quickly steadied him.

Before Harry could recover, Salazar said lightly, "Trust is an ambiguous thing, Harry."

Harry felt Godric behind him tense as Salazar silkily continued. "And promises are nothing more than the tools of fools in need of petty assurances."

Salazar's words had barely began to sink into Harry's mind when he turned away from him and Godric to Draco, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed and looking at Salazar with profound respect.

"Draco," said Salazar, "will you tell anyone about us?" Harry couldn't quite describe the tone of voice Salazar was using. It sounded expectant as if he already knew what Draco would say.

Draco's eyes were steady as he answered, "I will not."

"Why?" asked Salazar.

Draco made the slightest pause before he said, "Because I don't want anyone else to know." His eyes hardened and flicked over to Harry. "They don't deserve to know," he said softly.

_Why that-_ But the other boy had turned his attention back to Salazar. "I won't tell anyone about you." Draco seemed to be addressing Salazar solely. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Salazar smiled. "I don't need you to promise anything, Draco."

Draco considered this silently for a moment then said simply, "I know." Harry stared at him with disbelief. Draco actually sounded mild and tranquil. Harry found himself staring at Salazar, wondering what he had done to Draco. The other boy treated most people as though they were trash, but with Salazar, he was respectful, even humble. Draco didn't act that way even with his own father.

Salazar chuckled. His left hand raised and rested on Draco's shoulder as he turned back to Harry and Godric. "Satisfactory?"

Harry didn't say anything, but Godric gave a stiff nod. Salazar tilted his head in a minute bow and said, "We'll go then."

Harry watched silently as Draco and Salazar left the room. After a few moments, he took a step forward and faced Godric, who had closed his eyes and was looking a little off-color.

"Sir," he asked worried, "Are you all right?"

Godric's eyes snapped open and stared at Harry in surprise as if he had forgotten Harry was there. Then, he relaxed and smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Harry. Just remembering something."

Harry nodded and waited, hoping Godric would tell him what that something was. When Godric remained silent and looked away from Harry, he asked, "Can you tell me more about Lord Slytherin?"

Godric's eyes flicked back to Harry, and his smile turned wry. "He is a mystery, isn't he?"

Harry nodded, looking reluctant and admitted honestly, "It's difficult to believe that a Dark wizard is one of the Founders of Hogwarts."

Godric laughed softly. "I know. I know," he sighed, "Helga nearly bashed my skull in when I told her that I asked Salazar to join us." He closed his eyes again, took a deep breath and opened them before saying, "But we needed him."

His tone turned reminescent. "After Lord Regius Ravenclaw passed away, Rowena asked me and Helga to help her manage her family's estate."

Harry sat down on Draco's bed, listening intently as Godric continued. "I'm not certain if your history books tell you this, Harry, but just in case they don't.... Before Hogwarts, Light wizarding families sent their children to learn magic from the Ravenclaws."

Harry smiled and commented, "I expected that." Godric chuckled, lowering himself to sit on Harry's bed.

"Old Regius Ravenclaw was a tyrant," Godric said, frowning slightly, "He was hard on his students and a perfectionist. I almost got sent home several times, but Rowena pleaded with her father and tutored me behind his back. Helga wasn't as fortunate. Old Regius sent her home within a week."

Harry made a face. "That doesn't sound fair."

"Oh, it was definitely not fair," Godric declared, "Old Regius was so strict and demanding that a lot of families stopped sending their children to him." Then, Godric's expression softened. "But Rowena adored him, and he her. If Rowena's mother hadn't died so early, he might have been a kinder man. I never had the honor of knowing Lady Rachel Ravenclaw, but my father told me she was the most lovely and gentlest girl he had ever seen."

Here, Godric grinned. "Then my mother clobbered my father."

Harry laughed. Godric chuckled then coughed a bit. "Sorry, Harry. I got a little sidetracked. You wanted to learn more about Salazar."

He immediately reassured him. "I don't mind at all. I like learning more about Lady Ravenclaw."

"I'm sure you do," Godric said slyly, and Harry blushed. "Sir!"

"Don't be embarrassed, Harry. Rowena is the reason why Salazar got involved."

Harry blinked. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Half a year after Rowena's father passed away, Dark wizards broke into Ravenclaw manor and ransacked the library. Their head wizard was none other than Salazar Slytherin, the youngest of the Thirteen."

"... Thirteen?"

"... Good grief! Don't tell me your history books don't mention the Thirteen! They were the most powerful coalition of Dark wizards in my time!"

"I'll look into it," promised Harry. He was certain Hermione would know about them. "Please continue the story, Sir." Harry was dying to know what happened next.

Godric still looked a little peeved about Harry's lack of historical knowledge and continued in a grudging tone, "I was there that night at Ravenclaw manor. I heard the alarms go off and rushed to the library. I was the first to reach it."

"There were seven of them. Dark wizards usually go in groups of six, but whatever they came for in the library must have been important because Salazar was there to oversee them. He was the only one not hooded so I could see his face."

"I saw that one of them was holding a book, which clearly didn't belong to them. It was an old spell book that Old Regius used to carry around with him. I attacked him first, casting Expelliarmus, but Salazar shoved the man out of the way and countered the spell."

"He shouted at them to hurry up and to ignore me." This time, Godric's face turned disgruntled. "He said he would take care of me."

"What happened then?" Harry was on the edge of his seat.

"They took more books and items while Salazar and I were duelling. I couldn't get pass him." Godric sounded frustrated. "He kept countering every hex and curse I threw at him, and I couldn't get close without making myself an easy target. I knew he was just playing for more time for his people to get the job done."

"When Helga arrived, they were already leaving. Helga attacked Salazar immediately and managed to disarm him."

Harry interrupted, "Lady Hufflepuff managed to disarm him (while you didn't)?" His eyes were wide.

Godric looked sheepish. "While I was busy trying to take Salazar down with magic, Helga simply swooped in and knocked his wand away with her staff. No magic."

Harry's respect for Helga Hufflepuff increased threefold as Godric continued, "Salazar was surprised by Helga's attack style, but he quickly recovered. He got his wand back and was about to escape when Rowena showed up."

Harry straightened. "What happened?" He was starting to sound like a broken record player.

Godric's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Salazar literally froze when he saw her. So did Rowena, actually."

Harry grinned, and Godric cleared his throat before continuing, "Helga swung her staff at Salazar, but Rowena shouted, warning Salazar, who ducked and barely missed being severely brained. He tumbled pass Helga and ran through the doors that opened out into the garden. He Disapparated once he passed the borders of the estate." Godric chortled then, saying, "Helga was so nettled with Rowena and me."

Harry could just imagine Helga shouting at Godric and Rowena for letting Salazar escape. "Were the things stolen ever returned?" Asked Harry curiously.

Godric shook his head. "No, Dark wizards never return what they steal."

"But Lord Slytherin did return."

Godric snorted. "Yes, he did. To steal Rowena."

Harry gasped, "He kidnapped her?!"

"Not if Helga and I had anything to say about it," declared Godric. Then, he relaxed and told him, "I'll tell you the rest later, Harry. You better go get ready for your classes."

Slowly, Harry nodded reluctantly and left the room with Godric.  


To be continued.  


_Chapter 13 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	13. The Ones Beside You

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter 14: The Ones Beside You**  


After her father passed away, Rowena asked Godric and Helga to help with teaching magic to the children of Light wizarding families. There was a surge in the number of students sent to Ravenclaw manor. Whereas Lord Regius Ravenclaw was respected but feared, his daughter, Lady Rowena, was cherished and loved by the children. 

It didn't take long before Rowena was inundated with the task of teaching. Wizarding children begged their parents to send them to Ravenclaw School, as was what the estate was began to be referred to. Even children from plebian families flocked to the school since Rowena didn't restrict teaching to the noble families as her father had done.

As the number of students increased, Ravenclaw manor soon became a target of the Dark Wizarding community. It was besieged by Dark wizards, who were determined to destroy the school and stop the teaching of magic to the children of Light wizards.

***

Harry just made breakfast that day. By the time he entered the Great Hall, most of the students were already half way through their meals. He quickly spotted an empty space at the Gryffindor table and plunked down on the bench. He barely heard the good morning greetings from the Weasley Twins, Lee Jordan and the Creevey brothers as he served himself with some bacon and eggs, toast and sausages.

He had finished an egg when he realized that Ron and Hermione (sitting across the table from him) were staring at him. Harry was unable to meet their eyes. Of course, they would know that he hadn't returned to Gryffindor Tower again last night. (Damn that Draco!) Anything he said to Ron and Hermione now would sound unconvinced and untruthful. Harry decided it would be best not to say anything to them. He didn't know what to say anyway, and even if he did, it would be a lie.

Thankfully, Ron and Hermione didn't say anything to him over breakfast, and they silently accompanied Harry as they went to their first class that morning, which was History of Magic. There, Harry took the opportunity to go over his history books while most of the class slumbered to the sound of Professor Binn's droning. All Harry found out by the end of the class was that there was very little information from the Founders' era, and he didn't find any reference at all to the Thirteen, the Dark wizards coalition that Godric had mentioned to him.

Harry was tempted to ask Hermione, but he felt too guilty right now to ask her or Ron, who would probably know something about it, since his family, the Weasleys, was an old Wizarding family.

During the next lesson, Care of Magical Creatures, Harry kept having to fight down the impulse to ask Hagrid if dragons had ever been bred at Hogwarts. Hagrid would have answered yes, of course, but then he would be referring to Norbert, the Norwegian Ridgeback, the illegal dragon he had hatched from an illegal dragon egg. Knowing Hagrid, he'd probably forgotten (or had never known) that dragon breeding was illegal and was likely to tell the entire class the story of Norbert. Harry definitely didn't want that to happen, and Ron and Hermione would never ever forgive him for getting Hagrid into trouble.

In any case, Harry felt a little rattled by lunchtime.

At the entrance hall, students were milling around a sign at the foot of the marble staircase. It announced that classes that afternoon would be suspended for a special lecture by a visiting professor. For a moment, Harry thought that one of the Founders would be making a speech. Then, he heard Godric behind him.

"It should be interesting," Godric said. Harry turned slowly, making sure to keep his face placid. Ron and Hermione were standing beside him.

Godric was with the other Founders. Salazar was shaking his head. "I've had enough of speeches and the like." The Dark wizard sounded bored out of his skull.

Rowena touched Salazar's hand. "I'm sure you will like it, Sextus. You've always been keen on learning new things."

Harry noticed Salazar cover Rowena's hand with his other hand as he smiled at her, saying, "Right now, the one thing I'm interested in learning cannot be taught."

Rowena smiled at him in return while Helga shook her head at them. "A mismatched pair, I tell you," she commented to Godric who chuckled, cleared his throat loudly and offered his arm graciously to Helga. "Shall we go ahead and leave them be?" He said in a stately manner.

"Indeed, we should," answered Helga in a delicate tone of voice, primly placing her hand on Godric's arm. They walked with a flourish into the Great Hall leaving Rowena blushing in embarrassment and Salazar laughing his head off.

Harry smiled at this. It was hard to believe that they were the Hogwarts Four. They sounded so normal and ordinary, just like any other wizard and witch. History did tend to cast people as either heroes or villains, extraordinary or common, good or evil. Little middle ground even though lines were often blurred.

Harry watched Salazar escort Rowena into the Great Hall. Rowena was walking close to Salazar, who was regarding her fondly. There was no question about it. The Dark wizard cared a great deal for Lady Ravenclaw.

Was she the reason, Harry wondered, that Salazar Slytherin helped build Hogwarts? Harry frowned then; remembering the Dark wizard would leave the school. ... It wasn't enough. Something had happened...

He remembered what Godric said about Rowena's parents. ... Did something happen to Lady Ravenclaw-

"They're funny," he heard Ron say to Hermione behind him.

"But very interesting," continued Hermione. She sighed softly. "They're very sweet with one another." Another heartfelt sigh. "It's so romantic."

"Who?"

"Oh, Ron! Don't act stupid! You know who I mean!"

"I meant which two. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff?"

Harry whirled around just as Hermione said, "No, I think they're just friends."

"You know!" Harry yelled at them, and they grinned at him.

Surprisingly enough, it was Ron who first suspected that the Accreditation Professors were not who they were. He had mentioned about them in a letter he Owled to his family. His father had Owled back saying that there weren't any magical school accreditation teams sent out from the Ministry this year.

Hermione had also realized that the Headmaster and their school professors never said that Professors Gloucester, Scaevola, Regius and Hawthorn were there to accredit Hogwarts. All they ever said was that they were there to observe.

They told Harry that last night after they left Harry with Mr. Filch, Ron went up their dormitory and borrowed Harry's Invisibility cloak. Under it, they headed to the Owlery. On their way, they spotted Draco heading to the same destination.

"He was acting really weird," Ron said to Harry as the three of them pored over history books in the library. They had a free hour after lunch before they had to return to the Great Hall for the lecture.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He was reading a very short paragraph on Regius Ravenclaw. He sounded as mean and nasty in the history books as what Godric had said about him.

Harry didn't see Ron shrugged. "Draco just stood there in the corridor... waiting for you. He just stood there for hours, just staring at nothing."

"And we stood there just watching him for the same number of hours as well," said Hermione, who was scanning through a thick tome quickly. "The Thirteen, right Harry?"

"Right," replied Harry, looking up from his book, "Did you find anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not yet, but I did find something about Godric Gryffindor."

"Really?" Harry immediately looked over to her book. It just said that Godric became head of his family at a very young age when his father and mother died. That saddened Harry, remembering the fondness in Godric's voice when he talked about his parents.

Ron frowned at them. "Aren't you two even worried about Draco?"

"He's weird," stated Harry simply, going back to his book. Hermione just shrugged.

"... You two really beat up each other last night."

Harry looked up from his book to find Ron looking at him intently. Hermione had also stopped reading.

Ron's eyes were steady as he said, "Is it true? Did you really cast Crucio on Draco, Harry?"

Hermione slammed her book close and glared furiously at Ron. "Shh! Someone might hear you!"

"I kept my voice low!" Ron retorted.

The three of them jumped when Madam Pince harrumphed loudly and scowled in the direction of their table. All of them quickly put away the books they borrowed and left the library.

They decided to go out onto the grounds. Finding a secluded spot near the lake, they hunkered down on the grass. It was Harry who spoke up first.

"Yes, Ron," he said softly, adjusting his glasses as he stared over the lake's translucent surface, "I used the Cruciatus Curse on Draco."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced aside to see it was Hermione. "You must have been so angry," she said softly and understandingly.

Harry lowered his head and nodded. Hermione embraced him, whispering in his ear that it was all right.

"Thanks," Harry murmured, feeling tears sting his eyes.

But Ron wasn't quick to comfort him. When Hermione released Harry, Ron said, "You broke a very important law, Harry."

Hermione looked at Ron angrily, and he said defensively, "Don't look at me like that, Hermione. You're the one who's always so big on rules and regulations."

"And you're the one who usually breaks them," snapped Hermione, "For goodness' sake, Ron! Harry's your best friend!"

Harry somehow could hear the thoughts running through Ron's mind. Everything happens to Harry, and he's so special, he can even cast an Unforgivable Curse and get away with it. Harry couldn't blame Ron for feeling it was unfair. It was unfair.

Harry blinked and wiped his eyes before looking at Ron, who was looking at him unwaveringly. Harry couldn't make an excuse for what he did. No matter what Draco had said about Cedric, Harry had no right to do what he did.

Harry's mouth was dry, his voice raspy as he said, "I am prepared to go to Azkaban, Ron."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped in alarm. "Don't say that!"

"You shut up, Harry!" Ron suddenly grabbed his shoulders, and Harry blinked into Ron's eyes in confusion.

"Just shut up!" Ron said gruffly. "Why do you have to be so self-sacrificing? You know I'm jealous of you for a lot of reasons, but the thing that bothers me the most about you is that you have to be a hero."

"... Ron," Harry said faintly. Ron suddenly let go of him and demanded, "Promise me you won't ever do something so stupid again!"

"I- I won't, Ron."

Ron nodded brusquely. "You better keep your promise or I'll really beat the stuffing out of you. I'm not the sissy fighter Draco is."

"... Yes, Ron, I promise."  


To be continued.  


_Chapter 14 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	14. The Hawthorn Charm

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter 15: The Hawthorn Charm**  


Six months after Rowena's father passed away, Dark wizards ransacked the library of Ravenclaw manor. Valuable and irreplaceable spellbooks were stolen. Treasured magical items were taken. Rowena feared what further damage would have been done had Godric and Helga not been at the manor that night. The library might have been set ablaze.

Godric went after the thieves, determined to take back what was stolen. It was a useless attempt, but not for any lack of effort on his part. Helga discovered that some protection spells and charms Lord Regius Ravenclaw had cast on the estate were rendered ineffective by powerful Dark magic. A low-level Dark wizard would not have the skill to accomplish it.

Godric told Rowena that the silver-haired wizard was Salazar Slytherin, an extremely powerful and ambitious Dark wizard, who had been initiated into the Thirteen despite the fact that the other members of the coalition were many years Slytherin's senior. Godric warned Rowena that this wouldn't be the last time they would see of Salazar Slytherin.

Rowena debated with herself whether to tell Godric and Helga that this same Dark wizard was the one who kidnapped her when she was only twelve years old. And whether or not to tell them that she hadn't been taken for ransom as everyone, including her own father, had believed. Salazar Slytherin had kidnapped her so that he could learn Mindread from her.

When he realized it was impossible to learn, he returned Rowena.

***

Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the Great Hall a quarter of an hour before the lecture would begin. When they entered, they found that the golden stage was back, the house and staff tables were gone, and about a thousand or so comfortable looking golden armchairs were arranged in neat rows before the stage with three wide aisles going through the middle and at the sides.

By the front row stood their professors and the Headmaster talking amicably with the Founders. Harry quickly suggested to Ron and Hermione that they seat themselves in the row behind the Founders. They agreed, but before they went, someone else entered the Great Hall, and they were all pleasantly surprised to see that it was Professor Lupin.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed with delight, rushing over to the fair-haired man. Lupin's solemn face broke into a wide grin when he saw them. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, it's good to see you all again!"

"It's great to see you, Sir!" Ron yelled cheerfully, and Hermione gushed over Lupin, saying he looked so handsome. Lupin's pale face flushed at her praise, but Hermione hadn't been overly flattering. Lupin did look great. He wasn't wearing shabby robes any more. In fact, the robes he was wearing looked brand new, and his face looked fuller as if he had gained some weight.

His light brown hair had been trimmed and neatly set. His robes were properly pressed. Harry saw that he had a new briefcase. He blinked. Professor Lupin smelled kind of nice.

"Why are you here, Professor?" Ron was asking. Hermione immediately answered, "It's obvious he's the one who's going to give the lecture."

"Oh." Said Ron, and Lupin chuckled lightly. "That's right. I've been giving lectures at schools all over the country," he said in a warm pleased tone, "It was Headmaster Dumbledore's idea, and he recommended me to other headmasters." He smiled slightly. "As long as I didn't visit during a certain time of the month, they didn't mind me coming to their schools."

"So you have been travelling a lot," said Harry, grinning, "That's wonderful, Professor."

"Thank you, Harry." Lupin's eyes suddenly locked onto Harry's intently. Harry looked at him questioningly as Lupin glanced at Hermione and Ron. "May I speak to you alone for a moment, Harry?" Lupin asked, sounding a little nervous.

"... What is it, Professor?" What could Lupin want to talk to him about in private? About Sirius?

Lupin suddenly looked... well, excited. "Are they here?" He said quickly, as if unable to contain himself any longer. It took Harry a few seconds before he realized whom Lupin was referring to. Hermione caught on at the same time Harry did.

"They're over there, Sir." Hermione pointed towards the stage. Lupin followed her finger then suddenly stared at her and Ron. "... You two know?"

Ron was quick to answer, "We found out on our own, Professor. Harry didn't tell us anything."

Lupin nodded slowly, saying seriously, "That's good. You all three do know that this must not get out."

They all nodded, and Lupin's smile return. Harry then asked curiously how he found out.

Lupin swelled with pride, reminding Harry of Hagrid when he said that Dumbledore had seen fit to inform him as well. Harry was glad Dumbledore told Lupin especially since he knew how much Dumbledore's trust meant to Professor Lupin.

Harry remembered something, someone actually. "Where's Sirius?" He asked Lupin, who looked a little embarrassed, saying. "He's outside. Mrs. Norris screeched for Mr. Filch when she saw him. He absolutely refused to let him in."

"Awwwww..." Harry, Ron and Hermione said all together, "Poor Snuffles!" Lupin laughed.

"Ah, Professor Lupin." They all turned to see Headmaster Dumbledore walking towards them with a benign smile on his face. Professor Snape was a step behind him with an expression of dislike on his sharp face.

Snape glared at Lupin while Dumbledore asked Lupin how he has been. Harry lent only half an ear to their conversation as he wondered if he could somehow sneak in his godfather, Sirius, into the castle. Since Lupin knew about the Founders, Sirius most probably knew about them as well. Harry was certain Sirius would want to meet them.

However, before Harry could decide, students began coming into the Great Hall in droves, and he realized he better hurry and find a seat near the stage before all the good chairs were taken.

***

Professor Lupin looked good on a stage, thought Harry with a grin as the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher strolled with confident ease to the center of the stage where a table had been placed.

As Lupin put his briefcase on the table, Harry heard some seventh year Ravenclaw girls in the row behind him giggle appreciatively and whisper among themselves.

"Didn't he teach here two years ago?"

"I sure wish he was still teaching here..."

"Girls," One of them said sharply, "he's a werewolf, remember?"

"Only once a month..."

"Come on, he is cute."

It's amazing, thought Harry with amusement, what a little grooming and a new set of robes could do.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Students, fellow professors, Headmaster Dumbledore and honored guests." Lupin's magically enhanced voice echoed sonorously all through out the Great Hall. "I am Professor Remus Lupin, and I will be talking about and demonstrating to you all the Hawthorn Charm." He paused for a moment, then continued, "Can anyone tell me a little about this particular charm?"

It was the first time Harry had heard about this charm. He was thinking that the name sounded familiar and noticed in the corner of his eye that Hermione had raised her hand (not surprising).

"Yes, Justin," Lupin's voice called out rollingly. Harry turned his head to see Justin Finch-Fletcley, a Hufflepuff boy in the same year as Harry, stand up.

Justin's voice rang clearly as he answered, "The Hawthorn Charm is the most powerful protection charm ever created. It is the only Light magic charm that effectively blocks the Cruciatus Spell, one of the Three Unforgivable Curses."

Really? Harry perked up, looking attentively at Justin. A charm that blocks Crucio was definitely worthwhile learning. Harry knew from first hand experience.

Justin was still talking, his lilting voice rising proudly as he said, "The charm is said to be created by none other than Helga Hufflepuff."

Harry started and looked over to the front row where the Founders were seated. He couldn't see Helga's face, but the line of her shoulder and back was stiff. He watched as Godric, seated beside her, leaned over with a smile to say something into her ear. Rowena, on Helga's other side, gave her an affectionate hug. Salazar, seated beside Rowena, was staring up at the enchanted ceiling, which showed a clear blue sky.

"That is correct, Justin," Lupin said, smiling, "Thank you. Please take your seat." As Justin sat back down, Lupin opened his briefcase and took out a flower. This particular flower was glowing and changing color from white to pink to red to pink to white and back.

A murmur went through the audience as Lupin held it out before him and opened his hand. The flower levitated from his palm and began to rotate slowly in mid-air.

Lupin said, "A single Hawthorn flower, by itself, is a small charm against harm. The more flowers, the greater the strength of the charm. An entire tree or shrub is a powerful charm." He gestured at the flower in front of him. "This single flower you see here contains the magic of an entire tree." 

Lupin smiled. "The process of converting numerous flowers into one blossom is a complicated procedure, but not too difficult. You will be able to procure these flowers at modest expense. It is necessary. In order to properly cast the Hawthorn Charm, you must have one of these or a Hawthorn or a May Tree nearby.

Harry put a note in his mind to secure several of those flowers as soon as possible then he placed all his attention back on Lupin who had taken out his wand.

"_Idei Protectus!_" Lupin shouted, striking the flower with his wand. Rays of light burst from the center of the flower, and it disintegrated into shimmering particles that formed a translucent globe around Lupin. Then, it vanished.

"There." Lupin smiled. "I am now shielded from most curses and hexes until the charm wears off. How long it will last depends on the magical strength of the one being protected and the strength of the attack spells on it. Usually, when left alone, the Hawthorn Charm can last for more than twelve hours."

Lupin then put away his wand and held out his arms apart. "Would anyone care to test the Hawthorn Charm?"

Harry immediately raised his hand. He would like very much to see the charm at work at close range. Harry then noticed that a lot of people around him were also raising their hands. Ron, Hermione, all the Ravenclaw girls behind him...

Lupin beamed, pleased with all the audience interest and participation. His eyes met Harry, and the corner of his mouth twitched. Harry smiled back widely.

Suddenly, someone from the front row stood up and walked up to the stage. Lupin's smile died down a little. It was Professor Snape.

Harry's hand fell as the entire audience broke into whispers, murmurs and mutters. Ron was muttering loudly as Snape climbed up the stage steps. "Lupin didn't pick anyone yet," Ron complained, glaring at the Potions Master.

Lupin's expression was wary as he turned to face Snape. The other man had stopped at proper duelling distance and eyed Lupin with cold nasty intent.

The Great Hall turned quiet as Lupin carefully told Snape to use any spell except illegal ones. Harry's eyes narrowed at Snape, who looked disappointed at the restriction.

Barely had Lupin said to cast when ready when Snape's wand snapped up and pointed straight at Lupin. Harry jumped out of his chair as Snape shouted, "INFERNO!"

Girls screamed and boys yelled as a thick tongue of flame erupted from the end of Snape's wand and whirled like a tornado around Lupin.

"PROFESSOR!" shouted Harry. He was about to run to the stage when the fire died down suddenly and revealed a pale and not burnt in the least bit Professor Lupin. 

Lupin lifted his head slightly and stared steadily at Snape, whose black eyes narrowed at him.

The entire room filled with applause as most students cheered and clapped their hands for Professor Lupin. Only the Slytherins kept quiet, looking discontented that Lupin was still alive and well. Harry noticed though that Salazar had straightened in his chair and was finally showing interest.

Lupin took a deep breath as the audience settled down. He then nodded politely at Snape, who jerked his head back at him in an irritated fashion. He looked like he wanted to cast another spell at Lupin, but thankfully for Harry's heart, he didn't and went off the stage and back to his seat.

Lupin cleared his throat before asking the audience if they have any questions about the Hawthorn Charm.

When the lecture was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione waited at the open doors of the Great Hall. Inside, the room was almost cleared of students. Professor Lupin was still in there as well as the Headmaster, the other professors and the Founders.

Helga seemed to have taken a liking to Professor Lupin, who looked abashed by the attention he was receiving from the Founders. Godric was talking with him right now with Rowena listening with polite interest to their conversation. Salazar, on the other hand, had a peculiar expression on his face and was staring at Lupin intently.

Harry watched curiously as Salazar said something to Lupin that made everyone who heard him jump. Helga gave Salazar an angry and confused look, taking Lupin's arm and pulling him away from the Dark wizard. Godric stared puzzledly at them, alternating between Lupin and Salazar. Rowena, though, looked frightened and moved closer to Salazar.

Later, Godric would tell Harry what Salazar had said to Lupin. Salazar had told Lupin, "I bet you are a lot of fun on a full moon."

To be continued.

_Chapter 15 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	15. Quadrangles

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter Sixteen: Quadrangles  
**

Godric was irked when Salazar returned to Ravenclaw estate. Rowena and Helga, taking inventory in the library, heard a loud explosion and rushed out of the manor to see Godric and Salazar duelling.

Godric yelled at Salazar, demanding to know how he could show his face here again. The area around Salazar was scorched black though the Dark wizard himself was unscathed. Godric grew increasingly furious when Salazar remained silent. He was about to cast another spell when Helga shouted, attracting their attention.

Rowena remembered how Salazar's eyes brightened when he saw her. She remembered the small smile that curved his lips as he walked towards her. Godric was confused. Helga moved to intercept Salazar, who neatly evaded her. Before Rowena realized it, he was standing directly in front of her.

Time seemed to stop as they looked at each other. Rowena remembered thinking Salazar had the most intense green eyes. She couldn't stop herself from looking into them. She couldn't stop staring at him. Then, he slowly raised his left hand and presented to her a single blue rose.

"It matches your eyes, Lady Ravenclaw," he said softly.

***

"Snuffles!" Harry cried out joyfully as the big black dog, that was his godfather in his Animagus form, bounded across the grounds towards him.

Harry laughed as Sirius jumped on him, heavy paws landing on Harry's chest and knocking the boy off his feet to fall down in the grass.

"Hey?! Stop it! Cut it out!" Harry futilely tried to stop Sirius as the dog slobbered all over his face with a big wet pink tongue.

"Snuffles!" Lupin reprimanded Sirius, struggling to get him off Harry. Ron and Hermione joined him, and together they finally managed to pull the overly enthusiastic and affectionate Snuffles off Harry, whose face was wet and a little sticky with dog drool. His bangs had been swept up from his forehead, revealing the lightning scar on it clearly.

"Idiot," Lupin told Sirius, who was sitting on his haunches, panting while Ron and Hermione helped Harry stand up.

It was three hours before dinnertime. Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone out with Lupin to see Sirius. Lupin also told them that the two of them would stay for the night here at Hogwarts. Much to Harry's disappointment, they would be leaving tomorrow morning.

Harry was trying to think of a way to get Sirius inside the castle when Godric came out. Thinking this was a lucky break, Harry was about to call out to him when he noticed that the other wizard seemed upset about something.

Godric didn't even notice Harry and the others as he strode pass them. He seemed to be headed towards the Forbidden Forest.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Ron curiously. Harry just shook his head. He didn't know either. Godric seemed fine just a while ago.

Snuffles whined, pawing questioningly at Lupin's robes. Hermione quickly told Sirius that the man who just passed by was Godric Gryffindor. Snuffles' ears perked up. Lupin grabbed Snuffles by the cuff of his neck before he went off running after Godric.

Rowena and Helga suddenly came out of the castle. Rowena looked worried, and Helga looked around and saw Harry.

"Harry," said Helga as she and Rowena walked over to them, "Did you see Professor Gloucester just now?"

Harry nodded. "He went that way," he answered, pointing in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

Rowena looked anxiously at Helga. "We'd better go after him," she said.

"The two of you stay here." They all turned to see Salazar walking towards them with an aggravated look on his face. "I'll go after Godfrey," he said in a derisive tone. Before anyone else could say anything, Salazar went off in the path Godric took.

"What's going on?" Lupin asked Rowena and Helga. Rowena was about to answer him when Helga stopped her, tilting her head minutely towards Ron and Hermione. Harry hurriedly told her that they also know about them.

"Oh," said Helga, surprised, but she was pleased when Ron and Hermione greeted her and Rowena politely and properly introduced themselves. Both women were startled when Snuffles yapped at them and bent his furry head in a clear respectful manner, a dog though he was.

Rowena was distracted from her concern over Godric, and her lovely face lit with gentle affection as she patted Snuffles' head, saying what a handsome intelligent creature he was.

Harry choked back his amusement, Ron grinned, Hermione giggled and Lupin rolled his eyes skyward as Snuffles' tail wagged furiously with delight. Helga was surprised with their reactions and looked at them curiously.

Harry couldn't help himself and introduced Snuffles to them as his godfather, Sirius Black. Snuffles barked approvingly at Harry as he also explained to the twice surprised Rowena and Helga that due to certain circumstances, Sirius couldn't show himself as he truly was in Hogwarts.

"When there is time, Harry," Helga said warmly, "I hope you can tell us the entire story."

Harry smiled back at her and hoped there would be time. Meanwhile, Rowena was embarrassed and had stopped patting Snuffles, who looked disappointed.

"So what is wrong with Lord Gryffindor?" Harry asked finally.

Helga glanced at Rowena who again looked concern. "Godric," said Rowena, "asked your Headmaster about the Unforgivable Curses Justin mentioned during the lecture. He wanted to know what the two other Unforgivable Curses were."

"This was the first time we heard about them," explained Helga, "In our time, there was no such law though even then, we considered the Cruciatus Curse as horrendous." Then she frowned darkly. "Except for Salazar. It's one of his favorite curses. I warned him that if he ever used it in Hogwart, I would kick him out of the castle myself."

Guilt filled Harry, and he avoided Rowena's eyes when she glanced at him. He quickly asked Helga what Dumbledore told Godric.

Helga answered, "He said the other two curses were the Imperius Curse and Avada Kedavra." Helga sounded like this was the first time she had heard of the curses.

Rowena suddenly looked upset. "I don't know about the Avada Kedavra Curse, but the Imperius Curse..." She paused for a moment before reluctantly continuing, "My father created the Imperius Curse."

All of them, including Helga, stared at Rowena in shock.

***

Harry wanted to go after Godric and Salazar, but Lupin wouldn't let him. It was getting dark, he said, and he wanted Harry and the rest of them inside the castle. Reluctantly, Harry followed Lupin's advice, but as they went back inside, he saw Snuffles dashing off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

He would ask Sirius later, Harry decided.

The Great Hall was back to normal by dinnertime, but Harry didn't feel like eating his meal. Ron and Hermione urged him to eat something, and for their sakes, he managed to put away a chicken drumstick, but not much else.

Harry was too worried about Godric and Salazar. The two men might have been two of the most powerful wizards in history, but they were both wandless and may be in the extremely dangerous Forbidden Forest. Over at the staff table, Harry noticed that Rowena and Helga weren't paying much attention to dinner and dinner conversation.

Then, Harry remembered the lion pin Godric had given him. Ron and Hermione were startled when he suddenly jumped up from the table and hurried out of the Great Hall. Outside, he decided to go into the small anteroom off the entrance hall. He closed the doors just as Ron and Hermione rushed out of the Great Hall.

It should be private enough here, Harry decided as he took the lion pin off his robes. Unless ghosts came through the walls.

He held up the golden lion pin before his eyes. Minuscule ruby eyes stared back at him as he said, "I would like to speak to Lord Gryffindor."

Harry hadn't used the pin before, and he was surprised when the tiny lion jumped from his fingers and landed with a teeny clink on the floor. Harry almost screamed when it turned life-sized.

He backed away from it, his back hugging the wall as he stared agape at the lion, now six times Harry's size and weight. Its ruby eyes, the size of chicken eggs, looked back at Harry. Then much to his surprise, it lowered its massive head and crouched down on the floor.

Several moments passed before Harry realized that the lion wanted him to mount it. Trembling, Harry approached it hesitantly and climbed on its back. To his continued surprise, instead of cold solid gold, the lion's body felt warm, strong and pliant.

Harry felt braver and reached out his hands to touch the lion's coat. He was delighted to find that its hair was soft not coarse. This was much more comfortable than riding a hippogrif.

He almost fell off when the lion stood up. Instinctively, he grasped its mane for support. Harry's heart beat faster as the lion began to run. He yelled in alarm when they hit the wall.

Just like with the barrier at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, they passed through the wall as if it wasn't there. But Harry didn't see the other side of the wall immediately. All he could see were flashes of white light in darkness. He couldn't even see the lion he was riding though he felt its reassuring strong body underneath him.

Suddenly, the hair of the lion's mane began to slip through Harry's fingers, and he clenched his hands tightly, trying to hold on to it. But Harry was already falling off its back, and the next thing he felt was landing on something hard.

***

Someone was calling his name and slapping the side of his face gently. Harry frowned before slowly opening his eyes. His glasses were tilted on his nose, but he recognized Godric looking down at him worriedly.

He sat up hurriedly, wincing when the muscles of his back twinge in pain and adjusted his glasses.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Godric asked. When Harry nodded, he smiled slightly and picked up something from the floor. It was the lion pin. Harry blinked when Godric replaced it on Harry's robes, saying, "You must have wanted to see me quite badly since it brought you to me immediately."

Harry nodded and said, "I was worried since you and Lord Slytherin-" He broke off uncertainly for Godric's eyes had hardened at the mention of the other wizard's name. "... -didn't return to the castle by dinnertime..." Harry finished falteringly.

Abruptly, Godric stood up and walked away from Harry, who though concerned with Godric's current disposition couldn't help but look around the room they were in.

Harry immediately fell in love with this room. It was long and wide with ceiling to floor windows covering an entire long wall. Along one wide wall was a large bed with ample space along its sides. At the center of the wall facing the windows was a roaring fireplace. On both sides of it were waist-high bookshelves brimming with books, while above them on the wall were suspended weapons and armor.

Harry stared at them. There were swords of all kinds from rapiers to sabers. He saw a fine collection of daggers floating near a round golden buckler. There were so many shields. One in particular caught Harry's eye. It was a crimson crest shield with a golden lion. The lion was on its rear legs, its forepaws in mid air. As Harry looked at it, it turned its head and stared back at Harry.

"Harry," said Godric, and he started. He quickly looked back at Godric, who was looking at him curiously, and Harry realized he was still sitting on the granite floor. He stood up carefully, patting down and arranging the folds of his robes before straightening. Harry somehow felt he should present himself properly in Godric's presence.

Like a knight before his king.

But Godric didn't seem to want to talk. The older man was staring at a point over Harry's right shoulder, and Harry couldn't properly decipher the expression on the man's face. It seemed to be regret.

When the silence became unbearable for Harry, he asked without thinking, "Sir, where's Lord Slytherin?" Which was a wrong thing to say, for anger immediately flushed Godric's face, and he snarled, "Don't say that snake's name!"

Harry was shocked and frightened. He backed away from Godric until his back hit the window wall behind him.

"Never!" said Godric scathingly, "Never trust a Dark wizard! No matter how nice they may seem to be! No matter how genuine their smiles look or their laughter sounds, never trust them!"

Then just as sudden as his temper had broken, Godric calmed as quick. The anger in his brown eyes died to be replaced by remorse. Harry was just as utterly confused by this sudden silence as by his sudden anger.

Again, the quiet grew too heavy until Harry had to force himself to move closer to Godric, who had closed his eyes and who was breathing deeply.

Whatever had happened between him and Salazar...

"What happened, Sir?" said Harry softly. He watched closely as Godric's eyes opened. A humorless smile curved the older man's lips, and he chuckled. The sound was harsh and forced.

"That's just the problem," whispered Godric suddenly. He raised his hands and pressed them against his head as if dealing with a headache. "I don't know what happened," murmured Godric, "I don't know what happened after our memories were placed in the Sorting Hat." His eyes closed and jerked open. "I don't know why he left Hogwarts," he said softly, "I don't know when he betrayed me and broke his promise. I just know he must have."

"What promise was that?" asked Harry gently. Godric sounded like he was losing his sanity.

Godric's eyes closed, and he said, "He promised he would never tell anyone about Avada Kedavra."

"... I don't understand."

Godric's eyes snapped open, and he stared at Harry. His hands lowered, and his posture straightened. He looked very weary, but his eyes now told Harry that he was in control of himself.

"Harry," Godric said softly, "I created Avada Kedavra."  


To be continued.

_Chapter 16 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	16. Avada Kedavra

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter Seventeen: Avada Kedavra**  


Much to Godric's and Helga's displeasure, Salazar visited Ravenclaw manor often. Rowena was flattered by this attention and his persistence despite all attempts on Godric's and Helga's part to drive him away. Intrigues between Light and Dark wizards were uncommon though not unheard of. As always between opposites, there was a fundamental attraction.

However, Rowena was noble-born. The Ravenclaws was considered as royalty by the Light Wizarding community. Salazar, on the other hand, came from a family belonging to the upper echelons of the Dark Wizarding society. Godric and Helga were not alone in their dislike of this particular match. Salazar, himself, was being pressured by his peers to stop this foolishness.

***

"Harry, I created Avada Kedavra."

For the next moments, Harry stared silently at Godric while his mind slowly digested the short and simple statement.

_... He made the Killing Curse_, thought Harry, closing his eyes and taking one step away and back from Godric. He frowned, brows twitching in an attempt to concentrate. The idea that Godric Gryffindor created the most powerful killing curse was taking a long time sinking into his brain and with good reason.

_... He created the spell that killed my parents_, Harry suddenly realized numbly. His eyes opened, but he couldn't seem to see anything clearly.

"... How could you make such a thing?" Asked Harry softly, pain and disbelief tinged his voice.

Blinded by confusion, Harry didn't see the agony that flashed in Godric's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Godric suddenly. Harry's vision cleared to see that the other man had turned away. To Harry, it was a guilty action.

"I would like to be alone now," Godric said, dismissing Harry.

Shocked and disillusioned, Harry walked slowly passed Godric, who lifted his hand as if to stop him, but he let his hand down even as its fingers brushed the boy's robes.

The door was mercifully unlocked, and Harry opened it with trembling fingers. As soon as the door shut behind him, he ran out into the center of the bright hall. His eyes were suddenly blinded by tears, and his knees weakened. He stumbled and fell to floor, adamantly refusing to start crying.

He stared at the shiny marble floor for what seemed like forever then tensed when he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled, expecting that Godric had come after him. Instead, he saw green not red, and realized that Salazar was bending to one knee in front of him.

"I take it that he told you," Salazar said in a dry exasperated tone of voice, "well... judging by your expression, he didn't tell you everything. Avada Kedavra is not something he's proud of... when he should be." Harry glared at him. He didn't want to see him right now.

Green eyes stared back at him unflinchingly, and Harry started in surprise when Salazar poked a forefinger on the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Made by Avada Kedavra, I presume," Salazar asked rather breezily. Harry knocked away Salazar's hand and yelled at him, "Leave me alone!"

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief when Salazar suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up to stand. Harry was stunned for three seconds then he began struggling to get away from Salazar.

"Let me go!" He punched and kicked, then yelped in alarm when Salazar grabbed the back of his robes and lifted him clean off the floor. The neckline of Harry's robes dug uncomfortably into his throat. His own sleeves pulled back his arms and hands as Salazar held Harry up a good meter from the floor.

Embarrassment at his current suspended position inflamed Harry's anger, and he tried his best to kick Salazar.

"I would not do that," Salazar said softly. His eyes narrowed and gleamed with a dangerous light. Then, they flicked downwards. Harry's eyes automatically followed and widened in alarm. There was a hole in the floor below him. Deep blue and wisps of white flowed past.

"We're miles above the castle," said Salazar lazily, "This is one way to get back down there."

Harry grabbed at Salazar's arm instinctively. "You wouldn't dare!" Harry bravely foolishly said to the older man.

Salazar's eyes were amused. "Definitely a Gryffindor," he said, shaking his head, "Courage and idiocy are the traits of your House."

Harry's fingers dug into the arm holding him. "You won't drop me," Harry insisted stubbornly.

He felt Salazar's fingers tightened on his robes. "How sure are you, young Gryffindor?" asked Salazar silkily.

Harry swallowed reflexively. How had he ever gotten into this mess? He tightened his hold on Salazar's arm and looked into smiling emerald eyes.

"You won't gain anything by killing me, Lord Slytherin," reasoned Harry softly.

Salazar tilted his head thoughtfully and smiled. "Good point." Harry saw his other hand moved, and when he looked down, the hole was gone. Harry relaxed a bit.

"I'll make a bargain with you, Harry." He looked back at Salazar who was regarding him shrewdly.

"What?" Harry said a touch out of breath. His head was getting a little dizzy from being held off the floor.

Again, Salazar's finger touched Harry's scar. "I was only guessing," he said, "but from your reaction, my guess must be correct. This was made by Godric's Killing Curse, wasn't it?"

Harry's jaw tightened, and he jerked his head away from Salazar's touch. "Yes, it is," he ground out.

Salazar's hand fell away, and interest lit his eyes. "Remarkable," he murmured in a tone that made Harry seem like a guinea pig in an experiment. Harry stared at him with disbelief. Salazar's moods were even more unpredictable than Godric's.

"What's the bargain?" Harry finally said loudly. He didn't like the way Salazar was looking at him. He looked like he wanted to dissect Harry.

Salazar blinked, and he let go of Harry, who dropped like a stone to the floor. Harry landed awkwardly on his knees and hands and barely heard Salazar's next words.

"Tell me how you blocked Avada Kedavra, and I'll tell you why Godric created it. He hasn't told you why he created it, I'm certain."

Harry paused and looked up at him with irritation. "Why would I want to know that?! I already know! It's to kill people!"

Salazar waggled a forefinger in front of Harry's face. "Never assume anything," he said wisely, "that's one of Godric's bad habits, and one of yours too, I see."

A furious Harry stood up and shouted at him, "You should talked! You broke your promise and spread Avada Kedavra!"

Salazar's eyes glinted with anger. "That's your and Godric's assumption," he said in a light dangerous tone, "whatever my true self did, he did because he had good reason to, but I haven't done it."

Harry shook with anger. "You are him," he said in a tone to match Salazar's.

The Dark wizard shrugged. "True, that I do not deny, but I would prefer not to be blamed for things I haven't done even if it was by me."

Deep inside, Harry knew that what Salazar was saying was true and honest. He was and wasn't the real Salazar who betrayed Godric. ... And... Harry suspected he was transferring his anger at Godric for creating the Killing Curse to Salazar. Better to hate the Dark wizard then his own House's Founder...

Suddenly, Harry felt so confused. He wanted to get away and just not think and not feel. He wanted to forget what he had just learned. His helpless confusion must have shown on his face, for Salazar remarked, "That Godric is an idiot."

Anger flared, and Harry snapped at him, "Shut up!"

Salazar folded his arms. "I will not. He is so too an idiot."

"He is not!"

"Is too. He didn't tell you why and how he created Avada Kedavra, correct?"

Harry faltered. "... No," he admitted unwillingly.

Salazar sighed loudly. "He should had explained, but he didn't. He would rather have you agonize over it. Same as what he is doing to himself, blaming for something he couldn't possibly do anything about. See? He's an idiot."

Harry barely kept himself from kicking Salazar in the shins. "Stop calling Lord Gryffindor an idiot!"

"All right... he's stupid then."

Harry now knew why Godric lost his temper so easily with Salazar. The Slytherin Lord could be so annoying.

Salazar was counting off his fingers. "He's a moron, imbecile, half-wit, fool- Ow!"

Harry had kicked him in the shin. Salazar winced in pain, reaching down a hand and lifting his injured leg. As he did so, Harry pushed him hard, knocking him off balanced. The older man landed on his back with a loud thud, and Harry quickly straddled his chest to keep Salazar from recovering quickly. He raised his fist, poised to pound at the other's face if he said another word against Godric.

What Harry didn't expect however was for Salazar to start laughing. The Dark wizard's laughter was unlike Godric's silent laughter. It was hearty, irrepressible, and infectious. Hearing it, Harry froze. _He's weird_, thought Harry immediately. _Why'd he start laughing all of a sudden?_

Then Harry felt very foolish, realizing what he had done. He had just attacked one of the Hogwarts Four, even though he had been goaded severely.

He quickly got off Salazar, who lifted himself to a sitting position, still chuckling.

"Do me a favor, boy," Salazar wheezed between chortles, "don't tell Godric to kick me in the shin. I'll never win in another fight with him."

"... Okay," said Harry softly slowly. He felt very embarrassed, but the emotion was easing away, driven off by Salazar's mirth. How strange that he felt more at ease with Salazar while he usually was nervous in Godric's presence. But then again, Harry did just got away with kicking Salazar in the shins.

Salazar coughed, clearing his throat of laughter as he stood up and rearranged his robes. Green eyes twinkled at him, and Salazar said, "Do you feel better now, Harry?

Harry stared at him and nodded. He did feel much better now and a little tired, as if something heavy had been drained from him.

"Splendid," said Salazar approvingly, and Harry blinked when for the third time, Salazar touched his scar. "Do we have an agreement? Tell me how you survived Avada Kedavra, and I will tell you how it came that your beloved Founder created the most powerful and effective Killing Curse ever known."

"... Agreed."

***

"Godric had to kill his own father, Harry."

"... What?"

"He killed his father."

"... That's not possible!"

"It is possible, and he did it with good reason as well."

"... How can you say that?! What good reason can there be for killing your own father?!"

"You would if your father was going to kill you and your mother."

"... You're enjoying this, aren't you?! It's not funny! Tell me everything that happened!"

"Are you sure you want to know every- All right! Keep your foot to yourself!"

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!"

"Thank you. It's a gift."

"ARGH!!!"

"... Stay away from that bottle!"

"I'm going to break it if you don't start being serious!"

"Fine. Fine. I'll give you the unabridged version. Godric's father had beaten a high-ranking Dark wizard in a duel. It was in public, and a very embarrassing situation. In any case, Lord Gryffindor had earned the ire of many of my colleagues."

"... This was over a duel?

"Yes. Keep away from that bottle or I swear there will be one less Gryffindor in this generation if anything happens to it."

"What happened next?"

"He was kidnapped and tortured. The wizards drank Polyjuice and took on the forms of his wife and son before using Crucio on him. When his mind finally broke, he was returned unconscious. When he awakened, he immediately attacked his own wife and son, thinking they were his tormentors."

"No matter what they did or say, he wouldn't believe them. Godric was only fourteen years old at that time. He tried to stop his father, but he was no match for a full-grown wizard, even an insane one at that. His mother was killed when she intercepted a spell her mad husband aimed at their son. In the end, Godric had to kill his own father using a spell he had made to painlessly kill animals downed during hunting. It was the strongest spell he knew."

"... Did you have any part in it?"

"None. I merely heard about it."

"You could have done something about it!"

"Why should I?"

"... Because he's your friend!"

"I didn't even know him when he was fourteen."

"You could have done something!"

"There was nothing I could have done. Stop insisting I could have done something."

"... How did you learn about the Killing Curse?"

"The Ravenclaw School was a target by my kind. Various teams were sent to destroy it. During one of these missions, a student was killed. Godric took personal responsibility for the death of that boy. It was then he had the notion that I could prevent these attacks."

"Could you?!"

"Somewhat. I made it clear to my kind that I considered it cowardly to view mere children as threats. They were dissuaded when I was present at the school. They were bolder when I was elsewhere. Godric began to insist that I be present at the school always."

"Did you agree?"

"Of course not. I wasn't about to allow myself to be a prisoner. I told Godric that, but he insisted, and he threatened to kill the next team sent to destroy the school. I confess I was amused by his threat. Light wizards have the reputation of being softhearted. He took offense that I doubted him and demonstrated just how serious he was."

"He killed a spider. When he looked back at me, I didn't hide my amazement. I immediately saw the curse for what it truly was. I agreed to stay at the school provided he taught me his killing curse. He was suspicious that I was so eager to learn it since there were so many other more flamboyant killing curses."

"He didn't even realized what he had created! I was so surprised by his ignorance that I told him he had made an unblockable killing curse. When he finally fully understood what he had created, he immediately demanded that I never ever tell anyone about it. He insisted. He made me promise that I would never reveal Avada Kedavra.

"... But you didn't keep your promise."

"Promises aren't a common custom among my kind, and besides, I haven't broken it."

"... What are you going to do now?"

"Make Godric angry at me, of course."

"... Huh?"

"It's the only recourse. Get him to blame me instead of himself. Believe me. You wouldn't want to deal with him when he's depressed and feeling all sorry for himself. You've seen him that way, haven't you?"

"... Yes, but-"

"Another thing, Harry. Make sure you don't tell anyone about this. Godric wouldn't appreciate it. He'd been trying so hard to keep it a secret and has been doing admirably, I must say. Even Rowena doesn't know about this."

"... Then, how did you know?"

"Godric tends to babble when he is drunk, and there are spells to make a person reveal their innermost secrets."

"... You what?!"

"I was curious, Harry, and I admit, a bit jealous."  
  
To be continued.

_Chapter 17 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	17. Gryffindor and Slytherin

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter 18: Gryffindor and Slytherin**  


Rowena never asked Salazar to turn over to their side. She knew better. As great as Salazar's affection was for her, magic was foremost to him and his ambition. It delighted Salazar that she knew him so well, and he often stayed for long hours at the manor, contented to be just near to her.

There was a large oak tree on the estate that he favored. Rowena often saw him dozing in it, sitting on a large sturdy branch with his back resting against the tree trunk. Children were curious and amused by this strange and peculiar man who loved to sleep in trees.

Godric and Helga warned them to stay away from him though it did little good even when they told them he was a Dark wizard. Salazar never did anything that gave them cause to fear him, and the children knew he liked Lady Ravenclaw as much as they did. He always had a gift for Rowena each time they met. Always something blue.

***

Salazar, Harry knew, did what he said he would. He got Godric furious at him. The next few days all the way into the weekend, it became crystal clear to the entire school that Professor Gloucester and Professor Scaevola were definitely not in the best of terms.

Classes were disrupted as shouting matches flared between the two men as quick as it took to cast a spell. In between classes, the hallways were congested as students played audience to standoffs between the two wizards. The animosity between the two men was so intense that everyone was expecting wands to be drawn soon.

Headmaster Dumbledore was concern as were all the other professors, but what could they say to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, when even Rowena and Helga couldn't control them. Her eyes full of worry, Helga had tell Harry that she had never seen Godric this angry or Salazar so harsh with his words. It seemed to her that Salazar was deliberately baiting Godric.

Harry wanted to tell Helga, but didn't. If she and Rowena knew about Godric's past, it would only make the situation worse. Killing his own father was a deep wound that would never heal for Godric, and Salazar was not the sort to comfort and coddle. Instead he tormented Godric, making Godric blame him for spreading Avada Kedavra rather than letting Godric bemoan himself for creating the curse.

"Better anger than sadness," Salazar had stated matter-of-factly, "I cannot stand gloom and doom. You, Gryffindors, have this bothersome tendency to blame everything on yourselves. Waste of time. Godric will hate me, but better for him to hate me than himself."

When Harry had said to him that he must like Godric to go to so much trouble, Salazar gave him an incredulous look and snorted, "It is typical Gryffindor attitude to rate any action as either good or evil, honorable or repugnant, right or wrong and so forth."

"How would you describe what you're doing then?" Harry had demanded, stung by what the older man had said.

"Something useful, young Gryffindor," answered Salazar, "Necessary, with purpose and such. No illusions of nobility, mind you. The ends simply justify the means."

Harry remembered what the Sorting Hat sang about Slytherin.

_Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends._

Harry also remembered what Dumbledore said.

_"- You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized- resourcefulness --- determination --- a certain disregard for rules."_

Both Sorting Hat and Dumbledore though have forgotten to mention how irritating Salazar Slytherin could be.

"I still think you care very much for Lord Gryffindor," Harry had stubborn insisted to Salazar, who calmly countered, "Think that if you wish, but he is still an idiot to me."

Harry wished he had Helga's staff.

***

Harry had spoken to Sirius before he and Lupin left. He asked his godfather about what he saw happened between Godric and Salazar.

"They were in the Forbidden Forest," Sirius had told him, "Gryffindor was shouting at Slytherin for breaking his promise. I don't know what that promise was, but it must have been very important to him."

"Slytherin was irritated. He told Gryffindor he hadn't broke the promise and reminded him that they weren't the real ones. I suppose he meant that they were only memories."

"What Slytherin said got to Gryffindor, and he calmed down. Then, he started talking about wishing he had never created it. Wished he hadn't been so soft-hearted when he was young, then his father would still be alive..."

Sirius broke off here, looking confused, and Harry had to persuade him to continue.

"... Slytherin became angry at Gryffindor and told him that he didn't have a choice then. If he hadn't done it, he would have been dead. Gryffindor suddenly shouted that he wished he had died. Then, he disappeared. A second later, Slytherin also vanished."

It took all of Harry's willpower not to tell Sirius and Lupin everything. It was even harder than when he had to not tell Ron and Hermione. His best friends were still peeved at him for leaving them all of the sudden in the Great Hall. Harry simply could not tell anyone what Godric had done. It just wasn't right to reveal something so personal and painful.

And how would the Wizarding world react if it got out that it was Godric Gryffindor who created Avada Kedavra?

Harry wasn't Salazar, and he suspected that he would never have known Godric's dark secret if the Dark wizard weren't so interested in finding a way to block Avada Kedavra. Salazar had been disappointed, much to Harry's immense annoyance, when he learned how Harry survived the Killing Curse.

"That's it?" Salazar had remarked, looking downcast, and Harry swore to himself to keep out of the Dark wizard's way from now on. His patience had never been as sorely tested. Harry wondered how the other Founders tolerated Salazar, especially Rowena who genuinely seemed to like him.

However, Harry was also staying away from Rowena. He certainly didn't want her to find out what he knew. 

***

The hostility between Godric and Salazar came to include their respective Houses as well. Though House Gryffindor and House Slytherin were in the first place obvious enemies, enmity between their members intensified to the point that any double class with both Houses always ended in a brawl with the teacher-in-charge having to deal with excuses that they, the students, had the right to quarrel, because Professor Gloucester and Professor Scaevola were doing it.

It had become clear to the student body that the Headmaster and their teachers were turning a blind eye to the trouble caused by two of the Magical School Accreditation Team. In fact, more of the students were beginning to doubt who they really were. 

It wasn't that Godric and Salazar had revealed who they really were. Rowena had cast a spell on the four of them, which prevented other people from hearing their true names. Instead, they would hear Godric as Godfrey, Salazar as Sextus while both Godric and Salazar would still hear their true names. It was a very complicated spell.

The spell was really only a safe guard since both Godric and Salazar were not even addressing each other directly. Instead, they tend to taunt the other's House, deriding the time-honored qualities of Gryffindors and Slytherins respectively. This further fueled the rivalry between the two Houses.

Harry feared the worse might happen. Even Ron and Hermione had stopped bothering Harry to tell them where he had gone off to. They were more worried, like Harry, of what might happen if the Founders were found out.

Fortunately, Quidditch trials began on the second week of term.

To be continued.  


_Chapter 18 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	18. Silver Lining

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter 19: Silver Lining  
**

A month after Salazar's successful raid of Ravenclaw manor, another group of Dark wizards attacked the school. They broke through the magical charms and barriers placed around the estate, which had already been weakened beforehand by Salazar.

Godric was furious. The six Dark wizards soon found themselves in disarray as the young Light wizard attacked and defended not only with spells, but also with swordplay. Godric had wisely decided to follow Helga's example and had chosen to arm himself with more than with just a wand. He was dangerous at duelling range and was a whirling dervish at close range.

Outwanded and confused by Godric's unorthodox battlestyle, the Dark wizards withdrew and regrouped. Standing close to each other, three of them managed to keep Godric away while their leader hurriedly conferred with the remaining two wizards.

They were startled to hear someone laughing. They looked up and saw Salazar perched high above on a branch of the oak tree under which they had withdrawn to. They recognized him immediately and asked him to join them in defeating the Light wizard and in destroying the magical school.

But Salazar just kept on laughing at them. When they finally demanded to know what he found so hilarious, he answered with a chuckle that it amused him greatly that adult wizards such as they would feel so threatened by children that they needed to attack a school.

"It is pathetic," Salazar told them with an ambiguous half-smile. "Cowardly actually."

***

Monday, as far as Harry was concerned, was a disaster. In the morning, it was discovered that the Fat Lady was not in her portrait. Without her, the portrait hole was sealed and couldn't be opened. He and the other Gryffindors were trapped in the tower. Fortunately, Hermione thought fast and told everyone to start shouting. The ruckus and noise brought Professor McGonagall, who took down the empty portrait and let them out.

Professor McGonagall was livid. She immediately went to Headmaster Dumbledore, who ordered a search for the Fat Lady, who was found unconscious in an empty canvas in an art supply closet. When they woke her up, she was surprised to see them and shocked to learn that she had been kidnapped from her portrait.

The Fat Lady didn't remember anything after dozing off to sleep the night before, and none of the other pictures, or even Peeves, had noticed anything unusual. By all accounts, it seemed to be just a practical joke with the sole purpose of keeping the Gryffindors locked in their tower. But thanks to Hermione's quick thinking, they had only missed breakfast and were not even late for their first classes that morning.

The practical joke did succeed in irritating them.

"I'll bet ten galleons those Slytherins did it." Ron bit savagely into a sausage. Harry was eating his lunch quickly. All the Gryffindors were starving, since they hadn't had breakfast that day.

A smear of sauce on the right side of his jaw, Neville looked up from his plate and remarked, "They do seem pleased with themselves..."

Harry glared over to the Slytherin table and froze. Draco was staring back at him. Cool gray eyes narrowed at Harry, and a corner of Draco's mouth lifted in a smirk. Harry scowled at him.

Godric and Salazar had stopped mouthing off at each other over the weekend, but their Houses were still at war especially with this latest transgression against House Gryffindor.

Harry didn't know how Rowena and Helga managed it. Nevertheless, the two men were not reconciled. Over at the staff table, the two wizards were deliberately ignoring each other.

"Wonder how they did it though..." Harry looked away from the staff table to see George scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Tampering with pictures by magical means is not easy. Actually, it's impossible," he declared.

Fred nodded, agreeing with his twin. "Pictures have a different dimension of their own. We can't meddle with them, and they can't meddle with us."

Their area of the Gryffindor table fell silent as they pondered on how the pranksters had accomplished this particular feat.

"It's easy." All of them stared at Hermione, who was wiping her mouth clean with her napkin. She smiled at them, mindful that she had their full attentions, saying, "All they had to do was take pictures of themselves, and their pictures kidnapped the Fat Lady."

Which was why fourth year Gryffindor Colin Creevey found himself accosted by the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan before lunch was over. By evening, several large portraits of the trio had been plastered on the walls of the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione were very amused when they spotted Freds, Georges and Lees wreaking havoc in various school paintings.

Mr. Filch was boiling mad. The Fat Lady was delighted.

In the afternoon, Quidditch trials began. After their last classes for that day, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for the Quidditch field. Harry played Seeker for the Gryffindor team and was eager to see what new talent might be had from the hopefuls trying for the team this year.

Harry was happy to find that Godric was there. While Fred and George were entertaining the students who wanted to join the team, Lee was quickly bringing Godric up to speed about Quidditch.

"You know," Lee remarked to Godric, "I cannot believe you know practically nothing about Quidditch."

Harry quickly went to Godric's rescue and interrupted Lee. "Hi Lee. Good afternoon, Professor Gloucester," he greeted brightly. Ron and Hermione caught on quickly.

"Hey Lee," Ron said, "looks like a good turnout this year." There was a score of first year Gryffindors taking the trials, a handful of third-years, but the majority were second year students.

Lee nodded. "Since we didn't have the Quidditch Tournament last year, a lot of those interested in joining the House teams decided to try this year instead."

"Who looks promising?" Harry chipped in. He breathed easier when Lee started to point out those he thought might be accepted into the team. Ron and Hermione kept Lee busy with questions, and Harry thanked them silently.

"How are you, Sir?" Harry asked Godric in a low tone. Godric's eyes flickered. Guilt flashed in expressive brown eyes, and Harry quickly said, "Please, Sir. I'm not angry at you. Stop blaming yourself."

Godric's face looked lined as if he hadn't been sleeping well. His hair was awry as if he had run his hand through it more often than usual. Godric turned away from Harry, making the boy feel helpless and frustrated.

Harry remembered what Salazar said about Godric (actually Gryffindors) being the sort to blame everything on themselves. It also meant they were those who weren't afraid of accepting all responsibility for their actions.

_I shouldn't remind him of it_, thought Harry. It was clear Godric didn't want to talk about it.

_I should distract him then_, Harry decided, and he lifted his broom and presented it to Godric who looked at him and at the Firebolt in Harry's hands with a startled expression.

"Care to ride it, Sir?" Harry offered and grinned, suddenly wanting badly to see how Godric Gryffindor would handle a broomstick.

Harry was surprised when Godric, with an awkward look on his face, politely declined.

"Sir?"

"My experiences with brooms haven't been pleasant, Harry, and I prefer what I ride to have a proper head."

Harry then remembered that in Godric's time, brooms weren't as comfortable or as well made as they were now. Harry reassured Godric that brooms were much better now. It was with a dubious look that Godric finally mounted Harry's Firebolt. 

Harry smiled at the surprise in the older man's face when he felt the Cushioning Charm on the broomstick.

"Definitely much more comfortable," commented Godric, smiling at Harry, who was pleased to see him smile. Harry watched him as he took off smoothly.

There was a ruckus from across the field, and both of them turned to see a flier beginning a loop.

"Way to go, Professor!" Shouts of delight and fanfare came from the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team who were holding trials on the opposite side of the field from the Gryffindors. Harry's jaw dropped as Helga, in mid loop smoothly did a one-half roll and ended up facing the opposite way at a higher altitude.

"Wow!" Harry glanced over to George and Fred who had started whistling and cat-calling. Lee & Ron looked as amazed as Harry, their mouths gaping in astonishment; while Hermione was apprehensive. Harry turned back to Godric who was grinning broadly and floating a few feet off the ground.

"She never ceases to amaze me," Godric said affectionately.

_No kidding_, thought Harry, there was more to Helga Hufflepuff than what met the eye. Then, he looked over to the Ravenclaw and Slytherin sides. He spotted Salazar talking with Draco and his friends, but Rowena was no where in sight.

"She declined to go with us," said Godric to him, anticipating Harry's question, "she said she had a slight headache and wanted to rest for a while."

Suddenly, clamor broke from the Slytherins. Harry turned, expecting to see Salazar doing acrobatics on a broom. It was Salazar, but he was doing nothing more than holding tight onto his broom as it zoomed around uncontrollably like a Filibuster rocket.

"SOMEBODY STOP THIS BLOODY THING!!!" Salazar's irate words reached Harry just as the broom streaked out of the Quidditch field with its unwilling passenger.

"SEXTUS!" Godric shot off after him; Helga was already in pursuit.

***

"Salazar," screamed Helga as she drew along beside him, "slow down!"

"I can't!" Salazar yelled. He was leaning low against the broom and looking pale. The knuckles of his hands, gripping the broom handle, were white.

"You idiot!" Godric was on his other side, and he was having trouble keeping up with Salazar. "What do you mean you can't stop?!" They were miles up in the air.

"I have been trying to stop!" Salazar's voice quaked with fury and alarm. "It won't stop! I've been trying to make this blasted thing stop, but it won't-"

To Helga's and Godric's disbelief, Salazar's broom sped up even faster, increasing the distance between them and Salazar.

Suddenly, the broom jolted, stalling for just an instant, but the momentary lapse caught Salazar by surprise. Godric watched in horror as the other man lost his hold and slipped off the broom.

Helga at once followed him, tilting her broom sharply earthward. She overtook the plunging wizard, and came to a halt quickly. As Salazar fell passed her, she grabbed him by the wrist.

Godric shouted in alarm when Helga was almost dragged off her broom by Salazar's weight. She was barely holding on to it with one arm and one leg. Salazar's wrist had slid through her fingers, and she was now holding onto his hand.

"Godric," Helga shouted, "I can't hold him! You have to get below-" Salazar's hand slipped through hers.

"SALAZAR!" Helga screamed as Godric raced after him. The ground below whirled and grew closer as he kept his eyes locked on Salazar, unconscious, falling headlong towards the earth, green robes flapping wildly around the listless form.

Flying perpendicular to the ground, Godric drew level with Salazar and passed him. At a scant thousand feet from the ground, he stopped his descent and caught Salazar.

***

Salazar was ashen. His face was blanched white; his eyes closed. Godric could see his lips move the slightest bit, twitching, forming words Godric couldn't hear. Salazar seemed to be chanting something under his breath, but he wasn't awake.

After catching him, Godric had quickly brought both of them down to terra firma.

His hand trembled as Godric placed it on the Salazar's thin shoulder and shook the other man. There was no reaction, no change. There was no sign that Salazar had even felt him.

"Godric!"

He turned just as Helga landed. Within moments, she was kneeling beside Godric and examining Salazar's prone form.

Helga's face was tight with anxiety, but her eyes were calm and meticulous as she took Salazar's hands and began massaging his wrists. The tightness in Godric's chest ease when Salazar began to breathe easier.

"He's in shock," murmured Helga, "He has to be kept warm. This cold ground isn't helping." She began to take off her cloak. Her eyes flicked to Godric, and she snapped commandingly, "Take off your cloak!"

After a perplexed moment, Godric hurriedly took off his outer wear and handed them to Helga who quickly covered Salazar with them. Night was falling, but Godric barely noticed the chill in the air and didn't shiver when a breeze started and ran icy fingers through the thin layer of his robes.

The next people who arrived were Harry and Draco. Helga was about to call out to Harry for his wand when Draco reacted quicker. The boy at once took out his wand and cast a warming spell on Salazar before performing _Leviosa_ on him.

Helga was startled by Draco's foresight, and despite her animosity towards him, she nodded approvingly at him. Harry had gone and retrieved their brooms. After which, they quickly took Salazar back to Hogwarts.

***

It was difficult for Rowena to leave Salazar's side, but Helga had assured her that he was fine. Salazar was sleeping peacefully now. He would wake up in a few hours. Godric, on the other hand, troubled her more. The raging emotions and fears he had kept bottled up inside him were breaking loose after almost losing Salazar. Close death reminded him too much of his first encounter with it.

She found him easily. He was in the Duplice room, staring at ceiling. Rowena couldn't see what he was seeing. Only Gryffindors and Slytherins could make sense of the painting supposedly there. To Rowena, there wasn't even a painting, just a blank ceiling.

Godric tilted his head down when she came in. He didn't say anything, but the look on his face told her clearly that he didn't want to see anyone right now.

"Rowena, please leave," Godric said firmly.

She closed the door behind her and looked at him steadily. "I will not, Godric. I know about it. I've known for a long time. Not everything, not all the details, but I knew."

"... You knew?" Godric stared at Rowena with disbelief and dread. "How could you have known. I was so careful. I deliberately kept thinking of other things to make sure you wouldn't find out."

Rowena gave him an amused smile. "So that's why your mind is usually so noisy. I suggest you borrow a leaf from Salazar's book. He simply just doesn't think of it." Then, her face gentled. "But don't blame yourself, Godric. I found out from Salazar."

"..."

"No, no," said Rowena quickly before Godric thought the wrong idea, "He didn't tell me anything, and he was very careful with his thoughts. However, he couldn't control his dreams."

"... Dreams?"

"It was a nightmare actually."

"... A nightmare?" Godric shook his head slightly, befuddled. "Why would Salazar have nightmares about it? He wasn't the one who killed-" He broke off, his jaw tightening.

"Godric," Rowena murmured softly, gently insistent "please forgive yourself."

"... I can't," Godric said simply, turning away from her. He jerked away when she tried to comfort him. He didn't see the shared pain in Rowena's eyes.

"It wasn't him, Godric. The creature who attacked you and killed your mother wasn't your father."

But Godric wasn't listening to her. His mind, heart and soul was trapped in that memory, that fateful evening when both his parents were taken away from him.

***

"Run, Godric!" His mother pushed him away towards the door, but his muscles were paralyzed. He tripped over his own feet and crashed to the floor.

He didn't see his father's maddened eyes locked on him, but he heard his mother's scream when the Ignis Curse struck her.

Godric looked up from the floor to see his mother's body burst into flames. The curse was quick and excruciating. It only took moments for the flames to turn her into ashes.

Godric's heart turned into ice. His mother's scream still rang in his ears long after it had ended. Then, he heard another sound.

There was a clatter, the sound of a wand hitting the floor, then a soft whimpering sound. Godric slowly turned his eyes towards the sound and saw his father crying.

Godric stood up as his father fell to his knees and cupped his wife's ashes in his hands. He couldn't hold them. The fine particles slipped through his shaking fingers.

His father was sobbing and weeping, saying he was sorry, then a harsh insane shriek broke through the sad cries. His father looked up at him.

Those eyes, once capable of making Godric proud and warm at the same time, were now nothing more than the wild insane orbs of an animal. The beast, that was his father, didn't even bother to retrieve the fallen wand. It attacked Godric, splayed hands going for his throat.

There was nothing in his mind and heart as he pointed his wand at his father and killed him.

***

"... I felt nothing when I killed my father..." Godric's eyes were empty. He didn't even see Rowena who was standing in front of her. His head tilted up slightly, eyes gazing at nothing. For a moment, Rowena feared he was going to collapse, but he didn't. He swayed towards the wall, leaning his body heavily against it.

Rowena watched silently as Godric turned his head and pressed the left side of his face against the wall. His right hand rose and pressed its palm against it. His eyes closed, and a single tear crept down his cheek.

"When they examined him," whispered Godric, "they said they didn't understand what killed him. He looked so peaceful... He was even smiling a little. My father was inside that beast... He cried for my mother. He could have been saved, but I killed him."

Rowena remembered when they heard about Godric's loss. The official word was that Lord Gavin Gryffindor, driven mad by the Cruciatus Curse, died of a broken heart after realizing he had killed his wife. Their son's involvement was not mentioned. It was for the best. No one challenged Godric when he assumed his father's place.

When she moved closer to him, Godric's eyes snapped open and warned her away. He straightened and backed away from the wall. Rowena was barely able to keep herself still. If she even so much as tried to make him feel better, ease the guilt, he would shut her out. Godric was resolved to punish himself and suffer alone.

"Godric, stop it. You can't keep beating yourself over and over for this. What happened happened. Nothing you can do now can change it-" Rowena stopped, realizing that Godric wasn't even listening to her. Nothing she could say would make him forgive himself. It was only up to him.

Rowena felt helpless and found herself wishing Salazar was here. The Dark wizard would have no hesitation in deriding Godric. That's what he had been doing the past few days, infuriating Godric so that he wouldn't dwell on the past. Salazar wouldn't even think of consoling Godric, which was what Rowena was trying to do and what Helga would also attempt if she ever knew.

When it came to Godric, Salazar's method of annoyance was much more effective.

Suddenly Godric asked, "Why did Salazar have nightmares?" Rowena's concern abated when she found that Godric seemed to be more tranquil now. His inquisitive brown eyes gazed at her inquiringly, and she felt that he wanted to be distracted.

Rowena was more than happy to do so though Salazar would most likely never forgive her if he found out what she was about to tell Godric.

"Remember when he got you drunk and cast a truth spell on you?"

"... Yes, but how did you know about that?"

"From his nightmare."

"... Remind me never to doze off in your presence, Rowena," he commented wryly.

Rowena gave him a guileless smile, and Godric grimaced before gesturing at her to continue. Rowena was pleased when he seated himself on one of the beds. She perched herself on the other one before continuing.

"Salazar's nightmare was about you, Godric. I don't know most of the details, but I do know he had been terrified by you."

Godric blinked at her. "... I don't understand."

"I don't understand everything either, Godric," Rowena said in a patient tone. "Dreams are hard to decipher, but there are thoughts and feelings that are repeated in intense dreams, especially nightmares. Salazar kept thinking, repeating to himself never again to get you drunk or cast a truth spell on you."

Rowena gave the increasingly puzzled Godric an amused look. "Whatever you did to Salazar must have been traumatizing to him. He absolutely hated it, and you know how he is when he hates something."

"I know. I know," muttered Godric, "he never lets up about it."

"Yes," agreed Rowena softly, "In his nightmare, he barely stopped you from killing yourself."

Godric's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Rowena's eyes lowered from Godric's. "You tried to impale yourself with your sword, Godric."

"I never did that!" Protested Godric, standing up. "I never did that!" He repeated emphatically.

"Are you sure?" Rowena asked, looking back at him. "You were drunk, Godric. You don't remember everything that happened that night."

He was shaking. "... He would have told me..." Godric said, but he sounded uncertain, and Rowena reminded him that Salazar would not want to mention an experience that affected him greatly. The Dark wizard would never let others know of the things that disturbed him. They were signs of weakness.

Godric breathed in sharply. His eyes were now narrowed and furious. Rowena was glad to see the angry light in them as their owner exploded.

"THAT BASTARD! That's why he's been riling me since last week! He thought I was going to kill myself if I became depressed again! ... That's probably why he does his damn best to irritate me all the time! HE THINKS I CAN'T TAKE HANDLE MYSELF WHEN I'M UPSET!!!"

"Well, you do get despondent quite easily, Godric..." Rowena trailed off when he gave her a furious look."

"Do you also think of me as that pitiful, Rowena?!"

"Of course not, Godric! I think you take very good care of yourself... But you were melancholy for a long time after your parents died," Rowena said carefully, watching him closely, "Helga and I tried to talk to you about it, but-" She broke off, feeling guilty.

Both she and Helga knew that something had been eating away at Godric besides grief over his parents' deaths, but they hadn't been able to help Godric deal with it. He struggled with the guilt of killing his father by himself and alone. Only Salazar had been able to find out about it, by accident.

"Swords..." Godric muttered suddenly, "Salazar started bothering me about my swords after that night..." The muscles in his face tightened, and his eyes glazed with unwilling comprehension. "I must have tried to kill myself that night then," he said softly, slowly admitting and believing, "He never bothered with me before, even after I showed him Avada Kedavra..."

Godric's expression turned disbelieving. "But he wouldn't leave me alone after that night... He started being nice towards me... mentioned that we had the same interests... offered to show me where to get dragon eggs at lower prices... wouldn't let me go alone to taverns-

Rowena flinched when he bellowed, "HE WAS FEELING SORRY FOR ME!!!"

"Calm down, Godric! ... You can't go to Salazar right now!"

"I'm going to shake that bastard awake-"

"Helga would never forgive you if you hurt one of her patients even if it's Salazar, and I won't like it either!"

Rowena somehow managed to keep Godric from going after Salazar. The wizard fumed for a long time as he paced the length of the room and back with Rowena watching him warily. When the anger finally cooled and died down, Rowena had to deal with him putting up a stoic façade. She could see right through it. Godric was embarrassed and perplexed with the reluctant realization that he owed a great deal to Salazar.

Rowena also knew Godric would never admit it, but she felt that he wasn't going to be baited as easily by Salazar's taunts as before nor would he allow himself to fall again into despair over what he had done to his father. His pride wouldn't allow it. Godric was utterly ashamed of the idea that his friendship and rivalry with Salazar began because the Dark wizard felt sorry for him.

Salazar, she knew, had been disgusted with himself when he began to fret over Godric. He hid his concern from Rowena and immediately directed a considerable amount of his energy and time to watching over the Light wizard. It was how Salazar dealt with stress and frustration. He was never one to contain his feelings and emotions, but he didn't show and express them directly either. They came out in other ways, mostly in the form of amusement. In Rowena's case, exceptional tenderness.

It had irked Salazar when it became clear to him that he had become fond of Godric. The Light wizard amused and challenged him, something that no other Dark wizard had done before. Indeed, Salazar was always treated with utmost respect by his fellow kind, even by his peers.

Rowena also recalled the fear and distraught she had felt from Godric when he and Helga brought Salazar into Hogwarts. He had been terrified by the thought of Salazar hurt and dying. Both men would never admit it, but they valued each other, treating one another candidly and with no reservation; so much like brothers with a close connection.

Rowena finally decided to distract Godric again, this time from his chagrin.

"Would you like to know how I see you, Godric?"

"... What?"

"I see you as an elm tree," Rowena said warmly, her soft blue eyes regarding him fondly.

Taken aback and diverted from his discomfiture, Godric slowly frowned at her. "... A tree? You see me as a tree?"

"Trees are wonderful, Godric," Rowena said lightly, "The elm is large, tall and straight. Its limbs are upright. The shade it provides is always welcome."

Godric was still uncertain about being compared to a tree, though he couldn't help but smile when Rowena added that the elm was also an attractive specimen of a tree.

Flattered, he laughed self-consciously, then asked her what she saw Helga as.

"A lioness," said Rowena immediately, and Godric didn't ask why. His amused eyes told her he agreed with her wholeheartedly.

"How about Salazar?" This one, Rowena could see, he was curious to know.

Rowena's eyes gentled, and she said, "Salazar is a dark cloud with a silver lining."

After a few moments, Godric nodded once.

To be continued.

_Chapter 19 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	19. Friends, Enemies and Rivals

**Fore note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Chapter 20: Friends, Enemies and Rivals**  


Harry was furious at Draco. He had found out that the broom Salazar rode on was Draco's Nimbus 2001 and could only think that Draco had tried to get the Dark wizard to his father, Lucius Malfoy or much worse, straight to Voldemort.

Ron agreed with Harry, but Hermione was dubious. She pointed out that it would have been easier, far simpler and more effective to use a portkey. The same strategy that Barty Crouch as Mad-Eye Moody had used to deliver Harry to the Dark Lord at the Triwizard Tournament.

"It could just be an accident," reasoned Hermione, "I don't think Draco even has the skill to charm a broom. You know how well-protected those things are."

Harry glared at her, barely biting back a retort about her thinking too nice of Draco since Ron had beaten him to it. In a jealous tone, Ron accused Hermione of liking Draco Malfoy.

Hermione looked at him with an expression of disbelief. "For goodness' sakes, Ron! You, of all people, should know I do not have the slightest bit of interest in Draco! He's an obnoxious, bigoted, spoiled brat!"

"You didn't like Viktor Krum at first," Ron reminded her in a cold tone.

Harry shut out the bickering that followed and headed out of the common room. Ron and Hermione didn't even notice him leave nor did the other people in the room.

The entire school was abuzz about Professor Scaevola's near fatal accident. After arriving back at Hogwarts, Salazar had immediately been taken to the hospital wing. Godric and Helga went with him, but Harry and Draco had been ordered to report to Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had also been present as Harry and Draco reported to Dumbledore about what had happened at the Quidditch field. While Draco was talking, it was clear to Harry that the three adults didn't know that Draco knew about the Founders and neither had Draco given away that he knew.

"I don't know why my broom suddenly went berserk like that," Draco had said with a flustered face. He looked guilty to Harry.

"Has your broom returned?" Dumbledore had asked in a tone, which seemed too kind to Harry.

Draco shook his head. Of course, thought Harry angrily, he wouldn't want to have his broom inspected and be found out. No doubt, Lucius Malfoy will be sending a new broom to Draco soon, and not because his son needed a good racing broom to play Quidditch but for another try at kidnapping Salazar.

When Dumbledore told them they could go, Harry had wanted to stay behind and tell the Headmaster that Draco knew about the Founders, but Professors McGonagall and Snape were also there. Harry wanted to tell and explain to Dumbledore the whole truth about what had happened on the Founders' second night here at Hogwarts, including that he had cast the Cruciatus Curse on Draco. But not with his House Head there and certainly not with Snape listening.

Harry wasn't seeking Dumbledore's understanding and forgiveness for casting the Cruciatus Curse, but he didn't want to keep secrets from Dumbledore, especially on something as important as this. What happened on the Quidditch field convinced Harry that Draco couldn't be trusted despite Salazar's reassurance that Draco wouldn't betray them. Dumbledore had to be informed and warned about Draco before something bad really happened.

Harry decided to stop by at the hospital wing to check on Salazar before he went back to the Headmaster's Office to tell Dumbledore. He was irritated and angered to see Draco coming out of the hospital wing.

***

The tightness in his stomach was easing, and Draco's worry abated. Hufflepuff had told him that Lord Slytherin was perfectly fine. He just needed to sleep off the shock for now.

Draco shook his head slowly, glancing back at the door behind him. He had been so surprised when his Nimbus 2001 suddenly went crazy shortly after Lord Slytherin took off. He couldn't understand what could had happened. His broom always worked fine before. Not as fast or maneuverable as Potter's Firebolt, but it had never showed any bugs. He took care of it and maintained it regularly.

Draco's heart had frozen into a painful cold lump when he learned that Lord Slytherin had fell off his broom miles from the ground. If he had died, Draco would never forgive himself for persuading him to ride his broom.

Lord Slytherin had told him that he didn't like brooms. He preferred to ride things with four legs. They're much more comfortable, he had said. Draco had then remembered that the Cushioning Charm hadn't been invented a thousand year ago and had convinced him to give today's modern broom a chance. Draco had also been keen on seeing Lord Slytherin fly.

Draco never expected what would happen next, and when he turned around to head back to the Slytherin Dungeon, he was surprised to find Potter standing behind him.

His immediate reaction was that he didn't want to deal with the other boy right now. He nodded at him brusquely and moved to pass him. But Harry blocked his way.

Irritation flared. "What's your problem?" Draco said snappishly.

"You are!" Countered Harry instantly, his green eyes flashing with anger. He opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped himself. They were in a hallway. Someone might overhear them.

Draco tensed when the other boy's hand closed around his arm. He pulled away immediately and looked at Harry with fury. "Potter," he said coldly, "I warned you not to lay a finger on me-"

"Go ahead and curse me," hissed Harry defiantly, catching Draco off guard. He seized Draco's wrist and dragged him forcibly through the hallway.

Draco tried to dig his heels into the floor and wound up stumbling and almost falling to the floor. Harry was pulling him too quickly, and his grip was too strong for Draco to break. Having been always unimpressed by Potter's small wiry form, he was surprised by the other boy's strength.

Draco tend to forget he and Harry were around the same size.

"Where are you taking me?!" Draco demanded. He was infuriated. People were jumping out of Harry's way as he marched through stairs and corridors with unwilling Draco in tow. They were starting to receive weird looks, especially from other Slytherins and Gryffindors they met along the way.

"We're going to see Headmaster Dumbledore," answered Harry bluntly. His words had just registered in Draco's mind when all of a sudden, Potter stopped. Propelled forward by inertia, Draco barely kept himself from crashing into the other boy's back.

They were at the gargoyle statue guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizbees," Harry told the gargoyle, which jumped aside. He proceeded to drag Draco up the moving spiral staircase. Draco finally tripped and hit his knee against the edge of a step.

He yowled in pain and jerked his arm away from Harry. He bend over, wincing as he rubbed at the injury. He lifted the hem of his robes and pulled up his pants leg to examine his knee and saw that a bruise was forming, showing prominently on his pale skin.

"YOU IDIOT!" Draco yelled at Harry, standing a few steps above him. The other boy smirked down at him, saying, "Oh, quit whining, Malfoy. It's only a little bruise, and boy do you scream like a girl."

Draco saw red, but before he could counterattack, they arrived at Dumbledore's door. Harry opened the oak door, and much to Draco's disgust, he grabbed his wrist again and pulled Draco into the room.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, and the expression on his old face said that he had been expecting them. Draco didn't see the amusement in the Headmaster's eyes at the sight of Harry pulling Draco along with him. When Harry stopped in front of his desk, he kept his hold on Draco, who stared furiously at the hand keeping his wrist prisoner.

"Yes, Harry, Draco," said Dumbledore, one white brow lifting upward in question.

Draco flinched when Harry's fingers tightened on his wrist. He glanced at the other boy's profile and saw that Potter seemed nervous. The muscles of his face and jaw were tense.

Realization struck Draco at the same moment Harry began talking.

"Sir," said Harry in a voice that quavered a bit then firmed, "I have to tell you something. About what Draco said about me hexing him and hitting-"

"I don't believe this," muttered Draco with disbelief. Potter was at it again, being courageous and assuming all responsibility. He was so sick of all his righteous crap.

Harry gave him a sideways glare then looked back to Dumbledore, who was watching them intently. He continued, "Draco wasn't telling the truth-"

"You're suicidal, that's what you are, Potter." Draco was shaking his head, feeling nauseated.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Again, Harry's hand tightened around Draco's wrist, threatening him with pain to quiet, but Draco wasn't taking it from him anymore. His other hand suddenly clamped down on Harry's wrist and twisted it.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise then a hiss of pain escaped from him as Draco increased pressure while twisting at the same time. His fingers loosened from Draco's wrist, and Draco then twisted Harry's entire arm and slammed it against the other boy's chest, knocking Potter almost off his feet.

While Harry recovered his balance, Draco turned back to Dumbledore. "Potter's just being a stupid git, Headmaster. Pay no attention to him."

"Don't listen to him," yelled Harry, "he knows about them! He tried to get Lord Slytherin to the Death Eaters yesterday!"

Draco froze, his eyes flicked to Harry. _... So that's what he's thinking... Suddenly he was boiling mad. He thinks I'm that stupid?!_

"You moron! If I was doing that, why would I use a broomstick?!"

"How else are you going to do it?!"

"Portkeys, Floo-"

"So! You have been thinking on the ways!"

"You don't send the person being kidnapped off alone on a broom! Somebody can follow him especially if there are witnesses!"

"You sound like quite the expert on how to pull off kidnappings, don't you?!"

In the back of his mind, Draco grudgingly thought that Potter was getting better at comebacks, and he was doing a good job of making Draco look guilty in front of Dumbledore.

"Both of you." Draco looked at Dumbledore who had stood up. The eyes behind half-moon glasses observed them shrewdly. "I want a full explanation from the beginning from each one of you."

Draco cursed Potter silently. It was already complicated enough without getting Dumbledore involved, and after the trouble he went through to make sure Harry wasn't sent off to Azkaban._ ...Perhaps Dumbledore favored Potter enough to even let him off with casting the Cruciatus Curse... _It was too big a risk. Draco could only hope Harry was intelligent enough not to tell Dumbledore about Crucio.

_... Why do I even bother with him... He's such a nuisance..._

Harry was facing Dumbledore again, looking directly at the old wizard's face, but Draco could see that his eyes didn't meet Dumbledore's eyes quite straight.

_He's afraid_, thought Draco, feeling satisfied and then annoyed. _Why did Potter have to be so stupidly brave and bull-headed?_ It was insane. _Couldn't he tell the difference between being self-sacrificing and being suicidal?_

_Let him go off to Azkaban then_, thought Draco darkly. _Let Potter be so honest and courageous, if that's what he wanted. ... So noble, so damn noble._ He wouldn't allow himself to owe anything to Draco Malfoy. _Stupid Gryffindor pride-_

Draco suddenly realized that Potter was exposing everything, risking going to Azkaban to protect Lord Slytherin from Draco, whom Harry thought was plotting to send the Dark wizard to the Death Eaters.

That broke the proverbial straw on the camel's back. Draco was utterly furious at Harry. He was incensed at the other boy.

_Lord Slytherin isn't even his House's Founder, and he's trying to protect him?! Why should he care?! He doesn't even like Lord Slytherin! He hates Slytherins! But noooo! He has to be a hero! He also has to protect Salazar Slytherin!_

Draco was so sick of Harry Potter. At this point, he'd volunteer to escort Potter to Azkaban himself. _Let the Dementors have him!_ Draco Malfoy would be rid of the torment that was Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, forever. 

He lifted his hand and grabbed Potter's shoulder. Harry turned towards him with an impatient look, which turned to surprise when Draco pulled him back away from Dumbledore.

"I'll explain to the Headmaster first," Draco said coldly.

***

Later, outside of the Headmaster's office and standing beside the gargoyle statue, Harry was staring at Draco thoughtfully. The other boy looked tense, the expression on his pale sharp face was a mixture of irritation and anger. Draco looked like he was thinking very hard on something. He didn't even seem to notice or to care that Harry was standing beside him.

_He lied again..._ Harry was confused. Draco had lied again, this time straight to Professor Dumbledore. The explanation Draco gave to the Headmaster started out truthfully enough. Draco confessed that he found out on his own who the Accreditation Professors were really are. He volunteered to escort Professor Scaevola, who was actually Lord Slytherin, because he wanted to get to know his House's Founder better.

Draco admitted that when he saw Harry with Lord Gryffindor, he couldn't resist the opportunity to provoke the other boy into embarrassing himself in front of the two Founders. And then, after that, Draco lied.

He said Harry cast Stupefy on him, and that he was knocked out. When he woke up, he found that he was in a room he'd never been in before with Professor Scaevola, who told him everything was all right. It was here then that he told Lord Slytherin that he knew who he really was. Lord Slytherin told his companions that Draco knew, and they asked Draco not to tell others about them. Draco agreed, but Harry, who had also been there, didn't trust him.

Lord Slytherin, however, backed Draco and assured Harry that Draco wouldn't reveal that they were back at Hogwarts. After this, Draco spent as much free time as he could with Lord Slytherin.

Draco then confessed that he lied to Professor Snape about Harry accidently hitting Lord Gryffindor instead. He wanted to get Harry in trouble and a lot of detention, but Draco assured Dumbledore that he never intended to betray Lord Slytherin's trust. He didn't Owl his father and didn't tell any of his friends about the Founders.

Draco insisted that, what had happened with his Nimbus 2001, was an accident. He admitted that he didn't even know what spells to cast on a broom. He certainly couldn't charm it to fly as fast as it had when Lord Slytherin used it. When Draco said that, that Harry began to have doubts that Draco was responsible for his broom acting the way it did. Draco's Nimbus 2001 had matched and even outflown Harry's Firebolt.

Harry also began to consider that perhaps it was because of Salazar that the Draco's broom flew in that manner. A flier's skill affected the performance of a broom. State of mind also influenced its behavior. In his first year and in his first flying lesson, Neville, on his broom, had suddenly shot up many feet into the air without intending it. He had been so nervous that his broom reacted the way it did.

Maybe Salazar Slytherin was just a really bad flier.

Dumbledore seemed to accept Draco's explanation without a doubt. When he asked Harry his side of the story, Draco shot a glare at Harry, his pale gray eyes clearly challenging Harry to refute the explanation he had just given to Dumbledore. Those same eyes were surprised when Harry agreed, confirming to Draco's story.

After hearing this version of that night, Dumbledore had then decided to shorten Harry's detention from three months to just three weeks, much to the boy's relief. He also gave Draco detention for provoking Harry and for lying to his House Head. Draco looked disgusted when Dumbledore said that both he and Harry would have to report to Mr. Filch together.

"This will encourage both of you to learn to tolerate each other's company," Dumbledore had said with an amused twinkle in his eyes before dismissing them with a warning not to get into trouble again.

_That's why Draco is seething right now_, thought Harry, waiting for the other boy to start cussing at him and blaming him for the detention he had gotten, but Harry was more concerned about why Draco had lied again about the Cruciatus Curse. This was the second time Draco had covered up for Harry.

If Harry didn't know better, Draco seemed to be trying to protect him. The idea was alien to Harry. Draco hated Harry. He'd made it clear since first year. He'd always been causing trouble for Harry, trying to get him expelled and everything. Getting Harry sentenced to Azkaban must have been a godsend to Draco Malfoy.

_... Why then had Draco lied twice and kept Harry from being sent to the Dementors?_

Draco suddenly growled softly and stalked away from Harry without a single word. Startled, Harry he went after Draco.

"Draco-"

"Go away, Potter!"

"I need to ask you something. Why did you lie?"

Draco stopped all of the sudden and turned around. Before Harry could react, Draco suddenly grabbed the front of his robes, dragged him towards a door, opened it and hauled Harry inside an empty classroom.

Before locking the door, Draco flung Harry away from him, causing the other boy to crash into the teacher's desk. He then pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm on the entire room.

Harry straightened defensively and watched Draco warily. The expression on the other boy's face seemed calm, but there was a look of deadly intent in his eyes.

He slipped his hand inside his pocket, ready to pull out his wand. Draco must be planning to do something serious to Harry since he had soundproofed the room. Harry was surprised when Draco pocketed his wand.

Draco looked towards Harry and smirked when he saw that Harry had his hand inside his pocket. He sneered, "Lord Slytherin is right. You, Gryffindors, are quick to get to your wands."

Harry glared at him. His fingers did twitched around his wand at Draco's words. The other boy had an irritating talent of getting under Harry's skin with so little effort. Silently, he pulled his hand out and asked stonily, "Why are we here?"

"Isn't it clear?" Draco said condescendingly, "To talk. Why did you think I cast a silencing charm? We wouldn't want anyone to hear us and find out about the Founders now, do we?"

Harry nodded stiffly, and Draco continued in a smug tone, "Now, what was that you asked me just now... Oh yes... Why did I lie?"

Harry tensed when Draco began to walk towards him in slow deliberate paces. "Why did Draco Malfoy lie, wonders Harry Potter," said Draco softly in a low dangerous tone.

"Why did he lie?" Draco began micmicking Harry's voice, mocking him, "Why did he keep me from being thrown into Azkaban for casting the Cruciatus Curse on another human being? Draco Malfoy has no reason to help me. Why did he save me?" 

Harry's hands tightened into fists, but he forced himself to keep still. Despite that Draco was clearly doing his utmost to antagonize him, what he was saying was true. Harry was wondering why Draco had helped him.

Draco's face then turned revolted. "You're probably thinking I was trying to protect you, didn't you, Potter?" He inquired softly.

Harry blinked and nodded slowly; Draco made a rude noise. "Thought so," he declared disgustedly, "that's just like you, Potter. You think the entire world revolves around you-"

"No, I don't!" protested Harry vehemently.

Draco matched his tone, gray eyes flashing like cold silver. "You think I lied for you! For you! Everything just has to be for you, about you, because of you! YOU!"

"That's not true!" Harry insisted; his voice shook with anger.

"And so humble too," Draco said contemptuously, "Everyone's hero, Harry Potter. I am so sick of you."

As he stared into Draco's hateful eyes, Harry remembered something else.

On the Hogwarts Express, Draco extending his hand out to him.

**"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," Draco had said, "I can help you there."**

Then, the angry and embarrassed light in his eyes when Harry rejected him.

Harry had forgotten, but Draco had tried to be friends with him. When he didn't, he had made perhaps his greatest enemy.

"You're just angry," Harry said softly to Draco, "because I wouldn't be your friend."

Pale eyes widened and narrowed at this. "Because of you again," hissed Draco, and Harry's hackles rose. Draco was starting to make his point clear to Harry. Everything did seem to be because of him. Even Ron had pointed that out to him.

Then suddenly, Draco began to chuckle. Harry stared at him, utterly confused. Draco seemed to be laughing at himself. He watched as the other boy recovered quickly, straightened his posture and walked away from Harry, shaking his head.

"Lord Slytherin is right," whispered Draco suddenly. His voice was so low that Harry could barely hear him, but he could hear the tired amusement in the other boy's tone.

Harry was confounded by this sudden change in Draco's mood.

"... What do you mean, Draco?" Harry asked curiously. Draco turned back to Harry, who couldn't help but notice that the corner of Draco's mouth was twitching. Then, it stilled, and Draco became suspicious. He looked at Harry carefully as if judging him, as if he was deciding whether or not to tell him.

After a few moments, Draco shrugged and told Harry, "Lord Slytherin told me that I was too obsessed with you."

"... What?" Harry couldn't believe what Draco had just said.

Draco sighed wearily. "You don't even care. He's absolutely right. I've wasted too much time on you."

Harry didn't like the fact that Draco was making him feel guilty over something he didn't even understand.

"Draco," snapped Harry peevishly, "what the hell are you talking about?"

Draco stared directly at him and said, "It's about our relationship, Potter."

_... What relationship?!_ Harry's retort was delayed when Draco continued.

"We're enemies, right?"

"... Right."

"Do you consider me as a rival?"

"... what's the difference?"

Draco explained, "Enemies don't like or hate each other, but they usually can stand each other as long as the other isn't bothering them. Rivals compete with each other. They want to beat and surpass the other."

Harry nodded slowly and began thinking of the times when he and Draco competed with each other. The first thing that came up was Quidditch.

"Yes, I suppose," Harry answered Draco, "we're both Seekers for our House Teams."

Draco folded his arms. "How do you consider me as a Quidditch player?" He asked pointedly.

Harry hesitated, and Draco sighed again. "Never mind, Potter, I can read the answer in your face. The point is that I consider you as a rival, but you only consider me as an enemy. It's a one-sided relationship, so it's not worth the aggravation on my part."

Harry flushed. "You're the one who's good at aggravating me," he told Draco testily. But Draco shook his head, saying, "I'm just an annoyance to you, Potter. You, on the other hand..." Draco looked tired. "The last four years... I have spend too much time trying to get the better of you."

"... Draco-"

"It wasn't worth it," Draco interrupted him brusquely, "Even after I thought I've finally beaten you. When you were crushed by the thought of going to Azkaban for casting Crucio on me, I thought I had finally won over you... But I wasn't the one who broke you, it was Cedric Diggory. You didn't even care for yourself, much less bother with me."

_... I meant that much to Draco.._. Harry was beginning to feel like a heel. "Draco," he said uncomfortably, "I'm-" He was cut off by a flash of warning in Draco's eyes.

"I will throw up if you start feeling sorry for me," Draco declared, looking nauseated.

Anger flared in Harry. "Just what do you want me to do anyway?!" he yelled at Draco.

"Ignore me," stated Draco firmly.

Harry was taken aback. "... What?"

"Ignore me," repeated Draco, looking irritated, "You don't bother with me. I don't bother with you."

"But-"

"Look, Potter, you didn't want me as a friend so I became your enemy. Now, I want to be neither. You will cease to exist for me."

Six minutes ago, Harry would be delighted by Draco's decision. Now, the idea of Draco ignoring him bothered him more than Draco aggravating him.

"Draco, I'm not going to ignore you," said Harry stubbornly. Draco gave him a look of disbelief, and Harry suddenly realized that he sounded like he wanted to be friends with Draco.

"I can't ignore you," said Harry quickly, covering up his confusion and awkwardness, "You know about the Founders, and I'm not convinced you're not going to hand them over to Voldemort."

Draco gave him an incensed look. "I am not going to betray them," he snapped, his pale eyes lit with fury, "I promised Lord Slytherin I wouldn't tell anyone about them!"

"So what?" Harry countered glacially, "You're a Dark wizard's son. Your father is a Death Eater. Promises mean little to your kind."

"So why then do you care so much about Lord Slytherin?" Draco's eyes were icy. "He's a Dark wizard. He's one of our kind. I'm sure if he knew about Voldemort, he'd like to meet him."

Harry's insides turned cold. "You will not tell him," he said forcibly.

Draco's eyes shone with a malignant gleam. "So that's why you wanted to convince Dumbledore that I planned that broom incident," he said softly, "You're not worried for Lord Slytherin. You're scared of what will happen if he helps Voldemort."

Harry's muscles locked as Draco's voice turned sinister. "You have good reason to worry, Potter. If my kind ever finds out that Lord Slytherin has returned, the Dark wizards will rise in fervor and-"

"You seem to forget that the other Founders are back as well," said Harry through gritted teeth.

Draco laughed harshly. "You really don't know much about Lord Slytherin, do you Potter?"

"... What do you mean?"

"You'll find out on your own sooner or later, but I'm sure you have an idea of what he is capable of. On the other hand, you don't seem as confident with the others since you don't think the three of them can handle Lord Slytherin. A lack of faith in Gryffindor, eh Potter?"

Harry moved towards Draco menacingly. "He can take care of him! I just don't want them wasting their time watching out for Slytherin! Are you going tell him about Voldemort?!"

"I might," said Draco lazily.

"It won't do you any good anyway!" Harry was so angry he was spitting the words out. "He's not staying in this time long enough to help Voldemort!"

Draco froze. "... What do you mean, Potter?"

"Find that out for yourself!" With that, Harry shoved pass Draco and stomped to the door. He flung it open, exited and slammed the door behind him. But Harry didn't have the satisfaction of hearing the door slam since Draco had silenced the classroom, and Harry was outside when he slammed the door.

Draco had told Harry to ignore him, and Harry wished dearly he could ignore him. For someone who decided not to bother with Harry anymore, Draco just did an excellent job of infuriating him. 

As Harry marched off back to Gryffindor Tower, he realized belatedly that he still didn't know why Draco had kept him from being sent to Azkaban.

To be continued.

_Chapter 20 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	20. Legacy

**Thanks!** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Fore note:** This chapter is not a continuation of chapter 20. This chapter happened roughly around the same time chapter 10: History Lessons (Chamber of Secrets) occurred. That one is Harry and Godric. This one is Draco and Salazar.

**Chapter 21: Legacy  
**

"Tell me about yourself, Draco."

Draco paused, surprised by Lord Slytherin's request. They were both on a ledge, which protruded from the exterior wall of the castle. It overlooked the cliff upon which Hogwarts stood.

Draco was more than a little nervous since the ledge he was standing on was a bare six feet in width and in length. The remaining three sides of the platform opened out into open air, and Draco wasn't enjoying the spectacular view of mountains, forests, sky and the long drop down to the cliff bottom far below.

Lord Slytherin looked comfortable. He was sitting on the ledge, his legs extending out and crossed at the ankles, his torso bent perpendicular at his waist, with his back against the wall behind him. His arms were crossed behind; his hands, pillowing the back of his head. Draco wished he could copy him, but he couldn't seem to force himself to step away from the solid reassuring wall.

The boy knew that high strong winds were howling all around them. Icy drafts constantly blew upwards against the sides of the cliff and over its edges. Few students dared to venture to the cliff's edge bordering around the castle. It wasn't because there was a danger of falling off the cliff, but because it was always freezing cold there. Also, it was rather hard to appreciate the vista with a roaring chilly wind always blowing against your face and doing its best to force you back and away from the edge.

However, Draco only felt a slight breeze blowing against him. There was a barrier surrounding the ledge and protecting him and Lord Slytherin. It cut down on the wind's strength severely and muffled its roar effectively. It was eerily quiet actually.

"Draco?" He glanced down at Lord Slytherin who was looking at him. The expression on his face was amused. "You will be more comfortable if you sit down," he suggested dryly.

It was embarrassment chiefly that made Draco follow his advice. He also felt spineless to be so tensed and being fearful of heights in the Dark wizard's presence. Draco forced his knees to bend and sat down awkwardly. He immediately felt better; his mind became less muddled. The shortening of the distance between his head and the cliff bottom, though only by a minute fraction, eased his nerves. It also helped to keep his eyes on the stone under him or stare level to the horizon rather than letting them stray downwards over the sides of the platform.

"Tell me about yourself, Draco," said Lord Slytherin again, and Draco glanced towards him to find bright green eyes regarding him with interest. He blinked at the older man as a corner of his mind mused that Lord Slytherin's eyes were remarkably like Harry Potter's eyes.

Those eyes were still looking at him; their owner waiting for Draco to say something. He hadn't said anything since they had come here, having been too concerned with dealing with vertigo.

Finally, Draco said, "What would you like to know, Sir?"

Lord Slytherin tilted his head slightly, looking thoughtful. "Tell me what is your ambition," he said.

Draco blinked again and found himself at a loss. _... My ambition?_ Draco wondered. He looked away from Lord Slytherin, whose discerning emerald eyes tended to make Draco stumble in thoughts and speech.

He felt foolish when he couldn't find a suitable answer to give to Lord Slytherin. Draco couldn't tell him that his utmost concerns right now were trying to do better than Hermione Granger in studies and trying to beating Harry Potter at Quidditch.

Suddenly, Draco felt very small. He ducked his head down, feeling ashamed of himself. Lord Slytherin would be expecting something grand, something worthy, certainly something much more than petty rivalries in school. Draco rarely thought of what he would strive for after Hogwarts. His father's high and exalted position and wealth guaranteed that Draco would never have to be concerned with careers and the like. Everything had been handed to him on a silver platter. It was until he met Harry Potter that he realized there were some things he had to work for.

_Maybe I should lie_, thought Draco, starting to panic. He didn't want Lord Slytherin to be disappointed in him. He didn't want those green eyes to turn cold with disapproval and disappointment. Draco saw them far too often in his father's eyes.

He lifted his head slowly and looked back at Lord Slytherin. The words died in his throat even before he could open his mouth. Those emerald eyes were regarding him expectantly. He couldn't lie. Draco felt those eyes saw truth and lies as sharply as if they were etched in stone.

Draco swallowed, his throat tightening reflexively. He lowered his eyes and murmured, "I don't know." He didn't see the smile that curved the older man's lips, and he was startled when the warm weight of Lord Slytherin's hand rested on his head.

Again, his hair was being ruffled, and warmth bloomed inside Draco. His mother sometimes patted and stroked his hair, and it usually left Draco feeling embarrassed, which was a natural reaction he supposed when mothers patted their sons' heads. Draco didn't know how he would feel if his father patted his head. Lucius Malfoy had never once patted his son's head, or at least Draco couldn't remember him ever doing so.

_Would it feel like this?_ Draco wondered. There was awkwardness, shyness on Draco's part, a touch of embarrassment, but mostly he felt warm and cared for.

He couldn't keep from feeling a little disappointed when Lord Slytherin lifted his hand. Draco looked up abruptly when he said, "Would you like me to tell you what your ambition is, Draco?"

"... Yes, please," he replied in a raspy voice.

"Your ambition, Draco," said Lord Slytherin lightly, "is to feel good about yourself."

Draco stared at him silently, then looked confused. "I don't understand."

Green eyes twinkled. "Everyone's deepest desire is to feel whole, to feel content, to feel good. Ambition is what drives people to fulfill that desire. Whether you seek power or fame or glory or wealth (or sex), the underlying reason is the same, the need to feel good about one's self."

Draco nodded slowly. "What should I do then?" He asked.

Lord Slytherin lifted his left hand and began ticking off its fingers with his right hand. "For a boy your age: Do well in school. Have fun. Make your parents proud. Have fun. Make friends & impress girls. Have fun." He stopped on the little finger with Draco staring at him with a flabbergasted expression.

His House's Founder noted his shock with amusement and lowered his hands, saying, "You look surprised, Draco. What did you expect me to say?"

_To go rule the world, perhaps_, thought Draco, scarcely believing this jester beside him was Salazar Slytherin. "Uhm..." Draco mumbled, "I expected you to say something like conquering the world, defeating all your enemies or become the greatest wizard ever."

"The first one is passe. Too many people have done it," Lord Slytherin pointed out. "The second one merely means you are not adept at dealing with people. As for the third one--" he smiled smugly "-- I was and am the greatest wizard of my time.

_What an ego_, thought Draco, but he couldn't help grinning. It was hard to be serious with Lord Slytherin. He didn't seem to take even himself seriously. But despite the Dark wizard's casual manner, Draco knew that Lord Slytherin had accomplished something that outweighed even being the greatest wizard of his time.

Draco frowned, trying to figure out the wizard sitting beside him. Lord Slytherin was a puzzle. The other Founders were as Draco had expected them to be, but Salazar Slytherin was a complete surprise to him. Even now, Draco was distracted by the jaunty tune the older wizard was humming. His arms again folded behind his head, Lord Slytherin was staring up at the cloudy blue sky.

_He's so completely at ease with himself_, observed Draco. _With no care. Nothing seemed to faze him. He seems to treat life as if it was a joke._

The bottom of Draco's stomach dropped down heavily. _... He acts just like Dumbledore..._ the boy realized weakly.

"Have I disappointed you, Draco?" He started and glanced at Lord Slytherin, who was eyeing him intently. He looked serious this time.

Draco hesitated in answering, gathering his thoughts; Lord Slytherin straightened. Draco automatically shied away, barely catching himself in time. Every line of the older man's bearing warned Draco not to underestimate him. Lord Slytherin's face seemed chiseled. His mouth was a thin line, with the barest curve at one end. It was not a friendly smile.

The light in his eyes had dimmed. They now smoldered with an emotion Draco could barely decipher, but fear rose in Draco, responding instinctively to the dangerous threat Lord Slytherin now posed. The change was so quick and so sudden, that Draco couldn't believe this was the same wizard who had been so amusing just a few moments ago.

Draco was starting to tremble. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Lord Slytherin. Green eyes, black within and now ringed in darkness, held him in his place despite that every part of his brain was screaming at him to get away. He tried to move his arms first, but his muscles were frozen, paralyzed.

_H- he's going to kill me!_ Terror blotted out nearly all of Draco's senses. He couldn't hear anything, not even the harsh sound of his own breathing. Sight remained, and the only thing he could see was blackness lurking in green depths, ready to take him. Something brushed his face, and Draco opened his mouth to scream.

A hand covered his mouth. The dangerous dark fire in green eyes died and vanished though those same eyes still hypnotized Draco. An amused light now gleamed in them.

"Are you satisfied now, Draco?" Lord Slytherin queried softly. When the boy nodded, he grinned and removed his hand from Draco's mouth. Draco blinked when that hand again rubbed his hair affectionately.

"So..." murmured Lord Slytherin, "people in this time see me as a tyrant... How charming."

He pulled back his hand, and Draco straightened, lifting his head to look at Lord Slytherin, who was bemused. The older man asked, "Tell me, Draco. Exactly what did I did that earned me this reputation?"

"... You assassinated the Thirteen."

Lord Slytherin stilled. His eyes flickered with an emotion that faded too quickly for Draco to catch, even if he had been paying attention to how the older wizard reacted.

"You used Avada Kedavra on thirteen of the most powerful Dark wizards and witches in your time!" Draco declared in a breathless tone. His voice was colored by a mixture of horror and admiration. His face was flushed with excitement.

Draco was in the company of Salazar Slytherin, the wizard who had single-handedly annihilated the Thirteen, which had been the supreme Dark magic coalition a thousand years ago. His own father would envy him right now.

History lessons taught at Hogwarts expounded little on the events that happened around a millennium ago. It was considered a relatively peaceful (and boring) epoch in the history of magic, as according to Light wizards. The only momentous event was the founding of one of the greatest, if not the greatest, magical institution in the Wizarding world.

But information on the beginnings of Hogwarts was scarce. "Hogwarts, A History," the book considered as the foremost and best source of information on the school, said only that Hogwarts was founded by four of the greatest wizards and witches a thousand years ago (exact date unknown). These four, known as the Founders or the Hogwarts Four, were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin.

Despite the fact that House Slytherin turned out more Dark wizards than it did Light magic practitioners, Light wizards had assumed that Salazar Slytherin was a Light wizard, who in the end, turned to the Dark side.

That's what Light wizards taught their children, but every Dark wizarding child was told by their elders that the great Salazar Slytherin was, in fact, one of their own from the start, a Dark wizard.

**"Lord Slytherin's ambition knew no bounds," Lucius Malfoy once said to Draco. His father had summoned him to come to his study on the eve of his eleventh birthday to tell him a story. "He was set to become the youngest Head of the Thirteen, when he decided to help found Hogwarts.**

**"Children, Lord Slytherin had decided, held the keys to true power. When the other members of the coalition didn't see his way, and in fact, demanded he cease his association with the school, he withdrew from the Thirteen and devoted all his time and attention to Hogwarts.**

**"Much to the coalition's chagrin, Dark wizarding families began sending their children to Hogwarts. They wanted their children to learn magic from Lord Slytherin, who was still highly respected and admired by Dark wizards everywhere. Word had also spread wide and quickly of Salazar Slytherin's defiance against the Thirteen."**

**"Why did he leave Hogwarts?" Draco had asked his father.**

**Lucius Malfoy replied, "Most Light wizards believe it was because of the disagreement between him and Gryffindor over the matter of admitting Muggle-borns into Hogwarts. That is part of the reason, not the whole cause. As much as he disliked Muggle-borns, Lord Slytherin wasn't going to abandon Hogwarts simply because of them."**

**"What happened then, Father?"**

**"The Thirteen happened," Lucius Malfoy had answered in a disgusted tone of voice. "They had been humiliated when Lord Slytherin withdrew from the group. He was the only one ever to do so. They were also envious of Hogwarts' success and of Lord Slytherin, who continued to grow in favor amongst Dark wizards and even in the Light wizarding community.**

**"On the other hand, the standing of the Thirteen had fallen ever since they lost their greatest member. It is said they even tried to form their own school. It was a dismal failure. They had no experience in teaching, and neither did any of them have a reputation to match that of Ravenclaw, whose lineage composed of teachers as far back as anyone could remember.**

**"Even our own kind think of that family as Wise Old Ravenclaw, though they were of the other side. Lord Slytherin was ingenious to ally himself with such a prestigious Wizarding family.**

**"The coalition grew desperate. Powerful wizards and witches they were all, but none of them could match Salazar Slytherin in magic and in mettle. It is said they tried to persuade Lord Slytherin to come back to them. When he refused, they tried to kill him and attempted to destroy Hogwarts.**

**"Their followers tracked down the Muggle-born students attending the school, beguiled and befriended them, then tricked them into mind switching with them.**

**"In Hogwarts, these wizards' in mudbloods' clothing targeted Lord Slytherin. He managed to escape from all attempts to kill or brutally maim him, but his distrust of Muggle-borns grew to the level where he became paranoid. He wouldn't allow any mudblood to attend his classes, and the other Founders ridiculed his concern.**

**"He insisted to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that all Muggle-born students be expelled from Hogwarts and be disallowed from entering the school. There was a row between Lord Slytherin and Gryffindor on the matter.**

**"Lord Slytherin became fed-up with Gryffindor's love for muggle-borns, and he left Hogwarts, vowing never to return until all muggle-borns were gone from the school.**

**"The Thirteen was delighted that Lord Slytherin had finally abandoned Hogwarts. They lost no time in inviting him back. Somehow, Lord Slytherin discovered that they were behind the attempts on his life at Hogwarts. He was incensed when he found out. He attacked and killed all the members of the coalition."**

**"All by himself?!" exclaimed Draco. Lucius Malfoy smiled at the look of awe, horror and anticipation on his son's face. He had felt the same when his own father reached this point of the story.**

**"Lord Slytherin used a killing curse that had never been seen before in his time," Lucius Malfoy elucidated. "An instant painless unblockable killing curse which is activated by the incantation _Avada Kedavra_."**

**Draco blinked. "... Lord Slytherin created _Avada Kedavra_?"**

**His father nodded, and Draco demanded, "What did he do after?"**

**Lucius Malfoy hesitated before saying, "He left and was never seen or heard from again."**

**"... Why?"**

**"Lord Slytherin was disgusted by both Light wizards and Dark wizards alike. Light wizards for their foolish and sickening love of Muggles and mudbloods. Dark wizards for their insipid disposition to betray one another."**

**Draco felt disappointed. "He never returned?" he asked.**

**"There were many rumors of him being seen in different parts of the country, but none of them were ever proven or true."**

**"... If he left Hogwarts, why wasn't his House taken down?"**

**Lucius Malfoy looked smug. "Hogwarts will fall without House Slytherin. Just as it would never have risen without Salazar Slytherin."**

**"The other Founders respected Lord Slytherin then."**

**"Of course."**

**"But," Draco protested, "I hear they don't even teach Dark Arts at Hogwarts."**

**"True," admitted his father, "Dark magic education at Hogwarts is minimal. You do know that I have been thinking of sending you to another school, Durmstrang-"**

**"No!" Draco blurted out before he thought of it. He paused, taken aback by his own outburst, and he was bewildered when Lucius Malfoy chuckled.**

**"Don't be surprise, Draco," said his father with a smile, "There is much honor and pride to be had in joining House Slytherin. Since Lord Slytherin founded it, Dark wizarding families have been sending their children to Hogwarts. It is tradition, and you now feel the need to be part of it."**

**Slowly, Draco nodded and then asked, "But why didn't Lord Slytherin just found a school of his own?"**

**Lucius Malfoy explained, "Lord Slytherin knew that to ally himself with Ravenclaw would allow him to influence the education of Light wizarding children in addition to teaching the children Dark wizards sent to him. Gryffindor thought the same thing, and both sides gained from the alliance."**

**"... Lord Slytherin was really smart."**

**"Yes, he was, and he was one of ours."**

**Draco's eyes brightened with pride, and he said enthusiastically, "He must be the greatest wizard ever!" Then he fell silent, suddenly remembering that his father had served Lord Voldemort, who struck so much fear in the hearts of wizarding people that even now he was still referred to as You Know Who.**

**But there was an agreeing light in Lucius Malfoy's pale eyes. "Lord Slytherin was the greatest Dark wizard ever, Draco," he corrected slightly and added, "He had something Voldemort never had."**

**"What was that, Father?"**

**"Respect."**

**Draco blinked. "But," he said, "so many wizards and witches are afraid of him even y-" He stopped, wincing inwardly at his wayward tongue and expecting his father to dismiss him immediately.**

**His father did glare at him, and Draco was surprised when the angry expression on Lucius Malfoy's face turned grudging.**

**"I will tell you this only once, Draco," his father said sharply. "It is oftentimes difficult to differentiate fear and respect, but those two are very different. What Voldemort has is people's fear. His enemies fear him as do his allies, who follow him because they are afraid. Lord Slytherin had respect. People followed him, because they wanted to."**

**Then he told Draco to leave.**

To be continued.

**End note:** This chapter explains how Dark wizards think of Salazar Slytherin as opposed to how Light wizards think of him. It also explains why Draco spends a lot of his time with Salazar.

_Chapter 21 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	21. Dark and Light

**Thanks!** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

_Chapter 22 continues Chapter 21: Legacy immediately. (Draco and Salazar's conversation)_

**Chapter 22: Dark and Light  
**

You have to understand something, Draco. I am not the Lord Slytherin who destroyed the Thirteen.

... What do you mean, Sir?

My memory as well as the others' were sealed in the Sorting Hat at a time when the real me had not yet destroyed the Thirteen.

... So you don't know anything after your memory was sealed?

Exactly.

That doesn't matter. You are still Lord Slytherin even if you don't know everything the real you did, and I can tell you what you did.

Thank you, Draco. You can tell me as the need arises.

Yes, Sir. ... Why did you come to this time?

Despite what Godric insists, I am not here to cause havoc. I just wanted to see if what I have worked for has withstood the test of time.

You mean Hogwarts, Sir?

That is right, Draco, and I am pleased by what I have seen.

... You are? But Hogwarts barely teaches any Dark magic now.

True. I was disappointed when I learned about that. It's Hogwarts' loss. Dark magic is equal to Light magic. Neither can exist without the other. I plan to speak to your Headmaster about it.

He won't do anything. Dark magic is illegal now. The Ministry won't allow the Dark Arts to be taught in the school.

Ministry?

The government. It replaced the Wizards Council.

Then, I will talk to the Head Wizard of this Ministry.

Draco laughed at the thought of Lord Slytherin talking to Cornelius Fudge. He could just see the dumpy Minister of Magic cowering behind his desk upon learning that Salazar Slytherin had returned.

Then Draco frowned. He didn't like the idea of the Ministry finding out that Lord Slytherin had returned. They would rejoice and shout huhhahs and hurrays, no doubt, upon discovering that Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were back. However, there was a bias against Slytherins in the Ministry. The Ministry preferred to hire non-Slytherin graduates from Hogwarts, though they still pandered to the wishes of wealthy Slytherins.

Since Lord Slytherin's time a thousand years ago, the Dark wizarding community had slowly and steadily dwindled. Many of the lesser familes and weaker wizards and witches had turned over to the Light side. Even the strong families had to officially renounce the Dark Arts and practice Black magic in secret instead. There were periods when history favored the Light side, and there were times when the Dark side held supreme.

This time was in the midst between Dark and Light.

Lord Slytherin couldn't had chosen a more dangerous time to return. The Ministry was on tetherhooks with the rumors of Lord Voldemort's rising. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters hadn't done anything yet, and already, those fools at the Ministry were afraid. And though idiots they were, they were still dangerous, especially more so since they were afraid. With Dumbledore's warnings, Harry Potter's and Alastor Moody's testimonies, Cornelius Fudge had launched a manhunt for suspected Death Eaters and for any information on the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort.

Aurors had been arresting and questioning wizards and witches suspected of being Dark magic practitioners. Draco's father was among the suspects, and it was only his close relationship with the Minister that kept Aurors from taking him in. There were even talks in the Ministry of allowing the Aurors once again to use Imperius, Cruciatus and _Avada Kedavra_ (at their discretion) once solid proof was found that indeed Lord Voldemort had returned.

The Ministry of Magic was so fearful of Lord Voldemort that just rumors of his return already terrified them. If they learned that Salazar Slytherin was back, Draco shuddered to think of what they might do. Lord Slytherin was a respected historical figure even to Light wizards, but they considered him as a villain, a traitor to their kind who chose the Dark side.

The Ministry would consider Lord Slytherin a danger to their security and might even regard him as a criminal.

Draco couldn't allow that to happen.

_To be continued._

**Author's note:** This chapter shows why Draco doesn't want people to know that the Founders, particularly Lord Slytherin, have returned. It's also an additional reason to why Draco doesn't want Harry to be sent to Azkaban.

Draco doesn't want Harry to be sent to the Dementors when he realized that he didn't want to lose his rival. The second reason is that if it got out that Harry used the Cruciatus Curse, a great deal of attention will be focused on Hogwarts. There will be investigations on exactly how it happened that The Boy who Lived used Crucio on another human being.

Investigators and reporters will also find out about the Magical School Accreditation Team from the students. Then, questions will be asked, because the Ministry had not sent out Accreditation Teams. There will be attention on Professors Gloucester, Scaevola, Regius and Hawthorn, and it will be discovered that there are no records of these professors at the Ministry.

Chances are, the Founders will be found out. Draco also doesn't want that to happen. Harry doesn't want Voldemort and the Death Eaters to find out about the Founders, and neither does Draco want the Ministry of Magic to find out about Salazar.

Now, you're probably wondering why I'm putting this in an author's note instead of just including it in the story. It's because it's very hard to get Draco to tell a story. He doesn't want to share his thoughts. If it was Harry's PoV, it's easier, but with Draco..

_Chapter 22 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	22. Much Ado About Sticks

**Thanks!** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Forenote:** _Chapter 23 continues Chapter 20: Friends, Enemies and Rivals, immediately. The story commences after Harry walked out on Draco in the classroom._

**Chapter 23: Much Ado about Sticks  
**

Draco was bothered by what Harry had said. _What did he mean exactly when he said that Lord Slytherin wouldn't stay long enough in this time to help Voldemort?_

_It couldn't possibly be a threat now, could it? Potter wouldn't dare do any harm to one of the Founders, even if it was Lord Slytherin._

Draco headed back to the hospital wing. He wanted to reassure himself that Lord Slytherin was in no danger.

When Draco tried to see the Dark wizard, Madam Pomfrey immediately ordered him to leave, saying that Professor Scaevola needed his rest and was in no condition to entertain visitors. The nurse still thought that Draco didn't know about the Founders.

Fortunately, the other Founders were there. Ravenclaw reassured Pomfrey that Draco would be no trouble at all, and Draco was allowed to see the patient.

The Dark wizard was still sleeping. Gryffindor was sitting in a chair by the bed. Hufflepuff was sitting in another chair on the other side of the bed. When they saw Draco, Hufflepuff gave him a slight smile. The woman had since changed her mind about Draco when she saw how worried he was about Lord Slytherin.

Gryffindor nodded at him shortly before turning his attention back to the other wizard. Lord Slytherin was frowning in his sleep. Once ever so often, he would twitch and mutter softly.

"Rachel." Gryffindor look over to Ravenclaw, who quickly moved closer to the bed. "Is he having a nightmare?" Gryffindor asked her. Draco watched Ravenclaw closely. _Why would Gryffindor ask her if Lord Slytherin was having a nightmare?_

"I'm afraid so," Ravenclaw answered softly. She took and held Lord Slytherin's left hand, which shook before clenching tight around her hand. ... _Could she read minds?_ wondered Draco.

"What is he dreaming about?" asked Hufflepuff curiously.

A smile curved Ravenclaw's lips as she stroke Lord's Slytherin's hand gently with her other hand. "Broomsticks," she said simply. Draco was startled, but he quickly realized that what had happened to Lord Slytherin was more than enough to give him nightmares about broomsticks.

Gryffindor chuckled. He was about to say something when Ravenclaw gasped softly. Lord Slytherin's hand jerked away from her as its owner stilled. Lord Slytherin's eyes suddenly snapped open, blazing green fire. Everyone was startled when he sat up abruptly with a look of absolute fury on his pale angular features.

"Brooms..." He hissed through gritted teeth. His lips curled in an expression of sheer dislike.

Draco flinched when he bellowed, "I HATE BROOMS!"

***

Salazar seemed none the worse for wear. At dinnertime, the Great Hall was abuzz as students murmured and whispered to one another, all the while craning their heads to look over at the staff table more properly. Despite the other Founders' protests, the Dark wizard insisted on having supper as usual in the Great Hall.

Harry watched with amusement as Salazar glared resentfully at any professor or staff member who would dare bring up the issue of his broom mishap. It was the topic for dinner conversation this night and undoubtedly would be the most talked about news at Hogwarts for days to come, unless something even more exciting happened.

"I'm glad Professor Scaevola is all right," said Hermione, and Harry forced himself to look away from the staff table, where Salazar was slouching in his chair with his arms crossed and with a grumpy look on his face.

Chuckles and snickers suddenly broke out from the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan. Hermione frowned at them, and Harry asked them curiously, "What's so funny?"

George cleared his throat before answering Harry, "He's funny git, Professor Scaevola, I mean."

Harry wondered if he was referring to Salazar's undignified behavior at the staff table, then Fred said, "Just before dinnertime, we spotted him outside at the broom shed."

"What was he doing there?" asked Ron.

Lee shook his head slightly, looking perplexed but still very amused. "We're not really sure, but before he could even open the shed door, the other Professors arrived."

"Professors Gloucester and Hawthorn were pretty upset," continued George, snickering. What they had seen must have been very funny.

Fred bit his lower lip, looking like he was trying hard to keep from laughing, and he was failing miserably.

Lee snorted. "It seemed that Scaevola managed to get away from them and wanted another try on a broomstick."

A chuckle escaped Harry before he could help it. It was just like Salazar to attempt another broom ride so soon after falling off one miles above the ground. He definitely wasn't the sort to accept failure lying down.

"What happened next?" asked Ron, who was grinning.

"Gloucester yelled at him," said George, "He told Scaevola he was nuts for even thinking of riding another broom. Stick to horses, he told him. Hawthorn threatened to give him a concussion if he pulled that stunt again."

Harry interrupted them, "Professor Hawthorn thinks he did it intentionally?"

"He must have," said Lee. "I mean brooms sometimes do go crazy when they're old or damaged, but they don't go crazy like that, and Draco's Nimbus 2001 is only about three years old."

Fred nodded, agreeing, "I think he must have edged on that broom too much and too quickly. Its magic must have gone haywire, and at that speed, its brakes must have gone kaput too. I've never seen a Nimbus 2001 go that fast."

Harry got a sinking feeling in his stomach as Hermione asked, "He made a broom perform beyond its capability?"

Lee explained, "There are some wizards and witches who can make a broom fly better than it's expected to do. They have a natural talent for flying. But there a few wizards who are just maniacs on a broom, no matter what they do. They unintentionally force too much out of the broomstick, and it just goes berserk. That must be what Scaevola did to Draco's Nimbus 2001."

George added, "He broke it without meaning to. I can understand why Gloucester and Hawthorn were furious that he tried to ride another broom again."

"He's a very bad flier," finished Fred.

What they said eased Harry's worry that Salazar may have tried to get out of Hogwarts, and it practically cleared Draco of wrongdoing. In which case, he owed Draco an apology. However, Harry still didn't trust Draco or Salazar for that matter.

***

Harry still had detention to do that evening. With a heavy heart, he told Ron and Hermione not to come with him, even under his Invisibility Cloak. It would be useless now that he was doing detention with Draco.

His best friends had been keeping him company each evening when he was doing detention. They would quickly help Harry finish most of his work, then spend the remaining detention time chatting and doing their homework. Hermione had cast a surveillance spell that would warn them if anyone was approaching. If someone did come, she and Ron would don the Invisibility Cloak while Harry continued his chore.

Now, with Draco, Ron and Hermione couldn't keep Harry company. But the two of them insisted on accompanying Harry to Mr. Filch's office at least. When they arrived there, they saw Draco, alone, waiting for Harry with their assignment. The two of them were to go dust the bookshelves in the library (the Restricted Section was excluded).

The chore didn't seem so bad at first. Ron and Hermione made loud excuses of wanting to do their homework in the library. It was closed at this time, but since Harry and Draco had to clean it, it should be all right if they stayed. They didn't have to speak so loudly though since Draco wasn't paying any attention to them. Harry wondered if Ron and Hermione noticed that Draco hadn't even sneered once at them this evening.

While Ron and Hermione did their homework (or tried to), Harry peeked at Draco out the corner of his eyes as he dusted the bookshelves.

Draco paid no mind to him as he meticulously dusted the books with a large feather duster. He sneezed often as did Harry as the dust tickled their noses. Soon, both boys' eyes were red and watering, and their noses were stuffy. Harry almost hit himself for not thinking to tie his scarf around his mouth and nose first.

Draco thought of it at the same time Harry did, and both lads soon resembled bandits with their thick scarves wrapped around the lower half of their faces. But their eyes were still bothered by dust, and Harry had to clean his glasses many a time. Draco fared worse, rubbing at his itchy eyes constantly.

Both of them were also starting to sweat despite the cool temperature in the library. It felt stuffy being surrounded by books and bookshelves, and the dirt and dust seemed attracted to their perspiration. Harry kept wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and didn't realize that it was now streaked with grime.

Suddenly, there was a cry from Hermione, and Harry immediately rushed out from between the bookshelves with Draco closed behind. He saw Hermione sitting stiffly in her chair. She was holding her hands to her mouth. Ron was sitting beside her, looking stunned, and his mouth gaping slightly.

Both of them were staring at Rowena Ravenclaw, who was smiling at them reassuringly. Harry decided that she must have appeared in an unexpected manner since Ron and Hermione were very surprised to see her.

Rowena's eyes lit up when she saw Harry and Draco. She walked towards them, saying, "I'm glad I found all of you."

"Is there something wrong?" asked Harry immediately, relaxing when she shook her head. "No, Harry," she said warmly, "everything is fine." Then she hesitated and added, "Actually, I would like to invite the four of you to Wvelte."

Ron and Hermione naturally looked confused, and they stood up and approached Rowena.

"Wvelte?" asked Hermione, and Rowena looked at her with a warm expression. "You'll see it soon," she said.

Harry was ready to jump at the opportunity to go back up there. Then, he remembered he had detention to do.

"I can't," he said to Rowena in a strangled disappointed tone of voice. He lifted his feather duster when she gave him a questioning look.

"We have to clean the library tonight." It was Draco who explained. He sounded very somber. Ron and Hermione glanced at him with surprised expressions.

"Oh," Rowena murmured, and she looked at each of them. Her eyes settled on Hermione who was holding her wand.

"May I borrow your wand, Hermione?" Rowena asked her politely. Hermione was startled, but she quickly handed her wand to Rowena.

Harry watched curiously as Rowena held out the wand and closed her eyes. Moving only her wrist, she began waving Hermione's wand in a circular motion. Seconds later, there was a small burst of light, and a miniature whirlwind appeared, twisting and hovering in the invisible sphere formed by Hermione's wand.

Harry jerked when he felt the air around him began to move towards the mini tornado. 

"Quickly," said Rowena, opening her eyes and backing away from the magic whirlwind she had created, "it will only last for a short while. Dust as much as you can."

He stared at her puzzledly, and glanced at Draco who had rushed back in between the bookshelves. The other boy began hitting at the books with his feather duster, and Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped when the dust Draco dislodged flew towards the whirlwind. It was like a vacuum.

Harry quickly started dusting; Ron and Hermione helped as well. Soon, a modest dust cloud was whirling in the library, steadily fed by currents of dust-laden air. Harry and Ron made a contest of it, running through the bookshelves, swiping their dusters across book spines and through the bare spaces in between the shelves and books. It took very little effort to loosen the dirt and dust. Once the particles were in the air, Rowena's whirlwind drew them in, gathering all of it into a dense dark gray ball.

It was like working in a dust storm (which was what it was exactly), but it was fun. Harry, Ron and Hermione were laughing and coughing when they finished running through the library. Even Draco was grinning. Rowena laughed suddenly and lifted her hand to her mouth to stifle it. When Harry looked at his friends and Draco, he realized what she found so funny. All four of them were gray, from their hair to their shoes. Their faces, hands, arms, hair and every inch of their clothes were covered by fine library dust.

"Oh dear," whispered Rowena, who was immaculately clean.

***

"You three boys go into that room." Rowena pointed at a door to the right. They were in the grand hall of Wvelte. Harry noted the door Rowena indicated and quickly walked towards it. All twelve doors looked virtually identical to Harry, and he didn't want to end up opening the wrong door.

Draco followed Harry while Ron kept still. The latter was staring up at the crystal dome, his mouth opening in amazement. Hermione was in a similar state, but she didn't have much time to gape since Rowena was ushering her towards the door just right of the one Harry was standing in front of.

"I'll go with Hermione," said Rowena warmly. Hermione looked embarrassed as Rowena told the boys, "Don't take too long to clean up. The others are waiting for us. We'll meet the three of you back here in ten minutes, all right?"

Harry nodded, opening the door and stepping inside.

It was a bathroom thrice the area of the Prefect's bathroom. The floor was made of polished granite slabs while the walls and ceiling were of amber veined white marble. There were no windows, and the room was lit by dim tear-shaped light globes suspended on the walls. These brightened when Harry stepped further into the bathroom.

There was large sunken bathtub in the center of the room. A wide full-length mirror hung in the center of one of the four walls. Beside the mirror were finely carved wooden cabinets. Harry opened one of the cabinets. There were white fluffy towels and bathrobes inside.

He heard water splashing and turned to see a curtain of water falling magically from the ceiling and into the bathtub, which was big enough to be considered as a swimming pool.

"What did you do?" Harry heard Ron ask Draco in a demanding tone. He turned to see Ron fuming since Draco was ignoring him. The silver-haired boy suddenly stepped towards the rim of the tub and began taking off his clothes.

Harry and Ron watched as Draco quickly stripped down to his underwear and jumped into the tub, which was only thigh-deep and already half-filled with water. Draco waded to the cascading sheet of water and immersed himself in it. Seconds later, he emerged from it, walked back to the rim and got out of the tub dripping wet and clean.

Draco scowled when he saw Harry and Ron gawking at him. "We're suppose to hurry, remember?" He snapped at them. Harry and Ron jumped and began divesting themselves of their robes. They got into the pool while Draco rummaged in the cabinet for towels.

When Harry and Ron clambered out of the pool, they found Draco, with a towel over his head, frowning at the marble floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry as dried himself with a towel.

Draco gave him a puzzled irritated look. "Our robes and shoes are gone," he muttered.

"Eh!" Ron exclaimed. He and Harry began looking around for their clothes, but couldn't find them where they had dumped them on the floor. Ron looked suspiciously at Draco, thinking that he took their clothes, but Harry nudged him to be quiet. He didn't think that Draco took their clothes, since his own clothes were also missing.

The door suddenly opened, and Godric walked in. He spotted them and hurried over to them with a reassured look on his face. "Good. You're all clean," he said as he walked passed them to the cabinets. He opened the rightmost cabinet and took out their clothes and their shoes.

"Here, put them on," said Godric, dumping their clothes into their arms. They were now clean and dust-free. Godric seemed to be in a hurry and didn't notice or choose to ignore the surprise in their faces at the instantaneous laundering of their clothes.

Harry fingered a sleeve of Ron's robes (Godric had switched his and Harry's clothes). Their robes had also been pressed and ironed, and their shoes were polished shiny.

While Harry and Ron exchanged robes, Draco had finished dressing and was putting on his shoes. When he was done, Godric told him to go ahead to the third door on the right from this room. Draco immediately went off without a question.

"Sir, what's going on?" Harry asked while putting on his socks.

Godric's expression turned rueful. He passed to Ron his socks before answering Harry. "Sextus," he stated. Harry remembered that Rowena's name spell was still working on the Founders. Godric and the others would hear Salazar's real name, but everyone else would hear his alias.

"What about Lord Slytherin?" said Harry, unable to keep himself from grinning. The Dark wizard seemed to cause trouble wherever he went.

Godric rolled his eyes, looking exasperated. "He's being an annoying brat." A snicker escaped from Ron at this, and Harry had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing.

Godric looked disgruntled. "Whiny," he said in an irritated tone of voice, "Sextus has been whining since dinnertime, because we wouldn't let him go near a broomstick."

"He is dangerous on a broom," commented Ron with a grin, and Godric nodded firmly, agreeing. Then, brown eyes turned curious as they locked on Ron, who was embarrassed at having Lord Gryffindor's full attention.

Harry quickly introduced Ron to Godric, who smiled and shook Ron's hand. "Please to meet you, Ron Weasley," he said warmly, and Ron looked as though he wanted to ask Godric for his autograph.

***

The fourth room in Wvelte that Harry entered became his favorite, beating Godric's bedroom. It was a low-ceiling room, dimly lit and cozy with dark wooden paneled walls. Windows covered one whole wall and were shrouded by thick maroon curtains with silver embroidered edges.

The other two walls adjacent to the window wall were covered with shelves filled with books, bottles and various objects. Most of them appeared to be games. Harry spotted a gold and silver chest set. On the fourth wall was a fireplace. The fire in the hearth was changing from one rainbow color to another.

In the center of the room was a round table whose surface was glowing white. Four plush recliner couches were around it. Salazar and Draco were sitting on one. Helga, Rowena and Hermione, on another.

Hermione stood up when they came in and rushed over to Harry and Ron with a wide happy smile. Harry blinked at her. Hermione's hair had been braided and set in an elegant style.

Hermione looked as though she had something that she wanted to tell Harry and Ron badly, but when she saw that Godric was with them, she became embarrassed. Godric immediately noticed her discomfort and gave her a reassuring smile. Then, he excused himself politely and went over to join the others.

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Ron. She looked very excited. Harry then noticed she was wearing Rowena's eagle pin.

"There's a huge library here!" Hermione's eyes were glazed over with joy. "When I told Lady Ravenclaw how interested I was about their time, she said I could look over the books and scrolls in the library. She let me have a peek at it, and it's fantastic!"

Harry didn't have to guess which room in Wvelte Hermione liked the best.

Hermione was practically squealing. "She said, if I like, I could borrow the books! Oh, Harry, Ron! This place is a treasure house! A lot of knowledge was lost over a thousand years, and this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to replace them! I must tell Madam Pince! She'll be so excited!"

"So... I guess that means you two can come over here whenever you want to."

Hermione fell silent, and Harry looked over to Ron, who was struggling not to look jealous. Harry swallowed uncomfortably. So Ron must have noticed that he and Hermione had pins, and Draco too."

"Oh, Ron..." Hermione bit her lip, at a loss for the words that would make Ron feel better.

Ron shrugged, putting on a brave face. He pretended to be uninterested.

"What are you three doing over here?" They all jumped when Helga suddenly appeared beside them.

"Oh. Ah. Nothing." Hermione was flustered, and so was Harry. Ron just looked away. Helga tutted softly and said, "We better start the game soon before Godfrey murders Sextus. Hermione, you'll be pairing with Rachel, right?"

As Hermione nodded, Harry wondered, what game? But before he could ask, Helga was shooing off Hermione back to Rowena, and then she turned to him and said, "Harry, you're Godfrey's partner."

Harry blinked at her and nodded slowly. He was startled when Helga moved passed him and took Ron's hand.

Ron stared into gentle teasing black eyes. "You will be my partner, won't you, young man?" Helga said in a warm but still no-nonsense tone of voice. Ron's ears turned red, and he nodded.

Helga smiled at him brilliantly and pulled Ron over to the table. After a few seconds, Harry followed them.

_To be continued._

_Chapter 23 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	23. The Game

**Thanks!** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Reminder:** Godric's alias is Godfrey. Salazar's is Sextus. Rowena's is Rachel. Helga's is Hannah. Rowena cast a spell so that everyone who hears them will hear them referring to each other by their aliases, but to their own ears, they hear each other's real names. It's a complicated spell.

**Chapter 24: The Game  
**

"Release," said Godric, and four bundles of colored sticks scattered simultaneously on the table.

"Pick up the loose sticks first, Ron," Harry heard Helga say as he began picking up loose sticks on his and Godric's section of the table. Hovering a foot above the table was a three-dimensional game board.

"Throw the dice, Rachel," Salazar said. Harry glanced over to him and Draco, who had already gathered all the loose sticks on their side. The other boy was now gingerly levering a green stick off a red stick.

As Harry turned his attention back to picking up sticks, he heard the click clack sound of ivory dice hitting wood.

"Six," said Rowena, and Harry glanced up to the game board. The blue token moved six spaces and landed beside a red square.

"Do we have a free red stick, Hermione?" Rowena asked her partner. Hermione nodded and held up a red stick. Rowena smiled and told her to place it on the game board. Harry stopped picking up sticks to watch Hermione.

When the red stick touched the game board, it glowed, shimmered and vanished. A scroll suddenly popped up out of nowhere in front of Rowena and Hermione. Floating in mid-air, it unrolled itself and showed its contents to them.

"Hmm..." Rowena conferred with Hermione before declaring, "Barrington Brothers' Smithy." Harry watched with wide eyes as a miniature building assembled by itself on the red square.

Sitting beside Harry, Godric groaned. "Rachel," he complained, "you know that's my favorite."

"I know, Godfrey," said Rowena in a mischievous tone, "if you happen to get Trapps Tilan's Library, we can trade."

"If I can get it," muttered Godric. Harry grinned. Godric was very serious about this game. Then he was distracted when Helga threw the dice. The three dice landed in the center on the table, rolled, stopped and showed triple sixes.

Salazar exclaimed with delight, and Harry was startled when the table began to shake, sticks scattered, and four new bundles of sticks appeared and dropped.

"Hannah, you are beautiful!" Godric declared joyfully. On the game board, the yellow token moved eighteen spaces and landed beside a yellow space. Ron placed the required stick on the board, and without looking at the scroll, Helga said, "Jippet Japp's Hospice."

Another building rose on the yellow square, and it was Godric's turn to throw. The dice showed ten, and the red token landed beside a green square.

"Oh no," Salazar grumbled. Godric looked very happy, and Harry quickly placed a green stick on the board.

"Scrimbles' Snakes Emporium," said Godric, without looking at the scroll. Harry snorted. That was most likely where Salazar sold his and Godric's basilisks.

It was Salazar's turn, and the dice showed twelve. The green token landed beside a blue square. "Trapps Tilan's Library," Salazar declared after Draco placed a blue stick on the board.

Pointedly ignoring Godric's glare, Salazar turned towards Rowena. Harry watched as two more scrolls popped up in front of them and exchanged places before vanishing. On the game board, the tiny blue flag flying over Barrington Brothers' Smithy became a tiny green flag. The green flag over the newly constructed Trapps Tilan's Library turned blue.

Then suddenly, four more scrolls appeared; one for each team. Harry read the scroll floating in front of him and Godric.

**Orange is needed for each hut to build  
Red can clear land for a farm to till  
Violet to give for a well to dig**

Harry quickly checked their stack of free sticks and breathed in relief to find that there was one red stick among them. While Godric placed the required sticks on the board, Harry quickly picked up more sticks. It was clear that sticks were quick to be in short supply, and he had to be careful not to jar other sticks since they would disintegrate if they are bumped by the stick he was trying to pick.

Harry hoped that someone would throw another triple sixes. It was getting very hard to pick up sticks. Also, Harry was very distracted by little wizards and witches now on the board and working on their farms. Their portion of the game board village was off to a good start with six huts, a well and one farm.

The scrolls vanished after a predetermined amount of time, and Rowena threw the dice. Again, she got another six, which placed the blue token right on Trapps Tilan's Library.

All of a sudden, the room shimmered and turned into a library. Harry was so surprised, he accidentally knocked away a lot of sticks, which immediately disappeared. "Ack!" yelled Ron, who had also lost a lot of sticks. Even Hermione and Draco lost many of their sticks when they all suddenly ended up in Trapps Tilan's Library.

The library seemed small and rather dingy, but that was because dozens of tall narrow bookshelves were crammed into space the area of, say, the Gryffindor common room. There were small tables and spindly-looking chairs scattered throughout the room. All the windows were open and bright slats of sunlight-patterned rectangles of light on the rough stone floor. Countless dust motes danced lazily around and were seen only when they passed through the sunbeams.

Suddenly, a wizard in dark gray robes walked out from between the bookshelves and went through the game board table and through Draco.

Draco paled whiter than a ghost, and Helga said to Rowena that perhaps it would be better if they went back. Rowena nodded and reached out to tap the blue token on the board with her fingertip. The room shimmered again, and they were back in the game room in Wvelte.

"That was incredible," whispered Ron after several moments' of silence. Harry looked over to him as Godric asked curiously. "You've never played a game like this?"

"Sure, I have," answered Ron, still looking impressed, "but no one's ever made a game that changes the room you're playing in into the interior of a location in the game. That was so cool!"

"That library we were in was a real place, wasn't it?" asked Hermione. She still looked a bit startled.

Rowena replied hesitantly, "It was a memory, but there is or there was a place known as Trapps Tilan's Library. I frequented it."

A memory... thought Harry. He stared at the game board with its minuscule buildings and little wizarding folk. So, it was also like a Pensieve.

Salazar looked thoughtful, and he commented to Godric, "Since they don't know about this game, I suppose we never got around to marketing it then."

Godric nodded slowly and murmured, "I suppose." Then, both wizards fell silent, and Harry noticed that they were avoiding Rowena and Helga's questioning eyes. Helga simply looked curious, but Rowena was beginning to look frustrated. She looked as though she wanted to question Godric and Salazar, but she didn't since Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were there.

The room fell into an uneasy silence, and it was Salazar who broke it. With a peculiar blank expression on his face, he told Rowena to go on with the game. For the first time, Harry saw Rowena give Salazar a sharp penetrating look. It reminded him of Professor McGonagall when she was at her strictest, or of Hermione when she was being stubborn.

Harry was certain that once he and the others left Wvelte, Rowena would be after Godric and Salazar for answers, not subtly nor gently, but in the same way that Hermione had tried to bully people into joining and supporting S.P.E.W.

Salazar faced Rowena's formidable glare unflinchingly, and Rowena's eyes narrowed at him. "Hermione," she suddenly said in a calm yet dangerous tone of voice, "place the white stick on the board."

Helga looked surprised by this move. Godric's face turned wary, but Salazar's expression remained unchanged. Harry watched curiously as Hermione took out the single white stick from their pile. It was one of the two rarest sticks in the game since there was only one white colored stick in the bundles of colored sticks, which had thirty-six pieces each. Harry had no idea what the white stick would do in the game.

Instead of simply disappearing, as the other sticks had done when placed on the board, the white stick glowed and flashed. The blue square upon which stood Trapps Tilan's Library lit up. A colored disc suddenly appeared, floating a foot above the game board. It was a foot in diameter, and its center was aligned precisely with the center of the table. A thin iridescent blue thread flowed down from it, and its free end attached itself to Trapps Tilan's Library.

Harry jumped when invisible trumpets blared, and a scroll popped into existence in front of Godric and Harry. It unrolled and on it was written:

**The building of Hogwarts has begun!**  
  
**Gryffindor has none out of three hundred sixty points**  
**Ravenclaw has one out of three hundred sixty points**  
**Hufflepuff has none out of three hundred sixty points**  
**Slytherin has none out of three hundred sixty points**  
  
**Game ends when one House is complete!**

Harry blinked at it and was about to ask Godric about it when the clattering of dice distracted him. Helga had taken her turn. The dice read nine, and a tiny ebony black badger ran nine spaces from Jippet Japp's Hospice. As it stopped beside a red square, Harry stared at the badger and looked at the other tokens. Their red token was now a mini golden lion, which was pacing impatiently around the square it was in. Salazar and Draco's green token had turned into a coiled silver serpent. Rowena and Hermione's blue token had become a bronze eagle, which was perched atop Trapps Tilan's Library.

Thankfully, Godric started to explain to Harry the rules and objectives of the game. There were three main objectives. The most obvious was acquiring as many territories (squares) as possible. Developing one's area of the game board was also important since a player needed to fill out certain requirements such as wizard population. These little game wizards in turn would increase the production of the player's territories.

It was their turn at dice now, but before throwing them, Godric nodded towards the game board and told Harry, "Watch what the little people do."

On their side of the board, they had six huts, which seemed to be able to accommodate three little people each. As Harry watched, six little wizards and witches in teeny scarlet robes began working on the single farm they had. Half of these six went over to the well and took out the tiniest wands Harry had ever seen. These wizards began summoning water out of the well to fill up buckets.

Harry had to tear his eyes away from them so that he could see what the other dozen little people were doing. Three of them, Harry saw, were heading towards Scrimbles' Snakes Emporium while the other nine just seemed to be lounging around their huts doing nothing.

"Scarlet Simeons' Tavern," declared Godric, and six more wizards headed out. Harry frowned, wondering why six were going to the tavern while only three had gone to the snake emporium. He looked over to where Scarlet Simeons' Tavern was and noticed it was on a red square.

Harry paused then looked over to Trapps Tilan's Library, which had six wizards in dark blue robes gathered in front of it. As he watched, half a dozen tiny heads nodded in agreement, and all of them went inside the library.

"If it's your own color, production will be more efficient," Godric said suddenly, and Harry glanced at him. The older wizard nodded over to Jippet Japp's Hospice. Harry looked over to it just as a tiny wizard in dark brown robes came out of the building. He was holding a white bundle in his arms, and he walked over to a witch who was standing beside a neat pile of bundles in front of the hospice. The witch nodded and wrote something on a minuscule scroll she was holding with an equally tiny feather quill. The wizard placed his bundle on the pile and went back inside the hospice just as another wizard came out, carrying a similar bundle.

"What are they making?" Harry asked Godric in a low voice.

Godric answered, "Since it's Jippet Japp's, medicines and bandages mostly."

Harry suddenly noticed that their people had reached Scrimbles', and they seemed to be arguing in front of the shop. It was on a green square.

"Why don't you exchange squares with Lord Slytherin?" suggested Harry.

The look Godric gave to Harry made it clear he didn't like the idea.

After all players had their third turn at dice, scrolls again popped up before all of them. Their scroll said:

**The more the better, the price's still the same.**  
**Red for food ****violet for water** **oranges for houses**

**You currently have ~~~**  
**Six houses with three tenants each, which makes 18!  
A farm and a well with six farmers, good! There is enough food for all!**

"Hmm...," murmured Godric thoughtfully. Harry watched as he picked up a rainbow colored stick, all the oranges they had left and a violet stick. These, he handed to Harry, who placed them on the board. The rainbow colored stick, Harry saw, flashed red before vanishing.

Three more huts, a farm and another well appeared on their side of the board. By now, each of the teams had three squares, and the game board was starting to look quite confusing with little wizards and witches traveling all over the place.

"You and Lord Slytherin made this game?" Harry asked Godric in a hushed voice filled with awe. Godric, who was looking over their domain, nodded distractedly.

As the game proceeded for the next hour, Harry learned a few more important things about the game. New bundles of sticks appeared when all four players made complete rounds around the board. Harry was thankful for this especially, since in the last few turns, game play barely advanced due to the lack of sticks.

Another important event occurred when all tokens made complete rounds. The products or packages made by their workers could be converted into sticks. For example, thirty tiny bundles of medicines from Jippet Japp's Hospice could be made into a single yellow stick. Forty-five bundles would be required for a red, blue or green stick. Random or rainbow-colored sticks cost sixty bundles each, and they could only be turned into any of the above four colors when used.

White, black, orange and violet sticks, on the other hand, could only be gained by picking them up.

The House color sticks, as what Harry had began to think of them as, were also used to upgrade territory squares. Buildings could only be upgraded three times, and the number of people working in them increased by three with each renovation. Production also increased proportionally.

Harry also found out that white sticks could only be used when a player landed on his own square as Rowena had done very early in the game. Materials could only be transferred to Hogwarts if a white stick had been played on a territory square. It turned out a House point equaled three hundred and sixty packages.

Godric also told Harry that building Hogwarts usually didn't begin until midway through the game when each player had already gained a good number of squares and when most buildings had been upgraded to second level.

"Early in the game," said Godric, "it's better to have the packages turned into sticks rather than have them go up to Hogwarts immediately; however, what Rachel did was also a strategic move since the first convoy link to Hogwarts becomes its cornerstone and cannot be destroyed."

Harry glanced at the shiny colorful threads connecting Hogwarts to the squares below. Right now, there were six blue threads, five yellow threads, three red threads and three green threads. They had been playing for nearly three hours now.

"They can be destroyed?" Harry queried as the Gryffindor lion token padded six spaces to stop beside Barrington Brothers' Smithy.

He blinked when Godric slapped a black stick, a red, a violet and an orange stick on the game board. Trumpets blared again, and this time with drums beating in the background. Harry watched with mild shock, as six tiny wizards in dark red robes ran towards the smithy, where three little wizards in dark green robes were coming out.

A takeover? Harry thought as he watched the pint-sized wizards duel with each other.

"Sir?" Harry heard Draco say loudly, and he looked over to other boy who was looking a little embarrassed since Salazar had fallen asleep while leaning against him.

Godric stood up with an expression of disbelief on his face. "Oh no... that's not fair-"

"Thank goodness," said Helga interrupting Godric with a sigh of relief. "He finally fell asleep- Godfrey, don't you dare wake him up!" she hissed sharply just as Godric was about to shake Salazar awake.

"He has to be pretending," grumbled Godric, "I was about to take the smithy." Harry shook his head at his House's Founder and at Lord Slytherin. Both wizards had been undermining each other throughout the game. That was why their teams were so far behind the other teams.

"There is a way to make sure," Helga reminded Godric, and she asked Rowena, "Is Sextus really sleeping, Rachel?"

Rowena nodded with a smile. She had since regained her usual gentle demeanor during the course of the game though Harry felt that she will not be letting up on Godric and Salazar anytime soon.

_It's better that they don't know that Lord Slytherin left Hog-_ Rowena suddenly looked towards him sharply, and Harry almost hit himself for thinking about it.

Harry quickly stood up, causing Ron and Hermione to look at him curiously.

"We should really be going to bed now," said Harry, hoping he sounded reluctant and not nervous.

Godric looked at him curiously then nodded with a smile. "Yes, it is very late already."

Harry was glad when Hermione followed his lead quickly. "We had a wonderful evening," Hermione said to Rowena who was slow to look away from Harry.

"It has been an enjoyable evening for us as well," Rowena said warmly.

Godric and Helga escorted Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco to the hall outside. Before they were sent down, Helga gave Ron her ebony badger pin. Ron was very red with embarrassment, but Harry could see he was ecstatic. Harry grinned when Helga warned Ron she would take her pin back if he misused it.

When the four students arrived in the entrance hall, Draco nodded at them silently before heading down to the dungeons. He went away so quickly that Harry didn't have a chance to say good night to him. Ron and Hermione didn't even seem to notice that Draco had left, and on their way to Gryffindor Tower, Harry had to explain to his friends why he was in a hurry to leave Wvelte.

_To be continued._

**Game notes:  
**Each bundle consist of thirty-six slender sticks: one white, one black, three reds, three greens, three blues, three yellows, six violets, nine oranges and seven random sticks.  
  
There were seventy-two colored squares. There were eighteen red squares, eighteen green squares, eighteen blue squares and eighteen yellow squares.  
  
Three dice are used. With an average throw of nine, a player can clear or go round the game board in eight throws.  


_Chapter 24 has ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	24. Insatiable

**Thanks!** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Author's notes:**  
  
**The Meanings of the Founders' Aliases**_  
  
_Godric Gryffindor's alias is _Godfrey Gloucester_.  
It's a name which invokes holiness. Another variation of Godfrey is Godfreed. Gloucester comes from "As sure as God's in Gloucestershire."

Rowena Ravenclaw's alias is _Rachel Regius_.  
Rachel is from the Bible. She is the wife whom Jacob loved more than his first wife and Rachel's sister, Leah. Regius is from "Regius Professor," a professorship instituted by the Crown at Scottish universities.

Helga Hufflepuff's alias is _Hannah Hawthorn_.  
The biblical meaning of Hannah means favor or grace. Hannah was the mother of Samuel the prophet in the Old Testament. Hawthorn, in the language of flowers, is the symbol of "Good Hope." And it is considered as a charm against sorcery.

Salazar Slytherin's alias is _Sextus Scaevola_.  
In Ancient Rome, the Julii, which is Julius Caesar's family, preferred to call their eldest sons Sextus. Scaevola means left-handed.

**Salazar's Green Eyes**

Inspired from his House colors, which are silver and green. Thus, silver hair and green eyes. Definitely not silver eyes and green hair.  
In Book 2: CoS, the carved snakes on the entrance of the chamber have emeralds for eyes.

**Hearts and Hourglasses  
Chapter 25: Insatiable**

Hermione began to spend every minute of her free time in Wvelte's library. With Rowena's permission, she informed Madam Pince, who as Hermione had predicted, was ecstatic to say the least.

"Tell me again why we are doing this?" Ron stage-whispered to Harry on Tuesday evening as they lugged heavy stacks of books from the library to the main hall in Wvelte. He ducked his head, barely avoiding being swatted by Hermione, who was walking behind them. She was holding a scroll of parchment and a feather quill and cataloguing the books and materials being transferred from Wvelte to Hogwarts Library.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said in an overly exasperated voice. "Please don't tell me you don't understand how important this is! These books are history! They're over a thousand-"

A loud thump interrupted her. Harry had accidentally dropped one of the books he was carrying. Hermione gasped in alarm and quickly picked it up.

"Harry, you should be more careful!" Hermione was holding the large tome as carefully and gingerly as if it were an infant. She began brushing imagined dust and dirt off it and looked it over for dents.

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry grinned, then he winced. His right arm was starting to cramp up from carrying too many heavy books.

"Here, let me help the two of you." Harry was startled when Godric suddenly appeared by his side. The older wizard took half of Harry's load and half of Ron's. Though Harry was embarrassed that their House's Founder was helping them carry books, he couldn't keep himself from feeling relieved. The muscles in his arms and shoulders were twinging with pain.

"Is this all for tonight?" Godric asked Hermione. The library materials were being moved down in batches. Harry didn't know why exactly, but the Founders preferred that few people as possible know about Wvelte. Madam Pince had been sworn into secrecy, and as far as Harry knew, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were the only other people who had been informed.

Dumbledore had told McGonagall Draco's second version of that night when Harry cursed him. She had apologized to Harry after dinner this evening, and she had told him that for the remainder of his detention, he was to help move books down from Wvelte.

Draco had also been designated as book mover. This arrangement actually suited Harry, who was surprised to discover that he wanted to get to know Draco better. Ron and Hermione would most likely escort him to the hospital wing immediately if he told them he wanted to try to be friends with Draco.

Draco, however, was being true to his word that he would ignore Harry. All day long, whenever they encountered each other in classes, in the hallways or in the Great Hall or elsewhere, Draco didn't even bat an eyelash at him. His gray eyes seemed to go straight through Harry as if he didn't exist at all. And that bothered Harry.

Ironically, it seemed no matter what Draco did or didn't do, he would always disturb Harry.

_... Maybe I do think too much of myself_, thought Harry as Hermione informed Godric that Salazar and Draco were coming with the rest of tonight's batch of books.

**You think I lied for you! For you! Everything just has to be for you, about you, because of you! YOU!**

Remembering Draco's words made Harry uncomfortable. They could just be true. If Harry were to examine himself, he would have to admit that he had gotten used to being famous. Everything did seem to happen to him, and in the process, he had acquired a hero complexion.

**Why do you have to be so self-sacrificing. You know I'm jealous of you for a lot of reasons, but the thing that bothers me the most about you is that you have to be a hero.**

Harry flinched inwardly at Ron's words, and they reminded him of something else Draco had said.

**And so humble too. Everyone's hero, Harry Potter. I am so sick of you.**

Then, somewhere deep inside Harry, a cruel little voice made itself heard.  
  
**If only you had just been a little greedy, just a little selfish, Cedric wouldn't be dead.**

That wounded him the deepest.

Two dozen thick books suddenly floated out of the library and mercifully distracted Harry. Salazar walked out from the library and into the hall. The Dark wizard was holding Draco's wand, and his eyes were fixed on the books dancing lazily before him in mid-air. Close behind him, Draco followed with his arms brimming with scrolls.

As they watched, Salazar waved Draco's wand, and the books dropped slowly and deposited themselves one atop another in four neat stacks on the floor.

"Show off," commented Godric dryly, and Salazar bowed towards him with a dramatic flourish. Harry smiled, glad that both wizards were friends again and had gone back to their usual camaraderie and sardonic treatment of each other.

Rowena and Helga, together with Madam Pince, were waiting for them in Hogwarts library below. The books from Wvelte were then placed in storage and would be made available to the staff and students when the Founders were gone.

Harry was more than a little disturbed and uncomfortable when he learned later how much time the Founders had left in this time.

The five of them were in the men's bathroom in Wvelte, enjoying a hot bath together when Salazar asked Godric if he had reconsidered about sealing their memories for another millennium.

Harry pushed his wet bangs aside and out of his eyes to stare at Salazar. The Dark wizard was leaning against the side of the pool, his left elbow casually placed over the edge. He was looking at Godric who had sat up straight in the pool so that water lapped around him at shoulder blade height. Godric looked uncomfortable.

"Sextus," said Godric slowly, "isn't this once enough already?" He wasn't looking at Salazar, who immediately moved his position over to the front of the other wizard so that he could look Godric straight in the face.

"No harm was done, Godfrey," reasoned Salazar earnestly, "we are just memories. We haven't harmed the timeline. There's no reason why we can't do this again."

"It's still very dangerous," argued Godric, shaking his head slightly.

"To us, it's dangerous," Salazar answered immediately. Green eyes flashed towards Harry, Ron and Draco. "But to them, it's not," he said, "we're merely visitors from the past, Godfrey. Just shadows of our real selves. We are not a threat to anyone in this time or in any time after our time." Salazar then grinned, his eyes turning mischievous. "I haven't cause havoc in this time," he pointed out.

"But your real self certainly has in the past," Godric countered, making Salazar frown at him.

"I do wish you'd learn to separate me from myself, Godfrey. I didn't do it," Salazar said with a touch of irritation in his voice.

Godric breathed out loudly, looking as though he had a headache, and Harry sympathized with him. It was very difficult to separate this Salazar Slytherin from the Dark wizard who had broken his promise to Godric in the past and who had spread _Avada Kedavra_. ... Though, on the other hand, this Godric Gryffindor wasn't the one who had been betrayed.

It was confusing.

Harry glanced over to Ron and Draco and found that Ron was paying keen attention to Godric and Salazar. When he noticed that Harry was looking at him, his look of concentration turned into an expression of helpless bewilderment, which was understandable. 

Harry had told him that these Founders were memories that had been sealed in the Sorting Hat, but he hadn't told Ron that their time here was limited. Nor had Harry told his friend that Godric Gryffindor created_ Avada Kedavra_, and that Salazar learned it from him. Ron would just freak, Harry knew, if he told him that. So, Harry just shrugged helplessly at Ron to show to the other boy that he was just as confused as Ron was about what the two older wizards were talking about.

Harry found himself feeling glad that Godric and Salazar were talking ambiguously about the **It** Salazar had done. He definitely didn't want to tell Ron that their House's Founder created Avada Kedavra, and Harry especially didn't want to talk about the sad fate of Godric's parents. It just wasn't necessary to tell Ron about it. Besides, Ron knowing the truth about how Avada Kedavra was created and how it was spread wouldn't change things for the better.

He suddenly had the ludicrous notion of telling Voldemort to stop using Avada Kedavra, because Godric Gryffindor created it and that Dark wizards shouldn't use spells Light wizards had created.  
  
_ Right..._ Harry thought to himself sarcastically. Then, he'd have to tell Voldemort not to use Imperius either, because that spell had been created by Regius Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw's father. 

Voldemort would probably laugh at him, and Harry wouldn't blame him for not believing. How could two of the Unforgivable Curses possibly have been created by Light wizards? Dark wizards probably thought Salazar Slytherin created Avada Kedavra and Imperius.

When Harry looked over to Draco, he saw that the other boy was staring at Salazar intently. He couldn't quite figure out the emotion in Draco's expression. But Harry could see it wasn't confusion, and even if Draco was bewildered by Godric and Salazar's conversation, Harry certainly wouldn't explain to him what the Founders were talking about.

"I just want to see, Godfrey." Salazar's voice was very soft. Harry could barely hear his words, but the strong emotion underlying them caught his attention. He looked back at the Founders.

Salazar's sharp features seemed subdued, outmatched by the intense expression on his face. Godric looked like he was paralyzed, his brown eyes wide and locked on Salazar's bright green eyes. 

Harry swallowed, his throat felt dry. There was such overwhelming need in Salazar's eyes. Such great curiosity.

"I need to know," whispered Salazar. His eyes lowered slightly, focusing instead on a point on the water's surface. "I need to know that what I have worked for will last."

Godric chuckled softly. "Sextus." His voice was warm, amused and affectionate. "Isn't a thousand-year legacy enough already?"

Emerald eyes turned diamond sharp, and Salazar said in a rough tight voice, "I want a legacy that will last forever."

Harry felt himself freeze, even in hot water. He was caught by the look in Salazar's face. He had never seen anyone looked so determined and so focused. This was ambition in its rawest sense. This meant everything to Salazar.

"Hogwarts will last forever," murmured Godric reassuringly and confidently, but Salazar wasn't comforted nor convinced.

"Just one more time, Godfrey."  
"Once is enough, Sextus."  
"Aren't you even curious? I know you are."  
"I am. I am, but I am content not knowing."  
"... I am not."

Godric sighed and said, "Look. We still have about two to three more weeks. Let's decide later."

Salazar seemed satisfied by this, and he nodded once. From his expression, Salazar looked like he had won. Harry smiled. Godric did seem like he was giving in.

"I don't understand." Harry looked to Ron who said slowly, "You're only staying here for three more weeks?"

Godric looked startled, as if he had forgotten Harry, Ron and Draco were there with them. Salazar just smiled and nodded at Ron, saying, "The magic of the phoenix feather Fawkes gave will only last for about three more weeks."

Ron still looked confused, and Harry was about to explain when Godric said, "Our presence here is made possible by placing a Source in the Sorting Hat where our memories are kept."

Draco suddenly said, "Can't you put another phoenix feather in?" Harry glanced towards him sharply. Draco sounded... _desperate?_

Salazar answered in a genial tone, "Only if Fawkes gives another of his feathers willingly." This puzzled Harry. _Phoenix feathers were useless if the firebird didn't give them willingly?_  
  
Harry remembered what Salazar had said about Sources. The first three feathers that a Phoenix gave were powerful Sources. The first twelve hairs plucked from a unicorn's tail were also powerful as well as any dragon heartstring. Of the three kinds of Sources, the first kind has to be given willingly while the other two could be acquired by force. Harry would have to talk to Ron and Hermione about this later. Maybe he should also talk to Hagrid about it. He was the expert on Magical Creatures.

"Won't other Sources do?" Harry asked, and Salazar shook his head. "Our memories are entwined with the initial Source," he explained, "Fawkes' feather cannot be replaced with another Source. It can be recharged, but only by more feathers from Fawkes."

Godric frowned. He looked like he just heard about this. "If my sword had been the Source," he said to Salazar, "it couldn't be recharged."

Salazar nodded. "Correct, but it would have lasted longer than Fawkes' feather."

Godric looked suspicious. "But not forever," he said. "It was good for you then that my sword had been removed from the Sorting Hat."

Salazar's eyebrow lifted slowly. "... Are you implying I had something to do with your sword not being in the Hat when the time arrived?"

Godric's eyes narrowed, and he said bluntly, "We agreed we would only exist temporarily in this time. Now, it seems we can stay in this time indefinitely as long as Fawkes is around."

Salazar rolled his eyes ceilingward. "You're assuming things again, Godfrey," he said tartly. "Besides, how could I have removed your sword from the Hat?"

Luckily, Ron interrupted before a quarrel broke out between the two wizards.

"Sir," Ron said to Godric, "Harry pulled out your sword."

"He did?" queried Salazar curiously as Godric looked questioningly towards Harry, who nodded hesitantly. Dread filled Harry. He didn't want to have to explain to them how he came to pull out Godric's sword from the Hat.

Fortunately, Harry was saved when Salazar laughed loudly.

"How ironic and how splendid!" Salazar said to Godric with glee, "One of your own House pulled your sword from your Hat and replaced it with a Source that can be regenerated!" Suddenly, Salazar's eyes turned mockingly dangerous, and he declared sensationally, "It is destiny! Even Gryffindor must serve my purpose! I, Slytherin, the greatest wizard ever, have come to this time in order to rule the world!"

"Sextus!" roared Godric, who wasn't amused at all.

"Yes!" Salazar said with relish, "After I take over the world, I will destroy all those who had opposed me!" At this, Draco snorted and began to laugh uncontrollably. Ron was finding it very hard to keep his face straight, and Harry's stomach was hurting from trying to keep his laughter contained. Harry lost control when Godric splashed water into Salazar's face just as the Dark wizard opened his mouth to say more.

The water fight that ensued after was something Harry would never forget.

To be continued.  
  
**Q & A**  
  
From: AVK aka Anastasia (10/28/01 4:26:17 am)

_Why don't the Founders just read about themselves?_

**Why don't the four founders go to the library and read about themselves? I'd do that if I was in that kind of situation - to find out what people think of me years after my death...that way Rowena would already know about Slytherin leaving...**

(HUGS) I was waiting for someone to ask this question!

First off, by chapter 24, the Founders have only been at Hogwarts for about a week. They've been busy. Haven't had the time to research about themselves in the library. And, information about the Founders is sketchy at best. A thousand years is a long time. The Founders' era in Hogwarts: A History seems to be just an article if that was all Professor Binns could say about it. They don't even know the exact date the school was founded.

Apart from facts, history consist of deductions and speculations. The potential for misinformation is very high, and Rowena already knows she is highly respected. Just the fact that Hogwarts is still standing after a millenium is very heart-warming. Children still come to learn in the school she helped found, and they are proud to be Hogwarts students. The proof is before her eyes, and she doesn't need to go read a book to know.

Now. Imagine if Abraham Lincoln visited the present, would you want to tell him that he had been assassinated? It's the same case with Dumbledore and the other professors. Also, the Founders are only visiting. It's like a vacation for them. They're sight-seeing. Nobody wants to spoil their fun by bringing up the past.

Godric and Salazar don't want Rowena and Helga to find out also, but Rowena will find out, because she knows Godric and Salazar are hiding something from her.

_Chapter Twenty-Five has now ended. Please go on to the next chapter._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	25. Wvelte

**Thanks!** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Reminder:** Godric's alias is Godfrey. Salazar's is Sextus. Rowena's is Rachel. Helga's is Hannah. Rowena cast a spell so that everyone who hears them will hear them referring to each other by their aliases, but to their own ears, they hear each other's real names. It's a complicated spell.  


**Hearts and Hourglasses  
Chapter 26: Wvelte**

The next few days passed by swiftly. At least it seemed that way to Harry. He spent his evenings in Wvelte with Ron, Hermione, Draco and with the Founders. Somehow, it felt natural.

It had become habitual for the boys to join Godric and Salazar for an evening bath after their chore of book transferring was done. The older wizards didn't seem to mind at all, and it turned out that the bathrooms in Wvelte were more complex than they looked.

"Since it's the middle of the week," Godric told them on Wednesday evening as they entered the bathroom, "we'll have a full bath."

Harry and Ron looked at him with puzzled expressions. Draco's face was unreadable. Salazar went to the cabinets and took out five large white towels. He tossed a towel to each of them before taking off his robes and wrapping his towel around his lower torso. Godric did the same before walking towards the wall opposite to the mirror and cabinets.

Harry jumped when the entire marble surface of the wall glowed at Godric's approach. The smooth white material began to shimmer and to warp. Then, the wall melted away in two areas and left archways which were high and wide enough for even Hagrid to go under easily.  
  
"Is the Caldarium hot, Godfrey?" asked Salazar even as white wisps of smoke began to waft into the room from the first arch. "Ah," said the Dark wizard, "It is."

Godric looked approving and turned to Harry and others. "Get ready now, Harry, Ron," he said to them.

After a moment's hesitation, Harry and Ron began taking off their robes. Draco was already prepared, and he walked over to Salazar who told Godric that he and Draco would go ahead. Godric nodded, and Salazar and Draco went inside the Caldarium.

Tucking his towel around his waist, Harry glanced at Ron, who looked a little uneasy. Harry felt nervous too. _What in the world was a Caldarium?_ He was about to ask Ron if he knew what it was when Godric gestured at them to hurry up.

Harry quickly found out what a Caldarium was. A few steps from the archway opening, a blast of hot air hit him full force in the face. A Caldarium was a steam room.

When He, Ron and Godric passed underneath the arch, Harry saw that the Caldarium was a spacious room whose walls, floors and ceiling were made up entirely of white marble again. Positioned high on the walls were small square windows, which let out some of the steam and heat, though not much. It was boiling hot inside the room.

There was another archway on the left wall, leading no doubt to the second room. The floor in the Caldarium was recessed twice. It looked like an empty shallow swimming pool. Salazar and Draco were sitting at the far end of the pool from them.

Godric guided them to where the others were, and they sat down on the floor. Harry chose to sit on the pool's lower step, letting his legs dangle over the side. He was already sweating a lot and saw that Salazar was leaning against the wall with his head tilted back, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. He was breathing deeply. Sweat dripped slowly and steadily down his face, which was red from the heat.

Draco was also red, his usually pale skin was all flushed up. He was sitting on the same level as Harry and was leaning forward with his hands on his knees. Like Salazar, his eyes were closed, and he was breathing hard. Harry noticed how Draco's silver hair as well as Salazar's stood out starkly when compared to their rosy complexions.

This was Harry's first time in a steam room. He'd first heard about steam rooms from his Uncle Vernon, who was a member of men's club of some sort. Or was it a health club? Harry wasn't certain, but whatever club it was didn't do his uncle's health much good. Uncle Vernon loved steam rooms, claiming they were the best form of exercise.

No doubt, because he doesn't have to do anything, thought Harry, who was starting to feel weak from the heat. Sitting on the level higher than Harry, Ron leaned against the wall like Salazar while Godric followed a posture similar to Draco's. There wasn't much conversation as the steam stole away their energy.

By the time they headed to the next room, Harry never wanted to go inside a steam room again. He was exhausted, uncomfortable and parched. He even felt dizzy. It was like he just had a grueling Quidditch practice when all he had done was sit down inside a hot room.

"Let's go," murmured Godric, who looked as drained as Harry. As Harry stepped towards the archway, Draco overtook him and disappeared into the next room. Harry heard a splash followed by a cry. Surprised and concerned, Harry hurried after Draco and saw the other boy up to his neck in a pool of water.

Someone else passed Harry, and he was surprised to see Ron do a running dive into the swimming pool. Icy, wonderful freezing cold water splashed against Harry as Ron yelled with relief. Seconds later, Harry joined Ron and Draco.

"This is heaven..." Ron breathed out, and Harry agreed whole-heartedly. The chilly water was sheer delight after being in the hot humid steam room. Even Draco nodded at Ron's comment.

"Move over." Harry looked up and behind to see Godric standing on the edge of the pool. He quickly moved over, and the other wizard lowered himself into the water with a sigh of pleasure. Salazar was quicker, jumping feet first into the cold water and splashing water on everyone.

When they came out of the room, which was called the Frigidarium, Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet. The delirium he had experienced after being in the Caldarium had vanished entirely, and he was thoroughly invigorated after the dip in icy waters. Harry felt so good he now understood why his uncle was so fond of steam rooms.

"Whose turn is it?" Harry heard Salazar ask Godric, who answered, "Your turn. I did it the last time."

"Lucky them then," chuckled Salazar, and all three boys looked at the Founders with similar curious expressions, wondering what the two older wizards were talking about.

Cracking his knuckles, Salazar walked over to the center of the main bathroom. Harry blinked and squeezed his eyes tight close before staring again. The pool that had been in the center of the room was gone. Instead there was a marble top table and two low benches made of the same material.

Salazar turned to look at them. He tilted his head slightly towards the marble table and said, "Who wants to be first?"

Harry stilled. _... First? First for what?_ he thought, feeling very bewildered.

"Come now," said Salazar lightly, green eyes twinkling and his lips curved in an easy smile, "it will just be a quick rubdown. There's not enough time for me to give each of you a thorough massage."

Harry almost fell over. Ron stumbled back in sheer surprise. Draco, after a several moments, stepped forward.

***

"I don't believe this," Harry heard Ron mutter under his breath. He and Ron were sitting together on one of the benches while Godric occupied the opposite bench. Harry nodded, his eyes turning back to Draco who was lying stomach down on the marble table.

Draco's face was turned towards them, his left cheek pressed flat against the marble surface. His eyes were closed, and he looked tensed and uncertain. Harry spared a thought of sympathy for the other boy though he was feeling uneasy himself. Godric had suggested that he take his turn after Draco.

Salazar was pouring a thick viscous substance from a flask into his hand. He put the bottle down and placed his left hand on Draco's back. Draco flinched, and Salazar leaned down to whisper something into his ear. His voice was too low for Harry to hear what he was saying, but whatever Salazar said made Draco relax.

Salazar began spreading the oil liberally over Draco's back and his shoulders. His movements were quick and certain, and his hands looked skillful as he began kneading Draco's muscles. Harry glanced at Salazar's face and was startled to see a look of warm affection.

Harry was suddenly distracted as Godric stood up and walked towards him and Ron. He looked up at Godric just as the other wizard stopped in front of them. Godric looked as though he had something important to say, but before he could speak, Harry stood up respectfully and offered his seat to Godric, whose eyes gleamed with warmth at Harry's courtesy.

Ron was about to stand up too, but Godric's hand fell on his shoulder and stopped him. Ron looked uncomfortable when Godric settled beside him on the bench. Godric squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, and that helped to lessen Ron's anxiety.

"I need to ask the two of you a favor," said Godric. He looked neither at Harry nor Ron.

"What is it, Sir?" Harry asked after a moment's pause.

Clear brown eyes glanced at Harry, and Godric smiled, saying. "After we leave, we would like the four of you to take care of Wvelte."

Harry's stomach clenched with pain at the thought of the Founders leaving, and Ron didn't like it either.

"Sir," said Ron in a steady voice, his eyes staring hard at Godric, who looked towards him. "The four of you don't have to leave, at least not so soon." Then, Ron paused, swallowing a little before continuing. "You can all stay in this time as long as you want."

But Godric shook his head. "No," he replied softly, "The past shouldn't meddle with the present. We will leave when the Source in the Sorting Hat is exhausted."

"But-"

"It will be harder to leave the longer we stay here," continued Godric, cutting off Harry's and Ron's protests. "This isn't something I will change my mind on," he finished bluntly, and Harry and Ron looked at each other helplessly.

Ignoring the silent plea in their faces, Godric changed the topic. "We would like the four of you to take care of Wvelte," he repeated again. His strict demeanor softened when he saw how much they wanted for them to stay, but his face soon hardened again. Harry finally realized how serious Godric was about this matter. His stubbornness rivaled and may even outmatch Salazar's.

"Why don't you just let the Headmaster and the professors take care of Wvelte?" Ron asked. He looked as disappointed as Harry about Godric's decision to leave.

Realizing that the boys had stopped pressuring him, Godric relaxed. "The Pentacle will only allow certain people to enter Wvelte." When Ron looked confused, Godric quickly explained, "There is a security measure in the main hall outside. If someone came into Wvelte without me or Salazar or Rowena or Helga accompanying him or waiting for him in the hall, he'd be sent back down immediately."

Harry nodded, remembering the first time he had seen the Pentacle. That had been when Godric had given him his lion pin.

Godric continued talking. "Our real selves left Wvelte as it was for us, their memories. That was done so we would have a place to go to in case the present didn't turn out as well as we had hoped. Fortunately, that wasn't the case." Pride lit his eyes. "Everything has turned out even better than we had ever dreamed and hoped for."

Harry and Ron smiled. How would it feel to know that something you had created lasted for more than a thousand years? The feeling of worth must be immeasurable.

"We're very glad the four of you are here, Sir," said Harry softly, and Ron added, "We're very lucky that you're all back here at Hogwarts." 

Godric looked abashed at their words.

"Who's next?" They turned to Salazar who was helping Draco to sit up on the table. Draco looked sleepy, and he stumbled when he jumped down from the table. Salazar kept him from falling by grabbing his shoulder.

"You're next, Harry," said Godric. "Ron and Draco can tell you later what I will tell them."

***

It was strange to consider Draco as part of their group, but they were a group now, he, Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Founders wanted them to be Wvelte's caretakers after they left.

"Lady Ravenclaw said they would train us each evening," Hermione said to the boys. The four of them were seated at a secluded table in the library. Fortunately, fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins had no classes in the period just before lunchtime on Thursday mornings.

"Any idea on how they'll train us?" asked Ron, who was seating beside her. "Lord Gryffindor only told us that the Pentacle had to get used to us."

Harry looked thoughtful. "We've been spending our evenings in Wvelte. Maybe we just have to spend a lot of time up there."

"I doubt it," said Draco expressionlessly, and Ron and Hermione glanced at him suspiciously. But they didn't rebuke his comment, and like Harry, they hadn't had any reason lately to dislike Draco.

***

On Thursday evening, they assembled at the main hall in Wvelte. Ron and Hermione were startled when they saw the engraved pattern of the Pentacle began to glow when Godric knelt down and placed his hand on the floor. Draco, who was standing beside Salazar, didn't looked surprise, and Harry decided that Salazar had probably shown the Pentacle to Draco just as Godric had shown it to Harry before.

Harry watched attentively as Godric stood up and walked to the center of the hall. He stopped right in the middle of the Pentacle, and the surface of its pentagon-shaped center lit up and flared brighter than the already glowing lines of the five-pointed star.

A pillar of light suddenly shot up from the floor and engulfed Godric. Harry barely bit back a strangled cry and was about to run to him when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back to see Rowena give him a reassuring smile.

When Harry looked back, the column of light had lessened in intensity, and they could see Godric through it. Then Godric's voice rang out clear and strong, saying a name.

"Thomas Aquinas." The name echoed soulfully in the hall and barely had ended when a man appeared in front of Godric.

Harry stared at the newcomer. He was tall and slender man with thick black hair and warm blue eyes, and he looked like a monk. He had a tonsure and wore rough brown robes. Harry remembered that Thomas Aquinas had been the architect magician who had designed Wvelte. This must be a memory of the wizard.

As the light surrounding Godric died, Thomas said, "Hello, Godric, it's been a long time. I must say you look much younger now."

Godric smiled. "Hello Thomas, and you look the same as ever."

"Why, thank you." Thomas grinned then his expression turned blank, and he said tonelessly, "What can I do for you, Godric?"

Godric seemed to be saddened by Thomas' abrupt change in demeanor. Then, he shook his head slightly and gestured for Harry to come towards them.

When Harry reached Godric's side, Godric introduced him to Thomas, whose face became animate again. He shook Harry's hand, saying he was very pleased to meet him. Then much to Harry's shock, Thomas asked Godric if Harry was his son.

Harry's face heated with embarrassment while Godric told Thomas that he was just one of his students.

"Oh. My mistake," said Thomas, looking slightly embarrassed. Then again, he turned expressionless and once again asked Godric what he could do for him.

Harry looked up to Godric, puzzled by Thomas' quick changes. He was about to ask Godric about it when the other wizard shook his head at Harry and told Thomas that he wanted the Pentacle to recognize Harry.

Thomas nodded stiffly and asked Harry to prepare himself. Godric told Harry to relax before leaving him to stand in the center of the Pentacle alone. Before Harry could compose himself, blinding light surrounded him.

When his sight cleared, he found himself standing in a circle of light. In front of him, at eye level, was a golden cross suspended in mid-air. Harry stared at the cross, wondering if he should take it. Then, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, and Harry whirled around to see a bloody pentagram floating behind him.

An instant later, it was gone, and Harry was standing in the center of the Pentacle in Wvelte's main hall.

***

"Can you tell me more about Thomas Aquinas, Sir?" Harry asked Godric softly. At the center of the hall, Rowena was introducing Hermione to Thomas.

Godric glanced at Harry, his eyes sad, then looked away. Harry felt uncomfortable for bringing up a subject that was obviously unpleasant to Godric. But Harry's mind was still caught by what he had seen in that circle of light, and when he described it to Godric, the other wizard kept quiet with a frozen look on his face.

"Thomas Aquinas was Muggle-born." Harry glanced at Salazar, who had uttered the statement and who was giving the memory Thomas a rather fixed look. There was quiet dislike in Salazar's expression.

"Sextus," Helga said with exasperation, "I do wish you would stop judging people by their blood."

Salazar shrugged, replying, "Muggle-borns are foolish and easily tricked."

Harry saw that Ron was red with anger and looked ready to retort, but before he could, Godric started talking.

"Thomas Aquinas was Muggle-born," said Godric, closely repeating Salazar's words, but unlike Salazar, he said them with fondness. "We first met Thomas at the first All Hallows' Eve feast in Hogwarts. He overheard us talking about constructing an additional wing to the castle to serve as our private residence and immediately approached us and introduced himself as an architect."

Harry noticed that Salazar's expression was one of irritation as Helga continued with an amused smile. "We were skeptical of Thomas-"

"Though we had to admire the amount of gall he had," interrupted Salazar in a very dry tone of voice. Godric chuckled and continued, "He asked us to give him at least a fortnight to draw up the plans. He was so eager and passionate about designing our home for us that we decided to give him the time he requested." Godric shook his head slightly, his expression, bemused and impressed. "Thomas came back after twelve days with the plans for Wvelte."

"Even on paper, Wvelte was beautiful," said Helga in a pleased tone. Salazar nodded once and reluctantly. Godric said, "When we saw Thomas' designs, we knew this was the home we wanted."

"Yes," murmured Helga, "especially when Godfrey and Sextus saw what was in the bathrooms."

Salazar chuckled, and Godric told Helga wryly, "Hannah, you love what's in the bathrooms as much as we do."

Helga nodded sagely and said pointedly, "But I don't get massages every mid-week."

They all stared at her, and excepting Salazar, they all blushed. Salazar looked at her curiously. "How did you know about that?"

"Rachel told me," Helga said simply.

That Rowena also knew about it made it twice as embarrassing. His face beet red, Harry quickly said to an equally ruddy-faced Godric, "So after Thomas showed you the plans, construction for Wvelte began?" It was a stupid question, but Harry was desperate.

Godric gave Harry a grateful look before shaking his head, saying, "We had to pay a third of Thomas' fee in advance."

"You told me his fee was astronomical," commented Harry, remembering.

"Yes," replied Godric, "but Thomas didn't keep the payment for himself. He gave it to the muggles who had raised him."

"... Huh?" queried Ron. Godric's last sentence had managed to turn his attention from Salazar and Helga who were having their own conversation.

"How long have you two known about our weekly ritual?" Salazar asked Helga.

"For years," answered Helga.

"And both of you never mentioned about it..." Salazar trailed off.

Helga gave him an amused look and said, "Well, neither of you ever said anything about it to us, so Rachel and I decided it must be something private. Just something between you two boys."

"Oh no," declared Salazar immediately and with a straight face said, "You, girls, are most welcome to join in our weekly ritual."

"Sextus!" Godric was mortified. Helga pretended to look affronted, but the corners of her mouth twitched when Salazar quipped, "Don't be so shy, Godfrey."

Godric looked ready to throttle Salazar, and Harry immediately stepped in between the two wizards to act as a buffer. He bumped against Draco who was doing the same thing. Ron quickly said in an observant tone of voice that the Pentacle was taking much longer with Hermione than it had with Harry. This successfully distracted Godric and Salazar, though the situation turned for the worse when Draco added that it was probably because Hermione was Muggle-born.

Harry quickly got in between Ron and Draco, who were glaring at each other. Ron looked furious while Draco's eyes were cold. Salazar frowned, glanced at Hermione still standing in the center of the Pentacle and was about to say something when Helga gave him a warning look.

Godric wisely decided to continue the story of Thomas Aquinas.

"Thomas grew up in a monastery. His mother had abandoned him on the steps of the abbey, and the monks there took him in and raised him as one of their own. Thomas loved his life in the monastery, and he had decided even as a child that he would join the Order once he was of age."

"But when Thomas' magic began to manifest itself, the muggles feared him and rejected him. As soon as he was old enough, the monks asked him to leave the monastery. Thomas was saddened that he had to leave the life he knew behind, but he cherished the memories of his childhood and was always grateful to the monks who had taken him in as an orphan."

"His fee for Wvelte was very high, but it was worth every galleon and more. And Thomas didn't keep the gold we paid him. He donated it anonymously to the monks who had raised him."

Warm admiration for the wizard filled Harry. Such selflessness was rare. No wonder Godric thought of Thomas Aquinas with fondness. Then Harry remembered what he had seen in the Pentacle and the odd way Thomas' memory acted.

"What happened to him?" Harry suddenly asked, realizing only belatedly that these Founders might not have known what had happened to Thomas. Again, Godric's eyes flashed with sadness, and he looked away from Harry.

It was Salazar who answered Harry. "He was murdered," the Dark wizard stated bluntly, drawing appalled and horrified expressions from Harry and Ron. Draco looked troubled, and Helga sighed softly and closed her eyes. Godric kept quiet as Salazar continued.

"Thomas had been ambushed, robbed and murdered by muggles on his way to the monastery."

"But," Ron protested, "he was a wizard. He would have been able to defend himself. He could have Disapparated away from his attackers."

Salazar's eyes were hard. "The muggles were prepared for him. They knew Thomas was a wizard, and there were many of them. They overpowered him and took away his wand."

Harry felt cold inside. Without his wand, a wizard was almost without magic. "What did they do to him?" he heard Draco ask Salazar.

There was hatred in Salazar's eyes. "They stoned him to death."

Godric glanced towards him with a leadened expression and opened his mouth to say something, but then he stopped and looked away, and Harry hated himself for asking what had happened to Thomas.

"Thomas was so happy that day," Helga murmured softly. She opened her eyes, which were regretful. "He hadn't completed the magic on the Pentacle yet, and there was still some work left to do in Wvelte, but we decided to give him the final payment for his services in advance. He immediately headed down to the monastery to leave the gold in the collection box inside the chapel."

"But robbers were waiting," continued Godric, finally saying something. "Rumors had spread of the monastery having a secret donor, and Thomas was suspected immediately. The muggles in the town knew he was a wizard, and the gold given anonymously to the monks was clearly wizard gold."

Salazar's eyes were filled with contempt. "Muggles don't mind magic as long as it's gold so Thomas never thought of melting the galleons we gave him down into bars or into a shape muggles wouldn't suspect as being magical."

Harry swallowed hard, wishing he hadn't been so curious of Thomas and the bloody pentagram. He still didn't know why the pentagram was bloody and not the cross since Thomas had been murdered by muggles. But Harry didn't want to ask the Founders about it anymore. Some things were better left a mystery, and he now wished he didn't know why Thomas' memory acted peculiarly. It hadn't been completed. Thomas had been murdered before he could finish it.

He looked to the walls of the hall and saw it was now showing a vista of the sun setting into the horizon with a wide lush meadow in the foreground and the silhouette of a monastery far in the background.

Harry's stomach muscles twisted when Godric said to him, "Harry, you noticed that Thomas' memory acts strange-"

"It's all right, Sir," Harry interrupted haltingly, "You don't have to explain. I'm sorry I asked about him."

But Godric reassured him that it was all right. He said, "The four of you are going to take care of Wvelte, so you all should learn about its creator and how the Pentacle works. Thomas would have wanted it that way."

When Harry nodded hesitantly, Godric began his explanation. "Thomas died before his work on Wvelte was completed. That's why the memory of him acts peculiar. As for the Pentacle, Thomas designed it to act as a guardian, but since its magic had not been finished properly and completely set, it is unruly and very capricious about the people who enters Wvelte."

"It hasn't accepted you yet, Harry," Godric continued, "That's why you were released rather quickly. Don't look worried. All of us except Rachel had difficult entering Wvelte when Thomas was gone. Rachel, fortunately, had worked with Thomas during the Pentacle's creation so she knows how it works, and it seems to have taken a liking to Hermione."

They looked over to Hermione who was still engulfed in the Pentacle's light, which was glowing softly instead of glaring blindingly as it had when Harry was in it. Harry wondered if it was because Hermione was Muggle-born, just like Thomas Aquinas.

"How about the bloody pentagram Harry saw?" asked Ron, and Harry glanced at him quickly, again wishing he hadn't asked about it. The reason behind it must be distressing.

He was surprised when Godric smiled instead. He said, "That was just one of Thomas' jokes. Ever since he was a boy, he'd been told horrible stories about wizards and witches. There was one story in particular that had frightened him immensely. It was about a muggle who had been cursed by a witch to see a bloody pentagram whenever somebody he knew was about to die."

To be continued.

**About Thomas Aquinas: **Yes, I know there's a real Thomas Aquinas in history. I like his name, and there is also another Thomas.

St. Thomas - The Apostle who doubted. There is a legend that an Indian king gave him a large sum of money to build a palace. St. Thomas spent it on the poor, thus "creating a superb palace in heaven." Because of this, he is the patron saint of masons and architects, and his symbol is a builder's square.

St. Thomas Aquinas - (1225-1274) Dominican scholastic philosopher and theologian, of outstanding authoriy and intellectual distinction among his contemporaries. His teachings have been a major influence on the doctrines of the Roman Catholic Church.

Source: Brewer's Concise Phrase & Fable (I want the full version!) --- I also got most of the Founders' aliases from this book. I wanted their names to have meaning. I also referred to this book about the Hawthorn Charm, which was inspired by Susan Cooper's The Dark is Rising Sequence. This book also gave me the idea for the Promethean Potion.  
**  
**_Chapter Twenty-Six has now ended._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	26. That which is Magic

**Thanks!** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Reminder:** Godric's alias is Godfrey. Salazar's is Sextus. Rowena's is Rachel. Helga's is Hannah. Rowena cast a spell so that everyone who hears them will hear them referring to each other by their aliases, but to their own ears, they hear each other's real names. It's a complicated spell.  


**Hearts and Hourglasses  
Chapter 27: That which is Magic**

_Three weeks... and they would be gone._ The thought didn't lie easy in Harry's mind and and none of the other took it in stride either. It was clear Godric wasn't going to be persuaded to extend the Source in the Sorting Hat, so Harry and Ron went to Helga in order to ask her to persuade Godric to change his mind.

They met with no success. Helga was as firm as Godric on this matter and refused to discuss it further. Hermione couldn't convince Rowena either, and Draco told them that Salazar told him to go talk to Godric.

One week passed, taking one week from the time remaining. They all convened at the library again on Thursday morning.

"Do our professors know they're going to leave?" Ron asked Harry. The four of them were seated at a table located in a secluded corner. Draco had chosen the table and three tall piles of large books hid him quite effectively. He hadn't said anything about it, but it was clear to Harry, Ron and Hermione that Draco didn't want anyone to see him sitting with them.

Harry had toyed with the idea of letting Draco borrow his Invisibility Cloak but dropped the thought rather quickly. He could barely imagine the chaos that would erupt if Draco found out that Harry had an Invisibility Cloak. A certain incident at the Shrieking Shack two years ago came to mind.

"I'm not sure about the professors," Harry answered Ron, "but I'm pretty sure the Headmaster knows."

"We should ask the House Heads about it," suggested Hermione, who was reading a book.

Harry and Ron nodded, then the latter added that maybe they could get more help in convincing the Founders to stay.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron shrugged before explaining, "I know that the Founders being here should be kept a secret, but it shouldn't hurt if a few other people knew."

"Ron," said Hermione, looking up from her book with a frown, "We can't tell anyone about them being here."

"Why would it matter?" argued Ron, "I mean, they're going to leave in two weeks anyway. If more people tell them to stay, they might change their minds."

Harry frowned thoughtfully, deliberating on Ron's words. He then asked, "Ron, let's just say for example that we tell other people about them, who would we tell?"

Hermione's book closed with a loud snap. "I don't think we should even be considering telling other people-

"Then come up with another idea," Ron interrupted in a soft irritated tone, "instead of always shooting down my ideas."

"I wouldn't if they weren't always so lousy in the first place," countered Hermione in low tight voice.

Harry sighed and looked around for Madam Pince. Luckily, she wasn't in the library right now. Otherwise, she would have kicked them out by now no matter how softly Ron and Hermione were arguing.

Suddenly, a flurry of movement in one of the library paintings caught Harry's attention. He watched with amusement, as pictures of George, Fred and Lee bothered the picture of a severe looking wizard.

_What about if we told those three about the Founders?_ Wondered Harry, and he suggested it to Ron and Hermione, interrupting their bickering before it escalated into a full-fledged quarrel.

Ron definitely liked the idea, but Hermione looked troubled.

"I don't think it's a good idea," she said.

"Why?" Ron glared at her. "You don't trust them?"

Hermione glared back. "Of course, I do, Ron, but remember the Brozpurfle infestation?"

Ron immediately looked sheepish, and Harry scratched out the idea of telling the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan about the Founders.

The Brozpurfle infestation Hermione was referring to had begun last Saturday morning. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team had gone out to the stadium at dawn to practice. Practice sessions usually began in October, but their team captain was worried that their players had become a little rusty since there had been no Quidditch Tournament last year and thus, no team practice sessions for the last two terms. 

The players who didn't have their own brooms and those who kept their brooms in the broom shed discovered the infestation first. Dozens of bludger-sized crab-like creatures had eaten all the brooms in the shed, and to make matters worse, they next went after the brooms the Gryffindor players carried.

"What are these things?!" George shouted in alarm. He was twelve feet up in the air and swinging his club wildly at half a dozen of the things, which were munching away on his Cleansweep Five.

On the ground, Fred was trying to shake loose the mini monsters from his own broomstick. Angelina suddenly screamed. Her broom was losing altitude rapidly as its tail had been eaten away by the creatures. Fortunately, she was able to land safely but had to leave her broomstick as more of the things converged on her dilapidated broom.

Very soon, all of the players in the air had to land. George was one of the last to give up his broomstick. The only Gryffindor left flying was Harry, who was zigzagging around all over the Quidditch field, trying desperately to shake loose more than a dozen things chasing after him.

Those things could fly as fast as a Firebolt and seemed to consider Harry's broom as the main course.

Somebody suddenly yelled out to use their wands, and various spells shot out at the creatures. None of them did any good, and only made the situation worse.

"Ack!" Fred screamed. "They're going after our wands!" All the Gryffindors on the ground ran pell-mell for the locker rooms except for George who had been surrounded by the nasty beasts.

"Harry!" George yelled at him, "Fly to the castle and get help!" He kept casting useless fire spells at the creatures around him. The things seemed to be enjoying them.

Harry zoomed towards him. He grabbed George as he swooped past, and the other boy managed to scramble on board behind Harry, who urged his Firebolt to go faster. A swarm was forming behind them, since the creatures couldn't get at the other Gryffindors, who were safe behind locked doors inside the stadium.

Both of them got to the castle with bare seconds to spare and managed to close the doors before the things could infiltrate the school.

Harry and George roused the Headmaster and all their professors. Upon hearing their panicked stories, Dumbledore immediately sent an owl to Hagrid in his hut and ordered the House Heads to conduct a foray outside the castle. When George told the Headmaster that the things liked to eat brooms and wands, Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully and placed Professor Snape and Mr. Filch in charge of the operation.

Harry didn't know exactly how the teachers and staff did it, but they drove away the creatures from the castle doors and were able to rescue the trapped Gryffindors in the Quidditch stadium.

For the rest of the weekend, the school staff was kept busy capturing and exterminating the Brozpurfles. Professor Flitwick thought of the name when it was discovered that the creatures were actually monster-sized Chizpurfles. When Harry learned that, he immediately went to his dorm and got out his _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them_ book by Newt Scamander.

With a M.O.M. classification of XX, Chizpurfles are small parasites, which grew to only twentieth of an inch high. They are crab-like in appearance, with large fangs, and they are attracted to magic. They tend to enter wizard dwellings and attack magical objects such as wands (and brooms). They gnaw their way through to the magical core of such objects.

Chizpurfles are usually easy enough to destroy with specific potions, hence Dumbledore's decision to place Snape in charge. He was the Potions Master, after all. The book also said that severe infestations might require a visit from the Pest Sub-Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, as Chizpurfles swollen with magical substances will prove very hard to fight. _No kidding_, Harry thought. Those things were a menace.

How in the world did these Chizpurfles get so big? Everyone began to wonder. Hagrid was suspected because of his compulsion for breeding dangerous creatures. No one had forgotten the Screwts. Most of the school population suspected that Hagrid had cast _Engorgio_ on the Chizpurfles as an experiment and that they had gotten loose.

However, Harry soon found out the real culprit to be none other than Salazar. The Dark wizard hadn't hidden his pleasure that the school brooms had been destroyed. He didn't deny anything either when Godric and Helga confronted him about the Brozpurfles in Wvelte.

"If I'm not allowed on a broom, no one else should ride them either," Salazar had explained solemnly and frankly to a furious Helga and an aghast Godric.

Rowena had just shaken her head at him, looking very amused, while the rest of them could only stare at Salazar wordlessly. Even Draco was stunned that Salazar could be so vengeful against innocent broomsticks. It turned out that Salazar had borrowed Draco's wand to make those Chizpurfles so big.

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team was the hardest hit by the Brozpurfle infestation. Except for Harry, all the players had lost their broomsticks to the little blighters. Fortunately, no wands were lost.

George and Fred were especially heart-broken over the lost of their Cleansweep Fives. Players who earned starting positions on their House Team, were given their own personal broomsticks by the school. But should anything happen to those broomsticks, the school wouldn't replace them. The same thing had happened to Harry when the Nimbus 2000, he had received from Hogwarts, was smashed to bits by the Whomping Willow.

The Weasley Twins were so serious about Quidditch that for the past few days, they had given Hagrid the cold shoulder, since like most of the students, they suspected Hagrid was responsible for the Brozpurfles. So far, Hagrid had been safe from a retaliation of pranks by the Twins since none of the staff or the Headmaster had accused him of causing the infestation.

Harry knew that once the Weasley Twins found out for certain who was responsible for the Brozpurfle infestation... suddenly Harry found himself wondering how Salazar would react to pranks being played on him. He had a bad feeling that the Dark wizard would return the pranks tit for tat and more.

In any case, the Weasley Twins shouldn't find out about the Founders, and most especially, they should never learn that Salazar Slytherin was responsible for the Brozpurfle infestation.

"Okay," said Harry to Ron and Hermione, "we don't tell them. What else can we do?" They fell silent as each of them tried to think of a way to convince the Founders to stay longer in this time.

It was Ron again who made the next suggestion. "What if we pretend to be having a hard time learning to use the Pentacle in Wvelte?" he said.

Harry's eyes lit up. That just might work. Hermione nodded slowly, looking thoughtful as she considered the proposal.

"It might work," Hermione said, "They do want us to take care of Wvelte after they're gone. If we have a hard time with the Pentacle, it might convince them to stay longer in order to continue training us."  
  
It was dishonest, Harry knew, but after all there could be no harm in tricking the Hogwarts Four into staying longer. Besides, Harry was indeed having a hard time trying to get the Pentacle to accept him. He kept on seeing the bloody pentagram every time he went inside it, and although he knew Thomas Aquinas thought it a joke, Harry didn't consider it the least bit funny. What bothered Harry even more was that neither Ron nor Hermione saw the blasted thing.

Then Harry remembered something, and he made a frustrated sound. "We can't trick them," he told Ron and Hermione glumly. "Lady Ravenclaw would find us out."

"... Oh yeah..." Ron groaned. "I forgot she can read minds."

Hermione's expression was one of admiration not of disappointment, and she commented she wished she could read minds as well.

_Heaven forbid!_ Harry thought immediately and judging by Ron's expression, the other boy was thinking the same thing as Harry. Both boys would never have a moment's peace if Hermione could read minds.

For the next quarter hour or so, the trio threw suggestions at one another and discussed their viability. Harry and Ron did most of the talking as Hermione was also researching as much as she could about the Founders' Era and looking for information about the Thirteen. They hadn't found anything about the Dark coalition in the references available in Hogwarts library, and Madam Pince refused to let them borrow the books they had taken down from Wvelte.

"Harry," said Hermione with frustration after going through another book without success, "Are you sure it's called the Thirteen?"

Harry nodded. "That's what Lord Gryffindor said. I'm certain it's called the Thirteen."

"I haven't been able to find anything about it," complained Hermione, "and we're too busy in the evening with moving books and training in the Pentacle. I'm sure there's a lot of information about the Thirteen in Wvelte's library."

"Why don't we just ask the Founders about it?" said Ron. Harry considered it and said, "Let's just ask Ladies Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Lord Gryffindor's not too fond of history books, and I don't think we should ask Lord Slytherin about it since he's a Dark wizard-"

A pile of books suddenly shifted aside, revealing a frowning Draco, who was looking at them suspiciously. Harry almost bit his tongue off. Draco had been so quiet, Harry had forgotten that the other boy was there with them.

Pale eyes stared at Harry intently. "Why are you researching the Thirteen?" Draco asked in a soft, low, be-careful-of-what-you-say sort of tone.

Hermione quickly answered, "Lord Gryffindor told Harry that Lord Slytherin was a member of the Thirteen. We're just curious about it, but we haven't found anything about the group yet."

Ron looked suspiciously at Draco, and he said bluntly, "I bet you know something about it, don't you? You're a Dark wizard after all." Ron had meant it as an insult, and thus was surprised when clear pride blazed in Draco's eyes.

Then that emotion was replaced by a shrewd gleam, and Draco said lightly, "If you want to know about the Thirteen, you won't find it in books."

Harry frowned at Draco, and Hermione asked curiously what Draco exactly mean by that.

Draco shrugged in a careless fashion and said that the Dark coalition was only remembered through stories and not in history books. Ron then protested that he hadn't heard of any stories that mentioned the Thirteen.

"That's because you aren't a Dark wizard," Draco flatly told Ron.

Before Ron could retort back at Draco, Harry quickly asked the silver-haired boy if he could tell them about the Thirteen.

Draco hesitated, his expression clearly saying he didn't trust them, but after a few silent moments he reluctantly began, "The Thirteen was the most prominent Dark magic coalition a thousand years ago."

Harry nodded. He'd heard the same from Godric. Placing his arms on the table, Harry leaned forward and paid close attention to Draco, who looked like he'd rather be somewhere else right now.

Draco leaned back in his chair and glanced up at the library ceiling. He looked like he was gauging on what to tell them. Then, he lowered his head and stared at a point on the surface of the table.

"The coalition began around the time the Roman Empire fell," continued Draco.

Ron interrupted, "Roman Empire?"

"It's an epoch in Ancient Muggle History," explained Hermione.

Ron frowned. "Muggle History," he repeated. "Why are Muggles involved?"

Draco folded his arms in an impatient gesture and said, "Many Dark wizards were involved in the running of the Ancient Roman Empire."

"I thought your kind didn't like Muggles," Ron said, looking puzzled. "Why are Dark wizards helping the Muggles."

"Of course, Dark wizards don't like Muggles," Draco said immediately in a bland tone of voice. "Who ever said they were helping? Why do you think the Muggle Empire fell?"

Ron and Hermione stared at him speechlessly, and Harry asked Draco to continue talking about the Thirteen.

"The Thirteen actually refers to the thirteen most powerful seats in the Dark wizarding society at that time," Draco said. "Their duties included keeping order and peace in the community as well as building and maintaining infrastructure."

Harry felt puzzled. It sounded innocent so far. Actually, it sounded like the equivalent of the Ministry of Magic a thousand years ago.

He wasn't the only one confused. Ron asked Draco if there was a similar Light magic coalition at that time. He was furious when Draco told him to go research history himself if he wanted to know. Harry hurriedly calmed Ron down. He wanted to know the rest of what Draco knew about the Thirteen.

"What else did the Thirteen do?" queried Hermione curiously.

Draco smirked and said coolly, "Are you all sure you really want to know?"

Harry frowned darkly at Draco, remembering what Dark wizards had done to Godric's parents. Ron was also looking at the other boy with extreme dislike. Hermione looked worriedly at the three of them and finally ask Draco why the Thirteen wasn't mentioned in the history books she had gone through. If it had been so important a thousand years ago, there should be something about it in the library.

Draco froze momentarily before saying, "Because the Thirteen was completely destroyed by Lord Slytherin."

"... WHAT?!" exclaimed Harry, Ron and Hermione simultaneously. Unfortunately, this time, Madam Pince was in the library, and all four students were kicked out from the room post-haste.

***

During lunchtime, Harry couldn't avoid looking up from his meal to stare at Salazar over at the staff table. He wasn't the only one. Ron and Hermione kept craning their necks to look at the Dark wizard as well.

Salazar was talking amicably with Professor Snape, who was seated beside him. The Potions Master looked as he usually did, sharp and severe, his coal black eyes were watching Salazar closely. Harry wondered what Snape thought of the Slytherin Founder. Harry, himself, wasn't certain of what to think of Salazar now.

Draco had told them that the Thirteen tried to murder Salazar in Hogwarts by tricking Muggle-born students into switching minds with their followers. Salazar had survived all assassination attempts, but in turn, had become so suspicious and distrustful of Muggle-borns that he demanded to the other Founders that all Muggle-borns be banned from attending Hogwarts.

As what Professor Binns had told them, Godric and Salazar got into a heated argument over the matter, and Salazar left Hogwarts in disgust. From here, history books diverged from Draco's story. Salazar had gone back to the Thirteen after leaving the school. Somehow, he had found out that it was they who had been the ones plotting his demise at Hogwarts.

Harry couldn't forget the excited proud gleam in Draco's eyes when he told them that Salazar had killed all the members of the coalition with Avada Kedavra. When Draco said that Salazar had created the Killing Curse, Harry almost spilled the truth about Avada Kedavra's true origin.

But he didn't. Harry decided that it was best if Draco continued to believe it was Salazar who created Avada Kedavra. Though now, Harry was torn on whether or not to tell Ron and Hermione the truth. His two best friends now firmly believed that Salazar created the most dangerous Killing Curse ever known when actually it was Godric Gryffindor who had created it.

Harry pushed away the problem into the recesses of his mind. For now, he was more worried about the sort of person Salazar Slytherin was. The Dark wizard had gone against and murdered his own kind. Granted, the Thirteen had tried to kill him first...

Harry promised to himself to never get the Dark wizard angry at him.

***

After dinner that evening, Professor McGonagall approached Harry and the others and told them there wouldn't be any book transferring tonight. When they asked her why, she told them that the Founders were too busy this evening to train them with the Pentacle, and she refused to tell them with what the Founders were so busy with.

Though they were curious, the trio decided that they would find out sooner or later what the Founders were doing. Instead, Harry, Ron and Hermione took this opportunity to talk to their House Head about the Founders' impending departure. Unfortunately, she seemed to agree with the Founders' choice and told them that though it was hard to accept it would be better that the Founders leave.

"It is best for the past to not interfere with the present," Professor McGonagall had told them in a wise tone of voice before taking her leave of them. She had sounded very much like Godric Gryffindor when she said that.

***

On Friday morning, they discovered the reason why the Founders had been too busy the evening before.

"Dark Arts..." Ron lowered his heels and turned back to Harry and Hermione. He had been on his tiptoes and craning his head to look over other students' heads at the bulletin that had placed at the foot of the marble staircase in the entrance hall. The hall was crowded with students on their way to breakfast.

"There's going to be a special Dark Arts lecture in the Great Hall after lunchtime," Ron informed his friends. Ron looked very surprised and so were the other people around them.

"Dark Arts... They must be joking," Harry heard Terry Boot, a fifth-year Ravenclaw student, say to his friends.

"Aren't the Dark Arts illegal?" Hannah Abbott wondered aloud. She was also in the same year as Harry and was standing with a throng of Hufflepuffs.

"I wonder if those Accreditation Professors have anything to do with this," Lee commented to George and Fred. Neither twin replied or even took noticed that Lee was speaking to them. Neither had yet gotten over the lost of their brooms.

Many of the students began to complain that they didn't want to attend the lecture, and a Slytherin prefect near the bulletin board, informed them that attendance wasn't compulsory. There would still be regular classes in the afternoon, but those who wanted to attend the lecture were excused from their classes.

The Slytherins present in the hall had also surprised by the news, but unlike the other Houses, they were clearly delighted by the prospect of having a Dark Arts session.

"About time," said Blaise Zabini, who was a fifth-year Slytherin. "It's good that Hogwarts is finally teaching its students something that is useful."

***

As with Professor Lupin's lecture, the interior of the Great Hall was once again transformed. The long House tables were gone. The golden stage was back. Rows of plush armchairs again filled the area with two clear wide aisles at the sides and a twice as wide aisle down the center.

When Harry and his friends entered the hall, they found that the Slytherins had already taken all the chairs closest to the stage. It looked like their entire House had come to listen to the lecture. It was also the same case with House Gryffindor as well as House Ravenclaw and House Hufflepuff. Despite the protests that had been sounded, no student would want to miss this lecture. Besides, all their professors had cancelled their classes in order to attend the Dark Arts session as well. Even Professor Dumbledore was present.

Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly found their seats. Harry saw that Draco and his friends were seated in the second row.

When the last student was seated properly, Salazar stood up from his place in the first row and walked up unto the stage. The Dark wizard's gait was easy and confident. As soon as he reached the center of the platform, he took out a wand and cast _Sonorus_ on himself.

"Welcome, Hogwarts students and teachers alike. I am Professor Sextus Scaevola, and I will be your host for this afternoon." His voice, remained light and much to Harry's surprise, didn't boom and echo as voices, enhanced by _Sonorus_, usually do. It reminded him of Snape's voice during classes when the Potions Master was carefully discussing the ingredients of a potion and how to brew it. Both wizards had voices which held attention easily without having to be loud. Salazar's was more of a cheerful sort.

Now, Salazar was looking serious and was saying, "Before the learning will truly begin, I must remind you all that you are attending this Dark Arts session of your own accord. Thus, Hogwarts, your teachers, my companions and I cannot be held liable for what you will learn this afternoon nor will we pay attention to any letter sent to us by your parents, complaining that their sons and daughters shouldn't be learning what you all are about to learn this day. Is this perfectly understandable?"

There were sounds of affirmation and consenting nods from the Slytherins, but there was reluctance and wariness from the other Three Houses. Then suddenly, a student stood up, and everyone, save for the Founders, was shocked to see that it was Neville Longbottom.

"Yes?" Salazar asked. Harry tore his eyes away from Neville, who was standing behind his chair, to notice that Salazar had an interested gleam in his eyes as he regarded Neville.

"May I speak, Professor Scaevola?" said Neville. Harry looked back at him, wondering at the other boy's tone of voice. He had never heard Neville sound so... He sounded like he was tightly controlling a strong emotion. Neville's voice wasn't enhanced by a spell, but his words carried clearly throughout the Great Hall.

"You may," answered Salazar, and Neville said, "I don't think we should be learning Dark Arts."

Immediately, there were boos and hisses from the Slytherins, but Neville kept himself still and unflinching. Harry stared at Neville, who looked so... Harry was having great difficulty describing Neville right now. The other boy looked so serious, so certain of himself... and stubborn. This was awkward clumsy Neville who had accidents as often as he forgot things. This was cowardly Neville who fled in the other direction upon seeing Snape in the same hallway as he was.

This Neville, who had just stood up alone to say that this lecture shouldn't happen, wasn't the boy Harry knew for more than four years. It just wasn't like Neville to be so brave. Then, Harry remembered the way Neville had stood up to him, Ron and Hermione in first year. He had tried to stop them from going to the third floor corridor. Hadn't Dumbledore said that there were different kinds of bravery, and that standing up to one's own friends was one of them.

But Neville was standing up to a wizard, whom he thought to be just a professor, but who was actually Salazar Slytherin, a person who seriously shouldn't be trifled with. All Harry could think right now was that Neville was brave, but foolish.

The Great Hall suddenly quieted when Salazar walked down from the stage. Murmurs again broke out as he passed through the central aisle and stopped at the row where Neville was. Then, everyone fell silent again as Salazar said, "What is your name?"

Neville lifted his chin deliberately and answered, "My name is Neville Longbottom."

Salazar nodded and asked, "Neville, you do know that the only way to properly learn to defend one's self against Dark Arts is to know the Dark Arts."

Neville nodded once then said brusquely, "Last year, we had a teacher who said the same thing." His eyes hardened. "But it turned out he was actually a Dark wizard."

Harry's insides felt like ice when he heard Neville's words. Barty Crouch Jr. as Mad-Eye Moody had infiltrated Hogwarts for the purpose of delivering Harry to Voldemort, but he had been an excellent DADA teacher. Neville especially had taken a great liking to the imposter for the kindness the fake Moody had shown to him.

Neville must have been devastated when he learned that the teacher he respected and liked so much was actually one of Voldemort's Death Eaters in disguise. Harry had never thought about how Neville must have felt.

"Did this Dark wizard teach you anything useful?" Salazar asked Neville.

"He taught me that Dark wizards cannot be trusted," declared Neville in a rough voice. Neville sounded angry, but Harry felt that there was a thread of pain in the other boy's voice. ... Betrayed. Neville sounded like he had been betrayed.

Harry almost hit himself for not realizing it sooner. Neville had great cause to be against all of this. Barty Crouch Jr. was one of the people who had tortured Neville's parents into insanity, and he had the gall to befriend his victims' son.

Salazar smiled slightly at Neville. He looked very amused, and Harry glared at him. If the Dark wizard intended to ridicule Neville in front of the entire school, Harry was going to stand up against Salazar himself. _Damn the consequences._

But Salazar simply said, "It is true. Dark wizards cannot be trusted, which is why Light wizards must learn how to deal with them and their ways."

"We don't need their magic to deal with them," said Neville stoutly, but Salazar shook his head and said, "You will be at a great disadvantage if Light magic is all that you know. It would be the same as having only a shield in your arsenal, and Dark wizards would never limit themselves to only the use of Black magic."

What Salazar said made sense to Harry though he took it with reluctance. It was repulsive to think of using Dark magic, but even Light wizards had to learn curses and hexes as well. It would be stupid not to arm one's self.

Neville was not convinced by Salazar's argument and remained steadfast that they shouldn't be learning Dark Arts. Other students were starting to shoot looks of admiration at Neville though most of them still looked stunned by the fact that it was Neville Longbottom speaking.

Salazar's expression was one of amusement and admiration, and Harry was only too glad that the Dark wizard chose to be tactful with Neville in this matter. Then, Harry tensed when Salazar's face turned crafty, but it was only for a bare moment, and the Dark wizard looked amused again.

"You and others are free to leave," Salazar said to Neville in a kind tone of voice. "You do not have to stay. You are not here at Hogwarts to be forced to learn something you do not wish to learn."

"Does that mean I don't have to go to another one of Binns' history classes or Divination?" Ron whispered to Harry with a grin while Hermione shot him a reproving look. Harry smiled at his friends before looking back at Neville who demanded to know how they could go through with this.

Salazar looked entertained by Neville's stubbornness and much to everyone's surprise, he offered a wager to Neville.

"Allow me to demonstrate one Dark spell," Salazar said in an engaging tone of voice, "and if your mind hasn't changed afterwards, I will discontinue this session as well as cancel the others that are being planned for next week."

Neville was caught off guard by this peculiar professor who was making a bet with him. Now, with his eyes wide and his mouth agape at Salazar, he looked like the Neville everyone knew and loved.

Salazar was waiting for Neville's answer with an expectant expression. Neville managed to nod at him after what seemed like a minute of silent shock. Salazar gave a winning smile to the boy and told him to take his seat before turning and walking back to the stage. The entire audience in the Great Hall broke out into murmurs and whispers as Salazar took to the stage again.

As Neville sat back down in his chair, Harry immediately leaned over his chair and asked him if he was all right. But before Neville could answer Harry, he was inundated by praise from the other Gryffindors.

"Wow!" Seamus exclaimed, "Neville, I didn't know you had it in you to stand up to a professor like that." Neville blushed at this and mumbled that he just felt he had to do it.

Ron also leaned over his own chair to face Neville, and he apologized to the other boy for accusing him of being spineless in Potions class. "You're definitely a true blue Gryffindor, Neville," Ron said, "I'm very sorry for those things I said to you."

"It's all right, Ron," Neville answered with a slight smile then he ducked his head down, looking very embarrassed when the girls, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati showered praises on him.

Harry grinned. Neville deserved every word of praise for standing up to Salazar like that. He suddenly felt very tempted to tell Neville that it was actually Salazar Slytherin he had just faced so bravely.

When Harry looked back to the stage, he saw that Godric was also now standing on it. Both he and Salazar were conversing closely with each other. Over at the front row, he saw that Rowena and Helga were also talking to Dumbledore and the other professors.

Finally, everyone settled down, and Godric moved farther to the right of the stage, while Salazar stepped forward to address the audience again. 

"We were going to demonstrate this spell as the final one in the lecture," announced Salazar, "but since this a very discriminating audience indeed, we will go ahead to the finale."

_What spell are they going to show?_ Harry wondered, sitting up in his chair attentively.

Salazar said, "We are going to demonstrate the Cruciatus Curse."

"... What?!" It was an exclamation echoed by all the students, but Harry barely heard the ruckus that ensued. He had become wrapped up in his own memory and guilt of having cast the Cruciatus Curse at Draco. Ron said something to him, but Harry could distinguish neither his nor Hermione's words when she talked to him as well.

"You can't demonstrate the Cruciatus Curse, Professor!" Harry glanced to George who had stood up. The older boy's words were the first to break through to Harry.

"It's an Unforgivable Curse, you can't demonstrate it!" George finished firmly amidst agreeing noise from his fellow Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were also supporting him. The Slytherins, strangely enough, were quiet.

Salazar's dry voice cut through the noise in the Great Hall, saying, "I doubt if that reason will dissuade a Dark wizard who is about to cast _Crucio_ on you." 

"Regardless," Salazar continued before George could protest further, "Do away with that concern since _Crucio_ will not be demonstrated on any of you, and permission has been granted by your Headmaster to conduct this special Dark Arts session."

_How could Dumbledore allow this...?_ But Harry had barely a second to think about it since their professors had stood up and were going around telling their students to quiet down and to behave. Professor McGonagall had to glare George back down in his seat.

It was only when the Great Hall was quiet again that Salazar continued.

"Of the three Unforgivable Curses, _Crucio_ is the most insidious. It's main and only purpose is to inflict pain."

"You don't have to tell us that," Ron muttered as did many others. Harry stared at Salazar, wondering what point the Dark wizard was trying to prove about the Cruciatus Curse.

"Because it has such singular effectiveness, the Cruciatus Curse was banned as Unforgivable, and its usage was made illegal. It was incorrect to do so."

It was only Professor McGonagall's close proximity that kept George from leaping to his feet again. Harry didn't understand why their teachers were allowing this. Nor could he imagine how Salazar had convinced the Headmaster and the other Founders, especially Godric, to have this Dark Arts session.

A hand was suddenly raised among the Slytherins, and Salazar nodded for the student to stand up. It was Draco.

"Sir," asked Draco, "why do you say it was incorrect that Crucio was made illegal?"

Salazar answered simply, "Because Dark wizards do not follow laws set by Light wizards. They will continue to practice Crucio while Light wizards instead lose the skills of dealing with the curse."

A hand suddenly shot up from among the Gryffindors, and Salazar nodded for George to stand up.

"What skills are you referring to?" George said in a demanding tone of voice.

Salazar answered calmly, "That is what Godfrey and I will demonstrate --- if there are no more questions."

The hall became very quiet, and Salazar nodded before moving to the left area of the stage. He and Godric faced each other. It was clear that they were going to duel with each other.

The silence in the Great Hall was deadening as they waited, and suddenly, in a movement almost too quick to follow, Salazar raised his wand at Godric and yelled, "_Crucio!_"

Boys shouted. Girls screamed. Harry jumped up, aghast. There was no bright flash from Salazar's wand. Unlike _Avada Kedavra_, _Crucio_ didn't manifest itself as a visible light. It was invisible, and that was another reason why _Crucio_ was so deadly. A victim couldn't see it in order to avoid it, but he would know instantly when the curse hit him.

Godric suddenly sidestepped to the right, and Harry stared at him. For an instant, he thought he saw something shimmer past the wizard like a bullet. Harry almost missed it. It was like a momentary warping of air. He only caught it, because it stood out for a bare second as it passed by Godric's dark crimson robes.

Salazar cast the Cruciatus Curse again, and once again Godric stepped aside to the left and towards the audience. Harry didn't see anything this time, but when Salazar cast for the third time, Harry saw it again. It was thin and very faint, but Harry was certain that that was the Cruciatus Curse.

Salazar lowered his wand after the third _Crucio_, smiled and commented, "Not bad, Godfrey."

Godric bowed slightly, saying, "Thank you, Sextus."

A few moments later, tumultuous applause sounded in the Great Hall as everyone cheered and shouted, "That was amazing!"

It was a while before everyone settled back in their seats again. The atmosphere in the hall was charged with excitement and enthusiasm as Salazar continued his lecture about the Cruciatus Curse.

"Dodging is one way to avoid getting hit by _Crucio_," said Salazar. "The curse is barely visible since it is only needle-thin, but since it travels in a straight line from wand tip, it is relatively easy to calculate its trajectory. If you are quick and nimble, you should be able to avoid the Cruciatus Curse. Just don't stay still, and don't forget to counterattack either."

As the lecture progressed, Harry learned that there were two ways to cast _Crucio_: in short bursts and in long continuous or prolonged casting.

Salazar also explained that when compared to Muggle means of torture, _Crucio_ was more humane. Again, there were protests from some of the students when the Dark wizard said that, but they fell quiet quickly when Salazar pointed out that _Crucio_ didn't leave any physical damages, and that the pain it caused disappeared the moment the spell ended.

Harry glanced behind him at Neville who looked stony-faced. His parents were insane because of the Cruciatus Curse, and Neville's face tightened when Salazar said, "_Crucio_ is particularly effective as an offensive spell since it renders your opponent almost entirely at your mercy once the spell hits him."

Neville suddenly stood up and yelled at Salazar, "How would you like it if someone tortured you with _Crucio_?!"

Salazar was startled, and everyone in the Great Hall stared at Neville, who was furious and red in the face. Harry stood up as well and tried to calm the other boy down, but Neville ignored him and continued to stare with hatred at the Dark wizard.

Harry glanced at Salazar who was staring at Neville with a frown. Salazar, of course, didn't know about Neville's history. Professor McGonagall soon arrived at Neville's side and suggested that it would be best if he left the Great Hall, but Neville shook his head stubbornly, saying he was staying.

Salazar suddenly said, "_Crucio_ is indeed a terrible curse, Neville. But there will always be people who will make use of it especially if so many are afraid and helpless because of their fear of it." Then, he turned to Godric and nodded once.

Again, they took their duelling places as everyone held their breaths in anticipation. Godric slowly raised his wand and aimed at Salazar. After a moment, he cast _Crucio_, and Salazar froze.

With growing horror, Harry realized that Salazar was deliberately letting himself be hit by the Cruciatus Curse. The other students quickly found out as well and scattered yells and shrieks echoed in the hall while most of the students were too shocked to do anything but watch.

Seconds ticked by. On the sixth second, Salazar went down to one knee. His eyes were bloodshot, cheek muscles quivered and sweat gleamed on his forehead. He was looking straight at Godric, whose face was controlled and unreadable.

On the ninth second, Salazar's eyes shut close, and Harry heard a very low keening cry from him. He began to shudder and jerk, and Harry knew that the Dark wizard was in agony. By the twelth second, Draco rushed from his seat to go to the stage, but Professor Snape stopped him

Suddenly, Salazar threw his head back, his eyes snapping open, and he pointed his wand at Godric. "_Expelliarmus_," he choked, and Godric's wand shot out from his hand and fell down to clatter and roll across the stage floor. Godric suddenly jerked, his face cleared, and worry filled it. He immediately went over to Salazar and tried to help the other wizard up, but Salazar waved him away and clambered up to stand by himself.

He began to say in a tight shaky voice, that even once hit by _Crucio_, the curse could still fought. Slowly and steadily, Salazar regained his composure, and his voice was steady when he said, "_Crucio_'s pain can be endured long enough for you to disarm your enemy as I did with Godfrey. One weakness with using Cruciatus is that for prolonged casting of the curse, it is necessary for the caster to place all of his concentration on the task at hand. In effect, counterattacking while under Crucio is possible and oftentimes, your opponent doesn't expect you to be able to resist the Cruciatus Curse. It is a trump card in your hand, and it will turn the battle over to your side if you use it wisely."

"To effectively defend your self against the Dark Arts it is necessary not only to understand how they work, but also to know them firsthand-" Salazar broke off, suddenly looking like he was about to faint, and Godric quickly led him off the stage. The lecture soon ended after that, and the professors began herding their reluctant students out of the Great Hall. Neville was asked to stay behind. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione waited outside in the entrance hall, which was packed with students who were talking about the lecture and about Professor Scaevola in particular.

"I can't believe he just let himself be hit by _Crucio_," whispered Ginny.

Hermione shuddered, but didn't say anything. She had been speechless ever since Godric had hit Salazar with the Cruciatus Curse.

"Yah," said Lee, but he looked impressed rather than horrified, "but did you see the way he threw off _Crucio_? That was incredible!"

"Why do you think the Headmaster allowed this Dark Arts session?" Harry heard a Ravenclaw ask her companions. Seventh-year Roger Davies replied, "I suppose he wants us to be better prepared against the Dark Arts since You-Know-Who is said to be rising again."

Ron heard them also and said to Harry that he wouldn't mind learning some Dark magic. He also told Harry that he had heard his parents talking about the Ministry allowing Aurors to use the Unforgivable Curses again.

The doors to the Great Hall suddenly opened, and Neville stepped out. They immediately surrounded him and asked what had happened in there.

Neville looked shaken, but his voice was steady as he told them that Professor Scaevola had requested that he stayed in the Great Hall.

His rotund face looked confused and embarrassed as he said that the professor wanted to know if he had won the bet between them.

Harry barely kept himself from laughing when he heard that. Hiding a grin, Ron asked Neville what he told Scaevola.

"... I asked him first how he could allow himself to be hit by _Crucio_ like that," said Neville slowly.

Hermione finally found her voice and asked, "What did he say, Neville?"

Neville blinked before answering, "Professor Scaevola said that he wanted to show to us that the Cruciatus Curse could be fought, and that it is important that we shouldn't fear it. Instead, we should learn how to use it to our advantage."

Ginny was aghast. "They want us to learn _Crucio_?!"

Neville hesitated before nodding, and he somberly announced, "There will be four special Dark Arts sessions next week. It will be held in the evening after dinner in the Great Hall on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday."

Chaos erupted in the entrance hall when they all heard this news. Some of the students were outraged that there would be more Dark Arts sessions. Some were delighted, the Slytherins in particular, while others were just curious about the whole matter.

Much later, in Gryffindor Tower, Harry told Neville that he was surprised the other boy seemed quite calm about it.

"I think Professor Scaevola changed your mind about learning about Dark Arts. He won the bet, didn't he?" Harry said to Neville. Both of them were sitting in the armchairs closest to the fire. It was passed midnight, and the other Gryffindors were sound asleep in their beds. Harry had been sleeping too, but a noise woke him up, and he saw Neville leave the dormitory. Harry had gotten out of bed, put on his robes and followed Neville. When he arrived at the common room, he saw that Neville was seated near the hearth and was staring morosely at the fire.

Neville nodded slowly at Harry and shrugged. "You saw what he did, Harry. He let himself get hit by Crucio just to prove his point. After what he did, how can my mind not be changed about it?"

Harry agreed then reminded Neville that he could have cancelled all the Dark Arts sessions if he had just told the professor that he still hadn't changed his mind.

"That would be lying, Harry," said Neville, looking amused. Then he sobered and went back to staring into the fire silently. To Harry, Neville looked like he still had something to say so he just waited patiently for the other boy and didn't bother him with more questions.

After several silent minutes, Neville said, "Actually, it wasn't what happened on the stage that really changed my mind about learning the Dark Arts."

"What then?" asked Harry curiously.

Neville continued staring into the fire as he said, "Professor Scaevola told the other teachers that he wanted to talk with me in private. When we were alone, he asked me why I hated the Cruciatus Curse so much."

Harry hesitated before asking, "Did you tell him why?" Neville didn't know that Harry knew what had happened to his parents, and Harry wanted Neville to talk to him about his parents on his own accord, but Harry doubted if the other boy would ever open up to him about the sad fate of his parents.

Neville glanced at Harry sharply, frowning at him, and Harry almost cursed at himself. He did sound like he knew Neville's reason for hating _Crucio_ already.

After staring at each other for a few tense moments, Neville relaxed and looked away. "No, I didn't tell him why. I never told anyone. I certainly wouldn't tell it to someone I barely know. I told him I just hated _Crucio_, that's all."

"What did he say when you told him that?" Harry queried. He also couldn't help but be reminded of Godric. The way Neville was acting right now made Harry recall of the time Godric refused to reveal to him about how he came to create_ Avada Kedavra_.

This time, it was Neville who hesitated, and he was slow to answer Harry, "He didn't ask about it again, but he said that there was a far worse pain than the torment the Cruciatus Curse inflicts."

Harry frowned at this, wondering what could cause more pain than _Crucio_. Was it even possible? When Voldemort tortured Harry with the Cruciatus Curse, he had wanted to die. "Did you ask him what it was?" Harry said to Neville.

Neville nodded once, and softly continued, "He said that losing a loved one was a far greater pain than _Crucio_."

Harry was struck silent when he heard that and found it hard to believe that Salazar Slytherin had said that to Neville.

To be continued.

_Chapter Twenty-Seven has now ended._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	27. All Good Things...

**Author's note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!

**Reminder:** Godric's alias is Godfrey. Salazar's is Sextus. Rowena's is Rachel. Helga's is Hannah. Rowena cast a spell so that everyone who hears them will hear them referring to each other by their aliases, but to their own ears, they hear each other's real names. It's a complicated spell.  


**Hearts and Hourglasses  
Chapter 28: All Good Things...  
**

Due to a lack of brooms, there was no Quidditch practice for Harry on Saturday morning. He woke up instead with barely enough time for a proper morning ritual and went down to the Gryffindor common room with Ron, whom Harry had woken. Hermione was waiting for them, and, for a weekend morning, the room was uncharacteristically empty of people.

Hermione quickly told them, that everyone else had already gone down for breakfast and that had they taken longer, she would have gone ahead to the Great Hall without them.

On everyone's mind was the Dark Arts session held the afternoon before. All the students wanted to see Professor Scaevola again. However, when the trio entered the Great Hall, they found that the Founders were absent from the staff table.

"Do you think he's all right?" Harry heard Ginny say as he, Ron and Hermione sat themselves down at the Gryffindor table.

It was Neville who answered her. "He should be..." There was worry in his voice. "He seemed fine when he talked to me yesterday."

"Maybe the Cruciatus Curse was too much to handle?" suggested Dean.

Lee shook his head. "From what I know about _Crucio_, there is no lasting pain or physical effect after the curse is cast. It's another thing mentally, and I know people have gone insane if it has been used too long on them."

Harry saw Neville flinched as George commented, "Twelve seconds is pretty long."

Seamus shook his head. "I've heard that most people scream once _Crucio_ hits them."

Fred nodded. "Yah, and he took it without crying out until after more than six seconds. That's what they were trying to point out. If we know more about the Cruciatus Curse and other Dark spells, we would be able to defend ourselves better."

"And if people knew more about the Dark Arts," added George, "the less scared they would be of it and of You Know Who too."

Conversation among the Gryffindors broke off when breakfast appeared on their plates. Harry was reaching for the butter to spread on his toast when the owls arrived with mail for the students.

An envelope dropped in front of Harry, almost landing on his sunny side-up eggs. He smiled when Hedwig landed on his shoulder with a friendly hoot. There were crackers on the menu this morning, and he fed some to his snowy owl. She nipped his finger gently when she'd had enough and flew off to the Owlery.

Harry picked up the letter Hedwig had delivered and was surprised to find that it was sealed with the Gryffindor crest.

"Hey Ron." He looked up from the letter to see Ginny peer curiously at a similar letter Ron was holding. Ginny poked at it and said to her brother sitting beside her, "Why does it have the Hufflepuff seal?"

Ron immediately stuffed it into his pocket. "It's none of your business," he answered his sister in a gruff and guilty tone of voice.

Harry glanced over to Hermione and saw she was holding an envelope. Their eyes met and simultaneously both of them hid their letters just as George commented, "Ronniekin's wearing a badger pin too."

Harry and Hermione removed their pins inconspicuously while Ron told his siblings to stop bothering him.

"Oooh," said Fred, grinning, "I bet you're seeing someone from Hufflepuff, aren't you?"

Ron froze before yelling, "No, I am not!" Hermione declared suddenly, "No, he isn't!"

Both turned red when everyone, save for Harry, began teasing them. Fortunately for Ron and Hermione, they were all distracted when half a dozen grey owls flew into the Great Hall bearing a long thin package. It was clearly a broomstick. George and Fred, in particular, were staring at it with expressions of anguish. Though they had the money from Harry to buy themselves new brooms, it would mean postponing their plans for starting their own joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Harry stiffened when the owls headed for the Slytherin table, but he wasn't surprised when they delivered the package to Draco.

_About time his father sent him a new broom_, thought Harry, looking over at Draco who was staring with surprise at the package in his hands.

After breakfast, the trio came out of the Great Hall to see the fifth year Slytherins clustered together around Draco.

"Wow..." Zabini was looking with reverence at the broomstick Draco was holding. It was a Firebolt, the same kind of broom that Harry had. Crabbe and Goyle looked even stupider than usual with their mouths hanging open, staring with glazed eyes at the broomstick.

When Harry and the others approached them, all the Slytherins turned towards them. Instead of the usual snipes and jeers mouthed when Gryffindors and Slytherins meet, the latter simply stared at them suspiciously and without a single word, they all headed down to the dungeons.

Ron was annoyed. "What was that for?" he complained peevishly. Harry was also feeling an uncomfortable mixture of anger and surprise. This was the first time the Slytherins had given them the silent treatment, and it wasn't pleasant at all.

Hermione frowned at them. "They didn't do anything," she pointed out obviously.

"I know," snapped Ron at her and explained, "It's just not normal. They're up to something."

"Oh please!" Hermione threw up her hands. "They get to you whether they do something or not."

Harry agreed with Hermione silently as she and Ron argued once again. He was having the same problem with Draco. It really wasn't fair. The other boy bothered him even though he didn't do anything.

_Maybe I've just gotten used to Draco bugging me_, thought Harry. He was distracted when a cold draft blew from the direction of the dungeons. It carried a small piece of parchment, which it deposited at Harry's feet. Curious, he picked it up and read what was written on it.

**Draco,**

**This is to replace the broom I broke. Do tell me how it flies since I am not allowed to test it or even go near it.**

**Sextus Scaevola**

Harry blinked. It was Salazar who had sent the Firebolt to Draco, not Lucius Malfoy.

***

After lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione were outside on the grounds. The letters, they had received that morning, had held instructions from the Founders, requesting that each of them go out to the lake after noon. None of the trio knew why.

It seemed they were the only students outside. The other students were most likely in their respective common rooms or in their dormitories having naps. Harry felt sleepy himself. The sky was greycast. There was no wind, and the air felt heavy. The weather was humid. It would most likely be raining later in the afternoon.

Harry was amused by the fact that each of the three had been sent a letter when one would have been enough. Then he decided that it was better that way. For example, if only Harry had received a notice, it would have seemed as though he were the favorite. The last thing Harry wanted now was to be singled out. He didn't want to give Ron cause to feel envious, or Draco either, for that matter.

Then again, here he was assuming that he would get the letter if the Founders only sent out one.

_I do have quite a big ego_, thought Harry with disquiet as they reached the banks of the lake.

"Why do you think they asked us to come out here?" said Ron. Harry watched as he picked up a flat polished stone and flung it out across the surface of the lake. It skipped three times before it sunk.

"I have no idea," answered Hermione. She sat down on the bank as the two boys began finding stones to throw. Harry had just thrown his third stone when Godric appeared beside him.

Harry grinned immediately and greeted the older wizard, who smiled at him warmly. Rowena and Helga were there as well and soon they were all asking the Founders why they were out here by the lake.

It was Helga who answered. "We're expecting a shipment," she said. When they looked at her with puzzled eyes, she gestured at the lake. Harry turned to look at its calm clear surface and was startled when bubbles began to form near the banks.

Suddenly, a tugboat surfaced. It was manned by three wizards. The one on deck called out, asking if one of them was Professor Gloucester.

Godric stepped forward and raised his hand. Three sheets of parchment and a quill popped into existence in front of him, and he signed them. The parchment and quill then vanished, and the two other wizards came out of the steering cabin to join their companion. All three then took out their wands and cast Leviosa on a stack of crates on the boat's deck.

Harry and the others moved back as five large crates landed gently in front of them. The boat with its crew sank back into the lake.

He stared at the crates with great curiosity and was about to ask Godric what was inside them when the wizard told him that he would explain later. Then he asked Harry if he could borrow his wand. Harry immediately took out his wand and handed it to Godric. Ron and Hermione also handed their wands to Helga and Rowena.

The Founders cast Leviosa on the crates, which floated a few inches from the ground. Then, they all hurried away from the lake and towards the Quidditch stadium.

***

Harry and Ron were speechless when the crates were open. Inside each box were twelve Firebolts. With five crates, there were sixty of the magnificent racing broomsticks in all.

"How is it, Hannah?" Godric called out, his head raised and looking up to Helga who was testing a Firebolt. After performing a loop, she landed with a grin on her face.

"It's excellent, Godfrey."

Godric nodded with approval and looked over to Rowena and Hermione who were tallying the brooms.

Harry couldn't help himself. He picked up one of the Firebolts and examined it. Like his own broom, it had a golden registration number, but unlike his Firebolt, above the number were the words "**Property of Hogwarts**" inscribed in gold.

"These are our school brooms?" Ron whispered with awe, and he didn't react when Harry nudged him in the shoulder. Ron kept staring at the Firebolts, but he did jump when Helga patted his shoulder.

"I'm glad you like them, Ron," she said, smiling. "We felt awful after what Sextus did to the school brooms."

"Where is he, by the way?" asked Harry with a grin. He had the feeling that the other Founders hadn't told Salazar about this.

"Most likely sulking in his room," answered Godric with a chuckle.

Rowena sighed with amusement. "Godfrey and Hannah refused to let him come along."

"Indeed," said Helga briskly then she smiled and said, "We did get the idea of replacing the school brooms from him."

Godric made a face. "Yes, we caught him with an order form. He had borrowed a book called _Which Broomstick_ from a student."

"Now, now," said Rowena peaceably. "He only wanted to order a new broomstick to replace Draco's broom which he broke."

Helga shook her head at Rowena. "You think too kindly of him," she told her.

"And you two think too unkindly of him," countered Rowena with a gentle smile.

The six of them spent the next hour test flying the Firebolts. Harry learned that Rowena was not as fond of broomsticks as the other three Founders were, but she did give one of the Firebolts a try. She returned to the ground rather quickly and looked faintly sick.

Godric was asking Harry to fetch Madam Hooch, who was in charge of teaching flying to the students, when suddenly she burst into the Quidditch stadium with Professor Flitwick.

"Sir!" Madam Hooch shouted as she reached them. Her eyes widened when she saw the Firebolts, then they cleared and quickly snapped back to Godric who was staring at her with surprise.

"You and the others must hide!" she said urgently.

Godric blinked, and Helga asked what was wrong.

Flitwick answered with a gasp, "Fudge- the Aurors-" He stopped to catch his breath. Hooch finished for him. "Lord Slytherin has been arrested!" 

_To be continued._

**Q & A**

From: Seldes Katne *my* beta-reader

_-crates landed gently in front of them. The boat with its crew sank back into the lake._

**Do we want to know how the Founders paid for all this?**

(big silly grin) They are very rich! Rowena's family, for example, was already very very wealthy in the first place. The other Founders are also well-off since they all come from noble Wizarding families. Plus, Salazar and Godric made extra gold with their pet projects, particularly the not then illegal trade in basilisks. Those two also liked to breed dragons too. I don't know if Gringotts existed a thousand years ago, but there already were banks during the Ancient Roman Empire. Remember Barrington Brothers' Smithy? (it's one of the places in the game in chapter 24) I remember learning in school that the first banks were the smithys. Gold is left in the smith's care, and he just assigns pieces of paper to represent amounts of gold. That's how paper money started too, I think. Anyway, the Founders had gold kept in secret funds aside from the Hogwarts accounts. Over a thousand years, a lot of interest is accumulated.

Let's say, for example, 100 galleons with an average cumulative interest of 1 percent per year. I know it doesn't sound much, but a thousand years ago, a 100 galleons equals around a million. Here how it grows each year: 101, 102.01, 103.0301 (skip seven years), 110.46 (skip 90 years), 270.47 (skip 100), 731.57, (skip 300), 14476.64 (skip 500 years), 2095823.30

2,095,823.30 galleons, and I rounded off several times. And the Founders definitely stashed away more than a 100 galleons. Also, the gold that was used to pay for the Firebolts came from Salazar's account. He doesn't know though.

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	28. The Other Side

**Author's note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!  
  
**Reminder:** Godric's alias is Godfrey. Salazar's is Sextus. Rowena's is Rachel. Helga's is Hannah. Rowena cast a spell so that everyone who hears them will hear them referring to each other by their aliases, but to their own ears, they hear each other's real names. It's a complicated spell.  


**Hearts and Hourglasses  
Chapter 29: The Other Side**

"Leave him alone!"

Harry stumbled to a halt the moment he came into the entrance hall of the castle. Students were lining the walls, up the marble staircase and down the dungeon steps, keeping the center clear. By the dungeon entrance, Draco was struggling to get pass Professor Snape who was keeping him from rushing to the Aurors, who had surrounded Salazar. Their wands were out, and the Dark wizard was unconscious.

"Fudge!" Dumbledore was incensed. He and the Minister of Magic were facing each other by the open doors of the Great Hall. "What do think you're doing?! You can't come into Hogwarts and arrest people without proper cause!"

"You heard him, Dumbledore!" Fudge was quivering with outrage. "You heard him! By his own admission, he's a Dark wizard!"

Dumbledore's eyes flashed with impatience as murmurs of fear ran through the students watching them.

"You fool."

Fudge breathed in sharply as Dumbledore straightened in an imperious manner.

"You're a fool, Fudge," said Dumbledore in a low tone, which came clearly to everyone's ears, "You're so frightened by the other side, that the mere mention of them is more than enough to strike fear in your heart."

Fudge started, his lips curled back in anger, but he didn't say anything as Dumbledore continued softly, "He hasn't done anything but say he is of the other side. Yet, already you consider him too dangerous. Immediately you feared him when you found out he isn't one of us."

"Dumbledore-" said Fudge, but he was cut off when Hogwarts Headmaster said, "Don't you see it? Because of fear, our side has already lost even before the battle has begun. Voldemort has already won."

Almost everyone winced upon hearing that name, and Fudge was no exception. Foolishly, he began demanding that Dumbledore never say You Know Who's real name again. Harry's stomach spasmed in disgust as he looked at the Minister, who was quaking in angry terror at just the mention of Voldemort's name.

Fudge wasn't the only one. Even the Aurors were frightened. Harry could see their hands shake. They were still pointing their wands at Salazar although he was unconscious and lying on the cold stone floor. Most of the students were staring at Dumbledore and Fudge, who was still railing. Unbelievably, Fudge was now accusing Dumbledore of conspiring with the Dark wizards for allowing the Dark Arts session.

Dumbledore remained silent at this, but Professor McGonagall didn't. Furious, she confronted Fudge and demanded how he could even dare utter such foul and absurd accusations against Dumbledore. Professor Sprout joined in bashing Fudge verbally. The kindly Herbology teacher was gentle no more.

Even the Hufflepuffs were taken aback at their House Head's reaction; this was a side of Sprout that they had never seen before. Fudge was speechless: it is one thing to face off against people taller than you, quite another when a smaller person challenges you. Sprout was making Fudge look ridiculous.

"ENOUGH!" Fudge roared. "I have done what I have seen fit!" He pointed a finger at Salazar's prone form. "After the Dementors question the Dark wizard, he'll be sent to Azkaban where his kind belongs!"

Harry's breath caught. Fudge ordered the Aurors to put Salazar in chains and find the other conspirators. Draco suddenly screamed, "You can't do that! He's-" Snape clamped his hand over Draco's mouth and half-dragged half-carried Draco down to the dungeons.

A strange calm descended on Harry as he watched one of the Aurors cast _Mobilicorpus_ on Salazar. Vaguely he remembered it as the same spell Lupin had cast on Snape in the Shrieking Shack. When Salazar's form was in an upright position, the same Auror conjured up heavy iron chains whose manacles fastened by themselves around the prisoner's wrists and ankles.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. Never had he imagined that the Ministry would arrest Salazar.

A small faint voice whispered in Harry's numb mind. _They don't know. Fudge doesn't know who he is. Tell him. Tell them who he is. They'll let him go once they know who he is._

He stepped forward towards the Aurors and opened his mouth to tell them. But hands suddenly clamped down on his shoulders and pulled him back. Surprised, he looked to his right to see Ron, shaking his head at him quickly.

"You can't tell them who he is," said Ron in a barely discernable voice.

"Ron's right," whispered Hermione, who was on Harry's left side. "It will only get worse if they know who he really is."

Harry was about to disagree when Fudge said loudly, "Find the other wizard called Gloucester. He'll be sent immediately to Azkaban for casting Crucio on another human being, even if it's on scum such as this Dark wizard."

His eyes snapped back to Fudge even as a thought rang out in his mind. _Fudge wouldn't dare send Godric Gryffindor to Azkaban!_

_Are you sure?_ A teeny voice inside him said with derision. _He might not even believe you if you say the Founders have returned. He doesn't even want to believe Voldemort is rising again. He thinks you're mad, you know. Full of crackpot stories. Remember?_

The voice vanished to be replaced by Fudge's angry sputter.

**For heaven's sake, Dumbledore --- the boy was full of some crackpot story at the end of last year too --- his tales are getting taller, and you're still swallowing them --- the boy can talk to snakes, Dumbledore, and you still think he's trustworthy?**

_... He doesn't trust me._ Harry stared at the portly little wizard who was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He and Dumbledore were arguing heatedly again. McGonagall and Sprout were standing aside, their eyes shooting daggers at Fudge.

_He doesn't trust me_, Harry thought again. _He didn't believe me and Hermione, when we told him that Sirius is innocent. He didn't believe me when I told him who the Death Eaters are._

**You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago. You could have found those names in old reports of the trials!**

That tiny voice returned. _That's right. Fudge doesn't trust you. Especially since you're a Parselmouth._

A memory three years ago surfaced with Ron saying, "**It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad.**"

This was the time when Harry first found out about Parseltongue, after he had rescued Justin Finch-Fletchley from a snake Draco had conjured up during the Dueling club Gilderoy Lockhart had started.

Hermione with a worried expression told Harry in a hushed voice, "**- being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent.**"

Ron adding, "**Exactly. And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something ---**"

The memory receded as the voice queried. _How's Fudge going to react when you tell him the Dark wizard he has just had arrested is none other than Salazar Slytherin? Fudge's scared of Slytherin. He doesn't trust you, because you can speak Parseltongue just like Slytherin. He'll think you're mad, of course. Another crackpot story. Fudge will think you're too full of yourself if you tell him the Founders are back._

_After all, everything does happen to Harry Potter._

Harry blinked, returning to his senses. Fudge was now striding towards him and towards the open doors leading out of the castle. Behind the Minister, only two of the six Aurors remained, bringing along Salazar still suspended in mid-air and unconscious. The other Aurors must be searching the castle for the other Founders, whom Fudge had referred to as conspirators.

The Minister's pace slowed when he saw Harry. There was a suspicious glint in Fudge's eyes as if he considered Harry an enemy too.

Then suddenly, Harry felt the coldest chill come over him, and he whirled around to see Dementors coming towards him.

***

Godric had rarely felt as helpless as he did now. He, Rowena and Helga had returned to the main hall of Wvelte. In front of them and floating in mid-air was a large wispy mirror. It was showing to them what was happening below in Hogwarts.

The wizards who had chained and manacled Salazar were now handing him over to a trio of Dementors. He heard Rowena gasp softly and Helga mutter, "How could they allow Dementors on Hogwarts grounds?"

"We have to rescue Salazar," whispered Rowena, her voice turning desperate. "He can't stand Dementors-"

In the mirror, Salazar had jerked awake when one of the foul creatures touched his face. His green eyes were wary and surprised then widened in fear when he saw them.

"S-stay away-" It was all Salazar managed to say before he stiffened, his eyes rolling back until only their whites were seen. His body began to tremble then fell limp as Salazar lost consciousness again. The Dementors took him away, and the wizard called Fudge ordered the two other wizards (Aurors, Flitwick had called them) to join the others in searching for the other Dark wizards.

Helga was outraged as was Godric, but their anger was quickly overwhelmed by concern for Salazar, and again terrible helplessness weighed down on Godric's shoulders. They could only watch as the Dementors took their friend away.

"We have to go after him." Godric looked at Rowena, who was pale. She looked ready to faint, but a quiet strength inside her wouldn't allow her to give in to despair.

Helga looked very tired, and she was shaking her head. "I knew we shouldn't have allowed you two to hold that Dark Arts session." She was addressing Godric, but the blame in her voice was not directed at Godric but at herself. She had been adamant in her refusal to allow the Dark Arts session, but slowly and surely, Salazar had persuaded her to be lenient about it. He'd made her see the reason behind it.

**"Magic is magic, Helga," **Salazar had said to her,** "Light magic or Dark magic, Light or Dark Arts, White magic or Black magic. They are equal, Helga, and both should be learned side by side. If a Light wizard, makes use of Dark magic, who or what changes? Is he to be considered a Dark wizard? Or does the Dark magic become Light magic? It's the wizard who changes, not the magic. You cannot rightly blame magic no matter what kind it is."**

**"Magic is magic," **repeated Salazar.** "Our students should learn all the kinds of magic there is rather than be ignorant or be frightened of what they don't understand. Let us show them what magic exist in this world and leave it up to them to decide what to do with that knowledge."**

Helga had still been reluctant even after that. She finally agreed rather huffily when Salazar insinuated that perhaps she preferred their students to be unprepared when they encountered Dark Arts outside of Hogwarts.

Still, she did have the last word. **"But if you cast Crucio on a student, Salazar, I will wring your skinny neck!"**

The corners of Godric's mouth twitched at the memory, then the cruel present intruded, and he sighed softly. He turned away from the mirror and walked away from it, trying to think clearly. They hadn't expected this would happen. They hadn't known how much their side now feared the other side.

When they had found out that Salazar had been arrested, their immediate reaction had been to go to him, but Flitwick and Hooch had insisted they hide, saying that this Fudge was mad and too frightened to see things straight.

When news of the Dark Arts session at Hogwarts had reached the Ministry, it had come as a tidal wave. Parents had sent owls to the school governers, demanding to know why Dark Arts were being taught at the school. Their children had owled them about it, owled them that a professor had cast the Cruciatus Curse on another professor. It also brought up a previous matter about another professor having cast the Imperius Curse on his students the year before.

The general supposition now was that Hogwarts was being infiltrated by Dark wizards, who were intent on corrupting students' minds over to their side. When Fudge had arrived at Hogwarts with his Auror bodyguards, he had seen Salazar demonstrating a Dark magic spell to a group of Slytherins in the entrance hall.

Then Flitwick and Hooch had refused to tell them what had happened next, and had insisted that the three of them hide. Flitwick had told Harry and his friends to go back to the castle while Hooch had taken three Firebolts and told Godric and the others to use the brooms to go someplace safe and hidden. Neither professor had known about Wvelte, but Godric, Rowena and Helga had taken the brooms and ridden them to the nearest Portkey point. From there, they had gone up to Wvelte and seen what had happened to Salazar.

***

"What happened next?" Ron asked George demandingly. They were all in the Gryffindor common room. The Aurors had finally allowed them to enter the Tower after searching it in vain for the other three Founders. The trio was talking with George, Fred and Lee who had been present earlier when Salazar was arrested. They had been on their way back from the kitchen with snacks for the other Gryffindors when they came across Salazar with some Slytherins in the entrance hall.

Salazar had been demonstrating the Fortune charm.

"Fortune charm?" Hermione asked. Ron then explained that the Fortune charm made people lucky, but that it was an illegal spell.

Harry was puzzled when he heard that. _Why would a charm that made people lucky be illegal?_ Hermione was also confused, and it was Lee who told them that the Fortune charm was dangerous, because it made the caster really lucky, but made the people around him unlucky.

"The Fortune charm is a parasitic spell," added George, "it gets luck from other people and adds it to the caster's luck. It can cause a lot of trouble obviously. But, luckily, no pun intended, it's also a very very hard spell to cast."

"And," finished Fred, "if you don't cast it perfectly, it will backfire on you, and you'll wind up being very very unlucky instead."

Harry couldn't help but think that Salazar had cast the Fortune charm incorrectly, and he asked them if that was what had happened.

George shook his head. "No, Scaevola had sealed the charm in a globe. He was showing the Slytherins how to check first if the charm was cast properly or not before breaking the globe and using the charm. If the charm was done properly, its color will be golden. Any other color, and it was done wrong."

"Then Fudge showed up," said Fred. "He saw Scaevola with the globe and asked what it was."

Lee continued, "Scaevola said it was a Fortune charm, and Fudge went ballistic. He told off Scaevola for casting an illegal spell."

Fred said, "Scaevola frowned at him and asked why it was illegal. Fudge went purple and shouted because it was a Dark spell."

"Scaevola snorted and said that when people don't know enough about a spell, they usually label it as Dark magic," said George. "Then, he continued his lesson to the Slytherins saying that the Fortune charm was easily countered by casting _Finite Incantatum_ on it."

Harry frowned slightly. _Finite Incantatum_ sounded familiar to him. Then he recalled that Snape had used it during the Dueling Club in Harry's second year.

"Fudge looked idiotic when Scaevola got rid of the Fortune charm so quickly," said Fred. "We were all surprised too. We didn't know it was that easy to counter the Fortune charm."

Lee sighed and said, "But then we are behind on DADA. Look how much we learned from Quirrel and Lockhart. Lupin's great, but he left when it was let out that he's a werewolf, and not that I have anything against the real Moody, but the Moody last year was a terrific teacher. He really taught us about the Dark Arts even though he was a Death Eater. Plus, if you think about it, Barty Crouch did get the better of Alastor Moody."

Fred nodded. "Yes, even though Moody is a retired Auror and is always on guard about Dark wizards and conspiracies and stuff."

"Makes you wonder really," said George with a frown. "You heard what Scaevola said about the Cruciatus Curse. There are ways to defend against it, and Lupin showed us how to do the Hawthorn Charm too."

Fred was thinking the same thing as his twin, because he said, "It always bugged me when I think that the Aurors were allowed to use the Unforgivable Curse when You Know Who was powerful around thirteen fourteen years ago. Couldn't the Ministry figure out other ways to take down the Death Eaters? Aurors are no different from them if they use illegal magic as well. Fudge was wrong to have Scaevola stunned and arrested just because he's a Dark wizard. He hadn't done anything except try to teach us about the Dark Arts for our own good and protection."

"He'll be fine," said George suddenly when he noticed how worried Harry, Ron and Hermione looked. "I'm sure he'll be released soon. The Headmaster and our teachers won't let Fudge get away with such a silly charge. Scaevola hadn't even tried to fight back. One of the Aurors was wand happy and stunned him. They were scared when he told Fudge that the reason why he was teaching Dark magic was because he was a Dark wizard. It's funny and stupid. Fudge got angry when he found out that Scaevola had cast an illegal spell, but he got scared when Scaevola said that he was a Dark wizard."

Lee agreed his best friends and added, "The Minister lost his marbles even before Scaevola told him that. Scaevola had made him look like a fool with the Fortune charm. Fudge had demanded to know who he was and said that clearly Scaevola had no idea that he was the Minister of Magic."

The Twins and Lee suddenly had identical expressions of amusement and admiration on their faces, and this time it was Harry, who demanded, "What happened next?"

Fred grinned slightly. "Scaevola told Fudge that it was he who had absolutely no idea who_ he_ was."

George chuckled. "He looked so cool, and boy, did Fudge look dumb! I almost felt sorry for him. He really had no idea who he was talking to."

Lee commented, "I almost wished that the Sorting Hat had placed me in Slytherin."

It took thirty seconds for Harry, Ron and Hermione to comprehend what the older trio was saying.

"... YOU KNOW!!!" They yelled simultaneously at the twins and Lee, who immediately shushed them and led them out of the common room, where every Gryffindor's head had turned their way when the trio shouted.

***

"How did you find out?" Harry asked and looked around curiously in the room they were in. It was a disused classroom, which had been turned into part lab, part rumpus room, part storage closet. The room was well-lit. Stacks of the twins' practical jokes, tricks and inventions filled up a corner while along one whole wall the classroom tables had been arranged against it to form the laboratory section of the room. Beakers, test tubes on stands, flasks, burners and other potion making implements were on the tables. In the remaining corner were three cushiony bean bags. Comic books, reference manuals and magazines were scattered everywhere.

George had made them swear not to tell anyone before showing the trio into their secret hideaway. They had entered through a door, which appeared to be a brick wall at first. But if you tapped a certain brick with your wand a certain number of times, the wall would disappear, just as the entrance to Diagon Alley would appear in the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron gave his brothers an irritated look. "I can't believe you've never told me about this place," he complained.

George gave Ron a Percy-like look in return. "You have your secrets. We have ours," he said wisely.

Fred draped a brotherly arm around Ron's shoulders and extended his other arm expansively at the room. "Don't worry about it, Ron. Besides, we're leaving all of this to you."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Right," he said sarcastically, "I am really honored."

Lee chuckled, and Harry quickly asked again how they found out about the Founders. Hermione seconded him, and George said, "We weren't one hundred percent perfectly sure until the three of you yelled at us in the common room."

"Oh." Harry blinked, and Fred said reassuringly, "Don't worry. The three of you didn't give the secret away. It was this." He suddenly whipped a piece of parchment out of his pocket and unfolded it. Harry stared at it as George, who already had his wand out, tapped it and said dramatically, "Reveal yourself, oh map of Hogwarts."

George earned groans and punches in the shoulder from his brother and Lee as the map of Hogwarts appeared on the parchment, and teeny tiny ink dots began moving all around it. It was a familiar sight to Harry.

"You made your own Marauder's Map," Harry breathed out with awe. Ron was speechless. Hermione was stunned.

The twins and Lee grinned, and Fred said that this was an upgraded version of the Marauder's map. Harry then noticed that there were more secret passages shown on this map.

"It's not yet finished though," said Lee, "but it works quite fine already. See?" He pointed at a dot. "It already shows names."

Harry stared at the dot labeled Ginny Weasley and realized how they found out about the Founders. Hermione figured it out at the same time.

"You saw the Founders' names on it," said Hermione, and the older trio nodded.

"We were very surprised," said George. "Shocked really," corrected Fred.

Lee said, "We even thought we did something wrong with the map. You see we were also programming it to identify the Houses." Harry noticed that their dots were red. He looked over to a blue dot, and saw that under it was scribbled Filius Flitwick.

"When we saw Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin on it," started George while Fred finished, "we really thought we goofed up badly somewhere. Then, we heard _Professor Gloucester _ask Dean what is Quidditch." Both twins made faces and declared, "It's impossible for anyone who graduated from Hogwarts to not to know about Quidditch."  
  
Lee nodded and said, "George and I distracted the _professor_ while Fred went up to our dormitory to check the map."  
  
Harry could only stare at them wordlessly. _... All along... They knew all along..._  


Hermione was frowning at them. "I don't understand," she told them, "why are you making another Marauder's Map? Is it because you gave the original to Harry? You'll be graduating this year," Hermione reasoned, "so you won't be able to use it much. Plus, this map only causes mischief, and the three of you definitely don't even need a map like this to get into trouble. Not only that, but it must have taken a long time to make it, and it's such a waste of time as well."

The older trio looked affronted. George muttered, "Girls just don't understand true works of art." Fred nodded, wiping the map clean with his own wand and putting it away. Lee suddenly smiled and nudged George with his elbow. "Go on," Lee said when George gave him a questioning look. "Tell them the real reason why the two of you started on that map."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at them with curious expressions. The twins looked embarrassed and suddenly said they had other places to go to. They left the room quickly, and the trio had to ask Lee what that was about.

Lee grinned at them and turned towards Hermione. "Remember last year when Harry and Ron here had a tiff and refused to talk to each other?"

Hermione nodded while Harry and Ron looked startled. Lee continued, still talking to Hermione in particular, "Ron was very upset about Harry being chosen as one of the champions for the Triwizard Tournament."

Ron froze. Harry glanced at him. Hermione nodded again at Lee who said, "George and Fred tried to talk to him about it, but he snapped at them, saying that they liked Harry more than him before storming off."

"What?!" Ron turned very red, and he protested, "I don't remember saying that!"

"You were too angry to remember about it, Ron," Lee told him in a gentle tone of voice, "but what you said got to them, and they started to think about what could have given you the idea that they liked Harry more than you. The first thing that came up was the Marauder's Map that they had given to Harry."

Harry remembered. Two years ago, in Hogsmeade, the first time he had visited the wizarding village. Ron saying, "**How come Fred and George never gave it to me! I'm their brother!**"

Hermione had distracted Ron immediately by saying that Harry wasn't going to keep it, because it was dangerous. But a thread of jealousy against Harry was present inside Ron, and the twins giving Harry the Marauder's Map and never once showing it to their younger brother only added to the feeling of inadequacy that Ron struggled with every day of his life.

"Oh!" Hermione suddenly squealed with delight, snapping Harry back to the present. "I understand now!" Hermione was clasping her hands together and looking touched. "They started on a second map so that they could give it to Ron! That's really so sweet of them!"

Hermione might think it sweet', but the look on Ron's face suggested he might never be able to face his brothers again. Harry grinned when Ron looked his way, and his best friend flushed even redder and ducked his head down, utterly abashed by it all.

Happy as Harry felt right now for Ron, quite soon, he would be feeling irritated and angry with himself for having been distracted from the fact that Salazar had been arrested.

_To be continued..._

**Author's scream: ARGHHHHHHH!!!**

Lee asked George and Fred: What's she so mad about?

George: She's mad, because she got distracted by us. This chapter was supposed to be serious. You know, because Slytherin's been arrested and all, but it got kind of sappy...

Fred: No kidding. Look how she made us look. We never get embarrassed no matter what we do.

Lee: Uh huh. Then why did you two run away when you saw Ron just now?

George: Well. We know Ron would be embarrassed about it. Our little brother's a very sweet kid.

Fred: So we're steering clear of him for a while until he gets used to it.

Lee: ... Right...

**Author's note: **This chapter didn't actually make me scream, but I did stare at the screen for a long time, wondering what had happened. This chapter was suppose to be very dark and very serious. I had incorrectly assumed that I could make the twins and Lee _serious. _I was so wrong.

Review this chapter please. Tell me if you think the Marauder's Map part was okay or not. Was the transition from serious to not serious all right? Also, I would like to know which chapter in Hearts and Hourglasses you like the best. It will help me gauge what sort of scene readers prefer, be it humorous or dramatic. As you can see with this chapter (and the rest of HnH), I have great difficulty separating the two.

I don't expect you to remember chapter numbers or titles so just say something like this:

That chapter where Godric and Salazar show they're nuts about dragons. Or.  
That chapter where Harry lost it completely. Or.  
That chapter with the lion and serpent painting. Or.  
That chapter about the Chamber of Secrets. Or.  
That chapter where Harry and Draco had it out. Etc. etc.

As for me, the chapter I liked the best is Chapter 9: Hidden where Draco got slapped by Helga.

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	29. Dark Rising

**Author's note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!**  
  
****Reminder:** Godric's alias is Godfrey Gloucester. Salazar's is Sextus Scaevola. Rowena's is Rachel Regius. Helga's is Hannah Hawthorn. Rowena cast a spell so that everyone who hears them will hear them referring to each other by their aliases, but to their own ears, they hear each other's real names. It's a complicated spell.  


**Hearts and Hourglasses  
Chapter 30: Dark Rising**

_Father, mother, wake up! He grabbed his father's sleeve and pulled hard. He shouted again, futilely trying to wake up his parents. They can't be dead! He refused to believe they were dead._

_Salazar! Someone lifted him, breaking his hold on his father's sleeve. No! Salazar screamed as his grandfather took him away from them._

Salazar woke up with a gasp of pain, his throat burned as if he had just been screaming. Tears filled already blurred eyes, which he shut closed and tightly. He refused to shed them.

***

"Cornelius is being stubborn," Dumbledore said softly. He was standing behind his desk. Minerva was standing beside him, and Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were on the other side of the table. Fawkes was perched on his shoulder.

Ravenclaw took a step forward and asked, "He won't release Sextus?" Her blue eyes were bright; the light that trembled in them was softened by pain. Dumbledore found himself unable to answer her and simply nodded once.

"Why?" demanded Hufflepuff. Dumbledore found it easier to talk to her instead of Ravenclaw, and he turned towards her saying, "To preserve the image of his office." It was difficult to keep rancor from his tone. "Lord Slytherin refuses to denounce the Dark side, and Cornelius cannot release him without appearing to have given in to a Dark wizard."

"And Sextus is too stubborn to give in," said Gryffindor in a voice marked with great concern and just the slightest touch of exasperation.

Hufflepuff shook her head. "We can expect no less from him."

"It's been three days," said Ravenclaw. "The Source will be fading soon."

All looked towards Gryffindor who squared his shoulders back as if a heavy weight was upon them. He tensed when Ravenclaw pleaded softly, "Please Godfrey, we cannot leave it this way."

Hufflepuff remained silent, but her dark eyes were saying the same thing to Gryffindor, whose jaw and throat tightened.

"Give me the Sorting Hat," Gryffindor finally said to Dumbledore after a long while. Dumbledore nodded, and Minerva went and took the old dilapidated hat from its usual spot on the shelf behind him.

Curiously enough, the Hat glowed as soon as Gryffindor received it. Everyone watched attentively as he turned it over, and they were all surprised when Gryffindor removed a small white crystal from the Hat. It was glowing.

"Salazar refers to this as a Crysalis," Gryffindor told Dumbledore and McGonagall. "This is what holds our memories," he explained.

Hufflepuff peered at it and frowned at Godric. "I thought only Salazar could take that thing out," she said.

Gryffindor nodded and said, "Yes, but last week, as a sign of good faith, he gave me the ability to remove the Crysalis from the Hat."

Ravenclaw's eyes widened, and suddenly she grabbed Gryffindor's hand and turned it, his palm facing upward. On his wrist was a thin finger-length scar.

Hufflepuff breathed in sharply, and Ravenclaw murmured, "A Blood Compact." Dumbledore's eyes widened. A Blood Compact was a bonding ritual, which required blood letting and sharing. In essence, it meant that Slytherin's blood now ran in Gryffindor's veins as well.

Gryffindor pulled his hand free from Ravenclaw, who was staring at him. Dumbledore couldn't quite interpret the emotion in her eyes. It seemed like envy; then his musing broke when she glanced towards him sharply. Dumbledore remembered that Ravenclaw could read minds and carefully kept his mind blank.

Hufflepuff was furious. "You morons!" she shouted at Gryffindor, who flinched as she continued, "Blood Compacts are dangerous! Why didn't you tell us?! We should have been present! If anything had gone wrong, you two could have bled to death!"

"Helga." Gryffindor looked flustered, but his eyes remained steady as he said, "If you two knew, it would never have been done, and then I wouldn't be able to recharge the Source." The embarrassment in his expression cleared, and his face turned determined to match the hard look in his brown eyes.

Hufflepuff was taken aback, and Ravenclaw asked curiously, "It is necessary to take the Crysalis from the Hat in order to recharge it?"

Gryffindor nodded and then looked uncomfortable. "I thought as well that simply placing more of Fawkes' feathers into the Hat could recharge the Source, but Sextus told me last week that the Crysalis must be removed from the Hat before it can be recharged. It must be opened first as he had done when Harry dropped Fawkes' feather into the Hat."

He held out the Crysalis, and they all watched carefully as the crystal glowed brighter. Then it melted and morphed into a shape they all recognized as that of a phoenix feather. Fawkes suddenly trilled softly, and the crystal feather floated up a few inches from Gryffindor's palm and began to shimmer. Rainbow lights scattered across its delicate facets. Again, Fawkes trilled, and the crystal phoenix feather lowered back into Gryffindor's hand, its inner light becoming subdued.

"We still have time," said Gryffindor, breaking the silence that followed. His hand closed over the crystal feather and as he placed it back into the Sorting Hat, the Crysalis turned back into its diminutive form.

As he handed the Hat back to Dumbledore, he said, "Tell us about this place where they have taken Sextus."

***

Fudge watched the prisoner sleeping on the cot in his cell. He was watching Scaevola on a small round mirror the Dementors had provided for him on request. The mirror allowed Fudge to see the prisoners in Azkaban without him having to be in the wizard prison.

Fudge had requested the mirror after his second encounter with the Dark wizard.

"Did you really think Dementors can control me?"

Midnight green eyes stared at him with dangerous intent. Fudge had barely kept himself from backing away from the bars of Scaevola's holding cell. The Dark wizard was standing on the other side of the bars, and he held himself loosely, his stature relaxed. Yet, Fudge had known that were it not for the prison bars, Scaevola would have attacked him even though Fudge was accompanied by several Aurors. There was that much hatred in the Dark wizard's face.

Fudge had opened his mouth to question Scaevola, but no words were spoken. They died unvoiced in his throat, which tightened as he swallowed reflexively when the Dark wizard took a step closer to the bars separating them. Scaevola had bend down slightly to look at Fudge in the eye. This time, the Minister did back away, and Scaevola laughed harsh and short.

"Dementors take away happiness," Scaevola murmured as his hands moved to grip the bars. He leaned forward, closer towards them and towards Fudge, who couldn't tear his eyes away from him. The Dark wizard smiled malevolently.

"Unfortunately for you, that is only what they are interested in."

"... W-what?" Fudge had mumbled.

Scaevola's fingers tightened around the bars, and he said, "Dementors are only interested in happy human emotions." His tone turned scholarly as he continued, "They cannot produce their own happiness, their own peace nor their own pleasure, so they steal from us. They are not interested in the rest of our emotions."

His expression turned shrewd. "Fear, anger, want, pain, hate. Dementors leave these behind, for they have too much of them already." He glanced to the Aurors with Fudge, smiled slightly and said silkily, "You'll need more guards to protect you." His eyes fastened on Fudge again, and he murmured, "I do hope you don't mind dying in excruciating pain."

Fudge had left immediately after ordering the Aurors to take the Dark wizard to Azkaban.

***

After dinner on Tuesday evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for the nearest Portkey point, which they were certain would be deserted. There were a score of areas in Hogwarts, which would bring them to Wvelte. For now, they chose to go to the library, which they knew would be closed and empty at this time.

It had been chaotic in Hogwarts for the last three days with Aurors everywhere, searching for the other Founders. Harry had feared that Dumbledore would be forced to resign, but Fudge hadn't returned since. Only more Aurors came to find nothing. By the second school day of the week, things had settled down in Hogwarts. Classes had resumed, and the rooms and hallways were full of talk of what had happened to Professor Scaevola and of speculation of where his companions had gone off to.

"Do you think you can bring us up there, Hermione?" Harry asked her as they entered the library.

Hermione nodded. "I should be able to," she said.

Suddenly, somebody called them from behind, and they turned to see Draco running towards them. Harry was surprised to see the other boy. They hadn't seen him since last Saturday, after Salazar had been taken away.

Ron gave Draco a suspicious look, and Hermione shushed him before he could say anything.

"Let me go with you," Draco said to them, and Harry was surprised by the desperation in Draco's voice. Hermione suddenly said, "Draco, are you all right? You don't look so well." Indeed, Draco looked whiter than usual. His hair was unkempt, and his robes looked as though he had slept in them.

The other boy flushed at Hermione's words and looked ready to snap at her, then he paused, shook his head slightly and repeated his request, adding, "I've been trying to get up there from the dungeons, but that damn blasted Pentacle thing keeps on sending me back down!" 

"Good," commented Ron, and Draco glared at him. Again, he opened his mouth to retort and once again, he stopped with a slightly awkward expression on his face. Harry then realized that Draco was trying to be nice so that they would let him come along with them. He was desperate to get to Wvelte.

"It's okay," Harry told Draco. "Of course, you can come with us." Ron gave Harry an incredulous look while Hermione looked as though she had expected him to say that. Draco was startled, but he regained his composure quickly and actually said thank you to Harry. This startled the trio.

The other Founders had been absent since Salazar had been arrested, and Harry and the others hadn't seen them since. They hadn't dared try to contact them while Aurors were still searching Hogwarts. The hit-wizards only left the school when Fudge had Salazar transferred to Azkaban from the holding cells in the Ministry.

When the trio and Draco arrived in Wvelte, they immediately split up to search for Godric, Rowena and Helga.

"They're not here," Ron said with worry when they all met again in the main hall. Hermione's brows furrowed then she looked alarmed. "Do you think they left already?"

Harry shook his head. "The Source still has a week or two left," he said. "I don't think they would have left Hogwarts."

"Maybe they went after Slytherin," suggested Ron.

"No, they didn't," Draco countered sharply. "No one came forward for Lord Slytherin." His voice suddenly pitched high. "No one tried to help him!"

Harry flinched at this and kept quiet, but Ron and Hermione turned defensive. "We couldn't do anything," said Ron in a tone as sharp as Draco's. Hermione tried a more tactful approach. "We saw you tried to help him, Draco, but the situation would have turned for the worse if you told who he really was."

"You mean worse for the other Founders," said Draco angrily, "You just didn't want Gryffindor to wind up in Azkaban!"

"We don't want Lord Slytherin to be in Azkaban either, Draco," said Harry softly before his friends could say anything to counter Draco's accusation.

Draco sneered. "Forget it, Potter," he said cuttingly. "You make a bad liar." Whatever else Draco had planned to say was left unsaid when the Pentacle underneath their feet glowed, and Godric, Rowena and Helga appeared. They were surprised to see the four of them.

Godric frowned. "Why are you four here?" Harry immediately went to him. "We want to help, Sir," he said, but Godric's frown deepened, and he shook his head, saying, "This is our problem. No one else should be involved."

Harry felt hurt by the dismissal in Godric's words, and Rowena must have felt it, because she said gently, "We know you all want to help get Sextus back, but it would be best if we do this by ourselves."

Helga nodded and added, "We were waiting for this Minister of Magic to release Sextus on his own accord before we took action ourselves. However, since he has turned Sextus over to the Dementors completely," she paused then said simply, "we will now go after him."

Godric turned to Draco, saying, "We need the serpent pin Sextus gave to you, Draco. It will take us to him."

Draco froze, and he turned paler. "... I don't have it," he whispered, and everyone turned to him quickly. Godric was alarmed as was Rowena and Helga.

"What? What do you mean you don't have it?" Helga demanded.

Draco looked shameful, and he lowered his head as if unable to meet the Founders' eyes. Harry stared at him. He'd never seen Draco this way before.

"I lost it," said Draco haltingly. "When Professor Snape dragged me down to the dungeons, it must have fallen off my robes." Harry's eyes lowered to Draco's chest. There was a small rip in his robes.

He could see the muscles in Draco's throat tighten as he swallowed before continuing, "I looked for it everywhere I thought it might have fallen off, but I couldn't find it."

Harry's eyes widened, and he said, "Snape might have taken it."

All eyes locked on him, and Godric asked curiously, "Why would a Hogwarts teacher take it, Harry?"

After a long uncomfortable pause, Harry, Ron and Hermione explained to the Founders that Snape used to be a Death Eater. Here, they also had to explain to them what a Death Eater was and also tell them about Voldemort.

"Professor Dumbledore seems to trust Snape," said Harry, "but we're really not sure where his true loyalties lie."

Ron nodded, saying, "For all we know, he might be spying for You-Know-Who." There was a curious reaction from the Founders when Ron said this, and Helga said sharply, "So this Voldemort is the one who murdered one of my Hufflepuffs!"

The trio jumped; startled that she knew about Cedric, and they found themselves being confronted by an angry Helga who demanded that they tell her everything they knew about Voldemort.

It took what seemed like forever to Harry to tell them everything. He was the one who spoke the most. He told them what had happened in his first year. He found himself avoiding Godric's eyes when he told them what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets in his second year. The hardest to tell was what had happened at the end of the Triwizard Tournament last year. Harry stopped often, unable to continue, and Ron and Hermione filled up the gaps of his story for him. When he finally finished, Helga whirled away from them and marched to the center of the Pentacle, which glowed before Helga vanished.

Godric glanced to Rowena, who nodded at him, saying, "If Severus is working for Voldemort, I will know." Then the Pentacle glowed once again, and she disappeared. Godric turned to Harry, who found himself tensing when Godric considered him thoughtfully. It was clear he was reassessing his opinion of Harry.

Harry relaxed slightly when an amusement came over Godric's face. Then, older wizard said, "Things do seem to happen to you, don't they?"

"They do," Ron agreed immediately. Hermione nodded. "Yes, they do," she said. Draco looked irritated and just jerked his head once. Then, he looked worried and said in a quiet tone to Godric, "What will you do if Lord Slytherin's pin isn't found?"

Godric froze momentarily, his eyes closed for an instant and opened to reveal determination in their depths. "No matter. We will get him back," he told them softly, certainty rang in every word.

Harry hesitated, then said, "Azkaban, where they've taken Lord Slytherin to, is full of Dementors."

Godric nodded slowly. "Yes, your Headmaster told us." His brown eyes darkened. "Which is why we have to go after him before he is lost completely."

_... He'll go insane..._ Harry remembered the fear in Salazar's eyes when he saw the Dementors surrounding him. He hadn't expected that Salazar Slytherin would be afraid of Dementors. _But then... Dementors are the most horrid creatures._

***

_... What is taking them so long?_ His chest was tight. His throat was dry. Salazar licked his lips, finding them cracked and peeling. He chuckled weakly, but barely had he felt the light emotion of amusement before it was taken away, leaving only pain and anger. How utterly boring. Salazar found himself wishing the Dementors would take his boredom as well.

He sat up slowly on the slab of wood that was his bed and looked around his cell. Three walls of stone and mortar and bars holding him in. There was a toilet against one wall with a wash sink beside it. There was even a small mirror above the sink. Salazar could see himself from where he was in the cell. It bothered him.

Seconds later, he was cleaning the bloody knuckles of his left hand in the sink while the shattered mirror showed nothing more than a meaningless myriad of reflections.

***

It was past midnight. Draco almost missed the gargoyle statue blocking the way to the Headmaster's office. Moments later, he was inside and on the circular moving staircase. Unbelievably enough, the password was still the same, Fizzing Whizbees. But Draco didn't waste time or thought to be disgusted by the lack of security.

Dumbledore's office was already lit when Draco entered it. Wary, he looked around carefully to make sure no one was there. His eyes alighted on the Sorting Hat on the shelf behind the Headmaster's desk. Immediately, he went to it and took down the Hat. A soft trill made him whirl around, and he stiffened when he saw Dumbledore's phoenix on a golden bird perch beside the door.

He eyed the firebird carefully, and it considered him just as intently. Slowly, he inched his hand into his pocket and took out a small dragon shaped medallion. If Fawkes sounded an alarm, he would immediately activate the Portkey his father had sent him. But the phoenix merely tilted its head and did nothing more than regard Draco with seemingly wise eyes.

Draco's fingers tightened around the medallion. He had the Sorting Hat now. He should leave Hogwarts and leave everything up to Voldemort, who had promised to rescue Lord Slytherin from Azkaban if Draco brought him the Sorting Hat. Draco had asked him why he wanted the Hat, and Voldemort had explained to him that it would be useless to rescue Lord Slytherin if the Source would still be exhausted. They had to secure the Sorting Hat first.

Draco's throat tightened at what he had done. He had broken his promise to Lord Slytherin when he owled his father about the Founders having returned to Hogwarts. He was desperate, and he didn't trust Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to rescue Lord Slytherin.

They had done nothing to help him. They weren't even there when he was arrested. Dumbledore and the other professors had been present, and they let Fudge and his Aurors arrest Lord Slytherin. When Draco's friends told him that Dementors had took Professor Scaevola away, he hated Dumbledore and his teachers so much that he went to Snape's office and called his House Head a traitor for betraying Lord Slytherin.

"How could you let them take him away?!"

"Draco, there was nothing we could do." Snape stood up slowly and walked around his desk to Draco, who was so angry he barely heard what Snape said next.

"They made us swear, Draco, to never reveal who they were. Lord Slytherin even took me aside and asked me to promise to him that it would never be revealed who they were."

"Why?" Draco had asked Snape in a tight voice he barely recognized as his own. "Why is it still important to keep his identity a secret. They arrested him!"

"Out of curiosity, I asked him why as well, Draco. He was so insistent that their return be kept a secret that I had to ask him. He told me that names are extremely important in any time, and that only one person deserved to be known as Salazar Slytherin. He said that one person lived and died over a thousand years ago. He then told me that he was only a shadow of the real Salazar Slytherin and that no matter what would happen to him, he must never tarnish the memory of the one who created him nor do anything that would destroy the legacy Salazar Slytherin had left behind."

Then Snape told Draco that everything would be fine. He told him not to worry and assured him that Lord Slytherin would be released. Draco left Snape's office, feeling a little reassured. Then later, he discovered that he had lost the serpent pin Lord Slytherin had given to him.

_How could I lose it?!_ Draco admonished himself silently. If he had not lost the serpent pin, he could have rescued Lord Slytherin himself. The palm of his hand clamped around the dragon medallion was starting to sweat, and suddenly, he sneezed thrice in a row and had to wipe at his nose with the back of hand. The dusty dirty Sorting Hat was making him sneeze.

Fawkes trilled again, drawing Draco's attention back to it. Once again, he hesitated in using the Portkey. Voldemort had reassured him that he could recharge the Source in the Hat without having to ask for more feathers from Fawkes. But Draco wasn't a hundred percent confident that Voldemort knew what he was talking about. He clearly remembered Lord Slytherin saying that only more feathers from Fawkes could recharge the Source in the Sorting Hat.

So, hesitantly, Draco approached the phoenix and stood in front of it with one hand clutching the Sorting Hat while the other held the Portkey. He stared straight at Fawkes' bright beady eyes and asked for a feather.

Draco felt utterly foolish when the firebird tilted its head slightly and seemed to be considering his request. He suddenly had the wild urge to yell at Fawkes and demand that it give him a feather. He opened his mouth to do so and jumped when the phoenix spread out its wings and vanished with a soft wavering trill.

Automatically, Draco lifted his left hand to activate the Portkey, knowing that Fawkes must have gone off to warn Dumbledore. But a glitter distracted him, and Draco found himself starting at a phoenix feather, which was floating down lazily in front of his eyes. He put the Hat down quickly and grabbed the feather. Then he yelled with delight when he found that there were two more phoenix feathers on the floor.

_To be continued._

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	30. HnH Ficlet: For Love of Dragons

**Author's Note: **Please think of this as an interlude.

_A Hearts and Hourglasses Ficlet_  
**For Love of Dragons**  
**Harry Potter** Fanfiction  
Written by **Yen**

"Ten galleons."

" Ten galleons? Are you daft? That's a common green. I'm not paying you more than three galleons."

Godric glanced aside to see a wizard in dark blue robes arguing with the shopkeeper. He couldn't help but agree silently that ten galleons was far too much for an egg of a Welsh Green dragon._Now if it was a Horntail's egg..._

It really didn't matter. Godric wasn't about to squander his family's fortune on dragon eggs. Gryffindor estate was modest at best and certainly wasn't profitable enough to allow its young lord free leeway when it came to monetary concerns.

Besides, Rowena controlled the gold that came from his family's lands. Her father, the late Lord Regius Ravenclaw, had been Godric's guardian. His will clearly stated that his daughter would manage the Gryffindor estate until Godric was twenty years old. He would be twenty next month. He was actually older than Rowena by nearly a year.

However, Godric wasn't the least bit uncomfortable that his cousin was handling his family's affairs. He was certain he couldn't handle estate matters as efficient and as organized as Rowena, who true to her bloodline, lived up to what was expected of a Ravenclaw.

"I will never forgive you if you start thinking of me as Wise old Ravenclaw," said a familiar teasing voice behind him. Godric grinned and turned to see Rowena, smiling at him. Helga was with her, and she didn't look pleased to find Godric here.

"Godric," said Helga with a frown, "I do wish you would stop visiting this place." This place she was referring to was Distral's Dragon's Den, which specializes mostly in dragon eggs. The main feature of the shop was the six levels of shelves made out of stone running around the walls. At three feet wide intervals were magical fires, each nestling and warming a dragon egg within its flames.

"He's just looking, Helga," said Rowena reassuringly, then a corner of her mouth twitched. "He only has one galleon with him. Not enough for an egg."

Godric's smile vanished, and he glared at Rowena, wishing she would stop reading his mind.

"I don't read, Godric," Rowena corrected him. "I hear. I don't read- Minds, Helga. Not books."

"Oh," said Helga then she shrugged slightly and suggested they return to the manor. Wanting to look around some more, Godric told them to go ahead. Rowena smiled at him warmly before saying good-bye while Helga gave him a look of warning that clearly stated he better not bring home a dragon egg. Helga hated dragons. Godric really couldn't see why. Dragons were such wonderful creatures.

As soon as the girls left the shop, Godric went over to the right wall, where there were more than six-dozen dragon eggs. His eyes were immediately caught by a trio of eggs whose shells were bright crimson with speckles of gold. He had never seen this variety before and quickly looked at the small plague in front of the middle egg. It read:

**Recent Acquisition  
Liondragon: Scarlet golden dragon from the Far East**

There was an engraved illustration of the dragon. Godric noted the spikes around the dragon's face and its unusually large eyes. Suddenly, he became utterly tempted to ask Distral how much one Liondragon egg would cost.

"Trust me. Distral will not make it worth your while."

Godric started then whirled around to see Slytherin. He was so surprised to see the Dark wizard; he stepped back automatically and bumped against the shelves behind him. Unexpectedly, the shelves moved back and suddenly jerked forward. The eggs wobbled in their hearths, and one of the Liondragon eggs rolled off its fire and off the shelf.

***

Salazar winced, then slowly opened one eye to access the damage. He blinked, and both his eyes snapped open in surprise to see Gryffindor on his stomach and on the floor in a very awkward position. The Light wizard had somehow managed to catch the dragon egg before it hit the floor.

"Whazzis?! Whazzis?!" Distral was hobbling towards them and waving his staff. He was a wizened old wizard with shrewd green eyes. Upon reaching Gryffindor, he poked the young Light wizard in the small of his back.

"Ye crack it. Ye buy it," cackled Distral. "That will be thirty galleons."

"... What?!" Gryffindor scrambled to his feet while clutching the dragon egg closely against his stomach. His brown eyes were alarmed. "Thirty galleons?! No dragon egg is that expensive!"

"Zis one is." Distral poked his staff at the Liondragon egg in Gryffindor's arms. Salazar's eyes narrowed as Distral's staff twitched aside and left a scratch on the dragon egg's smooth surface. Gryffindor didn't notice.

A short while later, Salazar was leading a dazed Light wizard out of the store. Distral followed them out, saying that it was a pleasure doing business with them. Then the old wizard laughed gleefully before going back inside his shop.

"Tricky old coot," said Salazar under his breath. He glanced at Gryffindor, who was walking a step behind and beside him. The young wizard's eyes were locked on the dragon egg in his arms. Salazar had paid Distral fifteen galleons for the Liondragon egg Gryffindor supposedly scratched.

When the Light wizard remained quiet, Salazar decided to talk. "You have to watch your step around Distral's shop. He charmed the shelves to give way at the slightest push and then snap back into position an instant later. They only look solid. You're fortunate only one egg fell. I've heard that there was a very unlucky fellow who had to sell everything he owned to pay for more than a dozen broken eggs, and he's still paying even after six years."

"He should be stopped." Salazar looked at Gryffindor, who had finally raised his head. Angrily, he declared, "What he is doing is wrong, and he also overprices the dragon eggs he sells."

Salazar shrugged. "True, but he is also one of the wealthiest wizards around. You'll only get trouble if you go up against him."

Gryffindor frowned at his words then said in a barely discernable voice, "You seem to get along with him." He was referring to the fact that Salazar had managed to whittle down the cost of the Liondragon egg from thirty galleons to fifteen galleons, which was a fair price for an egg of a newly discovered species. Distral never sold at fair prices.

Salazar smiled slightly. "Let's just say I know how to deal with people like him," he told Gryffindor in a tone of voice, which suggested he was telling the younger wizard a secret.

Gryffindor's eyes darkened. "You mean you're just like him, a Dark wizard."

Salazar's brow lifted at the dislike in the Light wizard's voice, then he tutted softly and corrected the other wizard, "No, Gryffindor. Distral is like me, a Dark wizard." He smirked at the surprise in the other's eyes and said honestly, "I dislike being secondary."

Gryffindor's expression turned puzzled, and Salazar knew the young wizard had expected him to be angered that he had just called him a Dark wizard. Amusement filled Salazar. Among Light wizards, being called a Dark wizard was a grave insult, which usually led to duels. These same Light wizards have automatically assumed that Dark wizards would consider being called Dark wizards an insult as well.

Then again, it would be very humorous if Light wizards started insulting Dark wizards by calling them Light wizards.

To hide his confusion, Gryffindor suddenly thrust the dragon egg at Salazar and told him to take it. Salazar blinked and glanced down at the Liondragon egg Gryffindor was presenting to him then he looked at the young wizard's face.

Gryffindor was pretending that he didn't care about the dragon egg, and Salazar almost smiled again. Instead, he also pretended not to care.

"You keep it," Salazar said and didn't miss the flash of joy in the young wizard's eyes, which was instantly controlled and hidden away.

"Why?" demanded Gryffindor. "You should keep this egg. You did pay for it." Salazar almost laughed then. Gryffindor was challenging him. It was clear he disliked owing something to Salazar, who had dealt with Distral on the younger wizard's behalf.

He kept his face expressionless, and in a slightly bored tone of voice, said, "Red and gold are not my colors, Gryffindor." And he walked away, leaving the Light wizard looking quite addled.

***

Godric watched speechlessly as Slytherin walked away from him. He couldn't believe that the other wizard was giving away a dragon egg just because of its coloring.

_... Was he being nice?_ It was a thought that he found very hard to accept. Then he remembered the Liondragon egg.

_... I have a dragon egg!_ He finally realized, and dizzy happiness rushed through him, effectively banishing his confusion at the Dark wizard's action as well as the sheer embarrassment he had to struggle with ever since Salazar paid for the dragon egg. He had been numbed when Distral pointed out the scratch on the egg and panicked at the thought of having to pay thirty galleons.

Suddenly, Godric didn't care if Slytherin was being nice or not. He felt only too fortunate that the older wizard had immediately paid Distral the gold without asking Godric for the money. He would have died on the spot if the Dark wizard had found out that Godric only had a galleon on him.

_Perhaps he felt guilty that Distral tried to trick me_, theorized a distracted Godric, who didn't realize he had a foolish-looking smile on his face as he held the Liondragon egg close again against his stomach. It was warm, and he immediately continued on his way. His body warmth was not enough to keep the egg at its suitable temperature. He'll have to put it in a fire at the manor. This was the first time he owned a dragon egg, but he was quite sure he could hatch it properly.

He stumbled, almost falling down when he remembered something else that made the dragon egg suddenly seem too much for him to handle.

_... Helga is going to kill me._  
  
_The End_  


**Notes:**

In the Founders' Era, 100 galleons was equivalent to about 1,000,000 galleons in modern times. So, 1 galleon is about 10,000 galleons. I referred to the Quidditch book as reference. So. Distral was charging 300,000 galleons for the dragon egg. Ouch.

For a teenager, even a noble one, one galleon is a *lot* in that time. But since, Godric is now the head of his family, a wizarding Lord; it's expected he'd be carrying around more than a galleon in his pocket. Salazar, for example, definitely carries around with him much more than a galleon. He's about twelve years Rowena's senior in HnH. So, he's eleven years Godric's senior. Helga is the youngest, but she's the toughest. This is fanon.

As for the Liondragon, it's also known as the Chinese Fireball, which was introduced in Book 4: GoF. I referred to the Fantastic Beasts book as reference as well. Its coloring of scarlet and gold is canon, and when I read its other name, Liondragon, I couldn't stop until I finished this ficlet.

If you're going to review this story, please tell me if the punch line at the end was okay or not. I'm not sure if I managed to pull it off right.

Also, was Godric's character all right? He is nuts about dragons... Please don't forget he's a teenager in this ficlet. I took longer with his part of the story than Salazar's. I'm not confident with writing Godric.

I am tempted to write more dragon ficlets. If I do, they'll all be in Riddikulus. I now have fics in all four houses at FictionAlley. Hearts and Hourglasses in Schnoogle, Midsummer Blue in TheDarkArts and Message In a Rose in AstronomyTower. The latter two and this dragon fic are HnH ficlets.


	31. Synergy

**Author's note:** Lots of thank you-s and a lot of hugs to Seldes Katne for beta-reading Hearts and Hourglasses before it's posted on Sugar Quill! She's a wonderful person and a fantastic beta-reader!****

**Hearts and Hourglasses  
Chapter 31: Synergy**

The Portkey brought Draco to his father's study. Lucius Malfoy was waiting when his son arrived.

"Draco," said Lucius by way of greeting. His cool gray eyes fastened on the decrepit Sorting Hat in Draco's arms. "Good, you have it." There was approval in his voice, and Draco straightened, feeling a flash of pride for pleasing his father.

Lucius turned slightly, inclining his head towards the door and raising his arm, gesturing for Draco to come along. Draco quickly walked towards him. Lucius placed his hand on Draco's shoulder as they headed out of the study.

Their footsteps echoed in the hallways as father and son strode through them. Draco had difficulty keeping up with his father's longer strides. Sometimes, he had to trot. Lucius seemed to be in a hurry. Draco felt his father's hand tightened on his shoulder, and he swallowed reflexively.

His father was taking him to see Voldemort.

_Is it true, Draco? _His father's eyes were flat, and Draco stared into them, wondering at the fear he imagined he saw in Lucius Malfoy's eyes. After his first year at Hogwarts, his father had waited for him at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. With the same dragon medallion Portkey, they arrived at home in the main study.

_Is it true, Draco? Was Voldemort at Hogwarts? _His father had asked. When Draco nodded, confirming the story, Lucius Malfoy had paled.

Voldemort was so feared that even his own kind was frightened of him.

"I'll be all right," Draco suddenly said to his father. Lucius glanced at him with startled eyes, and Draco repeated firmly, "I'll be all right. I'm not scared of him."

When pride lit Lucius' eyes, warmth melted the nervous ice in Draco's stomach. He was surprised by how good it felt to see his father proud of him. It was such a simple thing, yet it made Draco feel able to stand up to anything or anyone, including Voldemort.

_Family is important, Draco, _Lord Slytherin told him._ Especially your parents. As long as they are beside you, you can do anything. As long as you know they are with you, you are never alone._

Draco moved closer to his father. He could feel the older wizard's surprise. Later, he would suffer gladly the embarrassment of his action. For now, Draco just wanted to be near his father.

_Promise me this, Draco. _There was a sad light in green eyes._ Promise me you'll keep your family beside you. Don't lose them. I lost my family when I was younger than you are now. They were taken away from me._

Lucius' fingers again tightened, and Draco looked up at his father whose face was set though worry gleamed in gray eyes. They were almost at their destination. Their pace slowed as they approached the end of the hall. They stopped, facing a large dragon carved into the wall.

Draco stared at the dragon on the wall. It was a Swedish Short-Snout. Its pale eyes considered Draco while thin blue flames ensued from its nostrils with every breath.

His father suddenly said in a soft tone, "Be careful, Draco." Again, Draco glanced at his father to see worry in his eyes. "Voldemort is planning something," said Lucius, and he took a deep breath before continuing, "You're involved, Draco." Anger suddenly flashed across his father's face, and he looked like he had more to say, but Lucius closed his mouth abruptly and just glared furiously at nothing in particular.

Draco was about to reassure his father when the older wizard snappishly ordered the dragon to move aside. The Short-Snout gave Lucius an insolent look instead and sat down on its haunches with a rather stubborn expression on its scaly face.

His father looked ready to explode, and Draco quickly and politely asked the dragon to move aside. Affection replaced the dragon's stubborn demeanor, and Lucius was exasperated when the Short-Snout extended its neck out from the wall and nuzzled Draco's face with its snout.

It snorted smoke into Lucius Malfoy's face before pulling its head back into the wall and moving aside. Draco grinned as his father coughed and sputtered curses at the dragon, which looked very satisfied. It looked sad when both wizards walked into the wall and disappeared.

They were heading to Voldemort's stronghold. Other than Voldemort, no one else knew where it was exactly. Its location was Unplottable. Apparating and Disapparting were impossible in the stronghold, and the only way to get to it was through special portals, which the Dark Lord himself had created for his followers. One of these was at Malfoy Manor.

Fifteen years ago, after Voldemort had been defeated by the infant Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy had commissioned the dragon sculpture, whose purpose was to seal off and to guard the old portal. He had hoped it would never be used again.

When they arrived at their destination, there was a prone body lying on the floor. Lucius immediately bent down. "Avery," he said urgently as Draco knelt down beside him. His father grabbed Avery's shoulder and shook the wizard.

There was no reaction. After a few moments, Lucius took out his wand and cast Ennervate on the unconscious wizard. Avery jerked, his eyes opened and stared at them fearfully. When he recognized them, he relaxed.

"Malfoy," he murmured, saying the name as if it was a godsend. Clearly, Avery was very glad that they were the ones who had awakened him, and not someone else.

As Lucius and Draco helped Avery up to his feet, his father asked the other wizard what had happened to him.

Immediately, there was a low harsh laugh from Avery. "Lucius," he whispered in a tired tone, "do you really need to ask that question?"

Draco watched as his father's eyes closed for a few moments than opened to look at Avery. "How long?" he asked softly.

"Too long," answered Avery in a flat dead voice. He moved away, turning his back towards them, but Draco could see that he was shaking. Lucius watched him silently and didn't ask another question.

Tortured. Avery had been tortured for his lack of loyalty to the Dark Lord when Voldemort had been weak and so close to death. Avery had been tortured with Crucio undoubtedly. Draco looked to his father and wondered if Voldemort had tortured him as well.

Suddenly, Avery tensed and whirled around to stare at them. "Why are you two here?" he said with a frown. His eyes flicked to Lucius who said quietly, "We have business with him, Avery."

Avery's eyes latched onto Draco. His eyes lowered to stare curiously at the Sorting Hat in Draco's hands then turned back to Lucius. The line of his jaw was hard. "It is too dangerous if he sees your son, Lucius." Avery sounded weary, and Draco was startled when tears glinted in the other wizard's eyes.

Avery blinked. He lifted his hand to his eyes, and he was very embarrassed to find them wet. Then, his face turned tight again. He glanced to the doors at the far end of the hall. There was hatred in his eyes.

"I lost my brother to the Aurors," he revealed softly. He looked back to Draco, who found himself being examined minutely. Avery said, "He was barely eighteen years old when he was marked. He had just graduated from Hogwarts..."

All of a sudden, he breathed out sharply, and he glared at Lucius. "Why did you take your son from Hogwarts?!" he snapped in anger. "You know very well that's the only place where our children are safe from him!"

Draco was very surprised to hear this. He stared at his father and Avery, but before he could say anything, the doors at the far end of the hall creaked open. Avery recoiled. Righteous anger ran from his face, and terror replaced it. He stumbled away, turned and fled for the wall from which Lucius and Draco had come out of. Wormtail walked out through the doors just as Avery disappeared.

***

"You two wait here. Master will see you shortly." There was arrogance in Wormtail's tone. The short balding wizard lifted his head at them in an imperious manner, and Draco glared darkly at him.

Wormtail noticed his hateful regard of him and stared balefully back at Draco, who was startled, when his father placed his hand again on Draco's shoulder. Lucius squeezed his son's shoulder warningly as he respectfully told Wormtail that they would wait for the Master's arrival.

Nodding stiffly, Wormtail told Lucius that he should teach Draco to properly behave in a superior's presence. Again, Lucius' fingers tightened on Draco's shoulder. This time, it wasn't to reprove Draco, but to keep them from going around Wormtail's throat and choking him.

If it hadn't been for Wormtail, Voldemort wouldn't have returned.

Lucius only relaxed when Wormtail left them. As his father released him, Draco took the opportunity to look around the room they were in. Unlike the dim hall they had just left, it was well lit for the walls, the floor and the ceiling were glowing with an eerie light. Draco had the uneasy feeling that they were being watched, and he shook his head to lessen his discomfort before continuing his examination of the room. There were no furniture and no windows. There were two doors. One of which led back to the hall behind them while the door in front of them led to Voldemort's private suite.

Draco's hands tightened on the Sorting Hat, and he looked to his father, who was standing stiffly and staring at the door, waiting for Voldemort to come.

_Why did you take your son from Hogwarts?! You know very well that's the only place where our children are safe from him!_

_... We are that fearful of Voldemort_, thought Draco. He continued to look at his father, who had not yet noticed that his son was watching him closely.

This isn't right. Draco finally looked away from Lucius and stared instead at the Sorting Hat against his chest. _... This isn't right. We shouldn't continue to follow someone who we are so afraid of._

Draco's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and out came Wormtail, who motioned that they could enter now. Voldemort was expecting them.

***

"So, this is your son, Lucius."

Lucius' hand was once again on Draco's shoulder, and Draco could feel his father's fingers tremble.

"Yes," murmured Lucius softly, his eyes were downcast, but Draco stared straight at Voldemort, who smiled as if amused by the bravado Draco was showing.

Voldemort was a thin wizard with graying black hair and red eyes. The latter feature caught Draco's interest. He had never seen a person with red eyes before. Voldemort was sitting in a large high-backed chair. A lit hearth was right behind him, and Draco had trouble looking at Voldemort since light from the fire glared into his eyes.

The Dark Lord suddenly turned his head slightly and hissed. From one of the dark corners of the room, there was an answering hiss, and a gigantic snake slithered into view. Moving lazily, it circled Voldemort's chair once before rising and sliding its body across its master's lap. It circled once more, still rising, around Voldemort's upper body before resting its head on his shoulder. It hissed once more, and Voldemort chuckled softly.

"Lucius, Nagini says your son is quite a handsome boy," he murmured. Draco almost flinched when his father's fingers tightened too much. Lucius' voice, however, betrayed none of his fear, as he said swiftly that he was glad Nagini approved of Draco. But Voldemort, who was stroking his pet serpent's head, didn't seem to be paying attention to Lucius.

His eyes on Nagini, Voldemort suddenly said, "Draco, would you like to take your father's place?"

This time, Draco did wince, and instinctively, he pulled his injured shoulder away from his father's crushing grip. His hand stole up to his shoulder and massaged the injured area. Lucius stepped forward. "He's too young, my Lord!" he protested. He backed away when Nagini hissed warningly and slithered down to the floor. Voldemort stood up slowly.

"What are you afraid of, Lucius?" he queried lightly, his crimson eyes watching Lucius' every reaction. "I wonder... are you afraid you won't be of any use to me if your son takes your place in my Circle?" His lips twisted. "Or are you afraid I will kill you when I don't need you anymore?"

Draco glanced up to his father to see that though fear had made Lucius become as pale as a ghost, there was fury in his slate grey eyes. His back was rigid, his muscles tensed. He was staring straight at Voldemort with barely controlled anger. The Dark Lord was deliberately toying with him.

Fear rose sharply in Draco. Voldemort wanted his father to attack him. It was a test, and if Lucius' control did break, Voldemort would kill him. Now that Draco was here, the elder Malfoy was expendable to the Dark Lord.

Draco saw his father's hand jerk towards his pocket for his wand. He quickly stepped in front of his father and stared coldly at Voldemort. "I came here for Lord Slytherin," he declared quietly. "You told me you could rescue him from Azkaban."

Red eyes looked at him intently, and for a moment, Draco was reminded of Lord Slytherin's eyes.

Voldemort smiled. "Straight to the point as well," he said, and he settled back into his chair. His eyes remained on Draco, and they gleamed with interest and what seemed to be approval. He then looked to Lucius, saying, "This generation has more spine. I must say, Lucius, I am glad I approved your plan of letting Severus teach at Hogwarts."

Distracted and puzzled, Draco glanced back at his father, who was tight-lipped and still staring at Voldemort with barely contained fury. Draco looked back at Voldemort and was about to ask what he meant about Snape when Voldemort lifted his hand. Wormtail immediately approached him.

"Wormtail," said Voldemort, "show them how Lord Slytherin will be rescued from Azkaban." The short wizard nodded, and Draco was stunned when he took out a silver serpent pin from his pocket.

"... That's mine!" yelled Draco, and he moved towards them. He had to back off when Nagini suddenly appeared in his path and herded him back to his father. Angry, Draco demanded to Wormtail that he give back his pin.

Wormtail sneered at him. "You dropped it. Finder's keepers and all that," he said and made an irritating high-pitched laugh, and Draco would have gone after him had his father not held him back.

"Lord Slytherin gave that me!" Draco was infuriated when Wormtail taunted him, saying that he didn't deserve such an important token since he had lost it.

"Enough of this childish behavior, Wormtail," Voldemort suddenly said coldly, and the other wizard fell silent with a cowed expression. Draco still fumed, and he tried to get away from Lucius, who had an iron grip on his son's shoulders.

"How did you get Draco's pin?" Lucius suddenly queried softly, and Draco froze. He realized then that since Wormtail got his pin, then he must have been at Hogwarts. That also meant he and Voldemort knew about the Founders even before Draco owled his father about them.

Voldemort noticed the shock in Draco's face, and he chuckled softly before telling Wormtail to show them. Draco was flabbergasted when the short pudgy wizard turned into a fat rat.

"An Animagus." Draco looked back at his father, who looked thoughtful. "So that's how you got away from the Aurors," Lucius said softly. Draco frowned at him. Later, he had a lot of questions to ask his father. But for now at least he knew how Wormtail had gotten his pin. As a rat, he could have infiltrated Hogwarts without anyone knowing. He had been spying all along for Voldemort as a rat.

Draco thought that being a rat suited Wormtail perfectly.

He and his father watched quietly as Voldemort picked up the wizard-turned-rodent. Wormtail squeaked fearfully when Nagini slithered closer, her eyes staring at Wormtail unblinkingly. She looked disappointed when Voldemort hissed at her. No doubt, he was telling her that she couldn't eat the rat. She wasn't the only one, who was disappointed.

On Voldemort's hand, Wormtail was clutching the wriggling serpent pin in his paws. The tiny silver snake didn't seem to like Wormtail. It kept rearing its head up and kept hissing at the rat. Draco was very pleased when it tried to bite Wormtail's nose.

Voldemort suddenly hissed at it, and the silver serpent froze. Slowly, it turned its tiny head towards Voldemort, its emerald eyes staring at the Dark Lord curiously. It looked puzzled. Voldemort hissed at it again. After a few moments, it jerked itself out of Wormtail's paws and coiled around the rat's neck. Wormtail squeaked in alarm, but Voldemort told him to keep still. The silver serpent suddenly stilled. It had formed itself into a ring round Wormtail's neck.

Then, the Dark Lord took out his wand and cast a spell on Wormtail. Draco blinked. Nothing seemed to have happened to the rat. A few moments after, the snake ring glowed, and Wormtail vanished. Voldemort straightened, leaning against the back of his chair fully and told them to wait.

"Lord Slytherin will be joining us momentarily," he said with a slight smile.

***

"He escaped?" Harry stared at Ron with a shocked expression. He was sitting up in his bed with Ron standing beside it. His best friend had just woken him up with the news that Salazar had escaped from Askaban.

"It's the front page news on the Daily Prophet," said Ron quickly. "Hermione's got a subscription to the paper. Everyone's talking about it."

Indeed, when Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, he kept hearing the words "Scaevola, escape, Askaban" as he headed towards the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione, who were also talking about it.

"The Ministry's in a pickle," Harry heard George say as they sat down. "Ever since Black's escape two years ago, the press has been keeping close watch on Azkaban. No one's supposed to be able to escape from Azkaban."

"But Professor Scaevola isn't really a criminal, is he?" asked Ginny, adding, "He shouldn't have had been arrested in the first place. He didn't do anything wrong. People shouldn't be scared he escaped."

Fred shook his head. "The way things are these days..." he murmured softly. He then explained to Ginny that since Scaevola managed to escape from Azkaban, people had assumed him to be as dangerous as Sirius Black, who was still at large.

Harry silently stared at his breakfast of pancakes and eggs, thinking that Sirius wasn't a criminal in the first place.

***

"Draco is gone," Snape told Dumbledore in a tight worried voice. They were alone in the Headmaster's office. Snape was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk while the other wizard was seated in his chair on the other side.

Dumbledore frowned and asked when Snape had discovered Draco's disappearance.

Snape answered, "After breakfast, his friends asked me where Draco was. Crabbe told me that his bed was empty when he woke up this morning. I immediately searched the entire castle for Draco, but I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone off to?" asked Dumbledore in a quiet tone. Snape frowned at him. The Headmaster seemed entirely too calm about this.

"What do you know about this?" said Snape suspiciously. His frown deepened when Dumbledore gave him an innocent look.

"Headmaster," said Snape warningly.

"Yes, Severus?" queried Dumbledore with a cherubic smile.

Snape leaned down, flattening both his palms on the table. "No games, Headmaster." he said flatly. His voice was rising, pitching higher. "This is one of students. One of my Slytherins. I don't care that you risk Potter and his friends with whatever scheme you have up your sleeve, but I'm not letting you play around with the life of one of my students!"

Snape was out of breath when he ended and gave Dumbledore a withering look when the older wizard told him to calm down.

"Where is Draco, Dumbledore?!"  
"Calm down, Severus. I'm certain he's in perfect health wherever he is."  
"Don't tell me to calm down! Where is he?!"  
"At Malfoy Manor, I presume."

Surprised, Snape stared at Dumbledore with a puzzled expression and after a while said dubiously, "You sent him home?"

Dumbledore's expression turned affronted. "Now really, Severus," he protested. "Why do you always assume I'm responsible for everything that happens around here at Hogwarts?"

"Because you are," Snape answered bluntly. He rolled his eyes when Dumbledore pretended to look hurt.

"Why did Draco go home?" Snape asked, his serious tone implying that Dumbledore had better provide a straight answer or else. His temper was again challenged when Dumbledore pulled open a drawer and offered him a lemon drop.

"No, I do not want a lemon drop, whatever that is."

"It's a Muggle sweet, Severus, and do keep your voice down. You'll wake up the paintings."

"Paintings be damned, answer me!"

"You're hurting their feelings, Severus. ... Why are you staring at Professor Dippet?"

"I am contemplating how perfect he will look hanging around your neck."

"... You're always so uptight, Severus. I wager you don't get enough sweets- Very well. Very well. Here."

Dumbledore took out a sheet of parchment from his drawer and placed it on his desk. Snape reluctantly backed away from the snoozing picture of Professor Dippet as the current Headmaster pushed the note towards him. It read:

**To Headmaster Dumbledore:**

**I took the Sorting Hat from your office. Lord Voldemort told me I had to bring it to him before he'd rescue Lord Slytherin from Azkaban. Please tell Professor Snape I'm sorry that I couldn't wait for you and the others to rescue Lord Slytherin.**

**Draco Malfoy**

The letter was clearly in Draco's handwriting, and Snape exhaled heavily. "He told him," he said wearily.

"Yes," said Dumbledore softly then he added, "I hadn't expected this."

Snape looked up from the letter to see Dumbledore rubbed his temple as if he had a headache. "You didn't expect that Draco would tell Voldemort?" asked Snape.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, no," he said, "I expected that Voldemort would know sooner or later about the Founders being back at Hogwarts." His eyes sharpened as he said, "What I didn't expect is that Voldemort would want the Sorting Hat."

Snape blinked at this while Dumbledore continued thoughtfully, "I have assumed that Draco somehow knew that the Founders' time here is limited and that he also somehow knew about the Source in the Hat. He must have told everything he knew to Voldemort." Dumbledore paused and regarded Snape, who looked wary. He folded his arms and gave the Potions Master a pointed look.

"Did you tell anyone, Severus?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

Snape hesitated before smiling slightly. "You know I did, Headmaster," he admitted without guilt.

"Who did you tell?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Lucius Malfoy," answered Snape. Dumbledore's eyes lit. "Now, it fits," he murmured, and he gave Snape a considering look. "Were you able to persuade Lord Slytherin to stay?"

After a moment, Snape shook his head, saying, "No, he told me that he promised Gryffindor he wouldn't try to extend the length of their stay here." Snape looked awkward, and Dumbledore smiled, knowing that the younger wizard was still having a hard time accepting the fact that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were close friends.

Dumbledore straightened in his chair and gestured at Snape to sit down. He had told him to sit down earlier, but Snape had refused to. This time, Snape did sit down. He looked a little addled, and Dumbledore sympathized with his young colleague. He, himself, was having a difficult time putting together all the pieces of the puzzle. It was time for a truce.

"Now, Severus. Let's show all of cards now, shall we?" When Snape nodded, Dumbledore asked, "Did Lucius plan Lord Slytherin's arrest?"

"No, he didn't," Snape immediately declared. Dumbledore nodded, saying, "I thought not. Involving the Ministry is Lucius' style, but it would complicate things too much in this matter. Not to mention he'd have an awful time getting Lord Slytherin out of Azkaban."

"Indeed," said Snape dryly, then he added, "But Voldemort somehow managed to get Lord Slytherin out."

Dumbledore's face turned very tired at this. "It doesn't surprise me. He holds great sway over the Dementors. Those foul creatures are just waiting for him to give the word, and Voldemort is biding his time, waiting for his powers to regenerate to their fullest level."

Snape nodded quietly at this. "So, it is entirely Fudge's fault that Voldemort has Lord Slytherin now?"

"Perhaps not entirely," said Dumbledore, "mostly his fault, but certainly not all his." He closed his eyes, and after a few moments, opened them. "Why does Voldemort want the Sorting Hat?" he asked out loud.

Snape looked surprised, and he said, "It's obvious he wants Lord Slytherin to stay." He frowned when Dumbledore didn't appear to have heard him. Certainly Voldemort would want Lord Slytherin to stay in this time. Every Dark wizard and witch would want Lord Slytherin to stay. He was the greatest Dark wizard who had ever lived. He had brought glory to their kind.

Following Lord Slytherin was infinitely better than following Lord Voldemort as well. The latter was no more than a tyrant. Also, Snape hadn't been surprised when he heard the news that Lord Slytherin had escaped. Lucius Malfoy would have made certain that Voldemort knew about Salazar Slytherin's arrest. As Dumbledore said, Voldemort had power over the Dementors though Snape had to admit he was concerned that Voldemort acted so quickly. The Dark Lord was still weak. He shouldn't have been able to control the Dementors yet.

_Damn that Fudge. If he hadn't interfered with his Aurors and Dementors, Voldemort wouldn't have known about the Founders._ Snape had hoped to convince Lord Slytherin to stay in this time and help get rid of Voldemort. Instead, Lord Slytherin was now in Voldemort's debt.

Snape's reverie was interrupted when Dumbledore again wondered out loud why Voldemort would want the Sorting Hat.

"Headmaster," said Snape in an irritated tone. "I should think it would be obvious. Clearly, he wants the Hat so that he can regenerate the Source inside it so that Lord Slytherin can stay longer in this time."

Dumbledore blinked and gave him a sleepy look. "But Severus, he can't recharge the Source inside the Hat," he said and explained, "He doesn't have Fawkes."

Upon hearing his name, Fawkes began warbling out a phoenix song. Snape frowned in confusion and looked at the firebird on his golden bird perch beside the door. _... Fawkes is needed to recharge the Source?_ He wondered before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, explain."

***

"Helga, I'm telling you Severus doesn't know where Voldemort is." Rowena's brows knitted at Helga, who was still unconvinced. They were in the kitchen in Wvelte. The two women were seated at the table while Godric was preparing breakfast.

"Rowena, he was conspiring to kidnap Salazar!" Helga's eyes were angry, and Rowena flinched inwardly at her words. It was difficult to explain to Helga what Rowena had learned from Severus' mind. When Helga had confronted the Potions Master in his office yesterday, she had immediately demanded to know where Voldemort was.

Rowena remembered the surprise in Severus' mind and the wariness that followed. It was very difficult to discern what was going on in the wizard's head. There were so many levels of concealment. Severus was adept in controlling what he thought, and there was a multitude of variations of the truth. It was as if he was prepared for his mind to be invaded.

"Helga," said Rowena softly, "I told you he wanted Salazar to stay in this time. That doesn't mean he was planning to kidnap him."

Helga shook her head and said bluntly, "I may not be able to read minds, Rowena, but I can tell. He is up to something."

"I agree he is up to something," said Rowena, "but he didn't take Salazar's pin from Draco. He was completely surprised when you demanded that he give it back. He has no idea that the pins are linked to us. He thought they were just decorations." But Helga wasn't listening to her. Rowena could only watch as Helga stood up from the table and walked over to Godric. She pushed the wizard aside, snapping at Godric that she would make breakfast instead.

Godric was about to protest, when a furious look from Helga silenced him before he could even say anything. After a few moments, Godric walked out of the kitchen with barely contained anger. Rowena felt utterly helpless. If only they had Salazar's serpent pin.

When the four of them had finally decided on which animals to represent their Houses, they had commissioned master jewelers to fashion pins to give to each of their students. It was a way to keep track of their pupils. Each respective pin was loyal to its owner. In time, they became tokens of love and affection. Students who had promised themselves to another would exchange pins.

This exchanging caused no complications if done within a House, and only minor problems if it occurred between members of different Houses. Because the pin usually identified members of a House, an exchange could cause some confusion, but this was actually only a slight problem. The ones really troubled by this were the House Heads, particularly Godric and Salazar.

Godric would flinch and turn red whenever he saw one of his students with a serpent pin. Salazar would be upset whenever he encountered one of his students with a badger pin. (_A Hufflepuff?! Are you insane?!_) Both wizards made it clear they disapproved of their House members fraternizing with the students of a certain House. Unfortunately, this didn't dissuade their students, and in fact, encouraged more intrigues between Houses Gryffindor and Slytherin and Houses Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Rowena and Helga had to convince Godric and Salazar not to interfere with the romantic affairs of their students.

However, undeniable chaos visited Hogwarts when several bright and mischievous youths came up with the idea of turning their House pins into Portkeys. It got to the point where giving a pin was considered an invitation for the receiver to intimately know the pin's owner. This time, it was Helga's turn to be upset. Godric and Salazar didn't mind this new development at all. Salazar even jokingly asked Rowena if they could exchange pins.

Tears stung Rowena's eyes as she remembered the teasing look Salazar gave her before he bent his head and murmured into her ear, _Fortunately, we don't need pins to visit each other whenever we want to._

She wished they had exchanged their pins. At Helga's insistence, exchanging House pins was banned at Hogwarts. No new pins were assigned to new students, and old student pins were confiscated. Only the teachers were allowed to wear distinctive House pins, and pins were given only to students who excelled in their studies. Over a thousand years, this practice had changed, and the trouble the pins had caused in the school had been forgotten. In the present day, Hogwarts teachers didn't even wear House pins.

Indeed, Severus had thought Helga was insane when she accused him of stealing a pin.

***

_Salazar._ He looked up to see his father looking down at him and smiling. He smiled back. Scythe Slytherin was a tall man, and Salazar, as a ten-year old, only came up to his waist. This was how Salazar remembered his father, who had died before Salazar could grow up to be as tall as he was.

Slender soft arms encircled Salazar's neck, and he tilted his head back to see his mother standing behind him. She, like his father, was smiling at him. _Remember, Salazar._ she murmured softly, her voice was music to his ears.

_Remember, we're always with you._

Salazar had this dream often. He knew it was a dream, a wish from his heart, not a memory, not real. His mother had never said such words to him.

But still he knew those words to be true.

_... My dreams are back_, he realized.

Salazar opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was a scarlet canopy above him. The first thing he felt was a soft bed underneath him, and there was a thick blanket wrapped snugly around him.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. His lungs took air in and out easily. His chest was no longer tight. After a few moments, Salazar moved his arms and carefully levered himself up into a sitting position. His movement pulled at the blanket, and there was a startled noise from his left.

Salazar glanced aside to see Draco, who was sitting in a chair placed beside the bed. He was bent over the bed and slowly pushing himself up with one hand while the other rubbed at his eyes. He must have been sleeping when Salazar's movement jarred the blanket and woke the boy up.

Draco straightened abruptly when he saw that Salazar was awake. "You're awake," he said with a delighted smile. Salazar tilted his head slightly in a single nod and smiled back. Draco then began asking how he was feeling. When Salazar said he was thirsty, the boy immediately got up from his chair and went out of the room to fetch him something to drink.

Alone, Salazar gingerly moved his legs over the side of the bed and sat up on the bed's edge. Curiously, he looked around the room he was in and wondered if he were back at Hogwarts.

_... No, this isn't Hogwarts_, he decided. If he were back in the school, he would either be in the hospital wing or in one of the rooms in Wvelte. He stood up slowly and turned around. There were no windows in this room, but there was a fireplace. The hearth was lit and blue flames were dancing in it. Aside from the bed, the other furniture in the room consisted of a large wooden cabinet, a large table, two side tables and several chairs. Wood paneling covered every inch of wall. There were rugs on the stone floor. It was a very comfortable room.

The door opened, and Salazar turned towards it to see Draco enter with a large tray in his hands. He closed the door before walking towards Salazar, who was very glad that Draco had also brought a meal for him. He was starving. He hadn't been able to hold food down properly in the Dementors' prison.

***

Lord Slytherin was sleeping again. Draco was careful not to jar him when he pulled the blanket back over the wizard. Lord Slytherin had fallen asleep after he had finished eating the food Draco had brought for him. This time he looked more peaceful. He had been unconscious when Wormtail came back with him from Azkaban, and he had been crying softly in his sleep. Draco had wanted to wake him up, but his father told him it would be better if Lord Slytherin woke up on his own.

Draco looked up from the bed when the door opened, and his father came in.

"Is he all right, Draco?" Lucius asked softly when he was standing beside Draco's chair. He peered curiously at the sleeping wizard. After several moments, he commented, "He doesn't look like much."

Irritation flared inside Draco, and he shot a glare at his father but didn't counter the statement. It was true that Lord Slytherin was unremarkable physically. He was tall and thin with facial features that were neither handsome nor repulsive. He looked ordinary.

Then suddenly, Lucius tensed. Draco stared at his stiff parent with a puzzled expression.

"I take it you're Draco's father," Lord Slytherin's voice said dryly. Draco twisted his head back to the bed to see Lord Slytherin sit up, his green eyes staring at Lucius coolly.

"I am," answered Lucius without inflection. Draco glanced at his father to see him giving a hard stare back at Lord Slytherin, whose face turned amused at the other wizard's defiance. Lucius was caught off guard when Lord Slytherin commented that Lucius reminded him of a student he once had.

"Who?" queried Lucius curiously.

Lord Slytherin opened his mouth to answer then closed it abruptly. "Never mind," he said in a dismissive tone. Then much to Lucius' surprise, Lord Slytherin lay back on the bed, closed his eyes and seemed to have fallen back asleep. Draco smiled at the outrage that was slow to show on his father's face.

***

Harry had a strange dream that night. In his dream he saw Salazar standing in front of Voldemort. Wormtail was there as well, and there were two other people. The last two he couldn't identify.

When he woke up, he couldn't remember everything in the dream, but there were portions he could recall as clearly as if he had actually been there.

He remembered Salazar asking who had rescued him from Azkaban. Voldemort gestured at Wormtail who had bowed clumsily at Salazar, who smiled warmly at the short wizard.

_What is your name?_ Salazar had asked after thanking Wormtail. He had frowned when Wormtail said Wormtail.

_I want to know the real name of the one I owe a debt to._ Salazar had rebuked Wormtail kindly. When Wormtail hesitantly gave his real name, Salazar repeated it slowly and several times as if he wanted to make certain he wouldn't forget it.

_I am in your debt, Peter Pettigrew._ Salazar had said. _How may I repay you?_

Wormtail nervously glanced at Voldemort before answering in a jerky voice. _I would like you to work for Lord Voldemort._

After that, Harry woke up, sweating in horror.

_To be continued._

Five chapters to go. If you haven't told me your favorite chapter yet, please tell me. I'm tallying them for guidance. So far, the first three chapters are in the lead. Below, are some notes about this chapter. It's mostly about Draco and his father.

Main chapter themes:  
Even Dark wizards are afraid of Voldemort. This was repeated quite a few times in Book 4: GoF. Another focused idea is the issue of debt among wizards. Mentioned by Dumbledore, also in Book 4.

Another thing. It's a popular idea to redeem Draco by making his father the reason why Draco is not good. I agree with this idea. After all, children are who they are because of how they were brought up. I even thought of having Salazar replace Lucius Malfoy. But I grew increasingly wary of the idea. I know Salazar would make a good parent for Draco, but I didn't like the idea of him replacing Lucius.

So, I went back to the books and reread all the parts with Lucius Malfoy in them. He is proud of Draco. And Draco clearly looks up to his father.

My favorite scene of them is in Book 2: CoS. When they encountered the Weasleys in Diagon Alley, he placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. I like that very much. It shows he has a close bond with his son. Touch is very important. With me for example, I like it very much when my mother hugs me or just places her hand on my shoulder or on my hair. My dad doesn't do that. (grins) He's not the touching type. He used to ruffle my hair when I was small, but he hasn't done that for a long time.

Got sidetracked there. The main point is that I don't want Draco to lose his real father, and I'm certain Lucius doesn't want to lose his son. Draco is his only child. Plus, even if Lucius is truly a terrible person and does not love his son, blood is very important to him. Family and bloodlines. You've seen how he is about pureblood, mudblood, Wizard blood. He may not like Draco, but he will not want to lose his son.

~Yen (y_no_m@yahoo.com) http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	32. Interlude: Green & Silver

**Hearts and Hourglasses  
Interlude: Green & Silver  
**_ (betwixt chapters 31 & 32)_

Draco raised his hand and rapped his knuckles against the door. There was an answering affirmation from the other side, and he opened the door slowly.

"Who is it?" queried Lord Slytherin's voice, and Draco walked into the room to see him sitting at the desk, head bowed slightly over a piece of parchment and engrossed in whatever he was writing on it.

"It's me," Draco said politely, and the wizard looked up and over to him with a smile. "Draco," he greeted. "What can I do for you?"

Draco almost winced openly when he said that. It reminded him too much of when he gave a similar question to Wormtail.

_I am in your debt, Peter Pettigrew. How may I repay you?_

He hesitated, taking a moment to clear his mind of the memory before going over to stand beside Lord Slytherin's chair. Green eyes took a curious shine, and their owner laid down his quill and gave Draco his complete attention.

Again, Draco hesitated. He glanced away from Lord Slytherin, organizing what his father had told him to say to other wizard.

_Draco, you have to convince him to forget about his debt to Wormtail. Tell him Wormtail is not one of us. He's a traitor from the other side, a Light wizard who turned Dark. Also, tell him this. Voldemort cannot be trusted. He is half-Muggle._ The last bit had surprised Draco, who had always thought that Voldemort was a pureblood.

When he looked back at Lord Slytherin, Draco found him waiting patiently, his demeanor, expectant. Thrice, Draco hesitated in telling him, wishing his father would speak to Lord Slytherin himself rather than giving Draco the task of persuading Lord Slytherin to break his word of debt.

Most Light wizards believe that Dark wizards have no concept of debt or of loyalty. Most Light wizards are wrong. Dark wizards actually understand both only too well. They simply prefer not to owe to another, and neither do they wish to depend on another person. 

Promises are considered as a sign of foolishness by Dark wizards. As the saying goes, "Promises are meant to be broken," and thus promises are rare amongst Dark wizards and witches, who don't expect their kind to keep a promise so why make one or trust another to keep a promise.

Pledges, on the other hand, exist amongst Dark wizards, who knew it best to ally themselves with a superior. Such is the case with Voldemort's Death Eaters, who chose to serve the Dark Lord, because he is extremely powerful. Dark wizards will always be loyal to whoever is the most powerful.

Debts are different from promises and pledges. The latter two are made consciously while debts happen by accident. They are determined by fate, unless a nefarious scheme is behind it as was the case with Lord Slytherin and Wormtail. Intentional or not, a debt always creates a bond between wizards. It forms a tie, which will remain until the debt is repaid. This is even more obvious amongst Dark wizards and witches, who intensely dislike being in debt. Debt is like an invisible chain. Very bothersome. Stories are even told about it.

"Why did you help me?" A Dark wizard asked a Light wizard, who answered, "You needed help so I helped you." "I didn't ask for your help," retorted the former upon which the latter replied, "Next time, cry 'Don't help me!'"

Indeed, Dark wizards have the tendency to look a gift horse in the mouth.

_It's different this time though_, thought Draco as he carefully urged his facial features to be expressionless. _He really needed help. He didn't want to ask for help, but he needed it. The debt the wizard owed to Wormtail stemmed from deep within, and Lord Slytherin is truly thankful to the rat for rescuing him from Azkaban._

Draco seriously doubted he could persuade Lord Slytherin to forget his debt, and he knew full well that Voldemort must have planned this all along in order to make Lord Slytherin work for him.

***

Godric's brows knitted as he read the letter one of the school owls had given to him. On it, written in green ink, was:

Godric, tell Rowena I'm fine. I know she's worried about me. You can tell Helga as well though I rather you don't since she will flay my hide for getting into trouble. I certainly hope the girls are not reading this with you. I asked Draco to owl this letter to you. He'll try to open and read it, of course. He's a very curious boy, and his father reminds me too much of Cassius. Remember him? Perhaps, Draco's family is descended from him. A thousand years is a very long time. Patience. I was distracted. You know what to do after you read this letter. Do let me know it reached you. I suspect Draco may even have given this to his father.

A lot of good it will do for him. Only either of us can open this letter. Just as only the two of us can take the Crysalis from the Sorting Hat. As for the Sorting Hat. You do know Draco took it from Hogwarts, correct? When I asked him why he took it, he told me Voldemort told him to take it. Yes, Godric. Voldemort. He's the one Severus has been telling me about. The one he wants me to get rid of. I've spoken with him. He reminds me of Rowena's father. Not in looks, mind you. They're afraid of him. They, being Peter and Lucius. Peter is the one who rescued me from Azkaban while Lucius is Draco's father. They try to hide it, but I can see fear in their eyes. They react to him the way you reacted to Rowena's father.

Don't make that face. Rowena told me you were very frightened of her father when you were a boy. He was so strict, you almost ran away from the school several times. If she hadn't convinced you to stay, you would never had finished your studies. Now. Remember not to think about this with Rowena around. I'm not supposed to tell you what she told me though the point is certainly moot if she's reading this with you. Actually, I have never met Rowena's father personally. The only person I know whom I can liken to Voldemort is Lord Trenzel. I believe you know about him, Godric, but chances are you do not know him. He was my teacher, and I wager you were better off with Lord Ravenclaw.

Enough about our teachers. Voldemort wants me to serve him. Yes. He is a rather gutsy fellow. Thomas pales in comparison to him, and he is shrewd. Peter, whom I owe a debt to, is loyal to him, and thus, I am now in Voldemort's debt. Quite a conundrum I am in. Godric, this will upset you, but I will have to break my promise to you about not extending our stay in this time. Fawkes gave Draco a few of his feathers, and they should last about two months. When they are exhausted, then I will return to Hogwarts.

Salazar

***

Salazar, get back here at once!

He smiled at the furious scrawl that appeared on the parchment. With the wand Draco had lent him, Salazar wiped away Godric's words, took a quill and wrote back:

No.

Then he waited. Moments passed, and his single-worded answer vanished to be replaced by a reply with many words.

Is that all you have to say! You gave me your word, Salazar! We are not going to interfere in this time. You promised you would not interfere!

This time, Salazar didn't bother to erase Godric's angry statements. Instead, he wrote his answer below them.

Salazar Slytherin will not interfere. Voldemort agreed that my true identity must not be revealed. Sextus Scaevola will be serving him, not Salazar Slytherin.

It was a few moments before Godric wrote back:

You cannot trust Voldemort, Salazar. He is using you. He is the one they call You Know Who. He murdered one of our students. 

Salazar tilted his head thoughtfully when he read this. Voldemort was the one who killed one of Helga's Hufflepuffs. After a moment, he wrote back:

I will have to warn him about Helga then.

A small smile curved his lips as he imagined the shocked look on Godric's face when he read this. Angry exasperation would soon follow and sure enough Godric's reply was:

THIS IS NOT A JOKING MATTER! How could you even say such a thing! He murdered one of our students, Salazar!

Salazar dipped his quill in the inkbottle and was about to write back that Godric should stop assuming that he possessed the same morals as he. But he hesitated even as the tip of the quill touched the parchment and left a blot of ink on the paper.

_It feels wrong to say that._ Salazar sighed softly, replacing the quill in its bottle before leaning back in his chair. He ignored the new words that appeared in the parchment and closed his eyes instead.

It bothered him deeply that Voldemort killed a Hogwarts student. He had changed. His time spent amongst Light wizards had changed him. Years before, he hadn't cared the least bit when a group of Dark wizards killed a student at Ravenclaw manor. There were always conflicts between Dark and Light wizards. Casualties were commonplace on both sides. What actually surprised Salazar was that only one student had died. He had decided then that the school was even more well-protected than he had originally thought.

Either that or that squad of Dark wizards was inept. The latter reason was unlikely. It was Marius' group, and Salazar had trained them himself. It was Cassius actually who had killed the boy, who had foolishly challenged him.

Salazar remembered how furious Godric had been. He would have gone after Cassius, had Rowena not held him back. But Rowena was unable to keep Helga from going after them. Helga hadn't been present during the battle. Had she been, it was very unlikely the youngster would had died.

There had been a standoff between her and Cassius. Salazar had been present to witness the duel between them.

"He was only a child!" Helga had screamed at Cassius, whose face turned dark with anger. He would have attacked Helga had one of his companions not intervened. Feyra, who was in love with Cassius, warned Helga that more students would die if she hurt him.

That had made Helga hesitate. It was one thing to avenge the death of a student. Quite another to instigate more violence. In the end, a compromise was made. Their group would never attack Ravenclaw Manor again so long as Godric and Helga ceased their vendetta against them.

Salazar tilted his head up, his eyes opening to stare unseeingly at the ceiling. He was recalling what had happened afterwards.

***

Rowena's lips were trembling. He could feel them shaking against his mouth. Salazar's eyes were opened, and he could see that her eyes were tightly closed. He loosened his arms around her and let his hands slipped down to rest on her hips. When she didn't move away, he turned his head, breaking the kiss.

He looked back just as Rowena's eyes flickered open and stared at him, her brows knitting slightly with surprise. When she tried to kiss him again, Salazar move his head back, murmuring, "Are you sure you want this?"

She stilled at his question, her wide luminous eyes reminding Salazar of a doe about to flee. When Rowena pulled away, he let her go and watched silently as she turned, casting her eyes everywhere in the room except on him.

"Why do you ask me that, Salazar?" she whispered softly when she finally looked back at him. Her blue eyes were unreadable. Salazar staved down the smile that automatically began to form on his lips and said expressionlessly, "You are looking for comfort, Lady Ravenclaw." A corner of his mouth twitched. "I am the wrong person to comfort you."

"Why?" she questioned simply, and he answered in a similar tone of voice, "I'm a Dark wizard, Lady Ravenclaw. One of my apprentices had just killed one of your students. You cannot trust me," he ended lightly.

Her eyes narrowed. "Did you plan the attack, Salazar?"

"Can't you read my mind?" He countered.

She lowered her eyes abruptly, her lips tightened. "I can't." Her answer was so faint he could barely hear it. She shook her head slightly, helpless, and Salazar could see she was fighting it. For a moment, her face turned grief-stricken. In the next moment, the pain was gone, and she seemed calm.

"I can't bear to hear other people's thoughts right now, Salazar." Her voice was stronger now, but still barely above a whisper. Salazar nodded slowly at this and asked, "They are angry with you?" He was referring to Godric and Helga.

Her slight form stiffened when he said that, and it confirmed Salazar's suspicion. Rowena had come to him because she couldn't bear to stay with Godric and Helga. They were too angry right now, and since Rowena didn't react as strongly as they did, since she kept her head, they were angry with her as well.

"I'm certain they will come to their senses soon enough," said Salazar in what he hoped was a reassuring tone of voice. It sounded kind enough, but pretenses were usually useless with Rowena. This time though, his words did comforted her, and Salazar found himself holding her again.

Cool lips pressed against his and brazenly pushed his lips apart. Her hands wound around his neck and moved up, her fingers played through his hair. Rowena urged his head down and closer. Salazar was unable to suppress a groan when she pressed herself against him.

_I want this, Salazar._

_It's all that I can give to you, Rowena._

_I know. For now, it's enough._

Rowena was a rarity. She understood him too well and accepted him as he was. She was angry at him, of course, for the death of one of her students, but she didn't blame him as Godric and Helga had. Blame was what Salazar expected to see in her eyes. He never found it.

"Tell me why you don't blame me, Rowena." He was lying on his side, holding Rowena against him. The bed sheets underneath and over them felt so coarse when he compared them to the smooth silky feel of her slender body against his.

"Mhmm...?" Rowena didn't seem to have heard him. Sleepily, she snuggled against him, startling Salazar when her leg moved in between his. After several uncomfortable moments, he shook her awake, moving away from her at the same time.

Half-awaked eyes gazed at him reproachfully. They blinked when he asked her again to tell him why she didn't blame him.

"Why would I blame you, Salazar?"

"Because I'm a Dark wizard, Rowena, and a Dark wizard had just killed one of your students."

"You had nothing to do with that," she answered with quiet certainty.

_Is she reading my mind again?_ Salazar looked at her curiously, and he was startled when she laughed softly.

"Salazar, I'm surprised that you place so much importance on the fact that you are a Dark wizard."

Salazar's head tilted slightly. "And you don't, Lady Ravenclaw?" he queried dryly.

Blue eyes danced with amusement. "I do have you as my lover," she pointed out gently.

He froze momentarily before saying, "Your first lover, Lady Ravenclaw." He found himself surprised by the huskiness in his voice when he corrected her statement. Pleasure made him smile when Rowena blushed at his possessive tone, and Salazar couldn't deny he was possessive of her and the fact that he was her first.

And you'll be her only lover, a voice inside his mind insisted. Completely distracted, Salazar forgot that his question was still insufficiently answered and proceeded to show to Rowena that she would never regret giving herself to a Dark wizard. Only much later would their discussion continue.

"Evil is very attractive, Lady Ravenclaw."

She had laughed at this statement and teased him that indeed he was very attractive.

"But I don't think you are evil, Salazar."

"You don't? But I'm a-"

"Dark wizard. I know, I know. You have certainly pointed out that fact many times."

"I repeat that fact, because you don't seem to understand its ramifications."

"For sleeping with you, a Dark wizard?" She asked in a dubious tone.

Salazar nodded, saying, "Your kind certainly does not approve."

"And neither does your kind," she countered with a triumphant smile, "but I don't see you worrying about the ramifications of sleeping with a Light witch."

He smiled at this. "Touche, Lady Ravenclaw. But-" His smile widened into a grin. "- evil usually has more freedom than good."

Her eyes turned curious. "Do you really see yourself as evil, Salazar?"

"Of course," he said frankly and carefully watched her reaction. When fond amusement lit her eyes, Salazar knew he was in serious trouble.

Rowena wisely replied, "Good is a description we give to what is good for us or what we like. Evil is what we call that which is not good for us or what we don't like. When we neither like nor dislike it, it means nothing to us or it is something we have yet to know and to understand."

"... Are you saying I am good then?"

"You are both, which makes you human."

"A pity... I rather like being considered devilish."

"I noticed."

"And just what are you, Lady Ravenclaw?"

"Human," she said simply, then she smiled mischievously and added blandly, "though many consider me a princess. For some, I am even a goddess."

Stunned, Salazar stared at Rowena speechlessly, suddenly seeing her not as the sensuous vixen who just so recently made him lose control. Instead, he was strongly reminded of the twelve-year old impish little girl, he had kidnapped many years ago. As Rowena continued smiling smugly at him, his mind hunted for a suitable retort.

Just as he found one, Rowena's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "Don't say it," she said sharply.

He schooled his face into an innocent expression. "Say what?"

"You know what, Salazar."

"Rowena, you often seem to forget that I cannot read minds. What is this what you are referring to?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. You're going to call me little brat again."

Salazar smirked, saying, "You leave me little choice. You are a b-" She kissed him before he could say the word, and Salazar decided this was infinitely better than the bowl of oatmeal she had thrown in his face the first time he had called her a brat.

***

When Salazar finally returned to the present, he found that the parchment before him was blank except for one word.

Salazar?

He stared at it, wondering how long he had been daydreaming. Was Godric still waiting for his answer?

_He murdered one of our students, Salazar!_

Salazar's jaw clenched. Serving Voldemort would be foolhardy without knowing more about the other wizard. Salazar would have to ask him why he killed a Hogwarts student.

And if you find out there is no reason, would you still serve him? His eyes closed once again as confusion beset him. Before he had met Rowena and after, he had killed his share of Light wizards, a good number of whom who had just finished their studies at Ravenclaw Manor. What right had he to judge a fellow Dark wizard for killing a student? The boy wasn't even one of his Slytherins.

_If the dead boy had been a Slytherin, would you act upon it?_

"Yes, of course, I would," he immediately answered himself, and his eyes snapped open. Rowena often said that he and Godric had the tendency to separate wizards and witches and even their students as either Light or Dark. Helga had seconded this particular observation, tartly adding that all their students were their responsibility regardless of which House and which side they belonged too.

Black eyes flashing dangerously, Helga had said, "Before they become Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, they become Hogwarts students first. Rivalry can only reach a certain level before it becomes stupid." She wasn't only referring to their students.

Helga, like Rowena, cared little about sides. Salazar had seen her go after Light wizards as well as Dark wizards when they had done wrong. She treated all their students the same way, hard but fair. Salazar had noticed that she accepted Draco rather quickly even though she had threatened to kill him for hurting Harry.

Of his colleagues, Helga was the one Salazar least understood, but (though it galled him to admit it) she was the one whom he held in the highest respect. There weren't many people who would dare to literally bash his skull in, and he had lost count of the number of successful hexes she had thrown at him. For a Light wizard, Helga knew the Dark Arts a mite too well. It was little wonder she had come up with the Hawthorn Charm.

Salazar suddenly frowned thoughtfully. He stared at the waiting piece of parchment and reached for his quill.

Godric, are you still there?

A quick reply said that he was.

Salazar, are you all right? What happened? You were gone a long time.

I am all right, Godric. I was only distracted. Never mind about it. Have you asked Helga if she will leave this time without confronting Voldemort?

There was a long pause before Godric answered. Salazar jumped at what was written next.

Salazar, this is Helga.  
YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!

The parchment began to shudder, and Salazar was very amused when large rough creases formed in it. His imagination suddenly produced a clear picture of Godric and Helga fighting over the paper, and Salazar dearly wished he could see them right now.

He immediately recognized the fine handwriting that wrote the next message.

Salazar, we are so worried about you.

He quickly wrote back.

I am fine, Rowena. Please do not worry about me.

Suddenly, two messages were scrawled awkwardly near the edges. One said:

Rowena, do not say WE. Helga and I are not worried about him.

While the other said:

Tell Voldemort I want to see him.

Rowena complained:

You two are going to tear the paper.

Sure enough, rips appeared on Salazar's parchment moments after Rowena's message showed. Salazar chuckled and wrote:

It can be divided.

He watched as the parchment was cleared, after which three straight creases appeared. Then, the paper separated itself into three sections.

Words began to appear simultaneously on all three pieces of parchment, and Salazar spent the next hour and a half talking with his friends.  


_To be continued._


	33. Hierthent (w/ Blue & Bronze)

**Author's note:** Godric's alias is Godfrey Gloucester. Salazar's is Sextus Scaevola. Rowena's is Rachel Regius. Helga's is Hannah Hawthorn. Rowena cast a spell so that everyone who hears them will hear them referring to each other by their aliases, but to their own ears, they hear each other's real names. It's a complicated spell.

**Hearts and Hourglasses  
Chapter 32: Hierthent  
**_Includes Interlude: Blue & Bronze_

Early the next morning, Draco found himself standing in front of Lord Slytherin's door again. His eyes turned ceilingward, Draco almost sighed loudly. He was utterly exasperated with his father, who had absolutely refused to accept Draco's failure in persuading Lord Slytherin to break his word of debt to Wormtail.

_I wish he'd deal with Lord Slytherin himself_, thought an irritated Draco, but he soon composed his thoughts and did away with his objections. He would do as Lucius Malfoy wished, and this time, he would not fail. Draco took his father's wand from his pocket and cast _Alohomora_ on the door. He heard the lock click open, and the handle turned easily when he tried it.

The door swung open silently, without a single creak. He saw Lord Slytherin still seated at the desk, slouched over it with a side of his face pressed amidst pieces of parchment on the table's surface. He was sleeping.

Draco hesitated momentarily before entering and stealthily heading over to the slumbering wizard. He stumbled when Lord Slytherin snored.

***

"Where are we going?" Salazar yawned, stretching, as he followed Draco out of the room. The boy didn't answer him, and Salazar crashed into him when he suddenly stopped.

Instinctively, his hands grabbed at Draco's shoulders for support, and he managed to steady himself despite having to blink away sleep from his blurry eyes. When they cleared, Salazar found himself looking at Wormtail, who was standing right in their way.

"Good morning, Peter," he greeted automatically in a somewhat listless tone of voice. Having been rudely awakened from a sound sleep just a short while ago, Salazar was still drowsy, else he would have noticed how tense Draco's muscles were underneath his fingers.

"Fair morning to you as well, Lord Slytherin," returned Peter in a voice that sounded small yet too high-pitched even to Salazar's drowsy-deadened ears. He frowned at Peter just as the other wizard said, "And where are you taking Lord Slytherin, Draco?"

"Diagon Alley," answered another person's voice. Peter whirled around, and Salazar looked over Peter's head to stare sleepily at Draco's father, who was heading their way.

_... He looks just like Cassius-_ was Salazar's first thought, and he smiled wanly as he noted the Ilias features. Fair hair, pale eyes, aristocratic nose, square jaw. Then he frowned and glanced down to Draco, whose chin was more pointy than square.

A small chuckle escaped him, and Draco tilted his head up and looked at him. Worry and curiosity gleamed in his gray eyes at the same time. Then, those same eyes sharpened, Draco's mouth moved. Salazar didn't hear anything, but a word sounded in his mind.

_Wake-up._

Suddenly, sleep cleared from his foggy mind, and Salazar straightened abruptly. His hands on Draco's shoulders tightened reflexively, and he felt the boy flinched.

"Diagon Alley?" repeated Peter in a dubious tone. "Why should Lord Slytherin go to Diagon Alley?"

"To buy a wand, of course," answered Draco's father smoothly.

***

A while later, Draco was pulling an immensely irritated Lord Slytherin from the dragon wall in Malfoy manor. The Dark wizard was frowning heavily and feeling his face, which now sported a very bushy white beard.

"How dare he give me this thing!" Lord Slytherin was ranting, and Draco jumped aside when the older wizard tried to get his wand out of his pocket.

"You have to keep the beard or you can't go to Diagon Alley without getting arrested." Draco struggled to keep his face serious. Lord Slytherin did look odd with the beard his father had given him.

"I don't care. I look ridiculous!"

"No, you don't," Draco lied. He was unable to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching, and Lord Slytherin glared at him warningly.

It was a while before Draco could convince Lord Slytherin to leave his beard alone so that they could proceed to Diagon Alley via the Floo Network. But before they could reach the nearest fireplace, they ran into Narcissa, Draco's mother, who insisted they have breakfast first. It was another hour before they could leave, and during that time, Draco alternated between feeling embarrassed, miserable, and just plain annoyed as his mother gushed to Lord Slytherin about how proud she was of her son.

***

"Sir, we have to go now!" Draco impatiently pulled Lord Slytherin away from the Quality Quidditch Supplies. They were here to get him a wand, not a broom.

_That stupid Wormtail_, Draco thought sourly as he led his much older charge towards Ollivanders. If he hadn't been there, Draco and his father would have gotten Lord Slytherin away from Voldemort. But since the rat had interfered, they would have to go along with the pretense that all they intended was to get Lord Slytherin a wand. Lucius had to remain behind with Wormtail. It would have been too suspicious for his father to go along with them.

Draco wanted to hurry and get this over with as soon as possible before Wormtail decided to inform Voldemort where they'd gone.

Strangely enough, creepy old Ollivander was waiting with a ready wand for Lord Slytherin when they arrived at his store.

His large moon eyes shining in the dim shop, Ollivander opened the box and took out the wand with a small smile. "You'll like this one," he murmured in a conspiratory tone of voice, handing the wand to Lord Slytherin who took it with a smile of his own, though it was hardly seen because of his hairy disguise.

Draco felt the hair on the back of his neck rise when Lord Slytherin received the wand. He imagined he saw the faintest green-tinged glow appear around the Dark wizard as he raised the wand. Then it vanished, and the nervous tension in his stomach eased as Lord Slytherin lowered the wand and said to Ollivander, "Basilisk's eyestalk."

Draco's jaw dropped as Ollivander nodded, saying, "The very last one. We haven't had a supplier for over a thousand years."

"Understandable," murmured Lord Slytherin as he pocketed his new wand, adding, "basilisks are very dangerous to breed."

"It's a shame they're so rare," commented Ollivander, actually sounding sad. "They have great magic, those Kings of Serpents."

They left the wand shop after Draco paid for the wand, but they didn't leave Diagon Alley immediately.

Draco stared up at the older wizard, who was standing in the middle of the street, head turning right to left and back, looking around eagerly. There was an excited gleam in Lord Slytherin's eyes, and Draco thought he looked like a kid whose parents were taking him to the toy store. A very tall kid with a full-grown beard.

"What's over there?" Lord Slytherin pointed up the street.

Draco protested, "We don't have time to sightsee, Sir."

"Nonsense," the other wizard declared. "We won't take up too much time." He marched further into Diagon Alley, his long strides quickly taking him away from Draco, who was stunned by this ridiculous situation of having to babysit Lord Slytherin. Moments later, the boy ran after the wizard before he lost sight of him.

Three hours later, they were sitting at a table with a bright blue umbrella in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. This was their last stop. Draco had somehow managed to strike a bargain with Lord Slytherin. He'd treat him to a sundae. ("Sundae?" the wizard inquired.) After which, they would leave Diagon Alley.

"What do you recommend?" Lord Slytherin asked Florean when the shopkeeper asked him which sundae he wanted.

"The House Specialty, of course!" Florean boomed. "New recipe. I guarantee it's the best one yet!" Then he scrutinized Lord Slytherin carefully, and Draco fervently hoped he wouldn't recognize him as Sextus Scaevola, whose picture had been published in all the newspapers and magazines with huge WANTED label printed underneath.

"I haven't seen you around here before, have I?" Florean commented to which Lord Slytherin automatically replied, "No, you haven't."

Draco's hand dug into his pocket and grabbed the dragon medallion Portkey, ready to take both of them back to Malfoy Manor if things got out of hand. Fortunately, Florean seemed more amused by Lord Slytherin than suspicious of him. He left to prepare their sundaes after Draco ordered two House Specialties, one for each of them. He needed some ice cream after the harrowing hours of keeping Lord Slytherin out of trouble.

His palm was sweaty as he took his hand out of his pocket. Muttering to himself, he cleaned his palm against the front of his robes. Engrossed with wiping, Draco didn't notice when Lord Slytherin's expression turned very serious.

"What spell did you use on me, Draco?"

The boy jumped, wide gray eyes snapping to the other wizard, who considered him intently. Draco didn't like the dangerous look in Lord Slytherin's eyes, and he opened his mouth to lie, to deny using a spell on him. The lie died unformed in his throat as green eyes narrowed, warning him not to be deceitful or to even consider it.

After many increasingly tensed moments, Draco gave in and confessed that he had used the Imperius Curse on him.

Green eyes widened slightly, taking on a curious glint instead. "The Imperius Curse," he murmured. "That is one of the Unforgivable Curses, correct?"

Draco nodded slowly, and Lord Slytherin mused thoughtfully, "Interesting spell, the Imperius Curse... I hadn't even realized I was under it until you commanded me to wake up." He stared intently at Draco and asked, "Why did you use Imperius on me, Draco?"

Draco hesitated for a long while before answering. "I had to get you out. You know why..." He had already told him about Lord Voldemort. Draco relaxed slightly when Lord Slytherin nodded.

"You were asleep," Draco explained quietly. "That's the best state for the castee to be in when the Imperius Curse is used."

Again, Lord Slytherin nodded slowly, brows furrowed as Draco continued, "Imperius uses hypnotic suggestions. It places the castee in a suggestive state similar to sleep or-"

"In dreams," finished Lord Slytherin somberly. "One is most susceptible in dreams," he stated with certainty as if knowing from experience that it was so. Then, he shook his head slightly. "Ingenious," he said in a rather reluctant tone of voice. When Draco gave him a questioning look, he said, "I suppose nothing less can be expected of a spell created by Regius Ravenclaw."

"... Who?" Draco stared at him, bewildered.

"Regius Ravenclaw," repeated Lord Slytherin, and he elucidated, "He's Rachel's father."

It took Draco a second to remember that Rachel was Rowena Ravenclaw's alias, and he became more puzzled.

"Ravenclaw created Imperius?" He queried in a rising disbelieving tone of voice. When Lord Slytherin nodded, Draco had to struggle with the realization that a Light wizard had created the Imperius Curse.

He was further startled when Lord Slytherin chuckled, commenting, "I'll never forget the look on Rachel's face when we found out about the Unforgivable Curses... or Godfrey's face for that matter."

Again puzzled, Draco was going to ask what he meant by that when Florean came back with their order. Thoughts of the Unforgivable Curses fled Draco's mind when he saw the new House Specialty Sundae.

The mound of ice cream was a foot high and a foot thick at the base. Scoops of ice cream of at least a dozen different flavors and colors filled a bowl the size of a Pensieve. Six kinds of syrup -- chocolate, strawberry, blueberry, vanilla, caramel, and one Draco didn't recognize -- ran down in generous globby lines from the sundae's tapered top to its impressive bottom.

Nuts of all kinds were sprinkled all around the sundae. There were large dollops of whipped cream, cookie crumbs, marshmallows, fruit slices and bits, and of course, the large shiny red cherry on the very top of the sundae.

Draco stared helplessly at the huge sundae he had to eat. He'd need Crabbe and Goyle to help him finish off this monster.

Suddenly, there was a curse from the other wizard, and Draco looked up from his sundae.

He froze when he saw Lord Slytherin's face.

***

Laughter distracted Lupin from his reading. He looked up from his book and glanced around to the source of hilarity. Lying beside his chair, Sirius lifted his head as well as his nap had been interrupted by the noise.

Lupin frowned when he saw a very familiar pale-haired boy seated at a table not far from Lupin's.

"Stop laughing," complained the bearded wizard accompanying the boy. He was also very familiar to Lupin, who couldn't help but smile when saw what the boy found so amusing. Ice cream was clinging to the wizard's impressive facial hair, particularly around his mouth.

Sirius suddenly whimpered, and Lupin glanced down to see the huge black dog, that was his friend, give him a hopeful look. He rolled his eyes. "No, Snuffles. You've had too much ice cream already." He didn't see his friend look towards the two huge sundaes on the other table though Lupin did hear him made a deep pitiful moan that was too loud for Lupin's comfort. People were beginning to stare at them.

"Bad dog," muttered Lupin as he put away his book into his briefcase. Tongue lolling in a doggish version of a cheeky grin, Sirius clambered to his four feet the same time Lupin stood up from his chair. He gave his canine friend a warning look to behave as they approached the wizard and boy.

"Draco?" He called out.

Immediately, the boy stopped laughing, his face whirling towards Lupin with a look of panic on it. "You!" he blurted at Lupin, then he suddenly plunged his hand into his pocket. Thinking he was going for his wand, Sirius reacted instinctively, breaking into a run and knocking Draco off his chair. Draco's head hit the ground with a solid thunk. He went limp, and his hand jerked out of his pocket. Something shiny flew out, and it hit the cobblestone pavement with a sharp clang. It wasn't a wand.

"Snuffles, get off him!" Lupin shouted, running forward to see if Draco was all right. He ran headlong into what felt like a solid wall and was thrown back violently. As he fell to the pavement, he heard Sirius yelp then fell silent.

***

"What happened?!" Harry was close to tears. On the hospital bed was the petrified canine body of his godfather.

"It will be all right, Harry," Lupin said softly, placing a reassuring hand on the boy's trembling shoulder. "He'll be fine. As soon as a potion made from Mandrakes is ready, he'll be back to his usual boisterous self again."

"Which will be very soon," said Madam Pomfrey smartly as she entered with the room with a smoking flask in her hand. "Stand aside, please," she said professionally as she held the flask over the prone dog.

Harry and Lupin stepped back, and Pomfrey poured the entire contents of the flask on Sirius.

***

"How is he?" Narcissa looked up from her son to see Salazar enter the room. The wizard looked worried, and his concern only abated slightly when she told him that Draco was fine. "He's just sleeping right now."

Salazar nodded silently at this and left.

***

"You are fortunate," Godric somberly told Sirius, who gawked at him.

"Fortunate?" complained Harry's godfather. "I got petrified, and you say I'm fortunate?"

"Calm down, Sirius."

Helga turned her eyes away from the raven-haired wizard lying on the bed to his fair-haired friend standing beside it.

"Remus, I'm not calming down. Slytherin petrified me!"

"I can't blame him. You attacked Draco first, and you're huge and scary in your Animagus form."

"I am not," protested Sirius and belatedly added, "I thought he was getting his wand out."

"You thought wrong," countered Remus with an irritated glare at Sirius. "I can only hope Draco isn't seriously injured. His head struck the ground quite hard."

It was a good thing Sirius had the grace to look flustered and guilty about it. Had he not cared that he had attacked someone without good reason, Helga would be very angry at him right now. Instead, she smiled, pleased with Remus, who was still annoyed with Sirius. Her impression of him was proven correct. He clearly possessed good sense, which his friend seemed to lack completely.

"What did Draco try to get out of his pocket?" asked Harry, interrupting Remus and his godfather. He was standing on Sirius' other side, opposite Remus, who looked startled by the question. But he quickly recovered and reached into his pocket. He pulled out what appeared to be a medallion.

Helga frowned when she saw it was a dragon medallion. Godric, with an intrigued expression, asked Remus if he could examine it. Rowena moved closer to him as did Albus and Minerva.

Godric slowly turned it around in his fingers. It was Rowena who identified what it was.

"It's a Portkey," she said with certainty, and they all looked at her curiously, wondering how she knew that.

Albus' eyes lit, and he took the medallion from Godric.

"This must be how Draco got out of Hogwarts," Albus murmured, adjusting his glasses before peering at it carefully.

"Can we use it?" queried Harry.

"I doubt anyone but Draco can use it," Remus answered. "Personal Portkeys are usually keyed to only one person."

"Or to people who are blood-related," added Albus. "In any case, it is useless to us. If we tamper with it, its magic will dispel itself. Or worse, take us to a place where we wouldn't want to be in."

As he handed the Portkey back to Godric, Minerva, with a thoughtful look on her face, said, "Lord Slytherin must have a wand now. A wand is needed to do Dark magic that advanced."

Helga was alarmed when she heard this as was Godric and Rowena. "_A_ wand?" She repeated, drawing their attention.

Minerva nodded slowly, and Godric said, "Any wand will do now?" When their faces turned puzzled, he quickly explained, "In our time, only one kind of wand can petrify a person. Wands with basilisk eyestalk cores."

Stunned silence filled the room, and it was Sirius who broke the quiet. "This is the first time I've heard of wands with cores like that," he commented, sounding disquieted.

Godric sighed wearily, and Rowena said softly, "Time changes things." Helga agreed with a nod, saying, "Petrify used to be a fatal curse. There was no cure for it a thousand years ago."

"That's why I said you are fortunate," Godric said to Sirius, whose face slowly turned horrified with realization. Harry blurted, "You mean Lord Slytherin meant to kill him?"

The three of them nodded at the same time.

***

There was a single knock on his door, and Draco looked towards it curiously. "Come in," he called out, wincing at the same time when the big bump on the back of his head throbbed in pain. He was lying on his stomach on the bed. He preferred this position since the location of his head injury made it painful to lie on his back.

The handle turned, and the door slowly swung open. Draco smiled when he saw it was Lord Slytherin. He pushed himself up to a sitting position as the wizard entered his room.

"Hello, Draco," greeted Lord Slytherin with a smile (he was clean-shaven now). Draco stared at him curiously. The other wizard had his hands behind his back.

***

When Godric checked his parchment to see if Salazar had written him a message, he found a single sentence on it.

I know what to do, Godric.

***

Draco was staring at a castle, a miniature glistening white castle revolving slowly before him with its base in a Pensieve. He barely heard Lord Slytherin when he murmured, "Your father gave this bowl to me when I asked him for a thought vessel."

His eyes were beginning to feel tired and blurry, and Draco realized he hadn't blinked since Lord Slytherin showed him the castle. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before asking the other wizard, "What is this place?"

There was nostalgia in green eyes as their owner also gazed at the castle. "This is Hierthent, Draco."

Draco blinked and tore his eyes away from it to stare at Lord Slytherin instead. "Hierthent..." He repeated it softly as if tasting the name in his mouth. "... This is the Thirteen's stronghold!" He looked back at it, not seeing the warm pride in the other wizard's eyes as he glanced at Draco.

After many silent seconds, Draco murmured, "It's beautiful." There was an ache inside his heart, which he couldn't explain as he continued looking at Hierthent. His eyes marked its numerous towers and turrets. Like Hogwarts, it was perched atop a mountain.

"... Why are you showing this to me?"

He answered, "Because I am going to give Hierthent to you, Draco."

***

"Hierthent?" Avery stared at Malfoy with disbelief, the expression of skepticism on his face clearly telling the other wizard that he thought him mad.

Indeed, Avery had the right to question Malfoy's sanity. Hierthent was considered little more than a myth even amongst their kind who kept the story of the Thirteen alive. It was a fortress built over a thousand and five hundred years ago, created to serve as the headquarters of the most powerful Dark wizarding organization of that era.

Legends say that Hierthent was constructed by Muggles, who had been bewitched by the architect magicians commissioned to design and to build the castle. It is said that tens of thousands of Muggles had died during the construction of Hierthent.

The castle, itself, was rumored to be have been made completely out of marble, which came to no surprise. Marble was a building material which could be imbued with magic, and which held it the longest.

Hierthent was also said to hold treasure beyond imagination. It had been a seat of power for half a millennium and housed not only elite Dark wizards, but it was also the equivalent of Gringotts in that far time.

"You don't have to come, Avery," Lucius said dryly and turned his expression bland and innocent when Avery hesitated. Lucius knew full well that Avery would never miss this opportunity to find Hierthent if it truly existed.

He turned his eyes from the other wizard to check on the House Elves packing clothes and supplies into several bags, all of which seemed too small to hold the many items being placed in them. Narcissa was supervising the Elves. Their eyes met, and Narcissa smiled at him. Lucius' lips curved back automatically.

Avery sighed loudly. Lucius turned back to him just as the other wizard said, "You're taking your wife along on this expedition." He commented dubiously.

"And what is wrong with me coming along?" Both wizards turned to see Narcissa walking towards them with a questioning eyebrow arched up at Avery.

"Wives should stay at home," answered Avery firmly, and Lucius struggled to keep from looking too amused as Narcissa and Avery glared at each other.

"Perhaps we should ask others to join us," suggested Nott, who took a step away from Avery. Lucius did the same at the same time gesturing at Crabbe and Goyle to stand clear. The last time Narcissa and Avery had argued, Nott had gotten hexed in the ensuing crossfire.

"There isn't time," said Lucius, warily eyeing his wife and Avery still trying to strike the other dead by just using their eyes. Wands were going to be drawn out very soon.

Fortunately, an excited Draco dashed into the atrium in time to prevent a duel. Lucius smiled as his son began checking the bags himself, bothering the House Elves gathered around them. 

Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard, and a tall broad-shouldered wizard stomped into the atrium through the entrance opposite the way Draco came in.

Everybody's face lit up when they saw him. Draco was the first to greet him. "Uncle Belsen!" He ran towards Macnair, who grabbed him in a bearhug. "Draco! How's my favorite nephew?" He boomed, embracing the boy so hard that both Lucius and Narcissa quickly went over to rescue their son from suffocation.

"Good you could come, Macnair. Crabbe had finally said something. Goyle simply nodded, the action almost missed due to the pudginess of his jaw and the thickness of his neck. Macnair sighed loudly when he saw the two of them, and everyone else moved away when he started reprimanding the two hefty wizards that they had grown fatter since the last time he saw them.

"A hundred galleons on Macnair." Lucius heard Nott murmur to Avery, who accepted the wager. The cheery atmosphere of the gathering dissipated abruptly when Voldemort and Wormtail arrived.

***

It was a tense group that left Malfoy manor on broomsticks. On their way to the rendezvous with Lord Slytherin, everyone kept tossing glares and wary looks at Wormtail. Voldemort had deigned to accompany them, but they knew that he saw and heard everything that the rat witnessed and perceived.

Three broom lengths behind Wormtail, Draco stared at the very center of the rat's back, wishing he could hex him. If only Lord Slytherin had not requested that Wormtail join them.

_Why does he have come along?_

_I owe him my life, Draco, and I'm certain he will want to see Hierthent. I doubt I can erase my debt to Peter before my time here is through. Understand that will not rest easy with me. I must pay my debt as much as I can. Besides, I am giving Hierthent to you, not to Peter._

That was fortunate for Wormtail. Draco knew that if Lord Slytherin had decided to give the Thirteen's castle to Wormtail instead, his father wouldn't let the rat live, despite the consequences of reprisal from Voldemort. Hierthent was far too important to be handed to Wormtail.

They landed when they were well outside the boundaries of the manor and Apparated to their destination. Having not yet learnt to Apparate and Disapparate, Draco had to stand between his parents, who kept their hands on his shoulders.

When they arrived, they found Lord Slytherin and the other Founders waiting for them atop winged horses.

***

"Finally, they're here." Salazar smiled warmly at them. They, on the other hand, were staring at him in horror.

The tall fair-haired wizard behind Draco was the first to recover from shock. "Are you out of your mind?!" He yelled, gesturing at the other wizard to get down from his horse.

"What's the matter with them?" Helga asked Rowena, who smiled and murmured to her that they were afraid of the horse Salazar was riding. Godric heard her and asked why.

"They think Thestrals are unlucky," answered Rowena with amusement.

Meanwhile, Salazar had gotten off his Thestral, which reared in panic when two of the newcomers rushed at it suddenly, yelling and waving their arms to scare it away. Salazar was very irked when his mount turned invisible and flew away.

Rowena quickly explained to Salazar, who looked tempted to pull out his wand. Helga watched as Draco suddenly ran towards the Dark wizard. She couldn't help but be amused at how quickly Salazar regained his temper when he saw Draco. The boy began making introductions, beginning by referring to the four of them by their aliases. There was recognition when they heard their names. As Dumbledore had warned them, they were infamous. Sextus Scaevola was considered an escaped convict while Godfrey Gloucester was wanted for immediate incarceration in Azkaban for casting the Cruciatus Curse on a fellow human being. Rachel Regius and Hannah Hawthorn were considered as their accomplices.

Helga knew she should have followed her instincts and refused to agree to the Dark Arts session. That was the very last time she would listen to Salazar. For now, she turned her attention to Draco who was introducing his companions to them. There were seven wizards and one witch.

The tall wizard who had shouted at Salazar was Draco's uncle Belsen Macnair. The ones who had scared the Thestral away were Tolon Avery and Oliver Nott. The two heavy-set wizards Draco simply referred to as Crabbe and Goyle. Helga wondered at this, but there wasn't any sign of disrespect from Draco, and Crabbe and Goyle didn't seemed to mind at all. They nodded slowly rather ponderously at them when they were introduced. The wizard who looked a great deal like Draco was his father, Lucius Malfoy, and the witch standing beside him was his wife, Narcissa. The last wizard, who was introduced, Draco clearly didn't like. In a reluctant tone of voice, he said he was Peter Pettigrew.

_So he's the one who rescued Salazar from the Dementors_, thought Helga as she considered Peter. He was a short pudgy wizard with thinning hair. He seemed nervous about something, his small mouse-like eyes darting all over the place. When they met Helga's eyes, Peter turned away quickly to stare for a much longer time at Rowena. He was reluctant to take her eyes off her. They skipped over Godric as if he didn't exist to finally settle on Salazar with an intent gaze.

Helga didn't trust him.

***

Godric somehow managed to recapture the Thestral. This was fortunate, because Salazar would never stop complaining if he had to ride on another breed. He was the only one riding a black winged horse. The witches were all riding winged chestnuts (Aethonans) while most of the other wizards rode fast Granians. The three largest of their group, Macnair, Crabbe and Goyle, went on giant palominos known as Abraxans.

"Why must we use winged horses?" Nott asked curiously about three hours into flight. Helga glanced back at him and noticed that the wizard was having trouble controlling his steed, which kept tossing back its head as if irritated by its rider's handling.

"Within sight of Hierthent, brooms are useless," answered Salazar, then he looked back with a small smile. "Actually, almost all magic will be useless."

"What?!" Avery urged his mount to fly faster and drew head with Salazar. "What do you mean it's useless?"

"You'll see," said Salazar cryptically.

"Will there be wild beasts?" Helga looked over to Macnair having a different conversation with Godric.

"Of course." She didn't like the look of anticipation on Godric's face. "The forest near Hierthent is one of the best hunting areas I know of."

Draco was talking to his father. "How long until we get there?"

"Draco, how am I suppose to know that?"

"Are you tired, Draco?" asked his mother with quiet concern.

"No, I'm all right." The boy shook his head rapidly, but Helga could see he was beginning to look exhausted. She looked to Rowena, who turned towards her. A moment later, Rowena suggested to Salazar that they have a respite. The Dark wizard was reluctant, but when he saw Draco's tired face, he agreed that they should land for a while.

***

Draco almost slid off his horse as it touched ground. His uncle quickly grabbed him, and he and Draco's father helped him down. Narcissa quickly conjured a bed for him to sleep on, and Draco nodded off the moment he lay down on it.

Lucius was apologetic, explaining that his son had been so excited about the trip that he hadn't slept properly the night before. He turned apoplectic when Peter snidely commented that Draco shouldn't have come along in the first place.

Macnair, who seemed to be the peacekeeper of the bunch, quickly stepped in between the two wizards, said loudly that there was a river nearby and suggested that some of them take their horses to it for a drink of water.

Godric volunteered, which meant Macnair went along as well. The two wizards seem to have a lot in common. Macnair then prodded Peter to go along with them. Before the latter could protest, Macnair plucked the much shorter wizard from the ground and placed him atop one of the Granians. They went off before Peter could get down.

Meanwhile, looking bored, Avery and Nott had taken out cards and dice and challenged Crabbe and Goyle to a game. The wizards conjured up a table and four chairs, and Helga watched with amusement as they started playing.

"Why did you insist that Draco come along?" Helga turned to Lucius who was talking with Salazar. Both wizards were standing beside Draco's bed, and Helga noted the odd way Salazar considered Lucius.

"I believe Draco is the key," Salazar said solemnly, and he stopped at that, not explaining further. Lucius frowned at him and this answer and looked ready to demand that Salazar explain what he said.

But Avery interrupted them. "Sextus Scaevola," he called out, and they turned towards the card table as Avery stood up from his chair. His shrewd eyes coolly met Salazar's gaze.

"Tell us how you four know where Hierthent is located."

***

_Avery..._ The other wizard's name took an exasperated route through Lucius' mind as he tried to silently warn him off with his eyes. But Avery was ignoring him. He moved away from the table, where Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were also beginning to stand up. Avery stopped three paces from Slytherin, who was considering Avery with amusement and a half-smile.

Lucius' skin crawled when he saw that smile. Though he didn't know why, it reminded him of Voldemort. There were similarities between the two wizards. Both had tall thin builds and facial features so sharp, they seemed to be have been chiseled into the flesh. Their eyes, though of different hues, had the same paralyzing effect on people staring into them.

Even now, Avery was starting to look uncomfortable as he struggled to keep his eyes locked on Slytherin's. Or maybe he was fighting to look away.

_It is true then_. Lucius stared at Slytherin, whose smile was now reminiscent of the cat who ate the bird._ ... He really is Voldemort's ancestor._

Then Slytherin told Avery, "I am Lord Voldemort's son."

... Lucius forced himself to sit down on the edge of Draco's bed before his legs gave way in shock. He swallowed hard, trying to ease the choking sensation in his throat, which he knew would be rapidly be turning into laughter if he wasn't careful. He had to keep his face serious.

Avery was so stunned he looked like he would fall over on his back if someone poked him in the chest. Nott, Crabbe and Goyle slowly lowered themselves back in their chairs. Ravenclaw was looking at Slytherin with amusement while Hufflepuff looked disgusted. Narcissa, who had been sitting beside Draco, reached over and tugged at her husband's sleeve. Lucius jerkily turned towards her and almost burst out laughing when she winked at him in a conspiring manner. She was taking great enjoyment in witnessing an utterly confused and speechless Avery.

Narcissa knew about the Founders, of course. Lucius hadn't wanted her to know, but he had had very little success in keeping secrets from her. For one thing, she knew how to brew Veritaserum.

"Impossible!" Avery finally managed to find his voice. "You can't be Lord Voldemort's son!" he protested. He took a step back from Slytherin, his face frightened and trying to hide his fear. The very idea of challenging Voldemort's son was a fatal thought, and even though Avery still had doubts that Sextus Scaevola was who he say he was, he didn't dare question his authority now. Avery was that terrified of Voldemort, and Lucius lost his amusement with a sickening start. He too was afraid of Voldemort. Fear was a very powerful emotion, and that was the only thing now binding many of the Death Eaters to Voldemort.

Lucius knew that once Azkaban was taken, and the followers who had remained faithful, like the Lestranges, were released, Voldemort would do away with the ones who had betrayed him, who had denounced him, who had proven themselves less than worthy of his trust. He would then fill the empty ranks of his Circle with their children. He had already begun courting the Slytherins newly graduated from Hogwarts and even began contacting those, who were still at school. He had begun training them to replace their traitorous parents.

Immersed in his own thoughts, Lucius missed the meaningful glance Slytherin gave to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

***

_Salazar is right_, thought Rowena._ They are so fearful of this Voldemort._ She had to shield her mind when abject terror screamed silently from the Avery. The emotion was much lesser in intensity from Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, but Rowena still sensed a strong underlying fear from them. Lucius, at first, had radiated amusement at Salazar's lie. However, anger and fear had replaced it, and Rowena felt the same from his wife.

Rowena looked towards Narcissa, who was staring at her husband. Rowena had immediately liked the other witch when they first met. She reminded her of Helga. Narcissa was worried for husband and son and fearful for their safety. 

"Why?" Someone suddenly asked, and all turned towards Nott, who tensed when Salazar's eyes rested on him. After a few moments, he continued, "Why is it we never heard about you until now?" When Salazar's brow quirked upwards, Nott said sagely, "Surely, Lord Voldemort would have spoken of you... If indeed, you are his son."

Salazar's face turned slightly crestfallen as he answered, "Because he doesn't know I am his son."

Except for utterly exasperated Helga, they all relaxed when they heard this. Avery blinked and looked at Salazar in a new light. There was sympathy in his expression. "Illegitimate," he said softly, and Salazar being an excellent actor, even flinched while putting up a brave front at the same time.

Rowena covered her mouth to hide her smile as Helga rolled her eyes skyward.

***

Draco woke up shortly afterwards, and after a light meal, they continued on their way. Lucius didn't know whether to think of Slytherin as very clever or downright insane. He had completely fooled the other four wizards into thinking he was Voldemort's illegitimate son. Macnair, when he came back with Gryffindor & Wormtail, was also taken in by the sob story Slytherin had told to the others.

According to the tale, Voldemort had met his mother forty years ago. They had had a short affair, after which Voldemort had left, not knowing she was pregnant. When his mother had given birth to him, she had decided to raise him on her own. He had been accepted into Hogwarts and sorted into Slytherin (of course). After graduation, he had wanted to locate his fater, who he knew to be the Dark Lord Voldemort, but his mother had begged him not to confront his father. She had grown fearful of Voldemort. (Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Macnair understood this perfectly.) So instead he had turned his attention to reseraching Hierthent and finding the lost castle of the Thirteen. This was his mother's life-long passion and dream. Unfortunately, she had died before her work was finished, and her son had vowed to contine her search for Heirthent.

Slytherin continued the story by saying that when he and his companions were finally certain of Hierthent's location, they had approached the Ministry to request for funding for an expedition to the site of the Thirteen's stronghold. Their proposal was rejected outright, and they had decided instead to request support from Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts. Dumbledore needed time for his staff to examine their research and findings so he asked them to stay at the school in the meanwhile. Slytherin then said that he had been aghast by how little the students were learning about the Dark Arts, and he persuaded Dumbledore to let him and his friends hold a session on it. What happened next was common knowledge.

Ever a stickler for detail, Nott had asked why Voldemort had rescued him from Azkaban when he didn't even know he was his son. Slytherin blithely answered that somehow his father had found out about his research on Hierthent. Here, he glanced at Wormtail, who squeaked that he had found out about it while spying at Hogwarts. "As a rat," Lucius had added, and how the rat quavered when many a pair of eyes settled on him with feline gleams. Unfortunately, Slytherin seemed protective of Wormtail. There was genuine gratitude in his voice when he mentioned that it was Wormtail who rescued him from the Dementors.

This then produced another question, this time from Avery, who demanded to know how Wormtail rescued Scaevola from Azkaban. He was surprised and infuriated when Wormtail explained in a very irritating, superior manner that it had been easy to infiltrate Azkaban in his Animagus form. All he had to do was bring along a Portkey and find Scaevola's cell.

"Why don't you rescue the others from Azkaban then?!" Avery snarled at him. He turned deathly pale when Wormtail softly answered, "What makes you think they haven't been rescued already?"

During the second leg of their journey to Hierthent, Lucius kept thinking that Slytherin was bald-faced liar, and he hoped dearly that Wormtail was the same.

***

"You are a bald-faced liar, Salazar."

"I know, Godric. Don't you just love me?"

Godric snorted at his friend's quip and shaking his head, poured water from the pail he was carrying into a kettle set on a tripod over a magical blue fire.

Rowena smiled. They had set up camp near a beautiful lake in a valley that apparently had never been discovered by humans. She looked all around her. The spot they had chosen was a few minutes' walk away from a rocky ledge that overlooked the serene surface of the lake. She was tempted to go for a walk there after dinner.

She looked back to their fire just as Helga stood up to place tealeaves in the kettle. There were four tents in their camp. Draco's family had a fancy embroidered silver tent. Avery, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were sharing a plainer-looking tent. Macnair, the only one who didn't seem to mind Peter, had offered to share a tent with the smaller wizard. The four Founders were sharing a tent that Dumbledore had loaned them. Actually, they had been given two tents, but the four of them were far too comfortable with each other's presence to bother with putting up two tents. Besides, there were two bedrooms in one tent complete with a bathroom, a kitchen and a lounging area.

The other wizards were already inside their tents, which were glowing brightly, lit from the inside. Rowena could hear guffaws and complaints from the one of the tents. It seemed a game was in progress.

"Crabbe, why did you show our cards?!" It was Avery's voice.

The deep slow voice, that followed, mumbled, "Nott said he wanted to see our cards."

Avery sounded very tired. "Crabbe, we're playing against them. You don't show our cards to Nott again, do you understand?"

And it became quiet again. The only sounds Rowena heard were the ubiquitous sounds of nature, the tea kettle silently boiling and the faintest flicking of cards being shuffled and divided. A few moments later, there was another uproar.

"Crabbe! I told you not to show our cards!"

"... Nott told me to show them to Goyle."

"... Oh, for the love of- I quit!"

"Good," Nott said dryly. "You can prepare dinner then."

"Shut up!"

Godric laughed, and Helga shook her head with amusement. Salazar sat up, smiling. He had been lying on the ground in a full stretch. Rowena quietly commented, "Crabbe is pretending." Three sets of eyes looked at her curiously, and she continued, "They tease Avery to distract him."

"What do you mean, Rowena?" asked Godric. Helga frowned thoughtfully while Salazar continued to regard her silently.

She closed her eyes for a few moments before answering in a soft tone, "He had been broken recently." Rowena could sense the pain from the other wizard. He had been tortured not only physically but mentally and emotionally as well. His ego had been battered and bruised so badly, Rowena was surprised that he still retained a sense of stubborn dignity. She was impressed by how tightly Avery was holding onto it. However, his grip on it was very fragile. Once broken, he would be lost, reduced to nothing more than a shadow of his former self.

"Tortured, you mean," said Salazar. Rowena looked towards him just as he turned away. Helga demanded in a low tone, "Did Voldemort had anything to do with it?"

Rowena nodded, and fury filled Helga's face.

"Where is he, Salazar?" she snapped at him, but he didn't answer her. Rowena's heart sank when she couldn't hear a single thought from him.

_He is getting better at hiding his thoughts_, Rowena thought, feeling helpless. Not only was he protecting himself from her, he was also distancing himself from Godric and Helga. A shard of fear suddenly pierced her heart.

"You're planning to stay," she whispered, and at this Godric grew alarmed and angry.

"Is this true, Salazar?" He demanded, and the three of them were startled when Salazar stood up abruptly and walked away. They quickly rose to their feet as well and went after him. They didn't see a figure darting from one of the tents and following them.

***

"Salazar!" A hand grabbed his shoulder and roughly yanked him around. Godric was furious, but Salazar wasn't afraid. He didn't resist when the other wizard pushed him backwards. His back hit hard against a tree trunk. His eyes closed at the sudden bruising pain, and he barely felt the hands that grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him forward again.

"Godric, leave him alone," Rowena pleaded. Helga pulled Godric away from Salazar, who slumped back against the tree.

"You promised, Salazar!" When he opened his eyes, he saw Godric staring at him, still angry, but there was another emotion in his brown eyes. It was hurt, and not understanding why, Salazar suddenly felt worthless. It was the worse feeling he had ever experienced.

_Leave me alone..._ "Leave me alone," he told them hoarsely, and before they could stop him, he ran away from them, further into the woods.

***

"Salazar!" Rowena tried to go after him, but Helga held her back, telling her to leave him be for a while. She also prevented Godric from following Salazar by stepping directly in his path.

"You don't understand, Helga." Rowena's eyes pleaded with Helga's. "We're losing him."

Helga sighed. "I can't read minds, Rowena. I believe Salazar just need some time to himself. You're overreacting."

"No, she isn't," Godric suddenly said. Helga looked at him curiously. He was staring over her head at the direction Salazar had taken.

"There's something wrong with Salazar," he said softly. Rowena glanced at him with surprise, and she whispered, "You see it as well, Godric?"

He nodded, and Helga looked at them, puzzled. Their words were so cryptic it seemed like they were speaking in a foreign language.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

Godric hesitated in answering so it was Rowena who explained first. "I can't hear anything from him just now," she said softly, and Helga frowned at her.

"Rowena, Salazar has been controlling his thoughts and hiding them from you for years. I'm certain sooner or later, he will have perfected the technique."

Blue eyes met hers sharply. "No," Rowena declared with quiet certainty, "Salazar can never hide his thoughts from me fully. It is impossible for him."

"Why is that?" asked Godric.

"Because I know him." There was a sudden emotion that flashed through Rowena's face, and Helga was startled when she recognized it though its appearance was fleeting. It was guilt. "... Please explain, Rowena," Helga said.

A small tired smile curved Rowena's lips, but the look in her eyes were hard. Helga was caught off-guard. She had never seen Rowena look this way before.

***

_When I was a child, Salazar kidnapped me to learn MindRead from me._

The twelve year old girl was furious. She stared at the door, which she had braced closed with a chair. _How dare he call me a brat!_ Rowena tensed when she heard footsteps approaching. She eyed the door handle narrowly as it turned but only slightly. She had locked it. There was moment's pause before she heard the faint unmistakable sound of a spell being cast. After which, the handle turned again, this time, fully. The door was pushed inwards, and chair legs made scraping noises against the floor as it held the door shut. A second later, the Dark wizard stopped trying to force the door open.

Rowena backed away then, anticipating he would use another spell, this time to destroy the door or more likely, to Apparate himself into the room. How surprised she was when she heard him walking away.

_He was very strange. He never got angry with me no matter what I did to irritate him._

Rowena looked at him challengingly as he surveyed the mess she had made in his kitchen. She was confused when the fury she expected failed to appear on his face. Instead, he smiled at her before taking out his wand and starting to clean his kitchen. "You know where the bath is, little brat. I suggest you go there and tidy yourself up. You caused as much damage to your own person as you did to my kitchen."

_I agreed to teach him MindRead, but he couldn't learn it. No one can. In the month I was imprisoned in his house, he never heard a single thought from me. Finally, he decided to return me to my father._

"You're going to return me tomorrow?" Rowena blinked when he patted her on the head.

"That's right, little bird," he said with a smile, teasingly adding that he was finally going to have some much needed peace and quiet.

She didn't find it funny, but he didn't notice the hurt look on her face as he had turned his attention back to his work.

_I like him_, Rowena realized, finding that she had to blink back tears as she stared at him. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he leaned over the table in the library to examine what looked like a ball.

"Will I ever see you again?"

He didn't even glance at her as he answered in an absent-minded fashion. "I doubt it, little bird. You and I belong to opposite sides."

_It is best we never see each other again._

***

"What did you do then?" Godric was staring at Rowena as if she was a stranger to him. Helga couldn't blame him. She thought she knew every important event that had happened in Rowena's life. She could have at least told them that it had been Salazar who kidnapped her when she was only twelve years old. That incident had caused a huge uproar. Helga remembered the chaos in the villages, towns, even in the countryside as wizards and witches searched everywhere for the missing Ravenclaw heir. Though Rowena had been returned safely, it was never discovered who had taken her. The reward for her return and the bounty on her kidnapper was considerable.

What Rowena said next made them jump. "I cast a spell on Salazar."

***

_It was a simple binding spell. So simple that a wand wasn't needed. So simple that it would be broken as easily as a single strand of hair could be pulled into two. If Salazar didn't care the slightest bit for me, the spell would be completely useless. But if he did care for me, even only a little, a connection would form between us, which would grow stronger each time the spell was repeated._

_All I needed was a personal possession of his or something he had given to me._

"What do you think of it, little bird?" Rowena stared at the object he had placed in her hands. It was the round thing he had been working on yesterday. It looked like an ordinary crystal ball, but then he asked her to shake it. When she did so, the image of a sparrow appeared inside it. Rowena didn't see the smile on Salazar's face when he saw how delighted she was with the curiosity he had given to her.

_Every time you shake it, little Ravenclaw, it will show a different kind of bird._

***~~~***

Rowena treasured the gift Salazar had given her. As he had said, every time she shook it, a different bird species appeared in it. Sometimes, it showed birds flying, other times, nesting. She saw eagles hunting in it, watched swans gliding across the surface of a lake. She even saw peculiar black and white birds that waddled through an icy landscape.

Every time she looked at it, she was reminded of the Dark wizard who had given it to her. Rowena doubted he gave her the Avige (as she had come to think of it) to remind her of him. It was simply a gift or perhaps compensation for the month she had been kept imprisoned in his house. Whatever the reason why Salazar gave it to her, it was what finally made Rowena decide to bind him to her.

***

Years later, on the night of her sixteenth birthday, she held the Avige in her hands and smiled at what she saw in it, a pair of white turtledoves.

_How symbolic_, Rowena thought with amusement as she looked up from it to stare out the window at the crescent moon hanging in the night sky. The light from it dimly illuminated Rowena's bedroom where not a single torch or candle had been lit. Even the fireplace was cold.

After saying the single word that activated the binding spell, Rowena carefully placed away the Avige in her hope chest. She had performed the same ritual each and every night ever since Salazar had returned her to her family.

Just as she was about to go to bed, Rowena was distracted by her reflection in the full-length mirror standing beside the door. She found herself staring at a slender young witch with perfectly groomed waist length brown hair, wide blue eyes and charming dimples when she smiled at herself.

Lovely, pretty, beautiful... how often she had heard other people murmur and think those words when they saw her. Rowena shook her head slightly as she remembered that flattering praises of her appearance were not the only things she heard. She was well aware of what came to men's minds when they thought of her, and she wondered if Salazar would think similarly when he saw her again.

Salazar... There was a warm ache that bloomed inside her heart when she thought of him. Rowena had often heard news of him, but they were always about his work for the Thirteen. Word on Salazar Slytherin's personal life was as rare as a day going by when Rowena didn't think of him. Which had never happened.

Rowena thought of him constantly, too often actually. She wondered about how he looked like now. She daydreamed of him while studying her lessons. As she grew older, her obsession only became worse. It reached the point where she would wake up in the middle of night, flustered and embarrassed by a dream.

It didn't help as well that her father was now encouraging marriage proposals.

***

"Daughter." Regius' voice was exasperated. "Surely, there must be someone whom you are interested in." He held gestured at the considerable pile of parchment on his desk. "Do not any of them appeal to you?"

Rowena, standing on the other side of his table, turned away abruptly, and Regius felt more than a little alarmed. This was the first time his daughter seemed afraid to face him.

"... Rowena," he said gently, standing up from his chair. When she refused to look back at him, he went over to her. He felt her tensed when he placed his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes, that remind him so much of his late wife and her mother, were upset and wary when she turned to face him. She looked guilty as though she was trying very hard to hide something from him.

"... Very well, Rowena. Who is he?"

Her face was startled, her mouth opened to protest, and Regius waved away her denial even before she could say anything.

"I might not be able to read minds, my dear daughter," he said in a dry tone of voice, "but I can see that you are besotted with someone." Rowena blushed at his words, and Regius chuckled.

"I thought I was helping," he confessed, gesturing at his parchment-laden table, "I had assumed that one of these names belongs to the one you are interested in, but clearly I am wrong."

His clear blue eyes settled on his daughter's flush face, and they carefully watched every nuance of her expression as he queried, "Are you in love with a married wizard?"

Similar blue eyes widened. "No, of course I am not!" Rowena declared immediately, sounding miffed at the very idea. Regius relaxed slightly.

"Someone who is spoken for then?"

Rowena froze, but the guilt on her face didn't heightened rather her eyes had turned thoughtful. After a few moments, she slowly said, "I don't know if he is promised to another."

_Finally! She admits she does have someone in mind._ Now, all Regius had to do was find out who the very lucky wizard was.

"Well now. Tell me his name," he told his daughter commandingly, promising, "I'll find out if he is engaged or betrothed. Though it will not matter." Pride lit his face as he smiled with great satisfaction. "Once he knows you are interested in him, he will make himself available." _If not, Imperius will make certain he does._

Occupied by his own thoughts, Regius forgot about his daughter's talent and didn't see her eyes narrow at him warningly. He also didn't see the mischievous smile that appeared for a bare instant before her face turned carefully blank, and she said, "His name is Salazar Slytherin."

"... WHAT?!"

***

However, Regius wasn't detered, despite his initial upset when he found out his daughter was in love with a Dark wizard, Salazar Slytherin no less. He was determined to find a worthy husband for his princess, and upon closer inspection and long consideration, Lord Regius Ravenclaw realized that Slytherin was an excellent choice. He had heard of the other wizard. How could any wizard or witch not know of him? He was the youngest ever to be granted membership into the Thirteen, an organization which, though feared and abhorred by Light wizards, was also highly respected and reluctantly admired.

Slytherin was also well off. Like Rowena, he was an only heir. His family, though decimated, had a long and honorable history. Not as grand nor as prestigious as Ravenclaw, but impressive still.

True, he was a Dark wizard, but it wasn't as if Regius had not interests in the Dark wizarding community. In addition, he possessed more than a healthy fascination for the Dark Arts. To Regius Ravenclaw, magic was neither Light nor Dark, simply magic, a force to be reckoned with, a tool to be used. To an intellectual such as he, Regius found it foolish to deny himself Black Magic when learning it proved to be worthwhile and extremely beneficial.

Regius was also intrigued by the idea of one of the Thirteen marrying into his family. _Oh, the chaos it would cause in the Dark Society! (As well as among his kind.)_ For too long a time, Regius had found himself bored and weary of life. His only bright spot was his daughter, Rowena, who had met and surpassed his every expectation and whom he fully trusted to properly manage the estate when he was gone, dead and buried.

The prospect of grandchildren also excited him. Rowena, even as an infant, had been an absolute angel. Regius expected her children, his grandchildren, to be just as beautiful as their mother. This, in turn, guided Regius' thoughts to center on Slytherin's physical character. Surely, his daughter had chosen to fall in love with a wizard as handsome as she was beautiful. None of the wizards who had asked for Rowena's hand had impressed Regius, who had thought it a pity that young Godric Gryffindor was too close a blood relation to be considered as a proper match for Rowena. _A pity indeed. What fine offspring they would have had._

Regius could only hope that Slytherin was as fair, but even if he wasn't, Ravenclaw blood would more than make up for the lack. ... Though for now, how would he convince Slytherin to marry Rowena... Or for that matter, persuade the Thirteen to allow one of their members to take one of the Light as a spouse. 

_Difficult... difficult_, mused Regius as he relaxed against his chair. Rowena had left his study with a smile after he promised her he would consider carefully the choice she had made. Regius glanced up at the ceiling, his eyes absent-mindedly tracing the eagle pattern carved into it.

The Thirteen were possessive of their own, Regius knew. They wouldn't think kindly of any attempt to lure one of their members away, especially this Salazar Slytherin. Regius had even heard rumors that Trenzel and Ilias had squabbled over him. That, by itself, showed how important Slytherin was to the coalition.

_... I will have to woo them then_, decided Regius with a crafty smile. _Perhaps show my interest in the Dark Arts..._ The Thirteen were always keeping close watch on him, specifically for any new spells he would create. A sudden idea made him chortle.

_Maybe I can buy Slytherin from them with Imperius._

***~~~***

Both Godric's and Helga's eyes were wide, and Rowena couldn't help but smile at their flabbergasted faces.

Helga was the first of the two to recover. "Did your father actually buy Salazar?" she asked in a voice that lowered so quickly that Salazar's name was whispered instead. Godric was still staring at Rowena speechlessly.

Rowena's smile remained, but her eyes were sad as she shook her head slowly.

"Father died soon after. A wild boar gored him to death while he was hunting."

***~~~***

"Thank you, Lady Ravenclaw." The old Muggle bowed clumsily to her. His grandson, a strapping young man, followed suit hesitantly, his eyes were wide and locked on her. Rowena smiled at him, and he blushed.

She only allowed herself to relax after they had left. As soon as the door closed shut behind them, she let a tired sigh escape from her. Rowena only had a few moments to herself before the door opened again to admit another tenant.

Rowena had become head of Ravenclaw when she was eighteen years of age. Her father, Lord Regius Ravenclaw, had passed away a month before, and her mother had died so early, Rowena barely had any memories of her.

Duties and responsibilities. Her father had trained her for them. She was his only child and heir. Rowena had much more than an inkling of what to expect when she inherited Ravenclaw manor. But for all her preparation, she had felt overwhelmed by the sheer amount of work to be done and the management required to effectively run and to maintain her family's vast estate.

There were farms, mills and mines within the boundaries of what was considered as Ravenclaw land. There were tenants to deal with and to keep happy. They were not only wizards, but also Muggle workers and their families, who must be kept ignorant of the magic around them. There was a village of respectable size within the estate grounds. Ravenclaw owned and directed all the workshops in it. There was the smithy, the weaving shop, the distillery, the carpenter's shop... the necessary bookkeeping obligated the employment of at least a dozen scribes.

Burdened by the running the magical school as well, it wasn't long before she asked Godric to help her. He was the one relative her age to whom she felt closest. Rowena knew she could trust him. The Gryffindor family had always been vassal to the Ravenclaws, and Godric considered it a privilege to assist Rowena.

"I wouldn't be surprised if your hair begins to turn white... or if mine starts to for that matter." Godric was looking through the numerous ledgers in her father's study. Rowena smiled at the sight of Godric, sitting at the massive oak desk with thick tomes piled on it, one atop each other to a height that concealed the wizard from her sight.

"It is intimidating, isn't it?" Rowena lifted her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn that reminded her of how long it had been since she had had a decent night's sleep.

"We need more help, Rowena," said Godric from behind the stacks of books.

"Who do you recommend?" She asked.

There was a pause, and in the next moment, Godric stood up. His eyes were thoughtful as he suggested that she sent out notices to all the other families that Ravenclaw manor was in need of a steward.

***

"I am Helga Hufflepuff." Rowena regarded with interest the witch standing on the other side of her father's desk. She was a little short and a bit on the plump side. Shiny black eyes stared back at Rowena with equal attention. Helga's flaxen-colored hair was trimmed short and she had the curliest locks Rowena had ever seen.

A Hufflepuff... Rowena glanced at Godric standing beside her chair. That had been his dubious thought she had heard. Though he was keeping his face perfectly polite, Rowena knew he was unimpressed by Helga. Amusement made her smile as she looked back to her

"I've seen you before," Rowena told Helga, whose face brightened with pleasure at the recognition.

"I have been here before," Helga said wryly.

"Explain," Godric requested.

Helga stoutly replied, "My father sent me here to study magic, but Lord Ravenclaw sent me back home in six days."

Godric was stunned. "... You sound as if you are proud of that."

She turned from Rowena to stare at Godric shrewdly. "I am proud of it," she stated simply. "I was sent home. Lord Ravenclaw couldn't stand me. Many of his students ran away. They were scared of him."

When Helga said that, Rowena knew they didn't have to see the rest of the candidates. But for courtesy's sake, they waited until after the others had presented themselves before Rowena announced their decision.

Honesty. That was Helga's greatest asset though it caused her more trouble than what was deemed acceptable for a virtue.

In any case, with Godric and Helga, Rowena's work had eased, and only then, when she had time to think of things not related to the handling of her family's holdings, did she realized that she had forgotten Salazar.

***

The Avige glowed in the faint moonlight streaming through the open windows. Lying on her bed, stomach down with her chin balanced on the backs of her hands, Rowena stared at the luminous globe. It was empty. Devoid... like her heart.

_... I forgot about him... Is it because I lost my father?_

... No, Rowena decided. When she had learned that her father was dead, she remembered crying and running to her room. The first thing she looked for was the gift Salazar had given to her.

Rowena pressed her lips against her hand as she recalled holding it fervently, rubbing its smooth cold surface as if it were a magical lamp that held a genie inside it. She had wished for her Dark wizard to come and comfort her.

But he didn't come, and Rowena had fallen asleep, still weeping and clutching it in her hands. During her restless and grief-stricken slumber, she must have knocked it off the bed. When she woke up, she found it on the floor, seemingly undamaged, but when she shook it, it showed her nothing. She had lost more than her father, she had lost her wings as well.

She smiled a small humorless smile as tears troubled her eyes. _... I grew up that night_, Rowena thought sadly. Not only was she bereft of the one parent she had left, she also learned that no matter how much one would hope and pray, wishes and dreams didn't always come true.

And that spells didn't always work.

***~~~***

"There is a link between us," Rowena told them. "Salazar can try to hide what he thinks from me, but he can never completely conceal his mind from me-" Her voice caught and softened, "- until now. I couldn't hear anything from him."

Godric suggested hesitantly, "Perhaps the spell you cast on him has worn off."

Rowena shook her head somberly. "Salazar countered that spell a long time ago."

"He knew about it?" asked Helga.

"I told him," replied Rowena. A smile lightened her face. "He was very relieved when I told him I had cast a binding charm on him."

Godric became even more confused. "I don't understand," he said. "If he had known all along, why did he stay with us?"

"Because he likes being with us, Godric," explained Rowena, and his face turned dubious at that. Helga quickly turned back the topic conversation.

"If the spell didn't make this connection between you two, what did then, Rowena?"

"Our MindReading lessons."

Both of them jumped, and Godric frowned at her. "I thought you said they were unsuccessful."

Rowena nodded. "They were, to Salazar. It is impossible for him to learn how to read minds, but during the lessons, he had kept his mind completely open to me. He didn't learn anything from me, but I learned exactly the way he thinks."

"... That's why you always seem to understand him so well," realized Helga.

After a moment, Godric chuckled. "You even amaze him. Salazar often told me that he had never met anyone who seemed to know him as well as you do, Rowena."

Helga shook her head, looking exasperated. "This is why you always defend him," she declared.

"No," corrected Rowena gently. "I defend him because there are two of you and only one of him. It's always best to even the odds in any conflict."

They both smiled at that observation, but Rowena quickly became worried again, remembering that she was no longer able to hear Salazar's thoughts.

"... I think someone has cast a spell on Salazar," Rowena murmured, her brows knitting in thought while Godric and Helga's amusement turned into dismay.

"Do you have any idea who?" demanded Helga. Her black eyes turned darker with fury. "It must be Voldemort," she muttered.

Godric was livid and asked Rowena what sort of spell she thought Salazar was under. "No matter what it is, we will dispel it," he said bluntly. He turned towards the direction Salazar had gone off to and began walking away from them. He halted when Rowena said, "I think it is Draco."

"... What?" Helga's anger died abruptly at Rowena's words. Bewilderment replaced it. "... Why do you think it's him, Rowena?"

"... But that boy cares a great deal for Salazar," Godric protested. "I've seen the way he follows Salazar around. He can't be the one."

Rowena's eyes were expressionless as she told them that she had never been able to read Draco's mind.

***

_What is wrong with me?_ Salazar's knees gave way, and he would have collapsed to the ground had he not guided his listless body to lean against the trunk of a tree.

_Why am I afraid of hurting them? Is it because of Rowena's spell... ... No, that was dispelled a long time ago._

_... I care for them..._ Salazar chuckled weakly, and laughter-induced-shaking helped to warm his body. He felt so cold.

_You have a wand now_, reminded a little voice inside his head. _Use it._

_Yes, of course._ Salazar took out the wand Draco had bought for him, and he cursed when he saw that his hand was shaking. He could barely keep himself from dropping his wand.

_Fool_, he told himself silently. _Why did you allow yourself to care so much?_ Hadn't he learnt his lesson with Rowena? Of course, he had no choice then with that binding charm she had cast on him.

This time, it was a hundred times worse. In despair, Salazar allowed himself to slide down against the tree to sit on one of its large roots.

It's real this time, not induced or conjured. It is real. He cared for them, and that was the reason why he had felt so horrible when he saw the hurt in Godric's eyes.

_... I want so much to stay in this time... yet I can't because I don't want to hurt them, any of them. ... I do not want to lose them._

_How in the world did I become this way?_

Salazar was distracted when he heard the unmistakable rustling sound of something going through the foliage. Automatically, he braced his back against the tree, his fingers tightening around his wand. The leaves of the shrubbery directly in front of him were moving. Something bright glinted in the dim light.

When Draco pushed through the bushes, Salazar almost cursed him.

***

"Don't you ever do that again!" Lord Slytherin yelled at him furiously. Draco blinked at him, startled but unafraid as the wizard ranted at him.

"Do you have any idea how closed you were to being petrified?!" Lord Slytherin began pushing himself up to stand, and Draco quickly moved forward to help him. The older wizard jerked away from his hands and clambered up to his feet on his own power. Draco could see he was trembling, and when he went nearer for the second time, Lord Slytherin didn't move away.

Long sleeved arms reached around him and pulled him close in an embrace. The wizard's hands were cold where they touched Draco's skin.

"I almost killed you, Draco," he rasped, sounding very weary.

Draco tilted his head up and saw that the other wizard was extremely pale. His face looked like it was bloodless, and he saw fear and relief in tired green eyes before they closed. 

"I had never felt so scared in my entire life," Lord Slytherin whispered.  


To be continued.

Author's note: That last part was a bit ambiguous. You're probably thinking that Draco really frightened Salazar or Salazar was terrified that he almost killed Draco. The second is the correct one. (points to review button) Feedback, of course, is always welcome.

Fic updates: If you want email updates for HnH, please include your email address in your review and say that you want fic updates. Thank you.

http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm165


	34. Phoenix (w/ Red & Gold)

**Author's thankyou-s: **Foremost to Seldes Katne, my SQ Professor. To Calis-chan, whom I discuss plot bunnies with and who still reads HnH eventhough she has been majorly spoiled by me. Thank you very much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story.  
  
**Reminder:** Godric's alias is Godfrey Gloucester. Salazar's is Sextus Scaevola. Rowena's is Rachel Regius. Helga's is Hannah Hawthorn. Rowena cast a spell so that everyone who hears them will hear them referring to each other by their aliases, but to their own ears, they hear each other's real names. It's a complicated spell.**  
**

**Hearts and Hourglasses  
Chapter 33: Phoenix  
**_Includes Interlude: Red & Gold_  


"... This is it?"

Godric glanced to Avery who had a very dubious expression on his face. He couldn't blame the other wizard for doubting. After a day and a night's journey, Salazar had led them to a dolmen.

The ground was brown, bare and cracked. Not a single blade of grass or clover could be seen around the bases of the two huge boulders supporting an even larger slab of stone. Godric examined the dolmen intently before looking around. They had landed in a secluded hollow bordered all around by the rain-weathered sides of a long extinct volcano. It was a familiar sight to Godric even though the scenery had changed a great deal since last he had been here.

The lush thick forest that had covered the sides of the volcano and down to the valleys below was gone as was the lake in the volcano cone. The dolmen, Godric remembered had before floated on the lake's surface, where they were now standing on solid ground.

The Thirteen had constructed Hierthent on a floating piece of rock, which hovered, revolved and rotated around the dead volcano. And as Salazar had said, nearly all magic was useless in this place. There was a constant dispelling charm at work, and it countered every other magic except its own. The Thirteen had meant it as a security measure. Without magic, it would be impossible to attack Hierthent. There were only three ways to get to the stronghold: Portkeys, riding winged animals and through the dolmen.

However, Hierthent was no longer where it should be. The floating rock with its castle load had disappeared. A thought occurred to Godric, and he took out the wand Albus had lent him. A small puff of smoke emerged from the tip of his wand when he tried a simple spell. He relaxed when he saw it. Spells could be cast in this place now. That means Hierthent must truly be gone.

There was movement on Godric's right, and he turned to see Salazar dismounting from his horse. When he tried to follow, the Dark wizard lifted his hand, gesturing for Godric to stay atop his horse. Godric deigned to disobey the silent order. As his feet landed on the ground with solid thump, Salazar's eyes flicked towards him.

Godric met those green eyes squarely. He watched Salazar's face carefully, on guard and alert for whatever emotion that would ran across it.

There was nothing. The other wizard's expression was perfectly blank, and it was Godric's face that was overrun by a myriad of emotions. Suspicion, anger, overwhelming curiosity and slow numbing despair.

Salazar had been avoiding them since that night when they had camped by a lake. That night, though Godric had wanted to go after and find the Dark wizard, Helga had persuaded him and Rowena to leave him alone. She berated them for worrying too much and reminded them that it was useless and impossible to try to control Salazar.

**He's like a wild horse, that Salazar. It is best to let him have free rein when he wishes it. He will only come back when he wants to.**

Helga's suspicion of the Dark wizard matched Godric's, but there were times when she seemed to understand Salazar even more than Rowena did.

However, Helga did think twice when Salazar returned to camp with Draco.

_That boy..._ Godric looked towards the pale-haired youth riding beside his father. Draco's gray eyes were unreadable, and they were trained straight at Salazar, who was moving towards the dolmen.

**I believe Draco cast a spell on Salazar.**

There had been no anger in Rowena's eyes when she said that. Godric supposed that Rowena thought she shouldn't lay blame on Draco, since she, herself, had cast a spell on Salazar before.

_... But surely, Godric thought if that was indeed the case, Salazar would never allow himself to be manipulated._

_... Unless he doesn't know he is under a spell._

After a few moments, he turned his attention away from Draco. Salazar was walking underneath the dolmen, whose two standing rocks were as tall as full-grown oak trees and spaced so widely apart that their entire party of thirteen on horseback could ride through them side by side with room to spare.

Nothing happened when Salazar walked through it. Godric watched as he turned and headed back towards them, going the way he came. Salazar seemed contemplative, his eyes cast downwards. Dust was thrown up in minuscule clouds as his boots scuffed the parched ground. Something occurred to Godric as he watched the dirt settle in Salazar's wake, but the thought was left incomplete when the other wizard vanished.

"Salazar!" Godric sprang forward, dashing for the space Salazar had occupied just a moment before.

He heard Rowena and Helga shouting his name, telling him to stop. In the next instant, their voices were cut off in mid-cry. Godric turned back instinctively, and surprise made him stop abruptly.

The others behind him were gone, and so was the dry plain of the volcano's hollow. Godric's breath caught in alarm as his eyes showed him high walls of marble instead. The veined white material glinted in the sunlight, and Godric followed the walls upward until he saw the bright blue dome of the sky high above. He quickly lowered his head and discovered that he was in an open courtyard.

He was standing on a marble path with manicured lawns on both sides. Grass gleamed a healthy green as high above them so did the leaves of branches of tall slender trees lining either side of the way. Godric was facing a large archway, which appeared to lead outside of this enclosure. But before Godric could take a step towards it, he heard a noise behind him.

Whirling about, Godric reached for his wand. Barely had his hand entered his pocket when he froze. There was a ghost floating in front of him, the ghost of a voluptuous witch scantily clad in the sheerest robes Godric had ever seen (even for a ghost).

"Well..." A slender transparent finger reached up to tapped against a pointy translucent chin. "You look familiar," the ghost witch murmured in a husky voice intended to raise the hairs on the back of Godric's neck. He blushed red as she considered him intently, her eyes slowly moving down from his face. She didn't look up when he demanded to know who she was.

"That's suppose to be my question, stranger," she countered lightly as she lifted her eyes ever so slowly. Godric tensed, made more uncomfortable by the knowledgeable smile that curved her lips when their eyes met. She was regarding him in the manner that a predator considered its prey.

"... Where am I?" Godric decided to ask another question though he knew the answer to this one. Undoubtedly he was in Heirthent, but he wanted to distract the witch, who seemed to be too interested in him for his comfort.

He was puzzled when she didn't answer him, instead she held out her hand, with its little finger and thumb tucked against the palm. He frowned when the tip of her tongue protruded from between her lips impishly.

"Are you sure that's the question you should be asking?" she said in a lilting playful tone of voice. "I'll only answer three of your questions, Godric Gryffindor. After which, I will answer no more."

Automatically, he asked, "How do you know who I am?" He winced at his impulsive query as she tucked in her ring finger while tutting, "A silly question, but a question I shall answer nonetheless if only for the purpose for teaching you not to waste your chances."

"It's not as if you are granting me three wishes," Godric complained to which she wisely replied, "We exist for answers to our deepest questions. -" She shook her head. "- Though this one is certainly of the shallow kind."

"Never mind it then," said Godric impatiently, abruptly remembering that he was looking for Salazar. "Where's Salazar?" he demanded.

At this question, an emotion akin to relief seemed to flash in her eyes, though Godric had no time to ponder on it as she had turned, gestured for him to follow and floated towards another archway leading out of the courtyard. Godric hesitated for a moment before going after her.

***

"You actually had the gall to come back!" Each word was uttered scathingly. Blinded by bright light shining directly into his eyes, Salazar couldn't see who had captured him, but he recognized the voices, though they were distorted by hate and disgust.

"What are we waiting for?!" Yelled a high-pitched whiny voice. "Throw him into the pit immediately!"

"That would be too quick for him, Nerin."

"I agree with Bresnell. I suggest Crucio until he goes insane-"

"Then, into the pit," continued Nerinval in a gleeful tone.

"No," said someone else, and Salazar's stomach muscles spasmed when he heard that familiar deep voice. The others fell into silence as Lord Trenzel said, "He was one of us. His death should be quick and done in the same manner."

"You mean Avada Kedavra?" snorted another. "That is too merciful for the likes of him." Salazar turned his head towards the speaker. It was Jiswell he had heard. He tried to see the other wizard despite the glaring light, but it was useless. His eyes watered and stung still unable to see. Finally, he closed them and leaned back as best as he could for support against the wall to which he had been shackled to. He ignored the straining pain in his arms and legs, which were held apart. Salazar forced his mind to concentrate on his predicament while the ghosts of the Thirteen argued with each other on the manner on how they would dispose of him.

_I should have expected this_, Salazar thought ruefully, unafraid of the danger he was in. He had forgotten completely about ghosts, and thus, it had never occurred to him that the spirits of the wizards and witches he had worked with would be haunting Hierthent. It was an oversight he might very well pay for with his life.

Then, suddenly, a soft wavering voice whispered, "Where is Cassius, Salazar?"

He felt his chest tightening, his breath catching even as he inhaled sharply. Panic made him choke. "Lady Ilias?" ... He had killed her as well?

Salazar heard someone stumble and Lord Trenzel murmuring a reassurance, but she didn't sound comforted when she brokenly asked again where her grandson was. She sounded weak and frail, her voice was as Salazar remembered, and he opened his eyes. It was a vain attempt. He couldn't see anything except for a bright white light, shadowed at the edges of his vision.

... Perhaps a blinding spell had been cast on him... ... Was there something the Thirteen didn't wish him to see? All of a sudden, realization caused another coughing fit that made him breathless. He had heard someone stumble. That could only mean...

***

"You're alive!" 

It was the first thing Godric heard when he entered the hall, and Salazar's cry quickened his pace so that he overtook the ghost witch floating ahead of him. The room she had led him to was vast, twice the width of the Great Hall in Hogwarts and having roughly the same length. The ceiling was as high though it didn't seem to stretch out into infinity as its plain ordinary arches were unenchanted. Its walls were broken into as many floor-to-ceiling windows as there were pilasters, each of both kinds having three-foot widths. The dimension was just enough to allow a couple to stand side by side while looking out a window together. Or enough bare wall space for a wizard to be hung eagle-spread upon it.

He saw Salazar hanging in such manner. There was a ghostly group in front of him with a very frail witch standing within their midst. They all turned towards him upon his entrance. Salazar had also turned his face towards him, but the other wizard's eyes showed no recognition as though he didn't see Godric.

"Salazar!" Godric called out, keeping his own eyes on the ghosts regarding him curiously. The only corporeal witch hadn't turned to look at Godric. She was staring at Salazar, whose face turned surprised when he heard his name uttered.

"... Godric?" Salazar never sounded as bewildered as he did now, but Godric didn't bother to try to understand why Salazar was confused by his presence. Rescuing the Dark wizard was his main concern, and he drew out his wand though he knew no spells, which could affect a spirit.

A tall spectre chuckled, attracting Godric's attention. He blinked when he recognized him.

"... Lord Rathal?" Godric asked tentatively, and the addressed ghost looked startled. However, he recovered quickly from his surprise and smiled wanly at Godric. "Gryffindor," he returned dryly, his translucent head tilting aside slightly in a mocking fashion, and Godric almost scowled at him.

Lord Jiswell Rathal, even when he was alive, never took Godric seriously.

Actually, none of the Thirteen ever did.

"Gryffindor?" Repeated a thin ghost, whom Godric now recognized as Lord Mistel Nerinval. Beside him, Lord Kardon Bresnell commented, "He's Ravenclaw's lackey."

"Ah. Now, I remember." said Nerinval. Godric fumed silently at this disrespect, and he glared at Salazar, who looked like he was fighting not to smile.

"You three, leave him alone," reproached the witch who had escorted Godric. When he glanced at her, he found her smiling seductively at him. Godric flushed red, finally realizing who she was. In his time, Lady Vivian Vorin was infamous for her conquests in the bedroom and for her insatiable appetite for physical pleasure.

"Vivian..." Sighed another witch. Godric was too busy moving away from Vorin to take note of who was speaking. Though what she said next made him jerk his eyes towards her. "You can't actually do it anymore, remember?" Lady Yves Treldon commented wryly.

Amusement broke out amongst the Thirteen, while Vorin pretended to be put off. Godric yelped when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Just for that, Yves, I am not sharing him with you."

Lord Kilton choked back his laughter, while his twin brother innocently asked, "Yves, is this true?"

"Oh, Lyle," she replied with dramatic sigh, "you know very well I only share my bed with either you or Turin."

Turin burst out laughing while Lyle, not to be outdone, inquired with a growing smile whose turn it was tonight, his or Turin's.

Yves smiled prettily and queried how she would know the difference. At Lyle's speechlessness, his chortling older brother begged, "Enough already, Lyle. Give it up. You know you can't win against her."

Meanwhile, Godric was trying to get away from Vivian, who seemed intent on divesting him of his robes there and then. Fortunately, she was distracted by Turin's plea, and Godric managed to escape from her. He scrambled towards Salazar, whose head was tilted askance, listening intently to the conversation and noise around him. He jerked, startled when Godric reached him. His shackled feet were released first, then his hands.

Godric was very surprised when Salazar leaned heavily against him. The Dark wizard's hands helplessly clutched at his robes, and he swayed unsteadily on his feet, increasing Godric's alarm.

"Salazar," he whispered worriedly as he thrust his shoulder underneath the other wizard's. Unfocused green eyes stared at him as Salazar murmured, "They blinded me, Godric."

"I can't see anything."

Salazar could feel tension tightening Godric's muscles further. The shoulder underneath his arm felt as hard as rock, and not a panicked tremor betrayed its solidity. Even without sight, Salazar knew that Godric's face was set with determination, his brown eyes focused with concentration.

There was only a small jolt from Godric when Jiswell blithely asked just where they were going off to.

***

"Describe where we are, Godric," Salazar requested, though he had a good idea where they had been taken to.

There was sand underneath his feet, and he felt warm all over as though he was standing in sunshine.

"We are in the coliseum, Salazar," said Godric softly, and before he could say anything more, Salazar asked to borrow his wand. The Thirteen had taken his wand away.

After a moment's hesitation, Godric handed his wand to Salazar.

"_Chevede_!"

An ache suddenly throbbed somewhere behind Godric's eyes, and he closed them tightly. The bothersome heaviness didn't dissipated. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and turned to Salazar, who was regarding him with a very curious expression on his face.

Godric frowned at him questioningly, lifting his hand to massage his temple, which felt swollen. "What did you do, Salazar?" He asked, wincing in pain. It felt as though his eyeballs were being squeezed.

Suddenly, there was a loud rusty clanging sound behind him. Godric turned away from Salazar abruptly and saw that one of the massive gates was being raised.

"I'll explain later, Godric," said Salazar swiftly. "For now, keep your eyes open."

***

It was a Nundu. Ringed spots gleamed dully on its stretched lifeless skin as it considered the two wizards who had retreated to the opposite side of the enclosure. They seemed too small a morsel to satisfy its raging hunger, but a morsel was better than nothing to eat.

It set off immediately after them, but as it neared the center of the coliseum, a large shallow pit appeared as countless squawking chickens jumped out of it.

***

Godric breathed easier when the giant leopard decided to chase after the fluttering chickens instead of coming after them. He glanced to Salazar standing beside him, back pressed against the wall behind them. The Dark wizard looked shaky, his eyes were open and wide apart. Suddenly he testily said, "Godric, don't look at me. Keep your eyes on the Nundu."

He knew then what Salazar had done.

"You are seeing through my eyes?" he asked as he kept careful watch on the Nundu, which was devouring chickens by the score.

"Yes," answered Salazar quietly. "The spell works best on familiars, but you will do for now."

Godric rolled his eyes at the last remark and heard Salazar chuckle. But the Dark wizard quickly turned serious.

"It's just the beginning," he murmured as three of the Thirteen floated towards them.

***

"An interesting spell, Salazar. Turning grains of sand into poultry..." Jiswell's voice was silky, and Salazar, seeing the other wizard's ghostly profile through Godric's eyes, only nodded once as a reply.

On the far side of the arena from them, the Nundu had collapsed from the poison inside the chickens it had consumed. Salazar doubted it would die, thin and starved though it was. Nundus were a particularly hardy species, but at least for now, the Thirteen's Nundu was harmless.

But something about the creature was bothering Salazar though he let the matter go to a corner of his mind as he concentrated on the link between him and Godric.

It was difficult to see through another wizard's vision. Salazar fought down the impulse to grab Godric's wrist and pull him closer. He had used the vision link spell, which was intended to be used only on familiars, such as cats, owls, rats, toads and such. Through the spell, the animal's sight was in essence connected to the caster's, allowing the wizard or witch to see what their familiar perceived.

It was a trifle bit more complicated when used on humans.

"You've certainly have been busy these past forty days," Jiswell commented, and Salazar, struggling to acclimate himself to seeing through another's eyes, didn't immediately realized what the other wizard had said.

It was Godric who exclaimed, "What?!" His utter surprise overwhelmed the tenuous link between them, and glaring white light again was all Salazar could see. Instinctively, he reached out for Godric, grabbing the other's shoulder for support. Reassurance calmed his panic at his second sudden loss of sight when his fingers closed over firm muscle. A few moments later, Godric's hand settled over his and pulled it off.

Salazar automatically held on, but Godric was insistent. He pulled Salazar's hand off and over to rest on his other shoulder as he stepped in protectively between the Dark wizard and the ghostly trio, consisting of Jiswell Rathal and the Kilton Twins.

Rathal raised a dubious brow while Godric frowned at him.

"What do you mean forty days?" questioned Godric, repeating the measure of time Rathal had mentioned off-handedly.

It was Rathal's turn to frown, and Godric glared at him when he expressed sardonic amazement that Godric couldn't even keep track of time.

"Perhaps Ravenclaw keeps time for him," suggested Lyle Kilton with patronizing smile while his brother chortled at his younger sibling's wit.

Godric was about to scathingly inform them that a thousand years had passed when Salazar's hand on his shoulder tightened, warning him to remain silent. But what kept Godric quiet was the murmuring voice in his mind.

_They won't believe if you tell them, Godric. _

It was unmistakably Salazar's, and Godric was so startled to hear the Dark wizard speaking to him nonverbally that he almost missed what Rathal said next.

"Release the Chimaera."

***

_Why can I hear you inside my head? Godric was further unnerved when he heard Salazar's unspoken reply._

_We're linked, Godric, for now. It's a spell I've been working on with Rowena, but it dissipates very quickly. It hasn't been perfected yet._

_... Why did you stop me from telling them it's been a thousand years, not forty days?_

_We must be in another dimension where time moves much slower._

_... That would explain why that Nundu is still alive._

_Indeed, it had also struck me as peculiar._

_... Forty days. A thousand years for us, but for them only forty days._

_We didn't live that thousand years, Godric. It was only an instant to us._

_True... ... This must be why Lady Ilias is still aliv- Salazar!_

_What is it, Godric?_

_Forty days here equals a thousand years there... That means every hour we spent here means a year passes in the real world... We have to get out of here!_

_... The speed in which you can do complex mathematical calculations astounds me, Godric._

_Salazar, finally you have something nice to say to me, but this is not the right time! We have no time!_

_Calm down, Godric. You are such a worrywart._

_I am not!_

_Panicky as well._

_SALAZAR!!!_

_No need to shout, Godric. Besides, if indeed a year has passed in the other world, than we would have disappeared by now. The Source in the Hat would have already expired, remember?_

_... This doesn't make any sense at all._

_You would rather we had faded away?_

_No, course not. ... No, we are not going to extend the Source, Salazar._

But Godric didn't hear another thought from Salazar. The mind link had worn off, and Hierthent's Chimaera was entering the coliseum.

***

Salazar quickly recast the vision link spell and heard a soft grunt of pain from Godric as the white nothingness over his eyes disappeared. When he saw the Chimaera, Salazar instinctively stepped back.

It was a horrible-looking thing, with its lion's head, goat's body and dragon's tail. Creatures with mismatched animal and human parts had never appealed to Salazar. Though he shared a similar interest in fantastic beasts with Godric, he couldn't understand why the other wizard was just as fascinated with puzzle creatures such as griffins, spinxes, manticores, Hippogriffs (not to mention centaurs & merpeople) as he was with phoenixes, unicorns, dragons and Basilisks.

Salazar didn't see the small smile that crept unto Godric's face, but he heard the all too familiar obvious delight in his voice when he asked Salazar to conjure a flute and a bridle.

"... What?"

"You heard me, Salazar," said Godric with eager impatience, still keeping his eyes on the Chimaera. Salazar's hand tightened around Godric's wand as the monster turned towards them and eyed the two wizards intently. Fortunately, it was distracted by a chicken squawking nearby and went after the unfortunate hen instead. Like the Nundu, the Chimaera was in poor condition (making it even more ugly to Salazar). Its ribs were sticking out, and its hide was patched and frayed as it had lost most of its hair and scales to starvation.

Godric repeated, "Make a flute and a bridle."

"What for...?" Salazar, who had some idea of what Godric was planning, was annoyed. "Godric, you are not Bellerophon and that" - he pointed at the Chimaera - "is most certainly not Pegasus."

"Trust me, Salazar," said Godric reassuringly. "I know what I am doing." Salazar wasn't sanguine, and he was starting to understand what Helga must go through every time Godric went out determined to catch another (ugly) wild beast or two.

"Never mind about catching it," Salazar said peevishly. Already, the Chimarea was spitting out pieces of the chicken it had eaten when it realized the bird was poisoned. It was more intelligent that the Nundu. 

He reached out a hand and found Godric's shoulder. Godric blinked, startled when Salazar pointed the wand at the Chimaera.

"Don't!" Godric shouted, grabbing for his arm.

"Pharos!" A bolt of lightning flashed from the tip of the wand and struck the Chimaera in mid-body. Its lion's head roared, turning towards them. It sounded more annoyed and angered than pained.

Godric took his wand back and quickly transfigured a flock of sheep from sand. Bleating, they scattered away from the two wizards, distracting the Chimaera's attention from them.

"Chimaeras are immune to magic, Salazar," Godric informed wisely as he watched the monster carefully. It was disemboweling the first sheep it caught. Blood and gore splattered against the ground, melting into it a short while later, having been absorbed and leaving the sands of the coliseum clean as though carnage had never taken place in it.

_Wonderful..._ thought Salazar with a silent sigh, now understanding why Jiswell and the others had left them Godric's wand. It was almost useless against the Chimaera. As soon as it had its fill of food, the beast would be going after them, but not because of hunger. The frightful creatures were known for killing just for pleasure.

But they had taken away his wand... Salazar mused about that, wondering why as they waited for the Chimaera to finish eating. Surely, Chimaeras would be as immune to Petrificus as they were to lightning spells. The ability to petrify was the only difference and advantage a wand with a basilisk eyestalk core had when compared to wands with other cores.

His thought broke off when Godric conjured a golden flute and a bridle with a gold bit, again from mere sand. Salazar was surprised when he was handed the flute.

"Play something relaxing," Godric told him.

***

"What in the world..." Jiswell was shaking his head as a discordant tune emerged from the flute Salazar was playing. Below, on the arena sands, the Light wizard shook his head at his companion. Gryffindor said something to Salazar that Jiswell couldn't hear, and a moment after, the noise gentled turning into something that resembled music.

"Salazar is nervous." Jiswell glanced to Trenzel on the other side of the throne chair, where Lady Ilias was sitting on. It was the older wizard who had made the comment about their former associate.

"He should be," added Nerinval. "I would be, if I was in his place."

Bresnell snorted with amusement as he reminded Nerinval that he was a ghost.

Laughter filled the balcony from where the Thirteen were viewing the spectacle below as Nerinval made motions to choke Bresnell for the reminder. But silence soon deadened the amusement, as each of them was far from being comfortable with the idea that they were indeed dead.

Ten pairs of eyes stared with hatred at the silver-haired wizard who had murdered them. Only Lady Ilias and Trenzel didn't wish Salazar harm. The former was too close to death to care, far more concerned with wishing to see her grandson again. The hope that young Cassius Ilias was still alive was the only thing binding his grandmother to life. The latter, Trenzel, was Salazar's own mentor, and the teacher within desired more to save, if it were possible, the student who had betrayed him.

"Gryffindor interest me." All eyes, saved for Lady Ilias who was slumbering, glanced to Lyle Kilton, sitting on the balcony's marble balustrade. His head was bent down slightly, eyes trained straight at Gryffindor, who as they watched took a small vial from his pocket.

There was an agreeing sound from Turin Kilton as his younger brother shook his head with an expression of pleased surprise clear on his pale transparent visage.

"What is he doing?" asked Yves curiously. They couldn't see exactly what Gryffindor was doing as he had turned his back towards them. Salazar was still playing the flute, and he was improving as the minutes past though the tunes he was blowing were merely simple repeating melodies like the lullabies that children favored. The Chimaera meanwhile had killed its twelfth sheep, and its movements were slowing as though the plain music was lulling it.

Turin's answer was surprising. "He's going to try to tame the Chimaera."

"Can he do that?" Jiswell demanded. "Is that even possible?" asked Nerinval.

Lyle nodded. "It should be." There was reluctant respect in his voice. "I thought only Turin and I were the only ones who had ever thought to tame Chimaeras. It will be extremely difficult, but it should not be impossible. Not much is known about the creatures as they are usually avoided and left alone." He pointed at the beast. "When we captured and brought this one to Hierthent, we had considered the possibility of taming it."

"But we were murdered before we could try," continued his brother gruffly, and Lyle nodded somberly, lowering his hand.

"... But surely..." Bresnell trailed off for a moment before finishing his statement. "Gryffindor lacks the equipment to pull off such a feat."

"No." Surprisingly, it was Trenzel who answered. "Only music, a bit and a Subduing Potion or similar is needed."

The Kiltons agreed, and Lyle pointed out that Gryffindor might indeed have such a potion with him. Turin added that it is likely that the sheep Gryffindor had transfigured from sand might have herbs that would induced sleep in their stomachs just as poisonous plants must have been present in the chickens Salazar had similarly conjured from grains of sand.

"They both think quickly on their feet," observed Gilson. "I expected Salazar to give us an entertaining show before he dies, but I hadn't expect Gryffindor to prove quite so amusing."

"Speaking of amusement," Yves murmured, casting her eyes on Vivian, who had been silent since the Nundu was released into the coliseum. "Weren't you supposed to make sure he was unarmed except for his wand?"

Smiles formed as Vivian pretended innocence of the matter, explaining, "Anyone could have missed such a tiny bottle, Yves."

"And how was the rest of him?" queried Aliana with a smile.

"Impressive," Vivian immediately stated with a heartfelt sigh, and most of the wizards in the group shook their heads, amused and exasperated by this witches' talk.

"Forget it, ladies," Jiswell said.

"But it's such a waste if he dies in the arena," Vivian protested.

"In your bed is no different, Vivian."

"Now, I resent that, Jiswell. Men enjoy dying in my bed."

***

"What are you doing, Godric?"

"Don't stop playing, Salazar."

Salazar reluctantly continued playing, mechanically moving his fingers over the holes in the slender rod. He was growing very tired of playing the same melody again and again.

"Don't you know any other song, Salazar?"

"Godric, if you don't like my playing-"

"I know. Sorry."

Irritated, Salazar blew a little too hard into the flute, and the tune turned jerky. He had to shut his eyes for a while in order to concentrate properly in getting his rhythm back. When his eyes opened again, he saw Godric's fingers attaching the vial to the bit of the bridle with a sticking spell.

"What is inside it?"

"Severus calls it the Draught of Living Death, and don't stop playing, Salazar."

***

_This should work_, Godric thought to himself as he slowly, steadily and stealthily approached the Chimaera, which was half-heartedly chewing on a joint which it had ripped from a barely recognizable sheep carcass. The animals Godric had transfigured from sand had daffodils in their stomachs. The flowers were often used in sleeping potions and were also a main ingredient in the Draught of Living Death. It was also known as asphodel.

_This should work_, he thought again, repeating to bolster his confidence. This was the first time Godric had been this close to a Chimaera. Pity touched him as he saw the rashes and welts on the beast's bare skin. Its flesh was tightly strung, muscles thinned by hunger. There were open lesions across its back and flanks where flies and parasitic insects had gathered to feast. All in all, this poor creature invoked more sympathy from Godric than actual fear.

Guard lowered, Godric didn't notice a ram, dazed from the effects of the daffodils, stumbling towards him. Sheep were used to humans as their protectors, and this one was no exception. It bleated imploringly at Godric, who instinctively turned towards it. He only realized a second too late that the ram's mournful cry would also attract the Chimaera's attention.

***

The flute fell from listless fingers as Salazar stumbled forward blindly. "Godric!" He called out, desperate for any sound from the other wizard. The last thing he saw before the vision link between them broke was the Chimaera charging straight at him. The last sound he heard from Godric was a startled yell before the monster's angry snarls quickly followed by a sudden silence from both which left only the frightened bleating of sheep to echo plaintively in the coliseum.

"Godric!" Salazar shouted again as he moved in the direction, he had heard Godric last. Something warm bumped against his legs, and he reached down to feel trembling wool and the curved ridged horns of the ram that had distracted Godric. Sudden fury at the stupid animal swept through Salazar, and it cried out in pain when the wizard kicked it away. Salazar quickly regretted the angry action when he discovered he had lost his bearing on the other wizard.

Fear racked Salazar at the thought of Godric dying while he searched for him in the enormous area of the coliseum. _Make a noise, Godric, please!_ He wished he had taken the wand when Godric had offered it, before the other wizard went to face the Chimarea. Salazar had refused, telling Godric he needed it more if he was truly proceeding with such a foolish plan. He had hoped his scathing words would be enough to deter Godric from going after the Chimaera.

He should have known it would have made the Light wizard even more determined than ever with the added goal of proving Salazar wrong.

Godric had gone off before he could stop him. His parting words to Salazar were jesting, reminding that he shouldn't stop playing the flute. Godric had chuckled as he left, and pain numbed Salazar; that might be the last time he'd hear Godric laugh.

"Godric!" For the third time, he called out the other wizard's name, screaming it this time. Throwing all to fate, Salazar started in the direction his instinct told him to follow. There was still a chance Godric was alive, despite his silence. He must have successfully dealt with the Chimaera, since the monster hadn't gone after Salazar, and it was being as quiet as Godric. The only thing Salazar could hear was his own harsh breathing, the hard pounding of his heart and the infernal bleating of sheep.

Suddenly, his foot struck something, and Salazar bent over to touch warm blood.

***

"IF HE DIES, ILIAS, I SWEAR YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR GRANDSON AGAIN!

"DO YOU HEAR ME, JULIA? YOU'LL NEVER SEE CASSIUS AGAIN IF GODRIC DIES!"

"He is just desperate." Jiswell said smoothly. Below, Salazar was on his knees, trying to stave the blood streaming from a long diagonal gash across Gryffindor's chest and stomach.

"Desperate to save his friend's life, Jiswell," said Trenzel softly. "I believe he is sincere."

"You would think that, Lord Trenzel." There was great scorn in Jiswell's voice and disrespect when he said the title. "After all, he is your student. You're a fool for thinking he would ever return to us. Because of your idiotic trust in your pupil, we are dead." Trenzel's dark eyes flashed dangerously at the accusation, but he said nothing to counter Jiswell, who looked triumphant by the other wizard's silence.

"But what if Cassius is alive..." Lady Ilias' soft feathery voice drew all attention to her, and they were all alarmed when she tried to stand up.

"Julia, don't!" It was Trenzel who reacted first, quickly holding the frail witch against him. Ghost though he was, he had enough control to make his spirit form solid enough to provide support. It wasn't too difficult a task since Lady Ilias weighed barely more than a child. She had been steadily losing weight for the past forty days ever since she had brought Hierthent to this place for safekeeping.

Though it was very unlikely that her grandson was still alive, Jiswell kept quiet, knowing that only her continued presence linked Hierthent to their world from this limbo it was currently in.

_She is too weak_, Jiswell thought. The despondency he felt was so familiar it no longer bothered him as it once had. He had all but given up hope that Hierthent would ever be returned to its proper position. Lady Ilias was too far gone in her delirium to think clearly enough to issue the strong command necessary to take the castle back to its rightful place.

If only Cassius were indeed still alive. Only the bloodline of the remaining living member of the Thirteen could command Hierthent now.

Unfortunately, Cassius was most certainly dead, and the Ilias line destroyed along with him. He had been their spy, their eyes and ears at Hogwarts. Salazar would surely had killed him first before he went after them.

***

He couldn't stop the bleeding. Salazar closed his useless eyes tightly, holding back the tears that threatened to spill from them. He started shaking, struggling with the overwhelming need to cry. His hands and fingers were sticky, covered in Godric's blood. With each passing moment, his friend's life was ebbing away as his heart beat weakly.

Salazar couldn't even find Godric's wand nor had he the strength to push the unconscious Chimaera off Godric's legs.

_His bones must be crushed..._ This time, a tear escaped Salazar's tightly clenched eyes. Helpless. He was helpless to save Godric's life. Worthless. Helpless. There was nothing he could do. Just as he couldn't do anything to save his family when he was a child.

_Not again..._ It was happening again. He was going to lose someone he cared for.

Just as he was about to lose control, Salazar heard a footfall behind him.

***

Godric felt numb. He opened his eyes slowly to see Salazar kneeling beside him, but the Dark wizard was not looking at him, and Godric frowned slightly when Salazar said, "Heal Godric, and I will bring Cassius here."

_... Cassius?_ Godric thought with incredulity. _Salazar, you are insane. _

He heard someone else say, "We don't believe you, Salazar." And Godric couldn't blame the speaker. Cassius was long dead a thousand years ago.

He was even more startled by the ice in Salazar's voice when he bluntly stated he didn't care if they believed him or not.

Sudden pain caused Godric to unwillingly slipped into unconsciousness again, missing the rest of what was said between Salazar and the Thirteen. It was phoenix song, which roused him. Godric opened his eyes just in time to see a magnificent scarlet bird alight on his chest.

He winced when its golden claws treaded on his wound, but he smiled when the bird warbled apologetically at him as it repositioned itself on a less tender spot. Shiny black beady eyes considered him wisely, and Godric thought that it was Fawkes.

"Fawkes?" he whispered softly, and the firebird blinked at him and shook its head.

"His name is Celsus," Godric heard someone say. He was too weak to identify the speaker. He was about to faint again when the same person asked Celsus to heal him. In a pain-filled delirium, Godric heard Celsus warble reassuringly. 

The powerful healing magic of phoenix tears soon closed all his wounds and knitted the bones broken and crushed when the Chimaera fell on him. By the time Celsus had finished treating him, Godric felt strong enough to sit up. As he did so, the phoenix landed gently on his shoulder. It sang again, its song warming Godric deep inside and out. He thanked Celsus, who nipped his ear affectionately before flying away to perch on the shoulder of Lady Ilias.

Only then did Godric realize he was surrounded by the Thirteen, and that Salazar was no where in sight. Alarmed, he stood up quickly, about to demand where his friend was when Jiswell Rathal bluntly told him to return with Cassius Ilias within one hour.

"If you don't return within in the allotted time, Salazar dies."

Before Godric could say anything, a pit suddenly appeared underneath him. It swallowed him whole as he fell into its dark depths.

***

A familiar yell alerted them. Rowena looked up and barely muffled a scream when she saw Godric, falling from the sky, plummeting towards the ground. Instinctively, she reached for the wand Albus Dumbledore had given her. Helga was quicker, casting a Slowing Spell on Godric and allowing him to land gently.

He was pale and shaking as he clambered up to his feet. Helga was the first to reach him, and he winced when she started scolding him for going after Salazar alone like that.

"YOU IDIOT!!! You should have waited for us! One of these days, your moronic impulsive stupid heroism is going to get you killed!"

But Godric didn't protest nor defended himself. Instead he asked how long he had been gone.

Rowena shushed Helga before she could continue yelling at Godric. She examined his sweating face, which was steadily regaining its color. Her eyes flicked downwards to the long tear in his robes and the dark stains around it. They were almost indiscernible against the scarlet silk, but Rowena knew it was dried blood. Helga realized it the same moment she did.

Godric yelped, alarmed when Helga tore open his robes, looking for the wounds that must have caused the stains.

"I'm all right, Helga!" Sheer embarrassment fully restored Godric's usual complexion and more, and Rowena couldn't help but smile when he backed away from Helga, wrapping his clothes tightly around and against him, rather primly.

Rowena blinked at the clear flustered thought that ran through his mind. _That's twice in one day._

Helga asked, "What happened in Hierthent, Godric? And why isn't Salazar with you?"

Godric glanced at her, puzzled. "How did you know I was in Hierthent?"

Helga pointed over his shoulder, and he turned, becoming as still as a statue when he saw what they had been watching for the last hour and a half ever since he and Salazar disappeared into the dolmen.

Revolving and rotating around the volcano was a massive flickering ghostly outline of the floating fortress of the Thirteen. Though Rowena had never seen it before, it was unmistakably Hierthent.

***

"When did it appear?" Godric asked as they hurried to the dolmen where the others were waiting. He could see Draco running towards them.

"The moment you and Salazar disappeared," Rowena answered. Then she paused and asked softly if Salazar was all right. Godric looked away, remaining quiet for a few moments before murmuring in a steady tone that he was. He didn't dare to look at Rowena right now as he struggled to keep his mind blank. He was glad for the distraction Draco provided when they met him.

"Where is he?!" The boy immediately demanded, his face blazing with accusation at Godric as though he blamed him for Salazar's absence. Godric froze when he saw the contempt in Draco's pale gray eyes.

~~~***~~~

_Why did you follow me? _

Godric held the boy's dead body, head bowed over the still ivory face. Tears ran down silently, and Godric shook as his heart racked with sorrow.

**I want to come with you, Lord Gryffindor! I want to fight against the Dark wizards as well!**

The youth's bravery had made him smile despite the serious situation they were in. One again, the Thirteen had sent of squad of Dark wizards to destroy the school at Ravenclaw manor. Godric hadn't been so worried then. It was more meddlesome than dangerous. After the first squad led by Salazar Slytherin, the other Dark wizarding squads were pathetic in comparison.

**Let me come along, please! I know I can help you!**

_I don't even know your name, boy..._ Godric's eyes were dry by the time he lowered the small body to on the ground. _You shouldn't have followed me. Why didn't you listen to me?_

"Are you done weeping now, Gryffindor?" said an uninterested voice behind him. Godric stood up slowly before turning to face the boy's murderer.

Cassius Ilias smiled slightly at him. His cool gray eyes tracked the tear lines on Godric's face. When they returned to Godric's eyes, disgust shone in them.

~~~***~~~

Draco was shocked when Gryffindor suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders. He was about to shout and push the other wizard away when Gryffindor demanded, "Are you related to Cassius Ilias?"

Before Draco could answer, his father reached them and tore Gryffindor's hands away. "Don't you ever touch my son again!" Lucius snarled, shoving Gryffindor back.

Draco's father was utterly surprised when Gryffindor grabbed his wrist and started marching towards the dolmen, dragging the other wizard along.

"Godfrey!" Ravenclaw went after them while Hufflepuff just stood where she was, staring at them in amazement. Draco was in a similar state, and both recovered at the same time Lucius regained his wits.

"Unhand me!" Commanded Lucius with as much dignity as he could inject into his tone while stumbling behind Gryffindor. They reached the dolmen where the others waited with very curious expressions and clear bemusement on their faces at the sight of Lucius Malfoy being pulled around like a small naughty boy.

They halted just before the dolmen. Gryffindor stared at the path through it thoughtfully while Lucius tried unsuccessfully to pull his hand free from the other wizard's grip.

Avery, Nott and Macnair grinned widely when Lucius glared at them. Peter smirked openly while Crabbe and Goyle looked jolly with the broad smiles on their massive faces. Draco's mother coughed delicately and asked Gryffindor why he was taking her husband.

Gryffindor blinked when Narcissa spoke to him, glancing towards her with a surprised look on his face as if he hadn't noticed she and the others were there. Then, he turned his eyes to Lucius who was staring down furiously at the hand holding his wrist prisoner.

"You have to pretend you are Cassius Ilias," Gryffindor told his father, whose face turned blank at this. His gray eyes lifted to give Gryffindor an "Are you insane?" look.

Narcissa interpreted this as confusion. "Cassius Ilias, Lucius," she repeated the name. "Remember? He's your great great great-"

"I know, Naris," Lucius said peevishly as he tried to pull his hand free again. Discomfort had caused him to call his wife by his pet name for her, something he usually did in private. "Do you mind?" He said sarcastically at Gryffindor, lifting and indicating his trapped wrist when the other wizard gave him a questioning look. After a few moments, Gryffindor released him.

"Why does he have to pretend to be another person?" Avery asked curiously as Lucius eyed Gryffindor warily while rubbing his wrist.

Gryffindor was slow in replying to that question, and Draco could see he was worried. "They will kill Sextus if I do not bring Cassius Ilias to them."

"... They?" queried Nott.

***

"This will not work!" Draco glanced over his shoulder at his father who was still protesting about the pretense he had to play in order to rescue Lord Slytherin. He couldn't help but feel irked and more than a bit disappointed in his father for being such a coward.

"Sextus will die if you do not agree to this," Hufflepuff told Lucius sharply. The others were all gathered in a group a few paces away from the dolmen in front of which Draco was standing. None of them noticed when the boy stepped in between the stone pillars and disappeared.

***

Draco found himself standing in a garden the moment he went through the dolmen. He blinked and glanced down to discover that he was knee-deep in flowers. They were daffodils.

There were flowers everywhere, different kinds arranged in neat squares. Some of the species Draco could identify included petunias and snapdragons. There were lilies, violets, poppies and so many more that he felt dazed by the sheer abundance of colors and the overwhelming mixture of fragrances. What impressed Draco the most were the rose bushes that were planted in every flower patch. They were taller than Draco, towering over his head by at least a foot. There were large buds of roses of every color. Depending on which flower patch the rose bush was growing in, the color of its buds matched the hue of the flowers below. Draco was tempted to pick a beautiful yellow rose in full bloom that had caught his eye. He had just broken its stem when he heard people approaching.

Immediately he ducked behind the oak tree in the very center of the garden as three ghosts floated into view from one of the four archways opening pathways through the four walls enclosing the area.

The ghost in the lead was that of a tall distinguished-looking wizard who looked quite bored by the conversation of the two identical spirits following him.

"Draught of Living Death is an apt name for it. I didn't know there was a sleeping potion powerful enough to take down a Chimaera." said one of the twins.

"Neither did I, Lyle," replied the other. "It's a shame Salazar only knows its name and none of its ingredients."

"Will you two stop blathering about that potion?" complained the lead spirit. "I still can't believe you asked Salazar about it."

"Well... at least we had something to ask him," said Lyle slowly. What he said next horrified Draco. "You just tortured him, Jiswell."

Jiswell calmly stated, "The only thing I want to hear from him are screams of pain."

Draco forced himself not to rush out and demand where Lord Slytherin was. He kept himself still as he watched Jiswell begin picking flowers from the same bush Draco had taken his yellow rose. After the ghost had picked about a dozen long-stemmed roses, he and his companions left the garden.

A few moments later, Draco followed them, not realizing he was still clutching the yellow rose in his hand.

***

He lost sight of the trio quickly, and Draco was left lost and bewildered in Hierthent's maze of wide marble paved hallways. He couldn't even find his way back to the garden. Worried that he might be discovered by the denizens of the castle, he opened the next door he found. It lead into a small study with bookshelves, a desk and chair and a comfortable-looking armchair beside the only window in the room.

Draco entered it immediately, closed and locked the door behind him and unshouldered the backpack he had taken along with him. He paid little notice to the rose in his hand as he placed it and his bag on the table.

_It's a good thing I brought it_, thought Draco, feeling pleased with himself when he removed his father's Invisibility Cloak from his bag. His parents hadn't noticed when he transferred the cloak from his father's bag to his own at the manor. As he unfurled the silky material, a small silver pouch flew out from its folds and fell with a tiny muffled clink on the marble floor.

Draco swallowed hard as he picked it up. After a several seconds of indecision, he untied the knot holding it close and carefully shook its contents into his hand. They were the broken pieces of the serpent pin Lord Slytherin had given to him.

Anger and remorse filled him as he stared at the ruined pin. The tiny serpent had still been in its ring shape around Wormtail's neck when he transformed from his Animagus form after returning with Lord Slytherin from Azkaban. Draco, looking over the unconscious wizard, hadn't even noticed the sound of the serpent circle snapping into two separate halves.

How he had wanted to attack Wormtail when the rat returned his pin with an all-too-clearly fake apologetic look on his small ugly face.

_I'm sorry..._ Draco's throat was too tight to allow him to speak the words out loud. He gently rubbed the head of tiny snake with tip of his forefinger. Draco's eyes misted when there was no movement, no reaction to his touch. The once shiny silver was dull. Its bright emerald eyes were now lifeless. Its magic had disappeared.

_I shouldn't have lost you_, thought Draco as he returned the pin into the pouch. Greater regret almost made him choke. He hadn't told Lord Slytherin what had happened to the pin he had given him. He hadn't wanted the wizard to find out he had been irresponsible with his gift. What if he could have repaired it? Draco could have used it to help him find Lord Slytherin now.

Suddenly, somebody behind him said, "What are you doing here, boy?"

***

When he had entered the room, Trenzel had thought he was dreaming. When he saw the silver-haired youth standing by the table with his back towards him, he had thought it was Salazar. This study had been Salazar's when he was studying under Trenzel as an apprentice.

But the moment he saw that the lad had gray eyes instead of green, he knew at once it was not a dream.

The strange youth was clearly alarmed when he saw Trenzel. His eyes darted all around the room, seeking for a way out. Panic filled them when he realized he would have to go through Trenzel in order to escape.

Trenzel was pleased when stubborn determination quickly hardened the boy's sharp features.

***

"Draco!" Godric had to trot in order to keep up with Lucius who was flinging open every door in the hallway they were in. The other wizard was getting more and more upset with each passing moment.

Godric suddenly found himself against the wall with Lucius threatening to kill him if anything happened to his son. Godric remained quiet, and after a few increasingly tense moments Lucius released him on his own accord before stalking off to slam open another door. "Draco!"

***

"You two do know Godric has returned?"

Mistel lifted a questioning eyebrow at Vivian. "Godric, you say... since when did Gryffindor became Godric to you."

Kardon chuckled as Vivian glared at them disapprovingly. "I think the two of you have tortured Salazar enough.

"There is still that Eastern water torture," Mistel pointed out.

"You two are disgusting," Vivian declared.

Kardon protested, "Now, Vivian. At least we like to try new things." Mistel agreed and pointed out that at they couldn't very well use the whip on Salazar since Jiswell had done that already and that the twins had made use of the rack after him.

"Besides," added Kardon, "none of you witches have done your shares yet."

"That's because we aren't simpletons!" Vivian turned and exited the dungeons huffily, leaving two amused wizards to puzzle over her parting statement.

"I wonder what they're planning," mused Mistel.

"Whatever it is," said Kardon, "I pity Salazar."

Both of them looked down into the pit where they had dropped the other wizard into.

***

There was something crawling over his hand. Salazar quelled the impulse to shake it away, forcing himself to remain still. The ground he was lying on seemed to be moving. The air was dank and cold, and though all he could see was bright whiteness, he knew wherever he was was as dark as a moonless starless night.

They had dumped him into the spider pit.

~~~***~~~

"But I don't like spiders, Sir!"

Suspended over the spider pit, the boy writhed in mid-air, winding up upside-down and staring with distraught eyes at his teacher who was standing on the edge of the spider pit. Lord Trenzel lowered his wand slightly, and Salazar cried out in alarm when he dropped down proportionally.

"Don't, Sir, please!"

"You have to do away with this fear of yours, Salazar."

"I'm not afraid of them, I just don't like them! They're ugly-looking things."

"There is little difference between being afraid of something and finding the same thing repulsive," Lord Trenzel said wisely before releasing his apprentice.

~~~***~~~

Lord Trenzel had always been a hard master. Salazar sighed softly as he slowly and carefully positioned himself in a more comfortable position against the curved wall of the pit. Calmly, he ignored the tentative curious poking of numerous spider legs. He knew the arachnids would rather eat their fellow kind than him.

As long as he didn't struggle, didn't disturb them, didn't give any sign he was afraid of them, they wouldn't harm him. The first time he had been dropped into the spider pit, Lord Trenzel had to levitate him out within a minute. Salazar had received so many bites, he was bedridden for weeks before he recovered from the poison injected into his system.

But as soon as he had recuperated enough, Lord Trenzel had once again dragged his screaming pupil down to the dungeons. Salazar had managed to last much longer the second time he was dropped into the pit. Once he realized his teacher was never going to end this tormenting lesson until he learned it, Salazar reluctantly accepted this task. It wasn't long before he could actually take a nap while inside the spider pit.

**I will teach you to appreciate not only pleasure, but also pain**, Lord Trenzel had oftentimes told him while remarking that Salazar had too soft an upbringing. He even berated the memory of Salazar's grandfather, whom he knew personally, saying that Salwell Slytherin had spoiled his children.

**Love is all well and good, but it doesn't prepare you for harsh reality. Trust me, boy, you have much to learn, and though you will not believe what I will tell you next. Losing your family does give you an advantage.**

**... What do you mean by that, Sir?**

**Nothing will ever hurt you as much as when you lost them.**

_But he is wrong._ Salazar chuckled weakly, and quickly stifled his amusement when his laughter-induced shaking attracted the spiders' attention.

_He is wrong. I have as much to lose now as I did when I was a boy. ... Perhaps even more._

_Though I knew it would hurt me if I cared for others again... I couldn't help it._

_I needed to love, even though I didn't want to._

***

The Kilton twins were waiting at the entrance of the Hierthent's Great Hall when Lucius and Gryffindor finally found their way there.

Lucius froze when the identical spirits approached and regarded him intently.

"... Cassius-"

"-is that really you?"

"Jiswell isn't going to like this, Turin."

"I know, Lyle. He hates traitors."

"Don't we all," Lyle agreed and told Lucius, "We wouldn't want to be you when he finds out you betrayed us."

"Actually," added Turin, "we don't even want to be you or to be with you right now."

"Cassius, you are in so much trouble," they chorused in sympathetic singsong voices, making Lucius feel quite addled.

Before he could say anything, Lyle moved aside and gestured at Lucius to continue on into the hall ahead. But he blocked Gryffindor when the latter tried to follow Lucius.

"Trust me," Lyle said in a conspiring manner. "You don't want to be with him when Jiswell's upset."

"But-" Gryffindor was cut off by Turin who said, "Now about that potion you used on _our_ Chimaera..."

Lucius was very amused by the baffled expression on Gryffindor's face. He frowned though when Lyle made shooing gestures at him to go away.

_Who do they think they are?!_ An irritated Lucius thought to himself as he entered the hall. He disliked being treated with such disrespect. His anger faded slightly as he looked around curiously at the enormous room he was in. Tall narrow windows lined the long walls which vaulted high upwards into tapering arches. There was large round table in the very center of the hall, where another ghost appeared to be arranging flowers in a vase.

As Lucius drew nearer, the specter turned towards him. Anger suddenly twisted his transparent features. There was such hatred in the dead wizard's eyes that Lucius almost stumbled backwards as all his instincts commanded him to stay away. This must be the Jiswell of whom Lyle and Turin had spoken

"You." A disgusted sneer contorted Jiswell's face. "So, you are alive, Cassius. I should have known you had betrayed us. Otherwise how would Salazar had found out about our plot to destroy him and his precious school and come after us instead." There was utter contempt in his tone.

Startled, Lucius almost revealed his ignorance when he heard this. Instead, he quietly filed away in his mind what Jiswell had said and waited to hear more. Clearly, the stories that had been told for generations about Lord Slytherin and the Thirteen lacked quite a few details.  


"What made you decide to ally yourself with him? Did you suddenly realize this was the perfect opportunity to rid yourself of the rest of us? Let Salazar Slytherin do away the twelve of us for you. Such ambition, Cassius, I commend you. Instead of thirteen, you alone would rule Hierthent. We trusted you!"

Lucius flinched inwardly when the ghost furiously knocked the crystal flower vase off the table. Long stemmed yellow roses flew out as its container broke into glistening pieces while the water inside it spilled unto the marble floor. Lucius reached for his wand instinctively when Jiswell picked up a large shard of crystal.

As he straightened, he fingered its sharp edges lovingly while eyeing the dangerous tip with a bloodthirsty regard. Lucius' own fingers tightened around the wand in his pocket as Jiswell continued, "But something must had gone wrong with your plan, didn't it, Cassius?" Maddened eyes gleamed dangerously at Lucius over the improvised weapon.

"Somehow, you couldn't be here when he came back and started slaughtering us. You must had lost control... " Jiswell trailed off to be silent for a few thoughtful moments. Then he asked rather curiously, "What happened, Cassius? You know one of us has to be alive and present in Hierthent at all times."

"Otherwise it would fall." Lucius jumped at this statement, but Jiswell didn't notice his obvious surprise as he continued musing. "What happened, Cassius?" he repeated again while twirling the improvised dagger in his hand. "Did Salazar perhaps overpowered you and kept you from coming back to Hierthent? Surely you didn't intend for it to be destroyed. On the other hand, Salazar prefers to annihilate everything and anything not to his liking. He gave up his place amongst us to start all over again with that Hogwarts school business with Ravenclaw and the others."

Lucius was becoming more and more confused as Jiswell rambled on, paying no attention to his tacit listener. "You've always had this idiotic impression you were stronger than the rest of us, Cassius. A foolish notion. Salazar will always be more powerful than you will ever be. Even I must admit that though it galls me to do so. How did you ever think you could control him on your own?"

Lucius couldn't dare to ask despite his increasing bewilderment. The moment he started asking questions, Jiswell would know he wasn't the real Cassius Ilias.

"Your grandmother became hysterical when she discovered the twelve of us dead." Jiswell's voice turned soft so suddenly Lucius almost missed what he had said. He lowered the crystal shard and gestured at the table with his other hand. "She found us here, some of us still seated in our chairs, the rest lying on the floor." A small humorless smile curved pale translucent lips. "At first, she thought we were just sleeping."

Then the smile disappeared completely leaving an ugly hateful expression in its place. Lucius drew out his wand as Jiswell approached him.

"I will never let you have Hierthent, Cassius!"

***

"_Petrificus_!"

Draco dashed forward as soon as he heard his father's shout. He entered into an enormous hall just in time to see his father petrify the ghost called Jiswell.

"Father!" Lucius whirled towards him. "Draco!" The boy quickly found himself being hugged first then scolded by his father. "Don't you ever go off like that again!" Draco winced when Lucius fingers dug into his arms and shoulders. He nodded, promising he wouldn't so that his father would stop shaking him. He turned flustered when he was embraced tightly. Lucius' hand ran through and ruffled his hair as though to reassure himself that his son was really there and safe with him.

"I'm all right," An embarrassed Draco muttered. He didn't know how to deal with his father behaving this way. He was used to Lucius being strict and cold. Draco expected his mother to react this way, but not his father.

***

"You petrified Jiswell..." Turin said blankly while his brother knocked a fist on Jiswell's solid head. The twins glanced at each other and sighed in unison, "Poor Jiswell."

Lucius frowned at them over Draco's head. He was standing a good distance from the floating petrified ghost with his son in front of him. His hands were locked on Draco's upper arms. It would be a while before he would let go of him.

Meanwhile, Gryffindor was looking over Slytherin who was seated in one of the chairs at the table. ("It's Jiswell's chair," Lyle had informed them with a mischievous smile.)

Lucius ignored Draco's attempts to go to Slytherin and paid no attention to his son who had tilted his head back to glare reproachfully at his father. He did start when Draco sneezed. The air was heavy with the thick fragrance of the yellow roses that had fallen to the floor. The broken pieces of crystal and spilled water had magically vanished, but the flowers remained.

"He'll be fine," Gryffindor murmured, referring to Jiswell. He was carefully examining Slytherin, who turned his head slightly towards Gryffindor when he spoke. Slytherin's eyes were closed, Lucius noticed. He felt Draco shift impatiently.

"What do you mean by that?" Slytherin asked Gryffindor who answered that there was a cure for Petrify in this time. Slytherin's head tilted at that bit of information as another ghost wizard who Lucius didn't recognize declared, "I still can't believe a thousand years has passed."

"Neither do I," said another, and suddenly, the hall was noisy with arguments amongst the Thirteen.

"Quiet," commanded the wizard who had came into the hall with Draco. "The proof lies in the fact that Jiswell was petrified with a wand that has a dragon heartstring core, not one which has a basilisk eyestalk core."

Lucius watched curiously as his ruined wand was passed to and fro amongst the ghost. Once he had performed Petrificus with his wand, its wood had begun turning into stone from its tip first then down to its base. It had shattered when he dropped it before the petrifying magic could touch his hand. This was the dangerous side effect of the stoning spell. The wood of the wand was sacrificed to cast Petrificus, but the wand's core was reusable.

Petrificus was not a favored spell amongst wizards and witches. There were other spells such as the full Body-Bind, which produced similar results, which are far easier to cast, and which did not waste good wood. Plus, Petrificus had not been particularly effective as a fatal curse ever since a cure was discovered for it several centuries ago. Finally, though it was considered as one of the most advanced Dark Magic spells, it had never been declared as an illegal spell by the Ministry of Magic or by any other government. It was far too cumbersome and costly as well since the caster would have to carry spare wands.

Its only actual useful aspect was that it was the only spell, which could render spirits immobile. Other than that, nothing else significant and worthwhile could be said about the spell. 

In fact, because it is such a stupid spell to use, it is insulting to be petrified.

Lyle tapped Jiswell's smoky black face, and one of the ghost witches reprimanded him, ordering him to leave Jiswell alone.

"It's an Ollivander wand," one of the older wizards suddenly said. All eyes turned to the old ghost who was peering at the wand and examining it minutely. "I would know an Ollivanders anywhere," he mumbled at he presented the pieces of the wand to them. "See this?" He indicated at the butt of the wand where an intricate O had been finely carved into the wood. "And look at the direction of the wood grain." He held up one of the petrified pieces that had split neatly down the middle, revealing the lighter interior.

"They all point towards the tip of the wand," he said wisely. "This is the reason why he-" He jerked his head towards Lucius. "-was able to cast Petrificus without turning himself into stone first. Of course, it's still not even a sixth as effective as a basilisk eyestalk wand." As the ancient ghost continued his explanation, Lucius shook his head slightly to keep himself alert. Suddenly, it seemed like he was back in Hogwarts, listening to dull and boring Binns drone about the History of Magic.

He wasn't the only one drowsy. Draco's head was drooping. Suddenly, Lucius lost all feeling in his legs. He collapsed, still holding his son protectively against him. In his chair, Salazar had fallen asleep as well. Godric was the last to lose consciousness. He noticed his companions' state too late to keep the somnolent need from overcoming him as well.

The ghosts fell silent as Godric struggled to keep himself awake. It was a useless endeavor though none of them fault him for fighting.

"Finally," murmured Trenzel when Godric lay listless on the floor. The roses had done their work.  


To be continued.

Author's note: Writers eat reviews, so - (points to review button) - Feed me.  


The working title of chapter 34 is Hufflepuff. The next ficlet is tentatively titled The Magic Ring.  


Fic updates: If you want email updates for HnH, please include your email address in your review and say that you want fic updates. Thank you.

http://fictionalley.sectorlink.org/schnoogle/reviews/forumdisplay.php3?s=&forumid=333


	35. Hufflepuff (w/ The Black Sun)

**Author's forenote: **Foremost to Seldes Katne, my SQ Professor. To Calis-chan, whom I discuss plot bunnies with and who still reads HnH eventhough she has been majorly spoiled by me.  


**Additional note**: [Added January 20, 2002 - HnH was first published on FF.net on September 24, 2001] This is a late note, but I decided to add it while going through some posts about disclaimers and such, which reminded me of something a reader told me about HnH reminding him of Cassandra Claire's HP series.

I'll lay down all the cards on table. I read Draco Dormiens and Draco Sinister before I began writing HnH. The only idea I will claim I stole/borrowed from Cassie is the Parseltongue plot device, which you will only see being used in the first 2 or 3 chapters of this story. I still feel guilty about it so after I finish HnH, I will edit out that Parseltongue bit. I had plans for it, but it hasn't been used properly. Such a wasteful use of a good idea.

I'll also add that the Salazar Slytherin you'll read in this story began as a reverse reaction of sorts to the Salazar Slytherin portrayed in Cassie's Draco Sinister. His initial personality is a mirroring. After a few chapters, he was writing himself. As for other HP fanfiction influences and inspirations, in chapter 33: Phoenix, you'll see a plot device I borrowed from RJ Anderson's stories. While writing the same chapter, I also couldn't get something, I read about in Heidi's A Surfeit of Curses, out of my mind.

In chapter 24: The Game, you'll see a game which will definitely remind you of monopoly, pick-up sticks and role-playing games such as Age of Empires.** End of Additional Note**

**Reminder:** Godric's alias is Godfrey Gloucester. Salazar's is Sextus Scaevola. Rowena's is Rachel Regius. Helga's is Hannah Hawthorn. Rowena cast a spell so that everyone who hears them will hear them referring to each other by their aliases, but to their own ears, they hear each other's real names. It's a complicated spell.

**To Chapter 33 Reviewers: **InsaneVampireWriter, Mayleesa, Gia, MiniMe, Ariana Deralte, Enid, SailorChibi, Kitty Kat, Demeter, Miss Sera, Cailian13, Dancing queen, bob, gaked, I LOVE THIS FIC, Voldie For Prez, Star Chaser, annakas, . --- Thank you very much. ^__^ I appreciate all your feedback.

**Thank you to Reviewers List: **I'm not sure if this will encourage readers to review, but it's worth a shot. A lot of writers do it. In Chapter 35, there will be a thank you list like the one above for reviewers who review Chapter 34. There'll be a complete thank you list after HnH is finished, which will be in Chapter 36.**  
**

**Hearts and Hourglasses  
****Chapter 34: Hufflepuff**  
_Includes Interlude: The Black Sun_

"I am going after them."

The reactions from the wizards varied. Avery blinked at Narcissa, looking very dubious while Nott took a step back away from them. Macnair seemed worried while Pettigrew was amused. Crabbe and Goyle acted as though Narcissa hadn't said anything.

Helga looked away from the dolmen to consider the other witch carefully while Rowena didn't turn her eyes from the stone monolith. It had been nearly a day since Godric went into the dolmen after Draco who had gone after Salazar. None of them had returned.

"Are you descended from one of the Thirteen?" Helga asked Narcissa curiously, and the question drew Rowena's attention. The dolmen reminded Rowena of the Pentagram in Wvelte. It was choosy on which people to deliver to Hierthent. When the others hadn't come back after several hours, the rest of the wizards had tried to go after them.

Nothing happened when they walked into the dolmen. Perhaps blood was the answer. Rowena remembered her father once extolling the virtues of the security system in Hierthent.

**The castle drinks blood.**

**... What do you mean, father?**

**Blood, Rowena, blood. Every time a wizard or witch goes through the entry dolmen, it takes a little of their blood. The Thirteen, themselves, are connected to Hierthent through their blood.**

**It is alive, Rowena.**

_Alive..._ Rowena looked back to the dolmen. Over it, farther away, Hierthent revolved into view. It still flickered, sharpening and disappearing as though it was trapped between this world and another. Salazar, Godric, Draco and Lucius Malfoy were over there.

Salazar was once of the Thirteen, thought Rowena. Godric had visited Hierthent, and Draco and Lucius were descended from Cassius Ilias who was a member of the Dark coalition. Hierthent had samples of all their blood.

_Why will it not accept me then?_ Rowena questioned. Her father, Regius Ravenclaw, had once visited Hierthent. Surely, it must know Ravenclaw blood.

"I am of the Ilias bloodline," she heard Narcissa say.

***

Her hands were empty. Narcissa closed them reflexively. Avery had held her right hand while Helga the other. They had hoped the dolmen would be fooled into accepting them as well, but it hadn't.

_I am alone._ She pushed the worrisome thought away and looked around her. She was in what appeared to be an apothecary. There were herbs everywhere, stacked in neat bundles on shelves or hanging in bushels from the ceiling. A shimmer on a table set against a wall caught her attention. It was made by a unicorn horn or what was left of it. There was small pile of shiny dust, unicorn horn powder no doubt.

Narcissa spotted a door beside the table and quickly walked towards it.

***

"She's quite a beauty," commented Lyle.

"Indeed," agreed Turin.

Trenzel resisted the urge to shake his head at them and instead kept all his attention on the mirror, which was showing a fair-haired witch leaving the apothecary. They were in the Mirror Room, which, as its name suggested, was made entirely of mirrors. The room was in the shape of a hexagon; its six walls dividing into smaller six-sided polygons, and each of these reflective facets showed a different area of the castle.

"Who do you think she is?" Queried Mistel.

"Whoever she is," answered Kardon, "she must be a member of the Ilias family. Surely she is not related to Salazar."

There was a sigh from Vivian before she said skeptically, "Are you sure the dolmen is set to only accept Salazar's and Cassius' bloodlines?

"Yes," Mistel and Kardon said simultaneously.

"Then why did it allow Godric in?"

"Because he has Salazar's blood in him."

They all turned to see Yves float into the Mirror room.

"Explain, Yves," Trenzel requested. She shrugged, saying that Salazar and Gryffindor must have performed a Blood Compact.

Trenzel frowned at this; concerned that Salazar would perform such a dangerous ritual. A Blood Compact required the merging of the participants' bloodlines. What reason would he have had to do so... unless he wanted Gryffindor to have access to Hierthent.

Ever since Ilias had brought Hierthent to this space for safekeeping nearly a month and a half ago, they had set the dolmen to allow only Cassius or any of the Ilias bloodline in. They didn't want others to have access to Hierthent. They didn't want to have to deal with their enemies, Light wizards, looters after Hierthent's treasures and all that riffraff. But as the days passed, no one had appeared, and they and the castle were trapped unless a living member of the Thirteen commanded Hierthent to return to its proper place. They had been about to let the dolmen have a wider selection when Salazar appeared.

They had been keeping careful watch for Salazar while waiting for Cassius or any Ilias brethren. Regardless of the fact that he had tried his utmost to destroy them, Salazar would surely attempt to return to Hierthent. There were uncountable riches in this castle as well as all the knowledge that had been gathered and stored in it since its founding. Most of the members had voted for the dolmen to allow Salazar in for the opportunity to trap the one who had betrayed them.

When Salazar had indeed come back, they assumed he had come to take the castle. But now there was this thousand-year nonsense.

***

The slender gold band lay innocuously in her hand. It was delicate. Intricate patterns had been carved into it, and Lucius once told her that it and its mate were the most expensive pieces of jewelry he had ever paid for.

Narcissa had been dubious of its worth. It didn't even have any precious stones set into it. She had seen much more beautiful rings. Surely, he didn't expect her to be impressed by it. It was a simple wedding band.

His eyes twinkling, Lucius leaned forward and whispered into her ear why it so valuable.

**It will never let itself be lost nor be separated from you.**

**And you can use it to find me.**

_Will it work now?_ Narcissa wondered, hopeful. It hadn't worked when she tried it before outside of Hierthent. It was actually a Portkey keyed to Lucius' ring.

"Take me to him," she murmured to it. She breathed in sharply when it began to glow, but after a few moments, it dimmed and she was still standing in one of Hierthent's many passageways.

With a soft sigh edged in desperation, she closed her fingers over the useless ring. Wherever her husband was, he must be in a place, which was sealed against transportation magic, perfectly sealed since even Portkeys wouldn't work. Even Hogwarts didn't have such tight security.

Suddenly, the ring pressed against her clenched fingers, and startled, she opened her hand instinctively. Her ring, glowing again, floated up until it was level with her eyes. Its soft yellow light flickered for an instant as if winking at her. Then, it began moving. It passed over her shoulder, and Narcissa quickly turned to see it pause at a corner of a hallway intersecting the one she was in.

Again, the ring winked at her before flying off into the other hallway with Narcissa following after it. Just as she left, Lady Aliana appeared in the spot where she had been standing.

***

"Where are we?" Lucius said for what seemed like the dozenth time. He was pacing the length of their cell restlessly, going to and from one end to the other again and again. He wasn't expecting anyone to answer his question.

Draco, seated on the floor, turned his eyes from his agitated father to Lord Slytherin, was who seated beside him. He was resting against the wall with his eyes closed. He looked like he was sleeping, but Draco wasn't certain.

The boy didn't know how long they had been kept in this cell. When he had woken up, he had found himself, his father and Lord Slytherin in this room, which didn't have a door. Only four walls surrounded them. There were no windows, no bars, just marble hemming them in.

Gryffindor wasn't with them, and their wands were gone.

***

"They are telling the truth," Gilson informed Trenzel soberly. "It has been a thousand years."

A soft cry interrupted their conversation, and both wizards glanced to Gryffindor who was still strapped into one of the tables in Gilson's workroom.

The Light wizard was feverish, sweating after the strain of having his memories pulled out of his mind by force. He had foolishly resisted.

"Will he recover?" Trenzel asked absent-mindedly while wondering at Salazar's magic skill. This Doppelganger spell he had devised to give physical form to their memories was outstanding, and the scholar in him hoped he would have the opportunity to examine the Crysalis which was the receptacle of these memories.

He barely heard Gilson's answer as he was too intrigued and impressed by the power of this Crysalis. It was able to disrupt Hierthent's energies. As soon as the memory Salazar had been transported into the castle, his link to the Crysalis in the other world had also in essence anchored Hierthent, though not completely. The castle was now trapped in between planes of existence. This Crysalis was also the reason why Salazar had performed a Blood Compact with Gryffindor. Something about Salazar wanting to reassure Gryffindor of his sincerity.

"I have examined what has been pulled from Gryffindor's mind," Gilson was saying. "There is a jump in his memories. He has no recollection of what had happened after he, Salazar and the others had placed their memories into... his hat."

Gilson gestured at the memory globe holding the extractions from Gryffindor's head. As Trenzel looked towards it, he saw the image of a boy with black untidy hair with a pair of what appeared to be circles of glass over his eyes. He started slightly when the boy's green eyes stared at him. For a moment, he thought they were Salazar's eyes.

Trenzel gave himself a mental shake as the image of the boy broke up and separated into wriggling globules and another of Gryffindor's memories coalesced and solidified from the colorful mass swirling inside the memory container.

"Where are Salazar's memories?" He asked Gilson. They had been extracted earlier. He waited as the other wizard went into another room to retrieve Salazar's memory globe. Trenzel wanted to see this Voldemort Gilson had mentioned to him.

***

_What in the world..._ Narcissa stared at the bare wall to which her ring had led her to. It was a dead end.

Disquieted, she returned the still glowing ring to her finger before taking out her wand. Perhaps this wall was a secret entrance.

"Esshusa!" Nothing happened when she cast the revealing spell on it. Narcissa resisted the urge to stamp her feet in frustration and continued staring at a single point on the wall. A few moments later, she started to feel foolish.

_Where are you, Lucius? Draco?_ She placed her hand against the wall, her fingers curling it into a fist, and she almost started banging on the wall.

_They must be on the other side_, she thought, starting to feel frantic, and she immediately took a deep breath to calm herself in order to think things through more carefully.

_... Maybe I can destroy the wall._

***

The wall in front of them suddenly blew apart. Draco automatically ducked, covering his head with his arms as pieces of marble and debris rained down on him.

"Lucius!" He looked up to see her mother climb through an impressive-sized hole in the wall.

"Naris?" Lucius' mouth was hanging open in shock. There were bits of marble in his hair and marble dust coating his robes.

Draco dropped his head back into his arms when his parents hugged and kissed.

However, a short while later, Lucius was peeved at his wife.

"You shouldn't have come after us!" He yelled at Narcissa, who only gave him an amused look.

"Father, she is already here," Draco said pointedly as he helped Lord Slytherin to his feet. He ignored his father's glare at him and instead asked Lord Slytherin if he was all right.

"I'm fine, Draco," he answered softly, opening his eyes, and Draco was disturbed that he wasn't looking in his direction. Lord Slytherin was still blind. Draco felt bothered when Lucius suddenly demanded, "Slytherin, how do we get off Hierthent?"

Lord Slytherin lifted his hand and placed it on Draco's shoulder. The boy looked up at him as the hand tightened convulsively.

"We can't leave yet," rasped Lord Slytherin. "We have to find Godfrey."

Lucius frowned at him. "Just leave him."

Again, his hand clenched and after a while, he murmured, "No, I can't. I can't leave Godfrey." He sounded helpless to Draco.

Lucius was irritated, but before he could say anything else, Narcissa asked, "Do you have any idea where he is?" Lucius looked ready to protest, but he fell silent when his wife shook her head slightly at her. Draco felt Lord Slytherin relax ever so slightly.

"May I borrow your wand, Narcissa?" He asked Draco's mother.

***

His eyes felt like they were burning, but Draco ignored the pain stoutly. He was walking barely a step ahead in front of Lord Slytherin who kept a hold on the boy's shoulder. Ever so often, Draco would feel his fingers tremble.

"Go right here," the blind wizard directed, and Draco turned obediently. Just a few paces behind, his parents followed as Lord Slytherin as navigated their way through Hierthent's corridors.

The marble hallways were virtually identical to Draco's eyes. He was forcibly reminded of when he was still new at Hogwarts. The dungeons underneath the school were a labyrinth of passages and rooms, and it took quite a while before he knew them well enough to feel confident and not lost while traversing them.

Draco wondered if Hierthent's white-walled hallways had influenced the design of Hogwarts dungeons or even the school's entire corridor system. There was a logical reason why the passages were made to be confusing. It would be harder for enemies to find their way through them.

"Go through there." With his free hand, Lord Slytherin pointed at a large high gold and ivory gilded archway. Light shown brightly from it, eclipsing the well-lit shiny surfaces of the passageway walls, ceiling and floor. Draco squinted against the glare as they went under the arch.

They emerged into what appeared to be the entrance hall of Hierthent.

"_Karbin_!" Draco turned just as Lord Slytherin conjured something with Narcissa's wand. It was a ferret, and Draco, unable to help himself, flushed when he saw the creature. It scampered up to perch on the wizard's shoulder as Lord Slytherin waved the wand again. The irritating pain behind Draco's eyes dissipated, and the ferret made a tiny squeak when the vision link spell was transferred to it instead.

"I should have thought of this sooner," muttered Lord Slytherin, but he turned uncomfortable and dizzy when the ferret jumped down to the floor and scampered off, shaking its tiny head furiously.

Draco supported Lord Slytherin as he leaned against the boy heavily. With a soft curse, he straightened and ended the spell, and a moment later, the ferret disappeared as well.

"You can't use that spell on just any animal, Salazar," someone said loudly, and Draco looked towards the direction of the voice to see one of the twin ghosts floating down towards them.

"True. True." His brother emerged from the wall, and someone grabbed Draco by his shoulders and dragged him back. He bumped against his father who pushed Draco to Narcissa to hold. Draco felt absolutely embarrassed as Lucius stepped protectively in front of his family.

"Where's Godfrey?" Lord Slytherin demanded, and the twins gave him identical puzzled looks.

One said, "You mean Godric-"

"-do you not?" finished the other.

Lord Slytherin paused, looking frustrated. "Never mind," he said tersely. "Where is he?"

He paled when they simultaneously said, "Gilson has him."

"Turin, Lyle, enough," said a reproving ghost as another ghost appeared. "The two of you are tormenting Salazar needlessly." Draco recognized him as the one who had found him.

"We are just having fun, Trenzel," said Turin or Lyle with a shrug. "Yes," said the other with a nod, "we're just being hospitable."

"He did ask where Gryffindor is."

"In fact-"

"-we'll take Salazar to him." 

Suddenly, they rushed towards Lord Slytherin, grabbed the hapless wizard by the armpits and flew passed Draco and his parents, taking their prisoner back the way they came.

"Turin, Lyle!" Trenzel called after them angrily. Draco tried to go after them, but his mother held on tightly, preventing him.

***

"Let me go!" Draco struggled to get away from his parents who kept iron grips on his shoulders.

Salazar always did have a way with children, thought Trenzel in the back of his mind as he looked worriedly in the direction the twins had taken his former student.

_Why are you still concerned for Salazar?_ He betrayed you. Imaginary heaviness weighed down on his non-corporeal shoulders. _He murdered you. He doesn't deserve any kindness from you._

_... I can't help it_, he said to himself while thinking what an insufficient reason that was. _Can't help it..._ How weak and uncertain he was when it came to Salazar.

He slowly withdrew from his self-reflection when Lucius demanded that they be released. He reprimanded his son to be quiet when the boy, protesting, said they couldn't leave Lord Slytherin behind.

"What are you going to do with us?" The witch was calmer, clearer-headed. Trenzel couldn't help but approve of her. Narcissa was her name, wasn't it? She must have Ilias blood in her as well. Tall, slender with hair like sunshine. She greatly resembled Julia when she was younger.

A smile formed on Trenzel's face without him realizing it. He saw Julia in her, and his tone was gentle as he reassured her that no harm would come to her and her family.

***

Was it his imagination or was the ghost staring at Narcissa a bit too intently? His face darkening, Lucius stepped in front of his wife, blocking Trenzel's line of sight. The ghost frowned at him as Narcissa gave a surprised and questioning look at her husband while still keeping a firm hold on Draco, who wasn't paying attention to them.

"Let us go," said Lucius bitingly as he glared at the ghost floating in front of them. He wished Narcissa hadn't given her wand to Slytherin.

For several increasingly tense moments, they just stared at each other unblinkingly. Then, much to Lucius' surprise, the ghost sighed softly and floated towards another archway. He silently gestured at them to follow him. They did so after much hesitation.

***

"Her name is Julia," Trenzel answered in a low tone to Narcissa, who nodded at him before turning her attention back to the frail witch sleeping in the large circle bed in the center of the room.

Lucius, now holding on to Draco, looked around the room Trenzel had led them to. It was round, light and airy with mismatched furniture scattered throughout it. Oddly enough, it reminded him of his grandmother's room.

A soft trill drew her attention back to the bed where Narcissa had seated herself beside Julia. On a silver bird stand beside the bed, a phoenix perched, singing what sounded like a lullaby to Lucius.

As the music washed over him, the tight knot of fear and nervousness inside his chest began to untie itself, comforting Lucius who had been on edge ever since he discovered Draco had gone off into Hierthent by himself.

He felt his son relax as well as the phoenix continued its sweet beautiful song. He also began to feel sleepy and was puzzled when Trenzel went to the nightstand and lifted a vase of yellow roses from it. He watched the ghost warily as he went out of the room, taking the flowers with him.

"What is wrong with those flowers?" he asked Trenzel suspiciously when the latter returned without the roses.

He received a cryptic answer. "There is nothing wrong with them." Lucius was about to demand that Trenzel explain that remark when the ghost said, "You have to pretend to be Cassius."

It was virtually identical to what Gryffindor had told him to do, but this time, Lucius wasn't going to do any acting until he was told why he had to pretend to be his many-times-great-grandfather, and he told Trenzel so.

The ghost looked very wearied by Lucius' words, but after a while, he started talking.

"Julia is Cassius' grandmother," he revealed softly, and Lucius jumped at that. Narcissa glanced at them momentarily as Trenzel continued slowly.

"I believe I should explain first how Hierthent works. The founding members of our group desired a fortress, which would belong solely to them, a castle, which would never be invaded nor be turned over to another owner. When a witch or wizard is awarded a place in the Thirteen, he or she must also be presented to Hierthent. Hierthent must recognize of him or her."

Lucius shook his head at this, bewildered. "... How does Hierthent recognize him or her?"

"By their blood," answered Trenzel simply. He proceeded to explain how samples of blood were acquired when wizards and witches passed through the dolmen."

"It's painless, of course," he added as an afterthought when Lucius looked disturbed by this information. Trenzel finished the rest of his explanation quickly, saying that they, the Thirteen (when they were still alive) could command Hierthent to appear and disappear at will whenever they wished. It was the ultimate security system. In addition, should it ever happen that all the current members of the Thirteen were killed or were all absent from Hierthent, the castle would self-destruct. It would never be taken by enemies.

Trenzel also lectured about the special powers the Heads of the coalition had. The Heads, he said, were always considered members of the group regardless of whether they had retired or had awarded their chairs to others. Julia Ilias was an example. She had once been Head of the Thirteen. The other twelve members had acknowledged her leadership over them. Even after she had given her chair to Jiswell Rathal, she was still a member, albeit now an honorary one.

"The former Heads could also still control Hierthent. As long as Julia is alive, Hierthent will not fall," Trenzel finished on a somber note.

Lucius nodded slowly at this and asked what this all had to do with him having to pretend to be Cassius Ilias.

The ghost actually swallowed nervously before he said, "Because Julia will only give her chair to her grandson." Trenzel looked thoroughly helpless and desperate. "She is very ill. She has been ill for a long time."

"She's delirious. Even though Cassius had already been awarded Salazar's chair, she kept presenting her chair to him though it was already Jiswell's chair."

"... You want her to give me her chair."

"Yes!" Trenzel looked hopefully at Lucius. "If Julia awards you her chair, you can control Hierthent instead and command it to return to its proper place."

Lucius paused at this. The idea of controlling Hierthent appealed to him very much. Trenzel also began expounding on the advantage of becoming one of the Thirteen. Since Lucius would be the only living member, he could assign the rest of the empty chairs to whoever he wanted to award them to.

Draco chipped in, "What about Lord Slytherin?" Both wizards glanced down at the boy still locked against Lucius with surprised expressions. They had forgotten he was there and undoubtedly had been listening intently to everything that had been said.

Trenzel smiled sadly. "Salazar is anathema. His blood is recorded in Hierthent, but it will never acknowledge him as one of us again."

"Because he killed you?" Asked Draco softly.

Trenzel tilted his head at him. "No, child. After he killed us, we couldn't command Hierthent anymore since we are dead, and Julia wasn't interested in anything other than seeing Cassius again. Not that it would have mattered. He had been already declared a disgrace and an outcast before after he left us for Hogwarts."

The boy shifted uncomfortably under Trenzel's regard. "... But you and the others tried to get him back."

"... No, boy. Just I."

***

Narcissa watched as paperthin wrinkled eyelids opened slowly, revealing glazed green eyes. They stared at her puzzledly, a curious shine taking away some of the blankness in them. She smiled at her, and Julia's mouth curved automatically at the edges, smiling back at Narcissa.

A skeleton of a hand rose, trembling, to press its shrunken palm against Narcissa's face. She forced herself not to react with repulsion when dry leathery skin touched her cheek.

"Daughter." The word was spoken so softly that Narcissa almost didn't hear it. Julia's hand fell away when Narcissa started, surprised that Julia had mistaken her for her daughter.

Julia began babbling in soft stumbling sentences. "I'm sor- sorry. You're here to take me away from this world... Cassius. Where's Cassius? I have to give him Hierthent before I leave..." Senseless iridescent eyes locked on Narcissa's once again.

"An angel... How beautiful you look, dear daughter. You look as you did the last time I saw you... Beautiful... ... Cassius? Where's Cassius? I can't go with you yet, not until I give Hierthent to him... Where's Cassius?"

"He's here, Julia," said Trenzel softly as he glided forward to stand beside the bed. Julia's eyes lit up when she saw him, fondness shining in them. "Trenzel, please don't lie to me. You always did so enjoy tormenting me."

"I'm not lying, Julia," Trenzel said softly, resting his translucent hand over Julia's. But this time, Julia didn't respond to him. Again, she asked where Cassius was. Narcissa thought she saw tears glinting in his eyes before he turned his face away from her. After a moment, he called out steadily, "Cassius, come here."

Lucius moved forward stiffly, and after a few deciding seconds, knelt down hesitantly beside the bed. "I'm here, ma'am," he said softly, and the air turned tense as Julia considered him carefully.

"... No." Julia turned away, and Lucius flushed as she muttered, "You look like Cassius, but you are not my grandson. ... Where's Cassius?"

"He is Cassius!" There was a collective gasp as an impatient Draco marched forward to the bedside. Lucius stood up hastily, about to pull his son away when Draco again insisted that Lucius was Cassius

"Draco!" Narcissa reprimanded him, wishing utterly he would behave more properly. She stood up as well to help her husband just as Julia whispered, "Cassius?"

Green eyes took a feverish cast as she sat up so quickly, it seemed that she was attempting to jump out of bed. Trenzel panicked and immediately supported her frail body by placing himself behind her. Julia took no notice of him. She was staring at Draco, who was frowning at her.

Draco's face slowly turned dubious when Julia smiled at him and slowly lifted a trembling hand to him. It seemed she wanted him to take it, and Draco raised his hand. But only after Lucius nudged him in the back.

He didn't want to touch her. Her skin was old and all wrinkled up. Draco barely suppressed a shudder of disgust as their fingers met, and suddenly, everything turned black.

***

_... What in the world..._ Draco found himself walking or at least trying to. He kept on tripping, stumbling and falling against walls. Walls, which were dimly lit from within, glowing faintly. He recognized them as walls of Hierthent's corridors.

Again, he fell, catching himself once more against cold marble. He recoiled when he saw his hands. They were so thin, forcibly reminding Draco of skeletons. There was barely any flesh under the baggy skin. They couldn't possibly be his hands.

They began to tremble, and Draco realized he wasn't commanding them. He stared as those hands pressed against the wall, pushing their owner to stand and begin moving forward once more.

He was experiencing Julia's memories, reliving the past. After what seemed forever, they emerged into the Hierthent's Great Hall where the Table of Thirteen was. Draco could see that there were people lying on the floor and some seated in chairs. _... This was when Lord Slytherin assassinated the Thirteen._

As Draco watched, the thirteen chairs around the table began to glow. Unlike most of Hierthent, they were made not out of marble, which was the castle's ubiquitous material. Instead, they were solid obsidian. The Thirteen's chairs, blocks of carved black crystal, took on a pearly white light around their edges.

_... The Dark is shining_, thought Draco, who was surprised by what he was witnessing.

Then, one by one, the light disappeared, leaving behind only shadow. Only one chair continued to glow, though dimly now while the rest resembled no more than cold shaped glass.

Draco heard a low keening cry and felt the floor beneath his feet began to tremble. From what seemed far away, there were panicked screams, cries, yells and shouts. They echoed faintly, but their words were startlingly clear.

**Hierthent is falling!**

And everything turned dark once again.

***

"... Him?" Lyle looked doubtfully at Draco, who was seated at one of the chairs in the Great Hall.

Turin pointed a finger at Draco. "He's Head?"

When Trenzel nodded, they simultaneously declared, "You have to be joking!"

"I am not joking," said Trenzel calmly, and he turned a deaf ear to further protests from the other ghosts.

"There is nothing to be done to change it," he stated derisively. "Lady Ilias awarded her chair to him before she passed away, and Hierthent has acknowledged him."

"But he's just a child!" Nerinval complained.

Several paces away from the squabbling group, a concerned Godric asked Salazar if Draco would be all right.

"I'm sure he will be, Godric," answered Salazar softly. "Despite the protests aired, there is nothing they can do to unseat Draco, and neither would they dare to." Hierthent would destroy itself without a living member of the Thirteen present in it.

"Very well, Salazar." Godric looked over to Draco seated at the table. His parents were standing on either side of him. They were watching the ghosts warily.

Godric suddenly felt dizzy. He raised a hand to his temple as Salazar asked him if he was all right.

"I'm fine," Godric reassured him while wondering at the clear concern in Salazar's voice. Then, he forgot about the matter when he found that the Dark wizard's green eyes were focused on him. He was very relieved that Salazar had his sight back. From what he gathered, the blinding spell was broken when Lady Ilias passed away.

_She must be the one who blinded Salazar then_, Godric decided. He shook his head as he experienced another bout of nausea. Unable to keep his balance, Godric leaned against Salazar, who quickly supported him. A numbing roar filling his ears, he didn't hear Salazar asking what was wrong.

***

"Don't worry. It will pass." Salazar glanced aside to see old Gilson floating a mere step away. He hurriedly looked back to Godric, who was still suffering from some sort of attack.

"It's only the side effects from the memory extractor," revealed Gilson, who actually sounded apologetic though Salazar knew he had no regrets for using the device on Godric.

"He fought against it," Gilson supplied in a helpful tone of voice. "He put up quite an impressive resistance." He sounded admiring, and Salazar wished Gilson were still alive so that he could punch him in the face, though very old and feeble the other wizard was.

***

"You want me to what?" Draco's fingers felt sore from gripping the chair's armrest so hard all the while he had been sitting in it. The chair was made entirely out of obsidian, and the black glass material made a striking contrast against the white veined marble floor. The chair was very uncomfortable to sit in.

Across the table, which was made of the same material, Trenzel repeated his request. "Take Hierthent back to Mount Hezerun." Hezerun must be the name of the volcano Hierthent used to rotate and revolve around.

"... How do I do that?" Asked Draco stiffly.

There was the plopping sound of Lyle dropping his head on the table. "This is hopeless..." he muttered against the shiny surface.

Most of the other ghosts sighed and agreed with Lyle. They began muttering comments like- "He can't handle this." "He is far too young." "It's over for the coalition." "I wager one hundred and twenty galleons Hierthent falls tomorrow." "Agreed." -under their breaths.

"At least tell me the incantation," complained Draco, irked that these dead former members of Thirteen were already passing judgment on him.

At his demand, the specters fell completely silent so suddenly that Draco's skin crawled at the unexpected quiet. He resisted the urge to lean back against his chair, to move away as nine pairs of ghostly eyes stared hard at him all at once. He could feel their anger as though it were solid, and unwillingly, he felt fear. He was afraid, and Draco almost got up from his chair to run away. Had his parents' hands not come down to rest on his shoulders, he would have.

Lucius' hand was heavier. Draco felt it tighten. Whether his father did it to reassure his son or himself, Draco wasn't certain. Regardless, it was a comfort, despite its weight.

His mother's, on the other hand, seemed no more than a feather resting on his shoulder as though she knew her son shouldn't have more than the burden he was already carrying. It was a gentle reminder, telling Draco they were there with him.

And it helped Draco face his judges.

***

Trenzel felt himself warming to the boy as he refused to look away from them. The new Head, so young, glared back at each one of them in turn. Trenzel had to smile when Draco's challenging eyes met his.

He had passed their test. Now, he must pass Hierthent's test.

***

"... This is impossible."

This time though it wasn't one of ghosts who uttered this, but Draco.

Weary, he leaned back against his chair and lifted his hands to rub his face. Narcissa looked at him worriedly before glancing to Lucius who was seated in the chair right to Draco's. Her husband was sleeping, slumped in his seat. He had dozed off an hour ago while their son struggled to do his first duty as Head of the Thirteen.

Somehow, he had to order Hierthent back to the real world, make the castle return to its former place. However it didn't seem to want to. No matter how many times Draco shouted commands, which echoed long and hollowly in the cavernous room.

Narcissa glanced down to her own chair, which Draco had awarded to her. It was the most uncomfortable thing she had ever sat in. Hewn from solid obsidian, it appeared to be a plain block of crystal with a hollow on the front where the occupant sat and a higher back to rest against.

She found it very hard to believe these chairs were the most important seats in the Dark wizarding society a thousand years ago.

A tired sigh distracted her from her thoughts, and Narcissa turned back to her son, who was standing up from his chair. As she watched, he stretched hard, rolling his shoulders, stretching his arms out and arching his back with feline grace. He was so much like his father.

After a while, Draco plopped back down in his chair, looking sulky. Fortunately, the three of them were alone, and Narcissa was the only one to see him act undignified. She decided not to reprove her child for being unelegant. He was, after all, very tired and worried.

The ghosts had left, taking Lords Slytherin and Gryffindor with them. Draco had protested this. He had turned white when the one called Trenzel, who seemed to be the leader, quietly told him that memories should take no part in this test.

They knew then. Somehow they had found out that the two wizards were not real, simply memories. Though they had corporeal forms, they were considered lesser than the spirits that haunt the living plane. The doors were shut and barred before Draco could go after them. This added to his desperation, and Narcissa worried that the strain might be too much for her son.

He cared much for Lord Slytherin, she could see. Perhaps, even more so than he did his own father. And that, Narcissa would have to say, was Lucius' fault.

_He had spoiled Draco too much_, thought Narcissa sadly. She stood up from her chair and walked over to her husband. As she passed, her son's chair, she reached down a hand and let her fingers glide over Draco's cheek. She felt him shrug them away, but didn't allow herself to feel hurt. Boys were always shy about receiving affection. A smile curved her lips at this.

Cold, as was to be expected when parents shower money instead of affection on their children. The warmth sought was now hidden away, shrouded and misted by a distance that lengthened each time the child felt his parents took him for granted or gave too much. This, Lucius had tried to avoid. He spent as much time as could be spared with Draco, who had come to believe that he was everything to his father. This brought another problem.

Spoiling. It is difficult not to spoil one's own blood. Pride makes it hard to punish one's own or is it love that makes it painful? Lucius did feel that his own son could do no wrong. Proud of his own, proud of Draco, and the boy had known that pride so long that the moment Lucius showed disappointment in him, it felt like betrayal, a stabbing hurt against which Draco could only defend himself by withdrawing into himself. Pride again was the culprit when it prevented father and son from revealing their inner fears to each other.

It is always difficult to live with proud men. Narcissa barely kept herself from sighing as she perched on the armrest of Lucius' chair. Her husband stirred slightly as she played with the locks of his hair, but he didn't awakened. She felt her heart warm as she looked at him.

It hadn't been easy winning him.

Again, another noise from Draco disturbed her. She turned away from Lucius to see Draco, this time, walking away from them. Only when he had stopped to look out of one of the tall windows letting light into the hall did she go after him.

***

There was nothing, but white mist outside. Draco stared out of the window unblinkingly for a while. Surely, he would see something if he stayed alert. Hierthent was flashing between worlds, wasn't it? There should be something to see.

But there wasn't anything, just wisps of endless white as though Hierthent were inside a bank of clouds. There wasn't even a hint of a blue sky.

_Where is this place..._ He thought absent-mindedly, forcing himself to think objectively as slow steady panic began to well up inside him. He couldn't help but realize that he might never be able to command Hierthent.

"Draco," said a soft gentle voice, which could only belong to one person, and he forced calm into his features as he turned to face his mother. He felt embarrassed as he always did when she was worried for him.

"I'm all right," he said gruffly before she could say anything else and turned back to look out the window. Of all people, she was the hardest to face, Draco felt, and he didn't understand or desired to know why.

It just seemed natural that way. It had always been that way with her for as long as he could remember. He just didn't want her to worry about him. He didn't want her to worry about him.

"Draco," she said again, and this time, he felt her fingers running through his hair and was utterly glad that no one saw her doing so.

"Mum," he protested, jerking his head away from her hand. He didn't see the amused smile that touched her lips as his reaction.

Draco turned absolutely red when she whispered, "We love you very much, Draco." He looked uncomfortably towards her when she added lightly, "You should know that and never doubt it."

"I know," he muttered, trying in vain to stop blushing. However, there was a lightness inside him that made him feel as though he could float. It was an almost giddy feeling that seemed to be bursting inside him with joy. Yet. Yet, the embarrassment won over and finally, he simply looked away, almost ducking his head down, with a faint repetition of what he had said just before. "I know."

He missed the sad look in his mother's eyes and froze when she softly said, "But you do not like your father."

Again, their eyes met, and once more, it was Draco who looked away, this time, reluctantly. He wondered what she would say next and almost flinched at her next words.

"It's not surprising. When it comes to blood, love comes naturally, easily. An instinct. However, liking must be earned. Just as what had happened with Lord Slytherin."

What would she know about that? Queried Draco silently, glancing at her warily and wanting to ask what she knew. But he didn't nor did he need to.

"It's quite obvious," she said. "Even your father noticed it."

He hesitated. "... Does it bother him?"

"You mean is he jealous?" She asked, and she shook her head slightly when he nodded. "You're his son, Draco. Fathers do not require their offspring to like them. Love, yes. Honor, respect, obey, but liking is not necessary."

Draco didn't notice his hands clenching. "It should be," he said so softly, he could barely hear himself.

Narcissa wisely said, "It's difficult to be a father, Draco." And she stopped at that, without giving further explanation. It was her eyes instead which told him silently that someday he would understand on his own.

There was something about this talk that bothered Draco as he stared at his mother, who was no longer looking at him but instead staring out the window as he had. He wanted to resolve this strange feeling inside him, but for life of him, he couldn't figure it out. It would only be a long time after that he would realize what was peculiar about this conversation.

Not once had she asked him to try to understand his father.

***

As far as Helga was concerned, Hierthent was better off smashed and broken against the ground. She stood atop the dolmen in the center of the plain of the volcano's hollow, staring with extreme dislike at the flickering, shimmering floating fortress and wondering why, why she ever agreed to this quest in the first place.

She should have refused when Salazar suggested it, begged for it actually when he returned to Hogwarts after being captured by Dementors. But again, once again, she had allowed herself to be swayed, to be persuaded by that silver-tongued wizard, whose skull she sorely regretted missing with her staff that night he and his squad raided Ravenclaw manor.

And then, suddenly, Hierthent solidified, but only for a few moments.

***

"What happened?!" Draco demanded, but his mother was as confused as he was. He whirled back to the window, which showed only white nothingness again. But just so recently, only for a several seconds, it had shown them the volcano.

_What had happened?!_ Again, he demanded, this time, of himself. He had seen something. He was certain of it, as was Narcissa. It couldn't have been their imaginations. _What had happened? What had they done?_

From behind, they heard a sleepy groan and turned simultaneously to see Lucius waking up and shaking his head.

***

"I didn't do anything," Lucius snapped, irritated and trapped in his very uncomfortable chair by his wife and son who kept throwing questions at him. They kept asking him if he had done anything when they know very well, he had just been sleeping.

And you can't do anything while you're sleeping.

Narcissa suddenly asked, "Were you dreaming?" Draco quickly followed. "That's it then!" He practically yelled with excitement. "What were you dreaming about, father?"

His son was puzzled when Lucius blushed and testily declared, "I'm not telling you."

"Lucius-"

"I'm not telling him, Naris."

"Surely now, that mustn't have been the reason."

"Indeed not."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Draco dear, could you kindly leave us alone for a few moments?"

***

Draco wanted to tear his hair out as he watched his parents conversing and flirting just beyond his range of hearing.

He wanted so badly to scream, and he did.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT!"

"I never realized Draco was such a spoilsport," Lucius commented sagely to Narcissa, who didn't bother to hide her smile as their son seethed at them.

***

"Think of home, Draco."

"What?"

"Home, Draco," repeated Narcissa patiently, and when confusion still lingered in his slate-gray eyes, she explained that his father had been dreaming of home just before he woke up.

Draco looked dubious. "It didn't sound like that was what he had been dreaming about."

The corners of her mouth twitched. "True," she admitted, somehow managing to keep her face straight as behind Draco, Lucius was making no effort to conceal his amusement. "But," she added, "he had been wishing he was back home just as his dream ended."

Draco glanced back in time to see Lucius hide his smile. The boy rolled his eyes, deciding not to confirm with him what Narcissa had told him to do. He was beginning to think his father was hopeless.

To just think of home. It sounded too simple an answer.

But he decided to try it nevertheless. What other choice had he?

With a short nod to his mother, Draco walked away from his parents and sat himself in his chair. Leaning back fully and trying to seat himself as comfortable as possible, he grasped with both his hands the chair's grooved armrest and rested the back of his head against cold stone. He closed his eyes, brows furrowing and thought of home.

It was difficult. His mind was so clouded with worry and uncertainty that for a while he had to struggle with his fears and clear them away. Draco tried to remember the last time he had seen Malfoy Manor, trying to recall its age-worn, ivy-covered walls, its neat lawns, the forest to the west and the hills to the south. There was an artificial lake in the garden behind the mansion. Draco had always thought it was large enough to be called a lake though his father referred to it as a pond.

He loved to swim in it. There were fishes in it, large and small. A school of Ramora lived in it. The silver fishes had been a gift by the International Confederation of Wizards to his family. Whenever, Draco went swimming, there were always several Ramora-s alongside and protecting him.

Draco found himself remembering the family of turtles he had once found. There were waterfowl aplenty as well. Swans and ducks liked to nests in the reeds growing at the far bank. He recalled the time he had sneaked up on roosting mother duck sitting on and warming her eggs. He winced how furious it was after the momentary scare Draco gave it.

It had pecked him so hard that he had run away with it squawking and chasing after him. His father heard his cries and had dashed out of his study, which had a door opening out to a veranda in the garden. He had been furious to find his son in such a ignoble state, sobbing in pain from the wounds the duck had inflicted on him. Lucius had scolded Draco as he dragged his son into the manor before going back to deal with the fowl that had hurt Draco.

Lucius had also grounded Draco. For the next three weeks, he was confined inside the manor, but it wasn't much of a punishment. Secret passages and hidden rooms abound in the centuries-old mansion. Draco bribed the House Elves with clothing articles to show him the way. There was no danger of releasing the Elves since he wasn't the current master of the house.

In all, Draco had found twenty-three secret rooms, which had been built by his ancestors. Most of them were small, cozy-sized niches, but three were as large as his own bedroom. One was behind one of the bookshelves in the main library. The second was under the kitchen, occupied by Elves. The last and his favorite was right over his father's study. He had spent many hours spying on Lucius and his associates conducting their business.

Unfortunately and fortunately, his father was a careful sort. Even in his own house, he rarely said anything, which would implicate him in unlawful activities.

***

Draco's chair was changing. It had begun glowing shortly after Draco closed his eyes. It was a soft white light, which flickered gently around the edges of the chair. As they watched, Draco relaxed, tension draining from his stiff seated form. As he slumped, the black obsidian molded itself to the boy's body as though it was clay. It supported Draco fully as his breathing deepened until it was clear he was sound asleep.

Worried, Narcissa moved towards him, but Lucius stopped her. She could feel tension in the hand, which held her arm and knew he would act should it become certain that their son was in danger.

***

"There!" One of the wizards below shouted, but Helga didn't allow herself to be distracted. She kept her eyes on Hierthent, which had become solid again. Silently, she counted each moment that passed, wondering if the castle will remain this time or disappear once again.

As the number of seconds neared sixty, a low deep rumble started, and Helga almost lost her footing when the ground started shaking, jarring the dolmen on which she was standing upon. To everyone's horror, the cracks in the dried earth began to widen, and someone yelled to get to the horses, which were panicking and trying to loose themselves from their magical tethers staked to the ground.

Rowena screamed at Helga to get down as Nott hurried her to her steed. But before Helga could leap down, Hierthent rushed by overhead with an earsplitting roar. The dolmen was torn apart and dragged into the air following Hierthent as though its enormous stones were bound to the castle now not only floating but flying as it went away from the volcano.

On the largest stone, Helga barely kept herself from being blown away. With the Gripping Charm Madam Hooch had taught her during their Quidditch sessions, she managed to hold on before casting a Sticking Spell which kept her firmly anchored to the boulder.

Catching her breath, she looked back to see the horses with their riders leaving mere moments before the plain disintegrated as water rushed out from a mysterious unseen source. Yellow dust turned into brown mud as the thick murk swirled like a whirlpool in the dead fire mountain's mouth.

Then, just as quickly, it subsided as though being swallowed by the volcano. Soon, there was nothing left of the hollow where the dolmen once stood, but an empty gaping hole leading into the bowels of the earth.

~*~*~*~

_Interlude:_ **The Black Sun**

"Helga."

The small cornflower-haired girl was slow to lift her head, but her onyx eyes met Hengist's gaze straight and calmly. He couldn't help but think that Regius was an old doggering fool for sending home his daughter. Now, as far as the Hufflepuff lord was concerned, Helga didn't need to go to Ravenclaw manor for an excellent education in magic.

And so it was. Helga's teacher was not the infamous Lord Regius Ravenclaw, but her father, her mother, two uncles and an aunt. Each of whom who had finished their studies under the Ravenclaws, but not under Regius.

~*~*~

The Hufflepuff wealth, as with all other noble families, came from the earth, the harvests from crops tilled in their lands, metals and minerals mined from the mountains within their borders and herbs and spices gathered from forests and marshlands. However, the Hufflepuffs were less as successful in commerce and trade.

Hufflepuffs were rarely good businesspeople. They were oftentimes tricked in various dealings, paid unfairly for their goods, made fun of behind their backs. Thieves and scoundrels considered them easy sport (far too easy actually), and usually the well-known good nature of the Hufflepuffs allowed the rascals to get away scot-free without paying for their sins. Indeed. Lord Hengist Hufflepuff's grudge against Lord Regius Ravenclaw didn't last a fortnight.

Truly, what was considered even more amazing than the Hufflepuff gentile nature was not their sheer determination, persistence and hard work, but their luck. It was surprising the Hufflepuff clan hadn't been ruined despite all the trouble with fortune hunters. Or perhaps, this was their saving grace.

Hengist Hufflepuff had married twice. His beloved first wife had passed away after delivering their third child and son. The second witch he took as wife married him for his gold and was as shrewd as she was cold-hearted. Her intention from the start had been to poison Hengist and inherit his fortune.

But the Hufflepuff luck held true, and Lady Neesa, known to the Thirteen as Vera, daughter of Lady Vivian Vorin, fell in love. How it came that she lost her heart to Hengist Hufflepuff is a another story entirely. It is suffice to mention that with Lady Neesa or Lady Vera married into the Hufflepuff family, the number of conspiracies, schemes, plots and such to steal away the Hufflepuff fortune fell down very dramatically, becoming practically nonexistent.

Lady Neesa Hufflepuff bore three daughters to Hengist, who was delighted on having not only three strapping sons from his first marriage but also three lovely daughters from his second. Helga was the youngest and the apple in her father's eyes. Being the favorite, she was trained and treated twice strictly by her mother, who was determined, that no daughter of hers would be easy prey to rogues and ambitious wizards and witches. Being a Hufflepuff automatically labeled you a sap. An unfair bias of a general impression, but one which could be used to a Hufflepuff's great advantage if he or she knew how.

Having a powerful Dark witch as an ally was a tremendous advantage to the Hufflepuffs though they didn't know they had one, but the Thirteen knew, and they were impatient with Vera's delay in delivering the Hufflepuff fortune to the coalition.

~*~*~

_Strange..._ thought the little girl as she stared at Hierthent. Around her, wizards and witches bustled to and fro, going about their business, ignoring Helga standing silently and still in their midst. The banks of the lake were crowded, people milling and finding places in six lines, which led to six stations, each of which was manned by a wizard and a witch.

Names of visitors to Hierthent were always written down and recorded unless you were a high-ranking noble who need not go through such irksome formalities. But for some reason, Helga's mother had insisted in going through the commoner's way. And not only that, she had dress herself and her daughter in ordinary drably robes as though she desired as much as possible that they be ignored and overlooked.

But her current wear or the fact that she was lost in a crowd and separated from her mother wasn't the reason why Helga was bothered.

She found it strange that no one seemed frightened of Hierthent. She had been terrified when she first saw it, even miles away on her father's winged horse, which her mother had taken without informing Hengist.

What was even more bewildering was that her mother didn't believe Helga when she told her why she didn't want to go to the floating fortress

Didn't her mother see what Helga saw? Couldn't others see it? Was she the only who saw Hierthent as it truly was?

Not a shining white castle in the sky as she had often been told, but a black sun.

~*~*~

"So Vera, this is Helga, whom you claim Regius fears?"

"Yes, mother," said Vera humbly, knowing though pretending not to notice that Helga was staring at her and at the witch, whom she had just called mother.

Lady Vivian Vorin of the Thirteen smiled when the little girl looked at her with fearless curiosity, and her mind mused at Helga's black as coal eyes. Not merely light ringed by a darker shade, but black within and out. Such dark eyes were a rarity in this region of the world.

"Tell me, granddaughter," she suddenly said, noting with pleasure that the girl wasn't startled or had she flinched at being addressed to. "Why did Regius Ravenclaw send you home?"

There was no hesitation from Helga as she answered, "Because he is afraid of me."

~*~*~

"Afraid of her...?" Trenzel was dubious as was Gilson and Yves. They all watched Vivian attentively as she retrieved a vial from her pocket and placed it on the table. The four of them were in the Council Hall.

"This is hers?" Asked Yves as she picked up the vial as Vivian nodded and held it up to the light. It contained blood.

Gilson queried, "Why would Regius be afraid of a little girl?" He pointedly didn't mention that everyone feared Regius, even himself.

Trenzel's eyes suddenly widened, and he demanded of Vivian, "Are you saying this girl may be immune to Regius' spells?!"

~*~*~  
Three years later...  
~*~*~

"... Mother... why am I covered in blood?"

"Shush. It's all right, Helga. You've just been in an accident, but it's all right. You're well and safe."

"... If this isn't my blood, whose is-"

The sleeping potion took effect before her daughter could complete the question. Vera felt relieved that she didn't have to answer that question for now. After cleaning her daughter of Regius Ravenclaw's blood, she put out the candles and left Helga's room with her daughter's stained clothes carefully wrapped into a tight bundle. Come morning, Helga wouldn't remember anything, and Vera need not fear anymore of the Thirteen seeking her family's fortune.

Their plan had worked. Vera didn't know all the details, but she knew from experience how thorough and meticulous the Thirteen worked. Especially when it came to dealing with their enemies, and Regius Ravenclaw was their greatest adversary.

Ravenclaw's specialty was mental magic. One of his favorite spells was aptly named _Raef_, fear spelled backwards. It made everyone he desired to intimidate quake in terror at even his approach. He also devised a counterspell to Raef which inspired courage, but he rarely used it. He was also known for dabbling in love and hate potions and had caused serious trouble for the coalition when once, somehow, he had managed to tamper with Hierthent's water supply.

Regius, of course, thought that was all in good fun, but the Thirteen certainly didn't consider it a laughing matter. Regius Ravenclaw was an uncontrollable bastard, and for a very long time, they had plotted to kill him. The only obstacle to this desire was that Regius was a truly a talented and powerful wizard, who had he wanted to, could have taken down Hierthent by himself.

Fortunately, Regius was mainly interested in being entertained, and after a while, matters settled between him and the Thirteen. This dubious peace lasted for several years until the final straw that broke the proverbial back of the Hierthent camel. Regius had the sheer gall to try to buy off one of their members, their newest and most promising no less, Salazar Slytherin.

Finally, the senior members of the Thirteen decided that it was time to permanently do away with Regius Ravenclaw. Their secret weapon was Helga, who was Regius' magical antithesis or Magant. Basically, it meant that neither's magic would work properly against each other since their energies cancelled each other out. It was similar to the rule that caused wands with cores from the same creature to fail when used against each other. However, the odds of finding one's magical antithesis is as high as finding one's true soul mate.

But they had discovered Regius' Magant. He, who was the strongest, was powerless in Helga's presence, and Vera could just imagine how quickly the wizards and witches sent by the Thirteen would have set the stage of how the Ravenclaw lord supposedly died.

It would be, to all appearances, accidental.

~*~*~  
Several years later...  
~*~*~

"Rowena, where are you?" Helga called out into the dimming forest path, feeling impatient and worried. It was nearly dusk, and she still hadn't found her companion in this forsaken forest.

"Rowena!"

There was rustling sound from the bushes to her left, and Helga whirled towards it, her hands tightening instinctively on her staff. She relaxed when she saw it was Rowena, emerging from a thicket.

"For goodness' sakes!" She reprimanded the other witch as she approached her. As always, Rowena wasn't angered or irritated or bothered by Helga's scolding. She just smiled warmly, blue eyes lit with fondness as she sincerely apologized for worrying Helga, whose anger left as quickly as it came. She could never stay angry with Rowena for long.

What were you doing over there?" Helga asked as they emerged from the forest. Northward, over the next knoll, was Ravenclaw manor to which they headed, while on their left, the sun was setting behind the horizon to which the seemingly endless golden fields of ripening wheat stretched.

Rowena paused to look at the sunset before continuing, with Helga stopping momentarily to let her catch up. The silence between them was comfortable, and Helga had almost forgotten her unanswered question when Rowena murmured, "I was visiting the place where my father died."

A short while later, Helga blew out a disbelieving breath, commenting that she still couldn't believe that tough old coot had let a boar get the better of him.

Rowena smiled at this, not the least put off by Helga's show of disrespect to the memory of her father. She knew Helga had great respect for him even though he had sent her home after only six days.

"You did scare him." Rowena teased Helga, who straightened proudly and suggested that Rowena tell Godric so, since the wizard still wouldn't believe that Regius Ravenclaw had been afraid of her as Helga had claimed at their first meeting.

"I doubt Godric will ever believe that my father was scared of anyone, Helga."

"Because he, himself, was terrified of the old coot."

"Now, Helga. You should really stop telling Godric that. He doesn't like being reminded of how scared he was of my father when he was a boy."

"Well. I don't like to be called a liar."

"Helga..."

"Very well, very well. I will be the mature party in this conflict."

The sun was half set by the time they arrived at the manor. Rowena told Helga to go in, saying she wanted to look at the sunset for a while longer. As Helga disappeared into the house, Rowena was reminded of a time, she and her father had watched a sunset together. She had been only a little girl then.

As she turned to the far horizon, she remembered that that had been the day that Helga had been sent home from Ravenclaw manor. Rowena had complained about it and demanded that he explain why he had refused to teach Helga Hufflepuff.

His answer had been short, roughly said and cryptic.

"She's dangerous."

~*~*~

Chapter 34 has ended. In the next chapter, it's back to Hogwarts.  
http://fictionalley.sectorlink.org/schnoogle/reviews/forumdisplay.php3?s=&forumid=333

Comments, suggestions, corrections, questions? Please leave a review. Thank you.  
If you want email updates for HnH, please include your email address in your review and say that you want fic updates. 


	36. Truth, Lies & Silence

**Author's thank you-s: **Foremost to Seldes Katne, my SQ Professor. To Calis-chan, who I hope gets that teaching position in Japan. 

**Author's note: **Chapter 35 is divided into several parts. I've decided to follow the file weight of not more than 30kb per update since a 200kb chapter would be too large.

**Hearts and Hourglasses**  
_Chapter 35 - Part One_  
**Truth, Lies & Silence**

_Where returning to the familiar grounds of Hogwarts comes not without a price._

Autumn, Draco decided, was now his least favorite season. On a shielded ledge extruding from the walls of the highest tower of Hogwarts, the boy lowered himself to squat on the cold stone after spending too long a time just standing and staring at the faded scenery around him.

Faded. Grass had lost the green of life. Brown and orange leaves covering the landscape. Trees bare and naked. Even the sky seemed to lack luster; still blue, but with more than a tinge of gray in it. Faded. Deadened. Waiting for winter to cast clean white over the dying landscape.

He hadn't realized before how gloomy it was up here that first time Lord Slytherin had shown him this secret spot. He had been too concerned with how high they were above the ground, how vast and deep the precipice of the cliff below. How worried he was about the muted winds roaring all around them, frightened that the unseen barrier protecting them might fail. In addition, he had been struggling with shame over appearing cowardly in the older wizard's presence.

But Draco was alone now, confident that he was safe here. While waiting for Harry Potter to arrive, he brooded over the October vista, finding it bothersome to observe and feeling worried, though he didn't know the reason why. Perhaps because it marked the end of some things.

~*~*~

Harry stared at the painting in front of him suspiciously. It was a picture of mountains, a far-ranging perspective. Below the frame, its nameplate said, "**As seen from Hogwarts**." There was no artist signature, and Harry, as he continued looking at it, found himself becoming drowsier the longer he spend gazing into it.

It was life-like, real. Little puffy clouds moved lazily across the swath of blue sky. The fog crowning the mountains rolled in a wind that Harry couldn't see but could magically feel blowing gently across his face, bringing with it an unmistakable scent of autumn to his nostrils.

He felt as though he could fall into it, just as Alice had gone through the Looking Glass.

Obeying an impulse, Harry lifted his hand and touched his forefinger on a small cottony cloud. He felt not solidity but cool dew. He was touching a cloud. He pushed a little harder, and his hand went through the canvas, the frame and the wall behind. Expecting that, he wasn't surprised. In the next moment, he went inside the painting and found himself outside the castle, on a ledge way up high. Draco was already there, waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," drawled the silver-hair boy sitting on this none-too-safe-looking platform. He was leaning against the wall, his hands up and behind his head, supporting his skull while his legs were extending out, crossed at the ankles. Draco looked quite relaxed and didn't bother to look at Harry while commenting on his tardiness.

Harry chose not to reply and curiously peered over the side of the ledge, adjusting his glasses at the steep drop below. He didn't notice the irked expression that crossed Draco's face momentarily.

"This is great spot," said Harry with enthusiasm, enjoying the scenery of far away mountains and the forever sky dotted with winsome billowing clouds. He had quite forgotten the urgent reason for their meeting, his mind musing on what he felt was lacking about this secret place.

_... Wind._ That was it. There was only a slight breeze wafting all around them where strong gales should be blowing instead, especially at a spot this high on Hogwarts's cliff-side wall. He knew, because he had once tried to fly across the cliff on his Firebolt.

He heard the sharp clacking of heels hitting stone and glanced aside to see Draco standing up and adjusting the folds his robes to lie down properly. Harry remembered then why they were here and lost no extra time on the wondrous vista all around them.

"You weren't able to convince Lord Slytherin?" Harry asked, and his stomach felt as though a lead ball had been dropped into it when Draco shook his head with a tightly controlled worried and aggravated look on his pale face.

"He keeps on saying it's Gryffindor's decision," complained Draco, and he glared at Harry as though it was his fault that Godric was being stubborn and that Salazar was heeding Godric. Harry frowned at him, about to protest Draco's silent accusation then snapped his mouth shut, feeling quite peeved that though Draco was clearly pinning the blame on him, the other boy hadn't exactly declared it out loud and thus Harry couldn't very well defend himself verbally without appearing ridiculous.

Harry absolutely refused to say, "Don't look at me that way. This isn't my fault," for not only would it make him sound defensive, it would also acknowledge Draco's unspoken insinuation.

So instead, Harry kept stubbornly silent, just furrowing his brows, and after a while, Draco turned away, looking extra bothered that Harry hadn't taken the bait.

His patience was sorely tested when Draco muttered, "Dumb stupid Gryffindors." But still, Harry controlled his temper, seeing passed Draco's sullen exterior to the bleak worry underneath. It mirrored Harry's own.

The Founders were leaving tomorrow. Today was the thirty-ninth day of their visit to the present time. Thirty-nine days ago, Harry had gone to Dumbledore's office and found, not the Headmaster, but a mysteriously glowing Sorting Hat. Curiosity had caused him to place the Hat on his head.

Within the Hat, hand-writing had appeared to greet him, and had politely requested one of Fawkes's feathers. Harry had asked the phoenix, which had kindly provided one of its feathers, and Harry had dropped the feather into the Hat. The next thing the boy had known, the Hogwarts Four had appeared in Dumbledore's office.

Visiting, they were. Only visiting. These weren't the real Founders, long dead and gone, but their memories preserved for over a thousand years. With the power of the feather Fawkes had bequeathed, they had only a limited time to spend in the present. Forty days to be exact, Salazar Slytherin had just revealed a few scant days ago after he and the other Founders returned to Hogwarts after a successful expedition to find a long lost floating fortress called Hierthent.

"There has to be a way to keep them from leaving," Draco murmured in a tone that suggested he was only talking to himself and not to Harry, who found himself sympathizing with the other boy. Of all the people who knew that the Founders had returned, Draco was the one who had formed the strongest attachment to them, to Salazar Slytherin, in particular. Harry could see it quite clearly though wary he was still of the Slytherin Founder.

"... You should let him go, Draco," Harry said awkwardly, and he was irked when Draco gave him a furious look.

"... Well." Cold steely eyes regarded him. "Gryffindor loyalty has obviously degraded."

Harry gritted his teeth. "That is not true, Draco," he barely managed to say calmly. "I want Lord Gryffindor and the others to stay as much as you do."

"You are not trying hard enough to convince them to stay," snapped Draco.

"They don't want to stay-"

"Hah! Those three idiots might prefer oblivion, but I know Lord Slytherin wants to stay."

"You've already heard what he said."

"'It's up to Gryffindor. It's up to Gryffindor'," Draco repeated disrespectfully. "Gryffindor must have brainwashed him."

Harry clenched his hands. "Take that back, Draco. Lord Gryffindor would never do such a thing."

"But you're so eager to let him go, aren't you?"

"No, I am not!"

"Prove it then!"

Much later, Harry would find himself amazed that he hadn't come to blows with Draco on that high ledge. Somehow he had managed to overcome his anger at the other boy's taunting, unlike the summer before on the Hogwarts Express, when he had hexed Draco, Goyle and Crabbe with Furnunculus for expressing disrespect for Cedric Diggory's memory.

Control or acceptance? Was he finally accepting what he had done, for having inadvertently caused the death of another boy? The guilt he always felt every time he thought of Cedric hadn't disappeared entirely, just abated, now turned into a cold numbness, which though difficult, he could at least bear without losing to despair.

~*~*~

Of all the rooms in Wvelte, they usually stayed in Rowena's room.

Sleepy mid-autumn blue skies and soft clouds now cradled what was easily the largest private room. Rowena's room nearly matched the central room outside in size, and the clear transparent walls required that no windows would ever be necessary unless the room's mistress wanted solid walls instead.

But Rowena never did. Thomas Aquinas had designed a room, which she would never tire of even during dreary rainy days.

They were all here now. Rowena observed her three companions fondly from where she was sitting on the side of her bed. Salazar and Godric were slouched comfortably in the sofa. Salazar was playing with the Crysalis, which he had taken from the Hat while Godric was watching him curiously and carefully. In an armchair close by, Helga had also been eyeing Salazar's crystal manipulations, but now she appeared to have dozed off.

"What are you doing?" Godric finally asked after several minutes more of just watching the other wizard manhandle the seemingly fragile Crysalis, which contained their memories and Fawkes' feather.

"Irritating Godric Gryffindor," Salazar answered blandly, still twisting and turning the small crystal over and over in his hands.

"... Salazar."

"Yes, Godric?"

"Stop trying to irritate me."

"I am not trying. I am doing."

Rowena covered her smile that had formed at the utterly bothered expression on Godric's face.

"... Just what are you doing with the Crysalis, Salazar?"

"As I've said before, I am irritating you with it."

She bit her lip to keep from giggling as Godric tried in vain to seize the crystal from Salazar who had jumped off the sofa. As Godric went after him, Salazar ran behind Helga's chair and made certain that the chair and Helga was always in between him and Godric as a chasing game began between the two wizards.

It wasn't long before Helga was jostled out of her nap by their roughhousing. A few moments later, both wizards were cowed back into their seats by Helga, who was furiously brandishing the Crysalis that she had snatched from Salazar.

"Will you two ever grow up?!"

"Sorry, Helga," chorused Godric and Salazar, sounding just like two naughty boys caught doing a bad deed. Rowena shook her head at them and at Helga who continued to regard them suspiciously. How they enjoy teasing Helga.

There was a soft familiar and pleasant trill as Helga handed the Crysalis to Godric, and Fawkes appeared on Godric's shoulder. The wizard jumped, startled by the phoenix's unexpected appearance. As once before, the Crysalis began to glow with a brilliant inner light and floated up from Godric's hand.

Fawkes' song grew louder and more wondrous, and the Crysalis changed shape, turning into a phoenix feather... and three more. Like a fan, four crystal feathers spread apart, joined together only at their base points. As Fawkes finished his song, the Crysalis turned back into its former shape and landed gently on Godric's palm.

Fawkes trilled once more before leaving. As the phoenix disappeared in a shimmer of flame and gold, they all turned to Salazar, whose face seemed as though it was carved from stone.

His expression didn't change when Godric ground out, "You recharged it."

Helga breathed out tiredly as she sat back down in her chair. Rowena stood up, concerned. Godric looked ready to hit Salazar, who appeared expectant and ready to take a thrashing.

The air seemed to grow thicker, tension mounting as Godric just stared at Salazar, whose eyes never flickered or wavered from the angry accusation in Godric's eyes.

There was a barest flinch from Salazar when Godric finally stood up, picked up his Sorting Hat and stuffed back the Crysalis into it for safekeeping. Then, without another word, he turned away from Salazar and walked to the door.

No furious words were spoken, no doors slammed in broken temper. As the door closed with unnerving quiet behind Godric, Helga finally broke the heavy silence with a huffy sigh and a muttered, "I knew it." Reluctantly, she stood up and went after Godric.

When they were alone, Rowena walked over to the sofa and sat down in the space Godric vacated. She faced Salazar, who was still impersonating a statue. There was a tiny light of recognition in hard cold emerald eyes when he saw her. Rowena could feel his stubborn inner struggle against guilt for having broken his promise to Godric. Also, she could hear his anger, not at Godric's stubbornness, but at himself for feeling troubled at having betrayed the other wizard's trust.

**I should not care. I should not. I should not.** She could hear the short words mumbled silently again and again in his mind. She had heard them before in another time caused by a different set of circumstances.

And as before, no words would ease Salazar's inner torment. After long moments, Salazar finally relaxed and allowed his body respite from awkward stiffness. He laid back against the sofa, closing his eyes with a tired wordless regretful noise.

~*~*~

Slender fingers tenderly caressed his throbbing temples, and Salazar allowed a smile to form on his lips. The pressure from Rowena's fingers increased, becoming a firm massage, which eased away the pain of having to deal with two differing consciences. One insisted he had done wrong. The other praised his actions. The latter was losing ground, and Salazar found himself thankful that Rowena hadn't left him alone.

**I don't want to be alone right now.** Salazar opened his eyes to find Rowena's fair face mere inches from his own. She was frowning slightly, her eyes not looking at him, rather further up. She was concentrating on her healing ministrations, and Salazar felt warmed by her presence. His heart began to ache. Tightness, a feeling akin to the yearning he had to endure several times before when they were apart from each other. But why did he feel this way now, he didn't understand. She was with him now.

Blue eyes flickered with little surprise, focusing on him finally when he kissed her. Her hands fell away from his head, resting on his shoulders instead as he urged her nearer, closer against him. Regret and guilt drained away as both his mind and body wisely chose to concentrate on other matters.

~*~*~

The next day, Harry was surprised and bothered when Professor McGonagall informed him that the private gathering planned for the Founders' leaving was cancelled. He questioned his House Head as to the reason why, but McGonagall seemed as puzzled as he was.

As Harry, Hermione and Ron discussed what might possibly have happened, hope grew inside Harry. Perhaps the Founders were staying a little while longer. Surely, it wouldn't hurt for them to stay for a few more days. Weeks even, months, years All in agreement, the trio decided to go up to Wvelte and look for them.

A wondrous yet disturbing sight awaited them. Floating in the very center of the Wvelte's main hall was a large ghostly flickering model of a white castle set upon a huge shard of dark earth. It revolved slowly, gracefully turning around its axis. This was Hierthent, a familiar sight to Harry, Hermione and Ron, since for nearly a week, every newspaper and magazine had displayed a moving picture of the floating fortress now stationed over Malfoy Manor.

Hierthent. Harry had only learned about the floating fortress recently when Godric explained about it before he and the other Founders left Hogwarts on a quest for it. A thousand years ago, Hierthent had been the citadel of the Thirteen, an infamous Dark wizarding coalition of that era, but one which was virtually unknown in the present. The group had been completely destroyed by none other than Salazar Slytherin, who had been a former member of the Thirteen.

But the Thirteen's castle survived, and not only Hierthent. Ghosts haunted it. The Founders had explained about the circumstances that lead to Hierthent and the Thirteen being trapped in a dimension where an hour equaled a year passing in real time.

"A thousand years in forty days," Hermione had breathed out in wonder, her eyes gleaming with great curiosity and hope as she impulsively asked the Founders if it were possible to visit Hierthent.

The reactions from the Founders varied. Godric had been taken aback, surprise widening his eyes, but he recovered quickly to smile with amusement at this request. Rowena hadn't looked surprised, the expression on her face said she had expected this. Helga merely looked faintly disapproving.

A chuckling Salazar had said, "You will have to ask permission from the new owners." The new owners, Harry was uncomfortable to find out, were the Malfoys.

It was in all the news. A week ago, a huge castle had been seen floating, flying as fast as one of those Muggle jumbo jets (Hierthent was far larger and quieter). The white fortress was moving so quickly that Ministry wizards on broomsticks had been hard put to keep up with it. All attempts to board the castle or communicate with its denizens had failed. Panic spread as wizards and witches were convinced it must be You Know Who's citadel, and Ministry officials had had their work cut out for them in having to wipe the memories of the Muggles who had seen the UFO.

Fudge had given the order to attack and to destroy Hierthent, which resulted in the disappearance of the taskforce sent by the Ministry. Fear had reached a breaking point. Civil disorder had been imminent in the wizarding community when finally the castle simply stopped at Malfoy Manor.

The official story given to the Ministry and to all the reporters was that an archaeological expedition headed by Lucius Malfoy had succeeded in recovering Hierthent, considered as the mythical citadel of an equally legendary wizarding coalition known as the Thirteen. Explanations were made. They consisted of how Lady Julia Ilias had hidden the castle away in a different space for safekeeping after Salazar Slytherin had assassinated the Thirteen; of how Lucius Malfoy had been allowed entry into the castle because of his Ilias heritage and bloodline; and lastly of him meeting his many-times-great grandmother, still alive because the time peculiarity of the dimension Hierthent had been taken to.

Basically there were a few crucial differences between the official story and the truth. The Founders weren't mentioned, of course. Not even by their aliases, and Draco's part was excluded. Indeed, it would be difficult to explain why a Hogwarts student was involved, even if it was Draco Malfoy. He should be in school, not gallanvantering about with his parents on archaeological digs.

In any case, Hierthent was currently overrun by Ministry wizards, researchers, historians and curious onlookers. There was great excitement in the recovery of such an important piece of history and greater interest in the chairs. These chairs, thirteen of them, around what was referred to as the Table of the Thirteen located in Hierthent's Council Hall, were being awarded by Lucius Malfoy, who was said to be the new Head of the Thirteen.

Seven of the chairs were already given. Six remained to be assigned, and quickly, because Hierthent depended on the Thirteen and vice versa. There was talk of Fudge gone acourting for a place. This didn't surprise Harry, though he was startled when informed that Dumbledore might be offered a chair. Though this was welcome news, Harry doubted it would come to pass.

Why would Lucius Malfoy want Albus Dumbledore to become one of the Thirteen?

Harry eyed the three dimensional representation of Hierthent carefully and was startled when he saw tiny wizards and witches flying towards it on equally tiny broomsticks. As he watched, they landed on a wide green lawn that went around the castle's base. Harry peered closer at them. One of Hierthent's large double doors opened, and more people appeared. He almost jumped. One of the tiny figures was unmistakably Lucius Malfoy.

_... This isn't just a model then_, Harry realized, his eyes widening. We must be actually watching Hierthent.

"That is correct, Harry," said a soft voice behind him, and he, Hermione and Ron turned to see Rowena behind them. She was alone, and they quickly went to her and asked what had happened. Why was the meeting cancelled? Would they be staying?

Harry nearly whoop for joy when Rowena answered they would be staying. When they pressed her for details on how this change of decision came about, she simply answered that with the Thirteen present in this time (regardless of the fact that they were ghosts), she and the other Founders decided to stay until such a time when they felt that Hogwarts would no longer be in danger from their old foes and Hierthent's arsenal.

~*~*~

To be continued.

Writers eat reviews. So. Feeeeeed me. Thank you.  


Many thanks to the lovely people who left reviews for Chapter 34: Hufflepuff on my HnH story board, FF.net and by email.  
If you want email updates for HnH, please include your email address in your review and say that you want fic updates. 

FF.net reviewers: **Esther **(I'm happy you really like it.)**, Nerual **(Lucius will decide who gets the chairs.)**, annakas **(::grins:: Wao - I like it.)**, Silverfox** (Yes, I hear that a lot. ^^ And Salazar knows it too.), **Mayleesa **(Thanks ^^)**, InsaneVampireWriter **(Will do.)**, Bob **(Will hurry.)**, SilverCatofBast **(Ok, will do.)**, Star Chaser**(Helga is immune to Rowena's father's magic.)**, GAKED** (You're making me blush. ^__^), **Star*** (I'm glad you think so.), **Brooke **(Thank you. ^^)**, Kayla** (Godric still worries me.), **Mary **(They can do magic inside Hierthent. They can't do magic within sight of Hierthent. Though since the castle isn't at full power, they can magic outside as well.) & **Dark Mistress **aka **Hoshiko Malfoy** (Draco is adorable.)


	37. The Hogwarts Monster

**Author's thanks: **Foremost to Seldes Katne, my SQ Professor. To Calis-chan, who I hope gets that teaching position in Japan. 

**Author's note: **Chapter 35 is divided into several parts. I've decided to follow the file weight of not more than 30kb per update since a 200kb chapter would be too large.

**Reminder:** Godric's alias is Godfrey Gloucester. Salazar's is Sextus Scaevola. Rowena's is Rachel Regius. Helga's is Hannah Hawthorn. Rowena cast a spell so that everyone who hears them will hear them referring to each other by their aliases, but to their own ears, they hear each other's real names. It's a complicated spell.

**Hearts and Hourglasses**  
_Chapter 35 - Part Two_  
**The Hogwarts Monster**

_Where not only man remembers what has passed._

Salazar finally found Godric in a clearing deep inside the Forbidden Forest. He was not surprised to find Godric there though he was startled that this same open space would still exist even after a thousand years. However, it was, after all, a special place where unicorns usually gathered to frolic.

Godric was seated in the very center, amidst dead yellow, orange and brown leaves, which rustled loudly and crackled as Salazar walked through them. The other wizard didn't stir at his approach, but he knew Godric knew he was there. If there was a location that Godric favored most in the world, it was this place. Salazar didn't know why, exactly, but he gathered it had something to do with unicorns.

"Godric," said Salazar when he was a mere three steps away. He couldn't see Godric's face, only his back. Not a single muscle moved or twitched at Salazar's call. After a long while had passed, he grew impatient with having to wait for Godric to acknowledge his presence. He had already made the opening move. It was Godric's turn at the board now.

He decided to wait a little while longer before turning to leave, but as he did so, he heard the sound of leaves being disturbed and turned back to see Godric standing up slowly, brushing the dirt, twigs and leaves from his robes.

Eyes, the color of chestnut, were calm and collected as he turned towards Salazar, who felt bothered as guilt surge again inside him and urged him to apologize, to say sorry, to ask forgiveness. With an inward growl at himself, he stubbornly pushed away the deprecating inclinations and simply gave a stiff short nod to Godric as a greeting.

Godric gave a slight tilt of his head as an answer, and Salazar relaxed a little. As always, he considered it strange how this Light wizard drew reluctant respect from him.

It was peculiar. Salazar eyed Godric carefully, seeing a wizard of ordinary height with flaming red hair and a properly trimmed beard hiding his youthful features. It was Helga who had suggested to Godric to grow a beard to make him seem as old as his age for the wizard had the misfortune (some would consider it fortuitous) to always appear more youthful than his years.

The beard did help somewhat though Salazar considered the extra facial hair cumbersome.

"What is it, Salazar?" said Godric, and much to Salazar's irritation, gladness made its presence known forcefully, nearly making him smile with relief that Godric was speaking to him. Salazar then realized he must have been worried that the other wizard would refuse to talk to him because of what had happened around a month ago when Godric had found out that Salazar's real self had broken his promise about Avada Kedavra.

Salazar opened his mouth to reply, and adding to his discomfort, he found that he had nothing to say to Godric. Rather than keeping his mouth open wordlessly, he shut it close, jaws snapping together. Salazar winced when he accidentally bit the flesh of his mouth. And there was an amused sound from the other wizard.

"Salazar Slytherin speechless," murmured Godric with a delighted chuckle.

He threw a mock glare at Godric. "Don't consider it a victory," he countered, ignoring the pain in his mouth and forcing himself not to stutter because of it.

"Not at all," returned Godric easily, "for clearly your lack of words was only unfortunately a temporary state of being."

Honestly, Salazar was taken aback by eloquence so rarely (in Salazar's case, never) heard from Godric, who frowned when Salazar expressed amazement.

"Salazar," a peeved Godric muttered, "just because I do not utter fanciful words, phrases and sentences all the time does not mean I cannot be a statesman when I wish to be. ... Oh, for the love of- don't give me that look!"

"They must have done something to you in Hierthent..." Salazar trailed off worriedly.

"Salazar..." growled Godric warningly.

"You're an imposter! I demand to know where the genuine Godric Gryffindor is- Oof!" Godric had tackled Salazar in midsection, and both wizards fell to the ground, laughing and pummeling each other in play. Autumn leaves scattered upwards and away from the wrestling duo. It was unclear who was winning as both were equal in strength and endurance though when the fraternal battle was through, Salazar looked worse off since Godric had managed to stuff more leaves into his robes.

"Eyuch!" Salazar was still grousing as they neared the portkey point in the forest. All the way, Godric pointedly ignored the other wizard's complaints about the worms, bugs, leeches ("Salazar, stop whining.") that inhabited in abundance dead and decaying foliage.

As they were about to reach their destination, Salazar suddenly stopped. Godric continued on for a few steps, then stopped. Curious, he turned back to Salazar, who, in spite of the twigs in his hair and leaves still falling out of his robes, conveyed seriousness.

"About the Crysalis, Godric-"

"Salazar, I know you're not going to apologize about breaking your promise, and neither do I want to hear your apology. Let us leave it at that. It is done."

"You are still angry."

"Of course, I am still angry!" Salazar almost stepped back from the hurt fury in Godric's face. Why can't he just be angry?! Salazar thought, struggling with the difficult emotion himself. He didn't know whether he was angry at himself or at Godric or both. All Salazar knew was that he didn't want to see hurt in those brown eyes.

Hurt. Betrayed. Trust broken. If only Godric did not trust so unconditionally. It was ironic that though he knew he might be betrayed, he still trusted wholeheartedly. Such faith in other people, such belief, so pure that no matter how he prepared himself to be disappointed, he was still hurt deeply. He possessed such high hope in others.

_He believed in me..._ Salazar almost turned away. The disappointment in those eyes was terrible, as sharp as one of their owner's treasured swords. Even keener than shiny polished blades, for Salazar felt as though his self-respect was a tangible thing, which was being sliced away from him.

_Do not look at me that way_, he almost whispered and felt fiercely glad when Godric finally turned away and continued walking. Salazar had been close to making excuses, almost attempting to turn away blame by explaining that it would be foolhardy to leave now with the Thirteen in this time and Hierthent.

However good the reasoning be, Godric knew Salazar had recharged the Source before they discovered the Thirteen still existed in Hierthent. Salazar had planned to use the Thirteen as a reason in persuading Godric to allow him to extend the Source's power. If it hadn't been for Fawkes, his breaking Godric's word would have remained secret. Why had that idiotic phoenix appeared the way it did? Now, Salazar found himself wishing he hadn't immediately taken the opportunity to remain longer in this time when Draco showed him the feathers Fawkes had given the boy. Salazar had immediately used them of course. How could he have known then that he would come to regret it?

_... Fool_, Salazar berated himself as Godric disappeared into the trees ahead. What had you thought to ask of him? His forgiveness for breaking a useless fatal promise to him? How low you have fallen, Dark wizard, to start punishing yourself for breaking a silly thing such as a promise.

~*~*~

Lucius Malfoy arrived the next day with what seemed to be an army of reporters. Classes were cancelled and the entire school gathered in the Great Hall turned auditorium for the third time this year. Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to find seats in the third row, and the noise in the hall was deafening as everyone wondered out loud to each other as to why the Head of Hierthent had paid Hogwarts a visit.

"He has to be here to award Headmaster Dumbledore a chair," said Colin excitedly. He kept standing up from his seat to take picture of the VIPs in the front row. Lucius Malfoy was talking with Cornelius Fudge, whose squad of Aurors was scattered across the hall, keeping watchful surveillance. Harry was thankful that the Minister hadn't brought along any Dementors.

Finally, after what seemed too long, the hall fell silent as Lucius Malfoy climbed onto the stage. By the time he turned to face his audience, it was so quiet that a dropped pin could have been heard. There was breathless anticipation in the air, and Harry sat up attentively and eyed Mr. Malfoy, who was beginning his speech, with extreme wariness.

"I believe it fitting to dispense with formal introductions as I am certain you all know who I am. ("Oh, geez. What a show off," muttered Ron.) And of course, we have with us today, His Excellency, Minister Cornelius Fudge." There was polite applause as Fudge stood up and bowed in every direction. When the pudgy wizard was seated once again, Malfoy raised his hand and made a come-hither gesture. Puzzled, Harry followed the direction of where he was looking at and turning towards the main doors, he saw procession of six white robed wizards entering the Great Hall and bearing what appeared to be a shrouded litter upon their shoulders.

There was a collective curious murmuring all around as these wizards walked through the middle aisle, up the stage, where they carefully deposited their load. Malfoy nodded his head at them, and each of them reached out and took hold of the white sheet covering the object they had brought. In unison, they lifted the coverlet and revealed a block of black glass underneath. The entire audience seemed to hold their breaths when they saw it. Everyone knew what it was. It was one of the thirteen chairs, and a cold sinking feeling weighed down in Harry's stomach as Lucius Malfoy turned back towards them. Pale gray eyes swept across the room, and for an instant, they rested on Harry Potter, who flinched when the lightning scar on his forehead ignited in pain.

The next thing Harry knew, he was shoving and pushing his way through the row, bumping and crashing against knees and legs, landing awkwardly on other students' laps. He was desperate to reach the aisle. He barely heard his friends' worried questions. When he finally exited his row, he immediately rushed to the first row, heading for Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Harry, what is the matter?" Dumbledore's kindly bearded face was concerned and seemed to swim crazily in Harry's vision. He squeezed his eyes shut for several moments. When he opened them, Dumbledore's worried visage was steady.

"That's not Lucius Malfoy," Harry whispered urgently. "It's him." He thought his voice was low enough for only Dumbledore to hear, but in the corner of his eye, he saw Fudge shaking his head at him. Harry heard the Minister's mutterings clearly.

"Harry Potter again with his insane accusations. Really, has he not enough attention already? Fame has clearly turned his head."

I'm not trying to get attention! Harry wanted to shout, but only a hissed of pain emerged from his mouth as someone's bony fingers cut into his shoulders.

Before Harry could say anything more, insist that Lucius Malfoy, standing on the stage, was in fact, Voldemort, Professor Snape's harsh voice hissed into his ear, ordering him to be quiet. Harry then found himself being propelled away from Dumbledore by Snape. He resisted and stumbled often, the professor nearly always having to hold him up. He vaguely realized that hundreds of pairs of eyes were staring at him, and that there was a numbing roar in his ears. Snape was leading him to the door where he had entered once before as a candidate for the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year.

The door opened before him, and Snape shoved him into the room.

Harry's shoes skidded on the smooth stone floor, and he fell forward, landing heavily on his arms and elbows. Instinctively, he pushed himself back up, turning to see Snape close the door behind him. The next thing he did would have made Harry laugh had the situation not been as dire. Snape began removing the paintings from the walls, practically ripping them off. Harry heard the pictures frantic cries and protests, and Harry turned worried when Snape headed to the fireplace. Its cold hearth burst into flame at the teacher's approach.

He struggled to his feet to rescue the hapless paintings, but Snape marched passed the fireplace to a cabinet into which he piled the pictures. As he turned back to Harry, the boy felt embarrassed that he had thought the Potions Master would throw the paintings into the fire.

Seeing the expression on Harry's face, Snape deciphered what he had been thinking and scowled heavily at Harry, who suddenly remembered-

"That's not Lucius Malfoy out there," he told Snape urgently. "It's Voldemort."

The angry irritation drained from Snape's face. His black eyes were unreadable, and Harry grew more uncomfortable as seconds passed, and Snape continued regarding him.

Then, much to Harry's horror, his scar again flared in pain. Automatically, he reached up the cover the old wound, stumbling away from Snape with a panicked cry. He landed heavily against a wall, now bare of paintings, his other hand reaching into his pocket for his wand.

"So you think I am Lord Voldemort as well," asked Snape softly, sounding very weary.

Harry swallowed hard before answering in an unsteady tone, "My scar hurt just now."

Snape nodded. "That's because every Death Eater is an extension of Lord Voldemort." He lifted his left arm and tugged down its sleeve until Harry could see the Dark Mark on his forearm. It was glowing, turning from bloody red to dead black and back, pulsing with malevolence.

"He is growing stronger, Potter," whispered Snape. "He is regaining his former strength, and I'm certain you have felt the summonings."

He had indeed. His scar throbbed in pain often these days, so much so that he had gotten used to the headaches, which mercifully only lasted the times the scar burned.

"Where is he now?" Harry finally ventured to ask, taking a leap at the chance that Snape might know and perhaps they would be rid of Voldemort sooner.

His hope died when the other wizard snorted with derision. "Even if I know, Potter, it would be useless," he answered dryly. "None dare go after him."

"... Voldemort is that powerful?"

"He is immortal, Potter." Snape grew impatient at the uncertainty in Harry's eyes. "You must have heard him speak of his experiments." When Snape said that, it was as though a hidden chest was unlocked in Harry's mind. A cold high-pitched voice began rambling.

**I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah... pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost... but, I was still alive. What I was, even I do not know... I, who have gone further than anyone along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal - to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked... for I had not been killed, though the curse would have done it.**

Snape nodded with approval when understanding came across Harry's face. "Haven't you ever wondered why he named his followers Death Eaters?"

Harry answered slowly, "Because he was searching for immortality."

"Exactly, Potter," said Snape, his voice taking on a lecturing tone. "About twenty-four years ago, Voldemort began recruiting members for an elite group, whose main objective was to conquer death."

"... Not to cause death?" Harry was very dubious.

"Let me finish, Potter," Snape snapped, aiming an irritated glare at Harry who retained his doubtful expression. "Long before he founded the Death Eaters, Voldemort has already began experimenting with potions and elixirs which he had hoped would grant him immortality."

"Did he try to create a Philosopher's Stone?"

"He attempted, but those things are near impossible to make."

"I bet he tried to steal Mr. Flamel's stone even then."

"No, actually, Mr. Flamel was quite happy to share the stone with his apprentice."

"... What?"

"Little hard of hearing, Potter? Really now, and at your age-"

"Voldemort was Nicholas Flamel's apprentice?!"

"When he was still known as Tom Riddle," Snape said informatively.

"..."

"You look a little unsteady on your feet, Potter. Do sit down."

~*~*~

"As I have said before, Lucius, I refuse."

"You are a fool, Albus!"

In the Great Hall far below, a low rumble of shock, curiosity and discontent underlined the statements uttered by the three wizards upon whom every eye was focused and whose words every ear strained to hear.

Rowena stepped forward to the mirror showing to them the occurrences below. Helga glanced towards her as she raised her hand and rested her palm on the mirror's shimmering rim. At once, the picture changed, the mirror's eye moved forwards through the main aisle, passing rows of restless students and focusing instead on Albus, Fudge and Lucius Malfoy.

Albus was standing. Short Fudge was on his feet as well and berating the taller wizard for refusing Lucius Malfoy's gift. Albus remained silent to Fudge disbelieving and insulting words while on the dais, Lucius stood silently, his hand upon the back of the obsidian chair and watching Albus intently. Helga had difficulty interpreting the hard expression on Lucius' face. She thought the light in his eyes was that of relief, but why would he be glad that his offer was refused?

"Lucius is being forced to do this," Rowena murmured softly.

"What do you mean, Rowena?" Helga asked, knowing that Rowena must have heard the uncertainty in her mind.

"Lucius does not wish Hogwarts to be in the Thirteen's control." Receiving one of the thirteen chairs had its great rewards, but there was a price to pay upon becoming one of the Thirteen. Every member's land and holdings, family and belongings also belonged to the coalition.

"The chair must be removed at once," Salazar declared quietly.

Godric glanced at him sharply. "Why, Salazar?"

"It is a living part of Hierthent. If it stays here too long, a permanent portkey link will be established between Hogwarts and Hierthent."

"Then it must go now," said Helga. But before she could leave, there was a ruckus in the mirror as Fudge complained loudly that Albus would rather heed the words of famous Harry Potter.

Albus' eyes glittered like blue ice, and Helga was reminded strongly of Rowena's father, Regius Ravenclaw. Though he remained silent, Fudge was frightened by the cold terrible expression on Albus' face, and he almost took a step backwards away from the Head of Hogwarts.

But fear further loosened Fudge's tongue instead of stilling it. "So, Albus, you think Lucius here is You Know Who?" Helga frowned at Fudge's paltry attempt to regain his brave front.

Albus said somberly, "Cornelius, please calm your-"

"I am calm, Albus. I am." Fudge's small eyes were wide with a manic gleam in them. "In fact, never has my thoughts been as clear and unaffected as they are now."

"I've always wondered why you never went after You Know Who yourself. After all, Albus, you are considered as the greatest wizard in our time, the most powerful magician. You did defeat Grindelwad."

"Cor-"

"Do not interrupt, Albus." Fudge straightened proudly, regaining a sembleance of nobility. "Tell me," he told Albus in a sly voice, "Why do you not rid us of our greatest enemy once and for all? Why don't you simply defeat You Know Who as you did Grindelwad?"

Everyone waited for Albus to answer, but many long moments passed, and he didn't. He remained silent, steadily regarding Fudge whose twitching and fidgeting worsened.

His next words drew a gasp of indignation from the entire room. "You're in league with You Know Who, aren't you?"

Minerva McGonagall furiously stood up from her chair. "How dare you make such an accusation?!" But Fudge was not waylaid by the taller witch towering with rage over him. He raised his hand and pointed a trembling finger at Dumbledore. "You Know Who doesn't interfere with him, and he doesn't interfere with You Know Who! Why is this so?!"

"Your mumblings make no sense!" shouted Minerva.

"For nearly twenty years, You Know Who preyed on our community, caused unimaginable suffering, laid waste to our sense of security. No one was safe from him. No place a sanctuary from his evil, except for Hogwarts under the directorship of Albus Dumbledore."

"What exactly are you saying, Cornelius?" Albus' collected voice cut through the rising din and silenced it.

"I am saying that perhaps the reason why You Know Who never attacked Hogwarts was because you and he had a previous arrangement!"

"That's preposterous!" Filius Flitwick declared.

"Which is more ridiculous? An explanation for his inaction where You Know Who is concerned or his safeguarding a boy who is possibly the Heir of Slytherin?!"

"That old hat," Minerva snapped. "Harry Potter isn't Salazar Slytherin's Heir."

"But You Know Who is!" Fudge said with triumphant. The teachers defending Dumbledore were taken aback by this statement, and Fudge continued his attack on Albus. Helga could barely understand his ramblings.

"Yes, I know who You Know Who is. I've been informed only recently. Imagine my surprise when I was told that the greatest bane of our society once studied at Hogwarts, and that he was the one who opened the supposed nonexistent Chamber of Secrets over fifty years ago."

"Why are you bringing this up, Cornelius?" asked Dumbledore in a frozen tone of voice.

"Because I know the true reason why he doesn't dare attack Hogwarts!"

Fudge stomped to the door through which Severus Snape had taken Harry. He threw the door open and marched in, coming out a few moments later with the boy. Fudge dragged Harry out back into the hall and commanded him to show them where the Chamber of Secrets was.

~*~*~

"Do you know what the Philosopher's Stone can do, Potter?"

"Yes, Professor Snape. It can turn base metal into gold and can create the Elixir of Life."

"What else do you know about it?"

"That only one stone was known to have ever existed."

"Correct. Only Nicholas Flamel has ever succeeded in creating the first and only Philosopher's Stone."

"I know all this already."

"Be patient, Potter. The Philosopher's stone produces countless riches and immortality, and yet, there is little interest in it. Do you know why?"

"... I suppose if there is so much gold in the world, the metal would be worthless instead of valuable."

"Such insightfulness from you, I am stunned. What of the Elixir of Life? Surely, life will never lose its value."

"... I guess Mr. Flamel didn't want to share the Philosopher's stone."

"Wrong, Potter. He offered the Elixir of Life to many people, his family and friends, even strangers, much to their detriment."

"What do you mean?"

"The Elixir of Life grants the drinker immortality, but claims his ability to give life."

"... Huh?"

"In other words, Potter. Drink the Elixir of Life, and you cannot procreate."

"Oh."

"Centuries ago, Nicholas Flamel finally created the most sought after Philosopher's Stone. He was wise enough to realize that the stone's existence must be kept secret. However, he had a generous heart and secretly donated money to charities and to people he decided deserved giving to. He was always careful and produced gold only in small quantities as to not detrimentally affect the value of gold.

"At private gatherings in his home, he would slip little amounts of the Elixir of Life in the cups of his family and friends and even strangers he barely knew. However..."

"They couldn't have children after taking the elixir."

"Correct, Potter. When Mr. Flamel realized this unfortunate side effect, he had already given the elixir to all of his relations and his friends and countless strangers. Many families were doomed."

"That's terrible."

"Indeed. Guilty of his mistake, Mr. Flamel hid away the Philospher's stone and devoted his time to finding a cure."

"Did he find one?"

"Yes, in a matter of speaking, Muggles held the cure. He and his wife, the only other person who knew about the stone, played matchmaker and persuaded many wizards and witches to intermarry with Muggles. When the crisis had passed, he publicly revealed the Philospher's Stone and admitted the grave sin he had committed to our kind.

"Many forgave Nicholas Flamel, but many were incensed. The latter consisted of old wizarding families who didn't want their heritage sullied by Muggle blood."

"But they didn't have a choice."

"There is always another choice, Potter. A few chose extinction. Some chose to intermarry with Muggles. Some chose to breed with the giants, veela, merpeople, centaurs, vampires even with werewolves."

"... I never heard about this in history class."

"It is a time few wish to remember. There is no heroism as such would exist in times of war and strife. Only the indignities our kind suffered at the hands of a would-be god."

"Mr. Flamel only meant to help."

"Our kind almost died out because of his help."

"... What about Voldemort?"

"Ah. Such was his desire for immortality that he sought out Nicholas Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone. Mr. Flamel was still offering the Elixir of Life to whoever desired and asked for it even though very few individuals were made content by the elixir."

"Why is that so, Professor?"

"Someday, Mr. Potter, perhaps you will understand that it is not having a long life span or riches, which makes people truly happy. Now, let us go back to the story of Nicholas Flamel and Tom Riddle.

"Mr. Riddle partook of the Elixir of Life, but as expected, he was not satisfied. The elixir only extended life; it doesn't make the drinker invisible or invulnerable to death. Even having drank the elixir, Mr. Riddle was still susceptible to mortal wounding. So. He conducted experiments with himself as the guinea pig. And one or some of them were successful. He is as close to being a god as a human being can possibly be, but not close enough. Because of your mother's sacrifice, his own spell rebounded upon him and nearly killed him. Possessing Quirrel, he tried to contact his old mentor, Mr. Flamel, but the latter had hidden himself and his wife away with Albus Dumbledore as their secret keeper and safeguarding the Philosopher's Stone.

"The stone was bait, Potter. It was meant to draw Voldemort out into the open."

And what else Snape would have told Harry was left unsaid as all of a sudden Fudge burst into the room.

~*~*~

For the third time, Harry was in the Chamber of Secrets, and he would rather have been with the basilisk than having to deal with Cornelius Fudge, who was gripping Harry's elbow so tightly, his forearm had gone numb.

"All right, boy, summon it."

_Summon what?!_ Harry almost yelled as he tried to free himself.

"This is madness, Cornelius," said Dumbledore who had accompanied them as well as McGonagall and Flitwick. The other professors had stayed above to keep other peoplpe from jumping down the secret pipeway in the third floor girls' bathroom.

Fudge pointedly ignored Dumbledore and again ordered Harry to summon it.

"Summon what?!"

"Don't play dumb, boy! Summon Slytherin's monster!"

_... The basilisk?_ "It's dead," he told Fudge, who went purple.

"Do you think I'm stupid?!"

"But it's true!" Harry pointed the huge snake skull lying on the chamber floor a few feet away from them. "That's all that's left of it."

Fudge still didn't believe him and began shaking Harry so hard that he lost his balance and fell down hard on his backside.

"Enough!" shouted McGonagall, helping Harry stand up. As soon as she was convinced Harry was uninjured, she confronted Fudge, threatening to transfigure him into a toad if he ever manhandled a Hogwarts student again.

"Be silent, woman!" Wands were drawn out, but Dumbledore and Flitwick intervened, keeping an imminent duel at bay.

"Do calm down, Minister," an unfamiliar voice echoed sonorously in the chamber. Harry turned about frantically, trying to find the voice's owner. He stilled when a shrouded figure emerged from behind one of the serpent-ornamented pillars, and his scar began to burn when cool hazel eyes met his. _... A Death Eater?_

Harry stumbled backward as Fudge rushed towards the stranger, shouting, "Tom," in a glad voice. But as the roundtound wizard neared the newcomer, Tom raised his hand, and Fudge suddenly slowed, stopped and tumbled forward, falling flat on his face.

"He is too noisy," commented Tom in a bored tone, and as an afterthought added that they shouldn't worry. "The Minister is only sleeping," he said.

"You." Dumbledore took a step forward. Harry felt as though he was trying to shield them. "Imperius?" the Headmaster queried softly.

Tom smiled slyly and shrugged. "What else? And not much of a challenge. He is ridiculously easy to manipulate."

"... Why have you brought us here?"

"I am not interested in you, Minerva or Filius."

Harry suddenly found himself flanked by McGonagall and Flitwick with Dumbledore in front of him. Tom chuckled. "Yes, I must admit I do have unfinished business with Harry Potter, but-" His eyes flicked past them. "He isn't why you are all here."

Harry turned to see what Tom was looking at, and almost choked in panic when the Founders entered into the chamber. Draco was with them.

McGonagall breathed in sharply and grabbed Harry's wrist. She pulled Harry towards the door. Flitwick ran ahead and took hold of Draco's arm as well. Both professors herded the two boys to wait by the chamber entrance before joining the others.

Salazar stepped in line with Dumbledore and addressed Tom, "Tell them it will not work, Voldemort."

A corner of Voldemort's mouth twitched. "I am assuming you are referring to the chair, Salazar."

Salazar nodded, and Helga moved forward, but Rowena held her back.

"Rachel, let me go."

"It's too dangerous, Hannah. He might attack them." Her blue eyes flicked to Harry and Draco. Helga's eyes followed, and she frowned, reluctantly heeding Rowena.

"I have told Lucius to remove the chair from Hogwarts," Salazar told Voldemort, who sneered, saying, "And I am certain he was most eager to comply with your request." His eyes settled on Draco, who remained still. "Your father was quite unenthusiastic in presenting the chair to your Headmaster."

"What about the chair?" Dumbledore asked Godric, who answered that if it stayed in Hogwarts longer, a portkey link would be set between the school and Hierthent.

Dumbledore frowned at this, turning his attention back to Voldemort. "You made Cornelius cause a scene so that we would be distracted, and so that the chair would have stayed a longer time in the school?"

"Sounds desperate, doesn't it?" Voldemort said lazily, and Dumbledore shook his head. "No," the headmaster muttered, "you are far cleverer than that."

"How flattering," said Voldemort. Dumbledore ignored him. "You are after something else."

"What else could I want other than this school?"

Salazar was also frowning. "You know any attempt to annex Hogwarts to Hierthent will fail as long as I am here," he said to Voldemort, whose eyes suddenly turned crafty.

"Very true, Salazar Slytherin," said Voldemort softly.

Rowena suddenly gasped, drawing all their attention. Her eyes were wide with shock. "He's after Sextus' students."

"What?!" Helga stepped past Salazar, and Voldemort, his expression now wary, backed away, raising both his hands peaceably. His eyes, narrowing, were locked on Rowena.

"... A mindreader," he muttered. "I hadn't expected this." He reached into his robes. Everyone did the same, thinking he was taking his wand out. However, he only drew out a large silver medallion.

"Here." He tossed it to Salazar, who caught the object easily. The metal had been fashioned into the coiled shape of a serpent, which was biting its own tail.

"What is this?" asked Salazar, puzzled. He fingered the piece of jewelry.

Voldemort answered, "It is yours. I found it here many years ago."

In Salazar's hand, the silver serpent twitched. Its thumb-sized jaws moved and let go of its tail. The slender foot long silver snake twined itself around Salazar's wrist like a bracelet and began to glow.

As did the entire Chamber of Secrets.

Long wisps of smoke blew from corners and cracks and the edges where wall met wall, floor and ceiling. They swirled about, going around and round, becoming more numerous with every passing moment until it felt as though they were standing in the calm eye of a short and slow moving tornado.

"They're snakes," Draco suddenly whispered, and Harry's eyes widened. The other boy was right. They were serpents, each long silvery wisp a sinuous reptile. There were hundreds of them. As Harry watched, they began to meld with each other. Two serpents formed a larger longer single serpent. The latter joining with another and another until finally there was only one huge ghostly serpent winding gracefully around the chamber. Once its formation was finished, it stopped in front of them, drawing its coils around it. Its enormous head lifted from the floor gracefully; its large shiny iridescent green eyes blinked at them. They seemed curious, not dangerous.

Thrice as large as the basilisk Harry had defeated in his second year and far more beautiful. It hissed softly, and Harry understood what it was saying.

_What is your bidding, Masters?_

To be continued.

Writers eat reviews. So. Feeeeeed me. Thank you.  


Many thanks to the lovely people who left reviews for Chapter 35: Part One on my HnH story board, FF.net and by email.  
If you want email updates for HnH, please include your email address in your review and say that you want fic updates. 

FF reviewers: **Silverfox **(It would be childish if they had blamed Salazar just like that, but ::grins:: Godric & Helga would have raised a fuss about it being all Salazar's doing which is why only Rowena met the Trio.), **Saerry Snape **aka** InsaneVampireWriter** (I'm glad you told me. ^^), **Taracollowen **(Thank you very much. I hope you got the update.), **Cailian13 **aka **Lauren **(No chair for Dumbledore, and Lucius (Voldemort actually) gets to decide who gets them.), **Annakas **(Voldemort has a stool. Fudge is sitting on it for him.), ::glomps:: **GAKED **(Thank you! ^__^), **Demeter **(I'm pleased as punch that you like how Helga and the Malfoys are presented in HnH.), **Urania** (Triples are lucky, I think. Wvelte will be around.) & **Miss Sera **(I know... x.o;; It just kept getting longer and longer.)


	38. The Eyes of a Basilisk

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
  
Author's thanks: **Foremost to Seldes Katne, my SQ Professor, who is an uber-betareader. To Calis-chan, who I still hope gets that teaching position in Japan even though more than a hundred applied for the position. 

**Author's note: **Chapter 35 is divided into several parts. I've decided to follow the file weight of not more than 30kb per update since a 200kb chapter would be too large.

**Reminder:** Godric's alias is Godfrey Gloucester. Salazar's is Sextus Scaevola. Rowena's is Rachel Regius. Helga's is Hannah Hawthorn. Rowena cast a spell so that everyone who hears them will hear them referring to each other by their aliases, but to their own ears, they hear each other's real names. It's a complicated spell.

**Hearts and Hourglasses**  
_Chapter 35 - Part Three_  
**The Eyes of a Basilisk**

_A thousand years ago..._

"She is beautiful, Salazar," Godric breathed out softly, his brown eyes wide with amazement. Before him, its long body slowly and gracefully undulating, was a huge ghostly serpent. Faint rays of sunlight arched into rainbows as they passed through it. Godric could see bent blades of grass underneath its massive form.

After a long while of just admiring Salazar's new creation as it slumbered in the warm sunshine, Godric began to worry that someone other then he and Salazar might see the made serpent though it was barely dawn. Godric suggested to Salazar that he dispell it and watched intently as the Dark wizard again raised the crystal globe from where he had summoned the serpent. With a few muttered words in Parseltongue, which Godric didn't understand, Salazar ordered the serpent back into it.

At once, the creature burst into wisps of smoke and flowed back into its crystal container.

"I suppose only you can control it," commented Godric as they headed back to the castle.

There was a pause before Salazar said, "Rowena as well." He smiled, adding, "because she knows Parseltongue."

There was a soft sigh from Godric, and Salazar chuckled. "I'm certain someday you'll be a Parselmouth, Godric."

"I doubt it," returned Godric dryly. He had been trying to learn for years.

Salazar hesitated for a moment before saying that there might be a quicker and surer way to learn Parseltongue.

"... You could have told me years ago," complained Godric, peeved as he recalled all those futile lessons he had taken.

"It's the Blood Compact, Godric."

"... But that is for merging bloodlines."

"It may also combine power," said Salazar, "though I am not certain. However, it is a feasible theory."

Godric was troubled by the idea of undergoing a Blood Compact. It was a dangerous procedure, and usually practiced only by wizards and witches who were effete. By merging bloodlines, heritage was ensured.

By the time they had reached the castle, Godric was still undecided. Salazar was amused that he was actually considering the idea and wryly told Godric that he shouldn't worry about not being able to control the creature.

"I am going to make a lion for you as well as an eagle for Rowena. To be fair, I'll even make Helga's badger."

"That is kind of you, Salazar."

"Think nothing of it, Godric. Besides, my creature cannot protect Hogwarts alone."

Protection against the Thirteen and Hierthent. Salazar planned to imbue the very stone of Hogwarts with a living protection spell. For years, he developed such a spell until finally he produced this creature, which had he had shown only to Godric thus far.

However there was a flaw, which he hadn't seen until Godric's offhand comment about him being the only one who could control it.

Salazar stared at the white mist swirling slowly in the globe, which he had set on his table. With a tired exhalation, he lowered himself into his chair, propped his elbows on the table and dropped his forehead into his palms. In privacy, he allowed himself the luxury of not appearing strong and unshakable. He would never let himself be weak and uncertain in front of others, save for Rowena. She knew him too well.

Another sigh escaped him as he raised his head. He heard a soft questioning _meep_, the flapping of wings. Salazar turned his head just as a little blue dragon landed on his shoulder. Bright yellow eyes blinked at him as their owner stared eye to eye at Salazar. After a while, Ryais _meep_ed again, and Salazar chuckled, raising his hand to scratch below her chin.

Ryais _meep_ed once more, this time in pleasure and nipped at Salazar's ear playfully before taking off again to land on her usual perch, an improvised silver bird stand beside Salazar's desk. She had been a gift from Godric several years ago.

He eyed the little dragon as it preened and groomed itself, recalling the circumstances that had caused Ryais to become a tamed dragon. Unfortunately, he couldn't do the same with his creature. Frustrated, Salazar turned his eyes from his pet back to the sphere and again brooded on what caused its failure.

He had completely forgotten about serpentine dislike of command. Unless, you were a Parselmouth, snakes would pay no attention to your wishes. Whether real or conjured, serpents would only respect and obey a master who could speak their tongue.

This disregard of rules was also the reason why he hadn't objected to the confiscation and limited use of house pins in Hogwarts. The Slytherin serpent pins were most unruly.

_Idiot_, he told himself wearily. This creature was little use as a protection beast for Hogwarts where currently only two of its denizens knew how to speak the Parseltongue. Despite all his efforts, only Rowena had mastered the skill.

_... I will have to destroy it. However the idea was distasteful to Salazar though he knew it would be dangerous if he didn't. It was a beautiful thing._

_... But what can I do with it then?_

There was a sudden rapid and insistent tapping on the door, interrupting Salazar in his thoughts. For a few moments, he was tempted to ignore whoever it was but changed his mind and stood up from his chair reluctantly.

Moving towards the door, he called out, "Who is it?" even though he had a very good idea of who it was. Only three others were allowed in Wvelte. Helga never once knocked on his door. Rowena used only a single knock. Which left Godric.

"It's me," came the other wizard's voice, muffled by its passage through the door.

"Come in. It is unlocked." Immediately, the door swung open revealing an excited Godric. In his hand was a bejeweled box, which drew Salazar's attention. Godric closed the door behind him before marching to Salazar and handing him the box.

"What is this?"

"Open it!"

Inside was a silver armband in the shape of coiled serpent.

"This-"

"Llewewyn made it," informed Godric helpfully. Llewewyn was a master jeweler and magician, the finest there was.

"You commissioned it?"

"No, I saw it by chance in his workshop. Paid a king's ransom for it, but it was well worth it."

"Why?"

"It would make a better vessel for your creature than a fragile globe of crystal."

"But-"

"No buts, Salazar. I insist. Here, let's see you wear it." Godric lifted the band from its velvet cushion and held it over Salazar's left wrist. In Godric's hands, the serpent began to twitch, and without warning, it reared up its head, hissed sharply and lunged, burying its fangs in Godric's hand.

"Ah!" Instinctively, Godric flung his hand out, flinging the serpent away from him. Blood spurted from the deep wounds it had inflicted. There was a clatter as the band landed on the floor, sliding across the floor until it reached the wall. Angered by the rough treatment, the serpent unwound to its full length, raising its head and baring its fangs threateningly.

"Enough!" Salazar hissed at it furiously, cowing the silver snake into submission. As it slithered off to conceal itself in a shadowy place, Salazar turned back to Godric, who was as pale as a ghost and clutching his injured hand to his stomach.

"Godric-" He broke off, alarmed when the other wizard's eyes turned glassy.

~*~*~

_A thousand years later..._

_What is your bidding, Masters? _ Large luminous eyes of forest green considered all of them curiously, but focused most of its attention on Godric and Salazar. Instinctively, they all backed away as the enormous serpent arranged its long body into coils that occupied the breadth of the Chamber of Secrets.

"Remarkable..." Harry turned his eyes to Voldemort, standing closest to the creature. Like the rest of them, his head was tilted up, and he was staring at the slowly swaying head many feet from the ground. The serpent heard him, and Voldemort smiled when it regarded him as well. It blew a strong breeze from its nostrils, and the wizard's hood fell back, revealing Voldemort's face.

Harry drew in a startled intake of air. Voldemort no longer appeared as he had in Little Hangleton cementary. He now had a full shock of hair on his head, black and silvering at the temples. His face was thin but not starved. Where he had had mere slits to breathe through before there was now a long aquiline nose. He was no longer monstrous. Harry could see he was Tom Riddle, a much older Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom laughed with delight. "Now," he declared loudly, causing the serpent still observing him to blink in surprise, "this is rightly to be called Slytherin's monster, not a Basilisk easily hatched from a chicken egg."

At these words, confusion beset Harry. Hadn't he killed the basilisk, which was Salazar Slytherin's monster? _... What was this creature, then?_

Harry wasn't the only one confounded. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick were casting puzzled looks at the Founders while also keeping wary watch on the summoned serpent and Voldemort. Helga had a stunned expression that was quickly turning to fury, while Rowena was staring off into space, her brows knitted in concentration. Godric seemed tired. Salazar suddenly cried out.

"Ah!" He jerked his left hand up, and Harry was horrified to see that the serpent band had buried its fangs in his wrist. The Dark wizard reacted quickly even as others moved closer to help him. Furious, he commanded the serpent to release him. It obediently complied, loosing its jaws and settling its head back atop its coils still wound around Salazar's arm.

Helga examined the bite while at the same time conjuring a tourniquet to cut the blood flow in Salazar's arm from the rest of his body to keep poison, if there was, from spreading. However, even as the piece of cloth wound tight around the wizard's upper arm, Salazar drew away abruptly, his eyes turning blank.

"No." Rowena lifted her hand, extending it towards Salazar, who stumbled back and began to shake his head as if to loosen something upon it. He suddenly stilled, his green eyes still empty and staring at nothing in particular.

"He's under Imperius!" Rowena's urgent words galvanized them into action. Dumbledore immediately went after Voldemort, but serpent barred his path when Salazar hissed a command to it.

_Hold them._

As though they were sheep, it gathered and herded them to the center of chamber. Within seconds, they were trapped within a circle defined by the serpent's coils. Spells cast against it were useless as McGonagall and Flitwick's attempts showed. Magic was simply absorbed into its shimmering skin, and the serpent paid no attention to Harry's commands to it in Parseltongue. After it had done its chore of imprisoning them, it lowered down its head and appeared to fall asleep.

"Sextus!" Godric shouted at Salazar who was standing outside the creature barrier with Voldemort. There was no sign that Salazar heard him.

Voldemort chuckled. "It's no use, Gryffindor. Imperius has him."

Harry hesitated before yelling, "Fight it, Sir!" Draco suddenly bumped into his side, nearly causing Harry to fall. Before he could berate the other boy, Voldemort said, "Liquid Imperius cannot be fought."

_Liquid Imperius?_ Harry wondered.

Flitwick protested, "There is no such potion!" But Dumbledore silenced the little professor with a single shake of his head. As they watched, Voldemort gestured at Salazar, who extended his left arm towards them. The snake around it quivered when Voldemort hissed at it, ordering it to bare its fangs. It lifted its head and did so, and Harry saw a shiny silver drop drip down from one of its fangs.

Liquid Imperius...

Voldemort started rambling while eyeing Salazar as though he was a most valuable prize. "I gather you all have many questions, no doubt. I will be pleased to answer them, of course."

"Let us begin with this trinket," he murmured, laying a finger upon the serpent band. It didn't seem to enjoy his touch. Voldemort's voice turned reminiscent.

"When I opened this chamber many years ago, I found this bracelet." Voldemort seemed to want to take it off Salazar's arm but left it alone with a sigh. "I wore it, assuming it had powers. Of course it did, but it didn't like me. It immediately bit me, but fortunately nothing was left inside it to harm me."

Harry glanced to Dumbledore, his professors and the other Founders and saw that they were all listening intently to Voldemort rambling on. Beside him, Draco was also doing the same. He looked back to Voldemort who was saying, "When I commanded it to tell me its secrets, it did so with great reluctance. It told me of two other serpents inside the Chamber of Secrets. One, living. The other, sleeping."

"It told me I could command one of the serpents; however, the other could only be awakened by its masters or by their true heirs, which I wasn't." He smiled blithely at their stunned faces. "Surprised, aren't you? I was very disappointed when I was found unworthy because of my Muggle heritage." The last bit was spat out. "Slytherin had never abided Muggles, and it told me how careful he had been when he created his creature. Bloodlines and Parseltongue. I have both, but my blood is diluted!"

The frustration on Voldemort's face turned to rage, reminding Harry of how much Voldemort hated his Muggle father. He looked ready to turn on Salazar, who was the only person within reach, but quickly his anger drained away, and he laughed mirthlessly before continuing his story.

"I was very angry that I couldn't command the true serpent so I decided to have some fun with the Basilisk left in the chamber. I made a way out for it in the third floor girls' bathroom. I ordered it to go after Mudbloods. I was careful. I only wanted to scare them away, not to kill, not yet, but that idiotic Myrtle was in the bathroom in the dead of the night. Fortunately, she was a Mudblood herself, but her death nearly closed down Hogwarts. I didn't want the school to close. I didn't want to go back to that Muggle orphanage, so I let everyone think Hagrid was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

His voice dropped down to whisper. "Afterwards, I became disgusted with myself. No matter what I did, I was always a half-blood. Dirty Muggle blood was inside me. Salazar Slytherin, himself, would never accept me. I tried many times to convince myself that indeed I was his true heir regardless that I couldn't summon his creature, and finally, I began believing it was true."

He shook his head, glancing at Salazar and saying, "I was very young then, desperately seeking for acceptance from a long dead wizard. When I left Hogwarts, I took the bracelet along with me as a keepsake. Imagine my surprise when Wormtail informed me that the Hogwarts Four had returned. I remembered the bracelet and the Basilisk's memories."

Dumbledore interrupted, "Basilisk's memories?" Voldemort nodded absent-mindedly and took out a small globe from his pocket. There was a thick grayish murk swirling around inside it. At the same time, Harry noticed that Salazar was shaking his head again. Sense was clearing away the blank haze in green eyes.

"Just in time," Voldemort commented, smiling. Salazar's eyes widened when he saw the scene before him, his friends, the professors and students surrounded by transparent tangible scales. He turned to Voldemort just as he threw the crystal globe to the floor.

Harry heard a fragile breaking sound. He saw smoke puff up as the ball broke, and then he heard-

_Salazar, why are you doing this?_

It was Godric's voice. Suddenly, everything became much brighter. Squinting, Harry looked up, finding himself standing alone. His teachers and Draco had vanished, Rowena and Helga were nowhere to be seen. The ghost serpent had disappeared as well. Only Godric and Salazar were left, facing each other in the center of the chamber, just a few scant feet away from where Harry was.

The two wizards looked older, and the Chamber of Secrets surprised Harry. It appeared as though the sun was shining into the chamber. Bright shafts of sunlight left only shadows in the spaces behind pillars where light couldn't reach. Everywhere, serpents sunned themselves, identical snakes with brilliant emerald scales. One slithered passed Harry with lazy grace, and he saw that its eyes were also green.

"You know why, Godric." Harry turned his attention from the baby Basilisks to Salazar, whose expression was stony. Godric breathed out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm not a MindReader," Godric complained gruffly.

Salazar countered in a quiet tone, "I want those Muggle-borns out."

"Salazar-"

"We've already discussed this before, Godric. I can no longer tolerate Muggles in Hogwarts."

"You can't just blame the Muggle-borns for those accidents-"

"Accidents?!" Salazar stared at Godric as though he was a stranger, not someone he had known for many years. "How long are you going to keep on defending Muggles, Godric? Those were not accidents. Are you going to wait until I'm murdered before you realize Muggles can't be trusted?"

"You're not going to be murdered-"

"Which word do you prefer? Killed, assassinated, obliterated, mangled beyond repair-"

"Calm down, Salazar."

"I will not calm down, Godric! Muggles murdered my family-" As quickly as he had lost his temper, Salazar regained his composure. He appeared very tired, worrying Godric, who came nearer. Salazar was embarrassed that he had lost control, and Godric, tactfully, chose to pretend he hadn't noticed.

"Rowena will question all the Muggle-born students, and she and Helga agreed as well as I that you will not have to teach any group with Muggle-"

Smirking, Salazar interrupted, "That would make me seem cowardly."

"Well, you are," Godric lightly countered, smiling as well. "It's a well-known fact that Lord Salazar Slytherin is frightened of Muggles."

With exasperation, Salazar lifted his eyes ceilingward, and Harry followed his gaze and realized that the ceiling was a bright blue sky, which suddenly turned dim. Startled, Harry lowered his eyes abruptly and saw that only Salazar was left in the chamber, which was now barely illuminated with a greenish glow. He was standing at the base of the statue. Harry looked around, but there were no serpents left except for one.

Coiled around the Dark wizard's neck and shoulders was a large Basilisk, which looked to be about a dozen feet in length to Harry. Salazar was murmuring to it in Parseltongue. He was telling it to keep its eyes away. Obediently, it turned its head from Salazar, and Harry jumped when its bright yellow eyes settled on him. It blinked sleepily at him before laying its head on Salazar's shoulder.

Salazar was also wearing the silver serpent band around his left wrist, and he was mumbling to himself.

_I have to leave Hogwarts. I must leave._ Tears glistened in his eyes, and uncomfortable, he dashed them away. _... I am sorry_, he whispered to the Basilisk, who seemed ignorant of the torment in the wizard's voice. It was content to snooze on his shoulder. Salazar sighed at this and continued speaking to it, berating it actually.

_Why did you not come when I called all of you? Now, you are the only one left. All your brothers and sisters are gone, and I do not have the time to take you to Scrimbles. I just cannot leave you here._

The Basilisk seemed to shrug at him. Salazar chuckled, but it was a hollow laugh.

_I wish I could take you with me, but you are too dangerous. You might hurt one of my Slytherins even with your eyes bound shut. ... I will have to..._ Another soft sigh, and he ordered the serpent to lower itself to the floor. It did so with great reluctance and acted a bit displeased about it. Then, it settled its long body about Salazar's ankles and promptly went back to sleep, it seemed.

Salazar sighed for the third time and slowly took out his wand. Harry realized he was going to kill the Basilisk. Then, something made him change his mind. Instead, he pointed his wand at the mouth of Lord Godfrey Gloucester's statue.

_Kaberna!_ The statue's mouth opened, revealing a deep gaping hole. Salazar pointed the wand at the slumbering serpent at his feet and levitated it to the hole. As the Basilisk slipped into it, everything went dark.

_Eolas!_ Salazar's voice echoed as though it was coming from a far away place. Once again, brightness blinded Harry. When his eyes acclimated, he was nervous to find himself right beside the Basilisk, which was dozing on a sunny grassy knoll in the middle of a rich lush meadow.

A cool breeze blew against Harry's face. Sunshine was warm against his skin.

_... This is the inside of the statue_, he realized with difficulty.

_Erul!_ Another spell was cast, and Harry wondered what it did. He soon found his answer when he heard squeaking. Mice and rats appeared in scores. Harry decided they were real and not conjured. _Erul._ He recalled. He had learned about the charm in Flitwick's class. It was used to lure rodents to traps, and Harry surmised that Salazar cast the spell on the statue so that the Basilisk inside wouldn't die of hunger.

Suddenly, it made sense to Harry why Tom Riddle had been upset that he could only command the Basilisk. Fantastic as the King of Serpents was, it was far too easily obtainable. Simply place a chicken egg underneath a toad. Hatch it, and you have a Basilisk. It was easy to be rid of as well, since all that was needed to kill it was the crowing of a rooster. A chicken could kill it.

As Harry watched the Basilisk lazing in the sunshine, it occurred to him why Godric and Salazar had picked an underground chamber to breed Basilisks. No chickens down here.

Then, he heard Godric's voice.

Salazar.

Go away, Godric.

Harry turned to the direction from which the voices were coming, but could only see a far away horizon and white clouds rolling by in the endless blue sky.

"You are leaving Hogwarts." Godric's voice was faint with alarm.

"Not only I. I am taking my Slytherins with me. We can no longer stay here."

"You cannot just give up Hogwarts."

"I did not give up the school. You made it clear you prefer Muggles over my counsel."

Godric turned angry. "You nearly killed him, Salazar!"

"He cast Ignis at me, Godric, and Effran will be bedridden for months for pushing me out of harm's way. I will not tolerate my students' lives in danger!"

"... He has been expelled."

"And the others?"

"They are staying."

"Then, I am leaving."

"Salazar-"

"No, Godric. I will not make compromises. If Effran had died, I would have petrified the lot of them."

"It is not right to judge one Muggle-born as the standard for the rest."

"It is just not one Muggle! They are weak-willed and envious of our powers. Muggles and wizards cannot coexist, Godric!"

"Listen to yourself! You speak as though the Muggle-borns we accept into Hogwarts cannot perform magic. They can, Salazar. You know that."

"They can do magic, because we teach them how."

"You are talking nonsense! They have magic as well. We cannot rightly ignore their potential."

"Salazar sneered, Is the Light so afraid of the Dark that they must recruit Mudbloods to fill in their ranks?"

"... Never say that word again, Salazar." Godric's tone was frozen.

Hearing the tension and anger so clear in their words, Harry was surprised when the argument didn't continue. Instead, Salazar's next statement was said softly as though he feared reprisal from Godric yet there was a clear steely steadiness in his words, and Harry knew Salazar wasn't afraid of the other wizard. Rather, he sounded as though he didn't want to hurt Godric.

"I am leaving tonight for Hierthent, Godric."

"... Salazar." There was anguish in Godric's voice.

Difficulty made Salazar's tone rough. "I received an message from them. ... They offer a place for my students."

"You know they only want your Slytherins, Salazar."

"I know. However, I am certain they will be safe in Hierthent even without me with them."

"... Your Slytherins will always have a place in Hogwarts, Salazar."

"Even if I leave?" Salazar's voice had turned dry with amusement.

"We do not want you to leave, Salazar. Please reconsider."

"I cannot stay, Godric. After what had transpired above, my remaining at Hogwarts will do us both injustice. The families of my students expect me to rid Hogwarts of all Muggle-borns. While you are expected to protect said Muggle-borns from Lord Slytherin and his Dark magic-practicing pupils."

Godric sounded exasperated. "I do not care what they think."

"Sooner or later, one of us will have to give way to the other, Godric," said Salazar somberly.

"... We could limit the number of Muggle-borns attending Hogwarts," Godric suggested hesitantly.

There was amusement from Salazar. "Compromises again," he said with a chuckle. "You, Light wizards, are such diplomats."

"It is the only way we can coexist with stubborn Dark wizards," said Godric wisely, and he added hopefully, "Will you reconsider now, Salazar?"

"... Perhaps," said Salazar slowly. Harry smiled at the light relief underlying the single word. He could just imagine Godric smiling as well. Then, Salazar turned serious again. "However, I still must go to Hierthent tonight. To be absent would be too great an insult."

"Yes, of course," agreed Godric. "They did lower their pride quite a bit to send word to you."

"Yes," murmured Salazar, sounding regretful. "I have no desire to cause an increase of their hatred towards me and to Hogwarts."

Again, all turned dark around Harry, but only for an instant. When sight returned, he was still standing in the meadow, and the Basilisk still sleeping nearby. Harry heard muttering. Frowning, he strained his ears to decipher words from the low jumbled jabbering, but it proved to difficult to make sense of it. He couldn't even identify who was making the noise.

Next, he heard someone running and Godric shouting furiously.

"You murdered them!"

There was a cold command from Salazar. "Leave." Harry backed away, utterly bewildered. Another voice shouted.

"Salazar, you bastard!" Helga sounded close to tears, her voice shook with fury. "How could you?!"

"... I had to do it."

"Salazar-" Rowena broke off unsteadily. There was only silence until Godric's tightly controlled request.

"Leave, Salazar. You cannot stay here, and we will not allow you to take your students with you. How can we trust you with their lives after what you have done?"

There was a soft chuckle from Salazar. "You should be pleased. Hogwarts is safer without them."

"We do not condone murder!" Helga shrieked. There was a sharp sound of something hitting the floor, rushing feet-

_"Crucio_!"

A scream tore from Helga. Harry heard her fall with something else hitting the ground with a clacking sound.

"Helga!" Again, the sound of soles striking stone. Harry could only assume Rowena was running to Helga's aid.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Godric yelled, but it sounded as though the spell had failed.

Helga coughed weakly, "The Hawthorn Charm..."

Again Salazar laughed. "I should thank you, Helga. It is indeed a most useful charm."

"... What do you want, Salazar?" Rowena asked.

"Can you not read my mind?"

Godric interrupted them angrily, "You are not staying in Hogwarts!"

"You'll have to kill me if you want me to leave," said Salazar silkily. Harry couldn't hear the others' reactions to this declaration as the Dark wizard's voice overrode them.

"If you don't stop me, I will destroy Hogwarts. I will kill all your precious students. I will burn this castle to the ground."

"Why you," Helga hissed, enraged. Rowena shouted, "Helga, wait!"

"_Arretas_!" screamed Helga, and what felt like a boulder struck the statue where the Basilisk was concealed inside as well as Harry. The ground shook underneath Harry's feet. Pieces of stone began raining down from above. They passed through Harry as the top of the statue collapsed down into itself. He heard a hiss of pain and turned to see the Basilisk disappearing, being buried underneath a pile of debris.

One blink, and Harry found himself staring at Draco's shoes. He looked up to see the other boy with a shaken expression on his pale face. They were back in the center of the chamber and surrounded by the creature. Harry turned from Draco to Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick. They were dazed, and Harry knew they must had seen and heard the same things as he did.

Then, he looked over to Godric, Rowena and Helga. What he saw in their faces confirmed his worst fears.

_Take my Slytherins to Hierthent_. It was only a single soft hiss from Salazar, and the creature reacted with fluid instance. The true Serpent of Slytherin burst from a single mass to countless wriggling small snakes, which flitted towards the chamber entrance, draining into it like a flowing stream.

One of the serpents glided towards Draco, and before anyone could react, it wound itself around the boy's leg. There was only a startled cry from Draco before he disappeared.

Distracted, Harry didn't see the moment when Salazar and Voldemort vanished as well as every serpent in the chamber from the stone carvings running about the pillars to the emerald-eyed pair on the door.

To be continued...

Writers eat reviews. So. Feeeeeed me. Thank you.  


Many thanks to the lovely people who left reviews for Chapter 35: Part Two on my HnH story board, FF.net and by email.

FF reviewers: **Mayleesa **(Thank you. ^^), **Taracollowen** (I'm happy with the Snape bit too. ::hugs Snape plushie::), **Silverfox **(You think Godric is always childish? Darn it... It's hard to make him not look stupid. ;-: Lucius wants to get rid of Voldemort, but right now, he has to follow Voldemort's orders.), **krissy **2x (Yes, I know. HnH is becoming Slytherin-centric, but Harry is still the main character. Draco is the Head of Hierthent, not Lucius. What made you thought Lucius is?) (The masters are Salazar and Godric.), **annakas **(Both Lucius and Draco have chairs.), **Saerry Snape** (Thank you. ^^), **Ariana Deralte **(Snakes are cool creatures.), **MiniMe** (Wow... It's been a long while since I've received such a long review for HnH. ^__^ Thank you very much for the rant.), **GAKED **(Hey there, Gaked. Here's the MORE you asked, and I hope to hear MORE from you. ::grins::), **Cailian13 **aka **Lauren **(This Tom is Voldemort, not the Diary Tom Riddle. I'll be careful.), **shing **(I'm happy you think it's different.), **Stacey **(Thank you. ^^), **Sara the Green Witch **(Here's the next chapter, and I hope you're well.), **Lestat's Redemption **(I'm glad you like the name, and did you get my email?), **lynn **(Thank you. ^^) & **hyper kitty** (Thank you, and I hope you got the email update.)


	39. Comings and Goings & Thirteen Towers

**Title: **Hearts and Hourglasses Chapters 35.4 & 35.5  
**Author name:** Yen  
**Author email:** y_no_m@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Keywords:** Harry Draco Founders Death Eaters  
**Spoilers:** All The Books  
**Rating:** G Rating  
**Summary:** History comes to life in this story -- literally. While waiting in Dumbledore's office, Harry notices the Sorting Hat glowing. He puts it on, and the memories of the Founders suddenly appear in Dumbledore's office, courtesy of a spell cast in the distant past. Curious to see what has become of the school they started a millennium ago, the Founders take on the guise of visiting professors. When, through a debt of honor, Slytherin is compelled to assist the newly-restored Lord Voldemort, it remains to be seen how the past will truly influence the future.... _~edited from Seldes Katne's review_  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
  
Author's note: **Foremost to Seldes Katne and Calis-chan, both of whom I adore. To Tinder-chan, another Founders enthusiast. To the folks who frequent the Founders board at the Park. To Mark for his emails and to Gaked for his concern. To kawaii Ryuu-chan who drew me the Founders (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/yengo/files/founders.jpg), and last but never the least, to my reviewers. Thank you very much.

**Hearts and Hourglasses**  
_Chapter 35 - Part Four_  
**Comings and Goings**

_Whether you be a wanted criminal, a werewolf or a spy..._

"Remind me again why we are here, Remus."

"Sirius..."

"I'm having doubts about this."

"You'll be fine."

"I've never taught before."

"That's because you didn't have a chance to. Now, keep quiet and behave. We're up next."

Sirius heeded him reluctantly, and Lupin turned his attention from his friend to the back of an old witch clad in green, who was bending over the table to sign her name on a long roll of parchment. A wizard and witch dressed in striking black robes lined with white were seated behind the sign-in table, which was under a white tent. The tent's canvas flaps billowed in the cool wind blowing against their faces.

There six such stations arranged in a semi-circle around "a dolmen that stood on the bank of a sizeable lake. On the far side was Malfoy Manor. Lupin's eyes were caught by the ruined west wing of the mansion. He could see workers fixing the damage, which had been caused when Hierthent had passed by too low. The dolmen, disassembled into its three component pieces, had seemed like meteorites, tearing gashes through the walls, floors and roof of the centuries-old manor.

Hierthent, itself, was too high up to be seen. At the request of the Ministry, the castle the castle had been taken to a mile-high elevation where its wide-ranged dispelling magic would cause no disruption except to wizards who attempt to reach it on broomsticks. However, Lupin had seen the fortress. It appeared like glinting shards of ice on a clod of dirt. He had wanted to visit it ever since its arrival, but what hope had a werewolf in gaining entrance to what was now the greatest archaeological find in magical history?

When news came that Hierthent was hiring, Lupin immediately tried for the opportunity. Dumbledore's owled request that Lupin and Sirius go to Hierthent was unnecessary. There had been some difficulty in disguising Sirius, since he was still a wanted criminal, but essentially, the journey to Malfoy Manor was uneventful.

Trouble came at the gates of the estate, where the entrance was barred to a considerable crowd of interested applicants. A small group of young wizards and witches were keeping the gates closed and screening each prospective employee before letting them enter. Lupin recognized their leader, Marcus Flint, a Slytherin who had graduated from Hogwarts in the year Lupin had first taught there.

Marcus remembered him as well and laughingly informed his companions that Lupin was the werewolf prof they were lucky they hadn't studied under. As soon as it was revealed he was a werewolf, the other applicants moved away from him and Sirius.

"At least he's found some decent robes to wear now," added Marcus with a cruel chuckle.

Embarrassed and flustered, Lupin reached out to take his credentials back from Marcus, but the recent Hogwarts graduate taunted him, refusing to return Lupin's papers. To the delight of his friends, he dropped them into a gutter, which was wet from a recent rain. Lupin automatically bent, scrambling to rescue the documents. He doubled over when Marcus kicked him in the stomach.

Suddenly, Marcus was grabbed by the front of his robes and flung against the gate by Sirius, who was furious at the disrespectful treatment of his friend.

A scuffle broke out with Sirius taking on half a dozen wizards, who proved little match for him. Lupin tried to break off the fight but was drawn into the quarrel as well. A cheering roaring circle formed around them, a few individuals slipping through the gates without having to be inspected.

And suddenly, someone yelled, "I know you!" He pointed at Sirius whose white wig was askew, showing midnight black hair underneath. His bushy white beard was now dangling from his chin. They hadn't used magic to disguise him since Dumbledore had warned them that Hierthent's dolmen stripped away spells cast beforehand.

Marcus choked, "Y-you're Sirius Black!" Upon that, the crowd dispersed as the spectators scattered and ran for their lives. Lupin had noted the very satisfied look on his friend's face and breathed out an exasperated breath before suggesting that they leave now before Ministry wizards arrived to apprehend them.

But fortune favored them this time. "Quick, get in!" Marcus gestured at them to enter into the estate.

"What?" Lupin was puzzled. Sirius was busy taking off his useless and irksome wig and beard.

"Hurry!" Marcus implored. When they still didn't move, he told his friends to escort them inside. Lupin and Sirius were surrounded and practically pushed and pulled through the gates. When they were finally inside, Marcus ordered the rest to make sure that no one had seen them enter before leading Lupin and Sirius over wide lush lawns towards the mansion. However, halfway, Marcus turned and started on a more circuitous path, which would lead them to the back of the manor instead of the front.

Along the way, they met another wizard, whom Marcus greeted as Terence.

"Who are these blokes, Marcus?" asked the slender Terence as he eyed Lupin and Sirius curiously. But before Marcus could answer, Terence recognized Sirius as well.

"You're Sirius Black!" he crowed with delight. And that was a statement repeated with enthusiasm every time they met another wizard or witch on the way "to the stations at which they had to register before being allowed to approach the dolmen. Once they were in line, Marcus left them but not before asking Sirius for his autograph.

Needless to say, Sirius was made very smug by all the recognition, so much more when he wrote his name on the parchment.

"You're Sirius Black..." The witch looked ready to swoon while her companion stared open-mouthed at Sirius, who was grinning widely, his confidence about his teaching ability regained. Lupin rolled his eyes as he pulled Sirius towards the dolmen.

"I could get used to this," commented Sirius with a playful smile.

Lupin dryly replied, "No doubt you'll be hired immediately, because you're Sirius Black."

"Don't worry, Remus. I'll put in a good word for you."

***

"This is really creepy," Ron muttered under his breath; Hermione nodded in agreement. Both were barely touching their breakfast, and it wasn't because the House Elves were being lazy and had served poorly prepared meals.

Harry finally lowered his spoon, turned his eyes from his cold oatmeal and looked towards the long bare area in the Great Hall where the Slytherin house table used to be.

"I still can't believe they're gone," George said is a low listless voice. All along the Gryffindor table, there were murmuring assents as everyone agreed with that statement. Finally, there was some noise in the hall that morning. It had been eerily silent with only scattered comments from the students as they wondered how the Slytherins were. They'd been gone for nearly a day.

"I have a bad feeling," Lee said softly, poking uninterestedly at the scrambled eggs on his plate.

"About what?" queried Ginny, who was gamely chewing a bit of bacon.

Lee elucidated reluctantly, "I have a bad feeling I miss them."

Once again, the entire hall fell silent. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs heard Lee's statement as it had echoed morosely in the unusual quiet. Guilty looks abound. Heads swiveled, eyes flicking to where the fourth table had stood before.

***

"I've never seen the students so demoralized." Flitwick levitated himself up a few feet before letting himself plop down into one of the chairs in the staff room.

Sprout tiredly massaged her temples. "I don't know how to explain this to my Hufflepuffs," she said with a sigh.

"Neither do I to my students," said McGonagall as she lowered herself into the chair next to Flitwick's. For the next few moments, all that could be heard were the sounds of the professors sitting down in their chairs. There was a notable absence. Severus Snape's chair remained empty.

"Does the Headmaster have any idea when they will return?" asked Sinistra.

Vector added, "Surely, they will return."

"I don't care if they do or not," said Moody gruffly, sounding irritated. The others shot glares at him, but didn't counter his statement. He didn't get along at all with any of the Slytherins, certainly not with their House Head. They'd all had quarrels with Snape, but it was usually on the issue of house rivalry rather than real dislike.

It was difficult to believe House Slytherin was gone.

***

Salazar's room was bare and empty. Rowena glanced around the dark shadowy walls, remembering when Wvelte was being constructed. Salazar had protested their awarding the building commission to Muggle-born Thomas Aquinas. How he had loathed the idea. He had even told Thomas not to bother with the design he had proposed for Salazar's bedroom. He didn't even look at the plans.

However, he had changed his mind somewhat when he saw the finished product.

"How do you like it, Salazar?" she had asked teasingly, watching him slowly step into the room. His eyes had been narrowed with suspicion as though he expected the floor to be booby-trapped and the walls and ceiling filled with dangerous devices as well. Rowena hadn't missed it when those green eyes widened with surprise.

The room was round and windowless, a circular fireplace standing in the center, its hearth already burning; the smoke was drawn up to a hole in the ceiling. The decor was spare and austere. Little furniture was needed with the numerous shelves lining the walls. Beside the door the wall extruded a long, curving shelf that ran a third of the length of the wall. This served as a table. Opposite it on the other side of the hearth was the only large piece of furniture in the room, a bed whose headboard was curved, allowing it to fit neatly against the wall.

"There are no spells," she had reassured Salazar as wariness quickly replaced the approval in his face. After a while, he allowed himself to relax. Slowly, he moved around the room, strolling leisurely in the twelve-foot space in between the table and fireplace. He ran his fingers across the smooth polished wood inlaid into the marble table. He peered into the shelves, whose sides glowed with a soft white light at his approach. When he reached the bed, he commented, "It is too close to the fire."

It was a nonsensical complaint. Twelve feet again separated the bed's edge from the fireplace. "It is far enough, Salazar," she said in a patient tone. He shrugged at her words and walked around the bed before lowering himself to sit on its side. Rowena smiled, amused as he tested the firmness of the mattress.

She nearly sighed in exasperation when he muttered, "It is too soft."

"No, it is not," she declared, feeling miffed. She had personally supervised its making.

Salazar remained seated, his eyes meeting hers steadily. "It is too soft," he repeated, his calm "I am right, and you are wrong" tone of voice irking Rowena.

"No, it is not," she said once again, marching to the bed and sitting down beside him.

"Too soft," he insisted. Rowena glared at him, keeping quiet this time. She refused to be drawn into such a silly argument, but Salazar wasn't giving up his position.

"It is too soft, Rowena."

"... It is not."

"Too soft."

She breathed out, exasperated. "Salazar, it is not too soft."

"I have more experience with beds than you, Lady Ravenclaw, and I am telling you this bed is too soft."

Rowena couldn't help it. Lifting an eyebrow, she lightly requested that he prove to her that this bed was indeed too soft. She was quite stunned when Salazar dryly said, "Muggles will fly before I make love to you on this bed."

She didn't know if she should be insulted or not, but she certainly was  
bewildered and disappointed. Salazar saw the latter emotion in her face and breathed out loudly, "Rowena, my trouble is with this bed, not with you. It is too soft."

"I know, Salazar," she said softly, allowing hurt to underline her words. She unfolded her hands from her lap and placed them on the bed, pushing herself up to stand. Salazar followed suit immediately.

"I will have it replaced," she murmured, moving towards the door. Salazar intercepted her with an aggravated expression on his face.

"Why must you always have your way, Rowena?"

"Salazar, the mattress will be replaced. We are having your way, not mine."

"You are upset, because I did not accept your invitation."

"How did you expect me to react?"

The light in his eyes changed subtly, irritation vanished, gentleness took its place. Then, weariness softened his features. "Be angry, Rowena."

"... What?"

He sighed softly. "I cannot stand to see you hurt. You have me at a great disadvantage when you refuse to defend yourself."

"... I do not understand what you are talking about, Salazar."

His eyes turned shrewd and hard. "... You do not see what you are doing to me? I doubt that."

"Salazar-"

"I cannot hurt you, Rowena, because you refuse to hurt me. I cannot be angry at you, because you refuse to be angry at me. You are perfect. You are a goddess. I must treat you accordingly."

"... What are you saying? You wish to hurt me?"

"No." Salazar shook his head, chuckling hollowly. "Therein lies the problem."

Rowena stared at him silently for a long time before saying, "You are confusing me."

He opened his mouth to answer, then hesitated, shutting it abruptly with a frustrated exhalation. How frightening she is, he thought quite clearly, and Rowena at once glared at him, insulted.

Salazar frowned at her, realizing she had heard his thought. Before she could demand an explanation for what he had thought, Salazar took a step forward, lowered his head and kissed her.

_... You are attempting to distract me, Salazar._

_Unfortunately, I am not succeeding._

_Why do I frighten you? ... Salazar, I will find out sooner or later._

He would never tell her why; however, regardless of all his effort to hide the reason why, she found out from his very own mind.

_How frightening she is, she does not know even know how well she knows me. She manipulates on instinct. She controls without realizing, and they do not see it, do not mind it. I did not know immediately. I resented when I discovered that I do her wishes, both said and unspoken. However, over time, I find it increasingly hard to discern which are her commands and which are my own._

_She makes it pleasant to be a slave. I wonder... Has she cast another spell on me?_

Rowena closed her eyes, lifting her hand to her throbbing temple, at the same time yearning to press it instead against the ache in her chest. She remembered the hurt she felt when she heard those thoughts, the doubt in Salazar's mind. Yet, she hadn't confronted him, hadn't tried to make him see that his feelings for her were not caused by any spell save for love, which was also a magic of the purest sense.

No matter how much Rowena wanted to, she hadn't forced Salazar to acknowledge his love for her. For Salazar Slytherin, there was no such thing as love, and even if it did exist, he would never allow himself to fall in love.

No, he would rather think that what he felt for her was induced by a spell. He even considered it charming, amusing and intelligent. Salazar appreciated want and desire. He admired Rowena for getting and keeping what she wanted. As days and weeks passed, months and years went by, Rowena felt his like for her growing until she felt no resentment and only affection from him.

Stupid wizard. So long as she, rather than his heart, was the cause of his feelings for her, Salazar was content to stay with her. _... Idiot._  
  
She recalled her frustration, her utter irritation with the manner in which Salazar considered their relationship. Many times, she had almost told Salazar that there was no spell. Other than the binding spell she had cast on him, which had been broken twice, she hadn't used any magic on him. However, she always stopped short of telling him, afraid that the fact that he was truly in love with her would drive him away, as it almost had many times before, before she had told him about the old binding spell.

Salazar, himself, kept Rowena silent. Under the illusion that what he felt for her was caused by her, he hadn't held back his own feelings (which he wrongly thought were induced). He was kind, gentle and tender. Romantic, teasing and loving. When his Slytherins made sly comments on his dealings with her, he would reply with a chuckle that it was all Lady Ravenclaw's doing. In the beginning, it had been infuriating, but it grew less each time Rowena reminded herself that no matter what Salazar thought, he wasn't under a spell. He loved her though he believed otherwise. Rowena knew Salazar would never admit it.

_Now, he thinks I have been using Father's Imperius on him all along... It is better this way_, thought Rowena with a weary smile. Spells, Salazar knew, he could fight against and succeed without losing his self in the process. However, true feelings were different and far more dangerous for they were his own needs, his weakness, and Salazar was never willing to be weak.

He will return. Rowena felt the heaviness inside her melting away. Despite all that had been revealed by the Basilisk's memories, the past was past. What their real selves did a thousand years ago was for that time. What they did now, they did in response to the present events that had transpired.

Salazar, she knew, had his Slytherins brought to Hierthent in order to gain a foothold in the fortress.

***

"Do not use Imperius on me again," Salazar said softly; Voldemort tilted his head slightly, acquiescing. Salazar stood up from the stone bench in his cell and approached the clear crystal barrier separating them. As he neared, Voldemort raised his hand to the barrier frame. The crystal vanished.

Voldemort smiled when Salazar paused just inside the prison. "The new Head insisted that you be released," he informed. The corner of his mouth twitched as he added, "He should be here soon."

As though summoned by Voldemort's words, the door to the dungeons again opened. Draco dashed down the steps so quickly, Salazar feared the boy would trip and break his neck. Lucius followed in a slower, more careful pace. Both hesitated when they saw Voldemort there ahead of them, same gray eyes considered the wizard with suspicion.

"What are you doing here?" Draco said in a curt tone, stepping in between Voldemort and Salazar. Lucius' expression alternated between pride and worry.

"I came to release Lord Slytherin when the decision had been made," replied Voldemort graciously, his eyes locked on Salazar rather than on Draco, who in turn pretended not to have heard Voldemort. Instead, the boy insisted that they leave the dungeons at once.

***

"I still can't believe Draco's the Head of Hierthent," Snape heard Blaise Zabini say. Several Slytherins with him nodded with quiet agreement. They were saving their breath for lugging their trunks to their rooms. The hallway was crowded with youngsters going here and there, in and out different rooms, bringing their possessions from the pile of baggage in the main hall too many flights below. Levitation charms helped, but the strain of holding heavy items aloft for so long usually had most of the students dropping their trunks upon reaching their assigned floor. Each year level had an entire floor to themselves. The higher the year level, the higher the floor level. Snape considered the transferring and transporting of their belongings an excellent test of their magic skills.

"I refuse to stay here if they're not going to get House Elves," declared Pansy Parkinson in a voice pitched high with irritation from having to do the very menial chore of lifting the end of her large heavy trunk and dragging it to her room. Her earlier euphoria upon discovering that each of them would have their own separate room had vanished entirely when faced with the possible reality of having no servants.

"What about the laundry?!" came another complaint, followed by, "I'm starving! We haven't eaten since we've arrive here!"

"We're not going to have to cook for ourselves, are we?"

"I hope not. I don't know how to cook."

"I can."

"I'm not eating your cooking."

There was the loud thump of a trunk being dropped, a yell accompanying it, then a series of smaller thumps made by someone hobbling around. "My foot!" said someone screeched. "It's broken!"

An exasperated Snape left the fifth year floor, but the wide spiraling double stairs were as raucous (and dangerous) as the floor he had just left. 

"Sorry, Professor," Crabbe apologized as Snape ducked his head aside, barely avoiding having his skull cracked by the steel lined edges of the boy's trunk, which was bobbing up and down in mid-air like a buoy in rough seas. Crabbe's arm was trembling, his sweaty hand clenched around his wand with effort as he concentrated to keep his trunk afloat.

"You're almost there," murmured Snape as he passed Crabbe. He doubted he was heard and soon all his mental faculties were concentrated on weaving a rather precarious path around the panting students trudging up the stairs, each with a levitated trunk or two.

When he reached the fourth year floor, he found it in a state similar to that of the floor three levels above, as were the third and second year floors. The next floor, however, was quieter. The first years, having not yet mastered Leviosa, had to manually carry and drag their trunks up the stairs to their floor, which was three flights from the main hall level. They were too exhausted to be noisy.

Snape's assigned room was in the floor directly below the first years'. Reaching the landing, he encouraged a nearly collapsing Graham Pritchard before turning around the corner to go to his room, where he had already deposited his belongings before going up to check on his students. The last thing he expected was to crash into Remus Lupin.

***

"You do not seem to be worried," Dumbledore said as Godric lowered himself to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Godric kept quiet, his expression unreadable. He only relaxed when Fawkes appeared on his shoulder. "What must be must be," he murmured, his words barely heard over the soft song Fawkes was singing.

"You trust Lord Slytherin?" Dumbledore asked, opening a drawer and taking out his tin of lemon drops.

Again, Godric didn't reply. His face turned curious when he was offered a lemon drop. "What is this?" he said as he took the frosty yellow bit of candy.

"It's a Muggle sweet I am rather fond of."

... "I like it."

Dumbledore smiled. "Few wizards would try lemon drops on such short notice."

Godric closed his eyes, a tired smile lightening his face with a hint of humor. He realized where this conversation was heading. He opened his eyes and leaned back in his chair; Fawkes hopped from his shoulder to perch on the back of the chair instead.

"He never liked Muggles; he barely tolerated them," he said quietly of Salazar Slytherin. Dumbledore simply nodded and waited for the other wizard to continue.

"There was always a conspiracy afoot to discredit and destroy, to cause havoc in the school. We saw through most; however, there were plots so well disguised that we had not realized them until it was too late."

"The Muggle-borns."

The weariness in Godric's face increased, but the light in his eyes remained steady as he regarded Dumbledore. "There were no Muggle-borns before in Hogwarts. There was such trouble between wizards and Muggles during those days that we dare not reveal the Muggle youths with magical talent. To do so would have their Muggle-kin reject them, and the families who did not abhor their magical brethren were ridiculed and driven off by the rest of their community. We decided it was best to let them live out their lives in peace rather than be shunned by their own kind. We even considered the idea of suppressing their magical talent before it manifest itself."

"However, this policy was changed."

"Yes," said Godric, "but only some time after our memories were placed in the Sorting Hat. There had been thought before of taking Muggle-borns in, but Salazar would never allow it. There were also few Muggle-borns then, a far lesser number than in this time. Half-bloods were also a rarity, and those Salazar only accepted because he believed that the wizard side was supreme over the other, though he still disliked the idea of wizard blood being sullied. Muggle-borns, in his eyes, were mistakes of nature."

***

"You are leaving?" Salazar watched his old teacher's face with keen eyes, careful for any deception.

Trenzel was amused. "Yes," he answered, "we are leaving."

"... Why?"

"Our business here is done, Salazar, and we do not intend to haunt Hierthent. Doubtless that was what you were thinking. I will just say this. Spirits have little interest in the events of the mortal plane once our reasons for becoming ghosts in the first place become irrelevant."

"... My students."

"They were our foremost concern, followed by your demise. Either can take priority; however, the main reason we wanted you dead was so that the Dark families would remove their children from Hogwarts."

"The Mudbloods?"

"Yes. It was Jiswell's idea. He had some of our people mindswitch with the Mudbloods accepted at Hogwarts. He knows of your hatred of Muggles. It is something we all share and understand."

"Is that all that was done?"

"No, Salazar; however, none of it matters now so I shall not bother to tell you all. If you have no further questions, I will take my leave. Jiswell wishes to leave as soon as possible lest he give in to the want of seeking vengeance on his many times great grandson for petrifying him."

Salazar hesitated before slowly saying, "I did kill all of you and nearly destroyed Hierthent."

Trenzel's translucent eyes grew opaque at his words, but they cleared quickly, and bluntly he told Salazar, "You are not the one who killed us." He turned away abruptly and floated to the wall, which swallowed him whole before Salazar could say another word.

***

Snape, sporting a blackened left eye, hadn't stopped glaring at Lupin and Black since they had been ushered into the staff room. Black, whose right eye was swollen shut, was eyeing Snape's throat as though he wanted to lunge for it, which is most probably what he was thinking of doing if it weren't for an unscathed Lupin seated in between the two.

"I will handle Herbology and assist Severus with Potions," Narcissa was saying. The floating quill copied her words down on a large sheet of parchment. 

Lupin scanned the list of subjects for a long while, but Sirius immediately volunteered for The Dark Arts (which earned him another "I wish you would drop dead" look from Snape) and Transfigurations.

Snape had his usual Potions and would be handling The Dark Arts as well. Lupin decided on Astronomy (except on a certain night of every month) and Charms, which Lucius would also be teaching.

When Belsen Macnair arrived, he was immediately saddled with Care for Magical Creatures. Avery and Nott gambled for the subjects they would teach. Winner took Arimanthcy while loser took Ancient Runes. Both would handle Divination.

Only one subject remained. Nobody wanted to teach History of Magic.

To be continued...

**Hearts and Hourglasses**  
_Chapter 35 - Part Five_  
**Thirteen Towers**

"It's starting again, Albus." Mundungus Fletcher said in a heavy tone, plopping into the chair facing Dumbledore's desk.

"How many, Mundungus?"

"Six have disappeared since last week."

"No trace?"

"No trace, and the Muggles don't care. They're just tramps, they say. None of their concern. Our own Ministry of Magic says it's none of their business either." Mundungus sounded bitter.

Dumbledore closed his eyes for several moments before opening them again to look at the wizard seated in front of him garbed in a drab Muggle garment called a trench coat. A floppy gray hat with a flat top completed the ensemble.

As before, Voldemort's rising began with disappearances of homeless Muggles, who wouldn't be missed by their own kind. Dumbledore knew why they had vanished. They were Voldemort's bribes to win the Dementors over to his side.

"Arthur Weasley and Amos Diggory will be taking part in the monthly inspection of Azkaban tomorrow," he informed Mundungus, who snorted. 

"It won't do any good," he said in a tired and angry voice. "The Muggles will be held in a place so deep and hidden inside the fortress, they'll never be found, and that's assuming the Dementors will keep them in Azkaban."

"Let us not lose hope-" began Dumbledore, but Mundungus interrupted him with an angry snarl. "Worthless words of encouragement don't work on me, Albus! You know that! I'm not one of your underlings, who require the comfort of your vast wisdom and experience!"

"Mundungus," Dumbledore said quietly, his soft tone causing the wizard to fall silent. World-weary eyes turned from near black to softer gray in the moments they were caught by the calm deep blue of the Headmaster's eyes. 

After a few moments, Mundungus took in a long shuddering breath. "I'm sorry, Albus."

"No wrong perceived, old friend. You are just tired."

Mundungus gave out a short deprecating laugh at that. "Must you always try to put others at ease?" he asked with familiar amusement.

Dumbledore smiled wryly. "I usually succeed," he said humbly, drawing another chuckle from Mundungus. But the latter turned serious quickly and asked if Dumbledore could make arrangements for Mundungus to join the inspection team tomorrow.

"I have a hunch, Albus," Mundungus said before the other wizard could ask for his reasons for wanting to go to Azkaban.

"You are thinking they will switch six of the prisoners with the Muggles," said Dumbledore. Mundungus smiled and nodded once. Dumbledore tilted his head and considered. "Levi and Neris Lestrange," he began.

Mundungus continued, "Dolohov, Travers, Mulciber and Rookwood. I'll watch those six. Voldemort will be wanting them out first. If they pull a stunt similar to what old Crouch did to get his son out, I'll find them out."

However, as Mundungus Fletcher was giving his report to Dumbledore, six Death Eaters were already being taken by boat from the island prison of Azkaban.

Shivering in icy sea mist, Peter Pettigrew was nonetheless grateful for the cold fog billowing all around. The farther he rowed, the less he saw of the Dementor's black fortress as encompassing swatches of white and gray covered over it. He had never been in a place as horrible and as miserable.

Though his arms and shoulders were aching terribly, Peter didn't stop rowing. As soon as he lost sight of Azkaban, he turned his eyes to the six passengers occupying the dingy with him. They were all clothed in ill-fitting robes with the hoods pulled over their bowed heads. Their faces were hidden in shadows. Three were seated in the bench in front of him, the other three further behind. As though knowing that Peter was observing them, the smallest figure, seated in the middle and directly in front of Peter, lifted its head.

"You're the rat, aren't you?" said a woman's voice softly, a fine sharp and dangerous thread of steel running through the words. Peter almost released the paddles upon hearing Neris Lestrange. He barely kept himself from squealing in fright.

The one seated on Neris' right shifted, shrouded shoulders pulling back, back straightening, lifting its head. Peter recoiled when he saw its eyes. Blank black orbs, not a spark of light shone in them, so empty that Peter felt as though his soul was being pulled in to fill the nothingness. Only the dead should have such eyes.

"Levi, no," said Neris suddenly, and those eyes turned from Peter, releasing him. He gasped, desperately taking in air to cool his burning lungs. He hadn't been able to breathe when Levi Lestrange's eyes held him.

The other one beside Neris lunged for Peter's throat, knocking him from his seat to crash against the inner side of the bow. The sound of splashing water and wood clattering against wood echoed in Peter's ears. He had a glimpse of murderous blue eyes before sharp nails dug into the sensitive flesh of his throat. He choked as the hands tightened, his own hands clawing at them to release him.

"Warren!" In the back of his dimming mind, Peter thought it was Neris who had shouted the name though he was so close to fainting that he couldn't even identify if the voice was male or female. Just before he lost consciousness, he felt the vise-like grip around his neck loosen and let go.

***

"Why are you protecting the rat?!" Voldemort heard Warren Travers yell even before their boat reached the shore. Hidden in the shadows of the boulders lining a tiny beach, Voldemort watched as five wizards pulled and pushed the dingy through the cove, where the waters were swelling into six-foot waves - a lesser danger when compared to the thirty-foot waves crashing against the massive rocks sheltering the natural harbor.

Inside the boat with an unconscious Wormtail, Neris threw back her drenched hood and coldly told Travers to keep his voice down. The icy ocean wind blowing in from the sea and against Voldemort's face brought her words to his ears clearly. "We're not yet out of Azkaban's borders." At that reminder, Travers kept quiet in his characteristic mutinous air.

Despite the fact that Azkaban was considered impregnable and inescapable, there was a magical dampening and detection field for three miles around the island prison, which was why Wormtail had to row the boat instead of using magic to move it. Not only was magic weakened, any use of magic within Azkaban's borders would trigger an alarm system, alerting both the Dementor guards and the Ministry of Magic.

Voldemort didn't emerge from the concealing darkness around him as his exhausted followers finally reached the beach and dragged the boat out of the reach of the frothing waves. As soon as it was safe, one by one, energy and spirit drained for more than fifteen years by the Dementors and just now by a merciless stormy sea, they collapsed to the damp sands except for Neris Lestrange and Matthew Mulciber, who remained standing.

Neris woke up Wormtail while Matthew stumbled to their companions, shaking them awake from their short rests.

"We have to go," Voldemort heard Matthew say to each of them. Neris asked Wormtail which way to head. Before the groggy Wormtail could answer, Matthew suddenly yelled, "He's here!" Voldemort smiled as the wizard straightened, his fair-haired head turning quickly, a pair of pale green eyes staring around eagerly.

The others glanced at him with wide eyes. Antonin Dolohov recovered from surprise first. "Master is here?" he asked in a thick Bulgarian accent. "Where?" Augustus Rookwood said, standing up hurriedly. Travers and Levi followed suit, brushing sand off their old and ragged robes. Voldemort noticed that they had all lost weight from their imprisonment in Azkaban. Their faces had grown gaunt and thin from their ordeal, but he was pleased to see the keenness that remained in their eyes.

They were the most faithful and loyal of all his followers. They had suffered Azkaban rather than renounced him. They were rightly to be called his Death Eaters.

***

Though the decor was very feminine, Harry had to admit that Rowena's room was very cool. The walls, ceiling and floor were transparent, so it appeared as though the night sky dotted with countless twinkling stars was surrounding them instead. However the shape of the room was still clearly defined, as its edges where walls met floor and ceiling were glowing a soft white light of their own, making the room feel cozy as well as infinitely spacious.

It was nearly nine in the evening. Opposite Harry, on the other side of the table, Ron yawned and stretched while waiting for Harry to make his next move. They and Hermione were playing chess to pass the time while waiting for something to happen. Harry didn't know what to expect, but he suspected it would involve the full-length mirror in Rowena's room.

  
Rowena's mirror, with its beautifully carved silver frame, resembled the Mirror of Erised, whose current location remained a mystery. Unlike the latter, this mirror's base was in the form of a large coiled serpent. Instead of cryptic words carved at its top, there was one familiar word. Slytherin. When Hermione asked Rowena why this mirror hadn't disappeared with the rest of Salazar's and his House's belongings, she answered because the mirror had been a gift to her from Salazar.

While Hermione continued to query Rowena about the mirror, Harry and Ron found themselves more intrigued by the Founders' chessboard and chessmen sets. On the table between the two couches where they were seated was a large chessboard in the shape of a cross with one arm lobbed off. Harry could only guess that was the arm where Salazar's chessmen stood.

Playing Godric's chessmen, Harry ordered one of his knights to block Ron's bishop from taking his queen. Obediently, the tiny gold mail-clad warrior on an equally small winged horse flew two spaces forward and one space right before alighting in front of an imperious-looking fellow dressed in severe dark blue robes with bronze trimmings. The bishop looked upset, and brandished his sapphire-studded rod at the knight threateningly but without a single word. The Founders' chess sets couldn't talk. The magic to imbue objects with the ability to speak the human tongue hadn't been developed a thousand years ago even though the magic to animate objects had already been discovered.

"They understand us, though," Hermione said to Rowena as she fingered one of Helga's chess pieces. Ron had to nudge Hermione before she realized it was her turn to move. She gave an absent-minded glance to the board and ordered one of her pawns to move. Hermione was seated beside Ron in the same couch and talking to Rowena, who was sitting beside Harry on another couch. The Hufflepuff chess set was, by far, the most interesting collection. They were made out of obsidian, and inside each translucent piece was a tiny flickering ball of light where their hearts would be if they had hearts.

Rowena nodded. "Yes, one of the main purposes of Animation Magic -- and a necessary aspect -- is to make inanimate objects serve us. Unless they understand us, they cannot fulfill their purpose. However, it is not necessary for them to be able to speak to us so long as they obey us, which is why they can move but cannot talk." Hermione winced at this. Rowena noticed and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," said Hermione immediately, and Harry and Ron grinned. Both boys knew that Hermione still had hang-ups about the House Elves being exploited by the magical community even after having reluctantly decided that the House Elves were happy the way they were despite their lives of servitude. Hearing about magic being used to make servants out of non-living things must not sit well with Hermione's conscience, though really there was nothing she could do about it. Certainly, she couldn't start another S.P.E.W.

Rowena continued her explanation. "Speech Magic is also notoriously complicated though it is indeed extremely useful as well as powerful."

"Powerful?" Ron interrupted with a curious expression.

"Yes," answered Rowena. "To be able to express one's thoughts verbally means possessing the means to influence others, which in turn means power since it grants you the ability to manipulate other people."

Harry mused on this quietly, his eyes on the ivory and ebony chessboard before him. It made sense that speech could be powerful, even in matters of chess. In his first year at Hogwarts, Seamus's chessmen had given him a hard time, and in effect he had played the game the way they, the pieces, had wanted, instead of the way that he had wanted. He doubted he would have lost so badly to Ron had he been playing with a regular Muggle chest set. He also recalled losing spectacularly to Ron again while breaking in the brand new chest set which he had gotten out of a wizard cracker during his first Christmas at Hogwarts. He had listened to Percy's not at all useful advice.

Hermione then realized something. "But Voldemort said that that snake bracelet he found spoke to him."

"Serpent items are an exception." It was Godric who answered. Harry looked back to see the wizard standing behind their couch. Beyond Godric, Harry saw Helga keeping watch on the mirror, which was showing her reflection.

"Anything made in the form of a snake only obeys Parselmouths," said Rowena, "even though they understand the human tongue."

"Serpents are unique," said Godric. "One of our master artisans, Llewewyn, once told me that comprehension comes naturally to every serpent jewelry he had fashioned. Even those which haven't been animated."

Harry asked, "You mean even if it doesn't move, it can still understand Parseltongue?"

Both Founders nodded simultaneously, and Rowena added that though it is possible to separate Animation and Comprehension magic, either is useless without the other. There was little value in animating an object that didn't understand you, unless you intended it to be a pet or a curiosity rather than to be a servant. There is no value in making a thing understand you if it cannot do anything.

Ron gestured at the chessmen. "So, there are only two kinds of magic in these guys? Animation and Comprehension?" Hermione continued, "While today's chest sets have Animation, Comprehension and Speech magic."

"Correct," said Rowena, smiling. Harry grinned, and remembering how much trouble chessmen could be, he asked if there was Obedience magic. It was the wrong thing to say for the smile immediately disappeared from Rowena's face. Harry winced inwardly at his blunder. He had forgotten that the Imperius Curse was the foremost spell of obedience.

Godric saw his embarrassment and lightened the suddenly tense mood by saying in an amused tone that even if his chessmen were imbued with Obedience magic, he'd still lose to Rowena.

"A dose of Intelligence magic will do better," said a very familiar dry tone. Godric whirled around the same time Harry turned his head to see that Salazar's reflection had replaced Helga's in the mirror. "Unfortunately, for both Godfrey and his chessmen, there is no such magic, even in this time," quipped Salazar. The Dark wizard's flat visage smiled at their startled expression before glancing warily at Helga, who looked ready to smash the mirror with her staff.

"You," muttered Helga, her expression very dark.

"I suggest you take a deep calming breath," said Salazar, composing his features into one which exuded irritating patience, "and count zero to twelve before you murder this innocent mirror."

Fortunately for it, Godric managed to grab Helga's staff before its owner could break the mirror.

~*~*~

The eight of them appeared in a hall so familiar and dear to Mulciber, and he would have collapsed to the floor, so exhausted he was, had Lord Voldemort not been with them. Mulciber silently ordered his knees to stop trembling as he and the others turned to Master, who glanced at Wormtail and ordered him to show them to their rooms.

The thought of sleeping in a soft bed after so many years of restless sleep fraught with nightmares in Azkaban almost had Mulciber following Wormtail when the latter beckoned at them to follow him. However, Mulciber didn't follow Wormtail. Neither did the others. Wormtail's round face turned red, the bald spot on top of his head turned shinier with sweat as the six of them ignored him and paid heed only to Lord Voldemort. When Master would tell them to follow Wormtail, only then would they do so.

Master smiled, his regal face suffused with amused pleasure at this. Wormtail cowered when Master told them to follow him to their rooms. Six pairs of eyes stared at the short wizard with unfriendly intent, and Wormtail stumbled off in the direction, which led to the guest rooms. Neris glanced at Lord Voldemort questioningly. She only moved away from Master when he nodded at her to go on. Levi followed suit. Travers followed the Lestranges with Rookwood and Dolohov only a step behind him. Mulciber was about to follow when Lord Voldemort bade him to stay.

He turned towards Master; he could feel the others stare at his back as they wondered why Lord Voldemort told only him to stay. Mulciber could see in his mind the dislike in Neris' eyes. She suspected he was Master's favorite, for Lord Voldemort had personally trained Mulciber in the use of the Imperius Curse.

"My Lord." He lowered his head, bending down to one knee when they were alone. Mulciber heard him come closer. He kept his eyes on the granite floor, staring at only one spot, keeping his eyes as still as he kept the rest of his body when in Master's presence. He knew Lord Voldemort disliked restlessness, and he would never do anything to displease Master.

The hem of black robes fluttered into his field of vision; Mulciber saw the dark outline of a boot before dark folds concealed it. Still he kept his eyes fixed on that one spot though he couldn't see the floor now, just the lower part of Lord Voldemort's robes.

"Stand up, Matthew," ordered Master softly, and obediently, Mulciber stood up, but he still kept his head down as he fought a pang of sudden embarrassment when he remembered his poor physical state. His hair, always trimmed, neat and groomed, was long and disheveled with shaggy tangles. The same robes he had worn during his stay at Azkaban fitted him awkwardly, now three sizes too large for him.

His self-inspection ended abruptly when Master said, "Why were you captured, Matthew?" A numbing roar filled Mulciber's ears as he lifted his head to stare at Lord Voldemort, who looked disappointed. He barely heard what he said next. "Of all my Death Eaters, I had expected you to succeed me in leading the others. Your mastery of Imperius is such that you could sway the Ministry to do your bidding. Imagine my surprise when I learned that you had been incarcerated in  
Azkaban while Lucius and his goons had gotten away."

Mulciber couldn't bear to hear the disappointment in Master's voice. It was an effort not to look away in shame. Somehow, he managed to continue meeting Lord Voldemort's gaze though the doubt in them felt like a blow. Mulciber quivered with effort to remain standing, but his legs soon could no longer support him. He fell to his knees, falling forward, bracing his arms against the floor to keep himself from completely collapsing.

He heard Master's next words as loud hollow echoes in his ears.

"Tell me what happened, Matthew."

The granite stone of the floor seemed to swirl in Mulciber's vision. There was a heavy emptiness weighing down on him, and he wondered if Master had cast a spell on him or perhaps it was simply his own guilt for failing Lord Voldemort. In either case, he felt terrible.

_I failed him..._ The thought was like a dark cloud fogging his mind. Mulciber wished Master would punish him for his failure, cast the Cruciatus Curse on him. He deserved it, but Lord Voldemort didn't do anything. Mulciber forced himself to look up at Master and saw that he was watching him and waiting for his answer. How did the Ministry capture him? Him, who was Lord Voldemort's right hand.

The lump that formed in his throat made Mulciber's words thick as he began speaking while lowering his eyes back to the floor. His explanation sounded alien and pathetic to his ears. It was nothing more than an excuse.

He said, "I tried to find you, Master. I learned from a Ministry wizard under my control that the first person to arrive at the Potters' home was the Hogwarts' groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. I know Hagrid, though he doesn't know me. You had told me to keep an eye on him years ago."

Lord Voldemort nodded, and Matthew continued, "I went to Hogwarts to talk to Hagrid. I thought that he might know your whereabouts. I pretended to be an Auror, but my efforts were to no avail for Hagrid had no clue as to where you might be."

Here, Mulciber paused for a few moments to gather his thoughts before  
continuing. "Hagrid became suspicious of me and suggested that I meet with Dumbledore. I refused and took my leave, but not before casting a Memory Charm on him. However-"

Master interrupted, "It was useless. Giants are immune to Mental Magic." 

Mulciber nodded. "Yes. I didn't know he was a half-breed though I should have suspected it, considering his size. I left Hogwarts, not knowing that Hagrid still remembered our conversation. He informed Dumbledore. The next day, Alastor Moody was after me." He stopped then, disliking the idea of excusing himself further by reminding Master that Mad-Eye Moody was virtually impossible to control with Imperius.

Inwardly, he quaked when Lord Voldemort murmured, "You were careless, Matthew."

"Yes, my Lord," he whispered submissively, keeping his head down. He was still on his knees, his arms remarkably still supporting him and keeping him from falling face down to the floor. He heard Lord Voldemort stepped towards him and braced himself for the Cruciatus Curse. He would take the punishment without crying. He deserved it.

How surprised he was when Master helped him to stand up instead.

***

"The former Thirteen, twelve in actuality, minus Cassius Ilias, have left Hierthent," said Salazar's reflection in the mirror.

Godric was surprised by this. Helga looked skeptical. Relief lightened Rowena's expression.

"They left?" Helga said dubiously. Salazar nodded, saying there was no need to worry about them. He repeated what someone called Lord Trenzel said to him, that ghosts have little interest in mortal matters. "They are satisfied that my students are now residing in Hierthent."

Rowena was the next to speak. Her tone was soft, but it seemed like a shout to Harry's ears. "Your House will not be returning to Hogwarts, then?"

Salazar's face hardened. His features became rigid as though carved in stone, however his eyes were soft. His tone was gentle as he said, "Is there any reason for my Slytherins to return to Hogwarts?"

"That is a silly question," Helga declared, startling Salazar, who was also unsettled by Godric's hard stare.

Helga said, "They are not only Slytherins. They are Hogwarts students. I do not care if you get yourself petrified by a Basilisk, but your Slytherins are just as important to me as my Hufflepuffs. I would never send them away for something you did. Bring them back, Salazar!"

The Dark wizard hesitated at this, and in the same moment, there came a soft creaking sound.

"... What's that?" said Ron as he tried to identify where the noise was coming from. Its volume was increasing, changing in pitch until it sounded like window glass trembling in their jambs during a storm.

Hermione gasped, "It's the mirror!"

There was a sharp crack just as Harry jerked his eyes back to it. A long thin vertical break ran straight from the top of the mirror to its base. He now saw two reflections of Salazar, both with identical surprised expressions. Then he vanished, and the mirror broke into fragments that fell to the floor to break into smaller pieces which glistened in the soft light as they lay strewn across the star-spangled floor of Rowena's room.

***

Salazar stared at the shiny glass fragments on the marble floor for a long while before frowning at the empty mirror frame of a molded bronze variety. Around the top, inscribed in large flowing letters, was the name Ravenclaw.

_It broke_, he thought, puzzled but not alarmed. _Perhaps due to Hierthent's energies conflicting with Hogwarts'_..., Salazar mused to himself. That was a likely explanation. Before leaving, the former members of the Thirteen would have made certain that Hierthent would defend itself by countering foreign energies. His mirror would be no match against the fortress' innate power, and it was likely that Rowena's mirror was also broken.

Salazar walked away from the mirror, unworried by the dangerous shards left on the floor. Hierthent cleaned itself. He headed to his bed, which had one curved side. It had been crafted for his round suite in Wvelte and looked ill suited in this square room assigned to him.

As he sat down on the bed, a glitter on his left arm caught his attention. Salazar glanced down to his wrist around which still the serpent band wound. It was little more than a container and a decoration. The serpent creature his original self had created had been torn apart by Hierthent's energies after delivering Salazar, Voldemort and his Slytherins to the white fortress. This piece of jewelry now had no creature to control.

Why though had the real Salazar Slytherin created such a beast? And why was it linked to this bracelet?

... A test perhaps? So many questions with no answers to set them straight. Fortunately, there was one who could tell him what he wanted to know. Salazar lifted his hand and asked the silver snake, "Tell me why you were created."

He felt the cool coils tremble. Its eyes shimmered. It turned its head towards him.

"Lord Jiswell Rathal ordered my creator to make me."

_What?!_ Salazar stared into its shiny emerald eyes.

"Who was your creator?" he asked it quickly.

"Master Llewewyn," it said simply.

Llewewyn... He was a master in imbuing metal and stones with magic. They had commissioned hundreds of pieces from him and his apprentices from the golden plates and goblets used for dining to the house pins, which had caused a fair amount of trouble at Hogwarts. He had been one of Regius Ravenclaw's villeins. When he died, and Rowena took over the estates, she had given all the villains their freedom. Llewyn was one of many who stayed in the service of the Ravenclaws.

Why would he obey Jiswell? And for what purpose had this band been made? These questions Salazar asked the serpent, and its answers chilled him though he wasn't surprised. Disgusted, but still not surprised.

"Master Llewyn was threatened by Lord Jiswell Rathal," said the snake matter-of-factly. "Master Llewyn had no family, but his apprentices were like his children to him. One of them was kidnapped. When Master Llewyn hesitated to follow Lord Jiswell Rathal's orders, the boy's head was sent to him, and two more of his workers were taken. To save their lives, Master Llewyn crafted me as to Lord Rathal's specifications."

"What were you meant to do?"

"I was meant to kill you."

Salazar expected that. "I am not surprised," he said dryly, and the serpent twitched. It was like a shrug. "What happened? Were you able to kill me?"

It shook its head, and Salazar smirked. Of course, how did Jiswell expect a serpent to obey a non-Parseltongue speaker. His smile fell when it said that Godric had purchased him from Llewyn.

"Lord Gryffindor manhandled me," it revealed in a miffed tone, "so I bit him."

There was a knock at the door before Salazar could demand more from the serpent band. He let out a frustrated exhalation then calmed himself quickly. That would be Draco at the door. He had promised the boy a tour of Hierthent before accompanying him to his first class at Hierthent, which was Astronomy atop the tallest tower of Hierthent.

Taught by that werewolf professor who had given a lecture on Helga's Hawthorn Charm at Hogwarts. _A pity it tonight isn't a full moon_, thought Salazar as he stood up and headed for the door.

***

Neris couldn't fall asleep. "This is ridiculous," she muttered to herself. She was sitting on the bed, her thighs drawn up to her chest, her chin atop of her knees while her arms were wound around her legs. Beside her, Levi was sleeping soundly. She glanced with irritation at her brother and husband then sighed at herself for now being able to sleep though she was weary to the bone. By all rights, she should have already fainted from exhaustion.

But she hadn't, and Neris knew she couldn't. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to sleep beside him. All those years in Azkaban, she had only been thinking of him. Now, he was back. Lord Voldemort had returned. Months ago, when the mark on her arm had burned once again, she had embraced the pain as though it was pleasure. To feel it alive again... it was wonderful.

***

Hierthent's highest point was a wide white plateau large enough to accommodate more than a hundred people. Draco was trying to listen to Lupin who was facing a semi-circle of restless students who would rather spend this beautiful cloudless night doing something other than listen to a boring lecture. Lupin was talking about moonlight.

"Moonlight is the ubiquitous illumination in magic," Lupin said. "More rare events occur in the light of the moon than in daytime or moonless nights." There were snickers from the Slytherins at this. Lupin ignored them and continued his discussion. His demeanor was patient.

"Aside from creatures such as werewolves and mooncalves, there are herbs such as fluxweed which is useless unless picked during the full moon. However, there is greater potency in the light from comets. Comets are rarer than full moons." The rest of Lupin's discussion turned into background noise in Draco's head. He barely heard him talk about how even the Muggles noticed about the effects of cometlight. There were years, which Muggles refer to as "comet years, where the more spectacular comets became visible to the naked human eye. Wine made from grapes harvested during such years was said to be richer in taste.

Draco looked around and spotted Lord Slytherin at the edge of the tower. He was seated on the outer rim of a tall wide solid balustrade, which went around the perimeter of the turret. It was obviously meant to keep people from falling off the tower. Jumping off it was a different matter.

He glanced back to Lupin and saw that the professor was occupied with unfolding out a large star map. He hesitated, made up his mind and left the class. He knew his friends were glancing at him and that Lupin would notice that he was gone. He didn't care. What was Lupin going to do? Give him detention for walking out of his class? He was the Head of Hierthent. Draco could do whatever he wanted, and that included skipping school.

As he neared the spot where Lord Slytherin was sitting, the wizard suddenly pushed himself off the baluster to stand on the narrow space between the marble banister and thin air. Draco's stomach turned queasy when he saw Lord Slytherin only a bare step away from a long fatal fall. His back was towards Draco, his head was in its characteristic tilt whenever he was thinking about something.

Calm down, he told himself, his pace quickening, almost breaking into a run. Lord Slytherin wasn't going to jump off the tower. Of course, he wouldn't- Draco almost screamed when Lord Slytherin stepped off the tower and disappeared.

To be continued...

Explanation for the title "Thirteen Towers." Other then it is clearly  
Tolkien-influenced. There are now 13 Death Eaters: Lucius Malfoy, (Tolon) Avery, (Oliver) Nott, (Belsen) Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, (Levi and Neris) Lestrange, (Matthew) Mulciber, (Warren) Travers, Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov and Peter Pettigrew.

Six are loyal to Voldemort and do not like the other six who had renounced their Master and escaped from Azkaban. The latter six are out of Voldemort's favor though they still follow him, because they are scared of him. They represent the two factions amongst Voldemort's followers: the ones who were incarcerated in Azkaban and the ones who got away. Peter Pettigrew doesn't belong in either camp, because they all hate him.  


Writers eat reviews...

Many thanks to the lovely people who left reviews for Chapter 35: Part Three on my HnH story board, FF.net and by email.

FF.net reviewers: **Lestat's Redemption **(How's your story going?), **Silverfox **(They got out all right, and yes... Gryffindors can be quite foolish), **StarryNight **(I'm sorry, there are no more HnH ChapterOwls. I lost all the email addresses while cleaning out my Yahoo mailbox.) , **Demeter** (Romance is indeed scant in HnH. I don't why exactly, but I am glad. It is confusing enough.), **Sara the Green Witch **(Salazar's ego is big enough as it is. ^_^), **Ariana Deralte** (Yup. They know.), **Saphron & Saerry Snape **(Here it is. I'm sorry for leaving you hanging so long.), **Tarawen** (They are off to Hierthent, and thank you very much for telling me your favorite scene from HnH.)

**Kuroi Atropos **(Thank you very much for your very lovely comments. ^^)  
1)You said Draco was the Head of Hierthent, and only the Head could appoint people to seats, yet you have Lucius appointing people, how? --- _All members of the Thirteen have a say on who gets admitted, but most of them were killed, only one was left - Julia Ilias. Hierthent will only listen to what she says, but she was very ill and would only consider giving Hierthent to her grandson. Draco is the Head of Hierthent now, but he's letting his father doing all the work._

2)If only the Balisks masters or their true descendants can order the Balisk around, wouldn't that mean Gordric could as well, because I thought the blood compact would allow that, or is the not being a Parseltounge stop him from doing that? --- _Godric just cannot speak Parseltongue, but the Serpent in the Chamber pays attention to him, because a long time ago, Salazar ordered it to, and he created it in such a way that it can determine the bloodline of the individual trying to order it around._

3)Isn't Hierthent under Draco's command? And if so then wouldn't Voldemort's plan to take all the Slytherins to Hierthent flawed? Draco could just get Hierthent to hurt Voldemort and save the students right? --- _Hierthent is just a building, like Hogwarts or Wvelte, just ten times larger. It has secrets and riches beyond imagination, but it isn't a doomsday machine._

**bucky **(I chose Salazar's eye color to be green, because of his house colors. Rowena has blue eyes. Godric has hazel. Helga has black. Harry was just very surprised that the color of their eyes are the same.), **curiousity **(Sorry. Rowena isn't going to be pregnant in this story. ^^), Thank you, **annakas**. (Also, I am sorry, but there are no more HnH ChapterOwls), **Jessica Black **(A lot of other things.), **Jamal Mills** (I have. I have.), Thank you**, Shadow Chaser., ** **raven** (Thank you.), **JayJay** (I am very sorry to hear that. The Founders, especially Slytherin, came out as they are. I have attempted to make them all likable, but they refused to be conforming. It is very frustrating at times when characters write themselves.), Thank you, **melissa.**, **Mistress Cresacre** (I think Harry got his black hair from his father.), **Sean Mulligan** (Salazar is very bias against Muggle-borns.), **A. Lee** (Thank you for the feedback, but I'm sorry there are no more HnH ChapterOwls.), Thank you**, Grania., ****Moonrose** (Thank you very much. I am sorry for making you worry that this may be an unfinished story. Several very bad things happened to me this past few months.)

I hope you are happy, **updatingreminderperson**, whoever you are.


	40. Plots Within Plots

**Title: **Hearts and Hourglasses (35.6/36)  
**Author name:** Yen  
**Author email:** y_no_m@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Keywords:** Harry Draco Founders Death Eaters  
**Spoilers:** All The Books  
**Rating:** G Rating  
**Summary:** History comes to life in this story -- literally. While waiting in Dumbledore's office, Harry notices the Sorting Hat glowing. He puts it on, and the memories of the Founders suddenly appear in Dumbledore's office, courtesy of a spell cast in the distant past. Curious to see what has become of the school they started a millennium ago, the Founders take on the guise of visiting professors. When, through a debt of honor, Slytherin is compelled to assist the newly-restored Lord Voldemort, it remains to be seen how the past will truly influence the future.... _~edited from Seldes Katne's review_  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
  
Author's thanks: **Foremost to Seldes Katne and Calis-chan, both of whom I adore. To Mark for the long correspondence. To Ayla Pascal, thank you for digging out my story ^^. To Chibigreenwizardmon, Grania the fire witch, Tarawyn and someone who didn't leave a name for their reviews. 

Tarawyn said, "_My major concern in the story right now is with the other three founders and their Houses...exactly what can they do?_" --- There is nothing they can do. It hasn't been mentioned outright in the story, only suggested but Salazar is disappointed with the way Hogwarts turned out. For one thing, the Dark Arts are no longer taught at the school and when he tried to conduct a Dark Arts session, he wound up arrested and was handed over to the Dementors. It became clear to him that not only could he not properly educate his students, his kind (Dark wizards and witches) had been forced to conform to the ideals and standards set by Light wizards.

Salazar required a place where his kind would not have to follow the dictates of the Ministry of Magic. So, he sought out Hierthent, which had been the bastion of the Dark wizarding society a thousand years ago. And when the opportunity to remove his house from Hogwarts presented itself, he took it.

**Author's note: **In this chapter, we find out that Salazar used to breed Thestrals. Harry finds out what Snape meant about the Stone having been used to lure out Voldemort, who is trying again to recruit Salazar. And the Founders are reunited.

**Reminder:** Godric's alias is Godfrey Gloucester. Salazar's is Sextus Scaevola. Rowena's is Rachel Regius. Helga's is Hannah Hawthorn. Rowena cast a spell so that everyone who hears them will hear them referring to each other by their aliases, but to their own ears, they hear each other's real names. It's a complicated spell.

**Hearts and Hourglasses**  
_Chapter 35 - Part Six_  
**Plots Within Plots**

_The stallion was furious. Red nostrils flaring, it charged the circle of wizards surrounding it. Stunning spells burst from wand tips. Instinctively, the horse reared back, barely avoiding the white bursts of light._

_"Careful! We don't want to kill it!" Too many stunning spells would cause serious injury and even death to a Thestral, and this one, Salazar could see, was exhausted. Foamy saliva dripped from the edges of its mouth. Its brown eyes had blackened with anger and fear. Its wings were clipped, and it was too exhausted to turn invisible. The few survivors of its herd were scattered throughout the open spaces in Hierthent and trapped as it was._

_Salazar didn't wait to witness the fate of the stallion. He withdrew from the noisy throng watching the useless and brutal spectacle and drew his cloak closer around him to ward off the biting night chill as he went away from the heat of the torches held aloft and casting light on the desperate Thestral and its determined hunters._

_He doubted it would be captured alive and chose not to return to his room. Salazar knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, not with its dying screams ringing in his ears. Tomorrow, Hierthent's gardeners and fruit growers would no longer need to worry about the Thestral pests._

_Such spirit... Salazar couldn't help but favor the horses. Thestrals, he knew, couldn't be domesticated, remaining as free as the wild wind they cherished. Of all the winged horse breeds, they were the only ones considered too unruly for the saddle._

_The castle stone felt cool as always to his touch. Salazar pressed his hands on the balustrade, bracing most of his body weight on it as he raised and tilted his head back. The sky was cloudless tonight, and the stars seemed to be within his reach._

_The breeze that blew constantly on Hierthent's tallest tower strengthened, turning into a gale, which whipped back Salazar's thick robes and drew back the hood shrouding his face. The eighteen-year-old laughed, throwing his amusement into the wind._

_"Am I what you expected?" He whispered, addressing the unseen gods watching him. He heard no answer to his query though it seemed he received one when the wind's power dropped abruptly. Its roar died down, and Salazar heard a plaintive whicker behind him._

_Salazar hadn't seen nor heard them as he emerged on the top of the tower. They had been behind him, and he had been too engrossed in his own thoughts to check his surroundings._

_A black colt on wobbly limbs stared at Salazar with wary helpless eyes. Behind, dead and growing cold was its mother. _

_The young wizard decided to take care of it. He ignored the warnings and protests of the master of stables and kept the foundling in the most secluded stall. He borrowed a nursing mare to suckle it. It thrived on surrogate milk and under Salazar's watchful care. He was determined to be the first to breed and tame a Thestral._

_Day by day, he visited the colt, which quickly came to recognize him. In the paddock, which held mares and their foals, the sole shimmering black caught most people's eyes. Salazar felt keen pride whenever the youngster raced toward him with a glad whicker as a greeting. _

_However, despite the care and attention it received, it fell very ill in its fourth month. It became listless; staying still or hobbling along while its fellows ran. It grew thin and refused to eat. Salazar, at great expense, had the most renowned breeder, Lord Carrington, come to Hierthent to examine it, but to no avail. After two weeks, it died._

_A thousand years later..._

_It is still here..._ Salazar was pleased yet somber as he stood on the invisible floor of the large empty paddock, which once held a herd of rare Thestrals. Before, when he had resided at Hierthent, he captured and bred the rare black horses and had kept them in a stable high up on the citadel's tallest tower. Like the equestrian beasts, the stable was also invisible though initially it hadn't been. It had become so because of the steeds themselves.

A sad smile curved Salazar's lips as he remembered the trouble the horses had caused in Hierthent. Led by wild and unpredictable stallions, the Thestral herds preferred to graze in the gardens and fruit tree grooves planted in many of the fortress' atriums. One day, the apples were ready to be harvested; that night, they were gone.

There had been countless attempts to capture the Thestrals; most ended in failure, while the small percentage of successes always ended in the death of the winged horses.

_I thought they would have had this place torn down_, Salazar mused. He turned his head slowly, seeing through the walls the moon whose gentle glow lightly traced the faint clouds in the dark horizon. It was a most familiar sight to him.

Salazar frowned. He lifted his hand and rested it on a post he couldn't see but could feel that the wood was rough underneath and that an invisible layer of dust had coated his fingers. Disturbed, the particles swirled upwards and tickled his nostrils. He sneezed.

"Bless you," said someone in an uncertain absent-minded voice. Salazar glanced back to find Draco walking towards him slowly. The boy's eyes were fixed on the inperceivable hay-strewn stone floor. His feet making its way gingerly as though wary that the next step would be empty air.

Salazar smiled. He was about to reassure Draco when an arm stuck through the open door. It waved; Salazar was certain that whoever it belonged to was shouting Draco's name. He wasn't surprised when Lupin's head appeared, followed quickly by the rest of his body.

"Draco," the wizard breathed out with relief. He overtook the boy and clamped his hands down on Draco's shoulders.

"Release me."

"No, I will not. I swear I nearly had a heart attack when you disappeared like that."

"I told you I was only following him," Draco said defensively.

"And I ordered you to come back," said Lupin sternly. "You deliberately disobeyed me, and I had to leave the rest of the class behind-"

"What are you going to do about it? Punish me?" Draco cut in, his eyes shrewd. Lupin frowned at him, perturbed by this challenge to his authority.

But he remained firm. "You may be the Head of Hierthent;" he told Draco softly, "however, you are still my student and thus in my care and responsibility. If you ever do something like that again - jumping off a tower-"

"I wasn't jump-"

"I will report you to your parents," Lupin finished stonily.

Salazar was amused when the boy paled, but Lupin remained serious. He herded the reluctant Draco towards the door, telling him they had better go reassure his friends that they hadn't been smashed to bits on the far ground below. Before they left, Lupin gave Salazar a rather accusing stare.

***

An early Monday morning found Harry Potter bleary-eyed and exhausted from lack of sleep caused, not by the burden of homework for which the school was infamous, but by worry.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Harry wondered aloud while stabbing holes into the centers of his sunny side-up eggs.

"Who are they, Harry?" Ron asked.

Hermione answered for him. "The Ministry, of course."

Ron frowned. "What about the Ministry?"

Harry placed down his fork. "Isn't it a crime to kidnap students from their school?"

"Of course," said Ron, then he shrugged. "But since Fudge was in on it, he's probably busy making it all blow away."

"Yes," agreed Harry, "but even the Minister of Magic can't excuse the removal of House Slytherin from Hogwarts. ... It's too clear that Voldemort must be behind it."

The arrival of the day's owlpost interrupted their discussion. Harry grabbed Hermione's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ while she paid the paperowl. On the front cover was the shimmering transparent old ghost with the headline, "**Exclusive: Slytherin Wanted His Students to Leave Hogwarts!**"

**Daily Prophet's own Hector Hickory interviewed Lord Trenzel of the Thirteen, a magical coalition formerly rumored but now proven to have been the caretakers of Hierthent.**

**When asked of the Hogwarts students who had been taken to Hierthent by living portkey serpents, Lord Trenzel answered, "Those serpents were created by my former student, Salazar Slytherin. He had intended for his students to be transferred to Hierthent."**

"You have to be kidding," muttered Ron.

"It might be true," Hermione digressed.

"He's just making up an excuse," Ron said.

"Ron, you know what Harry told us about what happened down there. That Serpent had been created by Salazar Slytherin."

"Just because that thing belonged to him doesn't have to mean the reason he made it was so that his Slytherins could have a school bus," Ron said.

Hermione frowned at him. "Why are you defending Salazar Slytherin all of the sudden?"

"I'm not defending him," Ron said with another shrug. "You know me, Hermione. I just like taking the opposite side in a issue with you."

"Ron means he enjoys arguing with you, Hermione," Harry deduced, turning to the page where the story continued. "**Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as requested that the coalition return Slytherin House to its rightful place,**" Harry began reciting from the article before his friends could respond to his comment. "**However, Lucius Malfoy, one of the newly appointed members of the Thirteen, has refused to comply, stating that since Salazar Slytherin had in the first place intended to transfer his house from Hogwarts to Hierthent, it should remain where it is currently, at Hierthent. Also, he remarks there is no reason why the Slytherins will not receive the same (or a better) quality of education they had had enjoyed at Hogwarts.**"

"Hey," Harry exclaimed. "It says Lupin is one of the teachers appointed to handle the Slytherins' curriculum... I guess they're really serious about keeping the Slyths over there."

"Cool...," said Ron slowly, "-and smart. Dumbledore has nothing against Lupin, and it means he would know everything that goes on over there."

"Snape's over there as well," Hermione reminded. 

Harry frowned thoughtfully. His brow remained furrowed for the rest of the morning and even during lunch. He finished his meal quickly and excused himself from Ron and Hermione on the pretense of having to retrieve his Herbology book from his dormitory. On the way to Gryffindor Tower, he detoured and made his way to the Headmaster's Office instead. There was something he needed Dumbledore to explain. Something Snape had told him before he and the rest of House Slytherin had been taken away.

_**The stone was bait, Potter. It was meant to draw Voldemort out into the open.**_

_If that is true... then I shouldn't have gone after it._

But finding Dumbledore, or more specifically, getting into his office was harder than Harry had expected. He went through the list of all the wizarding and Muggle confectioneries he knew, and still, the gargoyle statue in front of him remained as it were with nary a blink nor a flicker of movement.

_Maybe Dumbledore stopped using sweets for his passwords..._, thought Harry he stood eye to eye with the gargoyle. He could almost swear it was smirking at him. He scowled at it, and much to his surprise it scowled back.

Harry backed away automatically, his eyes wide and fixed on the gargoyle's stone features. He didn't miss the instant its face returned to its original frozen impassivity. There was no further change afterwards despite Harry's many attempts to illicit another reaction from it. He even stuck his tongue out at it.

_Okay. That was childish._ Harry pulled his tongue back in, and pressing his knuckles against his chin, stared thoughtfully at the gargoyle. He remembered what Rowena had told him, Ron and Hermione about Animation, Comprehension and Speech Magic.

**_One of the main purposes of Animation Magic and a necessary aspect, is to make inanimate objects serve us. Unless they understand us, they cannot fulfill their purpose_**, Rowena had said.

_So... this thing must be under Animation and Comprehension magic. It may not have Speech magic, but even if it cannot talk, it can still think and understand what I say to it._

Which meant it was possible to persuade it to let him through to see Dumbledore.

"I need to see the Headmaster." The gargoyle remained motionless.

"It's important." There was a subtle change on the gargoyle's face, and Harry exhaled with exasperation after interpreting that look.

"Look, I'm sorry if you get that excuse all the time, but I have to talk to Dumbledore. He's the only one who can explain something that has really been bugging me. It's about the Philosopher's Stone." Recognition seemed to glint in stone eyes, and Harry was quick to exploit the gargoyle's supposed interest.

"You see, Snape told me that it had actually been a trap for Voldemort." Harry's voice lowered to whisper on the Dark Lord's name, and there was no mistaking the alarm he saw pass across the gargoyle's face. It was the same alarm he'd seen many times  
on people's faces at just the mention of Voldemort. 

"I can't believe you're scared of-" Harry's reproach was cut off. From behind it came the sound of descending footsteps. Harry stepped backwards just as the gargoyle jumped aside, letting McGonagall pass into the hallway.

"Harry?" She was surprised to see him. "Why are you here?"

"I have to talk to the Headmaster about something, Professor," Harry said politely.

McGonagall frowned. "What is this something?"

Harry hesitated. "It's something about the Philosopher's Stone."

"The Philosopher's Stone has been destroyed and is no longer anyone's concern."

"I know, Professor. This is about when the stone was hidden in Hogwarts." Seeing as McGonagall wasn't going to let him see Dumbledore until she was convinced that he had excellent reason to see him, Harry decided to tell her what he had learned.

"Professor Snape told me that the stone was supposed to be the bait in a trap to capture Voldemort."

In this case, honesty was the correct policy, for, after several long seconds, McGonagall ushered Harry up the spiral staircase.

***

Salazar was startled when he was informed that he would be teaching History of Magic. He protested, saying that his field of expertise was Sources, not history. Several sets of questioning eyes greeted this excuse, and he was abruptly reminded that Sources was no longer a subject taught at Hogwarts (much to his disapproval).

Sources was the study of objects imbued with magic. When he had queried Dumbledore as to why Sources was no longer taught, the other had explained that the subject was found to be too broad in scope. Sources lessons were repeated in the first-level subjects of Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Sources related second-level subjects included Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care for Magical Creatures. All three third-level subjects, in one way or another, were devoted to specific Sources. This interrelation amongst most of the subjects led to the recommendation that Sources as a separate course was unnecessary, and it was removed from the school's curriculum in the 19th century.

He was also informed discreetly that the teaching of Sources was considered hazardous. Sources included the analyzing of not only naturally occurring Sources such as various herbs, animal parts and mineral deposits, but also artificially created Sources such as broomsticks, Time-Turners and wands. Those three apparently were the most popular Sources to be fiddled with. Hogwarts students majoring in Sources were inclined to manufacture their own broomsticks, for example. This had led to numerous broom mishaps as the makers were not as skilled at the craft of charming a broom to fly properly as they had assumed they were.

As for homemade or in this case schoolmade wands, Ollivanders, the only reputable wandmaker in the country, issued a complaint at the Ministry of Magic that Hogwarts was encouraging its students to make their own wands. Such practice should never be attempted by anyone other than by adepts of the trade as assembling a wand in an improper manner could result in the amateur wandmaker blowing himself up.

And lastly, making a home-made Time-Turner was quite simply very dangerous, which was why Salazar caused his first batch  
of Slytherin students great concern when they arrived at the History of Magic classroom and found Professor Scaevola already seated at his desk and tinkering with what seemed to be a dismantled Time-Turner.

It was a while before he appeared to notice them. When half of the time allotted for the lesson had passed away quietly, he lifted his head and smiling said, "Do you know of the Wizard Silencio who lived one and a half millenium ago?"

Several seventh-year Slytherins glanced at each other before looking back at him, shaking their heads. Salazar stood up and walked to the door, gesturing for his students to follow him. He was out and halfway down the hallway before any of them got out of their chairs.

"Master Silencio, as his name suggest, rarely spoke," Professor Scaevola began. Behind, his class jogged to catch up, skidding when their teacher suddenly turned left at the next intersection into a corridor which led to the high archway entrance of a gallery.

"He was a scholar, a tactician and an excellent listener. The last quality, combined with his habit of not speaking unless spoken to, endeared him to the powerful and influential of that time, and hardly only to them." Salazar finally stopped at a pedestal bearing the bust of a placid-looking man.

Salazar raised his hand, hesitating ever so slightly when the action reminded him of his old teacher. Lord Trenzel had taught him what he was now about to tell his students.

"Master Silencio was the chief financier of Hierthent's construction," said Salazar, lowering his hand after a moment. "He provided nearly half of the fortress' cost in bullion and was one of the first Thirteen."

"Was he Head?" asked someone. Salazar noted the speaker, a black-haired boy with hard staring eyes. 

"No, he wasn't though he was the first choice," he answered. "Master Silencio refused the honor and recommended Wizard Brevarius instead. The latter became the first Head of the Thirteen."

"Why did he refuse?" queried the boy further.

"Because he did not want it," said Salazar patiently.

The boy frowned and then said, "Why?" as though he didn't understand the idea of anyone not wishing to be the Head of the Thirteen.

Salazar's lips quirked upwards. He could see it clearly. Eagerness. The need to prove one's self. Direction. Hunger. ...A lone wolf. Once an opportunity for leadership presented itself...

He felt a pang of worry for Draco.

"Why?" the boy repeated. "You said he spent a fortune and that they wanted him to be Head."

"Yes."

"Then he should have been Head. Why should he help build Hierthent if he didn't want to rule it?" The lad was so insistent, his housemates' faces were filled with wary admiration. The boy opened his mouth to continue his argument when he was startled into abruptly closing it for the professor had smiled at him unreservedly.

"I did not say Master Silencio did not wish to rule the Thirteen and Hierthent, and I assure you he did desire to rule and did so extensively," Salazar said lightly as the antagonistic youth stared at him uncertainly. "Unfortunately, there is no more time left for me to explain; however, I am curious as to your comprehension of Master Silencio's decision. You may guess at his reasons or you could research in the library. I believe Master Brevarius left a diary. A roll of parchment for your reports will suffice to be submitted next meeting."

***

McGonagall left as soon as she had whispered something into Dumbledore's ear. Harry had little doubt as to what she had told the Headmaster whose usually twinkling blue eyes were somber as he gestured for Harry to seat himself.

"Tell me what Professor Snape told you, Harry."

Harry took a second before saying, "He told me the Philosopher's Stone was bait." He frowned. "He also said that Voldemort was Nicholas Flamel's apprentice and that he had already drank the Elixir of Life.... He also told me about its side-effects.".

"Professor Snape must have been uncharacteristically talkative," commented Dumbledore softly. Harry stared at him, his brows knitting at the small smile curving the wizard's lips.

"... It's true, isn't it?"

"What's true, Harry?"

"What Professor Snape said."

There seemed to be a tiny wary light in Dumbledore's eyes that may have been uncertainty, but in the next moment it was gone, leaving Harry to believe its appearance had been created by his imagination.

Dumbledore's eyes were steady. "Yes, it is true, Harry."

He swallowed. "T-then, I shouldn't have gone after-"

Dumbledore had lifted his hand. "No, Harry. You had to go. You, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger had to do what was done."

"But I ruined everything!" Suddenly, it was clear to Harry. The little doubts he had pushed away into the back corners of his mind unwound themselves and made clear the reasons for their being.

That day...

**_"I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected," Professor McGonagall had said after they had told her that someone was going to steal the Stone._**

The enchantment she had cast to protect the Stone had been a life-scale chess set which had to be defeated in order to pass. It was difficult but not impossible. Ron had beaten the game, and surely it wasn't half as good at safeguarding the Stone as a vault deep beneath Diagon Alley, which required a Gringotts goblin to open it.

Yet, Vault 713 had been broken into. Hagrid knew about the break-in. Professor McGonagall would have also known about the break-in. Harry couldn't believe that his House Head had the ego to assume her enchantment was unsurpassable when the goblins' had failed against Voldemort.

She must have expected it to be broken, thought Harry, staring off into space and quite unaware of Dumbledore's watchful regard.

And Snape... On Halloween, as soon as Quirrel had given the warning of the troll he had let loose in the school, the Potions Master had immediately gone off to the third-floor corridor to head Quirrel off. Yet, when Dumbledore had been lured away from Hogwarts, there was no sign of Snape in the third-floor corridor that night when he should have been about...

But... Quirrel did say that Snape tried to keep him from getting the Stone. So why, when it was very obvious that Quirrel was going to go after the Stone... where was Snape then? ... With Dumbledore?

"I will explain," Dumbledore said gently. "Do you remember when I told you that Lord Voldemort couldn't be killed because he wasn't truly alive?"

Harry nodded slowly. Dumbledore continued in a slow steady tone as though concerned that Harry wouldn't be able to take in his words in a faster rate.

"When Professor Quirrel returned from the Black Forest a changed man, I decided that would be prudent to remove the Stone from Gringotts and into Hogwarts for safe-keeping. You know Hagrid retrieved it on your birthday, and on the same day, its vault had been broken into.

"Even then, I suspected Professor Quirrel. I told no one. Not Professor McGonagall nor Professor Snape, who unsurprisingly shared similar notions about Quirrel. Severus does have an instinct for that sort of thing. He informed me that Quirrel might have come into contact with Lord Voldemort and that it was likely he was the one who had broken into Gringotts.

"I gave Severus leave to pursue his suspicions, and as I had feared, he ascertained that Professor Quirrel had indeed come into contact with Lord Voldemort."

"How did Professor Snape know?" Harry ventured to ask. His throat felt very dry.

"I do not know, Harry. I never asked him."

"You trust him that much?"

"Yes, I trust him completely."

Harry wanted to ask Dumbledore why he could trust Snape so much, but then he decided that that story could wait.

"What did he do?" Harry was startled when Dumbledore let out a chuckle.

"Ah, Harry. You will undoubtedly find this very hard to believe, but the unvarnished truth is most often what we do not expect." Dumbledore paused dramatically. Harry swore he could hear a drum roll.

"Severus pretended to be Quirrel's rival," said Dumbledore rather cheekily.

"... What?"

"Severus pretended to compete with Quirrel as to who would acquire the Stone for Lord Voldemort first."

"... No."

"It's true, Harry."

"But..."

"It is difficult to understand; however, it was most clever of Severus to come up with such a ploy. And." Dumbledore became solemn abruptly. "With the Dark Lord returned and the Death Eaters active once again, it was very fortunate that Severus did what he did."

"... Because since Voldemort shared Quirrel's body then... he would have known that Snape had tried to stop him if he had tried to stop him. ... If he had tried to stop Voldemort from getting the Stone then, he would be in very deep trouble now, because he is a Death Eater." 

Dumbledore beamed as Harry worked it out. "He- Professor Snape- When he was in the forest with Quirrel..." He fought to remember.

**_"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"_**

**_"B-b-but Severus, I-"_**

**_"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrel."_**

**_"I-I don't know what you-"_**

**_"You know perfectly well what I mean."_**

**_Then, an owl hooted._**

**_"- your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."_**

**_"B-but I d-d-don't-"_**

**_"Very well. We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."_**

Harry choked, "I thought Snape was trying to get Quirrel to tell him how to defeat the troll and get pass Fluffy."

"He was pretending," said Dumbledore, then he added in a bemused tone, "Now, Harry, you do not need a specific spell to defeat a troll."

"... Oh yeah...," said Harry weakly, remembering. Dumbledore tutted, "Both you and Severus overestimated trolls." That the Potions Master erred as well made Harry feel a little better.

"So...," Harry said finally, "all of that was to get Voldemort into the trap door?"

"Quite."

"Then, why did Snape stop Quirrel on Halloween?"

"The preparations for the Stone's protection hadn't been completed at that time." 

Harry blinked. "... The Mirror..."

"Yes, Harry. The Mirror of Erised hadn't arrived here yet. It was the most necessary element."

"Why?"

At this, Dumbledore hesitated, but Harry didn't notice. Another more urgent question burst from his lips.

"Did you know all along Voldemort was in Quirrel's body?" Harry demanded.

"No, we hadn't, Harry," Dumbledore said firmly, and Harry breathed easier. He had been aghast by the idea of Dumbledore allowing Quirrel to teach at Hogwarts knowing that Voldemort was with Quirrel.

"When- when did you know that Voldemort was with-" Harry broke off with realization. "The unicorns!"

"Correct, Harry. Once we knew someone was drinking unicorn blood, we knew that Lord Voldemort had taken a host."

"... That owl from the Ministry?"

Dumbledore looked apologetic, and Harry, troubled, said, "Did you know we would have gone after Quirrel?"

"We had the feeling you three would."

"We?

"I and your professors, Harry."

"Hagrid?"

"No, he didn't know. Hagrid always has the good intentions at heart, but he cannot keep a secret," said Dumbledore without malice. Harry had to agree with that. 

"Why didn't you stop us?"

Again, that rueful look. "It is not wise to trample determination especially when it inspires such bravery as you and your friends have shown. You three had just cause for your actions." said Dumbledore, his eyes steady on Harry's. 

"We could have been killed."

"I know."

"You would have let us die?"

"No," Dumbledore said with such quiet force that Harry felt his resentment drain away.

"We were watching you. At the moment that any of you were in mortal peril, we would have come. Professor Sprout was ready when the Devil's Snare caught you; however, Miss Granger drove it away. Professor Flitwick had thought you three wouldn't get pass his enchantment. He was wrong. We were all enthralled by Mr. Weasley's excellent chessplay and aghast when the white queen knocked him to floor. As soon as you and Miss Granger left, we attended to him, made certain there was nothing serious before leaving him for Miss Granger to find."

Harry remembered a conversation he, Ron and Hermione had after the Stone incident. About how Dumbledore may have planned it all along for him to come face to face with Voldemort.

**_"He knew already - he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor," said Hermione._**

_**"D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"**_

_**"Well," Hermione exploded, "if he did - I mean to say - that's terrible - you could have been killed."**_

_**"No, it isn't," Harry had said thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like though I had the right to face Voldemort if I could..."**_

"I still don't understand," he blurted out. "You gave me my father's cloak _twice_. What you've been telling me now is that you wanted Voldemort to get the Stone, but back then, you were also encouraging me to stop him."

Dumbledore nodded. His familiar benign smile returned, but this time, it turned Harry' stomach. He had always felt that the Headmaster was using him and his friends, and he hadn't mind. Not really mind. It had been an adventure mostly, scary, terrifying and wonderful. In the end, everything had always turned out all right.

Until Cedric died.

Now... if it had been possible to get rid of Voldemort once and for all four years ago, that should have been done. He should have been destroyed then.

Anger must have shown on his face for Dumbledore sighed, "Harry, if Lord Voldemort had used the Stone four years ago, it would only have meant the he had regained his power four years earlier.

"... What do you mean? I thought you wanted him to get the Stone so that he could finally be killed."

Dumbledore peered at him. "You thought I would have killed him?"

"... Yes..."

Dumbledore sighed again. "I do not kill," he stated quietly.

"But you can stop him," said Harry. Dumbledore couldn't quite meet his eyes when he said that, and Harry had the impression that continuing this line of conversation would have him being asked to leave.

"... If you didn't intend to kill Voldemort, why lead him to the Stone?"

Cerulean eyes returned his stare. "Because I promised Nicholas I would give Tom Riddle a second chance," Dumbledore said softly. "He loved the boy dearly as though he was his own."

"How could you make a promise like that," said Harry with disbelief. Voldemort was certainly no longer a boy, and even as a boy, he was a terrible person.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and rubbed his brow. "Understand, Harry. Nicholas would have given the Stone to him had I not intervened. This was before you were born, before your parents were born. Lord Voldemort was still Mr. Thomas Marvolo Riddle, the most intelligent and capable apprentice in Nicholas' tutelage. He charmed my dearest friends." He suddenly let out a short laugh. "Charmed is an understatement. They were seduced. They could think no wrong of him. He was the finest young wizard they had ever met, and how blessed they were to know and have him living under their roof.

Harry hesitated. "It sounds like they are under a spell or a potion. Imperius?"

"No. Unfortunately, there was no spell. They truly loved him. ... Blindingly loved him. It was all I could do to convince Nicholas that the Stone was better off in my possession.

"Harry, when you first defeated Voldemort, reducing him into a shade to haunt the darkest forests, Nicholas came to me and asked for the Stone back. He intended to find the ruined Dark Lord and restore him with the Stone's power. They were convinced he was the hope of our kind.

"I refused; however, my old friend wasn't deterred. He would use his and Perenelle's supply of the Elixir instead. I knew, that short of forcing Nicholas to give up their Elixir, I had to convince them that Voldemort was unworthy of their loyalty and affection."

"... Why are they so stubborn about Voldemort? A lot of people must have told them what he had done."

"Yes; however, he had also done good things."

Harry's eyebrow went up at that. "Like what?" he queried in a dubious tone.

Dumbledore's humor returned. "Let us just say that most of the current generation of Slytherins owe a great deal to Lord Voldemort."

Harry waited for him to elaborate, but that was all Dumbledore said.

"Sir?"

"You said that Professor Snape had spoken to you about the Stone. He did mention about its side effects?"

"... Yes, he did. Are you saying... that Voldemort-" Harry suddenly had a very odd image of Voldemort in a Muggle doctor's garb and surrounded by a multitude of mothers with their babies. "... He found a cure to the Elixir?"

Dumbledore nodded once and slowly.

"That's why they like Voldemort?" said Harry in a tone that clearly said he considered this an indequate reason to like him. "They're just grateful; they don't really like him."

"Gratitude is an integral part of love and liking," said Dumbledore factually. "You cannot find any genuine loving relationship or friendship which doesn't include gratitude, and the Flamels were not only grateful to Mr. Riddle. They were very fond of him." He sighed wearily. "Too fond of him."

"... Why did they decide not to let him have the Stone?"

"When they witness with their own eyes how quickly he abandoned his follower to die. When they heard him order Professor Quirrel to kill you for the Stone. When he said he had murdered your parents. They didn't even need to see what the Mirror of Erised would show of his deepest desires to finally decide that their Thomas- Voldemort- should never have the Stone. 

"And that it was better off for all concerned that it be destroyed."

***

None of the essays was satisfactory. Salazar let the last parchment roll up before placing it carefully on the stack on the left side of his table. It and nine others formed a pyramid. Planting his elbows on the desk, he formed a second pyramid with his fingers and leaned forward, resting his forehead against it.

Ironically, he had been given Jiswell's study for his office. It was a spacious elegantly furnished room with rich polished panels of beech and heavy furniture made of oak. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. It wasn't the fine interior, which gave Salazar qualms about inhabiting the room. By all accounts, the former wizarding lord had left Hierthent with his peers, but Salazar couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that Jiswell's ghost was still haunting this place.

Moments later, he left and began wandering aimlessly in the hallways. He had nothing else to do. His classes for the day were through, not that he was fully loaded with teaching assignments. As the History of Magic professor, he had seven batches of students to teach, each level requiring three one-hour sessions in a week, which meant Salazar had only three classes per day.

_I handled thrice that number_, thought Salazar, remembering the classes at Hogwarts. When they had first begun teaching, there had been only three main subjects: Spells, Potions and Beastiary. The four of them each taught Spells. Salazar's Spell classes were referred to as Sources. Rowena's specialty was mental magic. Godric was keen on transfigurations. Helga wasn't spells-inclined, her main interests being in potions and plants; however, she still came up with the Hawthorn Charm. It was a singular enchantment, which was activated by the combination of a spoken spell with a natural Source. It had been and still was the most powerful protection spell.

Aside from teaching Spells, the girls had also taught Potions, which then had included the currently separate course of Herbology while he and Godric had shared Beastiary.

There also hadn't been seven levels of study then. Youngsters came to study at their parent's request and left at the same's leave. There were a few who stayed longer than most, and these they had groomed as possible future Hogwarts teachers. School affairs had been casual especially in Salazar's case. Not that he had been lax or ineffective in educating young wizards and witches as Helga often claimed.

Salazar found himself wondering how they were. No doubt Rowena would be worried. Godric as well though he would also be thinking Salazar had planned all this to get away from them and cause trouble while Helga would be furious as she always was when she thought he was up to something. Those two were often justified in their suspicions.

It had only been six days since the Serpent his real self had created had brought him and his house to Hierthent. A thousand years ago, it had also been Salazar Slytherin's intention to move his students from Hogwarts. Something changed his mind or prevented him from doing so. Or someone.

With a sigh he could barely hear himself, Salazar continued on his way, still walking without a destination. Though he was letting his feet lead the rest of him he knew exactly where he was. He would never be lost in Hierthent.

_They must have done something to me_, thought Salazar. He meant that the previous Thirteen had done something to the real Salazar Slytherin.

**_"If you don't stop me, I will destroy Hogwarts. I will kill all your precious students. I will burn this castle to the ground."_**

Clearly, he was insane, driven mad. Had he been tortured beyond sanity? Possibly though Salazar thought it was unlikely.

Salazar had been prepared, toughened, readied by daily doses of the Crucio. Lord Trenzel had made certain that the curse was quite useless against his protege even at young age.

But perhaps... a mental enchantment? Salazar ended up in front of a large painting, only mildly surprised that his feet had led him to it.

It was a landscape of blues and wheat gold, a sight very familiar to him. It was a rendering of Ravenclaw Manor by one of the finest magician artists in their time, Cabaren Masta. His specialty had been working spells into paint.

The painting had been commissioned by Lord Trenzel. To capture the land's very essence, Masta had spent several years camped at a small hillock just outside the boundaries of the estate. Shortly after the painting had been finished, Lord Regius Ravenclaw, Rowena's father, was killed while out in a hunt.

Salazar lifted his hand slowly and touched the frame. The wood was warm despite the chilly undercurrent, which flowed constantly in Hierthent's corridors.

_Would it still work?_ Salazar mused.

When Ravenclaw was alive, the protection spells around his property were too strong to break, and the Light Lord himself too powerful to defeat in an outright battle. The supreme master of mind enchantments and transfigurations, Ravenclaw was a practical joker at heart. He once literally had run rings around the Thirteen by conjuring gigantic dark grey smoke rings to circle Hierthent, making the white fortress look like the striped tail of an ancient raccoon. 

The Dark Society was, of course, infuriated. Tirades were useless against Ravenclaw, who teased the Thirteen of being too serious. Indeed, nothing he ever did to them was serious. A global love potion in the castle's water supply, annual snow storms in the middle of June (they never figured out how he did that), the proper wyvern which was the Thirteen's beast of heraldry replaced by a chattering beaver in every crest, banner and seal throughout the land.

The Kilton Lords, Salazar knew, admired the Light wizard, but they were in the minority. Most Dark wizards took offense at Ravenclaw's pranks, and the Light Lord had been slated to be rid off expediently and permanently.

Salazar was twenty-eight years old when his old teacher summoned him to his study and showed him the Masta's finished painting. 

"Do you know this place, Salazar?" queried Trenzel.

Salazar recognized it quickly. "Ravenclaw Manor," he said, wondering what this was all about.

Lord Trenzel told him to touch the painting's frame, and Salazar was surprised to find it warm.

"Look at it, Salazar. Stare into it," murmured Trenzel. Salazar did as told and gazed at the painting. Its sky was a still deep blue; not a single cloud driven across it by a wind that caused tall stalks of wheat to sway to and fro. On the right middle section was a forest extending to the horizon. Each tree was drawn with such exquisite detail that a closer examination revealed a deeper darker layer of trees just as skillfully rendered. The forest was unlike the mansion on the left, which was so blurred Salazar could barely make out its facade.

Finding the house uninteresting, he returned his attention to the forest and as before, marveled. It seemed so real. The gnarled bark, the trembling leaf-ladened branches. He could almost hear the rustling wind...

And all of a sudden, he was there.

Unlike his real and then younger self who had gaped at the trees suddenly made real, Salazar wasn't surprised to find himself in the forest depicted in the painting. 

It was still here. Like the invisible stable high up on Hierthent's tallest tower, the forest was still here. Salazar turned slowly, raising his head to see a sky wreathed by branches bereft of leaves. Unlike then, it was autumn now.

Regardless that a thick carpet of leaves covered the forest floor and despite the fact that the land had changed in a thousand years, Salazar recognized the clearing where Regius Ravenclaw had died.

Masta was a genius. His rendition of the forest that stood on Ravenclaw land was of such detail and clarity that the forest in his painting was the actual forest. Salazar was in the forest, which was miles and miles away from Hierthent, but at the same time, he remained as he had left himself, standing still in front of the painting and staring unblinkingly into it. In the painting, he could not go any further than the forest, and while he was inside it, he couldn't look away from the painting for he was in it as well. He couldn't escape from Hierthent this way.

Trenzel had this painting made in order to personally certify that Ravenclaw was dead. He had brought along his student to witness a wild boar attacking the Light wizard. Ravenclaw had somehow lost his mount and with it, all of his hunting accouterment, but he still had his wand. Yet, strangely, his spells had no effect on the beast.

Half a year later, Salazar was assigned to lead a Penta of Dark wizards on a raid on Ravenclaw manor. He had been specifically ordered to steal the late lord's spellbook.

***

Harry decided not to tell Ron and Hermione. The Stone was an old and moot subject. It had been destroyed, and it didn't matter now whether his friends knew that the Stone had actually been bait to lure out Voldemort. Harry didn't want them to feel as troubled and uncertain as he felt now, obsessing about whether they should or should not have gone after Quirrel. Dumbledore had assured him that what he had done- confronting Voldemort- had been the right thing to do, but... for now, Harry regretted having gone down the trap door.

That wasn't the only thing he wished he hadn't done.

***

Late in the evening, Salazar was strolling across the main lawn towards a secluded grove, which appeared to be standing precariously on a protrusion of the main mass of rock upon which Hierthent rested.

Peter, as a rodent, had given him a note from Voldemort, requesting him to come at midnight to the meeting place the Dark Lord had chosen.

It was a good a choice for a rendezvous. The grove was one of the scant few places in Hierthent, which were unmonitored by the Mirror Room. Salazar wondered if Voldemort knew about the surveillance or if he just liked the view. Two trees abutted the edge, a gap of a dozen feet between them. Standing between them and six paces back, one beheld a perfect marriage of sky and land. The horizon was low and faint; far below, beautiful Mother Earth slumbered, a misty coverlet of clouds over her. Above, a black dome of shimmering stars and a bright almost full moon. It was a sight of infinity gentled by the framing webbed branches above, stolid rough trees at the corners and what appears to be a mere single step separating the viewer from oblivion.

Within the circle of trees, Salazar waited, basking in cool moonlight. His eyes closed, he could still see its silver glow through his eyelids.

That was how Voldemort found him at midnight, a large pale coiled serpent lazing in the lovely light.

Salazar sleepily opened one eye at him.

"I hope you do not mind if we communicate in Parseltongue," he hissed softly. Salazar didn't want to risk their conversation being overheard and understood.

"No, not at all," Voldemort answered back fluently. He received a nod of approval from Salazar, who found himself warming to the other wizard despite the fact that Voldemort was a very dangerous individual who definitely couldn't be trusted. Parselmouths were extremely rare, and Salazar simply found it enjoyable to talk to another in the serpent language though this conversation was hardly for pleasure.

"Have you decided, my Lord Slytherin?" Voldemort was certainly not one for idle chit chat as he had immediately mentioned the subject of whether or not Salazar would work for him.

"I have thought about it," hedged Salazar. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him.

Salazar lifted his eyes skyward. "If you desire to have someone to work for you, you should at least make the proposal attractive," he berated lightly, his tail twitching in irritation. He couldn't stand pushy people.

Voldemort's expression turned thoughtful. "... Persuade you, you mean?"

"Yes. Honestly, my dear Lord Voldemort, I see no reason why I should assist you in subduegating the whole world when I could achieve such a troublesome feat on my own."

"Ah... I do know, Sir," Voldemort hissed graciously. "However, I also know you have no desire to be like Master Brevarius."

Salazar lifted his head, tilting it curiously. "What do you know about Master Brevarius?"

"Quite a bit. I read his diary."

"And what do you think of him?"

Salazar caught the glint of teeth before Voldemort hid his smile and said, "He was nothing more than a figurehead. It was his chief advisor, Master Silencio, who wielded true power. A powerless king with a powerful minister is a common occurrence."

"Are you suggesting I would be a powerless king?" Salazar queried.

"No, you would be a very powerful leader, Lord Slytherin; however, you would be thrice as powerful behind the throne without having to deal with the troubles- assassination attempts, coup de ta-s, Ides of Marches- that overambition always brings." Voldemort sounded grudging.

Salazar smiled, and a few moments later, he had turned back into his human form.

"At least you are still alive," Salazar reminded him. "Caesar was stabbed forty times."

"I was in purgatory for fourteen years," Voldemort suddenly hissed bitterly. In the next instant, he looked startled, taken aback by his own words.

Salazar remained silent as Voldemort recovered his composure. The other wizard chuckled mirthlessly. "How strange...," he muttered, his eyes glinting with a wary light as they flick towards Salazar. "I feel as though I can trust you with my innermost secrets."

"I am a good listener," said Salazar simply.

"Like Master Silencio."

"Yes. I can even make the claim I am his heir."

"You are descended from him?"

"No, he didn't have any children, but he taught Master Rubric who succeeded him. Master Rubric in turn taught Master Morrice who had an apprentice who became Master Cestus who had a son named Caradoc, who had several wives the second of which bore him a daughter named Mina who married a bard from the mainland. They had a son who-"

"Enough!" Voldemort waved his hand impatiently.

"You are not being a good listener," Salazar scolded lightly. "I was almost finished. They had a son who- Voldemort glared at him- went to work as a stableboy at Farthington Manor. The lord of the estate took a great liking to the boy. Since he didn't have sons of his own, he adopted Mina's son and deeded Farthington Manor to him. Three generations passed. Farthington Manor was--" You said you were almost finished.... --added to the Thirteen's holdings, and the current lord sent his son Trenzel to Hierthent to serve as apprentice to Lord Hasslebern, who was then Head of the coalition."

Salazar paused for two moments before finally finishing. "Lord Trenzel later succeeded Lady Ilias as Head of the Thirteen, and he was my teacher."

Voldemort didn't look impressed.

"You are not a good listener," Salazar told him.

However, he was still having a pleasant time. Voldemort was one of those focused individuals who knew absolutely what they wanted in life, what to do to get what they wanted, and they would do it.

He had ambition, direction and initiative, the requirements of greatness. Most wizards, Salazar knew, possessed one or two but rarely all three. A scant few of his students had promise. Most either knew what they wanted and how to get it but didn't go after it or knew what they wanted and would have gone after it had they known how to get it.

"It is getting too late," Voldemort said, looking in the direction of the fortress' gates. He looked back at Salazar. "Have you decided to work for me?" he asked again.

_Now, if only he could be a little less blunt_, thought Salazar. Though not actually a requirement for greatness, Salazar had always considered charm a quality as important as the other three. 

He was startled when Voldemort said, "It would be an insult to your intelligence."

"... Pardon?"

"If I attempt to charm you into working for me," said Voldemort mockingly. "Charm is only a tool to trick people who are more powerful to do a service for you." Voldemort's shoulders rolled back carelessly. "I haven't had to be charming for a very long time."

It was Salazar's turn to glare at him. "A charming personality is also necessary in swaying those who are your equal," he said, folding his arms slowly. "Are you saying that I am beneath you...?"

"Everyone else is beneath me," declared Voldemort.

Salazar made a face. "And I thought I have quite an ego," he said dryly.

Voldemort smiled. Salazar froze at what he said next. "You seem to forget you are not really Salazar Slytherin. Your alias... what was it- Ah yes. Sextus Scaevola, which means the eldest and left-handed. An appropriate name for an unwanted first-born son. That was quite a story you told Avery and the others. Very creative." Voldemort made a slow appreciative nod.

"I am certain you know that fathers do not have to be charming to their sons," he added cunningly.

Salazar laughed. "Avery told you?"

"Wormtail."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I considered it a compliment actually, and it was a particularly useful pretense, especially for you. I hear Avery quakes whenever you talk to him."

"Not because of me, because of you. He fears you."

"He isn't the only one." Voldemort sounded very pleased, and Salazar decided not to comment.

The issue of whether he would serve Voldemort or not was left unresolved. The other wizard didn't insist further that night which was fortunate. It would only have served to alienate Salazar. He disliked impatience, and each time Voldemort had brought up the subject, Salazar was strongly reminded of the time Jiswell Rathal had tried to intimidate him into working for him. That incident was one of the reasons why he had chosen to withdraw from the Thirteen.

It was two hours after midnight by the time he returned to his room. After washing his face in the adjoining bathroom and changing his clothes, Salazar went to bed. But before he could fall asleep, there came a rapping sound.

He sat up, looking at the glass-paneled balcony doors, which seemed to have been the source of the sound. As he got out of bed, there was another rap tap on the glass. There was no one there.

"Salazar, unlock the doors," he heard Godric's voice say. Startled, he hesitated, and Godric added impatiently, "Stop gawking. You shouldn't be surprised- Rowena, tell Helga she can't go off looking for Voldemort."

"Helga," said Rowena's fine voice promptly, "Godric says you cannot go after Voldemort."

"What are you two? His guardian angels?" muttered Helga.

A chuckle escaped from Salazar who was struggling not to grin.

"It's not funny, Salazar," complained the unseen Godric, who sounded frazzled.

"He had to wrestle Helga away from Voldemort," informed Rowena helpfully.

"I was winning," added Helga dryly.

"You kicked me in the shin!"

"You're lucky I didn't kick somewhere else."

"Oh... look. His face is turning red again, Helga."

"He does blush very easily, doesn't he, Rowena?"

"Yes, it's a very endearing quality."

"Salazar, open this door now!"

"I've never seen Salazar blush," said Helga conversationally as Salazar unlocked the doors. They swung in forcibly, and Salazar felt Godric brush past him speedily.

"I've only seen him blush once," said Rowena, sounding regretful.

"I didn't want them to come along," Godric groused. Salazar followed the sound of his voice and watched the other wizard became visible. Godric's embarrassment was vividly clear. Salazar grinned, but his amusement died somewhat when he saw the crystal hanging from a cord around Godric's neck. It was the Crysalis, which contained their memories and Fawkes' feathers.

Godric noticed Salazar staring at it. "I used it to locate you," he explained, fingering the crystal. It glowed crimson at his touch.

"We could no longer just sit by, doing nothing but wait for a message from you," said Helga, no longer invisible as she strolled by Godric and sat down in an armchair.

"We were very worried, Salazar," Rowena said softly. Salazar turned to find her standing behind him. Her hood was raised, shrouding her face in shadows. Slowly, Salazar lifted his hand and drew back the cowl. His heart twinged with pain when he saw that the skin around her eyes and beneath her nostrils was slightly raw. She had cried recently.

_I am sorry._ The words were on the tip of his tongue, but she read them in his mind before he could even think to say them. A finger barred his lips before he could say anything.

"I know," Rowena whispered, her voice breaking. She breathed in sharply and repeated, "I know," this time firmly. 

She kissed him very briefly. Salazar had only time to realize what Rowena was doing before she pulled away, lowering her hand from his face. She walked past him and Godric to stand beside Helga, who was staring murderously at Salazar.

An uncomfortable silence fell, broken only when Godric coughed. "How are your students?" he asked solicitously.

"They are adjusting quite well," answered Salazar, feeling as though he was at an inquisition, which was what it was. "You shouldn't be too concerned about my students. They had been prepared for the transfer."

"What?" said Helga sharply. 

"I had said I wished to remove my house from Hogwarts."

"That was when you thought your Slytherins were being discriminated against," said Helga impatiently. "We allowed your Dark Arts sessions-"

"You seemed to have forgotten I was arrested for teaching Black Magic," Salazar interrupted coldly. Helga had no reply to that.

Godric shook his head. "Salazar... how could you just- your house has been at Hogwarts for a thousand years, you can't simply separate-"

"I just had, haven't I? You shouldn't be surprised, Godric. Hogwarts was no longer beneficial for my Slytherins. Defense Against Dark Arts without the teaching of the Dark Arts... Muggle Studies?" 

"If this is about Muggle-borns," Helga began heatedly. She was cut short when she found herself staring at the tip of Salazar's wand.

"Salazar!" Godric shouted. He stepped in between them, striking at Salazar's hand. The wand fell to the floor with a clatter before Godric kicked it away.

It rolled noisily to corner as Godric grabbed Salazar by the shoulders. "What do you think are you doing?! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Leave me alone, Godric."

Godric froze at the fanatical gleam in Salazar's eyes. His hands shook as he released Salazar. He stepped back.

"Salazar, there is something wrong with you," he whispered, his eyes frantic with worry. "They must have done something to you. Voldemort-"

"Voldemort has done nothing to me," Salazar said lightly, his eyes sliding from Godric's pale features to Helga who had stood up. Her face was unreadable, her stance loose and prepared if he should attack her.

Salazar shook his head, exhaling. "You shouldn't even be here." He closed his eyes, deciding it would be advantageous not to see their faces. "You do not know. You must not know, because you are here, attempting to reform me as always."

"What are you babbling about, Salazar?" Helga said sharply.

He opened his eyes and stared at her. "I killed them," he said simply.

"We already know you murdered the Thirteen, Salazar!"

"They are not the only ones I killed, Helga. You look surprise. Who else you are no doubt wondering. You, the real Helga Hufflepuff anyway, had been very upset. Little wonder since you had family amongst the Thirteen."

"What?" said Godric, his eyes widening. Rowena looked towards Helga with a startled expression. Helga's mouth tightened.

Salazar smiled humorlessly. "But do not be concerned. I have no grudge against you, half-light half-dark witch despite the quite high level of antagonism between us. Instead, I greatly respect for you. You have always only wish to obliterate me, never once attempt to change my nature as Godric here is wont to do."

He regarded Godric next, anticipating the increased surprise in the other wizard's face when Salazar looked at him with great fondness.

"Eventhough... still... you believe I am or at least will be a good person."

"Salazar-"

"Shh. Don't interrupt, Godric, please. Helga should know what you know as to why you were so upset that you would demand that I leave Hogwarts after discovering I had killed the Thirteen. Why would you- he- be upset when he hated them for the death of his parents? Tell her, Godric."

"Godric, what is he talking about?" Helga asked slowly, looking the most uncertain Salazar had ever seen her.

"Godric?" said Salazar expectantly.

"... It wasn't you, Salazar."

Salazar chuckled. "See? He has such belief in me."

"Quiet, Salazar," muttered Godric.

"I will if you tell her who else I killed that night."

Godric looked helpless. "... He killed the Muggle-borns, Helga, but it wasn't him!" he insisted. "I remember. They had stolen Lord Ravenclaw's spellbook and must have learned the Imperius Curse. They used the curse on Salazar and forced him to kill the Muggle-borns at Hogwarts. He hadn't killed the Thirteen yet, but after we had cured him of Imperius, he went after them-"

"And used Avada Kedavra on very single one of them." Salazar raised his eyes ceilingward. "Which is why today every Dark wizard and witch believes I made Avada Kedavra, which is actually Godric's creation."

Helga sat back down.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" murmured Salazar. Godric glared at him then forced himself to relax. "It isn't your fault," he told Salazar softly. "It wasn't his fault. I know how powerful Lord Ravenclaw's spells are, and Imperius must be impossible to fight."

Salazar just smiled at him, still fondly. Godric turned puzzled again.

"Godric, you do not know Imperius," he said gently. Salazar looked over to Rowena who had remained silent all throughout. "You haven't told them, Rowena."

Helga heaved a sigh. "Now, what is he talking about?" she muttered, throwing her hands up. It was clear she was at her limit with receiving shocking revelations.

"It isn't important, Salazar," said Rowena.

"Why don't you let them decide?"

"Why must you always insist you are evil?"

"Why do you and Godric always insist I am not?"

"Because you are not, and the majority always rules."

"It's not a majority. It's a tie. Helga thinks the same about me as I do."

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does."

"Let her decide. Helga, I'm evil, aren't I?"

"You are stark raving mad!" 

They stayed at Hierthent that night. While Salazar and Godric went to house their mounts at the stable above, Helga bustled off with Rowena accompanying her to prepare rooms for the three of them. Helga knew her way around Hierthent.

"It's good to see you again, old fellow," Salazar murmured into the stallion's ear as he rubbed down one of its wings with a gunny sack. It let out a pleased whicker in reply.

"Salazar, is there anything for them to eat here?" asked Godric, who was leading one of the mares into a stall. He bumped into a post as Salazar answered, "You will just have to conjure something for them to eat, Godric. This place hasn't been used since I left Hierthent."

"Very well." Godric eased himself out of the occupied stall and looked around for a trough. Soon, he had levitated two of them close to the horses and was filling them with food and water. The mares approached him quickly.

"All right. All right- Be patient!" Salazar chuckled. The two mares had sandwitched Godric between the broad sides of their bodies. The stallion neighed as amused as Salazar as the other wizard struggled to escape.

"A little help would be appreciated, Salazar."

"I'm certain you can get out of this one on your own."

Godric threw up his hands and tucked his wand back into his pocket before getting down on his hands and knees to crawl out instead.

Salazar lead the stallion to the troughs as Godric clambered to his feet, brushing invisible dust, dirt and straw from his robes.

"Salazar, what was it that Rowena hadn't told me and Helga?" Godric asked as they made their way down the tower.

"Why don't you ask her, Godric?"

"I am asking you."

Salazar paused by a narrow window. Slats open into the tower's curtain wall every few steps, allowing moonshine to light the way of whomever was traversing the long spiral staircase within.

He sat down on the sill, glancing to Godric several steps behind and above him. He smiled when he saw that Godric was steeling himself in preparation for whatever Salazar was about to tell him.

It was a wise precaution.

"The Imperius Curse," began Salazar dreamily, his eyes, half-closing, "was Regius Ravenclaw's answer to the Cruciatus Curse." He knew, even without looking, what the expression was on Godric's face.

"It is a very pleasant curse to be under in, Godric. He was very clever, Rowena's father. Utilizing pleasure instead of pain to bend another's will..." Salazar shook his head, slowly, his voice filled with admiration. "It is a curse far more effective than Crucio will ever be. Ingenious. I- I am referring my real self but also including myself as I am now- we would indeed have been very susceptible to the Imperius Curse when it was used to command us into killing all those Muggle-borns a thousand years ago. The casters hadn't even had to do much persuading to achieve such a goal. You know of our dislike of Muggle-borns."

Salazar gave Godric a half-smile. "Do you see now, my Light wizard friend? I wouldn't have mind killing them."

To be continued.

Notes on the Imperius Curse:

1. GoF p. 231 - It was the most wonderful feeling. Harry felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. He stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching him.

2. GoF p. 661 - And Harry felt, for the third time in his life, the sensation that his mind had been wiped of all thought.... Ah, it was bliss, not think, it was as though he was floating, dreaming...

Also - portions from my correspondence with Mark. If you're interested in Salazar, you might like to read it. Mark, I do hope you don't mind that I had posted them. Your feedback has helped me concretized certain aspects of Salazar Slytherin's personality.

_Helga said, "They are not only Slytherins. They are Hogwarts students. I do not care if you get yourself petrified by a Basilisk, but your Slytherins are just as important to me as my Hufflepuffs. I would never send them away for something you did. Bring them back, Salazar!"_

_The Dark wizard hesitated at this, and in the same moment, there came a soft creaking sound._

** I like the fact that Salazar doesn't answer the question as to whether he will return his students to Hogwarts or not.**

He is the sort who prefers to mislead rather than lie outright which is hard to do with yes and no questions. However, he is still a very convincing liar especially when he thinks he can get away with it.

** You also have Salazar working his own little plans whatever they may be (he always seems to surprise me in one way or another with what he does).**

Salazar is a wild card, and the other Founders know that all too well. It isn't that you cannot depend on him to save the day, you just might not like the way he saves the day.


End file.
